


Fate/Defragment

by Erenya



Series: Mary Sue Projekt Fate Series [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Zero
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 146,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenya/pseuds/Erenya
Summary: Das ist eine Geschichte aus dem Mary Sue Projekt. Ein Self Insert, in dem der Schreiber sich in die Geschichte schreibt und nach Vorgaben einer Gottheit schreiben muss.Und es ist die erste Geschichte hier um zu sehen, wie es auf AO3 läuft.





	1. Prolog: Extella

Ich hätte Remote Control wirklich geliebt, wenn meine Internetleitung stark genug gewesen wäre. Aber es reichte um abends im Bett noch zocken zu können. Fate/Extella war einfach zu verführerisch, vor allem nachdem ich Tage zuvor Fate/Extra durchgezockt hatte. Und es war eine Folter gewesen diese tage zu warten, bevor ich Extella zocken konnte. Der Arbeit zum dank. Glücklicherweise war nun das Wochenende nahe. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen konnte sofort nach der Fütterung meines Raubtiers nicht nur meine Kleidung, sondern auch den Restverantwortung von der Arbeit abzulegen.

Ich hatte die PS4 angeschalten, die PSVita und Remote Control benutzt um auch im Bett volle Kontrolle über meine Monsterkonsole zu haben und so Fate/Extella zocken zu können. Der Anfang war viel versprechend. Nero die einen Kampf gegen gefühlt hunderttausenden von Gegner kämpfte. Selbst nach vier Stunden hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich hier eigentlich tat. Ich betätigte einfach Knöpfe und hoffte, dass ich nicht starb. Aber da ich, als Lusche wie man sie ins Bilderbuch zeichnete, auf Easy spielte, war es kein Problem.

Ich lebte und hing gerade an der Nebenstory von Neros Lancer Cu mit dem unaussprechlichen Nachnamen. Es machte Spaß als Lancer von Ort zu Ort zu laufen und mit gewaltigen Angriffen alles nieder zu mähen, dass nicht niet und nagelfest war. Doch die Zeit machte gut deutlich, dass sie voran schritt. Oder eher der Kater, der unruhiger wurde. In der Regel geschah das gegen fünf Uhr morgens.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr meines Handys bestätigte diesen Gedanken halbwegs.

„SKIPPER!“, murrte ich, wobei ein unzufriedenes Gemaunze von ihm kam. Die alltägliche Diskussion eben über „Aber, Mami, ich will Scheiße bauen, warum darf ich nicht?“ ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt und er sich sicher auch.

Dennoch, wahrscheinlich war es wirklich Zeit etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Um halb acht würde der Kater sich nicht mehr mit seinem Namen abhalten lassen irgendwas zu tun, was er nicht sollte. Ich brauchte dann ein paar guter Nerven. Also Schlaf.

Ich sah zu Lancer und seufzte leise. Eigentlich wollte ich schon noch wissen wie es weiterging. Aber dafür musste ich Neros Hauptstory fortführen. Und das könnte wieder Stunden dauern. Ich wusste ja wie das mit dem „Nur noch eine Runde“ war. Aus einer Runde wurde noch eine, dann noch eine, eine weitere... Ich hätte wahrscheinlich keinen Schlaf bekommen, den ich so nötig hatte.

Wie gut dass sich alles selbst speicherte. Ich drückte kurz den Powerknopf, doch nichts passierte. Stattdessen starrte mich Lancer weiter an und schien zu fragen „Was als nächstes, Master?“

Ich drückte den Knopf erneut. Immer noch nichts.

„Wirst schon alt, was?“, murmelte ich meiner Vita entgegen und drückte ein letztes Mal auf den Powerknopf. Dieses Mal verschwand Lancer und die komplette Farbe aus dem Bild. Alles wurde schwarz und das einzige Licht, dass meinen Schlafbereich erfüllte, war die aufgehende Sonne draußen am Firmament.

Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich nicht doch nochmal die Konsole anschalten sollte. Einfach um zu sehen, ob sie auch nicht defekt war. Ich schloss die Augen, einen kleinen Augenblick lang. Vielleicht auch einen großen. Ich spürte noch die Konsole in meiner Hand. Den Ruck neben mir, der mir verriet, dass mein Kater gerade Platz bei mir suchte. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Wie immer war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, ein beruhigendes, weil ich wusste, dass er mich mochte und freiwillig meine Nähe suchte. Weil ich wusste, dass er mir irgendwie vertraute. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so aus der Realität zu entschwinden.

 

**~~**

 

Es fühlte sich nass und kalt an. So kalt und nass, dass ich den Armen Morpheus entglitt. Ich öffnete die Augen, vorsichtig und langsam, so als wollte ich auf diese Art und Weise sicher gehen, dass es kein lucider Traum war. Grüne Halme erhoben sich vor mir. Halme, die wie ein Wollfaden waren, nur weniger wollig. An ihnen glitten Perlen herab, durchsichtige Perlen. Regentropfen.

Rascheln ertönte über mir. Ich wandte mich um und blickte zum Himmel. Über mir bewegte sich das Blätterdach eines grünen Baumes. Er war zu weit entfernt, um die fallenden Tropfen aus dem graublauen Wolken daran zu hindern meinen Körper zu benetzen. Oder viel eher meine Kleidung, die bereits so durchweicht war, dass ich die Kälte des Wassers und des Windes auf meiner Haut spürte.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Ein Garten. Irgendwo zu meiner linken blühten farbige Blumen, deren Namen mir nicht genau in den Sinn kamen. Rosen? Nelken? Keine Ahnung. Ich war bei weitem nicht belesen genug was die Flora anging.

Büsche standen nicht unweit von den Blumen, wurden aber vor andere Leute Augen verborgen durch einen Holzzaun. Ein Garten? Okay, es war ein hübscher Garten. Noch ein Feld für Erdbeeren oder Gemüse und es wäre eine perfekte Zuflucht gewesen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder Harvest Moon spielen, wenn ich Zeit hatte. Oder aufwachte? Nein Extella war erst einmal wichtiger.

Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter schweifen, zu dem Haus, dass zu dem Garten gehörte und... Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich ihn ansah und bemerkte, dass er mich ebenfalls fest im Blick hatte. Seine schwarzen, fast schulterlangen Haare waren noch etwas wirr, was deutlich zeigte, dass er wohl gerade aufgestanden war. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine blaue Tasse, aus der Dampf stieg.

Seine schwarzen Augen waren geweitet, schienen erschrocken, fast schon ungläubig. Die Kälte wurde schlimmer, kroch mir nun förmlich in die Knochen. Tiefer und tiefer und noch viel tiefer. Zusammen mit einer Gewissheit, die tragisch schien, fast schon unglaubwürdig erschien.

Ich merkte, dass ich ihn auch weiterhin anstarrte. Der hellblaue Pyjama stand ihm wirklich gut. Machte ihn jünger, fast schon schon jugendlich.

„D-Du...“, stotterte er nach einiger Zeit und durchbrach damit die Stille unseres Starrduells. Ich hatte damit wohl gewonnen. Zumal er erst jetzt realisierte, was er sah oder wen oder das er hier überhaupt wen sah. Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete sich seine Hand und die Tasse glitt zu Boden. Ich beobachtete sie, sah wie sie aufkam und zerschellte, wobei die braune Flüssigkeit heraus floss. Kaffee? Heiße Schokolade? Eine gute Frage, aber sicher nicht von Belang und dennoch interessierte sie mich brennend.

Nicht wo ich war, nicht warum ich ihn sah, sondern was das für eine Flüssigkeit war, die er gerade verschüttet hatte.

„Uhm... Hi... Wo bin ich?“, fragte ich langsam und versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass sich auf einmal breit machte. Angst, Unsicherheit, Verwirrtheit.

Warum war er hier? Warum saß ich vor Waver?

 

Das Handtuch welches Waver mir gereicht hatte, war flauschig weich. Ich war immer noch nicht ganz dabei zu verstehen, was gerade los war und beobachtete Waver, wie er zwischen dem alten Ehepaar saß, dass scheinbar still und friedlich schlief. Er schien nervös, nachdenklich und hielt seinen Daumen gedankenverloren an seinen Lippen.

„Danke, dass ich die Dusche nutzen konnte, ich glaube nur... ich brauche andere Sachen“, erklärte ich und verwies damit auf das viel zu große T-Shirt und die hängende Hose. Waver war mehr als nur einen Zentimeter kleiner, so dass ich nichts tragen konnte, was er im Schrank hatte, weswegen er auf die Sachen der alten Dame und des alten Herren zurück gegriffen hatte.

„Was besseres hatte ich auf die Not nicht zur Hand. Ich meine... Wer bist du? Was machst du hier? Und was für ein Zauber hat dich einfach so erscheinen lassen?“

Ich sah an mir hinab und lugte kurz in das Oberteil, wobei ich leise seufzte. In meinen MSPs hatte ich mir ja immer ein paar Kilo weg gemoggelt, doch irgendwie waren die Brüste überall ein D-Körbchen. Ich hatte immer scherzhafter Weise behauptet, dass es mich verfolgen würde. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Scherz Ernst gewesen, denn ich hatte immer noch ein D oder E-Körbchen. Aber weniger Pfunde. Na super, das würde im Rücken schmerzen.

„Hey, hörst du mir zu?“

„Ja, ja... ich höre, so irgendwie. Bin selbst noch verwirrt.“

„Du machst mir aber nicht den Eindruck, dass du verwirrt bist. Du bist verdammt ruhig!“, erklärte Waver, wobei er lauter wurde. Er hatte Recht, ich war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Wahrscheinlich war die Gewissheit nicht in meiner Heimat zu sein, noch nicht ganz eingesunken. Oder es war ein Traum?

„Ich träume wahrscheinlich nur. Wenn ich aufwache, bin ich hier weg, keine Sorge.“

„Das habe ich nicht gemei-“

„Erenya. Während ich hier bin, kannst du mich Erenya Tailor nennen. Wie gesagt, wenn das ein Traum ist, werde ich bald weg sein und du wirst kein Problem mit mir haben. Wenn ich aber nicht aufwache... und das kein Traum ist, verspreche ich, dass ich in Panik ausbreche.“

Vielleicht hatte das MSP mich abgeklärt gemacht. Immerhin war ich geistig da schon öfter in fremde Welten eingetaucht. Und seltsamerweise... Panik war immer etwas ferner geblieben. Wieso eigentlich? Ach ja... ich erinnerte mich an meinen Autounfall. Ich war angefahren worden und danach einfach aufgestanden und wollte zur Schule. Die einzige Angst die ich hatte war, dass meine Mutter davon erfuhr. Die hatte aber andere Probleme, als sie es gehört hatte.

„Ich hab mich nun vorgestellt und wer bist du? Und vor allem wo bin ich hier?“

Waver seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. Er murmelte etwas von „unglaublich, dass ich einen weiteren Zauber benutzen muss“, was mir nur zu deutlich sagte, dass das alte Ehepaar sicher nicht so selig schlief, weil sie unter Narkolepsie litten.

„Wenn du so sicher bist, dass es ein Traum ist, solltest du das doch eigentlich wissen, oder? Ist das nicht Sinn und Zweck eines luziden Traumes?“

Ich rieb mir die Haare trocken, während ich Waver lauschte und mich umsah. Das Haus des Ehepaares war wirklich rustikal eingerichtet, aber gemütlich. Hier konnte man es sicher einige Zeit aushalten.

„Als Traumfigur wäre es nun deine Aufgabe mich aufzuklären. Also spiel schon mit.“

„Wenn dich das überzeugt, dass es kein Traum ist. Mein Name ist Waver Velvet und du bist hier in Fuyuki.“

„Dann bin ich immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass es kein Traum ist“, erklärte ich und seufzte leise. Es war also so, wie ich es mir im Unterbewusstsein gedacht hatte. Waver und Fuyuki. Wahrscheinlich war er schon dabei den Kampf um den heiligen Gral zu führen.

„Also, Waver... Du redest von Magie. Was für eine Magie hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich hier her gekommen bin?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Was hast du gemacht, bevor du hier erschienen bist?“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und legte mir das Handtuch um die Schulter. Fragte er das wirklich?

„Hab mich schlafen gelegt. Glaube ich. Also ich erinnere mich, dass ich gezockt habe, dann die Konsole ausschaltete, die Augen zumachte und... als ich aufwachte, war ich wieder hier. Wenn du also denkst, dass ich irgendeinen Zauber gesprochen und vergeigt habe... muss ich dich enttäuschen. Noch dazu bin ich kein Magier.“

„Kein Magier? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

„Warum ergibt das keinen Sinn?“

Ich konnte sehen, dass er sich ertappt fühlte, als ich ihn hinterfragte. Und doch blieb er mir die Antwort schuldig und sprach nicht weiter.

„Schon gut. Wenn du, wie du sagst, nur träumst und das alles nicht real ist, kannst du solange hier bleiben. Ich kriege das mit den beiden schon irgendwie hin. Rider haben sie immerhin auch einfach so aufgenommen.“

„Rider?“

Die Tür öffnete sich, die zu Wavers Zimmer führte und ich konnte schon die riesige, muskulöse Gestalt des Servants erkennen, der sich bücken musste, um durch die Tür zu kommen.

„Bursche, sage mir, mit wem redest du da?“, fragte er, noch bevor er mich überhaupt erblickte. Doch seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als er mich erblickte.

Quittiert wurde das von einem lauten Lachen.

„Ein Mädchen. Vielleicht ein wenig zu alt für dich, Bursche, aber jeder hat ja so seine Vorlieben.“

Ich spürte wie mir die Wärme in die Wangen schoss und war froh, dass es Waver ähnlich ging.

„Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden, Rider. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Sie ist einfach im Garten erschienen und... ich konnte sie im strömenden Regen doch nicht einfach liegen lassen.“

Riders Lachen verstummte und er sah mich genauer an. Scheinbar hatte er dieselbe Frage im Sinn wie Waver.

„Mädchen, sag wo kommst du her? Und wie bist du hier her gekommen?“

„Vergebene Liebesmüh, Rider. Sie denkt, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist. Du wirst also keine ordentliche Antwort aus ihr herausbekommen, außer, dass sie bald weg ist, wenn sie aufwacht.“

Rider beäugte mich immer noch, sein Blick wirkte aber nachdenklich. So als versuchte er abzuschätzen, was für eine Gefahr ich darstellte. Wenn er schon beschworen war, war Waver immerhin sein Master. Einer, der dafür sorgte, dass Rider sich in dieser Welt materialisieren konnte. Sie hatten einen Pakt geschlossen und er würde Waver beschützen.

„Ein Traum... So so.“

Ich wurde nicht schlau aus dem, was Rider gerade sagte. Er nahm es einfach hin, versuchte nicht einmal gegen meine Theorie, die ihm Waver offenbart hatte, anzureden.

„Ist das wirklich alles, was du zu sagen hast, Rider?“

„Was sollte ich sonst sagen, Bursche?“

Rider dachte einen Augenblick ernsthaft darüber nach, was sein Master gesagt hatte und schließlich hellten sich seine Gesichtszüge auf.

„Ich verstehe. Dann stelle ich mich dir vor, Mädchen. Ich bin der König der Eroberer Alexander aus Mazedonien. Da ich aber zur Rider-Klasse gehöre, kannst du mich auch ruhig Rider nennen, so wie der Bursche hier.“

Rider hatte sich zu seinem Master gesellt und eine seiner großen Hände auf Wavers Kopf gelegt, und dessen Haare verwuschelt, was äußerst schmerzhaft aussah.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Rider!“, schimpfte er und versuchte sich dabei aus Riders Pranke zu befreien. Ein Bild, dass niedlich war und gleichzeitig vertraut. Es aber nun so halbwegs live zu sehen, war ungewöhnlich.

„Dann bin ich sehr erfreut euch kennenzulernen, Waver und Rider.“

 


	2. Kapitel 1: Waver und Rider

„Ach herrje, Erenya, da ist dir am Flughafen wirklich das Gepäck verloren gegangen?“, fragte mich Frau MacKenzie, während sie mit mir gemeinsam den Abwasch erledigte. Irgendwie hatte Waver es geschafft, ihnen eine Erinnerung zu geben, die besagte, dass ich das zweite Enkelkind war, das aufgrund der Arbeit nun nach Japan gekommen war.

Ich nahm ihr einen Teller ab und trocknete diesen ab, während ich nickte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht wohl dabei bei diesen Fremden einzudringen und sie zu belügen. Doch Waver hatte es als notwendig erachtet, zumal ich keinen Yen bei mir trug um auch nur irgendetwas finanziell stemmen zu können.

„Ich hab heute wirklich kein Glück. Und dann dieser Regen...“

„Ein Glück hat Waver dich bemerkt und hereingelassen. Du könntest dir sonst noch den Tod holen. Aber sag, Erenya, bist du nicht auch erstaunt wie groß Waver geworden ist?“

Wieder nickte ich und fragte mich, was Waver genau der armen Frau weiß gemacht hatte. Schließlich war ich älter wie er. Später sollte ich ihn dennoch fragen, einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass unsere Geschichten passten.

„Oh ja. Und ich wette der nächste Wachstumsschub steht schon an. Er wird sicher noch der Schwarm aller Frauen“, scherzte ich und Frau MacKenzie lachte herzhaft.

„Sicher wird er das. Und er hat mit Alexander einen so guten Freund gefunden. Ich freue mich, dass Waver solch gute Freunde hat.“

Ich trocknete den nächsten Teller ab und nickte erneut. Ja. Alexander war wohl wirklich das größte Glück, dass Waver haben konnte, in diesem Krieg um den heiligen Gral. Auch wenn er ihn wohl eher nicht gewinnen würde, was traurig war.

„Großmutter? Kann ich mir Erenya leihen?“

Gemeinsam sahen Frau MacKenzie und ich zu Waver auf, der aus seinem und Alexanders Zimmer gekommen war und uns beide ansah.

„Natürlich. Ihr habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen. Ihr solltet vielleicht auch in die Stadt gehen und Erenya ein paar Sachen kaufen. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich mit meinen alten Sachen zufrieden gibt. Eine junge, moderne Frau, braucht auch angemessene Kleidung.“

Waver nickte und sah zu mir, erwartungsvoll und abwartend. Wahrscheinlich wollte er wissen, was ich von der Idee hielt. Gleichzeitig war mir klar, dass er irgendetwas wichtiges zu besprechen hatte.

„Danke, Oma. Ich werde mich beeilen, damit ich dir noch etwas im Haushalt helfen kann. Wenn du magst, koche ich heute Abend für alle.“

„Oh, Erenya, das würde mich sehr freuen. Wir haben dir schon etwas Geld bei dem Schuhschränkchen hingestellt. Wir hoffen, dass reicht für den Beginn, bis du deine Arbeit hier begonnen hast.“

Es tat mir wirklich weh, dass zu hören. Ich nutzte diese beiden alten Leute fast schon schamlos aus.

„Danke, Oma. Ich zahle es euch beiden mit Zinsen zurück. Versprochen.“

Sie lächelte und ich konnte anhand dieses Lächelns sehen, dass sie nur zu gerne widersprochen hätte, mich aber in meinen Worten gewähren ließ.

 

Schweigend lief ich neben Rider und Waver her. Es war seltsam, da keiner von ihnen ein Wort sprach, sie aber scheinbar unbedingt mit mir hatten reden wollen.

„Waver, so funktioniert reden nicht. Und du hast mich sicher nicht raus gelotst, um am Ende zu schweigen.“

„Das Mädchen hat Recht, Bursche. Sag ihr, was du mir vorhin gesagt hast“, ergänzte Rider unterstützend und machte mich damit nur noch neugieriger.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du keine Magierin bist. Aber ich kann deutlich spüren, dass ein magischer Kreislauf durch deinen Körper fließt. Normale Menschen haben in der Regel keinen und können deswegen keine Magie wirken, selbst wenn sie über Mana verfügen.“

Ich blinzelte, und hob meine Hand, wobei ich den rüschigen Ärmel zur Seite schob und meinen Handrücken ansah, so als hoffte ich dort diesen Kreislauf zu sehen. Doch mein Handrücken wirkte normal, und lediglich ein paar feine Adern waren zu sehen.

„Schau dir diesen Baum hier an.“

Waver war plötzlich vor einem alten verdorrten Baum stehen geblieben. Ich sah ihn an und konnte deutlich sehen, dass die Rinde dabei war zu bröckeln. Noch dazu schien sich in mir die Gewissheit zu verfestigen, dass die Wurzeln nicht richtig ins Grundwasser reichten und der Baum so nicht ordentlich versorgt wurde.

„Fast tot würde ich meinen. Und was ist damit?“

„Hier.“

Er reichte mir einen Zettel auf dem ein Spruch in lateinischen Buchstaben geschrieben stand. Ein Zauberspruch?

„Das ist ein einfacherer Zauber, der dein Mana in den Baum leitet und so die Wurzeln bewegen kann. Versuch es einfach, damit wir sehen, woran wir arbeiten müssen.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, tat aber wie Waver es forderte. Er würde mir danach Rede und Antwort stehen.

„Irgendwie sehr altmodisch immer noch Zaubersprüche zu benutzen. Jeder der Ahnung von Magie hat, weiß doch dann, was los ist. Aber gut.“

Ich legte meine Hand auf die Rinde, die selbst unter meinen Fingern so bröselig wirkte, dass ich mir sicher war, dass kein Grundwasser der Welt mehr helfen würde.

„Achte einfach darauf, dass du die Betonungen richtig liest.“

Erneut eine seltsame Anweisung, denn er hatte mir den Spruch nicht einmal vorgesagt, so dass ich für die Betonung keine Garantie geben konnte. Allerdings war der Spruch auf Deutsch. Seltsames Deutsch, aber deutsch.

„Fluss, schweißen tiefer Erde. Lebenskraft laufen jede Zelle. Stimme erklingen weiter Kraftfluss.“

Es war ein seltsames deutsch und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man einem Baum so befehligen wollte, dass er seine Wurzellage verändert sollte. Mir war es logischer, wenn man ihn nicht nur mit Grundwasser versorgte, sondern auch gleich neuen Leben. Einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung, sozusagen.

„Was machst du da? Das ist-“

Ich hörte Waver im Hintergrund diskutieren, spürte wie Wärme durch meine Hand in die Finger glitt. Wärme, die sich auf den Baum übertrug, der nicht mehr kalt war. Er knackste, fühlte sich frischer an und doch stimmte etwas nicht. Unter der Erde spürte ich eine Bewegung, ein grollen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, was passierte. Die Wurzeln des Baumes brachen aus der Erde hervor und hatten ein paar Autos in der Nähe umgeworfen. Ein Automat lag zerbeult am Boden und doch hatte der Baum in wenigen Sekunden wieder ein grünes Blätterdach erhalten. Ich ließ von dem Baum ab, dessen Wurzeln sofort zur Ruhe kamen, sich aber nicht unter die Erde zurück zogen.

„Uhm... war nicht ganz das was du wolltest, oder Waver?“, fragte ich und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei mein Blick auf die zerstörten Autos und dem Automaten fiel.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du die Wurzeln zum Grundwasser führen sollst.“

Hatte er und dennoch, ich hatte so kein großes Schuldbewusstsein dafür. Der Baum lebte, was wollte man mehr?

Rider hingegen lachte und näherte sich dem Baum, wobei er gegen den Stamm klopfte.

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihr, Bursche. Der Baum hat neue Lebenskraft. Er wird so schnell nicht noch einmal sterben. Ein wahrer Eroberer macht auch nicht nur das nötigste, er macht noch viel mehr um seine Eroberung auf lange Zeit halten zu können.“

„Aber ihr hilft keine Magie, wenn sie dabei zu auffällig gewirkt wird. Noch dazu, schau dir an, was passiert ist!“, meckerte Waver und verwies erneut auf die zerstörten Autos und den Automaten.

„Wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne. Dafür, dass sie bis eben nicht einmal wusste Magie Kreisläufe zu haben, hat sie den Zauber immerhin wirken können. Sie wird zwar etwas mehr Training brauchen, aber wir kriegen das hin.“

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Rider versuchte so wenig Kraft wie möglich in seinen Schulterklopfer zu stecken, blieb mir doch etwas die Spucke weg, als ich den Schlag spürte.

„Wir sollten uns dann aber zur Sicherheit etwas suchen, womit sie nicht so viel Schaden anrichten kann... oder einen Ort, wo das nicht passiert.“

„Ja, das sehe ich irgendwie auch so... wobei ich nicht verstehe, warum ich Magie wirken soll.“

„Was sagst du da? Wenn ich deine magischen Kreisläufe spüren kann, können sie auch andere Magier hier in Fuyuki spüren. Und gerade im Krieg um den heiligen Gral, kann dir das zum Verhängnis werden.“

Erneut sah ich auf meine Handrücken. Nichts. Keine Befehlszauber. Ebenfalls nicht auf der anderen Hand. Den Canon von Fate/Zero würde ich also nicht brechen.

„Du solltest ihr vielleicht etwas mehr über diesen Krieg erzählen, damit sie auch sein volles Ausmaß versteht.“

Waver seufzte und nickte.

„Sieben Master und Servants treten gegeneinander an und kämpfen um den heiligen Gral, der einen jeden Wunsch erfüllt, egal wie vermessen er ist. Dabei wirkt er die dritte Magie, Heavens Feel. So weit bin ich im Bilde. Allerdings hat keiner der Master etwas davon, wenn er einfach andere Magier ausschaltet“, erklärte ich und hatte damit wohl zu viel gesagt, denn sowohl Rider als auch Waver schienen überrascht zu sein.

„Du bist kein Magier und weißt vom heiligen Gral Krieg? Das ist etwas suspekt. Aber, du hast nicht ganz Recht. Dieses Prinzip herrschte in den ersten drei Gralskriegen vor. Es kam aber zu einer Änderung, weswegen zwei Parteien gegeneinander kämpfen. Die schwarze und die rote. Das heißt, es nehmen insgesamt 14 Servants und Master an diesem Kampf teil. Erst versuchen die beiden Fraktion die andere auszulöschen, wenn das geschehen ist, heißt es jeder gegen jeden. Der Master und Servant der dann noch verbleibt, kann seinem Wunsch dem heiligen Gral vortragen.“

Dieses Mal war ich überrascht, denn diese Regel hatte es in Zero nicht gegeben. Dafür aber in Fate/Apocrypha. Allerdings auch erst zum vierten Gralskrieg. Und Apocrypha selbst war eine alternative Timeline. War das hier... auch eine?

„Und welcher Partei gehörst du an, Waver?“

„Der roten Fraktion. Neben Rider ist auch schon der Archer der roten Fraktion erschienen. Ebenso ist ein Assassin beschworen worden und ein weiterer Archer von der schwarzen Fraktion.“

„Vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, dass auch Ruler bereits in der Stadt ist.“

Also wirklich eine alternative Timeline. Ein Ruler und kein Regulator schien wohl diesen Krieg zu überwachen. Ich konnte also nicht davon ausgehen, dass Artoria und die anderen hier erscheinen würden. Und, wenn es nach dem dritten Gralskrieg in Apocrypha ging, wäre der Ruler Jeanne D'Arc. Aber wie verlässlich war diese Information?

„Wisst ihr schon, wer die Servants und wer der Ruler sind?“

„Sie haben sich noch nicht offenbart, so dass wir nicht wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben.“

Das war natürlich wirklich ein Nachteil. Gerade in diesem Krieg konnte es ein gutes sein, wenn man seine Gegner kannte.

„Das heißt... es fehlen noch Lancer, Berserker, Saber, Caster, ein Assassin und ein Rider. Wahrscheinlich wird noch keine der Fraktionen ihren ersten Schritt wagen, bevor alle Servants beschworen wurden. Allerdings, der Master von Assassin könnte diesen benutzen um bereits Ausschau nach den beschworenen Servants und ihren Mastern zu halten. Haltet ihr es da für so klug, wenn ihr hier herum lauft? Assassins können ihre Anwesenheit verbergen, so dass ihr es sicher nicht sofort merkt, dass er oder sie da ist.“

Es gab mir schon zu denken, dass Rider und Waver so unbeschwert ihre Zeit damit verbrachten, mir Fuyuki zu zeigen. Sie hätten sicher etwas besseres tun können.

„Und erneut deucht es mir, dass du zu viel über den heiligen Gralskrieg weißt, als dass du keine Magierin sein kannst.“

„Wissen ist Macht. Noch dazu, komme ich von wo anders her. Der Zugriff auf Informationen, die diesen Ort betreffen ist dadurch nicht nur auf Magier beschränkt.“

„Woher kommst du?“, fragte Waver auf meine Erklärung hin und ich überlegte, wie ich es erklären sollte.

„Aus einer anderen Welt, einem Paralelluniversum sozusagen. Zumindest würde ich das sagen, wenn das hier kein Traum wäre.“

Wavers Blick wurde ernst, als er seinen Weg fortführte und ich ihm und Alexander folgte. Ja. So hätte man das wohl erklären können, wenn das kein Traum war. Wenn es keiner war, war mein Erscheinen seltsam. Das Wissen das ich hatte, hätte dann gut so wirken können wie das Wissen, das der heilige Gral einem Servant mitgab. Und doch, ich konnte unmöglich ein Servant sein. Ein heroischer Geist, der in seiner Zeit oder seiner Welt zu einem Helden aufgestiegen war. Ich hatte nichts heldenhaftes vollbracht und mir damit keinen Platz in diesen Reihen gesichert. Es war also absolut unlogisch. Oder doch nicht?

„Was, wenn du endlich einsiehst, dass es kein Traum ist. Was würdest du dann sagen?“, fragte Waver und ich dachte nach. Ich ahnte, dass ihm vielleicht die selben Gedanken durch dem Kopf gingen wie mir.

„Das es nicht meine Magie war, die mich in deinem Garten erschienen ließ, sondern der heilige Gral vielleicht. Da ich aber kein Held in meiner Welt bin, könnte ich ausschließen, dass ich ein Servant bin. Ich würde kein Noble Phantasm besitzen. Dennoch, das wäre eine sehr bedenkliche Theorie. Der heilige Gral beschwört nichts, was nicht einen Sinn hat oder eine Rolle in diesem Krieg.“

„Sie hat Recht, Bursche. Für einen Servant wäre ihre Magie zu schwach. Und doch, so kann ich ihr nicht absprechen, dass ihr Gedanke, vom heiligen Gral beschworen worden zu sein, wahr ist. Er hat die Macht Heldengeister aus anderen Welten und aus allen Zeiten zu beschwören, warum sollte es ihm dann nicht möglich sein, einen Diener zu rufen, der eine Rolle im heiligen Gral Krieg spielen wird?“

Ich war froh, dass Rider meine These stützte. Und doch, es war mehr als nur bedenklich. Vor allem wenn man nicht wusste, was das für eine Rolle war.

„Ein Grund mehr, dass sie schnell ihre Magie unter Kontrolle bringt. Wenn andere davon erfahren... ist die Gefahr größer, dass sie ungewollt in diesen Kampf gezogen wird.“

Ich nickte und verstand allmählich, was Waver wohl schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte. Es war wirklich nicht so klug zu denken, dass ich, nur weil ich hier magische Fähigkeiten hatte, nicht in diesen Krieg hineingezogen werden würde.

„Hier, nimm dieses Tuch und nutze diesen Zauber hier. Versuche das Wesen des Tuches zu verändern.“

„Das Wesen des Tuches?“, fragte ich und sah auf das weiße Taschentuch, auf dem die Initiale von Waver gestickt waren. Es hing hinab, wehte ein wenig im sanften Wind und schien so harmlos wie eine Feder.

„Ja, das Wesen. Sorg dafür, dass der Stoff hart wird oder flüssig. Irgendwas. Aber richte nicht wieder zu viel Schaden an.“

Ich nahm ihm das Tuch ab und blinzelte. Nun verstand ich immerhin was er wollte und musste Just an Shirou Emiya aus Fate/Stay Night denken, der nur diese Art von Magie und die Projektion beherrschte.

Laut Rin schien das wohl die einfachste Magie zu sein und gerade war sie wohl auch die sicherste, wenn ich üben wollte.

„Okay. Dann versuche ich das mal.“

Ich nahm ihm noch den Spruch ab und überlegte, während ich ihn überflog. Das Wesen des Tuches ändern.

„Bestandteile aufspalten, Zusammensetzung fügen Richtung weisen.“

Noch während ich die Worte sprach, dachte ich nach. Ich wollte so vieles aus dem Tuch machen. Eine harte Platte, eine scharfe Klinge, eine unzerstörbare Klinge. Ich spürte, dass das Tuch in meiner Hand härter wurde, spürte wie jede Faser eine Klinge wurde. Scharf, schmerzend und mit meinem Blut befleckt.

„Was machst du da?“

Ein Ruck fuhr durch meine Hand, so dass ich das Tuch los lies, welches zu Boden sank und wie eine scharfe Klinge in den Asphalt schnitt. Erst nachdem es dort steckte, verlor es an Kraft und wurde wieder zu dem weichen Tuch das es war.

„Verdammt, du hast dich geschnitten. Du solltest nur sein Wesen ändern!“

Waver bückte sich und versuchte das Tuch aus dem Boden zu ziehen. Doch das schien nicht so einfach zu sein.

„Also das Wesen war definitiv verändert. Sie hat daraus eine Klinge gemacht. Zwar nichts was sie vor anderen Mastern oder Servants beschützen könnte, aber eine Überraschung im Kampf wäre es allemal. Sehr kreativ, Mädchen“, lobte mich Rider und lachte wieder.

Er schien schon einen gewissen Spaß daran zu haben meine Fehlschläge zu beobachten. Wobei ich mich fragte, ob man hier wirklich von einem Fehlschlag sprechen konnte.

„Es ist dasselbe wie vorhin mit dem Baum. Du machst mehr als du sollst.“

Waver hatte selbst einen Zauber auf das Tuch gesprochen, und dessen Wesen geändert, so dass er es einfach aus dem Boden ziehen konnte. Ich verstand was er meinte und fragte mich, ob das falsch war.

„Du solltest klein anfangen, mit einfachen Schritten und nicht gleich zu viel auf einmal wollen.“

Ich sah auf das Tuch und fragte mich, ob es wirklich so schlimm war, weiter zu gehen, als man sollte. Und warum ich aus dem Tuch unbedingt eine Klinge machen wollte? Ich war wohl doch ein wenig masochistisch veranlagt.

„Hier versuch es noch einmal, aber dieses Mal keine zusätzlichen Dinge. Mach es einfach federleicht.“

Er reichte mir erneut das Tuch, das wieder aus gewöhnlichen Stoff bestand.

 

Eigentlich hatte ich genug davon das Tuch in seinem Wesen zu ändern. Und noch mehr hatte ich genug davon Magie zu wirken, weil es sich einfach nicht richtig anfühlte. Ich war in meiner Welt kein Magier und das einzige Mal, als ich wirklich was mit Magie zu tun hatte, war bei einem meiner Mary Sue Projekte und selbst da hatte es lange genug gedauert, bis ich das akzeptiert hatte. Ein Psychologe hätte aus diesem Verhalten der Ablehnung sicher irgendetwas tiefgründig interessantes über mich erfahren.

Immerhin hatte ich eine große Pause von Wavers Übungen bekommen, als wir in einem Second Hand Shop für Kleidung halt gemacht hatten. Von dem Geld, welches das ältere Ehepaar mir gegeben hatte, fand ich tatsächlich ein paar notwendige Sachen wie Unterwäsche, ein paar Hosen und Oberteile. Wie gewohnt hatte ich dabei eher weniger auf gutes aussehen geachtet, sondern darauf ob es praktisch war, auch wenn Rider darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich als Mädchen mindestens einen Rock mitnehmen müsste oder ein Kleid. Die Debatte daraufhin war zwischen Rider und mir gelaufen, in wie weit seine Ansichten zeitgemäß wären. Rider hatte gemeint, dass es die Pflicht einer Frau sei Kleider zu tragen, wenn sie das Herz eines Mannes erobern wolle.

„Eine Frau muss alle Waffen zur Schau stellen, die sie hat um einen Mann in die Knie zu zwingen.“

Das waren seine Worte. Und ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er recht, wenn man es oberflächlich betrachtete. Allerdings sah die aufgeklärte Frau in mir das anders. Was ich Rider auch mehr als deutlich machte und ihn damit zu erheitern schien.

„Ich weiß, dass ich sicherlich die ein oder andere Waffe zur Schau stellen kann, aber ich bevorzuge es mich mit den Waffen zu messen, die man nicht auf Anhieb sieht.“

„Ein gut getarnter Angriff, also. Ich sehe du verstehst etwas von Kriegsführung, auch wenn es mir lieber ist in den direkten Angriff überzugehen.“

Rider brachte mich damit zum Lachen. Er sah scheinbar wirklich alles im Leben als einen Krieg oder viel mehr als eine Möglichkeit etwas zu erobern, was für den König der Eroberer nicht anders zu erwarten war.

Waver hingegen schien von diesem Gespräch nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein. Auch wenn er nicht versuchte sich in die Unterhaltung von mir und Rider einzumischen und mich stattdessen zu weiteren Tuch-Veränderungszaubern zu nötigen.

„Sag mal, Bursche, wie sollte eine Frau sich deiner Meinung nach verhalten, wenn sie einen Mann erobern will?“, fragte Rider schließlich, als er merkte, wie ruhig sein Master geworden war.

„Das ist alles vollkommen irrelevant. Versteht ihr nicht, in was für einer Situation sie steckt? Wenn jemand ihre Kreisläufe genauso spüren kann wie ich, wird sie früher oder später in den heiligen Gralskrieg hineingezogen. Vor allem wenn herauskommt, dass sie aus einer anderen Welt kommt und der heilige Gral sie wahrscheinlich beschworen hat. Sie hat gar nicht die Zeit sich um so etwas zu kümmern!“

Irgendwie war mir das im Gespräch mit Rider vollkommen entfallen. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass der König der Eroberer ein guter Gesprächspartner war.

„Und was soll sie deiner Meinung nach machen, Bursche? Sich verkriechen und in ständiger Angst leben, dass man sie finden könnte? Das ist doch kein Leben. Sie sollte es trotz allem genießen. Aber schön, ich verstehe wo deine Sorgen liegen. Wir werden ihr einfach ein paar Verteidigungszauber beibringen.“

„Wir? Was sagst du da? Von Magie hast du doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, ich muss es ihr alles beibringen.“

Ich musste wirklich schmunzeln, als ich die beiden so beobachtete. Sie waren wirklich ein Herz und eine Seele, selbst wenn Waver das nicht so sah. Ein Traum ganz nach meinem Geschmack also. Und bisher schien ja nichts gefährliches hier los zu sein. Noch dazu waren die anderen Servants nicht beschworen und damit gab es keine wirkliche Gefahr in den Krieg hineingezogen zu werden. Es konnte noch Tage dauern, bis die letzten Servants beschworen worden und mich würde der Wecker sicher noch vor dem Startschuss wecken, oder viel eher Skipper würde das tun.

„Also bisher habe ich alles ganz gut verstanden, was du mir beibringen wolltest, Waver. Die Umsetzung scheitert nur an meinem Geist.“

„Dann konzentriere dich einfach besser auf das Wesentliche. Für den Anfang solltest du nur das Nötigste tun und nicht mehr. Allerdings sollten wir uns einen Ort suchen, an dem wir unbeobachtet sind. Vielleicht brauchst du einfach visuelles Anschauungsmaterial.“

Ich nickte, denn das war wohl wirklich genau das was ich brauchte. Man durfte mich halt nicht vor eine Aufgabe setzen und sagen „Mach mal“, meist kam das Gegenteil von dem was man wollte raus. Nicht dass das schlecht war... nicht immer zumindest. Arbeitsanweisungen umsetzen konnte ich immerhin, nur ob man es sich so vorgestellt hatte, war immer eine andere Frage.

 

Wir befanden uns an einem Tempel, weit abgelegen von der Hauptstraße oder anderen Häusern, umgeben von Bäumen, so dass es fast schien, als hätten wir uns in einen Wald verzogen.

„Bevor wir mit den Verteidigungszaubern anfangen... wie agieren Magier in deiner Welt?“, fragte Waver und begann so unsere „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste“ Stunde.

„Gar nicht. Wir haben keine Magier. Wir stellen uns lediglich vor, dass Magie immer mit Zauberstäben gewirkt wird. Wobei es in dieser Vorstellung auch Differenzierungen gibt. Und wir unterteilen in verschiedene Arten von Magie. Tränke mit magischer Wirkung, Wesen die mit einem Blick jemanden zu Stein verwandeln können, Gegenstände in denen magische, göttliche Kraft inne wohnt.“

Waver schien nachdenklich zu sein und ich fragte mich, was für Gedanken ihm gerade durch den Kopf schossen. Vielleicht sah er mich ja als hoffnungslosen Fall, weil die Vorstellung von Magie dieser Welt einfach nicht entsprach?

„Dann ist deine Vorstellung so oberflächlich wie von den meisten Menschen unserer Welt und unterscheidet sich nicht groß. Wie ich schon erzählt habe, hat ein jeder Magier magische Kreisläufe in sich, die sich aktivieren, wenn Magie gewirkt wird. Durch diese Kreisläufe wird Mana geleitet. Allerdings wird nicht jeder Kreislauf für jeden Zauber aktiviert. Manche Zauber benötigen nur einen Kreislauf, andere zwei. Magier sollten daher so weitflächige Gebiete wie möglich abdecken, da es sonst passieren kann, dass ungenutzte Kreisläufe verkümmern. Nicht sterben, aber eben verkümmern und dadurch der Manafluss und auch die magische Kraft eingeschränkt wird.“

Was Waver erzählte ergab Sinn und deckte sich vor allem mit dem, was ich bei Fate/Stay Night erfahren hatte. Doch selbst wenn ich dieses Wissen nicht gehabt hätte, wären Wavers Ausführungen sehr informativ und leicht verständlich gewesen.

„Heißt das, je mehr Kreisläufe für einen Zauber genutzt werden, umso stärker wird er?“

„Nein, das hängt viel mehr von dem Manafluss ab. Und wie viel Mana ein Magier besitzt. Je mehr Mana fließen kann, desto stärker kann der Zauber wirken. Stell es dir so vor. Ein Magier mit viel Mana könnte einen Verstärkungszauber länger halten als ein Magier mit wenig Mana.“

Das ergab wirklich Sinn und war auch einer der Gründe, warum ich gerade in Spielen wie Ar Tonelico bei meinen Reyvateils immer versuchte die höchsten Manawerte zu erreichen. Dadurch konnte sich ein Zauber länger aufbauen und natürlich auch viel mehr Schaden machen.

„Wie entscheidet sich die Menge an Mana? Kann man das trainieren? So was wie ein Level Up?“

„Nun jeder Mensch kommt mit einer gewissen Menge an Mana zur Welt. Sie erhöht sich dezent während des Alterungsprozesses. Allerdings ist das die einzige Möglichkeit sein Mana zu steigern. Multipliziert wird der Faktor nur, indem man Erben zeugt. Das heißt, je länger es eine Magierfamilie gibt, desto mehr Mana steht ihnen zur Verfügung. Daher sind im heiligen Gral Krieg die Favoriten auch meist die großen Magierfamilien.“

Wavers Gesichtsausdruck wurde düsterer, als er das erwähnte, wobei ich mich nur zu gut daran erinnerte, warum er an diesem Gralskrieg teilnahm. Er wollte sich als Magier beweisen. Als jemand, der auch als Magier der dritten Generation seiner Familie behaupten konnte.

„Mh... Das heißt als Mitglied einer kleinen Magierfamilie muss man mit dem wenigen Mana das man hat gut arbeiten. Das bedeutet viel Planung. Und viel Arbeit. Wird schwer einen aus der großen Magierfamilie zu besiegen.“

„Das ist... Das mag wahr sein aber-“

„Ist nicht unmöglich ich weiß. Auch wenn die großen Magierfamilien sicher nicht nur in der Menge an Mana einen Vorteil haben. Aber ich denke gerade wenn man kreativ werden muss, kann man Wege bestreiten, die andere vielleicht nicht sehen.“

Ich lächelte Waver an und erkannte so etwas wie Überraschung in seinem Blick. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht so viele Leute getroffen, die seiner Meinung waren. An seiner Schule hatte er ja reichlich Gegenwind erfahren.

„Du glaubst nicht das... also... ich chancenlos bin?“

Er schien zu zweifeln, weswegen ich zu Rider sah, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Aber gut, das Waver etwas weinerlich war und nicht wirklich vollständig an sein Vorhaben glaubte, war mir ja klar gewesen.

„Wenn du nicht aufgibst und nach dem Ziel strebst dann nicht. Außerdem, Rider ist ein guter Servant und wird sicher ein oder zwei Augen auf dich haben. Noch dazu weißt du ja nicht, ob die großen Magierfamilien wirklich in diesem Krieg dabei sind. Was, wenn sie niemanden haben, der für sie antreten kann? Dann fallen sie schon mal raus. Und das würde deine Chancen steigern. Du solltest also nicht aufgeben, bevor es angefangen hat. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn du selbst überzeugt bist, dass auch ein kleiner Magier einen großen übertrumpfen kann. Es wird nicht leicht, klar, aber gib dich und deine Ideale nicht auf.“

„Bursche, ich glaube ihr solltet langsam anfangen. Die Theorie hat sie denke ich verstanden.“

Noch immer etwas sprachlos, nickte Waver und holte wieder das Taschentuch hervor. Geistig seufzte ich schon genervt auf, denn ich hatte die Übungen mit dem Taschentuch eigentlich satt. Zumal Waver nie wirklich damit zufrieden gewesen war, was ich gezaubert hatte.

„Wir sollten weiter üben das Wesen von Dingen zu verändern. Auf diese Art und Weise kannst du einen Schutzschild aus vielen anderen Dingen machen. Noch dazu ist es eine wirklich einfache Magie“

„Und dennoch nicht für ein Dauerfeuer geeignet, nachdem was du mir erklärt hast. Sobald der Manafluss unterbrochen wird, kann nichts mehr blockiert werden.“

Ich beobachtete Waver, der das Taschentuch zu einer erstarrten Platte machte. Und als wollte er mich meiner Worte Lügen strafen, ließ er es fallen, woraufhin das Tuch allerdings nicht an Form verlor, sondern immer noch wie eine harte Platte aufkam.

„Man muss nur kreativ werden. Selbst wenn du das Tuch einen kurzen Moment lang loslässt, versiegt der Manafluss nicht sofort. Die Zeit sollte dir reichen um deinen inneren Manafluss umzulenken, auf etwas, dass das Tuch berührt um so den Schutz weiter zu gewährleisten.“

Ich beobachtete Waver und sah wieder zu dem Tuch. Allerdings konnte ich nicht sehen, welche Magiekreisläufe er aktiviert hatte oder gar umgeändert.

„Und dennoch bist du Schutzlos, Magier. Wären wir schon im Krieg, hätte mein Pfeil dich sofort durchbohrt und dann hätte es dir nichts gebracht dein Mana in den Boden zu leiten, damit es dein kleines Tuch weiterhin verstärkt.“

ich erschrak, als ich eine Stimme über uns wahrnahm und ich war nicht die einzige, denn selbst Waver schien überrascht zu sein.

„Du hast dich also doch entschieden, dich zu zeigen, Archer.“

Der Einzige der ganz und gar nicht überrascht schien, war Rider, der gezielt zu jenem Baum hinauf sah, auf dem ein junger Mann mit kurzen, silbernen Haar saß. Seine grauen Augen blitzten amüsiert zu uns herab. Und doch war seine Körperhaltung lässig. Er saß dort auf Baum, ließ ein Bein, vom Ast baumeln, auf dem er saß. Es war nicht leicht ihn zu erkennen, da sein Oberteil in einem grünblau gehalten war und lediglich einige Knöpfe Gold durchschimmerten. Die Hose selbst war in einem dunklen Braun gehalten, fast schon schwarz und war mit keiner Falte zu weit von seinem Körper ab.

„Du wusstest das ein Archer hier ist und hast nichts gesagt?“, schimpfte Waver und ich konnte das schon nachvollziehen. Doch Rider schien immer noch nicht beunruhigt.

„Beruhige dich, Magier. Wenn ich euch ausschalten wollte, hätte ich das schon längst getan. Aber der Krieg hat noch nicht begonnen und für mich gibt es noch keinen Grund zu kämpfen.“

Die Blätter raschelten, als der Archer sich von seinem Ast erhob und nun in voller Größe dort stand. Vom Alter her, hätte ich ihn eher in die Klasse von Waver gesteckt. Jungenhaft, aber doch niedlich. Ganz mein Beuteschema, wenn er im Anime aufgetaucht wäre.

„Nun, es ist nicht gesagt, dass wir sofort gegeneinander kämpfen müssten. Ich bin der König der Eroberer. Alexander der Große, der rote Rider. Wer bist du?“

Rider hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und legte damit eine sehr lässige Haltung an den Tag. Er hatte nicht einmal in sein Schlachtgewand gewechselt, was nur zu deutlich machte, dass er in dem Archer gerade keine Gefahr sah.

„Ich bin Paris Prinz von Troja und ein Servant der Archer Klasse. Aber das habt ihr ja bereits gut erkannt.“

Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er vom Ast absprang und zu Boden zu gleiten schien.

„Paris? Du meinst der Paris der mit Helenas Entführung den Untergang Trojas beschwor?“, fragte Waver und schien damit einen wunden Punkt zu treffen, denn das selbstsichere Lächeln schwand und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck der voller Reue, Wut und Scham war.

„Nein, der Paris, der Achilles mit seinem Pfeil und Bogen in die Knie zwang und damit seinen Bruder Hektor rächte.“

Seine Worte waren bissig und scheinbar nagte die Erinnerung an Helena doch schwerer an ihm, als er eigentlich wollte. Wahrscheinlich war sein Sieg über Achilles das, wovon er sich wünschte, dass man ihn besang. Mir hingegen fielen noch ein paar dutzend andere Dinge ein, die man besingen konnte.

„Du bist der Bursche, der Achilles besiegte und mit einem Pfeil seinen Schwachpunkt traf?“, fragte Rider interessiert und schien wirklich beeindruckt zu sein. Wäre ich auch gewesen, wenn ich von Achilles Schwachpunkt wüsste und nicht noch ahnte, wer Paris geholfen hatte.

„Und nicht nur Achilles Ferse. Ich habe viele Herzen der holden Weiblichkeit erobert. Darunter die Schönsten der Schönen. Sogar die Götter waren von meiner Persönlichkeit angetan und ließen mich entscheiden wem der goldene Apfel gebührte.“

Er preiste sich förmlich an und eigentlich konnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen, dass er, der so jungenhaft aussah, nicht wie ein Mann, so begehrt sein sollte. Er hatte viele weiche Züge, keinerlei Härte, was aber unter Umständen auch sehr attraktiv wirken konnte und unter bestimmten Umständen vielleicht sogar einem Schönheitsideal entsprach.

„Doch hätte ich heute noch diesen goldenen Apfel, würde ich ihm keiner Göttin überreichen, sondern der Dame, die sich in eurer Obhut befindet.“

Zielgerichtet kam er auf mich zu, wobei seine Lippen sich wieder zu einem charmanten Lächeln verformten. Er schien genau zu wissen, welcher Ausdruck wie wirken würde und gerade das machte mir Angst. Vor allem wenn dieses Lächeln, in diesem Moment, mir galt.

Ich fühlte mich bedroht, nicht weil er mir drohte, denn das tat er nicht, sondern weil er eindeutige Zusagen machte. Und damit konnte ich nicht umgehen. Ich konnte nicht damit umgehen, wenn man mich als hübsch bezeichnete oder mir irgendwelche Avancen machte.

„Bleib stehen, Archer!“, forderte ich, ohne groß nachzudenken und wich selbst ein paar Schritte zurück, um genügend Distanz zwischen ihm und mir zu bekommen.

„Du darfst mich auch Paris nennen. Erweist mir doch die Ehre und flüstert mit eurer lieblichen Stimme, euren Namen für mich.“

Er schien nicht einmal daran zu denken stehen zu bleiben und ging weiter auf mich zu. Seine Beine waren länger wie meine, so dass ich fast schon zwei Schritte machen musste, um die Distanz nicht zu verringern.

„Ich sagte bleib stehen! Ich bin gerade nicht erpicht darauf deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Archer!“

Er schien verwundert und überrascht, als er stehen blieb, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. Und doch setzte er sich nicht weiter in Bewegung. Er blieb einfach stehen und sah mich mit diesem charmanten Lächeln an.

„Ich habe die Schönste der Schönen verführt, für sie mein Reich in den Untergang geführt, für sie den Tod meines Bruders auf den Schultern getragen und nun in diesem neuen Leben soll es tatsächlich eine Frau geben, die mir widersteht? Oder bist du einfach nur schüchtern, meine Schöne, weil du dich in Begleitung eines Masters und seines Servants befindest?“

„Ich will dich einfach nicht näher kennenlernen. Deine Art ist mir zuwider!“

Erneut warfen ihn meine Worte aus der Bahn, dieses mal fing er sich aber nicht gleich. Stattdessen brauchte es Riders Einfluss um ihn aus seinem Bann zu holen.

„Du solltest aufgeben, Archer. Sie scheint in keiner Art und Weise an weiteren Annäherungen von dir interessiert zu sein. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich es verstehen kann. Es braucht mehr als nur ein hübsches Gesicht und Selbstvertrauen um das Herz einer Frau zu erobern. Du solltest vielleich-“

Freundschaftlich legte Rider Archer eine Hand auf die Schulter, oder versuchte es vielmehr, denn Archer schlug seine Hand weg.

„König der Eroberer, ihr seid ein Mann, der viele Dinge erobert hat. Seien es Länder, Servants, Menschen. Aber maßt euch nicht an, zu denken, dass ihr Ahnung von dem Herz einer Frau habt. Und dennoch, für heute werde ich es dabei belassen.“

Er wandte seinen Blick noch einmal zu mir, lächelte wieder und löste sich auf, wie es nur ein Servant tun konnte.

„Mh, ein sehr von sich selbst überzeugter Bengel. Wenn seine Fähigkeiten wirklich dem entsprechen was er sagt, dann würde er sich gut in meiner Armee machen“, erklärte Alexander und schien in keinster Weise beleidigt darüber zu sein, dass Paris ihm die Hand weg geschlagen hatte.

„Warte Mal, Rider! Wir haben nicht erfahren, zu welcher Fraktion er gehört. Wenn er nun zu der schwarzen Fraktion gehört...“

„Was soll er seinem Master schon sagen, Bursche. Dass wir einer Magierin helfen, die nicht am heiligen Gral Krieg teilnimmt? Was für einen Nutzen hätte das?“

„Er könnte sie zur Geisel nehmen und denken das wir damit erpressbar werden. Sie ist unsere Verantwortung.“

Es war erneut einer dieser kleinen Disputs, die beide miteinander austrugen, wobei es wohl nur Waver war, der einen Disput daraus machte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er seinem Master davon berichtet. Keine Ahnung was mich davon überzeugt, aber... Die Art wie er auf dem Baum saß wirkte sehr entspannt. Ich glaube er war entgegen dem Wunsch seines Masters hier. Und wenn sein Master da gewesen wäre, hätte sich Paris nicht so vorgestellt. Der Name eines Heldengeistes ist doch das größte Geheimnis was er wahren sollte, oder nicht?“

Waver und Rider sahen mich an, wobei sich auf Riders Gesicht erneut ein Lächeln abzeichnete.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr. Der Name eines Heldengeistes kann auf sein noble Phantasm hinweisen und so natürlich helfen eine passende Gegenstrategie zu finden. Sollte er in der schwarzen Fraktion und damit unser Feind sein, dann sind wir gewiss im Vorteil und können entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen.“

Waver seufzte und hob das Taschentuch vom Boden auf. Scheinbar erinnerte er sich daran, weswegen wir hergekommen waren.

„Und dennoch, jetzt sollte sie erst recht lernen, wie sie sich verteidigen kann.“

Was Waver sagte, stimmte. Allmählich zweifelte ich immer mehr daran, dass dies nur ein Traum. Nein. Seit ich mich an dem Taschentuch geschnitten hatte, wusste ich, dass dies hier meine Realität war.

 


	3. Kapitel 2: Gralswerkzeug

Mein Blick war auf das Pflaster gerichtet, während ich ein paar Möhren für ein Curry schnitt. Die Kartoffeln waren geschnitten, ebenso das Fleisch, dass bereits in einer Pfanne kurz angebraten worden war. Zwei geschälte Zwiebeln lagen noch vor mir und doch... Ich konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren.

Mein Finger schmerzte, was an dem Schnitt lag, den ich mir selbst zugefügt hatte. Also kein Traum. Diese Gewissheit sickerte immer selbstsicherer in mein Bewusstsein. Damit blieb nur die Theorie, dass ich gerufen wurde, vom heiligen Gral. Doch wozu? Wenn nicht als Servant, wofür dann?

Ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag, sah ich auf die Handrücken meiner beiden Hände. Keine Befehlszauber. Also war ich auch nicht dazu bestimmt ein Master zu sein. Doch wozu war ich dann hier? Ruler konnte ich ausschließen. Den schienen Rider und Waver bereits kennengelernt zu haben. Was für Rollen konnte es sonst noch in einem heiligen Gralkrieg geben?

Ich warf die Möhren zusammen mit den Kartoffeln in einen Topf, in dem ich bereits etwas Brühe angesetzt hatte. Die Möhren und Kartoffeln würden länger kochen müssen.

„Welch lieblichen Düfte kommen aus dieser Küche.“

Ich sah auf zu Rider, der einen Stuhl in die kleine Kochnische trug und ihn in meiner Nähe platzierte, bevor er sich setzte.

„Ich kann ein Fenster öffnen, wenn es zu stark riecht.“

„Nein nein, es ist alles gut. Die Großeltern sind noch außer Haus und der Bursche studiert in seinem Zimmer den Archer Paris. Er scheint davon auszugehen, dass Archer zur schwarzen Fraktion gehört. Wie denkst du darüber, Mädchen?“

Ich nahm mir ein paar Lauchzwiebeln und begann diese zu schneiden, während ich darüber nachdachte. An Paris, an seine Worte. Das was er gesagt hatte und mit dem Gesagten nicht gesagt hatte.

„Mh... könnte gut sein. Er hat seine Fraktion nicht genannt, nachdem er wusste, dass du und Waver zur roten Fraktion gehören. Als Master hätte man einen großen Vorteil, wenn man vor Beginn des eigentlichen Krieges ein Mitglied der schwarzen Fraktion auslöscht. Mit dem was er nicht sagte, ließ er alles offen. Ein cleverer Schachzug, denn die Möglichkeit, dass er doch eurer Fraktion angehört, besteht immer noch. Dass er euch nicht angegriffen hat, könnte darauf hindeuten. Hätte er das getan und gewonnen, er hätte sich und seinem Master wertvoller Verbündeter beraubt.“

„Du glaubst also, dass wir verloren hätten?“

Ich leerte das Brett und dachte erneut nach. In keinster Weise wollte ich Rider und Waver einen Sieg absprechen, aber Paris... wir wussten nur seinen Namen. Nichts aber von seinem Noble Phantasm.

„Lancer, Archer und Saber sind doch die Ritterklassen, wobei die Saber-Klasse zur mächtigsten zählt. Und auch Lancer und Archer sind nicht zu verachten. Wenn Paris wirklich so zielsicher ist, wie er es sagt, und ich zweifle nicht, dass es sein Pfeil war, der Achilles Ende bedeutete, dann... ist es ihm vielleicht ein leichtes Schwachpunkte zu finden. Das könnte eine große Gefahr bedeuten. Nicht der Pfeil selbst, sondern dass was er damit durchbohren könnte.“

Rider sah mich an und ich spürte, seinen prüfenden Blick. Er lächelte nicht, schien auch nicht belustigt, sondern ernst.

„Sag, Mädchen. Was machst du dort, wo du herkommst?“

Ich hielt inne, als ich eine rote Paprika genommen und entkernen wollte. Kurz fragte ich mich, was Rider wohl dachte, dass ich tat. Und wie auffällig oder unauffällig mein Wissen war.

„Ich bin in der Kundenbetreuung tätig und löse Probleme, oder versuche es zumindest. Manchmal bin ich nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, obwohl ich wüsste wie es geht. Aber meine Mittel sind eingeschränkt. Echt deprimierend so was. Vor allem weil diese Menschen die meine Hilfe wollen immer denken ich dürfte alles.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich, wie Rider zu einer Flasche Wein griff, weswegen ich, fast als hätten wir uns abgesprochen, zwei Gläser aus einem Hängeschrank holte.

„Oho, du willst mit mir anstoßen?“

„Nein, aber Wein macht sich zum kochen immer gut. Und da du wahrscheinlich die ganze Flasche alleine trinken würdest, mach mir bitte ein Glas voll.“

„Mit Wein kochen... Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Bediensteten das damals gemacht haben. Die moderne Zeit ist wirklich aufregend geworden.“

 

Ich hatte mich bemüht, dass Curry so japanisch wie möglich zu halten. Wobei ich bei der Schärfe, aus Unsicherheit darauf geachtet hatte, dass sie nicht den japanischen Standard entsprach. Wobei ich das noch nie getan hatte. Meine Freunde mussten sogar immer nachwürzen. Still und heimlich fragte ich mich, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch etwas anderes hatte machen sollen. Gedanken die ein bisschen zu spät kamen, denn die Teller waren gefüllt und zu fünft saßen wir an dem Esstisch und löffelten das Curry gemeinsam aus.

„Das schmeckt wirklich gut, Erenya. Nicht das wir daran gezweifelt haben, aber es beruhigend zu wissen, dass du auch richtige Hausmannskost zubereiten kannst.“

Ich lächelte erleichtert, als Frau MacKenzie lobende Worte für mein Curry fand. Und als wollte er ihre Worte bestätigen, nickte Rider, der allerdings erneut zur Mühle mit den Curryflocken griff. Scheinbar war es für ihn nicht scharf genug, aber irgendwie hatte ich mir das auch gedacht.

„Das freut mich, dass es euch schmeckt. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, würde ich gerne wieder für euch kochen.“

Es war nicht gelogen und fühlte sich auch wie das mindeste an, dass ich tun konnte. Und doch, war da etwas in mir, dass unsicher war. Es war kein Traum, diese Gewissheit, sickerte immer tiefer in die Abgründe meiner Seele.

Es war kein Traum, also würde ich wohl noch einige Zeit hier verweilen müssen. Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass ich Geld bräuchte, um zu leben. Geld um diesen beiden das zurück zu zahlen. Nur wie... wie sollte ich an einen Job kommen. Mit Magie vielleicht? Wenn man diese beiden überzeugen konnte, dass ich ihr Enkelkind war, konnte man sicher auch anderweitig Leute davon überzeugen, dass ich eine Angestellte war. Aber wollte ich das? Wollte ich mir auf diese Art und Weise den Lebensunterhalt sichern?

Ich sah auf meinen Teller und überlegte. Es hatte schon seine gewissen Verlockungen. Mit Hilfe der Magie konnte ich sicher nach den Berufen greifen, die mir in meiner Welt irgendwie verwehrt blieben. Ich wusste immerhin, dass ich nicht dumm war. Aber... würde mein Gewissen das erlauben?

 

„Ich glaube ich weiß, was Archers Noble Phantasm ist“, erklärte Waver, als er mit mir und Rider zusammen in seinem Zimmer saß. Scheinbar waren seine Nachforschungen in irgendeiner Weise erfolgreich gewesen.

„Nun sag schon, Bursche. Was ist es?“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ein göttlicher Pfeil ist. Laut den Legenden konnte Paris Achilles nur besiegen, weil der Gott Apollon seinen Pfeil auf dessen Schwachpunkt lenkte. Paris selbst ging nie in die Geschichte ein, weil er ein großer Kämpfer war. Das war eher sein Bruder Hektor, der allerdings gegen Achilles unterlag. Doch in seinen letzten Atemzügen, ritzte er in seinen Körper die Botschaft ein, wo der Schwachpunkt von Achilles liegt. Als sein Leichnam den Trojanern übergeben wurde, fand Paris diese Botschaft.“

„Du meinst Archer konnte nur gewinnen, weil er Hilfe hatte?“

Waver nickte und verschränkte dabei die Arme.

„Ich schätze, dieser Archer wird der Schwächste sein. Einzig sein Noble Phantasm könnte gefährlich werden, wenn auch dieser Pfeil von Apollons Kraft gelenkt wird. Das heißt wir müssten Archer, wenn er zur schwarzen Fraktion gehört, in einem Kampf ausschalten, bevor er sein Noble Phantasm einsetzt.“

Was Waver sagte klang logisch und doch war mir nicht wohl dabei Paris schon jetzt zu unterstützen. Er war ein Heldengeist im Kampf um den heiligen Gral. Noch dazu gab es ein Problem.

„Was wenn er zur roten Fraktion gehört? Wenn der Gegner davon erfährt, könnte er das schwächste Glied in der Kette sein.“

„Das ist in der Tat ein Problem. Aber um Chancengleichheit zu schaffen, gibt es sicher einen Servant in der roten Fraktion, der diese Schwäche ausgleicht.“

Es schien Rider nicht zu beunruhigen, dass eventuell ein schwaches Glied in ihrer Fraktion sein konnte. Ich wusste nicht, ob mich das beunruhigen sollte oder nicht.

„Noch dazu gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass ein schwarzer Servant die Seite wechselt. In diesen Gralskrieg sind alle Möglichkeiten offen.“

Ich erinnerte mich an Apocrypha. Sie hatten Recht, ein Servant konnte immer noch die Seiten wechseln und einen neuen Master bekommen, wenn der Ursprüngliche verstorben war. Und dennoch.

„Was wenn dieser Paris, aus einer andere alternativen Zeitlinie kommt? Es heißt doch, dass der Gral Heldengeister aus allen Zeiten beschwören kann. Das schließt doch sicher auch andere Zeitverläufe ein. Helden aus einer Zeitlinie, die nicht zu dieser hier gehören.“

Beide sahen mich an und schienen überrascht, dass mir dieser Gedanke gekommen war. Vielleicht auch, dass ich Paris nicht einfach nur als Großmaul sehen wollte. Es waren wohl wirklich die nicht gesagten Worte, die mir bei Paris Sorgen bereiteten.

„Da fällt mir ein Mädchen, du weißt von den Gralskriegen Bescheid und sagtest, man kann in deiner Welt darüber erfahren, obwohl es keine Magier gibt.“

Das war in der Tat eine gute Frage und ich überlegte, wie es ihnen erklären konnte, ohne dass ich davon redet, dass sie imaginäre Figuren waren.

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß selbst nicht so genau, warum es dieses Wissen gibt. Vielleicht, ist meine Zeitlinie weiter voraus als eure. Jedenfalls, weiß ich von zwei verschiedenen dritten und vierten Gralskriegen. In einer dieser Kriege wurdet...“ Ich stoppte kurz und dachte nach. Nein, es war zu spät. Die Schwelle war übertreten und es war eine alternative Zeitlinie. Was sollte ich also da zerstören? „ihr beide erwähnt. Ihr habt verloren, gegen Gilgamesh dem König der Helden. Und auch in der zweiten Zeitlinie gibt es keinen Rider namens Alexander der gewonnen hat, sondern nur die Yggdmillennias, die den heiligen Gral stahlen, wodurch der vierte Gralskrieg nach Fraktionsprinzip bestimmt wurde.“

„Aber... wenn Rider in beiden Zeitlinien nicht gewonnen hat wie soll er dann...“

„Bursche, komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Diese Zeitlinie ist noch lange nicht verloren. Der Kampf hat noch nicht einmal begonnen, warum sollten wir ihn dann also aufgeben? Und wenn das Schicksal selbst bereits den Sieger bestimmt hätte, so würde ich dennoch alles daran setzen den heiligen Gral zu erobern.“

Ernst sahen sich Rider und Waver an. Wie ich den Großen einschätzte, würde er sogar wirklich noch das Schicksal kippen. Nur würde ich das wollen? Würde ich wollen, dass Rider und Waver gewannen?

„Sag, Mädchen, wenn es so weit ist, würdest du zu unserer Unterstützung in den Kampf ziehen?“

„Rider! Was sagst du da? Sie beherrscht noch nicht einmal die Verteidigungszauber richtig und du willst sie in diesen Kampf mit hinein ziehen? Sie könnte dabei sterben, ist dir das klar?“

Rider ließ sich nicht beirren und sah stattdessen mich an.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Bursche. Wenn sie ablehnt, werde ich sie nicht zwingen an diesem Krieg teilzunehmen. Aber wenn sie sich entscheidet, könnte sie eine Unterstützung für uns sein. Nicht nur weil der heilige Gral sie vielleicht beschworen hat, sondern weil sie ein Wissen über zwei verschiedene Zeitlinien hat. Das bedeutet, sie kennt auch einige der Servants und Master und könnte unter Umständen auch wissen, wie ihre Kriegsstrategien sind.“

Waver schien zu verstehen, was Rider sagte. Und doch konnte ich in seinen Augen so etwas wie Zurückhaltung erkennen. Waver und Rider waren wirklich so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Und obwohl ein Teil von mir beide gerne als Sieger gesehen hätte, gab es immer noch einen Teil von mir, der das nicht hoffte.

„Also, Mädchen, wie lautet deine Antwort?“

„Ich bin kein Mensch der in Kriegen kämpfen kann. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt, der größte Schisser dem ich je begegnet bin. Vor allem, weil ich meinen eigenen Fähigkeiten nicht traue. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich euch mehr Klotz am Bein als wirklich Hilfe. Deswegen... Nein. Ich werde nicht mit euch in den Krieg ziehen. Vor allem nicht, weil ich nicht weiß, was meine Aufgabe sein sollte. Es kann sein, dass sich unsere Wege irgendwie kreuzen, oder aber auch nicht.“

Rider murrte und es war klar, dass meine Antwort ihn nicht vollständig glücklich machte und doch, wusste ich auch, dass er mir nichts aufzwingen würde, dass ich nicht wollte.

„Ich bin mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden, aber ich habe versprochen, dass ich dich nicht dazu zwingen werde, Mädchen. Die Informationen, die wir bisher von dir erhalten haben, sind schon ausreichend und könnten bereits über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden.“

 

Die MacKenzies hatten mir etwas Platz unter dem Dachboden geschaffen. Ein Lager für die Nacht, die in meiner Welt wohl nicht so schnell vergehen würde. Schlaf fand ich jedoch nicht, oder zumindest nicht vollständig. Ich schlummerte immer wieder ein, wachte aber bei dem kleinsten Knarzen der Dielen auf.

Nebenbei machten meine Gedanken es mir schwerer einen Moment der Ruhe für meine Seele zu finden. Nicht zu wissen warum man hier in einer fremden Welt war, war genauso unerträglich wie über die eigene Nutzlosigkeit in der eigenen nachzudenken. Wenn es wirklich der heilige Gral war... was hatte ihn dazu bewegt mich zu beschwören? Oder hätte es jeden anderen erwischen können?

Ein lächerlicher Gedanke erhob sich. „Wie in einem Mary Sue Projekt“. Ja. Diese Situation erschien mir wirklich ähnlich wie in dem Magi-MSP welches ich mit Nix bestritten hatte. Nur das sie dort Andeutungen gemacht hatte, dass es wirklich jeden hätte treffen können und ich einfach das Unglückslamm gewesen war. Also letzten Endes doch nichts besonderes. Ein Zufall, so wie in den Harry Potter Büchern. Bestimmt durch eine höhere Macht. Und wenn man so darüber nachdachte, war dieser Zufall lächerlich bedeutungslos.

Und doch, war nicht alles in unserem Leben ein lächerlicher Zufall? Taten Autoren nicht dasselbe, indem sie ihren Charakteren einfach ein Schicksal auferlegten, dass für sie wie ein Zufall erschien?

Ich drehte mich in meinem Futon um und versuchte diese Gedankenspirale zu stoppen. Sie war ergebnislos und würde mich nur in eine Depression stürzen, die ich nicht gebrauchen konnte. Ich holte tief Luft und starrte auf das T-Shirt, welches neben mir lag. Darauf war der Name einer Gruppe gedruckt, die mir allerdings nichts sagte. Es war weiß, doch der Druck war bunt genug, dass mir eigentlich schlecht davon wurde. Eigentlich nicht mein Stil, aber bequem.

'Könnte ich vielleicht... mit Magie...', kam es mir plötzlich in den Sinn. Wenn man das Wesen eines Stoffes ändern konnte, konnte man doch sicher auch dessen Aussehen ändern, oder? Farben, Form, Schriftzüge. Nur was war der richtige Spruch?

Ich erinnerte mich an die Worte und doch fragte ich mich, ob es Worte brauchte. Seltsam oder? Man musste einen magischen Spruch sagen, damit Magie wirkte. Selbst die Heldengeister mussten ihr Noble Phantasm beim Namen nennen um es zu aktivieren. Hatte diese Welt etwa nur Macht durch Worte? Das hatte schon fast was Faustsches. Am Anfang war das Wort.

Doch, wenn es wirklich nur Worte waren, konnte ich dann nicht meine eigenen Zauber schreiben? Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert. Was sollte schon passieren?

'Weiß auf blau, Veränderung Richtung weisen.'

Ich sprach die Worte nur in Gedanken und versuchte meinen Manafluss auf das T-Shirt zu lenken. Doch nichts. Obwohl es Worte waren, die in meinen Gedanken erklangen, passierte nichts. Seltsame Magie.

Ein kalter Windzug fuhr mir in den Nacken. Ein Klappern. Ich zog die Decke höher und bedeckte meinen Kopf. Ich hasste Kälte. Meine Hand fand zurück auf das T-Shirt neben mir. Ich würde es einfach noch einmal versuchen.

„Bestandteile aufspalten, Zusammensetzung fügen, Richtung... weisen“, flüsterte ich leise und stellte mir vor, was ich von dem T-Shirt erwartete. Noch bevor es das tun konnte, grub ich meine Finger in den Stoff. Es wurde eng.

Leises Knarzen. Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller. Worte hatten Macht, oder? Die Enge war ein Beweis dafür. Ein Rascheln. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es wurde wieder kälter, die Decke war zurück geschlagen. Ich war mir sicher... sehr sicher, dass ich das Fenster nicht geöffnet hatte.

Ein Prickeln auf meiner Haut. Das Gefühl, dass etwas schweres über mir war. Ein beengendes Gefühl. Vielleicht ein Traum? Halbschlaf? Nein... ich hatte das Fenster nicht geöffnet. Das Prickeln wurde stärker, ich nahm das T-Shirt und wandte mich mit diesem um, so dass es dieses Prickeln beseitigen konnte. Ein lauteres Rascheln, Schritte, ein Gesicht vor meinen Augen, das Aufblitzen eines Dolches.

 

Angst umgriff mein Herz, als ich sah, was ich mit dem Shirt vertrieben hatte. Dort stand er, am offenen Fenster, beleuchtet von dem einzigen Licht der Sterne. Sein Gesicht war bedeckt. Lediglich die Augen leuchteten mir aufmerksam in einer rosa Farbe entgegen.

Es brauchte keine Worte, damit ich wusste, wer er war. Oder eher, welcher Klasse er angehörte. Er stand einfach nur dort, starrte mich an und schien abzuwarten. Keiner seiner Muskeln schien angespannt. Keiner seiner Atemzüge schien überflüssig.

„Fick die Ziege...“, murmelte ich und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Alleine gegen einen Heldengeist, den nur ein anderer Servant besiegen konnte.

Ich hatte das T-Shirt immer noch umklammert und fragte mich, ob ich rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, wenn er angriff. Doch warum angreifen? Warum war er hier?

Ich blinzelte nur einmal und der Heldengeist war aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Ich spürte ihn nicht, hörte ihn nicht und fragte mich, warum ich ihn dann zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Hatte er das so gewollt um zu sehen wie ich reagierte? Warum war er hier?

Eine Berührung an meinem Haar. Es war wie ein Windhauch. Schnell wandte ich mich um, griff mit meiner Hand an die Stelle, doch da war niemand. Das Fenster klapperte wieder, ich wandte mich um und wusste, ich war alleine. Unsicher darüber, wie ich diese Situation beurteilen sollte, tastete ich an der Stelle, wo mich der Windhauch berührt hatte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Uneben, als hätte man mir dort etwas von meinem Haar abgeschnitten. Warum war er hier gewesen?

 

**~~**

 

Ich hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, oder mir einen Job zu suchen, denn Waver bestand wieder darauf, zu trainieren. Dafür hatte er erneut den Tempel mit dem dichten Baumdickicht bestimmt. Seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass Archer uns am Tag zuvor hier entdeckt hatte.

Anders als jedoch am Vortag hatte Waver eine Menge alltäglicher Dinge wie Fäden, Papier, Bücher und andere Dinge mitgebracht, von denen ich das Wesen eines jeden einzelnen ändern sollte.

Der Faden in meiner Hand war am schwersten, denn irgendwie tat sich nichts und das obwohl ich die Worte wie am Tag zuvor intonierte und nichts anders machte. Er blieb was er war, ein Faden.

„Was soll das, gestern hat es doch geklappt! Konzentrierst du dich nicht genug?“

Seltsam, es war mir erst aufgefallen, als Waver es ansprach. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Die Worte kamen zwar wie von selbst über meine Lippen aber ich konnte an nichts anderes denken als die Frage, was Assassin bei mir zu suchen hatte.

„Bursche, hör mal. Sie scheint heute etwas müde zu sein. Vielleicht hat die Nacht in fremder Umgebung ihr nicht gut getan.“

Es war wieder Rider, der für mich Partei ergriff und scheinbar aufmerksamer und mehr mitbekommen hatte als Waver. Oder war Waver einfach davon ausgegangen, dass meine Müdigkeit kein Störfaktor war?

„Die anderen Magier und Servants werden sicher keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, ob sie müde ist oder nicht.“

Rider schwieg und sah zu Waver der mich ansah und erneut forderte, dass ich dem Faden ein neues Wesen geben sollte.

„Sagt mal... Was kann man mit den Haaren einer Person machen?“

Es ließ mir keine Ruhe und ich würde mich wohl nicht konzentrieren können, wenn ich nicht eine Antwort bekam.

„Mit den Haaren einer Person? Du meinst einen DNA-Test?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte Wavers Frage. Ich hatte mich wohl nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt.

„Nein. Eher in Richtung Magie. In meiner Welt benutzt man Haare oder Dinge einer Person für Voodoo-Zauber. Gibt es hier so etwas auch?“

Erneut sahen sich Waver und Rider an. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie dasselbe fragen. Warum ich so etwas wissen wollte.

„In der Regel benutzt man so etwas nur bei Hexenzaubern. So etwas wie Voodoo eben. Allerdings gibt es viele magische Dinge, die noch nicht bekannt sind. Viele Familien spezialisieren sich und verbessern ihr Handwerk. Dieses spezialisierte Wissen wird aber meist nur innerhalb der eigenen Blutlinie weiter gegeben. Es könnte daher wesentlich mehr Zwecke für die Nutzung von persönlichen Dingen oder Haaren einer Person geben. Aber warum fragst du das?“

Also doch Voodoo. Es war das einzige was mir in den Sinn gekommen war, neben einem Harry Potter Vielsaft Trank. Doch warum sollte jemand wie ich aussehen wollen?

„Assassin hat mich gestern Abend besucht und mir einen echt schlampigen Haarschnitt verpasst“, murmelte ich in Gedanken und bereute es als mit bewusst wurde, dass ich es offenbart hatte.

„Was? Assassin war bei dir? Wann und was hat er gemacht?“

Waver schien mehr als besorgt, fast schon alarmiert.

„Kann es sein, dass Assassins Master vielleicht auch auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass sie vom heiligen Gral...“ Er beendete seine Worte nicht, sondern schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir ändern den Plan. Auch wenn es kein leichter Zauber ist, aber du musst schnellstmöglich die Reflexionsmagie lernen.“

Rider nickte und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ein guter Plan, Bursche. Wobei ein sich ausweitender Barrierenzauber auch nicht schaden könnte.“

Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Fast so, als würde mir heute der schrecklichste Tag überhaupt bevorstehen. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft ein T-Shirt umzufärben, wie sollte ich dann eine Barriere erschaffen oder einen Reflexionszauber?

 

Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte mich auf das was mich umgab. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich eine unsichtbare Mauer vor mir errichtete. Eng um meinen Körper geschlungen. Hart wie Stahl. Ein Schleier aus kristallisierten Mana.

„Weben Schleier erheben“, sprach ich die Worte, die mir Waver beigebracht hatte. Ich spürte die Wärme, die sich wie ein Mantel um mich legte. Ein seltsames Gefühl, etwas beruhigend, aber dennoch nicht wirklich angenehm.

„Spiegel Leuchten-“

Ich wollte gerade den nächsten Zauber sprechen, als ich auch schon meine unsichtbare Mauer splittern spürte und mich etwas am Arm streifte.

„Och man, ich krieg das nicht hin, wie soll ich bitte schnell genug so einen langen Spruch sprechen?“, meckerte ich und öffnete die Augen, wobei ich Waver ansah, der mich mit einer Beere beworfen hatte, die er an einen der Büsche gefunden hatte. Mein Arm war schon beerig rot und blau und bewies deutlich, dass ich zu langsam war.

„Du musst schneller sprechen.“

„Spiegel Leuchten neuverbunden ist nicht gerade der einfachste Spruch.“

Waver seufzte und blickte mich ernst an. Es nervte. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen zurückgeblieben, weil ich gerade mal einen Zauber in kurzer Zeit schaffte. Einen Kampf könnte ich damit nicht bestehen, denn dort bräuchte ich drei Zauber. Einen womit ich Material verhärtete, einen womit ich einen Schutzzauber sprach und einen mit dem das Material reflektierend machen konnte. Im Eifer des Gefechts vergaß ich sicher die Hälfte aller Worte.

„Dich beschweren bringt nichts. Kein Magier wird Rücksicht auf deine Erfahrung nehmen. Du solltest diese Zauber also täglich lernen. Am besten schreibst du sie dir auch hundert Mal auf um sie in deine Erinnerungen zu brennen.“

Das erschien mir doch schon etwas übertrieben. Und vollkommen veraltet.

„Noch einmal. Konzentrier dich, sprich sie schneller.“

Es war ein Training, dass mir gegen den Strich ging und allmählich kam meine bockige Seite zum Vorschein, die am liebsten alles hinwerfen wollte, die es hasste, dass ich es nicht gleich auf Anhieb konnte. Die wütend wurde und ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassen wollte. Und vor allem die Seite, die beweisen konnte, dass sie diesen ganzen komplizierten Mist nicht brauchte.

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte all diese Gefühle herunter zu schlucken. Diese Wut, diesen Hass, diesen Wunsch nach Perfektion...

Und doch schloss ich die Augen, versuchte mein Herz zu beruhigen, versuchte meinen Geist zu beruhigen der nur einen Haufen wirrer Gedanken hatte „Ausbrechen, Anders, Veränderung!“

Worte, von denen mir erst im Nachhinein bewusst wurde, dass sie wie ein Zauber klangen.

„Hey was machst du da!“

Ich öffnete die Augen und erkannte eine Beere, die Waver auf mich zugeworfen hatte. Sie war mitten in der Luft stehen geblieben, vibrierte und hatte etwas an sich, dass bedrohlich wirkte.

„Das waren nicht die Zauber, die du sagen solltest, was hast du gema-“

Er konnte seine Beschwerde nicht einmal richtig äußern, als die Beere platzte und uns beide mit ihrem Saft bespritzte. Seltsam, denn diese kleine Beere hatte definitiv zu viel Saft verteilt.

Und doch, zu sehen wie Waver Beerensaft im Gesicht hatte und ich nicht mehr die Einzige war, bei der das Training Spuren hinterließ, beruhigte meinen Dickkopf.

„Du siehst lustig aus, Waver! Du hast da noch Haut von der Beere im Haar.“

Ich musste lachen, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nicht weniger lächerlich aussah.

„Hör auf zu lachen, du hast den Zauber vollkommen versaut. Ich hab gesagt du sollst die richtigen Worte sprechen.“

„Bursche, ich habe sie keinen Zauber sprechen hören.“

Mein Lachen verstarb nicht, auch wenn ich irgendwo verstand, was Rider sagen wollte. Waver hingegen zupfte sich die Beerenhaut aus dem Haar und sah angewidert zu seinen Servant. Wie gerne hätte ich das noch einmal getan nur um diesen Anblick zu erhalten.

Als mein Lachen verstummte, fühlte ich mich besser. Und bereit wieder seinen Forderungen zu folgen.

„Mach es dieses Mal richtig.“

„Ja, ja.“

Ich schloss meine Augen, konzentrierte mich auf meine Umgebung, auf mich, meinen Körper, den Manafluss, der aus meinen Poren zu wabbte und mich umhüllte.

„Weben Schleier erheben.“

Ich spürte wieder wie es härter wurde, wie der Schutz sich erhob und mein Mana sich unsichtbar kristallisierte. Doch ich hielt meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur auf diesen Schutz. Ich versuchte weiterhin meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Und mir wurde eines klar, ich würde den Zauber auch dieses Mal nicht rechtzeitig sprechen können. Nicht diesen Spruch. Ein Wort... es musste nur ein Wort sein. Er sollte ein Befehl sein. Ein Befehl an mein Mana, der bereits als Schutz diente.

„Reflexion!“

Die Beere kam auf, dass spürte ich nur zu deutlich und doch platzte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, die Berührung war nur kurz, trocken und es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie zurückgeworfen worden.

„Hey!“

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah an mir hinab. Kein neuer Fleck. Obwohl die Beere mich berührt hatte?

„Was?“, fragte ich und sah Waver an, der alles andere als erfreut schien. „Hab ich es wieder vermasselt?“

Waver schwieg und überlegte kurz.

„Es war nicht der Zauber vom Burschen, soviel steht fest und doch hast du die Beere zurückgeworfen“, erklärte Rider, nachdem Waver selbst wohl nicht in der Lage war meinen kleinen, falschen Erfolg in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich kenne keinen Zauber, der nur mit einem Wort Intoniert wird.“

Ich schmunzelte und war einfach nur froh, dass ich Waver, der selbst dachte das ein einfacherer Magier einen Großmagier übertreffen konnte, erstaunt hatte.

„Am Anfang stand also doch das Wort“, flüsterte ich leise und ließ meinen Mana-Schutzmantel fallen. Doch diese Freude blieb mir jäh im Halse stecken, als ein kalter Schauer meinen Rücken hinabfuhr.

Es gab kein Zögern in meiner Bewegung, als ich in die Baumwipfel sah. Nichts. Und doch, ich spürte es nur zu deutlich, diese Blicke im Nacken.

Ich sah zu dem nächsten Baum, weiter und weiter, doch in keinen der Äste konnte ich eine Gestalt ausmachen. Ebenso wenig in den Büschen.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Und genauso plötzlich, wie ich den Schauer gespürt hatte, schwand er wieder. Doch das Gefühl dieser Blicke, verharrte immer noch im tiefsten Inneren meiner Seele.

„Mh... ich glaube schon.“

 

Mit einem kleinen Erfolg hatte sich Waver nicht zufrieden gegeben. Stattdessen hatte er mich noch häufiger mit Beeren beworfen und versucht den einen kleinen Erfolg zu replizieren. Leider erfolglos. Es würde also ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden alles so umzusetzen, wie es entweder Waver vorgab, oder wie ich es verwirklichen wollte.

Irgendwie widerstrebte es mir Magie so zu wirken, wie es diese Magie forderte. Aber genauso widerstrebte es mir in meiner Welt Kunden am Telefon anzulügen. Stattdessen sagte ich lieber, dass etwas eben total bescheiden lief. Ich hatte aufgehört nach den Regeln zu spielen zumindest im kleinen Maß.

„Ich sage es dir noch einmal, du musst dich an die Zauber halten.“

Waver betete mir diese Worte förmlich herunter und doch stellte ich auf Taub. Ich wollte es nicht hören. Wollte es nicht wahrhaben, wollte nicht nach diesen Regeln spielen.

„Wenn du mir sagst, wieso, dann tue ich das.“

„Huh? Was meinst du mit Wieso?“

Meine Frage schien Waver aus dem Konzept seiner Meckerei zu bringen. Und doch zögerte ich, ihm zu erklären, was ich meinte. So oft hatte ich Dinge in meiner Welt hinterfragt. Und so oft wurde ich mit „Weil es so ist“ abgespeist. Die Uni war daher ein Grauen gewesen, denn Charakterinterpretationen gingen bei mir über das Gelesene hinaus. Ich wollte nie verstehen, warum ich bei Geschichten keine „Was wäre wenn...“ Fragen stellen durfte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich werde mich einfach mehr anstrengen. Irgendwie.“

Es war auf einmal so ermüdend darum zu kämpfen. Zu kontern, zu widersprechen, dafür fehlte mir einfach die Kraft. Es war seltsam, doch wahrscheinlich auch logisch. Ich hatte Stundenlang versucht eine Barriere zu errichten, die Angriffe reflektieren konnte. Dafür war eine ganze Menge Mana aufgebraucht worden.

„Hey, Mädchen, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Obwohl ich Rider ganz deutlich hörte, fühlte es sich an, als würden seine Worte durch eine ganze Packung Watte dringen. Nein etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung“, erklärte ich dennoch und bemühte mich zu lächeln.

Es war kein Traum. Erneut sickerte die Erkenntnis ein. Warum gerade jetzt? Warum erinnerte ich mich gerade jetzt daran, dass dies kein Traum war?

„Rider!“

Langsam wandte ich meinen Kopf zu Waver, der inmitten des Weges stehen geblieben war und mit geweiteten Augen zu etwas, oder jemanden zu gucken schien.

„Ist das?“

Rider folgte seinem Blick und seine besorgte Miene wurde ernst. Auch wenn ich müde war, packte mich die Neugier, weswegen ich meine Blicke ebenfalls in die Richtung wandte, in die Waver sah. Dort stand sie, eine Frau mit dunkleren Teint, in einem weißen Kleid und langen schwarzen Haaren. Von ihr ging eine Ausstrahlung aus, die machtvoll, königlich war und das obwohl sie nach außen hin wie eine normale Person erschien. Wie eine Touristin, die Japan einfach nur so besucht. Und doch wusste ich, dass diese Frau nicht einfach nur für einen Urlaub nach Fuyuki gekommen war. Genauso wenig wie ich.

„Ja, das ist Ruler“, antwortete Rider und verschlug mir damit nur noch mehr den Atem. Nicht Shirou Amakusa oder Jeanne D'Arc... diese Timeline schaffte es selbst mich zu überraschen.

„Es freut mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, roter Rider und sein Master.“

Sie lächelte sanft, als sie wenige Schritte auf uns zukam und Waver und Rider begrüßte. Sie blieb vor ihnen stehen, kreuzte beide Arme über die Brust und neigte ihren Kopf zur Begrüßung.

Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, konnte ich die grünen Augen sehen, die aufmerksam und neugierig Waver und Rider fixierten. Und doch brannte mir eine Frage auf den Lippen, wer war diese Frau?

„Der Gral hat euch ziemlich früh beschworen, Ruler“, merkte Rider an und es hatte etwas zwanghaftes, so als versuchte er ein Gespräch mit der Person zu führen, wusste aber selbst nicht wie es anzustellen sein.

„Ich gebe zu, auch mich verwundert meine frühe Ankunft. Die Regularien sehen vor, dass der letzte Servant, der beschworen wird, jener der Ruler Klasse ist. Und doch sind im Moment noch nicht alle Servants beschworen worden. Aber nichts passiert, ohne dass der heilige Gral einen Grund dafür hat und mir gibt es die Möglichkeit die bisherigen Master und ihre Servants kennenzulernen. Sag, roter Master von Rider, wie ist dein Name.“

„W-Waver Velvet!“

Es war seltsam, denn ich hatte Waver seit meiner Ankunft noch nicht wirklich vor wem stottern hören und doch schien Ruler ihm genug Ehrfurcht einzuflößen, dass er es tat. Doch sie reagierte mit Verständnis und lächelte.

„Ich erwarte große Dinge von dir, Waver Velvet. Man nannte mich einst Hatschepsut.“

In meinem müden Hirn ratterte es und irgendwo schlug eine Hirnzelle mein alt verborgenes Ägyptenwissen auf und flüsterte mir, dass sie nicht nur einst Hatschepsut genannt wurde, sondern auch eine Pharaonin war. Etwas, dass im alten Ägypten als Seltenheit galt.

„Und wie ist euer Name, Begleitung von Waver Velvet?“

Ich sah Ruler fragend an, denn bisher hatte sie mich keines Blickes gewürdigt und nun sprach sie mich auf einmal an.

„Erena Tailor, so möchte ich gerne hier genannt werden.“

Etwas blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Verwunderung? Überraschung? Ich konnte es nicht klar deuten und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihre Blicke mich eingehend studierten.

„Eure Aura ist anders als die von Waver Velvet. An ihr haftet etwas... beschworenes und doch unterscheidet sie sich auch vom roten Rider. Ihr seid also kein Servant.“

„Richtig, Ruler. Das ist ist eine Sache, die wir uns fragen. Sie ist plötzlich in meinem Garten aufgetaucht und sagt, dass sie aus einem anderen Universum kommt, in dem sie keine Magierin ist. Und doch kann sie hier Magie wirken. Wisst Ihr, ob der heilige Gral selbst sie hier her geholt hat und warum?“

Immer noch studierte mich Ruler eingehend und kaum das Waver alles in kurzen Worten erklärt hatte, schien ihr Blick nur noch forschender zu werden.

„Das wäre das erste Mal, dass der heilige Gral jemand beschwört, der keinerlei Rolle im heiligen Gralkrieg spielt. Oder hat sie Befehlszauber?“

Ohne etwas zu sagen, hob ich beide Hände und präsentierte ihr die Rückseiten, auf denen weiterhin nichts darauf hindeutete, dass ich ein Teil dieses Krieges sein würde.

„Kein Master also und auch kein Servant. Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Solange der Gral aber ihre Rolle nicht deutlich definiert-“

„Was dann? Wollt Ihr als Ruler es einfach ignorieren? Solltet Ihr nicht gerade versuchen herauszufinden warum ich hier bin? Ihr müsst diesen Krieg schließlich überwachen.“

Ich wusste, dass ich gereizt klang. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass immer mehr einsickerte, dass dies kein Traum war. Und wenn dies kein Traum war, würde ich wohl ein großes Problem bekommen. Nein, ich hatte es schon. Denn das hier, war fernab eines Traumes.

„Der Gral beschwört nichts ohne Grund, aber Ihr habt eindeutig keine Rolle, daher ist es nicht von Belang für den Krieg. Euer Erscheinen könnte genauso gut das Ergebnis eines vergangenen Wunsches sein. Es tut mir leid, wenn dies für euch auf Unwohlsein trifft, aber es ist nicht meine Aufgabe Zivilisten eine Rolle in diesem Krieg zu geben.“

Sie war ruhig und gefasst und obwohl da diese Neugier in ihren Augen lag, war sie nicht gewillt, mehr als ihrer Rolle entsprechend zu tun.

„Ruler, sie wurde letzte Nacht von Assassin angegriffen“, erklärte Waver, als er merkte, wie sehr Ruler mir gerade den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.

„Wurde sie verletzt?“

Sie blieb weiterhin ruhig und vollkommen logisch.

„Nein er hat mir nur ein paar Haare gestohlen.“

Ich beobachtete Ruler, doch es gab keine weitere Regung in ihrem Gesicht. Nichts das darauf schloss, dass sie nun alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde, um einen Grund für meine Anwesenheit zu erfahren.

„Wenn ihr fürchtet, ungewollt in diesen Krieg hineingezogen zu werden, dann solltet Ihr Fuyuki verlassen. Zwar werde ich als Ruler versuchen Zivilisten aus diesem Krieg herauszuhalten, doch der Kampf hat noch nicht begonnen. Alles was jetzt passiert, obliegt nicht meiner Kontrolle.“

Sie war wirklich nicht gewillt, auch nur irgendwie zu helfen. Neugier hin oder her. Wut kochte in mir auf. Müde Wut.

„Dann sagt mir... was für ein Wunsch könnte den heiligen Gral veranlassen jemanden wie mich in diese Welt zu holen?“

Es war das, was ich wenigstens wissen wollte. Wenigstens eine Antwort, die das Rätsel auf mein Erscheinen lösen könnte.

„Es ist mir nicht gestattet mit Zivilisten oder Teilnehmern des gegenwärtigen Krieges über vergangene zu sprechen. Ihr müsst schon jemand anderes fragen, wenn ihr Informationen über die vergangenen drei Gralskriege erhalten wollt.“

Mehr Wut kochte in mir hoch. Sie war wirklich keine Hilfe und wahrscheinlich erfüllte sie ihre Aufgabe als Ruler gerade viel zu perfekt.

„Jedenfalls, hoffe ich, dass Ihr für euch eine gute Entscheidung trefft, wie Ihr zukünftig weiter verfahren wollt. Waver Velvet und roter Rider, es war mir eine Freude euch kennengelernt zu haben.“

Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass sie uns fluchtartig verließ. Sie wandte sich um und schritt anmutig dahin, bevor sie sich auflöste und aus unserem Sichtfeld verschwand.

 


	4. Kapitel 3: Aurelia und Saber

Ich hatte mich nach der Begegnung mit Hatschepsut zurück gezogen, förmlich in meinen Schlafbereich verkrochen. Lediglich um Papier und Schreibwerkzeug hatte ich gebeten, doch anders als Waver es wahrscheinlich dachte, konzentrierte ich mich auf alles was ich über beide Fate Zeitlinien wusste.

Ich schrieb die Master, die Servants nieder und fragte mich nebenbei, wen von ihnen ich noch treffen würde. Wenn Rider und Waver an dem Krieg teilnahmen, war es doch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass ich vielleicht auf Gilgamesh traf oder auf Mordred... vielleicht auch auf Artoria. Jeanne und Shirou bezweifelte ich mittlerweile, da es immer nur einen Ruler pro Krieg gab. Oder...

Ich stutzte und hielt inne. Vielleicht auch nicht? Was wusste ich eigentlich über DIESEN Gralskrieg? In der Regel wurden schließlich auch keine Personen vom Gral beschworen. Allerdings, Hatschepsut hatte noch eine weitere Möglichkeit genannt. Als Teil eines Wunsches... Doch was für ein Wunsch sollte 60 Jahre später eine Person aus einer anderen Welt beschwören? Wieso sollte man sich so etwas wünschen?

Erneut sah ich auf meine Handrücken. Nein, ich war kein Master. Und eigentlich war das auch nicht erstrebenswert. Sterben für einen Kelch, der schon die Templer in den Ruin getrieben hatte... Nope, das war eigentlich nicht mein Ding. Noch dazu... was sollte ich mir wünschen? Eine Fahrkarte zurück in meine Welt? Würde der Gral das nicht automatisch machen, nachdem alles vorbei war? War es nicht eine Verschwendung einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod ausgeführt zu haben nur um sich seine Heimreise zu wünschen?

Ich hielt in meinem Schreiben inne und sah zum Fenster. Was würde ich mir wünschen wollen? Seltsam, ich hatte doch so viele Wünsche, aber keiner von ihnen schien mir würdig für einen Gralswunsch. Es waren immerhin alles Dinge, die ich zu meinen Lebzeiten selbst erreichen konnte, wenn ich es unbedingt wollte.

Es war ein seltsames Gedankenspiel. Warum spielte ich es überhaupt? Ich war kein Servant und auch kein Master. Für mich war der heilige Gral also weiterhin nur ein Mythos, der nicht einmal zur Debatte stand.

Als wollte ich mir das beweisen, sah ich erneut auf meine Handrücken. Keine Befehlszauber. Der Gral erkannte mich also nicht als Master an. Warum störte mich das? Vielleicht weil ich nicht glauben wollten, dass ich grundlos herbeschworen wurde? Oder war das mein innigster Wunsch? Doch ein Master zu werden und um einen Kelch zu kämpfen, der mehr Fluch als Segen war?!

 

Ich war verwundert, als zu später Stunde es an der Dachbodentür klopfte. Ich wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein und öffnete die Tür. Die Überraschung wen ich sah, war noch größer. Waver. Er trug ein Tablett mit ein paar Sandwichs und einem Becher Tee. Ich machte Platz für ihn, damit er die letzten Stufen hochsteigen konnte und hoffte er war nicht nur hier um zu prüfen ob ich wirklich den Zauber niederschrieb.

„Du bist so ruhig. Oma hat mich gebeten dir einen Snack zu bringen“, erklärte er, noch bevor ich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Danke. Ich hab viel nachgedacht und geschrieben.“

„Ich hoffe doch die Zauber.“

Ich seufzte innerlich und suchte die Blätter zusammen, die ich mit meinen Informationen bestückt hatte.

„Nein. Aber dafür was anderes. Was für dich und Rider wichtig sein könnte. Und... Rider bist du auch hier?“

Ich erhob die Stimme etwas und sah mich im Raum um, in dem just Rider erschien, der sich allerdings reichlich klein machen musste, um nicht an die Decke zu stoßen.

„Etwas für mich und Rider?“, fragte Waver nun doch neugierig. Er schien auch nicht wütend zu sein, dass ich nicht das getan hatte, was sein Wunsch gewesen wäre.

„Hier... Das sind alle Servants von denen ich aus anderen Zeitlinien weiß. Ich habe nicht mehr bei jedem das Noble Phantasm zusammen bekommen, oder den Namen des Masters, aber ich denke euch beiden könnten die Informationen helfen. Allerdings... bekommt ihr diese Informationen nur unter einer Bedingung.“

Rider ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und griff sich eines der Sandwichs, die für mich bestimmt waren. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, denn das Thema war mir wichtig und ernst. Wenn Essen Rider beim Thema ließ, dann war es mir den Preis wert.

„Eine Bedingung? Was für eine?“, fragte Waver, sah mich aber misstrauisch an. Mit diesen Informationen, das war ihm wahrscheinlich klar, hätte ich alles fordern können. Meine Sicherheit, Geld... einfach alles. Und doch war nichts von dem etwas, dass ich wollte.

„Kein ein anderer aus der roten Fraktion wird diese Information erhalten, außer einer der hier genannten Servants befindet sich in der schwarzen Fraktion.“

Die Informationen waren machtvoll. Sie konnten der Schlüssel für eine Siegesstrategie sein. Für seine.

„Das ist alles was du willst? Ich dachte du wolltest dich uns nicht anschließen“, gab Waver zu bedenken, ohne zu sagen ob er meiner Bedingung zustimmte.

„Tue ich auch nicht. Allerdings hilfst du mir und alles im Leben hat seinen Preis. Noch dazu ist das Wissen das ich euch bieten kann für diese Zeitlinie nicht unbedingt exakt. Es ist nicht sicher, ob ihr diesen Servants begegnen werdet. Es könnte auch sein, dass keiner von ihnen hier auftaucht. In dem Fall wären diese Informationen nichts wert.“

Ich legte die Notizen vor Waver und Rider hin. Vielleicht würde doch einer der Servants in diesem Krieg auftauchen, denn ich hatte auch ein paar aus dem Fate/Extra Game genommen. So wie Francis Drake, Nero und Robin Hood. Ich wusste nicht zu jedem das Noble Phantasm, aber immerhin einigermaßen die Klasse und Informationen aus Lebzeiten. Zum Beispiel das Robin dazu neigte Giftangriffe einzusetzen. Nützlich wäre das auf jeden Fall gewesen. Dazu noch ein paar der Servants aus Stay Night und Apocrypha. Sie hatten damit eine kleine Auswahl. Irgendeiner musste doch hier auftauchen. Wo wäre sonst der Sinn meiner Beschwörung gewesen?

„Wir stimmen der Bedingung zu und danken dir, dass du dir diese Mühe gemacht hast. Aber, bist du sicher, dass dies die einzige Bedingung ist, die du stellen willst, Mädchen?“, fragte Rider und griff nach den Notizen. Er zögerte aber, so als wollte er mir die Chance geben doch noch einen Rückzug zu machen.

„Das ist die einzige Bedingung. Der Wert, den ich diesen Informationen zumesse.“

„Rider, wir können doch nicht-“

„Bursche, es ist egal ob wir eine dieser Informationen brauchen werden oder nicht. Sie jetzt abzulehnen könnte sich als reichlich dumm heraus stellen.“

Ich war froh, dass Rider, obwohl er genau wusste, was der Wert dieser Informationen sein konnte, meine Bedingung annahm und somit auch meine Hilfe.

 

**~~**

 

Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ich eine dezente Anspannung bei Waver und Rider vernahm, was mich fast schon vermuten ließ, dass beide am Abend zu vor wohl den ein oder anderen kleinen Disput ausgetragen hatten. Die Frage war nur, ob ich das wirklich so genau wissen wollte. Und dennoch eine gewisse Neugier ließ sich von mir nicht vollständig unterdrücken.

Und da die MacKenzies gerade nicht da waren, bot sich die einfache Frage an.

„Ihr seht heute nicht sehr erfreut aus. Ist etwas passiert?“ Ich verkniff es mir zu scherzen, ob Assassin ihnen auch einen Besuch abgestattet und eine schlechte Frisur verpasst hatte. Das wäre eher ein Wespennest gewesen als witzig, wobei ich glaube, das Rider darüber gelacht hätte.

„Es ist nichts, was für dich von Belang ist“, würgte mich Waver ab und machte mir damit eines klar. Es schien wohl um den heiligen Gral Krieg zu gehen. Sie hatten mir ja am Abend zuvor gesagt, dass ich mich heraushalten sollte und wahrscheinlich war der Erhalt von Informationen, oder viel mehr das abhalten, dass ich sie bekam, eine Möglichkeit dafür. Das es meine Neugier weckte, war ja einfach mal egal.

„Heute Nacht wurden beide Saber und ein Caster beschworen“, erklärte schließlich Rider ganz nebenbei und widersetzte sich damit dem Willen Waver.

„Wieso sagst du ihr das, du Idiot? Wir hatten gesagt, dass wir sie aus dem heiligen Gral Krieg heraushalten. Das heißt, sie gehen solche Informationen auch nichts an.“

Ich war Rider dankbar, dass er diese Information preis gegeben hatte. Denn nun verstand ich auch die ernsten Gesichter. Der Beginn des Krieges war einen Schritt weit näher gekommen.

„Das heißt ich muss wohl mehr trainieren. Wenn beide Saber beschworen wurden, ist auch die Kampfkraft gestiegen. Ich sollte damit Schutz und Verteidigungszauber ernster nehmen. Und bei Caster wäre es gut, wenn ich meinen magischen Fluss verbergen könnte. Von anderen Zeitlinien weiß ich, dass Caster das Mana anderer Menschen abziehen können um ihre eigene Macht zu stärken. Wenn Caster merkt, das mein Mana über das eines Nicht-Magiers hinaus geht, könnte ich in den Fokus geraten, nicht wahr?“

Ich sah Waver an, der sich seufzend in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. Die Wut schien zwar nicht vollständig verraucht, aber er schien auch zu verstehen, dass ich just nach dieser Information wusste, was das für mich bedeuten konnte.

„Hast du gestern die Zauber noch geübt und verinnerlicht?“

„Nein“, erklärte ich und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich nach dem Aufschreiben der Informationen wirklich nichts mehr getan hatte. Waver schien entsetzt.

„Du sagst du weißt was du üben musst, weißt auch genau was du brauchst um dich zu verteidigen, aber du übst nicht? Nimmst du das ganze wirklich ernst?“

Wahrscheinlich machte es wirklich nicht den Eindruck, dass ich das ganze ernst nahm. Allerdings hatte ich sogar eine gute Ausrede, oder eher einen guten Grund dafür, warum ich den Abend über keine Zauber mehr gewirkt hatte.

„Wir haben gestern solange geübt und es nicht gerade einfach einen Schutzschild aus Mana zu erschaffen. Ich war schlichtweg müde und erschöpft. Aber ich denke ich kann heute weitermachen.“

Waver seufzte und meine Begründung schien ihn wirklich etwas zu beruhigen. Mir war es am Vortag nicht sofort bewusst gewesen, aber ich hatte ein kleines Schwächegefühl empfunden, bevor wir Hatschepsut getroffen hatten. Im Nachhinein war es logisch, dass ein hoher Manaverbrauch zu einem Zustand der Erschöpfung führen konnte. Zwar führte ich mein Mana bei der Erschaffung des Schutzes nach außen und nach dessen Auflösung wieder in meinem Körper, doch selbst bei diesem Prozess ging etwas davon verloren. Nicht viel, so dass man die Übung häufiger durchführen konnte, aber dennoch genug um einen Zustand der Erschöpfung zu erreichen, den man auch spürte.

„Geht es dir wirklich besser? Es nutzt nichts, wenn wir trainieren, bis du vollkommen erschöpft bist.“

Ich nickte und nahm meine Tasse Tee in die Hand.

„Ja, ich denke, wenn ich meinen Manafluss optimieren kann, werde ich länger durchhalten.“

„Deinen Manafluss?“

Waver schien verwundert, während ich einen Schluck von dem Tee nahm und es genoß, wie seine Wärme in mich strömte. Ich spürte wirklich, wie so Kleinigkeiten wie Schlaf, Essen und ein gutes Getränk meine Batterien aufluden und es schien fast schon eine sofortige Wirkung zu haben.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass für die Barriere zu viel Mana auf einmal fließen lasse und es erst hinterher gleichmäßig verteile. Das ist eine höhere Belastung für meinen Geist. Könnte ich das Mana in kleinen Schüben fließen lassen, während ich es verteile, laufe ich keine Gefahr, der Verbrauch zu groß ist.“

Es war nicht leicht zu erklären, was ich dachte oder viel mehr bei den Übungen empfunden hatte. Vor allem hörte es sich sicher falsch an, für Waver, der an einer Schule unterrichtet wurde, die sich ausschließlich mit der Magie befasste.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, aber ich denke mit Übung solltest du das Problem lösen. Ich denke das ist ein guter Weg für einen Magier um stark zu werden. Übung und das lernen der Zauber. Das sollten deine Grundlagen in jeder freien Minute sein. Vor allem jetzt. Wärst du nicht hier zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelandet, hätte ich das vielleicht anders gesehen.“

Ich wusste, warum Waver so streng war und es tat mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht bereit war freiwillig diesen Weg zu gehen. Dass ich meine eigenen Sprüche wollte, meine eigenen Worte, meiner eigenen Kraft.

„Nach dem Frühstück gehen wir wieder zum gewohnten Ort. Unterwegs wirst du noch den Zauber für die Wesensänderung üben. Wir benutzen heute diesen Faden.“

Ich seufzte als Waver mir den Faden hinlegte. Er war wirklich ein strenger Lehrmeister und doch verstand ich vieles von dem was er mir erklärte. Wahrscheinlich war bei ihm bereits die Saat zu einem guten Lehrer gesät. Irgendwie ein beruhigendes Gefühl und ein Grund mehr, warum Waver in dieser Timeline nicht sterben durfte.

 

Als wir am Tempel ankamen, wusste ich, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns einen neuen Ort für das Training gesucht hätten. Nicht weil Archer uns anscheinend erwartete, was ich aus seinem Lächeln heraus deutete, sondern weil neben ihm ein Mann mit dunkelblonden Haar und stärkeren Bartwuchs stand. Er trug einen hellgrauen Anzug mit smaragdgrüner Krawatte, hatte von seiner Haltung aber etwas an sich, das Stolz und Würde repräsentierte. Sein Blick war uns ernst zugewandt und es schien fast so, als hätte Archer ihm bereits von uns erzählt, denn der Mann schien alles andere als überrascht.

„Rider, Master von Rider und die Dame ist auch wieder hier. Wer hätte das gedacht?“

Obwohl er es so wirken lassen wollte, schien er in keinster Weise überrascht, weswegen ich mich kurz fragte, ob er uns am Tag zuvor vielleicht doch beobachtet hatte.

„Ist der Mann bei dir dein Master, Archer?“, fragte Waver sofort und ich konnte nicht anders als ein wenig überrascht zu sein. Wäre der Mann im Anzug wirklich Archers Master gewesen, dann hätte meine eigene Vorstellungskraft mich belogen. Denn ich hatte mir Archers Master vollkommen anders vorgestellt.

„Der? Nein. Er ist wie wir ein Servant und hat mich aufgesucht.“

Also doch nicht getäuscht. Noch konnte meine Vorstellung von Archers Master also eintreten. Und dann hoffte ich wirklich enttäuscht zu werden, denn ich hatte mir, warum auch immer, bereits eingeredet, dass Archers Master jemand war der sich im Hintergrund aufhielt und wahrscheinlich auch nicht gut mit Archer umsprang. Nur so ein Gefühl und was das anging, ließ meine weibliche Intuition mich selten in Stich.

„Erlaubt mir, dass ich mich euch vorstelle. Ich bin der rote Saber Charles Martel. Auf meiner Suche nach den anderen Mitgliedern der roten Fraktion, traf ich auf Archer, der mir allerdings nicht sagen wollte, welcher Fraktion er angehört, obwohl ich ihm versprach, dass es nicht zu seinem Nachteil werden würde und ich meinem Master nicht davon berichten würde.“

Ich erkannte sofort, dass Wavers Haltung sich gegenüber Archer änderte, der allerdings vollkommen unbeeindruckt schien.

„Warum suchst du die Mitglieder der roten Fraktion, Saber?“, fragte Rider um das Gespräch auf das wohl wichtigste Problem zu lenken. Er schien, genauso wenig wie Saber, nicht beunruhigt zu sein, durch Archers Anwesenheit. Ebenso, empfand ich so ein Unwohlsein nicht. Viel mehr fürchtete ich, dass ich vom stummen Zuhörer wieder zum aggressiven Womanizer mutierte.

„Mein Master möchte gerne mit den anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Fraktion reden. Sie erachtet es als wichtig, dass wir einander kennenlernen und einen Bund gegenseitigen Vertrauens knüpfen können. Das kann uns im Kampf gegen die schwarze Fraktion vom Vorteil sein. Wenn ihr, Rider und sein Master also nichts dagegen habt, würde mein Master euch gerne zum Tee einladen.“

Fragend sah Rider zu Waver, der ernst zu dem Saber sah und scheinbar darüber nachdachte, was er zu dem Angebot sagen sollte. Er schien unschlüssig, weswegen Rider ihm die Entscheidung abnahm.

„Wir nehmen an. Es kann nie schaden mehr über seine Verbündete zu erfahren. Schließlich werden wir Seite an Seite gegen denselben Feind kämpfen.“

„Aber, Rider-“, setzte Waver an, wobei Saber ihn unterbrach.

„Ich garantiere dir, Master von Rider, dass mein Master keinerlei Hintergedanken hat. Euch wird niemand schaden. Dafür stehe ich bei meiner Ehre als Ritter.“

Mit seiner Faust schlug sich Saber gegen die Brust und obwohl er einen neumodischen Anzug trug, hätte ich schwören können blecherne Laute von Metall zu hören. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass er ein Saber war und von sich selbst sagte ein Ritter zu sein.

„Auch euch, Archer, mache ich erneut dieses Angebot.“

„Nein, danke, ich verzichte. Aber solange Rider und sein Master bei euch Kriegsrat halten, kümmere ich mich gerne um die Dame. Wollen wir da weitermachen, wo wir vor einigen Tagen aufgehört haben?“, fragte Archer und grinste mich dabei verspielt an. Und schon wieder war er da, der Fluchtreflex.

„Ohne sie gehen wir nicht. Ist dein Master damit einverstanden, Saber?“

Erstaunt sah ich zu Waver, der schützend einen Arm vor mich hielt und zumindest für diesen Nachmittag klar stellte, dass ich zu ihnen gehörte.

„Solltest du die Entscheidung nicht ihr überlassen, Master von Rider? Also, meine Dame, was wäre dir lieber, zu erfahren wie ich das Herz der schönsten Frau der Welt erobern konnte oder eine langweilige Kriegsratbesprechung?“

Mir war nicht wohl dabei alleine mit Archer zu sein. Zumal er mir zu eindeutige Angebote machte oder sie so klingen ließ. Vielleicht wünschte sich auch einfach nur ein Teil von mir, dass ein Mann solch ein Interesse haben konnte an mir, ohne gleich eine Beziehung eingehen zu wollen.

„Diese Geschichten höre ich mir gerne ein anderes mal an. Wenn Sabers Master damit einverstanden ist, würde ich eine Tasse Tee sehr begrüßen“, erklärte ich und fragte mich dabei, warum ich Archer nicht einfach abserviert hatte. Wollte ich vielleicht wirklich mehr von ihm wissen? Von ihm als Paris und nicht als Archer?

Ich sah zu Saber, der einen kurzen Moment schwieg und die Augen schloss. Ich wusste aus der Serie, dass die Servants über Telepathie, selbst wenn große Entfernungen zwischen ihnen lagen, miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Selbst Waver schien das zu wissen, denn er war nicht überrascht, als wir die Antwort von Saber bekamen.

„Junge Lady, mein Master ist sehr erfreut euch bei sich begrüßen zu dürfen.“

Archer seufzte und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Schon schade, aber, ich nehme dich beim Wort, meine Dame. Das nächste Mal, gehörst du ganz mir.“

Er lächelte und entwaffnete mich damit, denn ich verstand was für ein Versprechen ich dem Servant unbekannter Fraktion gemacht hatte. Ich konnte damit hoffen, dass unser nächstes Wiedersehen nicht so bald war oder zumindest erst zu dem Zeitpunkt wenn ich alle möglichen Abwehrzauber beherrschte.

 

Sabers Master stellte sich als eine alte Frau heraus, der Gesicht so faltig war, dass ich nicht einmal einschätzen konnte, ob sie die 80er oder 90er überschritten hatte. Ihr Lächeln wirkte schwach, als sie uns an der Tür ihres kleinen Häuschens, welches etwas außerhalb von Fuyuki stand, begrüßte. Ihr Rücken war krumm und scheinbar brauchte sie ein drittes Bein, in Form eines Gehstockes, um ihr eigenes Körpergewicht noch tragen zu können.

Ihr Kleid hatte ein schmutziges rosa, dass fast schon ins lila ging und war bedeckt von einer Schürze, so dass sie so großmütterlich wirkte, wie ich es nur aus Filmen kannte. Ihre Hände waren faltig, sie konnte wohl auch nicht richtig sehen, denn als sie Waver begrüßte, war sie ihm so nahe gekommen, dass es ihm unangenehm geworden war.

„Du bist also das Mädchen, dass Saber als Begleitung von Rider und seinem Master ankündigte?“, fragte sie mit schwacher, krächziger Stimme.

„N-Nein, ich bin Riders Master. Waver Velvet.“

„Ach verzeih, verzeih... Meine Augen sind auch nicht mehr die besten und ich habe gerade meine Brille verlegt.“

Sie lächelte entschuldigend, wobei ihr Gesicht ein Stück weit faltiger wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Irgendwie erinnerte sie mich an diese Hunde mit den Falten, die sogar die Augen bedeckten. Eines war sicher, wenn ich zurück in meiner Welt war, würde ich meine Freundin Franzi fragen, ob ein Mensch so faltig werden konnte. Nur um es dann am Ende in irgendeiner Geschichte zu erwähnen.

Sie wandte sich an Rider nachdem sie von Waver abgelassen hatte, und sah ihn von oben bis unten an.

„Charles, würdest du ihnen Bitte den Weg in den Garten zeigen. Ich setze den Tee an.“

Rider war verwundert, ebenso Waver und ich, denn Saber hatte sich zu ihrer Rechten gestellt und dennoch schien sie gerade Rider mit ihrem Servant zu verwechseln.

Saber räusperte sich aber, so dass die alte Dame auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und scheinbar verstand was los war.

„Oh verzeiht. Wisst ihr, meine Augen sind nicht mehr die besten und ich habe meine Brille verlegt. Charles, bitte zeige ihnen den Garten.“

„Wie ihr wünscht, Master.“

Saber machte Platz für die alte Dame, so dass sie zurück ins Innere des Hauses konnte und wies mit einer Handbewegung einen Weg zum Gartentor.

 

Das Porzellan in das sie den Tee goß, glänzte und war schön verziert mit einem Rosenmuster und goldenen Rändern. Es hatte, genau wie die Kekse, die in einem Schälchen lagen, alles etwas großmütterliches. So wie man sich seine Oma vielleicht vorstellte, oder wie sie in den Filmen beschrieben wurde. Und doch, etwas passte nicht.

„So jung und schon ein Teilnehmer im Gralskrieg. Hast du da keine Angst, junger Velvet?“, fragte sie und goss sich als letzte Person am Tisch etwas Tee ein.

„Ich habe mich entschieden und ich werde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.“

Ich konnte die Entschlossenheit in Wavers Augen sehen, als er der alten Dame versuchte klar zu machen, dass das Alter für ihn keine Ausrede war, nicht an dem Gralskrieg teilzunehmen.

„Der Bursche mag noch jung sein, aber er hat das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und ist unerschütterlich, wenn er sich entschieden hat.“

Fast schon stolz gab Rider Waver einen sanften Klaps auf den Rücken, wodurch sein Master etwas nach vorne fiel und das Geschirr zum Klappern brachte.

„Aber sagt, wieso nehmt ihr am Krieg teil. Ich meine, bitte versteht mich nicht falsch aber ihr seid schon etwas in die Jahre gekommen.“

Die alte Frau lächelte und nickte verständnisvoll, als Waver sie nach ihrem Grund fragte. In der Tat war auch mir ein Rätsel, warum eine alte Frau am Krieg teilnehmen sollte und noch dazu, wieso sie einen Saber beschwor.

„Ich möchte an meinem letzten Lebtag wissen, dass es nichts gibt, dass ich als Magierin bereuen könnte. Und jeder Magier würde doch gerne die Ehre haben, als Master an einem Gralskrieg teilzunehmen.“

Ich blickte in meine Tasse mit Tee und fragte mich, ob wirklich alle Magier das so sahen. Für mich war der Gralskrieg mehr ein Schlachtfest, welches unter blöden Umständen auch auf dem Rücken der Nicht-Magier ausgetragen wurde.

„Das heißt, sie haben keine Enkel, Miss...“ Waver stockte und mir fiel doch tatsächlich auf, dass wir den Namen der Frau noch nicht wussten.

„Nennt mich ruhig Aurelia. Und nein ich bin leider nie mit einer Familie gesegnet worden. Ich bin die letzte meiner Familie, was bedeutet, dass auch niemand mein Zeichen erben wird. Umso mehr will ich nichts bereuen. Wenn der Name meiner Familie in die Geschichte eingeht, weil ich mich in einem Gralskrieg dafür opferte, dann war nichts umsonst.“

Es war schon traurig, dass sie scheinbar keine Nachkommen hatte. Zumal ich dank Apocrypha wusste, wie wichtig Magiern das Weiterreichen ihres Erbes war. Ich hatte daher großen Respekt vor Aurelia, wenn es ihr einfach nur reichte, dass ihr Familienname in die Geschichte der Magier einging.

„Und was ist mit dir, junge Dame. Bist du die Freundin des jungen Waver? Ein bisschen zu alt, oder nicht?“, fragte sie plötzlich und sorgte damit, dass ich mich an meinem Tee verschluckte. Mit Sicherheit hätte ich mir und Waver andere Beziehungen zugeschrieben, nicht aber, dass ich seine Freundin war.

„Nein, nein. Wir kennen uns selbst nur flüchtig. Waver hilft mir ein wenig mich hier zurecht zu finden.“

Waver nickte, als Bestätigung und ich war erleichtert über das „oh“, welches wohl verlauten lassen sollte, dass sie uns glaubte.

„Bist du dann auch ein Master im heiligen Gralskrieg?“, fragte sie und wieder einmal wanderte mein Blick zu meinen Handrücken. Keine Befehlszauber.

„Nein.“

„Und doch bist du nicht überrascht, wenn wir über den Gralskrieg reden. Es ist nicht selten, dass man sich als Master Unterstützung für seinen Kampf holt. Bist du hier, um deine Dienste anzubieten?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah hilfesuchend zu Waver, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich der Dame erzählen sollte und was nicht. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich nämlich keinen weiteren Master davon erzählt, dass ich aus einer anderen Welt kam und eigentlich nicht wusste, wieso ich mich genau hier befand.

„Erenya hat mir und Rider etwas mit unserer Recherche über den Gralskrieg geholfen. Dafür bringe ich ihr ein wenig über Magie bei.“

„Eine Anfängerin also...“, murmelte die alte Frau und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Ihre Haltung hatte sich schlagartig geändert. Obwohl sie ein reges Interesse an meiner Person zu haben schien, waren die Antworten die sie wohl erhalten hatte, nicht ganz das, was sie sich erhoffte.

„Es ist sicher nicht einfach, erst jetzt etwas über Magie zu lernen, oder? Die meisten Magier werden von Kindesbeinen an trainiert.“

Ich sah verwundert neben mich, wo Charles saß, der gerade an einem Keks knabberte. Es war erstaunlich, dass er dies tat, ohne das Krümmel in seinem Bart hängen blieben. Entweder waren die Kekse nicht krümmelig, oder der Herr wusste sie nicht vom puren Anblick zerbröselten.

„Es ist etwas kompliziert. Aber Waver ist ein guter Lehrer und kann die Theorie gut erklären. Dadurch verstehe ich das Wesen der Magie etwas besser und ich denke, wenn ich viel übe und mich anstrenge, werde ich in diesem Krieg nicht verletzt.“

„Ich verstehe, ihr lernt also erst einmal etwas um euch im Krieg verteidigen zu können. Ja, die Schlachten werden wohl blutig sein. Es passiert nicht selten, das Unbeteiligte hineingezogen werden. Aber, Ihr habt mein Wort, dass ich mein bestes geben werde um Euch und andere Unbeteiligte nicht zu gefährden.“

Ich lächelte und war mir auch dessen sicher, das Charles dieses Versprechen halten würde. Er schien auf mich nicht den Eindruck zu machen, dass er zu unnötigen Gewalttaten neigte. Allerdings konnte dieser Eindruck täuschen. Denn nur weil er etwas nicht als unnötig sah, musste es ja nicht auf mich zutreffen.

„Das ist gut zu wissen. Nichtsdestotrotz kann es nie schaden an seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ein Assassin von so etwas absehen würde.“

Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich an die Nacht, als ich Assassin begegnet war und er mir ein paar Strähnen meines Haares abgeschnitten hatte. Noch immer fragte ich mich, was er damit wollte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es keine Magie von seinem Master war, die mich in diesen Kampf hinein ziehen würde.

„Ich verstehe. Natürlich kann ich nur für mein Handeln garantieren, aber auch in einem Kampf werde ich mein möglichstes geben, dass niemand anderes zu schaden kommt. Das ist eine Rittertugend und die unterscheidet sich von den Tugenden der Pfaffen und Päpste, deren Predigten weniger wert sind als das Papier von dem sie diese ablesen.“

Ich war verwundert über diesen plötzlichen Wandel des Tones und sah Saber interessiert an. Er war ein Ritter, sicher, aber wenn ich im Geschichtsunterricht nicht vollständig gepennt hatte, waren Ritter und die Kirche doch meist Hand in Hand gegangen, oder?

„Ihr scheint es nicht so mit der Kirche zu haben, Saber. Sicher ist in eurem vergangenen Leben etwas mit der Kirche vorgefallen. Wäre es vermessen, wenn ich frage was es war?“

Saber wollte gerade nach seiner Tasse greifen, als er inne hielt und mich doch erstaunt, fast schon überrascht ansah.

„Ihr kennt meinen Namen und fragt dennoch was vorgefallen ist?“

„Ich gebe zu, Geschichte ist nicht ganz mein Steckenpferd. Was einfach daran liegt, dass Geschichte verdammt viele Informationen enthält. Außerdem... viele geschichtliche Ereignisse werden in den Büchern anders dargestellt als sie waren. Es ist also eine gute Gelegenheit, wenn man von jemanden Informationen bekommen kann, der wirklich aus dieser Zeit kommt.“

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Sabers Gesicht auf. Er schien nicht sauer darüber zu sein, dass ich offen gestand, dass Geschichte eigentlich nicht wirklich mein Interessenbereich war. Ich selbst fand es schon seltsam, denn ich wollte aus den Büchern nichts von Geschichte wissen, aber vor einer historischen Figur zu sitzen, sie als Mensch kennenzulernen, war unglaublich aufregend.

„Nun... Glauben soll sich nicht an weltlichen Gütern bereichern, wenn die Armen, die nur noch wegen ihrem Glauben hoffen, nicht genug Geld in der Tasche haben um Essen oder trinken zu können. Zu meiner Zeit gab es einige Bischöfe und Prediger, die sich an Reichtümern und Länderein bereicherten, während es Mitglieder im Volk gab, die drohten an ihrer Armut zu sterben. Kein Gott konnte diese Gesandten davon abbringen Reichtum zu scheffeln, während ihre Schafe verendeten. Sie nannten es die Güter Gottes, aber sagt mir, war es Gott mit einem Schmiedehammer, der eine Münze prägte? War es Gott, der das Getreide an- und abbaute? Nein, es waren jene Menschen, die trotz Hunger Tag für Tag dafür arbeiteten, nur damit dicke Päpste an ihrer Tafel fürstlich speisen und ihre Kammern mit wertvollen Gütern füllen konnten.“

Ich staunte nicht schlecht und spürte wie die leidenschaftliche Rede Sabers mit einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ich spürte diesen Schauer selbst über den Rücken meiner linken Hand laufen, weswegen ich mit der rechten darüber strich, um dieses Gefühl zu verlieren.

„Ganz meiner Meinung. Auch heute predigt die Kirche viel zu oft Wasser, obwohl die obersten den besten Wein trinken. Der Vatikan ist sogar ein eigener Staat. Ich weiß nicht, ob eine Glaubensrichtung soviel Macht bekommen sollte.“

Es waren nicht nur die Gedanken an meine Welt, die dort einflossen. Sondern auch die Erinnerungen an das, was in Fate passiert war. So ziemlich jede Staffel handelte davon, dass die Kirche zu sehr im heiligen Gralskrieg beteiligt war. Und immer, war der Henker ein Priester namens Kotomine. Ob das auch hier der Fall sein würde? Ich hoffte nicht.

 

An Training war wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu denken, als Waver, Rider und ich entschieden uns von Aurelia zu verabschieden. Ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit angeregt mit Saber unterhalten der mir von seinen spannenden Feldzügen gegen die Araber erzählt hatte. Ebenso hatte er aber auch von seiner Familie gesprochen und von einem Enkel, der als Karl der Große in unsere Geschichte einging.

Sein Leben war aufregend gewesen und obwohl er auch einige Rückschläge erlitten hatte, schien er immer unbeirrt seinen Weg gegangen zu sein. Ohne zu Zweifeln, ohne seine Taten zu bereuen. Doch es war nicht nur so, dass er mir von seinem Leben berichtete. Er war interessiert an meiner Meinung, fragte mich immer wieder, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte und das war einer der Punkte, die ich noch viel faszinierender fand.

Vielleicht lag das daran, dass ich immer geglaubt hatte, dass Ritter Frauen nicht wertschätzten, geschweige denn auf ihre Meinung wert legten. Saber war ein wirklich interessanter Gesprächspartner und die Zeit verflog viel zu schnell.

Auch Waver schien sein Gespräch mit Aurelia als äußerst positiv empfunden zu haben. Zwar wiederholte sie sich hin und wieder, was ich bemerkt hatte, als ich hin und wieder mal bei ihnen reinlauschte. Selbst Rider schien angetan von ihren Lobpreisungen und machte dies mit lautem Gelächter kund, was man wahrscheinlich noch Straßen weiter hören konnte.

„Junger Waver, ich danke dir und deinem Rider für eure Gesellschaft heute. Ich bin wirklich froh im heiligen Gralskrieg euch an meiner Seite zu wissen.“

Waver nickte und schüttelte vorsichtig die Hand von Aurelia.

„Dasselbe gilt für mich. Ich kann von Ihnen sicher noch viel lernen.“

Die alte Frau lächelte und ich wandte mich Saber zu. Ich selbst wollte nicht so respektlos erscheinen und mich von dem Servant angemessen verabschieden. Ob er mich im Krieg sehen würde, war eine andere Sache, schließlich hatten wir bereits entschieden, dass ich mich da raus halten würde.

„Ich danke wirklich für diesen Nachmittag, Charles. Euer Leben war wirklich aufregend und ich bin froh aus erster Hand darüber erfahren zu haben.“

„Ihr schmeichelt mir zu sehr. Aber es freut mich, dass euch meine Anwesenheit unterhalten hat. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet den Gralskrieg unbeschadet überstehen und könnt eure Studien der Magie fortführen.“

Ich nickte und dankte dem Ritter für diese Worte, die mir so vorkamen, als hätte er sie wirklich aufrichtig gemeint.

Ich reichte ihm meine Hand, die er in seine nahm. Mit einem festen Händedruck, verabschiedete er sich von mir, bevor ich mich an Aurelia wandte um auch ihr noch einen angenehmen Tag zu wünschen.

Die alte Frau schien erst jetzt wieder Notiz von mir zu nehmen, wobei etwas an ihr gerade seltsam wirkte.

Sie kam auf mich zu gehumpelt und lächelte mich vielsagend an. Fast so, als wusste sie bereits etwas, dass mir selbst noch verborgen blieb.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so viel Zeit für dich hatte. Ich hoffe Saber hat dich gut unterhalten. Beim nächsten Mal, können wir gerne etwas mehr miteinander reden.“

Ich blinzelte und sah Waver an. Denn ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er und Aurelia ein weiteres Treffen vereinbart hatten, dass mich in irgendeiner Weise eingeschlossen hätte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob-“, setzte ich an, stoppte aber, als Aurelia meine Hand nahm und mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Form nachzeichnete.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich es. Erst jetzt... als sie mich darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Es scheint, als hätte der Gral dich als würdig empfunden. Da haben wir ja Glück, dass wir einander heute so gut kennenlernen konnten. Ich freue mich wirklich darüber, so verlässliche Gefährten an meiner Seite zu haben.“

Es war ein Reflex, der dafür sorgte, dass ich meine Hand wegzog. Doch meine Augen blieben wie gebannt auf den drei Befehlszauber die zu einem Zeichen aus meiner Vergangenheit angeordnet waren.

Ich schluckte schwer und sah zu Waver und Rider, die beide wussten was das bedeutete. Unser Plan war zum scheitern verurteilt und wenn ich mich retten wollte, brauchte ich einen Servant.

 


	5. Kapitel 4: Katalysator

Wir schwiegen den ganzen Weg über und niemand schien es gerade für richtig zu halten auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Meine Augen waren auf die Befehlszauber gehaftet und ich fragte, mich, warum der Gral ausgerechnet diese Form gewählt hatte. Zwei Hälften eines Herzens, eines mit einer Schwinge, eines scheinbar mit einem Flügel und einem Loch in der rechten Seite. Ich erinnerte mich an dieses Zeichen, dass ich erschaffen hatte, damals, als ich jünger war und angefangen hatte zu schreiben. Unglaublich, wie zusammenhängend der Gral jeweils eine Hälfte gemacht hatte, um sie zu wirklich drei Befehlszauber zu machen. Wobei die Flügel und die Schwinge doch eher angedeutet als gemacht waren.

Mit einem Finger strich ich die Linien nach. Es fühlte sich nicht eingebrannt an, sondern glatt und eben, als wäre dieses Zeichen ein Teil meiner Haut geworden. Unglaublich, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es aufgetaucht war... oder hatte ich es doch? Ich erinnerte mich an einen kalten Schauer auf meinem Handrücken, als ich mit Saber gesprochen hatte. War es da vielleicht passiert? Nur warum jetzt? Was hatte der heilige Gral vor?

„Wir müssen die Befehlszauber unbedingt verbergen. Oma glaubt sonst noch, dass wir beide in einer Sekte sind, wenn sie bei dir auch welche sieht“, erklärte Waver nach einiger Zeit, als wir vor dem Haus der MacKenzies angekommen waren.

Ich war erstaunt, wie gut er sich scheinbar eingelebt hatte, dass er Frau MacKenzie wirklich als Oma bezeichnete.

„Kann man das mit Make-Up abdecken?“, fragte ich und hoffte, dass die Antwort positiv war, doch Wavers Kopfschütteln, entmutigte mich sogleich.

„Das ist leider nicht möglich. Aber du könntest einen Handschuh anziehen oder, mit Magie das Zeichen verbergen. Allerdings wäre es zu schwer für dich umzusetzen. Du bekommst die Wesensveränderung noch nicht richtig hin. Geschweige denn einen Schutzschild.“

Wavers Worte klangen niederschmetternd und doch wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. Das aber zuzugeben, war aber schwerer, als es hätte sein müssen.

„Sag mir einfach was ich tun muss und ich versuche es.“

Ich seufzte und sah Waver an, der einen kurzen Moment überlegte, ob er es mir wirklich sagen sollte. Er schien wirklich zu denken, dass ich es nicht schaffen konnte und das verletzte mich irgendwie.

„Lass dein Mana eine andere Form annehmen. Es ist wie ein Schutzzauber und ein Wesensveränderungszauber vereint.“

Das erklärte es, seine Kritik. Wenn ich diese beiden Zauber nicht beherrschte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass mir auch dieser nicht gelang und doch, wollte ich es versuchen.

„Der Zauber lautet-“ Waver wollte es mir gerade sagen, als Rider die Hand hob und ihn ernst ansah.

„Bursche, ich denke sie muss ihren eigenen Weg finden. Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen, bei eurem Training. Du solltest ihr deswegen Freiheiten lassen.“

Ich selbst wusste nicht, ob ich Rider dankbar sein sollte, oder nicht, denn ein wenig mehr Hilfe hätte nicht geschadet. Und doch schlug mein Herz vor Dankbarkeit. Etwas in mir schien erleichtert, dass es jemanden gab, der mir doch etwas zutraute und sei es nur ein Servant. Denn selbst Aurelia, schien einem Magieanfänger nicht viel Wert beizumessen. Vielleicht war es einfach ein Ding dieser Welt. Je weniger Erfahrung man hatte, desto weniger Wert hatte man als Magier.

„Mädchen, versuche es einfach wie du denkst. Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, denn die hast du jetzt nicht und auf dem Schlachtfeld wirst du diese Zeit ebenfalls nicht haben.“

Rider baute Druck auf und das obwohl er mir freie Hand gab und sagte, ich konnte Magie wirken, wie ich wollte. Ich wandte meinen Blick zu die Befehlszauber und dachte nach. Vor meinem inneren Augen sah ich, wie mein Mana sich an die Formen der Zauber anpasste. Wie bei dem Schutzzauber, bei dem ich versuchte mein Mana zu einem alles umhüllenden Mantel zu machen. Und doch stellte ich es mir mehr wie einen Manafilm, als einen Mantel vor. Es durfte nicht zu viel Mana sein, sondern ausreichend. Sparsam musste ich sein. Das war bei den Übungen mein Fehler gewesen.

„Tarnung.“

Es war das einzige Wort, dass ich sagte, während ich mir vorstellte, wie der Schutzfilm meine Hautfarbe annahm. Stück für Stück, fast bis zur Perfektion.

„Wie-“ Waver schien erschrocken und überrascht gleichzeitig, doch Rider ließ ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich hören. Als ich auf meine Hand sah, erkannte ich warum. Nur eine kleine Stelle, fast schon winzig, leuchtete noch rot auf. Doch der Rest meiner Hand hatte wieder eine natürliche Hautfarbe.

„Sie scheint mit einfachen Worten effektiver zu sein. Vor allem wenn sie Ihren Mana befehligen kann.“

Rider hatte Recht, irgendwie. Und doch, war ich zufrieden damit? Würde das reichen um im Kampf um den heiligen Gral zu überleben?

„Mh, wenn sie einen starken Servant an die Seite bekommt, könnte das sogar reichen, damit sie sich verteidigen kann. Ein Grundstein wäre damit gelegt.“

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von der Hand abwenden. Noch dazu machte mich dieses indirekte Kompliment von Waver verlegen. Ein Grundstein war also gelegt. Mit meinem Mana. Das machte doch Mut.

 

Wie am Tag zuvor hatte ich mich zurückgezogen. Doch dieses Mal, um zu üben. Das Training war ausgefallen und obwohl ich nun mit Befehlszauber bestückt war und mir wohl Gedanken darum machen sollte, wie ich meinen Servant beschwören sollte, hatte mein Erfolg mich dazu angeregt, mehr mit meinem Mana zu üben.

Es war mir nicht effizient genug, denn immerhin müsste ich bald einen Servant mit meinem Mana versorgen und wenn ich selbst zu viel zum Zaubern opferte, würde weder für ihn, noch für mich viel übrig bleiben.

Es fiel mir erst im Nachhinein auf, wie widersprüchlich das ganze war. Erst hatte ich abgestritten Magie zu beherrschen und nun wo ich es bewusst tat und auch noch einen Servant in Aussicht hatte konnte mich gar nichts mehr aufhalten. Wollte ich mich wirklich in den heiligen Gralskrieg einmischen, indem ich einen Servant beschwor? Und vor allem was sollte ich mir wünschen? Es gab doch nichts, dass ich für wünschenswert hielt. Wobei, mein Servant bekam so die Chance einen Wunsch zu äußern. Wenn ich schon keinen hatte, warum sollte ich nicht einer anderen Seele die Chance geben sich ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen?

Und doch... es gab soviel über das ich nachdenken musste. Welcher Fraktion würde angehören? Würde ich Wavers und Rider Feind sein? Würde ich vielleicht auf ihrer und Aurelias Seite stehen? Wollte ich auf Aurelias Seite stehen?

Aurelia... die Frau war ein Thema, dass mir suspekt war und ich wusste nicht warum. Sie war doch immerhin eine alte Frau und wahrscheinlich jene, die am gefährdetsten war aufgrund ihres hohen Alters. Außerdem schien sie in einigen Momenten durch den Wind zu sein. Und ja, die Betonung lag auf schien. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut, wie schnell ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewichen war, kaum dass sie erfahren hatte, dass ich als Magierin auf dem Anfängerlevel stand. Genauso schnell hatte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehabt, als sie meine Befehlszauber gesehen hatte. Vor mir. Und sie schien davon auszugehen, dass ich eine Verbündete war. Wusste sie vielleicht wer noch alles in der roten Fraktion war und das noch Mitglieder fehlten?

Ich schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Wenn ich weiter darüber nach grübelte, würde ich nicht dazu kommen zu trainieren. Alles zu seiner Zeit, auch wenn diese mehr als nur begrenzt war. Der Krieg würde bald beginnen und dann hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, das kleine einmal Eins der Magie zu lernen.

Ich griff nach einem der Oberteile und dachte. Es gab noch so viel mehr Probleme die ich hatte. Geld unter anderem. Von dem, was mir die MacKenzies geliehen hatten war ich nicht in der Lage mir einen kompletten Kleiderschrank für eine Woche oder länger zu leisten. Dies hier war ein großer heiliger Gralskrieg und das bedeutete, er war nicht an die Mindestlaufzeit von einer Woche gebunden. Hier ging es darum, dass zwei Fraktionen gegeneinander antraten. Solange, bis eine der Parteien komplett ausgelöscht war. Die verbliebenen der Gewinnerfraktion würden dann gegeneinander antreten und um den heiligen Gral kämpfen.

Ich hatte also Baustellen an so vielen Ecken. Geld, Verteidigung, ein Katalysator, ein Servant, vielleicht auch eher noch eine eigene Bleibe. Wenn mein Servant noch dazu kam und ich zur schwarzen Fraktion gehörte, konnte ich unter keinen Umständen hier bleiben. Soviel Respekt musste ich Waver und Rider entgegen bringen. Nur was tun? Es waren einfach zu viele Baustellen. Viel zu viele und wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte.

 

Nach einigem Training hatte ich es wirklich geschafft, ein Oberteil komplett von seinem Wesen zu ändern. Länge, Farbe, Aussehen. Ich wusste nicht einmal wie ich es geschafft hatte, aber vor mir lag ein Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern, in der Farbe schwarz. Es war ein V Ausschnitt geworden und konnte sicher den ein oder anderen Vorzug zeigen. Wobei ich gestehen musste, es wäre nicht ganz ein Kleid geworden. Geschafft hatte ich es nur, weil ich eine der Hosen mit dem Shirt vereint hatte. Im Prinzip hatte ich zwei Sachen in ihrem Wesen verändert und vereint.

Ich war fasziniert, wie gut es funktioniert hatte. Denn eigentlich hatte ich neben den Wesenveränderungszauber noch mit hauchdünnen Manafäden beides vereint. Scheinbar hatte Rider Recht und meine Stärke für die Magie lag darin, mein Mana zu befehligen. Eine kritische Magie, die ich unbedingt perfektionieren musste, denn ich war kein Perpetuum Mobile. Mein Mana kam von mir und selbst wenn ich die Fäden löste und wieder in mich hineinführte, würde Mana verloren gehen. Allerdings, wenn benutztes Mana regeneriert wurde, musste ich einfach genug Ruhe zwischen jeden Zauber bringen. So dass ich meinen Mana-Einsatz vervielfachen konnte. Meine Theorie besagte, dass dieses Kleid mit den Manafäden nun als benutztes Mana galt und ich mit etwas Ruhe, das verlorene Mana regenerieren konnte, ohne, dass das Kleid wieder seine ursprüngliche Form annahm. Aber das war eben nur meine Theorie. Würde diese aber stimmen, hätte ich immer einen Manavorrat bei mir, der im Kampf entscheidend sein konnte.

Nachdenklich sah ich auf das Kleid. Wie wahrscheinlich war, dass meine Theorie falsch war? Eigentlich nicht sehr. Wenn ich es mit einem RPG verglich, würde meine Theorie sich als richtig erweisen. Als Beispiel: Ich hatte zehn Manapunkte, verbrauchte ich sie, indem ich sie auf etwas anderes übertrug, würden sich diese zehn Manapunkte regenerieren. Über Nacht und wenn ich etwas zu mir nahm. Würde dieser Verbrauch also fünf Manapunkte kosten, dann würden sich fünf regenerieren. Ich hätte dennoch das Mana, dass gebunden an den Zauber der Kleidung war, bei mir. Und da es mein Mana war, konnte ich es jederzeit benutzen. Eine Manabatterie also. So wie Yamraiha es in Magi mit ihrer Kleidung gemacht hatte.

Das Problem würde sein, das vor zubereiten. Ich kannte meinen Manawert nicht. Und es war nicht praktisch bis zur Erschöpfung Batterien zu erschaffen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob meine Reserven jetzt schon einigermaßen aufgeladen waren und ob ich nicht vielleicht zu viel verbraucht hatte um dieses Kleid zu erschaffen.

Und dennoch, es war ein Anfang. Ein Anfang für eines meiner vielen Probleme. Ein kleiner Schritt zu einer Lösung. Das reichte mir für den Moment. Denn nun gab es ein weit aus größeres Problem. Ich brauchte einen Servant. Nicht weil ich unbedingt an dem heiligen Gralskrieg teilnehmen wollte, sondern weil ich mein Leben beschützen wollte. Wenn jemand von meinen Befehlszauber erfuhr, war ich in Gefahr. Sie würden nicht einfach so verschwinden. Wenn ich der letzte Master war, der dem Gralskrieg beitrat, würde der Kampf erst beginnen wenn der letzte Servant beschworen wurde.

Und da war noch eine andere Sache. Eine wichtige, die mir keine Ruhe lassen würde, wenn ich sie nicht sofort erledigte.

 

Dieses Mal war ich es, die mit Sandwichs und Tee vor der Tür von Waver stand und anklopfte. Wie es mit Frau MacKenzie gesagt hatte, war Waver immer noch im Haus und hatte sich wohl in sein Zimmer zurück gezogen. Sie hatte mir auch einen Tipp gegeben, was Waver gerne zu essen schien, so dass ich bei meiner Wahl für den Belag nicht allzu daneben lag.

Ich war ungeduldig und starrte auf die Tür. Auf der anderen Seite herrschte Stille, fast so als wären Waver und Rider doch nicht da. Und doch, kam plötzlich Bewegung ins Spiel. Ein Rascheln, ein brummeln und meckern von Waver und dann, die offene Tür.

Waver sah verschlafen zu mir und schon fühlte ich mich dumm, weil ich statt Kaffee Tee gemacht hatte. Und weil ich ihn wohl geweckt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Waver ich... soll ich später noch einmal vorbei kommen?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und lugte etwas an dem jungen Magier vorbei, wobei ich erkannte, dass Rider im Futon lag und selbst zu schlafen schien. War es wirklich schon so spät? Warum war dann Frau MacKenzie noch wach? Seltsam.

„Nein, komm rein. Ist das Kaffee?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich kann sicher etwas ähnliches daraus machen. Oder es zumindest etwas erweckend machen“, erklärte ich und war innerlich gespannt, ob er darauf eingehen würde, denn dann hätte ich ihm gleich demonstrieren können, woran ich geübt hatte.

„Nein, ist schon okay. Komm rein. Hey, Rider, wach auf, Erenya ist hier.“

Ein Brummen war erneut zu hören und ich wusste, dass es wohl auch vorher Rider gewesen war, der dieses erste Brummen von sich gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich träumte er gerade schön davon irgendwelche Ländereien zu erobern, von denen er erst kürzlich in seinen Büchern gelesen hatte.

Ich trat ins Zimmer ein und sah mich um. Hier hatte wirklich ein Rider eingeschlagen. Überall lagen leere Tüten, Bücher und Magazine. Sie zeigten deutlich den Wissensdurst des heroischen Geistes von Alexander dem Großen. Ein Mann, der schon zu Lebzeiten als Stratege galt, auch wenn das Bild, dass man von ihm auf dem ersten Eindruck bekam, nicht dem entsprach.

Ich konnte nicht verweigern, dass auch ich dem ersten Eindruck erlegen war nur um dann von dem Charisma von Rider erfasst und erobert zu werden. Ich konnte mir gut denken, warum die Servants aus seinem Noble Phantasm ihm immer noch folgten. Wäre ich ein Servant gewesen, ja ich hätte es wohl auch getan.

„Rider!“, murrte Waver erneut und wieder bekam er als Antwort nur ein Brummen. Waver seufzte und machte auf dem Boden etwas Platz, damit ich das Tablett abstellen konnte und wir dort gemeinsam sitzen konnten.

„Dann muss das ohne ihn gehen, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist.“

Ich nickte, denn eigentlich war Rider nicht notwendig für dieses Gespräch, immerhin war ich als ein Master zu Waver gekommen.

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht und geübt. Ich glaube ich weiß, was meine Stärke in der Magie ist. Es wird kritisch, aber irgendwie kann ich was damit machen. Danke für deine Lehrstunden.“

Ich nahm den zweiten Becher Tee und sah in den Becher hinein, wo sich Dampfwolken auf der Oberfläche der ockerfarbenen Flüssigkeit bildeten.

„Das klingt, als würdest du sie nicht mehr brauchen. Dabei gibt es noch so viele Dinge, die du lernen solltest.“

Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte und gleichzeitig ahnte ich, dass ihm klar war, in was für einer Situation wir uns befinden konnten.

„Dafür haben wir vielleicht nicht viel Zeit. Wenn ich meinen Servant beschworen habe, kann es passieren, dass wir uns in gegnerischen Fraktionen befinden. Ich sollte dann auch diesen Haushalt verlassen.“

„Weißt du denn schon, wo du dann unterkommen willst? Ich meine, selbst wenn du bei der schwarzen Fraktion wärst könnten wir doch-“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wusste, was er sagen wollte. Er wollte anmerken, dass wir ja dann dennoch zusammen halten und gemeinsam kämpfen konnten. Doch das kam für mich absolut nicht in Frage.

„Hör zu, ich werde mich weder der schwarzen Fraktion anschließen, noch der roten Fraktion. Ich werde in diesem Krieg nur kämpfen, um das zu tun, was ich für richtig halte. Wenn einer meiner Fraktion also Unschuldige in den Krieg hineinziehen will, werde ich die letzte sein, die zögernd eingreift. Das ist einfach nicht meine Art. Selbst wenn mir bewusst ist, dass ich unterliegen könnte, weil mir die Erfahrung fehlt. In meiner Welt habe ich mich immer für andere eingesetzt, bin immer hilfsbereit und ich weiß, dass ich mich damit auch dort kaputt mache, aber es ist ein Teil meines Wesens und ich bin noch nicht bereit das zu ändern.“

Ich spürte, dass Waver mich ernst ansah, und doch seufzte er schließlich und lehnte sich etwas weiter zurück.

„Irgendwie... habe ich mir das gedacht, dass du so eine Person bist.“

„Huh?“

Ich war verwundert und sah ihn an, denn wir kannten uns bei weitem nicht lange genug um einander zu kennen. Und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass Waver so eine gute Menschenkenntnis in der Serie besessen hatte.

„Oder viel mehr Rider wusste es. Wir haben vorhin über dich gesprochen und darüber wie wir dir helfen könnten einen Katalysator zu finden. Ich war dagegen, aber Rider meinte, du würdest dich nicht davon abbringen lassen, denn du würdest eher in die Schlacht ziehen, als jemand anderen deine Position zu überlassen und so vielleicht schlimmeres heraufzubeschwören.“

Mein Blick richtete sich nun an Rider. Es passte wirklich zu ihm, dass er einen Menschen so gut einschätzen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich in den letzten Tagen gut genug beobachtet um zu lernen, wer ich war.

„Er hat Recht. Besser ich als ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder. Deswegen muss ich schnellst möglich einen Servant beschwören. Wenn es sein muss auch ohne Katalysator. Immerhin hat es in einer Zeitlinie auch ein Master ohne einen geschafft.“

Waver sah zweifelnd zu mir. Sicher, es war nicht leicht, aber nicht unmöglich, oder? Ein Risiko, aber wie sagte man in meiner Welt „No Risk, no fun.“

„Rider und ich können dir bei der Suche nach einem Katalysator leider nicht helfen. Meinen habe ich... auch nur durch Zufall in die Hände bekommen. Du könntest Aurelia frage, sie weiß vielleicht wo du einen herbekommen kannst. Ich meine sie muss ja auch einen für Saber besessen haben.“

Ich wusste das Waver Recht hatte und doch wollte ich nicht einfach so zurück zu Aurelia gehen. Ihre Abschiedsworte steckten mir immer noch tief in den Knochen und ich wollte in diesem Krieg niemanden etwas schuldig sein, das gleichbedeutend mit meinem Leben sein konnte.

 

**~~**

 

Ich wusste, dass Waver Recht hatte. Egal was passieren würde, ich konnte die Verantwortung eines Masters nicht einfach ablehnen. Noch dazu wusste ich nicht, was eine andere Person tun würde, wenn sie meine Befehlszauber bekam.

Egal was passierte, oder warum der heilige Gral mich gewählt hatte, ich musste seinem Ruf einfach folgen. Und doch blieb das Problem bestehen. Wollte ich die Beschwörung ohne Katalysator versuchen? Oder sollte ich nachforschen, wo ich einen finden konnte? Im Prinzip hätte ich aus jedem x-beliebigen Museum eines mitnehmen können, doch Diebstahl stand nicht zur Debatte.

Wenn ich nur lange genug darüber nachdachte, hatte ich sicher noch andere Optionen. Aurelia zum Beispiel. Mit ihrem Alter und ihrer Erfahrung hatte sie sicher den ein oder anderen Kontakt, der eventuell bereit war mir ein Stück Geschichte zu leihen. Sie hatte ihren Katalysator ja sicher auch irgendwoher genommen. Die Frage war nur, ob ich bereit war, der alten Dame etwas schuldig zu sein, selbst wenn wir in verschiedenen Lagern waren.

Die alte Frau war mir einfach suspekt. Nicht unsympathisch, aber ihre Art, ihr Verhalten... etwas störte mich an ihr.

Option zwei sah aber auch nicht besser aus, denn sie besagte, dass ich einen anderen Master um Hilfe bitten konnte. Wenn ich einen fand. Und selbst wenn, war ich dann bereit diesem Master etwas schuldig zu bleiben? Ich wusste dank dem Anime immerhin von den Ränkespielen, die im heiligen Gralskrieg betrieben wurden und wenn es nach mir ging, dann wollte ich kein Teil von ihnen werden.

 

Mein Weg hatte mich zum Tempel geführt. Ich wollte trainieren, irgendetwas tun, damit ich nicht untätig war. Noch dazu war es gerade jetzt noch wichtiger geworden, dass ich mich verteidigen konnte. Selbst ich hatte das eingesehen und wollte mich mehr Training nicht verwehren. Und doch, gerade als ich am Tempel angekommen war, fragte ich mich, ob es nicht einen anderen Grund gegeben hatte, warum ich hier her zurückgekehrt war.

„Heute ganz allein, meine Dame?“

Seine Stimme hallte von den Bäumen wieder und war mir so vertraut geworden, dass ich nicht mehr aufsehen musste, um zu wissen, dass es wirklich Archer war.

„Irgendwie. Du hast auch nichts zu tun, oder? Sonst würdest du nicht immer hier sitzen“, merkte ich an und sah zu dem Baum auf, auf dem Archer lässig saß und ein Bein vom Ast herab baumeln ließ.

„Nicht wirklich. Mein Master benötigt meine Dienste im Moment nicht. Was ist mit deinen Begleitern? Habt ihr euch wegen deinen Befehlszauber gestritten?“

Ich fühlte mich unwohl dabei, dass er sie gesehen hatte und das obwohl es unausweichlich gewesen war. Schließlich hatte ich den Manafilm aufgelöst um so wenigstens über den Tag etwas Mana zu sparen und es besser zu investieren. Und dennoch versuchte ich das verräterische Zeichen mit meiner rechten Hand abzudecken.

„Nein, ich brauchte für den Moment einfach etwas Ruhe um nachzudenken. Ich hab ein paar Probleme, die ich doch noch lösen muss.“

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und das obwohl unsere Entfernung nicht gerade kurz war. Aber ich wusste, dass Archer mir direkt in die Augen sah, denn er war ein Servant der Bogenschützenklasse und diese hatten eine ausgezeichnete Weitsicht.

„Könnte eines dieser Probleme sein, dass dir ein Servant fehlt? Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine beiden Begleiter dir bei dir Beschwörung helfen können, oder weißt du bereits welcher Fraktion du angehörst und sie haben sich von dir abgewandt?“

Es klang fast so als wäre Archer ein wenig belustigt, doch ich ließ es ihm durchgehen. Jeder normale Mensch hätte wohl so reagiert, wenn man plötzlich einen Gegner in seinen Reihen hatte.

„Ich glaube die beiden machen sich darüber keine Gedanken. Ich aber. Es ist ja nicht nur so, dass ich noch keinen Servant habe, obwohl der Gral mich als Master stigmatisiert hat, ich wurde wahrscheinlich vom Gral selbst in diese Welt beschworen.“

Meine Worte schienen Erstaunen bei Archer auszulösen, der sich auf seinem Baum bewegte, was auch laut und deutlich zu hören war, weil die Blätter des Baumes raschelten. Irgendwie wäre es mir gerade lieber gewesen, wenn Archer sich von seinem Baum begeben und mir direkt in die Augen gesehen hätte und gleichzeitig war ich froh darüber, dass er mir nicht so nahe war.

„Du wurdest... beschworen? Wie ein Servant?“

„Nein, nicht direkt. Ich bin plötzlich in Wavers Garten aufgewacht und hatte diesen Körper... also ich sehe in meiner Welt nicht einmal so aus. Und dennoch, ich bin kein Servant. Ich bin hier immer noch ein normaler Mensch... naja fast. Eher ein normaler Magier. Ruler selbst schien überrascht zu sein, meinte aber, dass ich entweder vom Gral selbst beschworen wurde aus irgendeinem Grund, oder aber das Ergebnis eines vergangenen Wunsches bin.“

Ich konnte sehen, wie Archer auf dem Baum umher rutschte und sich von dem Ast gleiten ließ, so dass er vor mir auf dem Boden aufkam. Seine Bewegung schien federleicht, fast wie das aufkommen einer Katze und doch war es absolut elegant.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum es diesen Fraktionskrieg gibt?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und war verwundert, dass Archer den Abstand noch etwas wahrte und nicht sofort auf aggressiven Flirtkurs ging.

„Nachdem was mein Master mir sagte, war im letzten Gralskrieg die Yakuza beteiligt. Eigentlich kann man es nicht einmal mehr Krieg nennen. Es wurde sich stumm geeinigt, wer der Sieger werden sollte. Dieser hat einen Wunsch geäußert, keinen großen. Also eigentlich war es wohl ein Wunsch, der außerhalb Japans keinen weiteren Einfluss hatte. Scheinbar fürchtet der Gral aber, dass es dieses Mal wieder kein Blut gibt, dass für ihn vergossen wird. Deswegen der Fraktionskrieg.“

Ich verschränkte die Arme und dachte nach. Es war seltsam, denn eigentlich hatte Ruler doch so etwas vermeiden sollen, oder? Warum hatte der Ruler des dritten Gralskrieg das nicht vermieden? War er vielleicht auch von der Yakuza vereinnahmt worden? Und doch, ich konnte dem Krieg nichts schlimmes abgewinnen, wenn man sich friedlich einigte.

„Hey, meine Dame. Wenn du noch keinen Servant hast, wie wäre es, wenn wir beide den Pakt eingehen?“

Archer hatte sich mir genähert und beugte sich etwas zu mir vor, um mir direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er lächelte, während er sein Angebot unterbreitete und ich schwieg einfach, während ich ihm in die grauen Augen blickte. Etwas trauriges lag in ihnen, etwas das mich wehmütig machte.

„Schade, dass du schon einen Master hast, sonst hätte ich das Angebot angenommen.“

Er wich überrascht zurück und schien von mir vollkommen überfahren worden zu sein, mit meiner Antwort. Verständnislos, schüttelte er den Kopf, so als würde ihm das helfen, dass er sich wieder fing.

„Wirklich? Du sagst einfach so okay, obwohl du weißt wer ich bin? Mein Master war ziemlich erzürnt, als ich es war, den er beschworen hatte und nicht mein großer Bruder Hektor. Du bist seltsam, wenn du einfach so den Prinzen nehmen würdest, der sein Königreich dem Untergang geweiht hat.“

Da war es wieder. Diese Worte, die ihn selbst so verletzten. Diese Gewissheit, die er verabscheute. Konnte sich Paris vielleicht selbst nicht verzeihen? Das war traurig, denn ich war mir sicher, dass Paris zu seinen Lebzeiten mehr Dinge getan hatte, die auch gut gewesen waren, als nur schlechte.

„Es sind meist die schlechteren Dinge, an die wir uns bei Menschen erinnern. Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass du nichts gutes geleistet hast. Wenn du zu einem Heldengeist geworden bist, heißt das für mich, dass du genug kannst um ein hilfreicher Gefährte in diesem Krieg zu sein.“

Keine Waffe, kein Werkzeug, das war nicht meine Sichtweise auf einen Servant. Ich konnte doch mit ihm reden, mir seine Wünsche anhören, mit ihm lachen, weinen und Hand in Hand gehen. Was auch immer die anderen Master über ihre Servants dachten, ich würde sie wahrscheinlich genauso wenig verstehen, wie sie mich verstehen konnten.

„Dir wäre also egal, was für einen Servant du beschwörst? Was seine Vergangenheit und seine Geschichte ist?“

Ich fragte mich, woher diese Frage kam. Warum Archer mich noch fragte, obwohl ich geglaubt hatte, eine klare Stellung bezogen zu haben. Aber gut, wenn er es so genau wissen wollte, dann würde ich ihm antworten.

„Ja. Denn genauso gut könnte mein Servant unzufrieden damit sein einen Magieranfänger als Master zu haben. Egal was passiert, egal wer er war, was er getan hat, ich werde ihn akzeptieren und versuchen zu verstehen. Hinter allen unseren Taten steckt immerhin auch eine Überzeugung, ein Grund.“

Archer sah mich musternd an. Mir entging nicht, dass er seinen Blick nicht von meinen Augen nahm. Hoffte er vielleicht ein Zögern zu sehen? Oder mich bei einer Lüge zu erwischen? Da würde er aber enttäuscht sein. Ich hatte bereits genug in meinem Leben gesehen, als dass ich einen Menschen einfach nur nach seiner Vergangenheit beurteilte. Selbst wenn ich es nicht verstehen würde, ich würde mich niemals von dem Servant, den ich beschwören würde, abwenden.

„Also schön, ich weiß von einem Katalysator, der dir vielleicht einen passenden Servant beschaffen kannst. Außer du hast schon einen.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als Archer mir dies offenbarte. Er schien es geahnt zu haben, dass ich keinen Katalysator besaß. Und doch, dass er mir so offen erzählte, dass er von einem Katalysator wusste, überraschte mich.

„Du würdest mir von dem Katalysator erzählen? Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?“

„Von meinem Master. Er hat ihn verloren. Oder viel mehr wurde er ihm geklaut. Ursprünglich wollte er diesen Katalysator für einen Freund aufbewahren, damit dieser seinen Servant beschwören kann, aber jemand ist bei ihm eingebrochen und hat es geklaut.“

Was Archer mir hier offenbarte war wirklich unglaublich. Vor allem wie unüberlegt er darüber sprach. Es schien ihn nicht einmal zu interessieren, ob sein Master etwas dagegen hätte, oder nicht. Und doch hätte ich Archer nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der seinen Master verriet. Es musste also einen Grund haben.

„Also, willst du diesen Katalysator? Dieses Relikt? Ich kann dir helfen es in die Hände zu bekommen.“

Erneut erwischte er mich eiskalt. Wieder hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Warum machte Archer das?

„Und dein Master fände das okay?“, fragte ich daher und versuchte auf diese Art und Weise herauszufinden, was in seinem Kopf vor ging.

„Eher nicht, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Also, Interesse?“

Ich dachte nach und fragte mich, in wieweit ich Archer trauen konnte. Wobei, wenn sein Master wirklich nichts davon wusste, würde ich keinem Master der Welt etwas schuldig sein.

„Du weißt also wo die Diebe sind?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und hoffte auch hier eine positive Antwort zu bekommen. Doch er schüttelte dieses Mal den Kopf. Und dennoch er lächelte sicher. So als hätte er so eben einen Sieg erlangt.

„Nein, aber ich kann es herausfinden und dir sagen. Doch die Bedingung ist immer noch, dass ich dir bei der Beschaffung helfe.“

Erneut schwieg ich und dachte nach. Sicher, ich würde Hilfe brauchen. Und ich wollte auch nicht zu sehr von Waver Rider abhängig sein. Doch was wenn Archer mich in eine Falle lockte?

Ich sah ihn an und verwarf den Gedanken. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen leuchtete voller Aufrichtigkeit. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Gefühl in mir, dass ihm unbedingt vertrauen wollte.

„Alleine würde ich es nicht schaffen. Also schön, ich nehme dich dann mit.“

„Perfekt. Ach und noch etwas. Meine Dienste haben ihren Preis.“

Irgendwie hätte mir das klar sein müssen. Archer hatte mich also so in eine Falle gelockt. Ich hatte zugestimmt, mit seiner Hilfe das Relikt zu bergen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde daran zu denken, dass er irgendetwas fordern konnte. Er hatte mich damit reingelegt.

„Seltsam, dass du diesen Preis erst jetzt erwähnst. Also, was willst du, Archer?“

„Ein Date mit dir.“

Unfassbar. Was er da forderte war... unfassbar. Ein Date? Mit mir? Ich wusste nicht ob ich lachen oder Panik schieben sollte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht gut in dieser Datesache war. Ich griff dabei immer ins Fettpöttchen. Meist sogar bewusst um meinen Partner zu testen. Aber selbst, hatte ich noch nie ein richtiges Date, von dem ich sagen konnte, dass da viele Schmetterlinge im Spiel waren.

„Und wie stellst du dir das Date vor? Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut in solchen Dingen, daher sag besser gleich, was du von einem Date erwartest und ich entscheide, ob ich dazu fähig bin.“

Archer lachte, kaum dass ich ihn um mehr Details gebeten hatte. Scheinbar war ihm jemand wie mir noch nicht untergekommen und ich konnte es verstehen. Es war wirklich lächerlich, denn bei einem Date gab es andere Regeln, wenn man überhaupt von Regeln reden konnte.

„Mach dich einfach schick und stell dir vor, ich bin der Mann deiner Träume. Ich möchte, dass wir einander besser kennenlernen und näher kommen. Das ist eben, was ein Date ausmacht in der heutigen Zeit, oder?“

Wahrscheinlich war das wirklich das, was ein Date heutzutage ausmachte. Für mich war es weiterhin nichts großes. Ein normales Treffen. Ich meine bei meinem letzten Date bestand ich sogar darauf meine Rechnung zu bezahlen. Mir waren diese Klischees einfach zu... viel. Aber gut, wenn Archer so ein Date wollte, dann bitte.

„Na schön. Doch dafür, musst du dein Wort halten. Ich muss wissen, wo diese Typen hängen, die deinen Master bestohlen haben. Und... Wenn wir es besorgen, hörst du auf meine Worte.“

Es war das einzige, was ich fordern würde. Nicht weil ich Archer nichts zumutete, sondern viel mehr weil ich Angst hatte, dass ihm etwas passierte, wenn ich ihn nicht wenigstens ein wenig helfen durfte.

„Einverstanden. Dann haben wir einen Deal. Komm heute wieder her und ich sage dir, wo wir die Typen finden.“

Archer hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Es war der letzte Schritt den ich gehen musste, um diesen Vertrag zu besiegeln. Ich zögerte kurz, doch was für eine Wahl hatte ich? Als Master hatte ich die Verantwortung einen Servant zu beschwören, bevor es jemand tat, der vielleicht der Untergang der Welt bedeuten konnte. Ich zögerte daher nicht mehr und reichte ihm meine Hand um diesen Deal zu besiegeln.

 

Ich wusste selbst nicht genau, was in mich gefahren war, als ich mich, ungewohnt für meine Verhältnisse, aufgebretzelt hatte. Ich hatte mir ein paar hellblauer Jeansshorts angezogen und dazu ein paar langer Strümpfe, welches ich mit einem Zauber aus einem paar Strumpfhosen gemacht hatte. Meine schulterlangen Haare hatte ich mir etwas aufgestylt, so dass sie nicht streng an mir herab hingen, sondern Volumen hatten und sogar auf einer gewissen Weise verspielt wirkten. Unglaublich, dass ich mir solche Gedanken um ein Outfit gemacht hatte. Das Oberteil hingegen hatte ich bauchfrei gemacht, einfach weil ich gehörte hatte, das Männer auf so etwas standen und ich es mir in diesem Körper leisten konnte. Doch ich hatte auf einen tiefen Ausschnitt verzichtet. Nope, das würde niemals mein Stil sein, auch wenn ich diese Art Zur Darstellung der Brust, hatte ich schon häufiger gesehen und doch... nope niemals. Ich fühlte ich jetzt schon viel zu aufgedonnert und meiner Meinung nach, hatte ich mir zu viele Gedanken gemacht, doch Archer wollte es ja so. Er wollte das ich mich schick machte.

Doch mein Unwohlsein, konnte man wahrscheinlich meilenweit gegen den Wind riechen. Und doch stand ich beim Tempel und wartete darauf, dass Archer zu seinem Wort stand. Gleichzeitig machte sich in mir der böse Gedanke breit, dass er mich vielleicht nur hereingelegt hatte.

Unruhig spielte ich mit einer Strähne meines Haares und sah mich in den Baumwipfeln um. Es war bereits so dunkel geworden, dass ich nichts erkennen konnte und doch, hoffte ich Archer endlich zu sehen.

„Du bist wirklich gekommen. Dir scheint der Katalysator wirklich wichtig zu sein.“

Er erschien direkt vor mir und jagte mir kurz einen Schrecken in die Glieder. Archer war wirklich gekommen. Also hatte er mich doch nicht betrogen. Warum hatte ich gezweifelt?

„Hast du sie gefunden?“, fragte ich ohne Umschweife und vermied damit das Thema der Bezahlung.

„Ja. Und du bist auch passend angezogen. Sie sind in einem kleinen Club in einem Hinterzimmer. Und scheinbar wissen sie nicht einmal was sie in den Händen halten.“

Irgendwie war es mir klar, dass sie es nicht wussten. Zumindest hatte ich es gehofft. Es schien damit keinen Master unter ihnen zu geben. Ich hatte also eine Chance ein Relikt in meine Fänge zu bekommen.

„Ein Club also. Weißt du wie die Beschaffenheit des Hinterzimmers ist?“

„Es scheinen nur spezielle Leute dort hinein zu kommen. Wobei du mit einem Zauber sicher kein Problem haben dürftest, dir Eintritt zu gewähren.“

Ich dachte kurz nach und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Ich hielt es nicht für gut, wenn wir beide das Hinterzimmer betraten. Denn dann wäre Archer nicht in der Lage sich zu verteidigen.

„Wir werden dich irgendwie einschleusen. Du holst das Relikt und ich sorge dafür, dass du sicher da raus kommst. Wenn möglich wäre es gut, wenn keiner von Ihnen sterben muss.“

Ernst sah mich Archer an. Diese Art von Blicken, war ich bei ihm nicht gewohnt. Und doch glaubte ich einen kurzen Moment sein wahres Wesen zu sehen.

„Ich habe es dir garantiert. Ich werde auf dich hören. Gehen wir und bergen deinen Schatz.“

Archer hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Wie ein Prinz, der seine Prinzessin zu einem Tanz aufforderte. Es war eine Geste, die ihm vielleicht antrainiert war und doch erschien sie mir für diesen Moment so natürlich, dass ich nicht wusste, ob er es tat um mich zu triezen oder weil er wirklich seiner Art entsprechend handelte.

 

Clubs waren echt nicht mein Ding. Archer hingegen schien sich mehr als nur wohl zu fühlen. Er saß neben mir an einem kleinen Tisch und wippte mit dem Kopf zum Takt der Musik, während er auf die Tanzfläche sah und einigen der Jugendlichen beim wilden Tanz beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich hätte der Date-Knigge nun vorgesehen, dass ich mit ihm die Fläche rockte, doch mein Rhythmusgefühl beim tanzen entsprach ungefähr dem tänzerischen Rhythmusgefühl von Kermit dem Frosch. Applaus, Applaus, Applaus.

„Eure Zeit hat wirklich interessante Möglichkeiten die Abendstunden zu verbringen. Und was ist das für ein Tanzstil? Bekommt man den irgendwo gelernt?“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und fragte mich, wie viel Wissen der heilige Gral den Servants mitgab. Wobei ich mir vorstellen konnte, das tanzen sicher nicht dazu gehörte. Es würde sich wohl auf die nötigsten Dinge beschränken, um ein miteinander von Servant und Master zu ermöglichen. Was darauf hindeutete, dass Archers Master selbst keine Tanzmaus war.

„In der Regel nicht. Im Prinzip, und das ist nur meine Meinung, besteht tanzen der heutigen Zeit nur daraus die Arme und Beine irgendwie rhythmisch zu bewegen. Wobei man mit Tänzen ganz gut irgendwelche Hintergedanken erfüllen kann, ohne das jemand was schlimmes oder falsch denkt.“

„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Archer und trieb mir damit die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Musste er das wirklich fragen? Er sah es doch. Selbst ich war nicht so desinteressiert um das Pärchen nicht zu bemerken, dass sich eng aneinander zum Takt bewegte, so dass sie etwas anrüchiges aus meiner Sicht hatten. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihr Po an seinem Schritt rieb, während seine Hand auf der Taille ruhten und hin und wieder hoch zu ihren Armen strichen. Wenn diese beiden Pech hatten und genug Alkohol intus, würde der Zeugung eines neuen Erdenbewohner nichts mehr im Wege stehen.

„Es gibt erotischeres...“, murmelte ich und stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hand, wobei ich zu meinem Glas Wein sah.

„Meinst du? Was ist deiner Meinung nach erotisch, meine Dame?“

Er wollte das Thema einfach nicht fallen lassen und mir wurde es unangenehm. Meine Hemmschwelle lag einfach zu hoch dafür und ich hatte noch nicht genug Wein intus. Man konnte mich prüde nenne, aber ich kannte Archer nicht gut genug um mich so weit gehen zu lassen, um über so etwas Angesicht in Angesicht zu reden.

„Du kannst mich Erenya nennen“, lenkte ich daher in das Thema ein, als mir auffiel, wie oft er mich seine Dame nannte. Grund dafür war wohl einfach, dass ich ihm nie meinen Namen genannt hatte.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, dass ich dich heute kennenlernen darf, Erenya.“

Es schien zu funktionieren, denn Archer wandte seinen Blick von dem tanzenden Paar ab und mir zu. Er schien glücklich, für diesen Moment, in dem er meinen Namen erfahren hatte.

„Wie ist deine Welt so, Erenya?“, fragte er und schien bewusst wieder meinen Namen zu sagen. So sanft, so zärtlich, als wären sie auch hauchen.

„Meine Welt... nicht anders als diese hier, würde ich sagen. Abgesehen von dem Fehlen der Magie und der Tatsache, dass wir keinen heiligen Gralskrieg haben. Er ist nur ein Mythos, dem die Templer nach gejagdt sind. Ein Mythos der sich gut macht um Geschichten zu schreiben.“

„Und da sagst du nicht anders wie hier? Du hast hier magische Kräfte, kämpfst bald in einem Krieg auf Leben und Tod, triffst Helden aus alter Zeit und doch, bist du ruhig.“

Ich schmunzelte und strich mit dem Finger über mein Weinglas. Archer hatte Recht. Ich war ruhig. Selbst nachdem ich mir bewusst gemacht hatte, dass dies kein Traum war, war ich ruhig gewesen. War ich echt so abgebrüht oder...

„Sobald der Krieg beginnt werde ich oft genug durchdrehen. Allerdings bemühe ich mich, vor anderen nicht zu viel zu zeigen. Es ist immer unangenehm wenn ein Gefühlsausbruch falsche Assoziationen weckt.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand das falsche über dich denken würde. Es ist doch vollkommen normal panisch auf so eine Situation zu reagieren. Keiner würde dir das zu einem Vorwurf machen. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du nicht freiwillig hier bist.“

Ich war fasziniert, davon dass ich ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Archer führen konnte. Gleichzeitig bereute ich, dass wir es nicht schon früher getan hatten.

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht der Typ der bei so etwas sofort in Panik ausbricht. Keine Ahnung. Ich hab gefühlt gerade zu viele andere Sachen im Kopf. Zum Beispiel in welcher Fraktion ich bin, ob mir eine Beschwörung gelingen wird, wie ich mich am Leben halte, ohne andere zu gefährden... So was eben.“

Archer ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich schweifen und ich fragte mich kurz, ob ich ihn vielleicht langweilte. Ich konnte es verstehen, denn wirklich spannend war ich nicht und unsere Interessen waren wahrscheinlich vollkommen unterschiedlich. Was hatte ich mir auch gedacht? Das Archer wirklich ein Interesse an einem langweiligen Ding wie mir haben würde, wenn wir nur länger miteinander sprachen.

„Einer der Typen ist aufs Klo gegangen. Entschuldigst du mich für einen Moment?“

Er lächelte mich charmant an und ich nickte. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass wir hier etwas zu erledigen hatten. Aber Archer erinnerte mich wieder daran. Es war Zeit aktiv zu werden.

Ich sah zu, wie Archer sich erhob und in Richtung der Toiletten ging und schließlich hinter der Tür aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, viel zu viel Zeit für meinen Geschmack, denn da ich nicht Archers Master war, konnte ich über Telepathie nicht in Kontakt mit ihm treten. Ich wusste daher nicht, ob alles glatt lief, oder ob er Hilfe brauchte. Doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, verließ Archer, verkleidet als einer der Männer, das Bad.

Er suchte sofort meinen Blick und als er wusste, dass ich ihn ansah, nickte er entschlossen und ging auf die Tür zu, die wohl in das ominöse Hinterzimmer führte.

Ich wartete ab und hoffte, dass er ohne Probleme reinkam, doch scheinbar schienen selbst in dieser Welt die einfachsten Methoden zu funktionieren, wenn der Türsteher mehr Steroid als Hirn war. Gratulation an jene, die diesen Mann eingestellt hatten.

Die Frage war nun, wie wollte ich sehen, wann Archer raus musste. Von meinem Platz aus, würde ich das nicht herausfinden. Ich nahm mein Glas Wein und erhob mich von meinem Platz, wobei ich mich eine der Wände näherte, die der Tür am nächsten war. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand rechts vom Securitymann und drückte meinen Rücken fest an den Stein, aus dem die Wand bestand. Das bauchfreie Top tat nun doch seinen Zweck. Und doch, das würde kritisch werden.

Ich ließ etwas von meinem Mana durch die Wand, erzeugte damit eine Art Verbindung, die sich durch das restliche Gemäuer zog und wie eine Schlange entlang glitt, auf der Suche nach Archer. Den Fluss zurück führte ich in das Weinglas, so dass sich auf dem Wein selbst ein Bild zeigte. Ich konnte damit alles sehen. Naja fast alles. Der Wein hatte nicht gerade die perfekte Farbe um wirklich in High Definition zu gucken, aber er war das unauffälligste, dass ich gerade zur Hand hatte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch schließlich hatte ich ihn gefunden.

 

_Archer bewegte sich zielsicher durch die Gänge. Er hörte die anderen Männer, so dass er den einen, wichtigen Hinterraum wirklich fand. Die Gänge waren etwas verwinkelter, eigentlich erstaunlich, da man immer nur von dem Hinterzimmer sprach. Doch scheinbar waren es mehrere kleine Räume, in denen Leute ihre zwielichtigen Geschäfte abschließen konnte._

_Obwohl Archer sich in seiner Tarnung sicher fühlte, versuchte er so wenig Laute wie möglich zu machen, als er sich dem einen, wirklich wichtigen Hinterzimmer näherte. Er schien sorglos, fast schon ein wenig zu zielstrebig._

„ _Seine Sicherheit war echt erbärmlich... wir haben fast vollständig alles ausgeräumt. Aber sag mal, warum hast du diesen Stoffgurt mitgenommen. Damit kannst du dir nicht mal die Nase putzen, du Idiot“, grölte einer der Männer. Deutlich alkoholisiert, weil sie ihren kleinen Erfolg feierten._

„ _Er lag im Safe, man... Da muss dieser Fetzen doch etwas wert sein.“_

_Gelächter von den anderen. Es waren mindestens drei bis vier weitere Leute in dem Zimmer. Zumindest war es das, was man anhand der Stimmen hören konnte._

_Archer näherte sich noch ein paar Meter, ehe er sich etwas an die Tür lehnte und sie ein Stück weit öffnete um hineinblicken zu können._

„ _Wo ist Ayumu der Idiot? Hat der da draußen wieder eine abgeschleppt?“ Erneutes Gelächter bei den Männern im Raum. Doch Archer blieb aufmerksam und scannte mit seinen Augen förmlich den Bereich, den er erkennen konnte._

 

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich weiter in das Zimmer blicken sollte. Doch letzten Endes würde es nichts bringen. Ich konnte Archer eh nicht sagen was dort in dem Raum war. Wäre Archer mein Servant gewesen, kein Problem, so aber war ich dazu verdammt über den Weinsatz den Prinzen zu beobachten.

Ich spürte, wie ich mir nervös auf die Unterlippe biss und wirklich hoffte, dass Archer nichts desto trotz sicher wieder zurück kam. Und doch, wünschte ich mir irgendwie, dass ich mehr machen konnte.

Meine Hand klammerte förmlich an dem Glas und ich war an die Wand gelehnt, als wäre diese wirklich meine sichere Halterung.

'Paris... mach nichts unüberlegtes...', flüsterte ich in Gedanken und beobachtet wie Archer gerade das Zimmer betrat und etwas hinter der Tür hervorlugte, so dass er mehr von dem Inneren sehen konnte. 'Pass bitte auf dich auf...'

 

_Er war froh, dass die Tür nicht knarzte und er sich heimlich in den Raum stehlen konnte. Doch es gab nicht genug Sichtschutz für ihn._

„ _Ayumu?“_

_Er hatte keine Zeit großartig darüber nachzudenken, was er nun tun sollte. Er griff zu ein paar Dartpfeilen, die in unmittelbarer Nähe lagen und warf diese auf einen der Männer zu. Er erwischte ihn an der Kleidung und hatte genug seiner Kräfte eingesetzt, um ihn so in der Wand festzusetzen._

„ _Scheiße, das ist nicht Ayumu! Macht den Typen kalt!“_

_Während der mit den Pfeilen Festgepinnte zappelte, zogen der Glatzkopf neben ihm und einer mit Sonnenbrille Pistolen. Archer grinste allerdings selbstsicher und schien sich nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein, was diese Waffen bewirken konnten._

_Die ersten Schüsse fielen, doch Archer konnte ihnen ausweichen. Es schien fast so, als sah er sogar die Kugeln, wodurch es ihm gelang diese abzuwehren. Dafür warf er ein paar weitere Dartpfeile, und stieß auch einen Tisch um. Der vierte Mann im Raum versuchte sich an Archer heranzupirchen, und nutzte das Chaos, welches seine Kollegen mit den Waffen und Archer mit seinen Bewegungen verursachte. Er war schon weit hinter den Heldengeist und schien nur noch den Moment abzuwarten, in dem er ihn angreifen konnte. Doch nicht mit einer Pistole, sondern mit einem Messer, welches er still und heimlich gezogen hatte._

 

Mir wurde schlecht, als ich mein Mana doch noch tiefer in den Raum gleiten lassen hatte, einfach nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Archer nicht zu sehr in Bedrängnis geriet. Die Situation war einfach zu schnell eskaliert. Schlimmer war nur, dass Archer zu sehr auf die Typen mit der Waffe fixiert war und nicht zu merken schien, dass sich jemand hinter ihn anschlich. In meinem Kopf arbeitete es, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er verletzt wurde. Ich hatte aber nicht die Zeit nachzudenken. Ich wusste nur, dass ich etwas tun musste.

„Erhebe dich!“, flüsterte ich, was für andere sicher so wirkte, als hätte ich mit dem Glaswein gesprochen. Und doch zeigte es Wirkung.

 

_Archer Angreifer hatte das Messer erhoben und wollte den letzten Schritt machen um die Zielscheibe seiner Kollegen zu Boden zu ringen. Doch der Boden unter ihm wurde uneben, schien sich zu heben und beraubte ihn so seines Gleichgewichtes._

_Archer bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und wandte sich um. Er sah den Mann mit dem Messer und packte ihn am Arm. Mit einem festen Griff zwang er ihn dazu, dass Messer fallen zu lassen. Noch während es auf den Boden fiel, fing es Archer auf und warf es auf einen der Pistoleros. Zielsicher traf er seine Hand und schaltete so den ersten aus._

_Blitzschnell, als hätte er diese Bewegungen seit Jahren einstudiert und wäre nie im Reich der Toten umhergeirrt, lief er auf den Zweiten zu und entwaffnete ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag. Das war er also, der Prinz von Troja. Scheinbar hatte auch er mehr als nur den Kampf mit Pfeil und Bogen trainiert und wenigstens einigermaßen beherrscht._

_Noch ehe die Männer reagieren konnten, griff Archer nach dem Stofftuch, von dem er sich sicher war, dass dies das gesuchte Relikt war. Zumindest war es das einzige Stofftuch, dass hier lag._

„ _Man sieht sich“, erklärte er noch zum Abschied und lief in Richtung der Tür hinaus. Er knallte sie hinter sich zu, merkte aber scheinbar nicht, dass die Männer sich wieder gefasst hatten und ihm hinterher rannte._

 

Ich konnte Archers Fluchtweg ganz genau nachverfolgen, hielt mein Mana aber hinter ihm, so dass ich auch sehen konnte, wie dicht die Männer an ihm heran waren. Sie hatten ihre Waffen wieder aufgehoben und feuerten auf ihn, doch Archer vollführte Kunststücke, indem er immer wieder auswich und das im Freestyle. Scheinbar beherrschte er auch Parkour, doch in so einem engen Bereich würde ihm das nicht lange helfen. Noch dazu gingen auch andere Zimmertüren auf und schienen von dem Lärm zu bemerken. Wenn davon auch noch jemand auf Archer die Jagd eröffnete... Nein ich wollte mir das gar nicht ausmalen.

Ich wusste, dass es heikel war, doch ich musste Archer so gut es ging unterstützen. Mehr von meinem Mana ließ ich durch das Gemäuer fahren und sorgte dafür, dass die Türen nicht so schnell aufgingen. Ihr Wesen sich zu öffnen hatte ich verändert. Die Frage war nur, wie lange das halten würde. Schließlich hatte ich nur eine Wesenseigenschaft geändert. Der Rest blieb unangetastet.

Archer war mir so näher gekommen, ohne dass seine Angreifer sich vervielfachten. Die Tür aber, würde er mit Pech nicht unbeschadet durchtreten können. Es gab nur etwas, dass ich tun konnte.

„Durchlässig!“, flüsterte ich und konzentrierte mich auf eine Stelle an der Wand, die ich mit der Hand erreichen konnte. Das Glaswein war mir schon lange aus der Hand geglitten, denn ich hatte mich umgedreht und die Hand durchgesteckt, ebenso meinen Kopf. Ich sah Archer, der breit grinste, und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sofort und schien nicht zu zweifeln, dass ich ihm in einem Stück durch die Wand bekam.

Kaum, dass er durchgetreten war, ließ ich das Mann zurück in meinem Körper gleiten, sah nur, wie die Wand etwas wabberte, als sei sie aus Flüssigkeit. Ich hörte Schreie von der anderen Seite und hoffte, dass die Idioten nicht rein gerannt waren.

„Ich hab was wir wollten, Erenya. Gehen wir.“

Doch die Zeit mir Gedanken darüber zu machen hatte ich auch nicht, denn Archer ergriff mich am Handgelenk und zog mich inmitten des Chaos aus dem Club hinaus.

 

Wir liefen noch einige Straßen weiter, zumindest solange, bis wir eine Seitengasse erreicht hatten, in der wir uns zurück gezogen hatten.

Versteckt hinter einer großen Mülltonne, holte ich tief Luft und versuchte schnell wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Archer hingegen schien in keinster Weise erschöpft.

„Scheint als hätten wir sie abgehängt... wenn sie uns gefolgt sind.“

Lachend setzte sich Archer neben mir nieder und ich konnte dem Drang nicht wieder stehen, mich einfach an ihn zu lehnen. Ich fühlte mich so müde, so erschöpft. Eindeutig hatte ich gerade viel zu viel Mana eingesetzt. Ein Teil davon hatte sicher nicht mal zu mir zurück gefunden.

„Hey... Erenya, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Bin nur etwas müde“, flüsterte ich leise, machte aber keine Anstalten, mich von Archer zu entfernen.

„Wäre ich auch, wenn ich mich so angestrengt hätte... Es tut mir leid, ich hab das ganze wohl etwas unterschätzt.“

Sanft strich Archer mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ich sah müde zu ihm auf. Von irgendwo, beleuchtete eine Straßenlaterne sein Gesicht und ließ mich den entschuldigenden und besorgten Blick in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Mein Bruder hat schon immer gesagt, dass ich nie die Konsequenzen für mich oder andere im Blick habe. Er hat wohl Recht.“

Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich sagen sollte, aber ich wollte diesen Augenblick nicht zerstören. Immerhin war Archer gerade die starke Schulter, die ich in meiner Erschöpfung benötigte.

„Soll ich dich woanders hin tragen?“, fragte er leise, doch ich schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Geht schon. Lass mich einfach noch ein paar Sekunden deine Schulter missbrauchen.“

Archer lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Ich war dankbar darüber, dass er meine Bitte nicht ablehnte.

„Ich glaube... meine Bezahlung kann ich vergessen, oder?“

Fragend blickte ich zu ihm auf und musste schmunzeln. Scheinbar hatte selbst er diverse Ängste oder Zweifel und das obwohl er vor wenigen Minuten nicht so gewirkt hatte.

„Ach, das zählst du nicht als Date? Dabei habe ich mich für dich hübsch gemacht. Wir haben einander besser kennengelernt und ich glaube näher als jetzt kommt bei mir kein Typ beim ersten Date.“

Ich grinste breit und offenbarte damit, was mein heimlicher Plan gewesen war. Neben der Beschaffung des Reliktes. Archer schien überrascht und zog aus seiner Jackentasche den Stoffgurt, wobei er diesen ansah.

„Nicht ganz das was ich mir vorgestellt habe, aber... das waren meine Worte. Wir sind also quitt.“

Er reichte mir den Gurt und ich hob schwach die Hand um ihn entgegen zu nehmen. Der Stoff war seidig, sanft und keine Falte der Welt hätte seine Perfektion schädigen können. Ich fragte mich, was für einen Servant ich damit beschwören könnte.

„Weißt du etwas über den Gurt?“

„Nein. Aber egal wen du damit beschwörst, der Heldengeist kann stolz sein dich zu haben. Wir waren ein echt gutes Team und ich wünschte...“ Archer stoppte, bevor er seinen Satz beendete. Wartend sah ich ihn an, doch er schien nicht vor haben seinen Satz zu vervollständigen. Doch das war egal. Ich hatte was ich wollte, ich konnte etwas Magie einsetze und damit war meine Liste an Problemen ein Stück weit dezimiert.

„Danke, Archer. Dein Master weiß gar nicht, was für ein Glück er mit dir hat“, flüsterte ich leise und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen.

 


	6. Kapitel 5: Schwarzer Lancer

Die Nacht war viel zu kurz und als ich erwachte, fühlte ich mich immer noch erschlagen. Der Manaverbrauch vom Vortag war einfach zu groß gewesen und doch wollte ich dem Drang widerstehen, meine Manabatterien anzurühren. Ich hatte aber nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie ich meine Manapunkte schnell wieder auffüllen konnte. Denn immerhin hatte ich einen Schatz bei mir. Den Stoffgürtel, den ich am Abend zuvor mit Archer besorgt hatte.

Ein Lächeln huschte mir über die Lippen, als ich über den Stoff strich. Mein erstes Abenteuer hatte ich irgendwie überstanden. Archer hatte es meine Feuerprobe für den heiligen Gralskrieg genannt. Und selbst benotet, dass ich mich gut geschlagen hatte, auch wenn wir beide etwas schwerere Umstände hatten.

Den Rest des Abends hatten wir ausklingen lassen, indem wir uns in einen Park zurückgezogen hatten. Dort konnte ich mich etwas ausruhen und mit ihm reden, wobei er mir davon erzählte, wie seine Kindheit gewesen war. Er hatte von Hektor persönlich das Kämpfen gelernt, auf eine spielerische Art und Weise und doch war schon frühzeitig klar geworden, dass ihm das Bogenschießen mehr lag.

Man konnte aus seinen Worten die Liebe und Bewunderung für seinen Bruder hören und erneut hatte ich an diesem Abend eine weitere Seite von Archer kennengelernt. Danach hatte er mich ganz Gentlemen-like nach Hause gebracht, wobei ich mich förmlich wie eine Diebin auf den Dachboden zurückgezogen hatte, um niemanden zu wecken.

Es hatte sich gelohnt, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste, was für einen Heldengeist ich mit diesem Stoffgurt beschwören würde. Es war mir egal, wer es sein würde, aus welcher Zeit oder welcher Art. Ich wollte nur noch, dass er mich respektierte, selbst wenn ich als Magieranfängerin eine absolute Niete war.

„Bald...“, flüsterte ich, als würde ich mit dem Gurt reden wollen. Als würde darin der Heldengeist ruhen, den ich beschwören wollte.

Doch dafür musste noch einiges getan werden. Ein paar Erledigungen und Vorbereitungen. Ein Beschwörungskreis zum Beispiel. Ein Ort wo ich es in aller Ruhe erledigen konnte. Dazu noch etwas Kreide, keine Hühner so wie es Waver getan hatte. Ich wollte meinen Beschwörungskreis nicht unbedingt mit Tierblut malen. Es musste doch auch ohne gehen, oder? Dennoch, mir fehlte die Beschwörungsformel und ich kannte nur eine Person, die sie mir geben konnte.

Ja, ich hatte nicht die Zeit untätig im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Auch wenn ich müde war, erhob ich mich aus meinem Nachtlager und griff nach dem Stoffgurt. Ich musste es Waver unbedingt mitteilen. Und Rider. Auch wenn ich ihnen besser nicht erklärte, woher ich diesen Katalysator hatte und vor allem, wer mir bei seiner Beschaffung geholfen hatte.

Ich stolperte fast schon euphorisch die Treppen runter und konnte dort auch schon in die verwunderten Gesichter von Rider und Waver sehen. Doch nicht nur sie, auch die MacKenzies schienen überrascht und bei ihnen allen gab es nur eine Frage, die unausgesprochen im Raum schwebte.

„Erenya, du bist gestern spät nach Hause gekommen. Hattest du einen schönen Abend?“

Ich nickte und setzte mich an den Platz, der für mich bestimmt war. Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen schwand immer noch nicht, was wohl daran lag, dass ich für den Moment einfach nur glücklich war.

„Jap. Er war ereignisreich aber schön. Und ich habe im Prinzip das erreicht was ich wollte.“

Frau MacKenzie lächelte fröhlich und goss mir etwas Kaffee in eine Tasse. Sie reichte mir die Milch, so dass ich meinen Kaffee nach belieben aufwerten konnte.

Zum Glück war nur die halbe Tasse mit Kaffee gefüllt, denn die andere Hälfte wurde mit Milch und Zucker gefüllt.

„Das klingt sehr gut. Es freut mich, dass du in deiner kurzen Zeit in Japan doch Spaß hast, Erenya.“

Auch Herr MacKenzie schien wirklich froh zu sein. Er lächelte mich warm an und ich fragte mich, ob er bereits wusste, dass ich keine Enkelin von ihm war. Und ob er nur nichts sagte, weil ich nicht gefährlich wirkte oder vielleicht auch ein wenig zum Glück seiner Frau beitrug.

„Waver, Alexander, ich müsste nach dem Frühstück mit euch sprechen. Habt ihr Zeit oder habt ihr schon was vor?“

Da wir drei nur vor gaben zu Besuch zu sein, mussten wir immer wieder so tun, als wüssten wir nichts von den Plänen des jeweils anderen.

„Das trifft sich gut. Auch wir haben dir noch ein paar Neuigkeiten zu berichten“, erklärte Rider und ich nickte. Es war wie ein stummer Code den wir austauschten. Ich nippte an meinem Kaffee und überlegte, was sie mir wohl sagen würden. Doch mit Sicherheit, hatte es etwas mit dem weiteren Verlauf des heiligen Gralkrieges zu tun.

 

Ich hatte den Gurt vor ihnen auf den Boden gelegt und ernst sahen sie auf das Stück Stoff, auf das ich wirklich stolz war, in diesem Moment.

„Das soll das Relikt sein?“

Ich nickte und beobachtete, wie Waver den Gurt nahm und sich ganz genau ansah. Waver schien ihn wirklich von allen Ecken zu begutachten. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass er etwas mehr darüber erfuhr, vielleicht sogar schon mal von dem Gurt gehört hatte oder dergleichen.

„Seide... Gut erhalten. Ich vermute mal, dass es für einen Schwerthalfter diente. Mh... wer auch immer das besessen hat, muss aus einer Zeit kommen, in der noch mit Schwertern gekämpft wurde.“

Das waren nicht gerade viele Informationen. Eigentlich keine großen. Ein Seidengurt eben.

„Vielleicht solltest du Aurelia fragen. Sie scheint sich mit solchen Dingen auszukennen.“

Mir passte nicht, was Waver da vorschlug, auch wenn er wohl Recht hatte. Aurelia war alt genug um vielleicht mehr zu wissen. Doch erneut wollte ich ihr keine Möglichkeit geben, in ihrer Schuld zu stehen.

„Also eines können wir schon einmal ausschließen. Ich werde damit keinen Saber beschwören können. Die Archer-Klasse fällt auch raus. Bleiben also nur noch Lancer, Assassin und Rider, oder?“, fragte ich und sah zu Rider der die Arme verschränkte und nickte.

„In der Tat, es ist nicht selten, dass ein Rider ein Schwert benutzt, so wie ich. Dasselbe gilt für Assassin und Lancer. Allerdings, könnte das ein knappes rennen werden. Der Bursche und ich waren gestern Abend auf der Suche nach den anderen Mastern und haben dabei einen Berserker gefunden. Er sah aus wie einer dieser Wikinger, die man in den Geschichtssendungen der Zauberkiste sehen kann. Doch er war nicht allein. Bei ihm war ein gut gebräunter Herr, mit einer Lanze. Daher gehen wir davon aus, dass es sich um Lancer handelte.“

Ich schluckte schwer. Denn mir wurde nun bewusst, wie sehr die Zeit drängte. Ich musste unbedingt meinen Servant beschwören, bevor ich mit einer Klasse zurück blieb, die gar nicht zu mir passte, oder von der ich nicht wusste, ob ich die Fähigkeiten des Servants wirklich gut nutzen konnte.

„Der Gurt könnte auch einem Caster gehören. Es gab Magier die hatten rituelle Waffen. Dolche, Schwerter so etwas eben. Ebenso würde ich Berserker nicht ausschließen. Nach den Daten deiner Liste zu urteilen, waren da auch Schwertkämpfer dabei.“

Ich verschränkte die Arme und musste gestehen, dass Waver Recht hatte. Ich konnte wahrscheinlich keine der verbliebenen Klassen ausschließen, auch wenn ich ehrlich hoffte, dass der Gral keinen perversen Humor besaß und mich mit einem Berserker zusammen tat.

„Hast du eine Vorliebe für einen Servant?“, fragte Waver schließlich und nahm ein Buch unter seinem Bett hervor, von dem ich wusste, was es war. Das Buch, aus dem er die Informationen über den heiligen Gralskrieg bekommen hatte.

„Ich denke, auch wenn es egoistisch gedacht ist, dass ein Lancer vielleicht noch am besten geeignet wäre um für meinen Schutz zu sorgen. So als Mitglied der Rittersparte. Allerdings denke ich, dass auch ein Rider nicht zu verachten ist. Wenn ich mir so die Rider angucke, die in den Zeitlinien gekämpft haben, hatten alle was auf dem Kasten.“

„Hättest du jetzt Berserker gesagt, hätte ich dir gesagt, wie du die Beschwörung ergänzen musst. Aber da du scheinbar keinen willst, ist das nicht nötig. Dabei hätte dein Servant, wenn er der Berserker-Klasse entspräche gleich höhere Werte.“

Ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf und sah Waver ernst an. Unter keinen Umständen wollte ich einen Berserker beschwören. Sie sprachen selten, und neigten dazu durchzudrehen. Abgesehen von Frankenstein, die recht besinnlich in Apocrypha gewesen war. Doch auf soviel Glück konnte ich nicht hoffen. Und ich wollte keinesfalls meine Befehlszauber dafür aufgeben, meinen Berserker zur Ruhe zu mahnen. Nein. Das war absolut nicht die Klasse die ich brauchte.

„Mädchen, du solltest verstehen, dass egal welchen Servant du beschwörst, er dir nicht weiter helfen wird, wenn du dich nur hinter ihm versteckst. Dieser Krieg wird dich früher oder später aufs Schlachtfeld zwingen. Daher solltest du dir klar sein, dass du besser gleich von Anfang an deine Schlachten gemeinsam mit deinem Servant schlägst.“

Ich wusste, dass Rider Recht hatte. Wenn ich den Respekt meines Servants wollte, sollte ich bereit sein, an seiner Seite zu stehen und ihn zu unterstützen und sei es nur moralisch. Und dennoch, an mir nagte die Unsicherheit.

„Was ist... wenn mein Servant mich nicht als Master akzeptieren kann. Ich meine als Magieranfängerin bin ich sicher nicht sonderlich nützlich für ihn im Kampf. Ich habe ehrlich Angst, was passiert, wenn ich ihn beschwöre und es am Ende umsonst ist.“

„Das ist in der Tat eine Gefahr. Dadurch dass wir nicht wissen, wen du mit diesem Gurt beschwören kannst, ist es schwer abzuschätzen, wie der Servant sein wird. Aber, zur Not hast du die Befehlszauber. Wenn er gleich zu Beginn Ärger macht, kannst du einen Befehlszauber benutzen um ihn zum gehorsam zu zwingen.“

Ich sah auf meine Hand und dachte nach. Rin hatte das bei Archer gemacht, aber das war nicht die Art, wie ich mit meinem Servant klar kommen wollte. Ich wollte keinen Befehlszauber benutzen, damit er auf mich hörte.

„Erst einmal solltest du dir nicht zu viele Gedanken machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht geht alles gut und dein Servant wird sich als sehr begeistert zeigen. Das kann man vorher nie wissen. Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist. Die Frage ist doch, wann willst du die Beschwörung machen?“

Rider hatte Recht. Mir jetzt schon Sorgen zu machen, bevor ich überhaupt den nächsten Schritt gegangen war, war sinnlos. Viel mehr sollte ich mich einfach auf die Beschwörung konzentrieren.

„Weißt du schon, wo du die Beschwörung machen willst? Hier in der Nähe gibt es eine Leyline und dort kannst du die Beschwörung sicher durchführen. Vielleicht ist mein Beschwörungskreis noch dort.“

Ich wusste, das Waver es nur gut meinte. Eine Leyline zu benutzen um eine Beschwörung zu tätigen, war positiv. Die magische Kraft, die durch diese zog, konnte die Beschwörung begünstigen. Und doch, ich wäre mir wie ein mieser Cheater vorgekommen.

„Ich brauch einfach ein Bild des Kreises und die Formel. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich.“

Waver seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist wirklich verdammt stur. Aber gut. Ein Tipp noch. Führe die Beschwörung an einem Ort durch, an dem du dich wohl fühlst. In dem Buch steht, dass es die Beschwörung begünstigt, wenn der Magier sich wohl fühlt und einen angenehmen Gemütszustand hat. Ich werde dir die Formel mitgeben, du solltest sie den Tag über auswendig lernen.“

Ich nickte und beobachtete Waver dabei, wie er ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift nahm. Ich war gespannt zu sehen, wie die vollständige Beschwörung aussah, denn im Anime hatte ich sie immer nur Stückweise gesehen. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob die Bruchstücke Teil einer gesamten Beschwörung waren oder individuelle Zeilen des jeweiligen Magiers. Fakt war, ich brauchte erst einmal alle möglichen Mittel, um überhaupt die Beschwörung durchführen zu können.

 

„Ein Schwur soll geleistet werden. Ich werde die Tugenden des Himmels erlangen. Ich werde die Herrschaft über alles Böse der Hölle erringen.“

Ich hatte mich gerade in ein Cafè zurückgezogen und sah mir das Blatt an, auf dem mir Waver die Beschwörung aufgeschrieben hatte. Sie wollte einfach nicht in meinem Kopf gehen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass es sich einfach nicht reimte.

Selbst in der Schule fielen mir reimende Gedichte wesentlich leichter als jene die keinen Reim enthielten. Ich fragte mich sogar, ob ich vielleicht die Beschwörung umschreiben konnte, einfach um besser zurecht zu kommen. Doch ich verwarf den Gedanken. Ich konnte bei vielen Dingen in dieser Welt herum fuschen, aber nicht in die Beschwörung. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig als ihn wieder und wieder zu lesen, während ich einen Cupcake genoss.

Immerhin musste ich mich nicht mehr darum sorgen, dass ich etwas brauchte um den Kreis zu malen. Ich hatte mir rote Kreide besorgt und hoffte, dass sie ihr übriges tun würde. Ebenso hatte ich den Gurt in meiner Tasche, denn heute Nacht, so hatte ich es entschieden, würde ich nicht so schnell zum Haus der MacKenzies zurückkehren. Heute Nacht, wenn die Uhr null schlug, würde ich die Beschwörung durchführen, an dem Tempel, an dem ich die letzten Tage trainiert hatte.

„Dennoch sollst du mir dienen mit deinem unerschütterlichen Willen. Von den sieben Himmeln gesandt. Gebunden von den drei großen Worten der Macht.“

Wieder und wieder rezitierte ich die Zeilen. Vielleicht blieb ja doch irgendetwas davon in meinem Kopf. Ich musste am Ball bleiben. Durchhalten. Die Belohnung würde am Anfang des nächsten Tages auf mich warten.

 

Ich hatte wahrscheinlich drei Anläufe gebraucht um den Kreis zu ziehen. Logik für solche Dinge war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen. Ich hatte den Kreis mehrfach verschmiert, wodurch ich natürlich wieder von vorne hatte anfangen müssen. Erst Versuch Nummer drei hatte mit Klar gemacht, dass ich besser von Innen nach außen Zeichnete. Die Größe dabei war nicht vorgegeben. Zum Glück.

Da ich in Zeichnen eine absolute Niete war, musste ich mir besonders viel Mühe geben. Immer wieder sah ich auf die Zeichnung, die mir Waver gemacht hatte, einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass ich die Symbole an die richtige Stelle setzte. Noch dazu war es im dämmrigen Licht nicht sonderlich leicht, alles zu sehen. Aber gut, diese Hindernisse hatte ich mir ja selbst gemacht. Ich hätte auch in einem gut beleuchteten Park die Beschwörung vorbereiten können und doch, ich hätte mich dabei nicht wohl gefühlt. Die Tatsache, dass dort sicher der ein oder andere Bewohner vorbei kam, auch spät in der Nacht, hatte mich daran gehindert, dass überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen.

Den Tempel hingegen kannte ich besser. Hier hatte ich mein Training in Ruhe durchführen können. Außer Archer tauchte auf. Aber noch waren die Bäume Archerlos. Was hatte ich eigentlich gehofft? Dass er doch da war? Wozu? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte mich auf die letzten Striche des Beschwörungskreises. Er war vollendet und bereit für die eigentliche Beschwörung. Nun, fast, denn die Uhrzeit entsprach noch nicht dem, was ich geplant hatte. Nichts desto trotz platzierte ich den Gurt auf einer Erhöhung vor dem Kreis. Immer noch fragte ich mich, wen ich damit beschwören würde. Wie würde er auf mich reagieren? Wie wollte ich, dass er auf mich reagierte?

Ich ließ mich auf den Boden nieder und zog einen Block aus meiner Tasche. Ich musste die Zeit totschlagen. Irgendwie. Am besten ohne in eine dumme Gedankenspirale zu geraten. Denn wenn das passierte und meine Zweifel die Oberhand gewannen, war die Beschwörung gefährdet. Und doch, eines Gedanken konnte ich mich nicht verwehren. Was hatte der heilige Gral sich dabei gedacht, jemanden wie mich zu beschwören? Was erwartete er? Was sollte meine Rolle sein? Sollte ich wirklich nur als Master in diesem blutigen Krieg fungieren? Es gab so viele Fragen, die sich auftaten und ich kannte nicht einmal eine Person, die eine Antwort wusste. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich eine Antwort im Krieg finden würde.

Ich schüttelte die letzten Fragen ab und nahm meinen Stift zur Hand. Irgendwas schreiben... das würde sicher helfen. Das half in meiner Welt immer.

Meine Blicke waren auf das leere Papier gehaftet. Eine Idee. Ich brauchte einfach nur eine kleine Idee, die sich selbst entwickeln würde. Ich dachte nach. Doch es ergab sich keine brauchbare Idee. Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Stattdessen drifteten meine Gedanken immer wieder zur Beschwörung ab. Doch die Zeit verging nicht. Sie schien sogar förmlich stehen zu bleiben. Dabei wollte ich wissen wer es war. Welcher Servant würde an meiner Seite sein.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Der Kampf zwischen, es sofort heraus finden und wie geplant zu warten, war entfacht. Geduld war an manchen Tagen echt nicht meine Stärke, auch wenn sie als Tugend galt. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Autor in mir, der einfach wissen wollte wie es weiterging. Durch warten, würde ich das so schnell nicht erfahren.

Ein Seufzen kam mir über die Lippen. Hätte ich wenigstens eine Begleitung hier gehabt, so hätte ich eine Ablenkung bekommen. Aber ich war ganz allein an diesem Ort. Kein Waver, kein Rider, kein Archer. Nur ich und das Relikt, dass mein Schicksal besiegeln würde.

Eine Träne rann verstohlen meine Wange hinab. Mir wurde erst bewusst, dass ich sie weinte, als ein sanfter Windzug meine Wange abkühlte. Sofort wischte ich die Träne fort und versuchte mit dem Ärmel meines Oberteils die nasse Spur zu trocknen. Doch gleichzeitig wurde mir eines wieder klar. Das hier war kein Traum. Das war meine Realität. Und das Schlimmste daran war, ich konnte hier wirklich sterben, wenn ich eine falsche Bewegung machte.

Nicht einfach nur, weil mich vielleicht ein Auto anfuhr, oder weil ein Idiot mit Waffe um ich ballerte... ich konnte hier sterben, weil ich ein Master war. Ich... war eine Zielscheibe. Solange diese Befehlszauber auf meiner Hand prankten, würde ich jeden Tag um mein Leben fürchten müssen. Egal wer mein Servant werden würde.

Rider hatte Recht, ich würde mich nicht hinter ihm verstecken können. Unter keinen Umständen konnte ich so überleben. Und doch... was sollte meine Strategie sein? Sollte ich mich vielleicht der Fraktion anschließen, der ich angehören würde? Selbst wenn sie die Gegner von Waver und Rider werden würden? Kannte ich denn überhaupt schon einen Servant aus der schwarzen Fraktion? Gehörte Archer vielleicht dazu?

Mein Herz schmerzte bei diesen Gedanken. Es gab soviel das ich durchstehen musste, sobald ich den Servant beschwor. Wenn ich es tat, gab es kein zurück mehr. Außer ich übertrug meine Befehlszauber auf jemand anderes. Aber das wäre doch Verrat an meinen Servant oder nicht?

Ich war überfordert. Wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und alles was ich wollte war, aufwachen, von meinem Kater vor Hunger angebrüllt werden und wissen, dass dies nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Wunschdenken. Das war es. Zu denken es könnte noch ein Traum sein. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und spürte die Tränen fließen. Immerhin hier konnte mich keiner weinen sehen. Hier konnte mich niemand hören.

 

Ich brauchte einige Zeit um mich zu beruhigen. Mein Kopf schmerzte, was ich dem Geheule zu verdanken hatte. Doch ich fühlte mich emotional ein wenig besser. Auch wenn meine Augen wahrscheinlich aufgequollen wie kleine Hefekuchen waren. Ich konnte nun nur noch hoffen, dass dies kein falsches Bild bei meinem Servant hinterließ. Und doch, es gab kein zurück mehr. Alle Zweifel die ich hatte, musste ich für diesen einen Moment runter schlucken. Sie durften nicht existieren.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und streckte die linke Hand aus, auf der ich die Befehlszauber trug. Es war 23:59 Uhr. Zeit einen Servant zu beschwören. Auch wenn mein Kopf schmerzte, spürte ich die Sicherheit, dass es mir gelingen würde. Die Worte ruhten in meinem Kopf.

 

„Lass Silber und Stahl die Essenz sein

Lass Stein und den Erzherzog der Verträge das Fundament sein

Lass es meine Farbe sein.“

 

Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was meine Fraktion war, so hatte Waver doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dieses Problem zu beheben. Er hatte mir erklärt, dass sie eine Art Vision hatten, welcher Fraktion sie angehört waren. Mir hingegen war diese Vision nicht erschienen. Ich konnte also nur darauf bauen, dass mein Servant mir erklären würde, was meine Fraktion war.

Es schien sogar zu funktionieren, denn roten Kreidelinien leuchten in einem schwach Rot auf und ermutigten mich nur noch mehr jetzt nicht aufzugeben.

 

„Ich zahl den Tribut

Lass sich eine Mauer gegen den Wind erheben der aufkommt

Lass die vier Tore der Kardinäle geschlossen

Lass die gespalte Straße der Weg zur Krone

Füll es, füll es, füll es, füll es, füll es

sag es fünf mal

brich es entzwei, sobald es gefüllt ist

Lass es jetzt verkündet sein

Dein Fleisch wird mir dienen

Und mein Schicksal wird von deinem Schwert besiegelt

Erhöre den Ruf des heiligen Grals

Antworte, wenn du dich diesem Willen und dieser Wahrheit unterwirfst.

Ein Schwur soll geleistet werden

Ich werde die Tugenden des Himmels erlangen

Ich werde die Herrschaft über alles Böse der Hölle erringen

dennoch sollst du mir dienen mit deinem unerschütterlichen Willen“

 

Der Spruch glitt mir förmlich über die Lippen, während der Beschwörungskreis in einem immer kräftigeren Rot leuchtete. Auch wenn es keine Reime waren, hatte ich keine Probleme damit ihn zu rezitieren. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und die Beschwörung war vollständig. Und doch, hatte ich plötzlich eine Eingebung. Worte, die wie von selbst in meinen Geist fanden und an deren Richtigkeit ich nicht einmal zweifelte.

 

„ _Erhöre mich, du deren Tugenden den meinen gleicht_

_Mein Geist soll, die Länge deiner Waffe sein_

Von den sieben Himmeln gesandt

gebunden von den drei großen Worten der Macht

Trete hervor aus dem Kreis der Herrschaft

Beschützer der heiligen Balance!“

 

Die letzten Worte, die einem Befehl glichen, entfesselten ihre Macht. Das Leuchten des Kreises wurde so strahlend, dass es mich blendete. Doch nicht nur der Beschwörungskreis leuchtete auf, die Befehlszauber auf meinem Handrücken leuchteten ebenfalls. Sie brannten, in einer nicht schmerzhaften Weise, doch ich spürte wie es wärmer wurde. Mein ganzer Arm schien von dieser Wärme erfüllt und es fühlte sich an, als wenn eine große Last ihn auf einmal beschwerte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als eine Gestalt im Kreis erschien. Groß gewachsen, mit rot loderndem Haar. Gekleidet war er in traditioneller, japanischer Kleidung. Als Oberteil einen weißen Kataginu mit roten Schnürren zur Bindung. Nicht gerade die beste Rüstung, denn der Rest seines Oberkörpers war, abgesehen vom dem Verband an seinem Bauch, vollkommen nackt. Immerhin trug er einen grauen Hakama, so dass man wirklich sagen konnte, dass er angezogen war. Seine goldbraunen Augen sahen ernst an und schienen zu wissen, wer ich war.

Kaum dass das Leuchten verloschen war, ging er auf die Knie und neigte sein Haupt vor mir.

„Euren Ruf folgend, bin ich hier, der schwarze Lancer. Mein Schicksal liegt in eurer Hand und meine Klinge soll die eure sein.“

Ich wusste nicht was ich erwidern sollte, aber ich war geschockt, als ich wirklich wahrnahm, wer hier vor mir stand. Dieser Mann, dieser Servant, das war doch wohl schlechter Scherz vom heiligen Gral, oder? Wie konnte er... wieso?

„Wenn Ihr mein Master seid, so nennt mir euren Namen“, forderte mein Servant schließlich, als er bemerkte, wie ich ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Er rüttelte mich damit aus meiner Schockstarre und holte mich in meine neue Realität zurück.

„Richtig. Ich bin Erenya Tailor. Dein Master. Danke, dass du meinen Ruf gefolgt bist Lancer. Verrätst du mir, welcher Heldengeist du bist?“

Vielleicht hatte ich einfach die Hoffnung, dass es doch nicht vollständig der war, für den ich ihn hielt.

„Harada Sanosuke. Ich war zu Lebzeiten ein Mitglied der Shinsengumi und der Kapitän ihrer zehnten Einheit.“

Also doch. Ja, der heilige Gral schien wirklich einen seltsamen Humor zu besitzen. Vor mir stand Harada Sanosuke. Und er sah nicht einfach wie irgendjemand aus, sondern wie die Figur aus der Hakuouki-Serie. War ich vielleicht der Grund? Hatte ich unbewusst das als seine hiesige Form festgelegt?

„Also Master, wie wollt ihr diesen heiligen Gral Krieg gewinnen? Was ist eure Strategie?“

Er fackelte nicht lange, als er erfahren wollte, wie ich diesen Krieg führen wollte. Durch und durch ein Kämpfer eben. Das würde ein harter Brocken werden.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich dich beschworen habe, können wir gemeinsam darüber nachdenken. Einen Weg finden, wie wir unsere Fähigkeiten effizient einsetzen können.“

„Effizient? Dann erkläre mir, was deine Fähigkeiten sind. Wie mächtig ist deine Magie, Master? Hast du irgendwelche Spezialisierungen? Wie lange seid ihr schon eine Magierin?“

Lancer hatte wirklich viele Frage und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er würde immerhin für mich in diesem Krieg kämpfen. Da war es nur verständlich, dass er auch wissen wollte, wo die Fähigkeiten seines Masters lagen.

„Ich habe erst vor kurzem mit der Magie angefangen. Aber solange ich genug Mana habe, kann ich dir auf die ein oder andere Weise sicher helfen.“

Ich wusste, dass es nicht sonderlich positiv klang und ich hielt auch ein paar Dinge vor ihm geheim. Vielleicht hatte der heilige Gral ihm bereits das Wissen über meine Herkunft gegeben. Immerhin war er mein Servant.

„Ein Anfänger wagt sich in eine blutige Schlacht? Ohne Ahnung von Magie oder wie ein Krieg ist... das ist... lächerlich. Du solltest dich aus diesem Krieg zurückziehen. Sonst wirst du verletzt. Verlass dich nicht darauf, dass ich dein Leben immer beschützen kann.“

Er fand wirklich deutliche Worte auf das, was ich ihm offenbart hatte. Ich wusste, dass Lancer Recht hatte und doch, es tat weh diese Worte von ihm zu hören. Das Bild des Harada Sanosuke zerschlagen zu sehen, den ich aus Hakuouki kannte. Er mochte zwar wie er aussehen, aber er war es nicht. Er war der wahre Heldengeist und nicht einfach eine Animefigur.

„Du bist ganz schön grob zu deinem Master. Gib ihr erst einmal eine Chance, bevor du ihr jegliche Chancen auf einen Sieg absprichst.“

Sowohl Lancer als auch ich sahen zu den Bäumen auf, als wir die Stimme vernahmen. Ich fragte mich, wie lange Archer dort schon gesessen hatte. Aber scheinbar lange genug, um zu hören wie die erste Begegnung von mir und Lancer ablief.

 


	7. Kapitel 6: Sadako und Archer

Lancers Blick war ernst, als er Archer ansah. Beide Männer schienen einander misstrauisch zu beäugen und doch sagte keiner von ihnen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Die Anspannung wuchs aber stetig und ich wusste nicht ganz, wie ich diese Situation regeln sollte.

„Du meinst also es sei richtig einen Anfänger in eine Schlacht auf Leben und Tod zu führen? Welcher Mann, der sich einen Krieger mit Ehre nennt, würde das verantworten?“

Lancers Worte waren schneidend. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm einfach erzählen sollen, dass ich eigentlich keine andere Wahl hatte.

„Sie ist dem Ruf des Grals gefolgt. Und dieser hat sie als würdigen Master anerkannt. So ganz ohne Grund wird er das nicht gemacht haben, oder?“ Ich war dankbar dafür, das Archer hier versuchte meine Ehre vor Lancer zu beschützen und doch fühlte es sich falsch an. Genauso wie das hier gerade mein absolutes Horrorszenario war. Mein Servant konnte mich als Master nicht akzeptieren. Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Handrücken, auf dem die Befehlszauber ruhten. Ich konnte sie einsetzen. Einen einzigen konnte ich benutzen um absoluten gehorsam von Lancer zu befehligen. Doch das war nicht der Weg, den ich als Master gehen wollte.

„Ich glaube nicht an goldene Pokale die einen eigenen Willen haben. Die einzige Sprache die Werkzeuge sprechen ist die, für die sie gemacht wurden.“

Als wollte er seine Worte unterstreichen, ließ Lancer seinen Speer erscheinen, auch wenn er an der Hüfte ein Schwert trug. Ich fragte mich, ob dies ein Zeichen darauf war, dass er zwei Noble Phantasm besaß. In der Geschichte war Harada ja mehr als Speerkämpfer eingegangen und doch, als Mitglied der Shinsengumi hatte er sich den ein oder anderen Schwertmove drauf.

„Willst du nun gegen mich kämpfen, Lancer? Glaubst du, das wäre im Sinne von Erenya?“

Kurz nur sah Lancer zu mir, umgriff seinen Speer aber fester. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er Archer angreifen würde, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig eingriffen.

„Sie hat bei der Beschwörung nicht aufgepasst und zugelassen, dass ein anderer Servant dabei war. Du weißt zu viel und bevor du deinem Master meinen Namen nennen kannst, ist es besser ich schalte dich aus.“

Archer blieb ruhig und sah zu meinem Servant, der bereit war jeden Augenblick zuzuschlagen. Vertraute er mir, dass ich Lancer aufhalten würde?

„Jeder hat doch die Beschwörung gesehen. Der rote Archer zum Beispiel hat sich in der Ferne positioniert. Caster hat sicher seine Augen auch hier irgendwo und Assassin dürfte sich gut genug in den Schatten verbergen um das Schauspiel gesehen zu haben. Glaub mir, ich bin dein kleinstes Problem.“

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was Archer da offenbarte. Nicht nur, dass ich scheinbar doch nicht so unbeobachtet gewesen war wie ich wollte, nein, Archer hatte mir soeben offenbart, zu welcher Fraktion er gehörte. Selbst Lancer schien zu verstehen was das bedeutete, und ließ seinen Speer sinken.

„Das beweist nur, wie naiv sie ist. Eine Beschwörung sollte an einem Ort durchgeführt werden, der nicht gleich von jedem entdeckt wird. Ein Anfängerfehler, der einem erfahrenen Magier nicht passiert wäre. Immerhin hätte jemand sie während der Beschwörung angreifen und auslöschen können.“

Ich schluckte schwer, denn ich musste gestehen, dass Lancer wirklich recht hatte. Ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht, der mich meinen Kopf hätte kosten können. Und doch ich war hier und lebte noch. Noch dazu war mir die Beschwörung gelungen.

„Ich war doch hier. Selbst wenn der rote Archer angegriffen hätte, wäre ich schnell genug gewesen um ihn an etwas hindern zu können. Du machst ihr also zu viele Vorwürfe. Entspann dich und freu dich einfach, dass jemand wie Erenya dein Master ist. Ich kann dir gerne meinen vorstellen, damit du verstehst wie glücklich du dich schätzen kannst.“

„Heißt das, du würdest uns deinem Master vorstellen, Archer?“

Ich konnte sehen, wie Archer sich geistig schellte, so weit für meine Verteidigung gegangen zu sein. Ihm schien der Gedanke nicht zu behagen, dass ich seinen Master treffen wollte. Für mich war es aber wichtig, denn ich wollte wissen, in wessen Team ich spielte. Ich wollte nicht gegen die rote Fraktion kämpfen mit dem Wissen, dass in der schwarzen ein Haufen Leute waren, die böse Pläne hatten.

„Wenn du das willst, Erenya... Auch wenn ich diese Begegnung gerne vermeiden würde. Mein Master...“ Er stoppte und überlegte scheinbar, wie er seine Worte so verpackte, dass sie nicht allzu unschön für seinen Master endeten. Doch er schien keine zu finden und schwieg stattdessen.

„Ich werde meinen Master informieren, dass du ein Treffen wünschst, Erenya. Ich bin mir sicher Master will nicht, dass das Treffen in seinem Haus stattfindet, daher... ich lasse dir die Informationen für den Treffpunkt zukommen. Versprochen. Für den Rest des Abends, überlasse ich dich den Händen deines Lancers... auch wenn es mir nicht passt. Lancer, hör gut zu. Erenya hat viel auf sich genommen um dich zu beschwören. Du solltest sie in keinster Weise unterschätzen, nur weil sie eine Anfängerin in Sachen Magie ist.“

Archer erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah Lancer ernst an. Lancer erwiderte diesen Blick, konterte aber nichts. Und dennoch ließ er ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis er ich vollständig aufgelöst hatte und ich alleine mit ihm zurück blieb.

„Wir sollten auch gehen, bevor jemand auf die Idee kommt, deine Teilnahme am Gralskrieg so kurz wie möglich zu halten.“

Ich nickte, war aber schon etwas wehmütig, dass Archer nicht mehr da war. Mit Lancer alleine zu sein, war beklemmend. Noch dazu war hier gerade ein Idealbild von mir zerschlagen wurden, was Harada Sanosuke entsprach. Sein Aussehen war der Hakuouki Harada, doch charakterlich zeigte er sich nicht wie sein Ebenbild.

 

„Ich spüre einen Servant hier drinnen“, erklärte Lancer, als wir am Haus der MacKenzies angekommen waren. Da ich noch keine alltagstauglichen Sachen für ihn hatte, hatte ich ihn gebeten sich vorerst unsichtbar zu machen.

„Ja, das liegt daran, dass der rote Rider und sein Master hier untergekommen sind. Genauso wie ich. Sie haben mir viel geholfen.“

Lancer murrte leise und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass ich mir von einem Master der gegnerischen Fraktion helfen lassen hatte.

„Meine Umstände sind etwas speziell...“, erklärte ich nur und vermied erneut den Fakt zu erwähnen, dass der heilige Gral mich beschworen hatte. Vielleicht hätte er etwas mehr Verständnis für mich aufbringen können, wenn er es gewusst hätte. Doch ich wollte nicht, dass meine Beziehung zu meinem Servant auf Mitleid aufbaute.

„Lern sie erst einmal kennen. Und mach dir keine Sorgen darum wie naiv ich bin. Wir werden auch nicht mehr lange hier bleiben. Nur noch diese Nacht. Morgen suche ich mir eine Arbeit und eine Unterkunft für uns beide. Wir brauchen auch noch ein paar Klamotten die du anziehen kannst und...“

„Ich verbrauche mehr Mana wenn ich sichtbar bin. Du solltest so sparsam wie möglich mit deinen Kräften umgehen, Master.“

Er hatte wirklich was belehrendes mit seinen Worten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar Recht. Ich selbst hatte ja schon festgestellt, dass mein Manaverbrauch zu hoch war und doch wollte ich Lancer sehen und nicht nur hören.

„Wir brauchen dennoch Kleidung für dich. Und nun komm. Ich muss Waver und Rider meinen Entschluss mitteilen. Soviel Anstand sollte ich wenigstens zeigen. Ebenso sollte ich mich von den MacKenzies verabschieden. Sie haben nichts mit dem Gralskrieg zu tun, doch das ändert nichts an der Sache, dass sie mir ein Dach über den Kopf gegeben und etwas Geld geliehen haben.“

Lancer hörte mir zu und sagte auch nichts mehr, als ich meine Beweggründe einigermaßen versuchte zu erklären. Er ergab sich einfach meinem Willen und ließ es zu, als ich das Haus betrat.

Dort in der Küche, die ich durchqueren musste um zum Dachboden zu kommen, begrüßte mich ein Bild, dass ich irgendwie erwartet hatte. Waver und Rider saßen am Tisch, beide hatten eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen und schienen nur noch auf mich gewartet zu haben.

„Nabend. Da sind wir“, erklärte ich und überwand die letzten Meter um mich zu den beiden an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Lancer, begrüße bitte Waver und den roten Rider.“

Es war der Befehl, der dafür sorgte, dass Lancer sich sichtbar machte. Doch anders als ich hatte er sich nicht an den Tisch gesetzt, sondern neben mich gestellt. Er selbst schien Rider nicht trauen und das war etwas, dass ich nur allzu gut verstehen konnte.

„Dir ist die Beschwörung also gelungen. Das ist gut. Aber... wir werden wohl nicht in derselben Fraktion kämpfen, oder?“

Waver schien verstanden zu haben, was ich mit meiner Vorstellung bezweckt hatte. Sie war nicht nur für Lancer gewesen, sondern auch ein geheimer Code, der beiden sagen sollte, in was für einer Fraktion ich nun letzten Endes war.

„Nein. Scheint als wäre ich in der schwarzen Fraktion. Genau wie Archer.“

Ich hatte das Gefühl den beiden wenigstens diese Information noch schuldig zu sein, gewann dafür aber einen rügenden Blick von Lancer.

„Immerhin hast du einen stattlichen Heldengeist beschworen, Mädchen. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, mit euch im Krieg die Klingen zu kreuzen.“

Rider lachte und sah zu Lancer, der in keinster Weise locker ließ. Er schien angespannt, was man gut darauf münzen konnte, dass er niemanden aus der gegnerischen Fraktion vertraute.

„Wir bleiben nur noch heute Nacht hier und werden uns morgen etwas anderes suchen. Ich danke dir und Rider für eure Hilfe. Ich denke, ich hab den Anfang den ich brauchte um zurechtzukommen. Den Rest müssen Lancer und ich alleine schaffen.“

Waver nickte verständnisvoll und ebenso schien Rider mich nicht von diesem Entschluss abbringen zu wollen.

„Rider und ich... wir haben über die Informationen gesprochen, die du uns gegeben hast. Wir hatten entschieden, dass wir sie beseitigen, wenn du zur schwarzen Fraktion gehörst.“

Ich weitete die Augen, denn diese Nachricht war einfach unglaublich. Beide waren bereit einen Vorteil aufzugeben. So wahr die Liste einer war. Denn noch hatte sich keiner der dort aufgeführten Servants als einer der anderen Zeitlinien entpuppt.

„Seid ihr sicher?“

ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht aufhalten konnte, wenn sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatten. Rider war, was das anging viel zu sehr darauf bedacht, dass der Kampf gegen einen Gegner fair von statten ging. Selbst wenn dieser ihm vollkommen unbekannt war.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich, roter Rider und sein Master. Warum habt ihr meinen Master nicht davon abgehalten am heiligen Gralskrieg teilzunehmen? Erhofft ihr euch einen Vorteil, wenn ihr eine Magieranfängerin besiegt?“

Entsetzt sah ich Lancer an, denn ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass ich ihm mehr als deutlich klar gemacht hatte, was für eine große Hilfe mir die beiden gewesen waren. Noch dazu tat er ihnen Unrecht.

„Lancer! Das reicht. Waver und Rider würden so etwas nie tun. Sie haben mich vollkommen vorurteilsfrei unterstützt. Waver hat mir sogar die Grundlagen der Magie erklärt und auch einige nützliche Zauber beigebracht. Er war es auch, der mir die Beschwörung erklärt hat. Rider hat mir sogar klar gemacht, was wohl meine Stärke in der Magie ist. Wenn du also weiter solche Dinge behaupten willst, lass es mich wissen und ich werde dich mit einem Befehlszauber zum Schweigen bringen.“

Ich hatte mich von meinem Platz erhoben und sah Lancer streng an. Alles hatte seine Grenzen und er hatte sie gerade überschritten.

„Für so einen Unsinn würdest du wirklich einen Befehlszauber verschwenden?“, fragte Lancer kühl und ich nickte entschlossen, wobei ich meine linke Hand hob und ihm die Zauber präsentierte.

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?“

Er schien zu überlegen und abzuwägen, ob ich es wirklich wagen würde. Vielleicht dachte er auch darüber nach, wie dumm und einfältig ich war und dass mir die Bedeutung dieser begrenzten Zauber sicher nicht bewusst war. Und doch war sie es. Ich würde keinen wieder bekommen, außer Ruler übertrug mir einen. Doch wie wahrscheinlich würde es sein, dass das geschah? Darauf hoffen konnte ich auf jeden Fall nicht.

„Wie du willst, Master. Ich entschuldige mich, roter Rider und sein Master.“

Ich spürte, das Lancer nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Situation war und dich wollte er es wohl nicht riskieren, dass ich diese drei Befehlszauber aufgab. Nur so lange ich sie hatte, konnte er in dieser Welt verweilen. Nur dann würde sein Wunsch in greifbarer Nähe bleiben. Nur dank dieser Befehlszauber, würde er vielleicht seine verborgensten Kräfte wecken können. Sie waren Kraft und Fesseln gleichzeitig.

 

Meine Blicke ruhten auf Lancer, der auf der Couch saß, die auf dem Dachboden stand. Er sah wirklich aus wie Harada Sanosuke aus Hakuouki. Er war auch Harada Sanosuke, aber charakterlich schien er sich vollständig zu unterscheiden. Als Fangirl wäre ich dezent enthyped worden. Und doch, ich hatte es Archer gesagt, ich würde meinen Servant akzeptieren. Egal wer es war.

„Du solltest schlafen, Master“, brachte Lancer nach einiger Zeit an, ohne mich anzusehen. Er schien es wirklich bemerkt zu haben, dass ich ihn an angestarrt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er es gewohnt vom Schlachtfeld.

„Geht nicht. Bin noch zu sehr auf Adrenalin.“

Lancer seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Scheinbar war das eine Antwort, die ihm gar nicht gefiel, so dass ich mich fragte, wer hier Master und wer der Servant war.

„Du solltest schlafen. Bald wirst du alle Kraft brauchen die du aufbringen kannst. Du solltest daher in der Lage sein schlafen zu können, vor allem wenn dein Servant da ist.“

Ich war nicht sehr erfreut von dem was Lancer sagte. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Bald würde die Zeit sein, in der Schlaf vielleicht ein Luxus werden könnte. Noch dazu weil wir keinen Unterschlupf hatten. Der nächste Tag würde also dafür drauf gehen einen Job zu finden und eine Unterkunft.

„Lancer... nutzen wir doch die Chance und lernen uns näher kennen. Ich meine ich weiß, du bist ein Heldengeist. Du warst der Kapitän der zehnten Einheit der Shinsengumi und so weiter, aber sonst weiß ich nicht viel von dir.“

Ich wollte mehr wissen. Wollte wissen, ob Lancer einen Wunsch hatte, den er an den heiligen Gral richten wollte. Einfach damit ich wusste, wofür ich kämpfen konnte, bis mir vielleicht selbst einen Wunsch ausdachte.

„Es gibt nicht viel das du wissen solltest, Master. Wir Servants werden beschworen um euch zu dienen und als eure Klinge diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Daher lass mich dich fragen, warum kämpfst du?“

Ich hasste ihn gerade ein kleines bisschen. Denn ich hatte keinen Wunsch. Und irgendwie wollte ich immer noch nicht sagen, dass ich aus einer anderen Welt kam.

„Ich kämpfe nicht weil ich es will. Es ist viel mehr so, dass der heilige Gral mich dazu bestimmt hat ein Master zu sein. Und ich konnte nicht zulassen, das jemand, der die Welt ins Unglück stürzen will, statt meiner teilnimmt.“

„Und was wenn jemand statt deiner teilgenommen hätte, der die Welt besser macht? Hast du darüber nachgedacht? Wenn nicht, wird dein Tod wahrscheinlich voller Reue sein.“

Ich hatte wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass stattdessen jemand in die Schlacht ziehen konnte, der vielleicht wirklich gutes im Sinn hatte. Die Angst, dass das Gegenteil davon der Fall sein konnte, war einfach übermächtig gewesen.

„Bereuen werde ich nichts. Warum sollte man etwas bereuen, so lange man etwas aus Überzeugung tut. Oder hast du etwas in deinen letzten Atemzügen bereut?“, fragte ich nun direkt und sah Lancer an, der sich erhoben hatte und zum Dachfenster gegangen war.

In seinen Augen konnte ich etwas wehmütiges sehen und ich fragte mich, ob ich eine Frage gestellt hatte, die vielleicht zu weit gegangen war.

„Nur, dass ich es nicht in vollen Zügen genossen habe, als mein Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.“

Ich neigte meinen Kopf etwas und fragte mich, wovon Harada sprach. Sein Wunsch? Ich war nun doch neugierig.

„Was war dein Wunsch?“

„Eine Familie.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich und mein Herz verkrampfte sich etwas. Eine Familie. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut, als ich Haradas Route das erste Mal bei Hakuouki gespielt hatte und er erklärt hatte, wie trivial und albern sein einziger Wunsch war. Eine Familie. Und dieser Harada, hatte tatsächlich denselben Wunsch.

„Heißt das, du wünschst dir deine Familie zurück, wenn wir den Krieg gewinnen?“

Lancer lehnte mit einem Arm am Dachbalken, während er aus dem Fenster sah und schien nachzudenken. War es das vielleicht? Seine Frau und sein Kind? Wollte er sie wieder zurück?

„Nein... Eine Familie, das ist mein einziger Wunsch. Und dieses Mal, würde ich es genießen. Dieses Mal werde ich sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.“

Ich sah, wie seine Hand sich zur Faust ballte. Scheinbar war der Verlust seiner vergangenen Familie das, was er am meisten bereute. Nicht die Opfer der Schlacht, nicht der Verlust seiner Freunde, sondern die Frau und das Kind, dass er zurück gelassen hatte.

„Dann gebe ich mein bestes, damit dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, Lancer.“

Er wandte sich um, überrascht, verwirrt. Und doch lag da etwas undeutbares in diesen goldbraunen Augen.

„Du hast diese Sachen mit deinem Mana gemacht, oder?“

Er lenkte ab, sagte nicht, was er wirklich dachte und doch ließ ich ihn gewähren. Wenn ich die Serie von Fate gut genug kannte, würde ich in nächster Zeit genug über den vergangenen Harada erfahren. Ich würde von ihm träumen. Fürchtete ich deswegen zu schlafen?

„Ja. Ich wollte einen Zauber einsetzen, der das Wesen verändert. Aber da ich aus einem T-Shirt nicht mehr Stoff machen kann, musste ich auf andere Dinge zurückgreifen. Mit meinem Mana verbinde ich mehrere Stoffe und ändere die Form.“

„Ganz schön gefährlich. Wenn du als Magier für so etwas Mana verbrauchst, dann könnte es dir im Kampf fehlen.“

Machte er sich Sorgen? So klang es zumindest für mich. Hatte ich Lancers Ablehnung vielleicht falsch verstanden? War er nicht abgeneigt mich als Master zu haben, sondern einfach nur in Sorge?

„Ich hab sogar vor, mehr solcher Dinge zu machen. Wie du sagtest, hat jeder Magier nur eine begrenzte Menge an Mana, die er nutzen kann. Danach muss er es regenerieren. Was aber, wenn der Magier sein Mana in Dinge fließen und dort zirkulieren ließe? Wenn er diese Dinge bei sich trägt, könnte er sie als Batterien nutzen.“

Lancer sah nachdenklich auf die Sachen, die ich mir mühevoll mit Magie zurecht gemacht hatte. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Ich weiß, ich bin vielleicht nicht gerade der Master den du dir gewünscht hast. Als Anfängerin verstehe ich nicht viel von Magie. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mein bestes geben werde dich zu unterstützen.“

„Nur ob dein Bestes reichen wird...“, murmelte Lancer und sah weg.

„Hey! Ich habe das Relikt für deine Beschwörung mit Archer besorgt. Das war nicht gerade ungefährlich. Und wie du siehst, sind sowohl er als auch an einem Stück da raus gekommen. Ich fordere nicht viel von dir, Lancer, nur das du mir vertraust.“

Er antwortete nicht auf meine Forderung, sondern löste sich einfach auf. Und doch wusste ich, dass er noch hier war. Vielleicht war dies seine Art und Weise mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass dieses Gespräch beendet war.

 

**~~**

 

„Erenya, willst du wirklich schon gehen? Wir hätten nichts dagegen, wenn du länger hier bleibst.“

Frau MacKenzie gab wirklich ihr bestes mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich blieb. Doch mein Entschluss war gefallen. Vor allem wenn ich wollte, dass Lancer nicht die ganze Zeit unsichtbar sein musste und doch ein paar Freuden der Gegenwart genießen konnte. Ihn jetzt auch noch bei den MacKenzies unterzubringen, wäre einfach nur dreist gewesen.

„Ja, Oma. Ich werde hin und wieder vorbei kommen. Aber ich werde in den nächsten Tagen wohl doch lieber in ein Hotel ziehen. Ich muss in nächster Zeit häufiger in der Stadt sein, auch spontan. So kann ich mir nur den Weg ersparen.“

Frau MacKenzie seufzte und zog einen Briefumschlag aus ihrer Schürzentasche. Sie lächelte, als sie mir den Umschlag entgegen hielt.

„Hier, Erenya. Dein Großvater und ich haben darüber gesprochen. Wir wissen ja, dass am Flughafen dein Gepäck verloren hast und das hier sollte für die ersten zwei Nächte in einem Hotel ausreichen.“

Ich zögerte und sah auf den Briefumschlag, den Frau MacKenzie mir entgegen hielt. In mir tobte der Kampf um das Wissen, dass ich dieses Geld brauchen würde und es mir erneut etwas Luft zur Job-Besorgung verschaffte und um den Wunsch unabhängig zu sein und nicht zu viel auf die Gutmütigkeit anderer bauen zu müssen. Es fühlte sich schlecht an, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich die MacKenzies auszunutzen.

„Nimm schon, Erenya. Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit.“

Als wollte sie ihre Worte unterstützen, nahm sie meine Hand und gab mir den Briefumschlag. Sie würde Widerworte wohl nicht dulden.

„Danke, Oma und Opa. Ich verspreche ich werde wirklich vorbeikommen und dann etwas leckeren Kuchen aus der Stadt mitbringen.“

Sie lächelte und nickte auf meine Worte. Ich zog meine Schuhe an und schulterte eine kleine Reisetasche auf, die mir Herr MacKenzie überreicht hatte. Ich würde das Ehepaar jetzt schon vermissen. Doch ich wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Waver war in der Fraktion der Gegner und ich wollte nicht, dass er in irgendeiner Weise zwischen die Fronten geriet und vielleicht Misstrauen in seiner Fraktion säete.

Ich winkte der alten Dame noch einmal, bevor ich mich abwandt und die Straße entlang lief, die ich in den letzten Tagen häufiger gemeinsam mit Rider und Waver gegangen war.

„Die alten Leute sind deine Großeltern?“, fragte Lancer, ohne das er sich aber sichtbar machte. Und doch spürte ich, wie er direkt neben mir her lief.

„Nein. Sie denken das nur wegen einem Zauber den Waver eingesetzt hat. Ich hätte sonst keine Unterkunft gehabt, als ich herkam.“

„Du bist ganz schön unvorbereitet hergekommen, Master.“

Ich verzog etwas das Gesicht und fragte mich, für wen Lancer mich hielt, wenn er schon solche Sachen sagte. Aber gut, es wirkte wirklich unvorbereitet.

„Es war auch etwas ungeplant, dass ich herkam. Daher hatte ich für Vorbereitungen keine Zeit.“

Ich spürte, dass Lancer meine Antwort nicht passte. Wahrscheinlich prägte jedes Wort, das ich sagte seine Meinung von mir.

Kurz fragte ich mich, ob es noch eine Möglichkeit gab, diesen Eindruck von mir bei ihm zu kitten. Aber wahrscheinlich würde ich Taten sprechen lassen müssen, bevor er mir das glaubte.

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?“

Ich dachte nach und schon nach einem kurzen Moment, hatte ich immerhin einen Plan A.

„Als erstes suchen wir ein Hotel, bei dem wir unterkommen können. Am besten ein kleines, günstiges. Vielleicht kann ich so das Geld strecken. Sobald wir eingecheckt haben, gehen wir gemeinsam auf Jobsuche. Und ja, das schließt dich ein. Gemeinsam können wir genug verdienen um auch Hilfsmittel für den Krieg zu organisieren. Ich überlege schon, wie wir deine Fähigkeiten einsetzen könnten.“

„Was ist mit dir, Master? Was für einen Job strebst du an? Wofür hast du Referenzen?“

Lancer konnte wirklich anstrengend sein, mit seiner Art auf die er alles hinterfragte. Auch wenn er Recht hatte. Was waren meine Referenzen? Ich hatte hier immerhin nicht mein Abschlussdiplom für meinen Bachlor dabei.

„Mh... wie macht Ruler das eigentlich?“, fragte ich mich ohne auf Lancer zu antworten. Es war eine Frage, die mir plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen war. Stattete der heilige Gral die Ruler vielleicht mit finanziellen Mitteln aus? Wenn ja, war das schon etwas unfair. Ich meine, Jeanne hatte sich ja über Leticia einige Mittel „erschlichen“. Shirou hatte sich mit einem Master verbündet und so natürlich alle nötigen Mittel erhalten. Wie machte es also Hatschepsut?

„Du solltest dir weniger Sorgen um Ruler machen, sondern mehr um dich. Aber gut, wenn du etwas findest, werde ich dir helfen.“

Ich nickte und sah auf den Briefumschlag. Ich fragte mich, wie viel da wohl drin war. Noch dazu würde diese Information wichtig sein, wenn ich wissen wollte, mit wie viel Geld ich hausieren musste.

Ich war gerade dabei den Umschlag zu öffnen, als plötzlich etwas an meinen Ohren vorbei sauste. Ich erhob meinen Blick und erkannte einen Papiervogel, der aufgeregt vor mir auf und ab flatterte. Den Briefumschlag steckte ich weg und griff nach dem Vogel, der es scheinbar zuzulassen schien.

Ich entfaltete das Papier und las die Botschaft, die darin verborgen stand.

_Sadako Uehara wünscht Sie im Uehara Clothing Store zu treffen. Folgen Sie der Wegbeschreibung._

Unter dieser Zeile befand sich eine Wegbeschreibung. Sie wies sogar genau den Punkt aus, an dem wir uns gerade befanden. Eine magische Notiz also.

„Das könnte eine Falle sein“, merkte Lancer an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich erinnerte mich an das Versprechen, welches Archer mir gegeben hatte. Dass er uns informieren würde, wenn sein Master mit uns reden wollte.

„Schon gut. Ich denke diese Sadako Uehara ist der Master von Archer. Wir sollten sie also kennenlernen. Immerhin ist sie ein Mitglied unserer Fraktion. Vielleicht könnte das auch gerade die Hilfe sein, die wir für den Moment brauchen.“

Lancer seufzte doch widersprach nicht. Vielleicht hatte er schon verstanden, dass man mich von meinem Entschluss abbringen konnte, wenn ich ihn einmal gefällt hatte.

 

Uehara Clothing Store war nicht einfach mal ein kleines Bekleidungsgeschäft. Es war ein mehrstöckiges Gebäude, mit einer riesigen Reklametafel, die genauso prunkvoll war, wie die Gebäude in Shibuya, oder wie ich mir jene vorstellte.

Vor dem Laden stand eine Frau, die lächelnd Coupons verteilte und so versuchte ein paar neue Kunden in das Geschäft zu locken. Die Frage war jetzt nur noch, wie ich mich mit dieser Sadako treffen wollte. Es stand nur der Ort, nicht aber die Etage, oder an wen ich mich wenden sollte. Es war daher vielleicht besser, wenn ich die Frau am Eingang einfach ansprach.

Zielsicher ging ich auf sie zu und sie schien mich sofort als einen potentiellen Kunden zu sehen.

„Hier, nur heute. 50 Prozent Rabatt auf Schals, Handschuhe und stylische Wintermützen. Und mit diesem Coupon erhalten sie noch einmal zehn Prozent oben drauf.“

Sie lächelte freundlich und streckte mit den Coupon entgegen. Doch ich lehnte ab, indem ich abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Ich bin hier mit Miss Uehara verabredet“, erklärte ich kurz und sah in das verwunderte Gesicht der Angestellten. Doch dieser Ausdruck schwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Ihre Augen verloren an Glanz, sie wurden leer und hatten etwa den Ausdruck, den ein Zombie hatte, nachdem er gebissen wurde.

„Ich habe dich erwartet, Master vom schwarzen Lancer. Gehe zum Fahrstuhl. Niemand sollte dich hindern.“

Die Stimme der Frau war nicht mehr dieselbe. Nun, irgendwie schon, aber die Art wie sie sprach und ihre Stimme anwendete, hatte eher etwas von ungewohntem Verhalten. So als würde sie sonst nie in dieser Tonlage sprechen, oder als wäre ihre Atmung vollkommen anders. Ich ging davon aus, dass wer auch immer da wirklich sprach, diese Frau mit einem Zauber unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Etwas, das ich für einen sehr mächtigen Zauber hielt.

Und doch, so wie sie es gefordert hatte, ging ich in Richtung des Fahrstuhles. Die Person hatte Recht. Niemand hinderte mich daran, oder versuchte mich zu sprechen. Es schien sogar fast so, als hätte keiner mich bemerkt, seit ich de Laden betreten hatte. Ein weiterer Zauber?

Ich betrat den Fahrstuhl, und sah auf die Bedienungsleiste. Ohne mein Zutun schloss sich die Tür und der Fahrstuhl fuhr in Richtung des Daches.

„Keine Sorge. Dir wird niemand was tun. Archer erzählte mir, dass du ein Treffen mit mir wünschst. Und ich denke, du tust gut daran. Ich habe ein Angebot für dich.“

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und als wusste er, dass wir hier ungestört waren, machte sich Lancer sichtbar. Ich sah zu ihm, doch in seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Ausdruck der Erwartung zu lesen, auch kein Misstrauen.

Kaum dass sich die Tür öffnete, erkannte ich Archer, der neben einer Frau stand, die an einem Tisch saß. In der Hand hielt sie eine Tasse Tee, aus der noch Dampf stieg, was deutlich zeigte, dass die Kanne wohl noch nicht so lange zubereitet sein konnte.

„Willkommen, schwarzer Lancer und sein Master. Erlaubt mir, mich euch vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Sadako Uehara. Ich bin der Master von Archer. Setzt euch doch und trinkt eine Tasse Tee mit mir. Ich hoffe ihr mögt Rosentee.“

Ich näherte mich dem Uehara und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der mir gewiesen wurde. Kaum das ich Platz genommen hatte, hob sich die Kanne und goss etwas Tee in meine Tasse. Magie. Eindeutig. Dabei hätte ich nie gedacht, dass Magie in dieser Welt auch so etwas bewirken konnte. Wobei mit einer Übertragung Manas auf die Kanne, sicher auch so etwas wie Telekinese möglich war.

„Archer hat mir von dir erzählt. Er sagte, dass du noch nicht lange hier bist und auch noch nicht viel Kontakt mit Magie hattest. Für einen Magier der ersten Generation so eine Beschwörung zu schaffen, ist schon respektabel, aber das wird alles sein, was du in diesem Krieg erreichen wirst.“

Ich sah Uehara an und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie mir sagen wollte. Ihre Stimme klang lieblich und unterstrich das Aussehen welches sie nach außen hin zeigte. Adrette Kleidung, offenes, langes, schwarzes Haar, welches glatt gekämmt war und mit wenigen Strähnen verspielt ins Gesicht hing. Ihre Fingernägel waren manikürt und mit roten Nagellack lackiert. Sie wirkte jung, vielleicht mein Alter, so genau konnte ich das nicht sagen, da sie ihr Gesicht mit dezenten Make-Up verändert hatte. In der Form, dass sie jünger oder älter sein konnte. Jemand der sich mit so etwas auskannte, wusste sicher, wie man sich jung oder alt schminken konnte.

„Du bist hoffentlich klug genug um zu verstehen, dass niemand aus der schwarzen Fraktion in der Lage sein wird, sich auf eine Anfängerin zu verlassen. Du kannst höchstens als Köder dienen. Aber für deine Sicherheit wird keiner gewähren können. Schließlich ist es besser, wenn man sich von Ballast trennt.“

Was sie sagte ergab wahrscheinlich Sinn und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die restlichen Mitglieder der schwarzen Fraktion nicht auch so dachten. Es wäre einfach zu deprimierend gewesen und vor allem hätte sich meine Anzahl von Feinden vervielfacht. Fakt war, ich würde für den Anfang Verbündete brauchen.

„Was meinst du, Lancer. Wärst du nicht lieber mein Servant? Ich komme aus einer Familie von Magiern, die ihr Wissen seit über 130 Generationen weiter vererbt.“

Mein Blick wandte sich zu Lancer, der keinen Muskel rührte. Auch schien er unbeeindruckt von dieser geballten Macht oder eher dieser langlebigen Familie. Und dennoch, ich wollte wissen, was er dachte. Ob er wirklich bereit war zu ihr zu wechseln, wenn es die Möglichkeit gab.

„Ich diene dem Master, der die Befehlszauber hat“, erklärte er und versetzte mir damit einen Dämpfer. Ich war also nur Master genug, solange ich diese Befehlszauber hatte.

„Na wunderbar. Da kommen wir doch sofort zum Thema. Ich möchte deine Befehlszauber. Du wirst sie sowieso nicht brauchen. Außerdem bist du so in Sicherheit. Niemand wird dir ein Haar krümmen.“

Sie lächelte süßlich, doch ihr Blick war nicht auf mich gerichtet, sondern auf Lancer, der scheinbar mehr zu sagen hatte, als ich.

„Ihr habt mich wohl falsch verstanden. Ich dienen meinem Master. Wenn sie entscheidet die Befehlszauber nicht herzugeben, werde ich ihr auch ohne Zweifel weiter dienen.“

„Was? Aber bist du nicht auch unzufrieden mit so einem unerfahrenen Magier? Sie kann deine Kräfte nie und nimmer voll nutzen.“

Und schon verzog sich das süßliche Lächeln zu einer Maske des Zorns. Ich hätte sogar schwören können, dass ich Risse in ihrem Make Up sah.

„Es stimmt, dass sie nicht der ideale Master ist. Aber... Ihr seid es als Frau auch nicht.“

Ich wandte meinen Blick überrascht zu Lancer und blinzelte etwas. Hatte er eben gesagt, dass er nicht zufrieden mit einem weiblichen Master wäre? War das vielleicht noch das nächste Problem, neben der Tatsache, dass ich kaum Ahnung von Magie hatte?

„Du...“, setzte Uehara an und schien kurz davor zu sein, endgültig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Du bist genauso nutzlos wie dieser Archer. Gibt es denn keine brauchbaren Servants in diesem Krieg?“

Nun reichte es mir, was ich deutlich machte, indem ich die Tasse klappernd auf dem Untersetzer kommen ließ.

„Genug. Mein Lancer ist genauso wenig nutzlos wie euer Archer, Uehara-san. Ich glaube unsere Unterhaltung können wir hier gerne beenden. Sie werden meine Befehlszauber nicht bekommen.“

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und mahnte mich um Beherrschung. Diese Frau war noch schlimmer als ich mir Archers Master hätte vorstellen können.

„Du wirst mir deine Befehlszauber geben, oder du wirst es bereuen, du niedere Magierin.“

Ich lächelte. In solchen Situationen, wenn jemand eskalierte, war es immer eine Freude zu Lächeln, denn es machte den anderen nur noch wütender, weil er keine Macht hatte.

„Nope. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde niemanden im Wege stehen. Im Gegenteil, Sie sollten aufpassen, dass sie mir nicht im Weg stehen. Ich neige nämlich dazu verrückte Dinge zu tun, ob nun niedere Magierin oder nicht. Und... sollte ich die Chance sehen, ihnen Archer zu stehlen, so werde ich das tun.“

Ich verdankte es in diesem Moment wohl Lancer, der mich rechtzeitig zur Seite zog und so dafür sorgte, dass Ueharas Tasse mich verfehlte. Mein Herz schlug vor Wut und Aufregung und doch wollte ich ihr nichts davon zeigen. Im Gegenteil, der innere Wunsch sie noch wütender zu machen, war in mir erwacht.

„Master, wir sollten gehen“, erklärte Lancer und beraubte mich so dem sadistischen, diabolischen Spaß eines Kundenbetreuers.

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht. Danke für den Tee, Uehara-san.“

Ich wandte mich von ihr ab und ging zurück in Richtung des Fahrstuhles. Dieses Mal wusste ich wohin ich musste. Es war das Erdgeschoss. Uehara selbst tat auch nichts mehr, um mich aufzuhalten. Entweder ertrug sie meinen Anblick nicht mehr, oder da war etwas anderes, dass sie daran hinderte.

 

Ich war froh, als ich endlich die Hälfte der Etagen hinter mir gebracht hatte im Fahrstuhl. Lancer sagte nichts, doch dafür kündigte ein sanfter Wind neben mir an, dass wir nicht mehr in trauter Zweisamkeit waren.

„Du hast meinen Master ziemlich wütend gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so klug war, Erenya.“

Ich sah zu Archer auf, dessen Augen voller Sorge waren. Er hatte die ganze Diskussion nur ruhig beobachtet ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ja, klug war es alle mal nicht. Aber... du hast wirklich einen besseren Master verdient, Archer.“

„Meintest du das ernst, dass du mich stehlen wirst?“, fragte er interessiert und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber eines war mir klar, sobald ich die Möglichkeit bekam, oder eine Chance sah, ich würde es tun. Nicht nur bei Archer, sondern bei jedem anderen Servant, der von seinem Master nur wie ein Werkzeug behandelt wurde.

„Natürlich. Du hast wirklich was besseres verdient.“

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Archers Lippen ab, als er sich zu mir hinab beugte, so dass er mir mit seinem Gesicht ziemlich nahe war.

„Habe ich mit Amors Pfeilen dein Herz getroffen?“

Und da war er wieder. Der flirty Archer, der bei mir alle Fluchtreflexe aktivierte, die ich besitzen konnte. Ich wich von ihm zurück, näher an Lancer ran, der sich jedoch keinen Millimeter bewegte.

„Archer! Hör auf so etwas zu sagen. Du weißt genau was ich meine.“

„Schon in Ordnung. Auch ich werde mein bestes geben dafür zu sorgen, dass dein Herz mir gehört. Immerhin habe ich selbst die Schönste der Schönen verführt. Aber bis dahin... pass auf dich auf, Erenya.“

Er gab mir nicht einmal richtig die Möglichkeit mich von ihm zu verabschieden, da verschwand er auch schon wieder. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn wir hatten das Erdgeschoss erreicht.

 

Lancer hatte den ganzen Weg über nichts gesagt. Zumindest nicht, seit er sich unsichtbar für andere gemacht hatte. Er hatte keine Fragen zu meinen Worten gestellt oder zu anderen Dingen, sondern war einfach ruhig geblieben. Vielleicht wartete er auch einfach nur mit der Standpauke für mich.

„Ich überlege, ob wir in den ersten Tagen vielleicht Fotos machen und die für 5000 Yen das Stück verkaufen. Gerade deine traditionelle Kleidung könnte ein schickes Motiv sein. Also sprich, Fotos mit dir. Vielleicht könnten wir den Mädels auch ein Liebesgeständnis an sie, von deinen Lippen verkaufen. Wobei...“

Da mir sein Schweigen auf die Nerven ging, äußerte ich einfach die nächstbesten Gedanken. Wir waren immerhin auf der Suche nach einem Job.

„Wir könnten aber auch beide in einem Maid und Butler Café kellnern. Für so etwas braucht man nicht viel Erfahrung und ich denke damit hätten wir gute Chancen. So leicht wird es für uns beide eh nicht, weil wir keinerlei Dokumente oder Urkunden unserer Abschlüsse haben. Abends wäre es wahrscheinlich empfehlenswert, wenn wir in einem Lovehotel absteigen. Die sind billig und wir müssten tagsüber sowieso raus. Heißt wir sind gezwungen besser zu planen“, redete ich munter weiter.

Ja, ich hatte mir Gedanken gemacht. Viele Gedanken und dennoch fiel mir keine Lösung ein, die mich wirklich zufrieden stellen wollte. Es gab viele Steine im Weg. Noch dazu musste ich irgendwie die anderen Master finden. Einfach nur um sie kennenzulernen. Wenn sie allesamt wie Uehara waren, dann konnte ich eine Partnerschaft oder dergleichen vergessen. Vielleicht hätte ich mich DANN dazu entschieden mich der roten Fraktion irgendwie anzuschließen.

„Master... Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber wir werden seit geraumer Zeit verfolgt.“

Verwundert hielt ich in meinem Gedankenchaos inne und sah mich um, als ich Lancers Warnung hörte. Doch ich sah niemanden.

„Wer ist es?“, fragte ich, fast schon sicher, dass Lancer genau wusste, wer uns da verfolgte.

„Assassin. Er gibt sich nicht gerade Mühe seine Anwesenheit zu tarnen. Allerdings scheint er auch nicht angreifen zu wollen. In der Regel offenbaren Assassin sich, bevor sie angreifen. Aber er verfolgt uns schon zu lange und lässt mich seine Anwesenheit spüren. Kennst du ihn vielleicht?“

Mich schauderte es, als er mir die Klasse unseres Verfolgers nannte. Das war schon ziemlich gruselig. Hatte fast schon etwas Stalkermäßiges an sich.

„Kennen wäre zu viel gesagt. Er hat mich mal besucht und ein kleines Souvenir von mir mitgenommen. Vielleicht will er, dass wir ihn bemerken. Das wir wissen, dass er in unserer Nähe ist. Nur warum?“

„Weißt du, welcher Fraktion er angehört, Master?“

Ich dachte nach und wiegte meinen Kopf etwas hin und her. Woher sollte ich das bitte wissen? Er hatte sich mir nicht vorgestellt. Und dennoch... wozu seine Aura nicht verbergen? Er war der einzige Assassin der beschworen worden war. Würde er zur roten Fraktion gehören, musste er mit einem Angriff rechnen, oder? Was wollte er damit sagen?

„Vielleicht gehört er zu unserer Fraktion. Wer weiß. Wenn er nicht mit uns verbal kommuniziert, werden wir nicht wissen was er will. So lange er uns aber nicht auf offener Straße angreift, können wir weiter überlegen, was wir jobmäßig machen. Was sind deine Talente, Lancer?“

Ich konnte spüren, wie mich Lancer mahnend ansah, auch wenn er gerade nicht sichtbar war. Aber damit musste ich wohl leben. Und er musste mit mir leben. Noch war es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, ich würde also noch nicht in Panik ausbrechen.

 


	8. Kapitel 7: Bündnis

Immer wieder klärte ich mir Lancer ab, ob Assassin uns folgte. Er schien uns nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Genauso wenig versuchte er seine Präsenz zu verbergen. Ich bemühte mich, diese Gedanken zu ignorieren, denn scheinbar war er kein Problem, sondern etwas anderes.

„Mh... als Leibwächter können wir dich auch nicht arbeiten lassen. Wir wären zu lange getrennt und die Entfernung wäre zu weit. So kannst du unmöglich mein Mana beziehen. Außer... vielleicht könnten wir eine Manabatterie anlegen. Daraus könntest du Kraft beziehen. Allerdings sollten wir da nicht unbedingt Kleidungsstücke nehmen. Vielleicht einen Ring oder so.“

Lancer schwieg bei jedem meiner Worte. Es war schwer so herauszufinden, ob meine Worte vielleicht doch etwas Vertrauen erweckten. Irgendwie wollte ich, dass er mich akzeptierte. Sowohl als weiblicher Master, als auch als Magieranfänger.

„Ich könnte ja in einem Laden oder so als Aushilfe anfangen. Da findet sich sicher was. Bei Minijobs wird man meist noch am selben Tag bezahlt. Wenn ich zwei oder drei nehme könnte ich die ganze Woche arbeiten und vielleicht drei bis fünftausend Yen verdienen. Oder mehr. Was hältst du von der Idee, Lancer?“

Erneut keine Antwort. Nicht einmal ein Murren. Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch tun sollte. Irgendwie, wurden wir nicht miteinander warm und doch würde er mir so lange treu bleiben, wie ich diese Befehlszauber hatte. Ich musste also gut auf sie acht geben und durfte unter keinen Umständen alle verbrauchen.

„Weit kommen wir nicht, wenn du nicht mit mir redest. Ich frage dich nicht, weil... naja ich frage dich, weil du Mitspracherecht bekommen sollst.“

Wieder keine Antwort. Wollte er wirklich nicht über solche Dinge mit mir reden? Also schön. Dann würde er wahrscheinlich auch nicht meckern, wenn ich ihm die Ohren über mein Leben zu sülzte. Sehr schön.

„Mh... weißt du... Ich mag Joghurt.“

Einen Moment lang wartete ich. Wieder keine Antwort. Wie weit würde ich gehen können, bevor er genervt war. Das war interessant zu sehen.

„Und Schokolade. Und ich liebe Musik. Also so richtig kitschige Anime-Musik. Wobei nicht jede davon kitschig ist. Es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen. Aber ich bevorzuge Klavierklänge. Sie haben etwas sanftes und gleichzeitig kann das Klavier so viel Kraft und Stärke ausdrücken. Man glaubt es eigentlich fast gar nicht, wenn man es hört. Ebenso alte, klassische Instrumente. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum viele sie nicht mögen. Sie werden einfach unterschätzt, dabei kommt es... doch auf die Person an, die sie spielt.“

Ich wusste nicht was es war, dass ich plötzlich auf dieses Thema kam. Oder viel mehr eine Verbindung zu dem knüpfte, was auf mich zutraf. Wollte ich wirklich so sehr von Lancer anerkannt werden? Oder wollte ich mir nur weiß machen, dass meine Existenz hier wichtig war? Das mehr in mir steckte, als es den Anschein hatte... War das ein geheimer Wunsch von mir? Oder nahm der Wunsch aus meiner Welt in dieser allmählich Form an?

'Ich will... etwas hinterlassen in dieser Welt... ich will einen Grund zum Leben haben.'

Es war eine stumme Hoffnung, die ich eigentlich nie wirklich ausgesprochen hatte. Ein Wunsch, von dem ich, zumindest zum Teil, nicht erfahren würden, ob er in Erfüllung ging.

„Assassin scheint sich zu nähern“, flüsterte mir Lancer in Gedanken zu und erneut sah ich mich um. Immer noch konnte ich Assassin nicht sehen. Er war also nah und dennoch gut genug in den Schatten verborgen. Dabei hatten wir uns bereits einem Gebiet genähert, dass kaum Passanten hatte. Im Gegenteil, es war ein kleiner, etwas heruntergekommener Stadtteil. Auch hier hatten ein paar Läden geöffnet, doch ich bezweifelte irgendwie, dass die Sachen, die ich hier erwerben konnte, wirklich legal waren. Gruselig.

„Wir sollten hier weg. Ich bezweifle, dass wir hier einen Job finden. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, müsste hier irgendwo eine Otaku-Meile sein.“

Es schien wirklich nichts hier zu geben. Außer den erwähnten Läden, ein paar Spielunken und Wohnhäuser. Wie konnte man einen Stadtteil so verkommen lassen? Und würde es sich ausbreiten?

„Du hast dich also verlaufen... Master?“

Es war mir unangenehm das zu zu geben. Aber was brachte es mir, wenn ich es nicht tat? Sicher, es würde Lancer erneut enttäuschen, aber er sollte doch wissen, dass ich noch gar nicht so lange hier war. Wie konnte man da erwarten, dass ich mich sofort überall auskannte?

„Ja. Ein wenig schon. Ich bin, wie ich schon sagte, noch nicht lange in Fuyuki. Da hatte ich noch gar nicht die Zeit mich lange mit der Stadt und ihren Orten zu beschäftigen.“

Ein Seufzen kam von Lancer. Jap. Er war definitiv enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich schwebte ihm wieder vor, wie unvorbereitet ich war. Ich persönlich hätte mir meine Japanreise auch vorbereiteter vorgestellt, aber man konnte ja nicht alles im Leben haben.

„Ich denke weit ist es nicht mehr. Wir müssten eigentlich nur der Straße hier folgen. Denke ich.“

Ich wollte gerade an einer Spielhalle vorbeilaufen, als wie aus dem nichts Assassin vor mir auftauchte. Von seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen alarmiert, erschien Lancer neben mir und sah Assassin ernst an. Es war eben jener Mann, der schon einmal zu Besuch bei mir gewesen war und seinen Haarschnitt nicht vernünftig durchgeführt hatte.

Doch wie schon beim ersten mal schien Assassin nicht in den Angriff übergehen zu wollen. Vorbeilassen, wollte er uns aber auch nicht. Stattdessen verwies er auf den Eingang der Spielhalle. Eine Falle? Nein, da hätte er uns sicher nicht so offen aufgefordert dort hinein zu gehen. Wartete sein Master vielleicht dort? Unwahrscheinlich, oder? Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass wir uns verliefen.

„Wir werden dir folgen... Wenn das aber ein Trick ist, werden weder Lancer noch ich zögern dich mit allem was wir haben anzugreifen.“

Assassin zeigte keine Gemütsregung, nickte aber schließlich und wies erneut auf den Eingang der Spielhalle.

„Lancer... halt dich bereit.“

Mein Servant nickte und folgte mir, als ich die Spielhalle betrat und im Inneren auf Assassin wartete, der nach mir reinkam, dicht gefolgt von Lancer. Hätte er irgendetwas versucht, Lancer hätte es gemerkt und eingegriffen. Doch Assassin verhielt sich ruhig. Er erkannte sogar meine Geste und ging vor. Wieder sah ich zu Lancer und er nickte, als wollte er sagen, dass es vollkommen okay.

 

Wir folgten Assassin einmal quer durch die Spielhalle, die still gelegt zu sein schien. Überall standen Spieleautomaten, die allerdings nicht unter Strom waren und damit leer. Außer unseren Schritten war nichts zu hören und ich fragte mich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch das Geheimversteck seines Masters war.

„Hey... Assassin... welcher Fraktion gehörst du an? Und warum warst du das letzte mal bei mir?“

Statt dem Assassin einfach nur schweigend zu folgen, entschied ich ein paar der wichtigsten Dinge im voraus zu überprüfen. Ich wollte wissen, wie viel er und sein Master wussten, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt als er bei mir gewesen war, waren die Befehlszauber noch gar nicht erschienen. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass ich ein Master wurde.

Assassin bevorzugte es aber zu schweigen. Mir wurde mulmig. Es gab so viele unbeantwortete Fragen und wenn ich die Antworten nicht bekam, wusste ich nicht, wie sehr ich Assassin vertrauen konnte. Oder seinem Master.

Assassin öffnete vor uns eine Tür, nachdem wir gefühlt eine Ewigkeit hinter ihm hergelaufen waren. Doch das Ergebnis war ernüchternd. Kein geheimer Raum, kein Ort wo man schwarze Magie wirken konnte... er hatte uns einfach einmal durch das komplette Gebäude zum Hinterausgang geführt. Er hielt die Tür auf und deutete mir an durch zu gehen. Ich folgte seinem Wunsch und fragte mich, was das ganze hier sollte. Allmählich wurde es Zeit für Antworten.

Lancer sah immer noch misstrauisch zu Assassin. Auch ihm schien das ganze suspekt zu erscheinen. Immerhin soviel teilten wir miteinander. Misstrauen gegenüber Assassin und seinem unbekannten Master.

Und doch hatten wir keine andere Wahl als hier in dieser Gasse, zu der der Ausgang geführt hatte, mit Assassin zu verweilen. Der perfekte Ort für jemanden wie ihn, um anzugreifen. Wusste er das vielleicht?

Ich legte meine Hände auf den Rücken und lehnte mich an eine nahegelegene Wand. Ich konnte den abgebröckelten Putz spüren und die Ziegel, die darunter verborgen waren. Wenn es sein musste, würde ich mit etwas Mana ein paar Ziegel zum zittern bringen und Assassin vertreiben.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Lancer und ich konnte erkennen, dass auch er sich bereit machte, zu seinem Schwert zu greifen. Wenn es also hitzig wurde und Lancer eingriff, musste ich gut zielen.

„Der rote Caster hat euch von der Ferne im Blick. Es scheint als hättet ihr mit irgendwas sein Interesse geweckt... oder viel mehr mit eurer Beziehung zu irgendjemand“, begann Assassin schließlich und überraschte sowohl mich als auch Lancer.

„Woher weiß du das?“, fragte Lancer misstrauisch, immer noch bereit anzugreifen.

„Der Caster der roten Fraktion ist euch ohne Zweifel seit eurem Verlassen des Uehara Clothing Store auf den Fersen. Vermutlich hatte der rote Caster euch nicht von Anfang an im Blick, sondern eine Person die im Store ist. Nein... es ist eigentlich keine Vermutung. Den roten Caster und Archer verbindet eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit.“

Lancers Blick richtete sich auf mich, so als wollte er fragen, ob ich wüsste, wen er meinte. Doch für den Moment wollte ich mehr Informationen. Vor allem aber wollte ich wissen, woher Assassin das alles wusste, wenn nicht einmal Lancer Casters Magie gespürt hatte.

„Das ist zumindest die Information, die ich euch von meinem Master mitteilen soll. Ebenso, wäre es nicht gut, wenn beide einander begegnen.“

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber warum will dein Master, dass wir diese Informationen bekommen?“, fragte ich und sah Assassin misstrauisch an. Das ganze erschien mir gerade mehr als nur suspekt.

„Er bietet euch ein Bündnis gegen den roten Caster an.“

„Niemals!“, wetterte Lancer sofort, ohne mir auch nur die Chance zu geben, darauf zu antworten. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete er bereits, dass ich eine falsche Entscheidung treffen könnte, die uns beiden irgendwie das Genick brach. Er hatte ja schon erwähnt, dass ich keinerlei strategisches Denken für den Krieg besaß.

„Lancer, das ist eine Entscheidung, die dein Master treffen sollte und nicht du.“

„Es ist schon gut, Assassin.“

Es ging mir wirklich gegen den Strich, dass Assassin scheinbar versuchte meinen Servant für mich zum Respekt zu erziehen. Und dennoch, ich wollte Lancers Meinung wissen. Wir waren ein Team und genauso würde ich auch spielen.

„Lancer, warum hast du etwas gegen ein Bündnis?“

„Das ist doch eindeutig. Wir kennen weder Assassins wahren Namen, noch haben wir seinen Master getroffen. Ebenso wissen wir nicht, welcher Fraktion er angehört.“

Was Lancer sagte, klang logisch. Sehr logisch sogar und ich nickte. Wobei mir plötzlich etwas auffiel. Roter Caster... Archer... Lancer... Das waren seine Bezeichnungen.

„Du und dein Master, ihr gehört zur schwarzen Fraktion, oder?“, fragte ich schließlich, einfach um eine Bestätigung für meine Vermutung zu bekommen. Assassin nickte. Scheinbar gehörte dies nicht zu den Dingen, die er verbergen musste oder wollte.

„Okay, das ändert aber nichts. Lancer hat Recht. Wir wissen nichts von dir und auch nichts von deinem Master. Noch dazu ist dein Besuch von diesem einen Abend nicht sonderlich... er trägt nicht dazu bei, dass ich euch so schnell vertrauen kann. Am Ende muss Lancer die ganze Drecksarbeit machen und ihr erledigt Lancer, wenn er gerade erschöpft ist. Sicherlich wissen du und dein Master auch, wie es um mein magisches Können steht, was euch ebenfalls einen Vorteil verschafft.“

Assassin sah mich die ganze Zeit unentwegt an. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, ohne jetzt schon ein Urteil wegen meiner Worte zu fällen.

„Und dennoch... Wir würden uns überlegen ein Bündnis mit euch einzugehen. Allerdings haben wir Bedingungen. Erstens... wir wollen deinen Master treffen. Ich kann erst jemanden vertrauen, den ich auch gesehen habe. Das sollte logisch sein. Zweitens, ich will eine Erklärung für den Einbruch in bei den MacKenzies. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mit Befehlszauber gezeichnet, es gab also keinen Grund für diesen Besuch.“

Mein Blick wandte sich zu Lancer. Wenn er jetzt noch eine Bedingung aus seiner Sicht einfügen wollte, dann sollte er es tun. Die Chance dafür wollte ich ihm geben. Und doch schwieg er.

„Lancer, hast du es etwas hinzuzufügen?“, fragte ich daher um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er sprechen konnte. Doch scheinbar hatte Assassins Bemerkung ihn zu einem trotzigen Kind mutieren lassen, denn er schwieg beharrlich.

„Scheint nicht so. Also... richte das deinem Master aus. Ihr habt Bedenkzeit, denn ich kann nicht erwarten, dass ihr Hals über Kopf meinen Bedingungen zustimmt. Das wäre zu viel verlangt und dreist. Aber viel Zeit bleibt euch nicht. Denn das Bündnis wird wenn mit Beginn des Krieges aktiv.“

Assassin nickte. Da er unterhalb der Nase mit einem Tuch verdeckt war, oder viel mehr mit der schwarzen Maske die zu seinem Outfit gehörte, konnte ich nicht einmal sagen, ob er lächelte. In seinen lilafarbenen Augen war schon einmal keine Gefühlsregung zu sehen.

„Danke dafür. Wir werden euch aufsuchen und unsere Entscheidung mitteilen. Ihr solltet nun die Gasse hier entlang gehen. Keine Sorge, es ist sicher.“

Als wollte er beweisen, dass uns nichts und niemand hier angreifen würde, verschwand er.

 

Der Weg durch die Gasse erwies sich als ein Rettungsweg auf die strahlende Seite von Fuyuki. Einer Seite, die mir persönlich gefiel. Von der ich etwas Ahnung hatte. Die schöne Welt der Animes und Mangas. Einfach perfekt. Das Akihabara von Fuyuki.

„Master, hast du eine Ahnung wer der rote Caster sein könnte? Assassin hat uns einen Hinweis gegeben. Anhand dessen könnten wir herausfinden wer der rote Caster ist.“

Ich dachte nach, während ich an einigen Mangaläden vorbei lief, die wirklich verlockend schienen. Es fiel mir da auch das erste Mal auf. Ich konnte japanisch lesen. Und japanisch verstehen. Wie ein Servant, der beschworen wurde...

„Master!“, murrte Lancer, als ich plötzlich stehen geblieben war und mir diese Erkenntnis bewusst wurde. Ich sah ihn an. Den lebenden Harada Sanosuke... und doch war er nicht real, oder? Er war nur ein Geist, beschworen und in eine Form gebracht durch mein Mana. Doch wer hatte mir eine Form gegeben... Warum... wofür? Wer war ich in dieser Welt? Ich wollte doch nur Antworten... und zurück. Ich wollte nicht in irgendwelche blutigen Kriege hinein gezogen werden. Ich wollte nicht sterben wegen eines einfachen Kelches, der mehr Teufelswerk als Glücksbringer war.

„Nein... tu das nicht“, flüsterte Lancer und ich fragte mich kurz was er meinte. Ich spürte wie er seine Hand hob und seine Daumen etwas aufbrachen, dass etwas kühlendes hatte, als ein Luftzug drüber fuhr. Tränen.

„Ich... Es tut mir leid... ich...“

Ich wandte mein Gesicht von ihm ab. Versuchte die Tränen zu verbergen und strich sie mir mit dem Handrücken weg. Warum auf einmal jetzt? Warum musste dieser schwache Moment vor ihm passieren?

Ich schluckte schwer, mir eigentlich jemanden wünschend, an den ich mich drücken und schmiegen konnte. Ich wünschte mir meinen Kater gerade her, dessen Fell ich nassheulen wollte. Ebenso wollte ich über diese Ungerechtigkeit jammern und schimpfen. Aber... alles was ich wollte, was ich mir für den Moment wünschte... war unerreichbar.

„Ich kenne keine Magier, die Paris kennen könnten. Helena könnte es sein. Als Tochter von Leda und Zeus könnte sie über magische Kräfte verfügt haben. Oder seine Schwester. Ich glaube zumindest, dass sie sein Schwester war. Cassandra, die Seherin. Wenn der Gral auch Götter beschwören lässt, dann könnte es auch eine der Göttinnen aus der Apfelgeschichte sein oder-“

„Stopp... Du musst dich jetzt nicht zwingen... Wir denken später darüber nach.“

Lancer ergriff meine Hand, brachte mich damit zum schweigen. Ich konnte seine Blicke nicht auf mir spüren und doch... Er hielt meine Hand. Schenkte mir sanfte Worte. Seine Hand war so groß und meine schien perfekt in sie hinein zu passen. Fast als wäre sein Körper geschaffen wurden, um mich in Momenten wie diesen zu halten. Und doch war seine Handlung gerade so widersprüchlich. Widersprüchlich zu dem Gesagten, zu seinen Gefühlen die er mir gegenüber entgegen gebracht hatte.

 

Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Lancer hatte die ganze Zeit meine Hand gehalten und mir auf diese Art Trost gespendet. Händchen haltend waren wir die Straße entlang gelaufen und während ich mir bewusst wurde, dass Lancer keine einzige Sekunde lang von meiner Seite gewichen war. Er war bei mir geblieben. Der Magieranfängerin... der Frau.

Als er aber merkte, dass ich mich beruhigt hatte, löste er seine Hand von meiner. Ich spürte die Kälte und war etwas traurig, denn die Wärme seiner Hand hatte etwas beruhigendes. Sie hatte mir Stärke verliehen.

„Wir sollten weiter nach einer Arbeit für uns beide suchen. Ich habe vorhin bemerkt, dass einige der Läden ihre Gesuche für Aushilfen in den Schaufenstern haben. Hier in der Nähe soll es auch einen Bahnhof geben und dort soll es kleine Stellenanzeigen in Zeitungsform geben. Habe ich gehört.“

Lancer schien sich gerade zu bemühen, nicht mehr über irgendwas zu sprechen, das den Gralskrieg betraf.

„Danke. Dann suchen wir mal. Vielleicht finden wir heute auch schon einen kleinen Verdienst. Wir brauchen immerhin etwas zum Abendessen.“

Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln und sah Lancer an. Seine Miene war immer noch wie versteinert. Keine Gefühlsregung. Aber was anderes hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Ich kann nur nicht kochen...“, erklärte Lancer und ich grinste breit.

„Keine Sorge, das kann ich.“

Ich fühlte mich wirklich besser. Hatte wieder Mut weiter zu machen. Zumindest so lange der heilige Gral mir nicht die nächsten Herausforderungen entgegen warf. Die einzige Herausforderung, die ich jetzt bestehen wollte, war einfach in einem Job etwas verdienen zu können. Das sollte ja nicht zu viel verlangt sein.

„Oh mein Gott, er sieht wirklich wie Harada Sanosuke aus Hakuouki aus! Was für ein authentisches Cosplay.“

„Wie viele Stunden Zeit er da wohl hinein investiert hat?“

„Awwww ich hätte so gerne ein Foto mit ihm.“

„Ist er vielleicht ein Schauspieler?“

„Die Perücke sieht so authentisch aus.“

Ich konnte es laut und deutlich hören und als ich mich umsah, erkannte ich eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die allesamt in Kostümen waren. Ich konnte eine Sailor Kriegerin erkennen, ein Mädchen im Inu Yasha Outfit von Sango... War das hier ein Cosplaytreff?

„Master, ich glaube wir wurden entdeckt. Es tut mir leid, ich war unvorsichtig.“

„Schon okay, Lancer. Ich hab eine Idee. Lust ein bisschen zu posieren?“

„Ich halte das nicht für sehr klug, Master. Sie haben erkannt wer ich bin. Wenn unter ihnen ein roter Master oder Serva-“

Ich sah ihn an, vielsagend, so dass er einfach schwieg. Scheinbar hatte er verstanden, dass ich dieses Mal keine Widerrede gelten lassen würde.

„Hey ihr, wollt ihr ein Foto mit meinem Freund? Kommt ruhig her. Er ist etwas schüchtern.“

Es war, als hätte ich ein Startsignal gegeben. Die Mädchen kamen sofort auf uns zugelaufen und lächelten Lancer an, der sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen schien wegen soviel Aufmerksamkeit. Aber da musste er durch als Lurch. Besser er als ich.

„Wirklich, du würdest Fotos mit uns machen? Wie lange cosplayst du schon?“

„Wo hast du den Stoff her?“

„Was für eine Maschine nutzt du?“

Lancer sah von einem Mädchen zum anderen. Sie überschüttelten ihn förmlich mit Fragen und scheinbar wusste er nicht ganz, wie er auf diesen Ansturm reagieren sollte. Frauen waren eben keine Krieger.

„Ich... uhm...“

„Meine Damen, bitte nicht alle auf einmal. Wie gesagt mein Freund ist schüchtern. Wir sind heute nur hier weil... Warum sind wir hier Schatz?“

„Uhm...“

Oh ja, ich weiß, dass war fies ihm das anzutun. Und dennoch dieser Moment in dem auch Lancer nicht wusste was er tun sollte, oder wie er reagieren sollte, war einfach unglaublich. Vielleicht wusste er nun, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Oh ihr seid auch wegen dem Fantreffen hier. Das ist so cool. Lasst uns doch gemeinsam Fotos machen.“

„Uhm... wisst ihr... ja, wir sind deswegen hier. Aber... Ich bin nur ein Model im Cosplay und eigentlich nehme ich Geld für Fotos.“

Erstaunt sah ich zu Lancer. Er bekam wirklich die Kurve und dachte sich eine Lüge aus, die nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich klang. Auch wenn das mit dem Model doch stark übertrieben klang. Doch Lancer schien um seine Vorzüge zu wissen, also wollte ich ihn nicht in die Pfanne hauen.

„Meinst du wir können Ihnen einen Sonderpreis von 1000 Yen das Foto geben?“, fragte ich Lancer und fand es seltsam, wie selbstverständlich ich diesen Preis nannte. Seltsamer war nur, dass ich wusste, dass es um die sieben Euro war. Eigentlich überteuert. Aber der Herr Lancer war ja Model, da musste man nach den Sternen greifen um einigermaßen glaubwürdig zu klingen. Und ein richtiges Model hätte mit Sicherheit mehr genommen.

„Wirklich? Dürfen wir dann ein paar Fotos mit dir machen?“

Und scheinbar war der Preis angemessen, denn die Mädchen waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, für den Cosplayer, der wie Harada Sanosuke aus Hakuouki aussah.

 

Lancer war nicht wirklich erfreut, als wir endlich mit den ganzen Shoots fertig waren. Aber das Geld reichte. Nachdem die paar Mädchen ihre ersten Fotos erhalten hatten, waren noch mehr auf uns aufmerksam geworden.

Wir hatten so um die 15500 Yen zusammen bekommen. Umgerechnet waren das über 100 Euro. Ein guter Start. Vor allem wenn man das Geld in dem Briefumschlag bedachte, welches ich von Frau MacKenzie bekommen hatte. Wobei ich da immer noch nachsehen musste, wie viel sich in diesem befand.

„Wir haben immer noch keinen Job gefunden. Und warum musste ich her halten? Wieso wussten diese Frauen meinen Namen?“

Ich sah Harada an und war äußerst amüsiert. Für die ganze Arbeit hatte er sich definitiv eine Belohnung verdient. Das Essen sollte also besser gut sein.

„Es gibt einen Anime der Hakuouki heißt. Er befasst sich mit einigen historischen Momenten der Shinsengumi. Wobei es da ein paar Punkte gibt, die nicht mehr ganz so historisch. Jedenfalls kommt da auch ein Harada Sanosuke vor und du siehst exakt aus wie er.“

Irgendwie war es beruhigend, dass es diese Serie hier auch gab. Nur leider erklärte das nicht, wieso Harada seinem Animebild so ähnlich schien. Wahrscheinlich war das aber eher meine Schuld. Besser ich erklärte Lancer das nicht.

„So wahrt man also unser Andenken in der heutigen Zeit? Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist“, erklärte Lancer und schien ein wenig enttäuscht. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch was anderes vorgestellt.

„Nun, es gibt viele Serien die die Shinsengumi thematisieren. Und Filme und Theaterstücke. Und in den Geschichtsbüchern steht ihr auch. Viele Darstellungen basieren auf die Schriften von Shinpachi Nagakura und-“

„Shinpachi hatte überlebt?“, fragte Lancer sofort und ich wandte mich ihm überrascht zu. Wussten sie das nicht? Wussten die Heldengeister nicht, was ihren Zeitgenossen widerfahren war?

„Ja. Als einer der wenigen. Wobei es wohl hier und da Gerüchte über einzelne Mitglieder gab, dass sie sich abgesetzt hätten und woanders wieder aufgetaucht seien. Das übliche eben.“

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lancers Gesicht ab. Er schien wirklich froh zu sein. Und es freute mich, dass ich ihm diese Freude bereiten konnte.

„Wie war dein Freund eigentlich?“, fragte ich schließlich und dachte, dass es vielleicht eine gute Möglichkeit wäre, dass Lancer und ich einander näher kamen. Das Eis zwischen uns brachen und so weiter.

„Er war sehr belesen, hat aber versucht das zu verstecken. Die ein oder andere Frau im Rotlichtviertel war aber sehr davon angetan. Zumal Shinpachi gut darin war mit Worten umzugehen.“

Auch dieser Shinpachi unterschied sich vollkommen von dem aus Hakuouki. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass ich seine Route in Kyoto Winds noch nicht durchgespielt hatte. Armer Shinpachi.

„Wieso seid ihr nicht zusammen geblieben?“

„Nun... Ich hatte Masa und wollte sie nicht schon wieder alleine lassen. Also hatten wir beschlossen, dass ich noch mehr Männer zur Verstärkung suche. Allerdings...“ Lancer brach ab und schwieg. Er schien wehmütig zu werden. Kein Wunder. Er vermisste seine Freunde sicher. Schließlich hatte er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens mit ihnen verbracht.

„Verstehe. Ich hoffe du wirst in mir auch noch so einen treuen Gefährten im Kampf sehen.“

„Nein. Du bist eine Frau. Frauen sollten nicht aufs Schlachtfeld ziehen. Viel mehr sollte ein Mann sie und seine Kinder beschützen.“

Ich verzog etwas das Gesicht und sah Lancer schmollend an. Von Emanzipation schien er noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Zumindest hatte der heilige Gral ihm nichts von diesem Denken mitgegeben. Selbst Archer und der rote Saber schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, wenn eine Frau in den Krieg zog.

„Macho. Ich werde dir schon meinen Wert beweisen. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen uns noch etwas zum Abendessen besorgen. Was magst du haben?“

Lancer verzog etwas die Miene, als ich ihn einen Macho nannte. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm damit wohl Unrecht tat. Aber für den Moment war mir das egal. Insgeheim, hatte ich sogar das Gefühl, dass wir uns an diesem Tag wirklich näher gekommen waren.

 


	9. Kapitel 8: Love Hotel

Dank einem netten Ladenbesitzer, bei dem wir etwas Reis, Gemüse und noch andere Kleinigkeiten geholt hatten, waren Lancer und ich soweit gekommen zu erfahren, dass eines der günstigen Love Hotels ganz in der Nähe war. Scheinbar hatte der Besitzer einiges an Erfahrung was das anging, denn er wusste, dass dieses spezielle Hotel zwar teurer war und 10000 Yen betrug, aber man konnte dort auch tagsüber einchecken was um die 5000 Yen dann zusätzlich kostete. Alles in allem war die Tagesmiete damit 15000 Yen.

Beim Einkaufen hatte ich es auch endlich geschafft das Geld abzuzählen, welches Frau MacKenzie mir gegeben hatte. 50000 Yen befanden sich zu meinen 15000 im Besitz. Abzüglich den Lebensmitteln die ich besorgt hatte, konnte ich also mit Lancer vier Nächte in dem Hotel bezahlen. Am nächsten Tag würde die Jobsuche weitergehen. Doch für einen Abend war ich immerhin diese Sorge los. Und irgendwie glaubte ich, dass wenn Lancer und ich uns reinhingen, wir es schaffen konnten.

„Wir haben Glück. Wenn dieses Hotel wirklich eine Küche in jedem Zimmer hat, dann kann ich uns etwas bereiten. Hast du vielleicht Wünsche? Ich weiß zwar, dass ihr Heldengeister eigentlich nichts essen müsst, aber wenn du es versuchen magst, würde ich gleich etwas machen, dass du magst.“

Ich lächelte Lancer an, der unsere Einkäufe trug. Er hatte darauf bestanden die schwere Tüte zu tragen, während er mir immerhin die kleine überließ.

„Ich konnte mich kulinarisch nie ausprobieren. Tob dich ruhig aus. Ich bin froh, solange es nicht so schmeckt wie das, was meine Freunde gemacht haben.“

Ich grinste etwas und war froh, dass er mir immerhin hier keinerlei Vorwürfe machte. Auch wenn das ein wenig sexistisch rüber kam. Doch gleichzeitig, war doch auch süß.

„So schlecht?“, fragte ich und konnte das Grinsen einfach nicht abstellen.

„Mehr als das. Souji hat immer zu viel Soja verwendet. Saitos Fisch war meist angebrannt. Shinpachis und mein Essen war von der Würze her einfach nicht essbar. Hijikata-san musste immer nachwürzen, ebenso die anderen. Und wenn Heisuke gekocht hat, war es immer zu süß. Die einzigen die wirklich was konnten, waren Yamazaki-san, Sannan-san und irgendwie Kondou-san. Seine Reisbällchen waren echt gut. Damals bin ich an manchen Tagen nur wegen der Reisbällchen zum Shieikan gegangen.“

Es war wahrscheinlich das meiste, das Lancer in den letzten Stunden gesprochen hatte und das freute mich. Scheinbar war ein Stück der Distanz wirklich geschwunden und das war ein gutes Gefühl. Auch wenn er mich im Kampf vielleicht nicht akzeptieren konnte als Master, als Kumpel vielleicht schon.

„Ich glaube das war typisch für einen Männerhaushalt, oder? Heutzutage sieht das anders aus. Es gibt genug Menschen die nicht wirklich kochen können, wobei der Begriff kochen schon beinhaltet eine Tütensuppe warm zu machen.“

„Es scheint allgemein, einfacher geworden zu sein. Irgendwie beneidenswert. Ich bin mir sicher, in dieser Zeit müsste ich mir keine Sorgen darum machen, dass meine Frau und mein Kind nicht in Sicherheit leben.“

Für Lancers Zeit mochte das wohl stimmen. Die Sorgen seiner Zeit waren andere, als die unserer. Aber als einfacherer, hätte ich es wohl nicht gesehen. Doch hier unterschieden wir uns vielleicht. Es gab viel, dass wir voneinander nicht verstanden. Wahrscheinlich waren unsere Wertvorstellungen auch vollkommen unterschiedlich.

Ja, auch wenn Lancer wie Harada Sanosuke aus Hakuouki aussah, den echten, richtigen zu erleben... hatte mich irgendwie auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht. Lancer war eben niemand der überaus Flirty war. War der Harada aus Hakuouki zwar auch nicht, aber er war auch nicht so direkt gewesen was bestimmte Dinge anging. Ich hatte ihn immer als eher charmant gesehen. Doch Lancer... ging weit an meiner Definition von charmant vorbei.

„Worüber denkst du gerade nach, Master? Du wirkst ruhiger als zuvor.“

Fragend sah ich auf und bemerkte etwas in den goldbraunen Augen. Er schien sich Sorgen zu machen. Lag es an meinem Gefühlsausbruch zuvor? Wahrscheinlich.

„Mir gehen gerade ganz viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Weißt du, Lancer... irgendwie bist du die Art Servant geworden, die ich gefürchtet habe. Ein Servant, der mich als Master wegen meiner Fähigkeiten nicht hundert Prozent akzeptieren kann. Es fällt mir ehrlich schwer dich zu verstehen. Also die ganze Sache, dass du auch einen weiblichen Master nicht so toll gefunden hättest. Und nun bin ich auch noch beides auf einmal. Ich bin in einer Welt groß gezogen, in der man versucht so wenig Unterschiede wie möglich zwischen Mann und Frau zu ziehen. Mit mäßigen Erfolg, aber wir versuchen es. Frauen können in die Armee, Frauen können Führungspositionen einnehmen. All das sind Dinge die für dich vielleicht vollkommen seltsam anmuten müssen. Glaub mir, Uehara und ich sind nicht die einzigen Frauen in diesem Krieg. Bei der roten Fraktion gibt es noch eine alte Frau namens Aurelia. Und sicher wird da draußen noch der ein oder andere Master weiblich sein. Was dir sicher schwer fallen wird.“

Ich sprach gerade einfach alles aus, was mir in den Sinn kam. Versuchte dabei zu analysieren, wo ich Lancers Schwächen sah. Mit Sicherheit würde Lancer keiner Frau etwas antun können. Ein Problem, dass wir vielleicht nicht so schnell überwinden würden. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich am liebsten keinen der anderen Master umbringen wollte.

„Aber, es wird auch bei den Servants Frauen geben. Heroische Gestalten die ihre Zeit massiv geprägt haben. Jeanne D'Arc zum Beispiel, die in einer anderen Zeitlinie Ruler war. Sie hat einem ganzen Land Hoffnung gegeben und sie glorreich in den Krieg geführt und befreit. Hatschepsut, der derzeitige Ruler, war sogar eine Pharonin. Deswegen... Lancer... wärst du bereit einer Frau das Leben zu nehmen, wenn sie deinem Wunsch im Weg steht?“

Ich sah Lancer ernst an. Er schien sich meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Mir war klar, dass ich meine Chancen damit mindern konnte. Ich hätte ihm diesen Gewissenskonflikt nicht antun sollen, doch es war besser ich tat es jetzt, als wenn wir später vor dem Problem standen.

„Master... wenn es zu so einer Situation kommt und sich der Servant nicht überzeugen lässt die Seiten zu wechseln... dann nutze einen Befehlszauber um diese Blockade zu brechen. Befehlszauber haben die Macht den Servant zu allem zu zwingen, was der Master will. Wenn es so weit kommt, zwinge mich.“

Er schien sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, was ich mit meinen Worten bezweckt hatte. Und doch ging er gerade den einfachen Weg. Es war leichter einfach nur Befehle auszuführen. Sich zwingen zu lassen. Er hätte damit eine Ausrede gehabt und doch... ich wollte Lancer nicht vor etwas stehen sehen, was er gegen seinen Willen getan hatte. Würde es nicht an ihm nagen? Würde er sich keine Vorwürfe machen?

„Wir werden sehen, Lancer. Ich will diese Befehlszauber eigentlich nicht einsetzen. Zumindest nicht um dich zu etwas zu zwingen. Aber wechseln wir das Thema. Ich denke, egal was wir planen, es könnte anders ausgehen. In einem heiligen Gralskrieg ist alles möglich und manchmal ist selbst die beste Planung nicht gut genug um sicher aus allem raus zu kommen. Ziehen wir einfach gemeinsam unser Ding durch.“

Ich lächelte Lancer an und zog einen Schokoriegel aus meiner kleinen Einkaufstüte hervor und reichte ihm diesen. Verwundert nahm Lancer diesen an und packte ihn aus.

„Carpe diem, Lancer. Nutzen wir jeden Tag so gut wir können.“

Ich selbst nahm mir auch einen Schokoriegel und entpackte ihn. Ich wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, was passieren konnte, oder nicht. Ich wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken ob ich in diesem Krieg sterben würde. Für den Moment wollte ich nichts von Kriegen oder Wunsch erfüllenden Kelchen hören. Ich wollte einfach nur diesen Schokoriegel essen, nach dem es mir gelüstete.

 

Ich gestehe, ich hatte mir Love Hotel Zimmer anders vorgestellt. Das Zimmer hatte einen großen Raum. Das Bett war kitschig in Herzform, mit roter Satin Bettwäsche. Den Blick in den Schrank hatte ich wirklich gewagt und dabei Dinge entdeckt, von denen ich hoffte, dass Lancer sie niemals sah. Sonst wäre mir die Unterbringung im selben Zimmer noch unangenehmer gewesen. In der Küche stand ein kleiner Kühlschrank, in dem sich bereits kühle Getränke befanden, natürlich extra in der Berechnung, der aber genug Platz für unsere Einkäufe bot. Der Herd war mehr spartanisch und für zwei Töpfe gedacht. Auf den Ofen hatten sie ganz verzichtet. Super. Wahrscheinlich war diese kleine Küche nur dafür gedacht Kleinigkeiten zuzubereiten. Etwas, dass das Liebesspiel der Gäste etwas anregen konnte. Und dennoch, Töpfe und Pfannen waren da. Seltsame Einrichtung.

Das Badezimmer war hingegen größer. Eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken, ein WC. Es hatte auch Zimmer mit einer Badewanne gegeben, allerdings gegen einen kleinen Aufpreis. Und da ich so günstig wie möglich sein wollte, hatte ich auf die Badewanne verzichtet.

„Ich brauch morgen unbedingt einen Job bei dem ich genug Geld für deine Klamotten bekomme“, rief ich aus der Küche hervor, während ich die Einkäufe auspackte und verstaute. Viel konnten wir tatsächlich nicht kaufen, denn dafür würde der Platz nicht reichen. Aber Einkäufe für zwei Tage sollten drin sein.

„Ich kann mich auch einfach unsichtbar machen und mich in deinem Schatten verbergen. Dann musst du dir nicht solche Umstände machen.“

Ich erschrak als ich Haradas Stimme so nah hörte und wandte mich um. Er stand lässig an der Tür gelehnt und beobachtete jeden meiner Handgriffe.

„Ich denke ich habe dir schon erklärt, dass es Manasparender für dich wird.“

„Hast du und ich bin immer noch dagegen. Ich sehe die Person mit der ich rede nämlich gerne. Außerdem habe ich bereits klar gestellt, dass du auch arbeiten wirst. Und deswegen brauchen wir Klamotten für dich. Ich habe übrigens vorhin dieses kleine niedliche Maid Café gesehen. Sie hatten ein Schild am Fenster hängen, dass sie noch Aushilfen suchen. Wir versuchen es morgen einfach mal da.“

Lancer seufzte und wandte sich von mir ab, wobei er sich wieder in den Schlafbereich zurück zog. Scheinbar war der Herr nicht sonderlich angetan von meinem sturen Kopf. Aber das war eine meiner guten und auch schlechten Eigenschaften, die ich wohl meiner Mutter verdankte. Auch wenn sie es immer wieder abstritt.

Ich sah auf die Zutaten und fragte mich, was ich wohl kochen sollte. Ich wollte es einfach halten. Nichts zu schweres, denn ich musste mich nicht gleich am ersten Abend blamieren. Ohne aber lange zu zögern, kam mir sofort eine Eingebung. Reisomelette. Mir gelang es zwar nie das Ding zu falten oder klappen, aber wir würden es überleben.

Ich griff zu einem Schrank, in dem ich ein paar Dosen gesehen hatte und zu einem Rührbesen, der gleich griffbereit darin war. Ich war froh, dass wir Eier gekauft hatten.

Aus dem Schlafbereich konnte ich hören, das Musik kam. Scheinbar hatte Lancer das Radio entdeckt. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er als Heldengeist aus der Vergangenheit sicher die ein oder andere Entdeckung in der heutigen Zeit machen würde und das wollte ich ihm auch erlauben. Die Zeit die wir hatten war immerhin viel zu begrenzt und vielleicht würde er nicht viel von ihr sehen.

Ich schlug die Eier auf und verrührte das gelbe mit dem Weißen. Etwas Salz, Pfeffer und die Grundlage war eigentlich fertig. Ich bevorzugte aber immer aus der Reihe zu tanzen, weswegen ich mir die Frühlingszwiebeln nahm und diese klein schnitt um sie in das Eigemenge zu geben. Hätte ich mein Handy bei mir gehabt, hätte ich mein Smartphone bei mir gehabt, hätte ich sicher noch den ein oder anderen Tipp für die Zubereitung hervor geholt. Schon seltsam wie schwer mir der Alltag ohne den kleinen Lebensretter fiel. Navigieren konnte ich nicht, Rezepte nachschlagen und einfach mal so die historischen Persönlichkeiten konnte ich auch nicht googeln. Es war einfach nur traurig.

Eines der Lieder, die im Radion lief, kam mir bekannt vor. Lancer hatte es wohl bevorzugt bei einem Sender zu bleiben, was ich gut fand. So kamen keine störenden Frequenzen rein und ich konnte mich, während der Musik auf die Pfanne auf dem Herd und auch den Reis konzentrieren.

Ich briet etwas Gemüse an, welches ich klein geschnitten hatte und wartete darauf, dass der Reis gekocht war. Erst dann könnte ich auch diesen braten. Es waren keine schweren Schritte und eigentlich nicht einmal viele, aber auch sie kosteten Zeit und ich hoffte Lancer verzieh mir, dass er auf sein Essen warten musste.

 

Ich war froh, als ich drei Teller mit Omelette gefüllt hatte und diese auch noch gut aussahen. Im Prinzip fehlte nur der Ketchup, aber an den hatte ich nicht gedacht, als wir einkaufen waren. Das Omelette war ja nicht einmal geplant gewesen. Und dennoch, ich war stolz. Mehr als stolz. Es schien fast perfekt, weswegen ich es stolz in den Schlafbereich trug und auf den Tisch beim Balkon platzierte. Ich konnte sehen, dass Lancer sich auf diesem befand und in die Nacht hinaus sah. Die Sterne funkelten bereits, zumindest hoffte ich das, denn die Lichter der Stadt machten es schwer sie zu sehen.

Ich stellte die Teller ab, legte das Besteck dazu und wandte mich zur Balkontür um diese zu öffnen. Vorsichtig und leise, um ihm keinen Schrecken einzujagen.

„Lancer, das Essen ist fertig. Magst du reinkommen?“

Lancer sah zu mir und in seinen Augen war etwas ruhiges, sanftes. Vielleicht sogar etwas dankbares? Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, diesen Blick zu sehen. So viele Emotionen darin zu finden, die nicht auf Kälte oder auf Enttäuschung basierten.

„Ich bin gleich da. Danke.“

Ich sah Lancer noch einmal nach, ehe ich mich wieder in die Räumlichkeiten verzog. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob ich warten sollte, oder nicht. Ich hatte Hunger, der Tag war lang gewesen und eigentlich konnte ich es kaum erwarten zu probieren wie mein Meisterwerk schmeckte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bevor Lancer das Zimmer betrat und sich zu mir an den Tisch setzte. Er sah auf das Omelette und schien sogar einen kurzen Moment überrascht.

„Das sieht riesig aus. Ich sollte besser keinen Bissen verschwenden.“

Ich lächelte und beobachtete, wie Lancer den ersten Bissen nahm. Ich wollte wissen, wie er es fand und wartete. Nebenbei versuchte ich in seinem Gesicht herauszulesen, was er dachte, ob es schmeckte, oder er der erste war, der meine Kochkünste verschmähen würde.

„Ich glaube mich werden nicht nur die Befehlszauber bei dir halten, Master.“

Seine Worte kamen so unerwartet, dass ich errötete. Noch dazu waren sie ein Lob, was ich eigentlich nicht glauben wollte. Ein Lob von meinem Lancer. Die Welt war wohl wirklich dem Untergang geweiht. Es machte mich glücklich, weswegen ich ohne längeres zögern zu meinem Löffel griff und mein Omelette genießen wollte. Doch, ich kam nicht einmal dazu den ersten Bissen zu nehmen, denn es klopfte an der Tür des Balkons.

Fragend sah ich Lancer an, der mit ernsten Blick auf seinem Bissen herumkaute. Er schien zu wissen, wer es war und doch war er nicht gewillt, diese Person herein zu lassen. Mir fielen gleich zwei Leute ein. Archer und Assassin.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und öffnete die Balkontür, wobei ich Assassin dort stehen sah. Sein Blick wirkte ruhig, ohne Angst. Fast so als wusste er, dass von mir oder von Lancer keine Gefahr für ihn ausging. Und er hatte Recht.

„Komm rein... Bist du hier um die Entscheidung deines Masters mitzuteilen, Assassin?“

Ich machte Platz für Assassin, so dass er eintreten konnte. Er machte keine auffälligen Bewegungen. Nichts was darauf hin deutete, dass er gerade bereit war einen Angriff durchzuführen. Es war seltsam, denn irgendetwas an Assassin ließ mich wirklich glauben, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Ich soll euch das hier von meinem Master geben.“

Ohne es wirklich anzukündigen, warf er mir plötzlich ein Handy entgegen. Aus einem Reflex heraus und erschrocken, hob ich die Hände und fing das technische Gerät. Es war klobig. Normal... Und an ihm hing auch gleich noch das Ladegerät. Ebenso war auf der grauen Rückseite eine vierstellige Nummer geklebt. Scheinbar hatte Assassins Master dies speziell für diesen Moment vorbereitet.

Gleichzeitig erinnerte mich das Handy an etwas. Es war so alt, wie mein gutes altes Nokia Telefon. Ein Gerät, dass verlässlich war und selbst als kleine Telefonzelle hervorragend funktionierte.

„Mein Master ist sehr menschenscheu. Es wird ihm schwer fallen, sich mit euch zu treffen. Aber er will in Kontakt mit euch treten.“

Es stimmte mich schon etwas traurig, vielleicht war ich auch etwas enttäuscht, denn die Bedingungen die ich gestellt hatte, waren eindeutig gewesen.

„Unter diesen Umständen werden wir kein Bündnis eingehen...“, erklärte Lancer, doch Assassin, würdigte ihn keines Blickes und sah stattdessen mich an. Er schien viel mehr meine Antwort zu erwarten.

Kurz sah ich auf das Telefon in meiner Hand. Es war ein entgegenkommen von Assassins Master. Noch dazu, musste dieser auch wissen, dass ich keine langjährige Magierin war. Und doch dachte er daran mit mir und Lancer ein Bündnis einzugehen.

„Warum warst du an dem einen Abend bei mir, Assassin?“, fragte ich schließlich, denn es gab da noch diese zweite Bedingung.

Ich wies Assassin auf meinen Platz und stellte den Teller mit meinem Omelette weg. Bevor er aber antwortete, verschwand ich wieder in der Küche und holte den dritten Teller Omelette. Endlich machte es sich bezahlt, dass ich viel zu viel von allem machte, weil ich einfach nur mein Augenmaß benutzte.

Zurück im Schlafbereich, stellte ich den Teller vor Assassin ab und wies ihm mit einem Löffel an, dass er essen konnte, wenn er wollte.

„Mein Master wollte einen Voodoo-Zauber einsetzen um den roten Rider und seinen Master erpressbar zu machen. Aber... es gibt noch einen zweiten Zweck. Man überreichte häufiger eine Haarsträhne als Zeichen des Todes einer Person.“

Vielleicht lag es an meinem Hunger, oder aber daran, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, wem Assassin oder sein Master meine Haarsträhne überreichen wollten, wenn ich starb. Ich nahm meinen Löffel auf und gönnte mir einen weiteren Bissen von meinem Omelette. Es war wirklich gut. Perfekt gewürzt, das Gemüse noch knackig.

„Dein Master ist sehr suspekt, Assassin. Glaubt er wirklich, dass jemand bei klarem Verstand ein Bündnis mit ihm einge-“

„Okay. Bündnis damit geschlossen. Du kannst deinen Master ausrichten, dass ich mich sehr über die zeitweilige Zusammenarbeit freue. Wenn du das Omelette nicht essen willst, kannst du es gerne für deinen Master mitnehmen.“

Lancer entglitten förmlich alle Gesichtszüge und auch Assassin schien einen Moment lang überrascht. Ich hingegen aß in aller Ruhe mein Omelette weiter. So etwas durfte man nicht kalt werden lassen. Nicht wenn es einem so gut gelungen war.

„Master! Ist dir klar, was Assassin eben gesagt hat?“

Ich sah zu Lancer und kaute auf meinem Bissen herum. Was Assassin gesagt hatte? Nun, dass ich ein gutes Druckmittel war. Und noch viel mehr.

„Jop. Dass sie mich alle unterschätzen. Selbst du, Lancer. Wenn sie denken man könnte mich so einfach manipulieren oder töten... haben wir doch eine gute Chance. Außerdem finde ich Assassin und seinen Master interessant. Warum also nicht mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten?“

Lancer schwieg und wandte sich nun grummelnd seinem Omelette zu. Assassin hingegen erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah noch einmal auf das Omelette. Er würde es wohl nicht mitnehmen. Schade eigentlich, denn über Essen konnte man wirklich gute Freundschaften schließen.

„Ich werde meinem Master das mitteilen. Habt noch einen angenehmen Abend.“

Assassin wandte sich zum Balkon und verließ ihn so, wie er gekommen war. Ganz Ninjalike eben. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wer er war. Und ob ich es herausfinden würde. Denn sein Master und auch er, waren mehr als nur vorsichtig. Nicht zu viel preisgeben, nur das Nötigste. Vielleicht war die Menschenscheuheit des Masters nur eine Ausrede. Und selbst wenn nicht, würde sie vielen ein Problem bereiten. Oder aber sie würde das Problem von Assassins Master werden.

„Wieso hast du zugestimmt?“

Ich sah Lancer an, der immer noch wütend auf den Bissen seines Omelettes herum kaute.

„Uehara hat Recht. Ich bin ein blutiger Anfänger. Niemand wird ein Bündnis mit mir eingehen wollen. Umso verwunderlicher ist es, dass Assassins Master es will. Ich vermute, er hat es nicht unbedingt nur auf den roten Caster abgesehen, sondern vielleicht auch auf Archer. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er mich vielleicht schon seit einigen Tagen beobachtet, würde ihm das den Vorteil bringen, dass ich nahe an Archer herankomme und dass ich Informationen über den roten Rider habe. Zum Beispiel, dass ich sein Noble Phantasm kenne.“

„Tust du das denn?“

Ich grinste Lancer an. Und er schien zu verstehen. Und doch, ich wollte die Antwort nicht laut sprechen, denn das Handy auf dem Tisch, konnte unter Umständen verwanzt sein. Wahrscheinlich war es für Assassins Master eine Möglichkeit mit im Blick zu haben, ohne Assassin auf mich anzusetzen. Der Krieg hatte wahrscheinlich jetzt schon begonnen und ich hing meilenweit hinterher.

„Also, wo willst du schlafen?“, fragte ich schließlich ganz unvermittelt und leerte die letzten Bisse von meinem Teller.

„Es ist nur selbstverständlich, dass du das Bett bekommst, Master. Ich schlafe auf dem Boden.“

„Sicher? Der Teppichboden ist zwar flauschig aber... ich weiß nicht...“

Ich sah Lancer zweifelnd an und fand es schon schade, dass wir keine Couch hier stehen hatten. Aber in der Regel waren Love Hotels wohl nicht so ausgestattet, dass zwei Personen in getrennten Betten schlafen konnten. Das Herzbett zersägen konnten wir schon einmal nicht.

„Ich bin es gewohnt. In einer Schlacht hat man auch nicht immer Feldbetten. Manchmal mussten wir tagelang auf offenem Gelände ausharren, in kleinen Zelten.“

Es klang wirklich hart und eher so, als wollte Lancer wirklich nur seiner Gewohnheit folgen.

„Außerdem, du wirst alles Mana brauchen, dass du auffrischen kannst, Master. Du hast heute einiges verbraucht, oder nicht?“

Lancer sah mich streng an und ich errötete. Dabei hatte ich das doch nur klammheimlich getan. Es waren nicht einmal wirkliche Zauber gewesen. Es war lediglich die Übertragung von Mana gewesen. Auf Münzen, die ich ausgegeben hatte. Auf Fotoapparate, die ich zurück gegeben hatte. Auf einige Dinge im Laden, die ich mir ganz neugierig angesehen hatte.

„Verbraucht würde ich es nicht nennen. Es ist mir stiften gegangen. Ich hab diesen ganzen Manafluss noch nicht unter Kontrolle.“

Misstrauisch sah Lancer mich an. Glaubte er mir nicht? Ich meine, ich war immerhin eine Magieanfängerin, da war es doch nur klar, dass ich meine Manaströme nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte, oder?

„Also gut. Ich nehme das Bett. Wenn du magst, mache ich aber Platz. Dann schlafen wir Rücken an Rücken.“

„Ich bevorzuge den Boden.“

Ich schmollte etwas über die Antwort von Lancer. Aber gut. Ich konnte ja nicht hoffen, dass er so schnell mit mir warm wurde.

 

**~~**

 

Ich hatte die Nacht im Bett genossen, auch wenn es viel zu groß für eine Person alleine war. Aber ich war große Betten alleine gewohnt. In meinem schlief es sich nicht anders, nur dass mein Kater mich regelmäßig weckte. Einmal um Fünf, dann um Sechs und schließlich um sieben. Wenn ich Pech hatte, hatte er auch mitten in der Nacht seine fünf Minuten. Aber das war eher seltener der Fall und wenn doch, wurde er vor die Wohnzimmertür verbannt.

Das Frühstück war einfach gehalten. Etwas Joghurt, einen Cappuccino und einen Kräutertee. Lancer hatte den Kräutertee gewählt und für sich selbst einen Toast mit Marmelade bestrichen. Ich selbst wollte nicht so vermessen sein, weswegen ich nur den Joghurt nahm. Es war seltsam, denn in der Regel aß ich nicht viel, wenn ich zu Besuch war, oder jemand Unbekanntes in meiner Nähe saß. Ich wollte nicht so verfressen wirken. Noch dazu war Frühstück selten ein Thema für mich.

Während wir aßen, schwiegen wir einander an, so dass es fast schon vorkam, als wäre der kleine Erfolg vom Vortag schon wieder dahin. Ich selbst wusste nicht einmal, worüber ich mit Lancer reden sollte, während die Musik des Radios auf uns nieder musizierte. Vielleicht war er sauer, dass ich Assassins Master für ein Bündnis angenommen hatte. Ich hätte es verstehen können, denn es war nicht unbedingt die klügste Entscheidung die ich getroffen hatte.

Die Stille erreichte schließlich einen Punkt, der mir unangenehm wurde. Keine Ahnung wie Lancer das empfand, es war mir aber egal. Ich wollte nicht schweigen. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Stille zwischen uns beiden hing als wäre sie das Beil eines mordlüsternen Henkers.

„Also... heute gehen wir ins Maid und Butler Café und fragen nach, ob sie unsere Dienste brauchen könnten. Ich denke mir, dass du gute Chancen hast einen Job zu bekommen. Wir sollten für den Fall der Fälle aber etwas machen, dass du bei dir trägst, während ich nicht in der Nähe bin und dass dich mit Mana versorgt.“

„Du hast deinen Manafluss nicht unter Kontrolle. So etwas zu erschaffen ist gefährlich für dich“, murrte Lancer und ich verdrehte die Augen. Er war wirklich ein Korinthenkacker. Immer hielt er mir meine Fehler vor ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, wie schwer mir das alles fiel.

„Es ist unglaublich, dass du als Magierin der ersten Generation deinen Manafluss nicht kontrollieren kannst. In der Regel kann das jeder Magier ganz natürlich.“

„Ich bin halt etwas spezieller mit allen Dingen im Leben. Hör auf zu meckern. Das macht die ganze Sache auch nicht besser.“

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Cappuccino und spürte es. Diesen prüfenden Blick von Lancer, der mir sagte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Master... du verschweigst mir doch nichts, oder?“

ich blickte über den Rand meiner Tasse zu Lancer. Hatte er mich wirklich schon durchschaut? War es zu auffällig gewesen? Nein. Unmöglich. Wie hätte er herausfinden sollen, dass ich nicht aus dieser Welt kam. Niemand hatte etwas dazu gesagt. Weder Assassin, was bedeuten konnte, dass er und sein Master nichts davon wussten, noch Archer, dem ich es offenbart hatte. Nicht einmal sein Master schien es zu wissen, was mir nur bewies, dass ich Archer wirklich vertrauen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Nichts was von Relevanz für den Krieg ist. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es nicht relevant ist im Moment. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde es dir erzählen, irgendwann.“

Richtig, ich würde es ihm erzählen. Aber erst, wenn er mir vertraute. Wenn er mir zutraute wirklich überleben zu können. Oder wenn er mich als Master sah, den er akzeptieren konnte. Nicht früher und keinen Moment später.

„Ich weiß manchmal wirklich nicht ob du dumm oder einfältig bist, Master. Aber gut, ich vertraue dir, dass du mir dieses Geheimnis erzählen wirst, wenn es wichtig erscheint.“

 

Es war der zweite Tag, den ich ganz allein unterwegs war und anders als zuvor war ich nicht ganz so orientierungslos. Ich hatte mir am Tag zuvor einige Läden und Schilder gemerkt, so dass diese mir als Wegweiser dienten. Zum Glück, denn mit Straßennamen konnte ich noch nie viel anfangen. Ich wusste immer nur wo was stand, ohne die Straße zu wissen. Es war mir so ein leichtes das Maid und Butler Café wieder zu finden, denn es stand nicht unweit von dem kleinen Merchandise Geschäft, dass ich mir vorgenommen hatte, unbedingt mal anzusehen.

Und doch stand ich unsicher vor dem Café. Zweifel machten sich breit. War es richtig es zu versuchen? Ich sah nun nicht gerade japanisch aus. War es richtig Lancer als einen Butler dort anmelden zu wollen? Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich unbedingt Geld brauchte, wenn ich weiter kochen und auch Klamotten für Lancer besorgen wollte.

„Was zögerst du, Master?“, fragte Lancer schließlich, als er bemerkte, dass ich schon viel zu lange vor der Tür stand ohne einen Schritt zu machen. Ich sah ihn an, unruhig, unsicher und fragte mich, ob ich meine Ängste und Sorgen teilen sollte. Würde er mir helfen können?

„Ich überlege nur, ob das Gehalt hier reichen würde. Für eine Nacht brauchen 15000 Yen. Das heißt wir müssen in den nächsten drei Tagen genug verdienen um mindestens drei weitere Tage finanzieren zu können. Und mehr, um dir Sachen und Essen zu holen.“

„Du wirst es nicht erfahren wenn du nur hier stehen bleibst.“

ich seufzte, denn wirklich ermutigend waren seine Worte nicht. Und doch hatte er Recht. Meine Sorgen die ich mitteilte, waren nicht mehr als Ausreden, Ängste, die mich daran hindern wollten, es zu versuchen. Dafür war aber in dieser Welt kein Platz.

„Schon gut, schon gut.“

Ich wollte gerade nach dem Türgriff greifen, als das Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Ich hatte das Handy von Assassins Master geladen, angeschaltet und auf Vibration gestellt. Immerhin sollte dieses Mittel die Kommunikation zu Assassins Master, meinem zeitweiligen Verbündeten führen.

Ich ließ von der Tür ab und zog stattdessen das Handy aus der Tasche. Es war eine SMS geschrieben von Jemanden namens „S. Sassin“ Ich musste schmunzeln denn irgendwie war das eine komische Art und Weise sich selbst als Master zu outen ohne mehr von sich preis zu geben.

„Es fehlt nur noch der schwarze Rider. Letzte Nacht wurden die meisten Servants beschworen. Die rote Fraktion wird nicht länger warten. Auch wenn die schwarze Fraktion nicht vollständig ist. Sie werden es als ihre Gelegenheit sehen diesen Krieg so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.“

Diese Nachricht machte nicht gerade Hoffnung. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, warum der Master vom schwarzen Rider so lange wartete. Hatte er vielleicht Probleme? Oder waren die Befehlszauber noch nicht vergeben worden? Eigentlich war dies eine Nachricht, die mir Sorgen bereitete.

„Wissen Sie wer die anderen Master sind? Ich würde sie gerne kennenlernen. Ich meine die schwarzen Master“, schrieb ich ohne lange nachzudenken. Informationen. Ich brauchte jetzt gerade dringend mehr davon. Ich musste wissen, worauf ich mich einließ und womit ich arbeiten musste.

„Was schreibt Assassins Master?“, wollte Lancer wissen, der scheinbar nicht so vermessen gewesen war einfach die Nachricht über meine Schulter hinweg zu lesen.

„Die anderen Servants der roten Fraktion sind erschienen und einige aus unserer. Es fehlt nur noch unser Rider. Allerdings warnt Assassins Master uns. Die roten könnten nun in Action treten und Jagd auf die schwarze Fraktion machen. Ich persönlich finde es besser, wenn wir auch die anderen Master unserer Fraktion kennenlernen. Oder jemanden haben, der in die Rolle des Anführers schlüpft. Wenn wir ein unkoordinierter Haufen bleiben, sind wir Freiwild.“

„Das wird nicht jeder so sehen. Archers Master zum Beispiel. Und wer weiß, den roten geht es vielleicht nicht anders.“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Denn ich wusste, dass es den roten ganz und gar nicht so gehen würden.

„Sie haben Aurelia. Diese Frau hat bewusst Archer und Rider zum Tee eingeladen. Sie wird die anderen Master ihrer Fraktion suchen.“

Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich an die alte Frau. Und je mehr ich an sie dachte, desto suspekter erschien sie mir. Die Art wie sie gesprochen hatte, wie schnell sie reagierte hatte, als sie meine Befehlszauber entdeckt hatte... Das alles... sagte mir, dass Aurelia gefährlich war.

„Diese Frau besitzt Saber. Sie gehören zu der stärksten Klasse. Wir sollten also mindestens den schwarzen Saber und seinen Master ausfindig machen.“

„Die Frage ist nur, wie wollen wir das anstellen? Bisher haben dich die Servants oder Master gefunden“, erklärte Lancer und sah mich ernst an. Er hatte recht. Bisher war ich immer gefunden worden. Doch... warum sollte man das ändern.

Ich grinste und sah Lancer vielsagend genug an, dass er bereits ahnte, dass ihm meine nächsten Worte nicht gefallen würden.

„Lust Geld zu verdienen, während wir Zielscheibe spielen?“

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich...“, murrte er und verzog die Augenbrauen so, dass er sehr streng wirkte. Ich nickte.

„Oh doch. Zeit alle mal zu unserer Show einzuladen.“

 


	10. Kapitel 9: Willkommen Master

Er konnte wirklich lächeln. Lancer konnte wirklich lächeln, wenn er musste und es sah nicht einmal gezwungen aus, obwohl ich wusste, dass er es hasste in einem Butleranzug Mädchen zu bedienen.

Nachdem wir die entschieden hatten, wie wir die Master zu uns rufen wollten, waren wir doch noch ins Café gegangen und hatten uns diesen Probetag organisiert. Zumindest Lancer würde genommen werden, denn die Frauen standen auf ihn und vor allem darauf wenn er sie im gebrochenen Englisch „My Mistress“ nannte. Ich hingegen tat mich schwer damit die männlichen Gäste als Master anzusprechen, ohne irgendwelche seltsamen Assoziationen zu haben. Doch die Männer schienen es zu mögen.

Anders als Lancer, wollte ich aber nicht mit guten Manieren oder gutem Aussehen punkten, denn letzteres sprach ich mir doch sehr ab. Ich hatte mit Lancer den Plan ausgetüftelt, dass er seine Aura als Servant nicht verbarg und ich den ein oder anderen Zauber präsentieren würde. So als Show. Wir hatten das sogar irgendwie dem Besitzer des Cafés als unsere Spezialität verkauft.

Ich servierte gerade einen weiteren Cappuccino mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, als ich etwas im Schatten wahrnahm. Eine Silhouette, die scheinbar wollte, dass ich sie bemerkte. Geistesabwesend verzierte ich den Cappuccino am Platz des Kunden und starrte tiefer in die Schatten hinein. Es war Assassin, der mit einem Finger auf die Hüfte wies, dahin, wo die Schürzentasche des Maiddresses war. Die rechte Seite, wo das Handy seines Masters sich befand.

Ich nickte leicht, lächelte wieder die Kunden an, die mich verwirrt anblickten und scheinbar doch noch bemerkt hatten, wie abwesend ich gewesen war.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Master. Ich bin eine Magierin und manchmal kann ich Dinge sehen. Geister aus der Natur, Geister von verstorbenen. Und hinter ihnen stand gerade eine Frau. Sie sagte 'Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.'“

Ich lächelte den Mann an, der kurz die Augen weitete. Cold Reading nannte man das wohl. Man erklärte eine Triviale Sache, so etwas wie „Ein Mann sagt, machen sie sich keine Sorgen um das Geld“. Der erste Gedanke würde bei einem Verstorbenen sein, der demjenigen nahe Stand. Und mal ehrlich, wir alle hatten doch irgendwo auf unserem Lebensweg einen Verstorbenen.

„Sie sehen meine Mutter?“, fragte der Mann etwas ungläubig und ich nickte. Part zwei des Cold Reading... Diese Person warf die Häppchen vor, die du nur verarbeiten musstest, damit sie es schluckten.

Eigentlich war Cold Reading weit verbreitet bei sogenannten Medien, doch irgendwie schafften es immer noch Menschen daran zu glauben, dass diese Medien wirklich Tode sahen. Eine Schande.

„Ihre Mutter war wirklich eine hübsche Frau und sie war immer stolz auf sie. Das einzige, was sie bereute war...“ ich stoppte kurz und fragte mich wie weit ich gehen sollte. Aber gut, ich hatte angefangen. Unscheinbar und fast schon in einer Geste der Fürsorge, legte ich meine Hand auf die des Mannes. Körperkontakt war im Maidcafé nicht verboten sondern erwünscht, damit die Gäste länger blieben. Ich ließ mein Mana durch seinen Körper fahren und sah kurz zu einem Wasserglas und die Bilder seiner Brieftasche sichtbar zu machen, der er augenscheinlich in seiner Hosentasche trug. Ein altes abgegriffenes Bild von einem Mädchen und ihm. Vermutlich in einem Fotoautomat gemacht. Ein paar Tausend Yen, die Visitenkarte einer Firma... Eine Brieftasche konnte so viel über einen verraten, wenn man ihr nur genau zuhörte.

„Sie findet es schade, dass Sie wegen der Arbeit ihre große Liebe fahren lassen haben. Und dennoch wünscht sie Ihnen alles gute für die Zukunft und dass Sie ihr Glück finden.“

Ich lächelte den Mann sanft an und überlegte, ob das wirklich die Worte waren, die eine Mutter ihrem Kind geltend gemacht hätte. Da er aber seine Mutter überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass sie hier war, hieß, dass sie einander wirklich nahe standen.

„Danke. Kann meine Mutter mich hören?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll flüsternd. Ich nickte.

„Mama... Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Ich werde mein bestes geben um dich auch weiterhin stolz zu machen.“

Ich ließ von seiner Hand ab und er schien wirklich glücklich. Was eigentlich schon unglaublich genug und seltsam war, dass er mir das wirklich abgekauft hatte. Aber schien so etwas wie seinen Frieden gemacht zu haben. Sein Ausdruck wurde sanfter, seine Augen strahlten. Sie schienen sogar lebendiger zu schimmern.

 

Nachdem ich die meisten männlichen Gäste bedient hatte und eine Maid meine Tische abnahm, damit ich in die Pause gehen konnte, zog ich sofort das Handy aus meiner Tasche und las die Nachricht, die mir Assassins Master geschickt hatte.

„Assassin hat mir einige Namen der roten und schwarzen Fraktion genannt. Wir haben sie gefunden. Master wie Sadako Uehara vom schwarzen Archer und Kaori Sanada vom schwarzen Berserker.“

Ein Name. Er hatte mir tatsächlich einen Namen genannt, den ich nicht kannte. Und auch wenn sich mir der Magen umdrehte, als ich las, dass ein Mädchen von Berserker der Master war, konnte ich diesen Minierfolg nicht an mir vorbeiziehen lassen. Doch gerade als ich es geistig feiern wollte, kam eine weitere Nachricht.

„Sie sollten Kaori Sanada nicht aufsuchen. Sie wird kein Verbündeter sein.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und fragte mich „Wieso?“ Er gab keine Gründe an. Wieso sollte Sanada also keine Verbündete sein? Nur weil Berserker ihr Servant war? War das in einem heiligen Gralskrieg etwa schon der Pendant dafür, dass der Master nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hatte?

Ich dachte nach und musste unwillkürlich an den Burschen aus Apocrypha denken, der mit Frankensteins Monster einen Berserker beschworen hatte und selbst ganz fit im Kopf war. Anders sah es aber wohl bei anderen Mastern aus, die ich so aus den Spielen kannte... Oder nein eigentlich nicht.

„Nennen Sie mir Sanadas Adresse. Davon will ich mich selbst überzeugen.“

Ich war niemand, der einfach so etwas Leute glaubte, nur weil man es ihm sagte. Ich machte mir gerne selbst ein Bild von den Dingen. Und wenn Sanada wirklich keine gute Verbündete war, dann würde ich mir das auch selbst beweisen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr Berserker versuchen würde mich und Lancer platt zu machen. Aber das würden wir gegebenenfalls nach einem Besuch erfahren. Und mal ehrlich, Assassin lebte ja auch noch. Lancer würde meine Entscheidung zwar nicht gefallen, aber er würde als Entschädigung auch ein leckeres Abendessen genießen dürfen.

Ich steckte das Handy wieder in die Tasche und ging hinüber zum Tresen, wo gerade eine andere Maid einen Latte mit Katzengesicht zauberte. Zum Glück erwartete der Besitzer so etwas nicht von mir, denn im Zeichnen war ich eine echte Niete.

„Was gibt es, Renya?“ fragte mich die Maid und verunstaltete meinen Namen. Oder war das ein Spitzname?

„Ich hab gerade Pause, darf ich mir einen Latte Caramel machen?“

Sie sah mich verwundert an und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Scheinbar hatte ich bei dem Gespräch über das Gehalt etwas verpasst. Ich meine Lancer und ich verdienten für jeden Tag den wir hier waren 5300 Yen.

„Du kannst dir auch ein Stück Kuchen oder einen Keks nehmen. Das ist der kleine Bonus wenn wir hier arbeiten.“

Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich das hörte. Denn die Kuchen waren nicht gerade billig. Aber gut, wenn wir das durften, war es um so besser. Auch wenn mir ein Latte Caramel absolut reichte. Ich stellte mich hinter den Tresen und begann ein kleines Tässchen Espresso zu zu bereiten, während ich die Milch in einem Kännchen schaumig schlagen ließ.

Dank meiner Fähigkeit mir schnell technische Dinge zu merken, hatte ich kein Problem damit die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken für die richtige Bestellung. Ein Glas für den Latte bereitete ich mir vor, während die letzten Tropfen Espresso in das Tässchen tropften. Caramelsoße ins Glas, ein wenig an den Rand, damit es schön aussah, schließlich die Milch, darauf achten, dass genug Schaum auf der Krone ruhte und schließlich das Tässchen Espresso. Perfekt.

Ich nahm mein fertiges Getränk in den Ruheraum und setzte mich dort an den Tisch. Ich konnte mir einen kleinen Moment der Ruhe gönnen, doch ich spürte diese Blicke in meinem Nacken und wusste, dass es immer noch Assassin war.

„Du musst nicht antworten... Dein Master erwartet, dass ich Sanada aufsuche, oder?“

Einen kurzen Moment schwieg er, doch schließlich machte er sich sichtbar, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von mir.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?“

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Latte, den ich dank eines großen Löffels gut verrührt hatte und sah Assassin an.

„Es erscheint mir seltsam, dass er mir nur Ueharas und Sanadas Namen nannte. Uehara als Verbündete fällt aus. Das hat mir die Dame sehr gut klar gemacht. Aber Sanada... warum sie erwähnen, wenn sie sowieso nicht als Verbündete in Frage kommt? Ich hab das Gefühl, dein Master erwartet etwas von mir, Assassin.“

Er schwieg, verschwand aber nicht wieder in den Schatten, sondern sah mich einfach nur musternd an. Lag ich richtig? Wollte Assassins Master vielleicht wirklich, dass ich Sanada aufsuchte?

„Was wenn mein Master es hofft und glaubt, dass du scheiterst und stirbst? Wenn er es nur tut, um dich aus dem Weg zu schaffen?“

Ich leckte den Löffel meines Macchiatos ab und sah Assassin an. Das war in der Tat auch eine Möglichkeit, die ich nicht bedacht hatte. Aber auch nur, weil ich sie nicht für möglich hielt. Nur wieso?

Ich dachte nach. Und schließlich wusste ich warum.

„Neee. Wir haben ein Bündnis. Bis der rote Caster besiegt ist. Das heißt er braucht mich für irgendwas. Daher wird er nicht dafür sorgen, dass ich mich vom schwarzen Berserker gleich ausschalten lasse. Wahrscheinlich wird er dich mir sogar hinterher schicken und sagen du sollst eingreifen, wenn es brenzelig wird.“

Keinerlei Regung in Assassins Gesicht und doch war ich mir so sicher, dass ich Recht hatte. Schließlich war Assassin hier. Und das seit ich meine Magie in keinster Weise unterdrückt hatte, nachdem Lancer seine Präsenz als Servant klar gemacht hatte. Wir luden andere Master ja förmlich ein dieses Café zu besuchen und uns zu finden. Eine Situation die uns angreifbar machte und gleichzeitig bedrohlich wirkte. Mehr wie die Aktion eines dummen, unerfahrenen Magiers, der einfache Beute war.

„Du weißt, dass viele Bündnisse im heiligen Gralskrieg dazu führten, dass die Parteien einander betrogen, oder? Warum vertraust du meinem Master?“

„Weil er seltsam ist. Und ich mag seltsame Menschen. Sie sind ehrlich. Auf ihre spezielle Weise. Und mir ist egal, was seine Pläne für den Moment sind. Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht unterschätzt, dass reicht mir.“

Wusste ich das wirklich? Wusste ich wirklich, dass Assassins Master mich nicht unterschätzte? Oder viel mehr nicht mehr? Ja, irgendwo gab es in mir diese Gewissheit die pulsierte. Er unterschätzte mich nicht und ich wollte seine Erwartungen, welche es auch waren, nicht enttäuschen.

„Dasselbe kann man von dir sagen, Master von Lancer. Du bist auch... speziell.“

Ich lächelte, denn auch wenn der Unterton etwas seltsam war, so konnte ich doch stolz sein, dass man mich in dieser Welt als etwas speziell ansah. Wenigstens ein bisschen.

 

Ich war gerade dabei den Tisch abzuräumen, da die letzten Gäste, die ich bedient hatte, gegangen waren. Der nächste männliche Kunde der durch die Tür kam, würde meiner sein. So war zumindest die Aufteilung. Zwei Maids und zwei Butler liefen im Café herum und bedienten abwechselnd die hereinkommenden Kunden. Der Kunde den man begrüßte, würde für den Rest der Verweildauer sein persönlicher „Master“ sein bis er ging. So kam es, dass man als Maid bis zu drei Tische gleichzeitig bespaßte, bediente und erfreute. Bei den Männern sah es nicht anders aus.

Während ich den Tisch abräumte, behielt ich ein Auge auf den ersten Tisch, an den ein Master von mir saß und seinen Eiskaffee Nuss genoss.

Meine weibliche Kollegin hingegen war gerade damit beschäftigt ihre zwei Tische zu bedienen und zu bespaßen. Sie war wirklich gut darin, denn sie lachte so aufrichtig und klatschte in die Hände, als einer der Master scheinbar einen guten Wurf mit den Würfeln gemacht hatte.

Ich brachte das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche und stellte sie bei der Spüle ab. Allerdings hatte ich keine Zeit auf einen Plausch mit dem Chef, der selbst tatkräftig anpackte, indem er das Geschirr abwusch. Die Tür klingelte und ich beeilte mich, schnell bei dieser zu sein, um den Gast zu begrüßen. Ich hielt allerdings in meinen Schritten inne, als ich sah wer gerade eintrat.

Archer. Sein Blick wandte sich suchend durch das Café, hielt kurz bei Lancer inne, der gerade bei ein paar Damen saß und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und blickte sich weiter um, bis er mich sah. Sofort verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Hatte er mich gesucht?

Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht als Maid mit Archer reden wollte, konnte ich mich nicht verwehren. Er war mein Kunde und ich konnte ihn schlecht an meine beschäftigte Kollegin abtreten, nur weil alles in mir sich dagegen verwehrte ihn „Master“ zu nennen.

Entschlossen näherte ich mich ihm und verbeugte mich.

„Willkommen, Master. Darf ich euch zu eurem Platz führen?“

Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung verwies ich auf einen leeren Tisch. Das Lächeln in Archers Gesicht wich nicht. Er schien diese ganze Situation zu genießen und ging zu dem Tisch den ich ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Scheint als hättet ihr beide doch etwas gefunden. Gefällt mir. Ich glaube ich werde nun häufiger hier her kommen.“

Sein Lächeln hatte etwas spitzbübiges, verspieltes und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er es wirklich genoss und zwar viel zu sehr. Wer wusste schon, was für Phantasien es gerade in ihm auslöste.

„Das ehrt uns sehr, Master. Was darf ich euch bringen?“

Ich machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und versuchte ihn nicht anders zu behandeln als andere Gäste. Denn gerade war er das. Ein Gast.

„Mh... abgesehen davon, dass du mich bei meinem Namen nennst? Wobei, besser nicht. Wir sind gerade nicht unter uns. Aber wir könnten unter uns sein wenn du wolltest.“

Ich wusste, was er meinte. Mal davon abgesehen das Lancer hier war, musste er auch spüren, dass Assassin uns fest im Blick behielt.

„Ich empfehle ihnen die Himbeertorte. Wenn ihr aber Süßes nicht so mögt, ist die Herrentorte vielleicht genau das richtige.“

Da Archer nicht vor zu haben schien etwas zu bestellen, entschied ich, ihm wenigstens die Empfehlung des Tages nahe zu legen. Archer lächelte immer noch.

„Ich nehme beides und einen Espresso. Mein Master ist übrigens stinkwütend auf dich. Du solltest dich vorsehen und Lancer auch. Master ist es gewohnt, dass sie bekommt was sie will und nun hat sie schon das zweite Mal das nicht bekommen. Ich mag das.“

So wie er das sagte, hatte ich kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich bei Sadako wirklich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Das wusste ich und doch, es gab keinen Weg zurück. Was geschehen war, war geschehen.

„Ich bringe es euch sofort, Master.“

Ich war wirklich froh, dass ich mich von Archer lösen konnte, denn ich spürte förmlich, wie seine Blicke mich Stück für Stück auszogen. Als hätte er einen Röntgenblick, den er stufenweise verstärken konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatten selbst historische Griechen einen Fable für Maiduniformen.

 

Ich brauchte einige Zeit um die Herrentorte, die Himbeertorte und den Espresso vorzubereiten. Gleichzeitig hoffte ich, dass Archer wirklich Geld bei sich trug, denn diese Rechnung würde schon jetzt seinen Geldbeutel bluten lassen. Wenn er dann noch Extraservices wollte wie ein Foto oder ein kurzes Spiel, dann würde der Geldbeutel weinen. Aber das konnte ihm egal sein. Das Geld gehörte wahrscheinlich sowieso Sadako.

Ich stellte die Tortenstücke auf ein Tablett, dazu noch den Espresso und ein Glas Wasser. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, warum man das Glas Wasser servierte, aber ich hinterfragte es auch nicht. Würde schon richtig sein.

Hochkonzentriert, balancierte ich das Tablett zurück zu Archers Tisch und nahm vorsichtig die Teller mit den Torten von diesem. Ich sah kurz zu Archer, der staunend auf das Backwerk blickte und ich fragte mich, ob er seit seiner Ankunft hier schon einmal solche Torten gegessen hatte.

„Setz dich, Erenya. Wie war deine erste Nacht alleine mit Lancer? Hat er Schwierigkeiten gemacht?“, fragte Archer und klopfte neben sich.

Da Gäste ihre Wünsche, unter anderem auch die Gesellschaft der Maids und Butler sich wünschen durften, setzte ich mich neben Archer und seufzte leise. War er nur deswegen gekommen? Wirklich? Oder... machte er sich vielleicht Sorgen um uns?

„Es war okay. Also wir sind eigentlich gut ausgekommen und haben etwas miteinander geredet. Ich hab ein wenig was von seiner Vergangenheit erfahren.“

„Und er? Hat er erfahren dass...“ Archer hielt inne und sah kurz zur Lancer, der uns beide misstrauisch beäugte. Ihm schien wirklich nicht zu gefallen, dass Archer mir so nahe war und als wollte er Lancer provozieren, rutschte Archer näher zu mir, damit er mir noch näher war.

„... diese eine Sache eben“, beendet er seinen Satz, ohne viel zu sagen. Einfach so für den Fall, dass uns jemand hörte oder das Lancer lauschte.

„Nein. Ich will damit noch warten. Lancer soll mir nicht folgen weil er Mitleid hat, sondern weil er mich als Master und vor allem Partner akzeptiert.“

Archer wirkte nachdenklich und erneut wandte sich sein Blick zu Lancer. Und plötzlich, war da dieses Grinsen. Er beugte sich zu mir, legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich eng an sich, so dass ich zum erste Mal wahrnahm, dass er nach einem Sommertag roch, an dem gerade erfrischender Regen gefallen war.

„Was hält er davon, dass du dein Mana überall verteilst? Ich persönlich finde das nicht toll. Ich will nicht, dass dich ein anderer Mann findet“ flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine Nasenspitze den äußeren Rand meiner Ohrmuschel berührte und seine Lippen meine Wange berührte, als er mich noch dichter an sich zwang. Meine Wange schien zu glühen, genau an der Stelle, an der er mich berührt hatte und wieder machte sich der Fluchtgedanke breit. Zu nahe. Archer war mir einfach zu nahe.

Seine Nase rieb sich an meiner Wange, sein Griff wurde fester, so als wollte er mir klar machen, dass ich nicht fliehen konnte.

„Archer, du solltest-“, setzte ich an, doch spürte, dass er plötzlich von mir weggezogen wurde. Ich sah erschrocken auf und erkannte Lancer, der Archers Arm von mir gelöst und ihn weg gezerrt hatte.

„Das gehört nicht zu den Aufgaben der Maids“, zischte er und schien gerade mit seiner Beherrschung zu kämpfen. Archer hingegen schien äußerst amüsiert, was mir eines sagte, er hatte Lancer provozieren wollen und sah sich nun als Sieger.

„Verzeiht, ich komme aus dem Ausland. Da wo ich herkomme, erfüllen Dienerinnen ihrem Master wirklich jeden Wunsch. Und diese Maid hier, wäre die einzige, von der ich mir gerne einige Wünsche erfüllen lassen würde.“

Archer schien mich vollkommen ausgeblendet zu haben. Stattdessen sah er Lancer provozierend grinsend an. Die Zweideutig in seinen Worten erkannte selbst ich und ließ mich erröten. Wenn Archer wirklich dachte, dass ich so eine war, dann würde er mich kennenlernen. Und doch, irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er es nicht sagte, weil er es wirklich glaubte, sondern weil er irgendetwas aus Lancer kitzeln wollte.

„Wenn ich euch noch einmal bei so etwas erwische, werde ich den Ladenbesitzer darüber informieren. Haben wir uns verstanden?“, fragte Lancer und blitzte Archer bedrohlich an. Dieser hob die Hände abwehrend, ohne das er sein Lächeln verlor.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde einfach hier sitzen, meine Torten essen und den Anblick der schönen Maid von der Ferne genießen.“

Die Röte war mir immer noch nicht aus der Wange gewichen. Sie glühten förmlich vor Verlegenheit und Archers Worte halfen nicht, dass zu mindern.

Lancer ließ von Archer ab und wandte sich wieder zu seinen Gästen, die ihn bewundernd ansahen. Scheinbar standen sie auf diesen Typ Mann, der schnell eingriff, wenn seine Freundin in Bedrängnis geriet. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich so eine Szene auch von der Ferne bewundert. Allerdings hatte ich gerade keine Zeit irgendwen zu bewundern. Viel mehr wollte ich in den Tiefen der Hölle versinken und nie wieder auftauchen.

 

Der Ladenschluss rückte näher und Archer schien selbst nach einigen Stunden nicht gewillt zu sein, den Laden zu verlassen. Der Strom an Gästen hatte deutlich abgenommen, ebenso die Wünsche nach Spielen oder Fotos. Meine Kollegin war dabei die Sachen zu packen und sich selbst auf dem Weg nach Hause zu machen. Dies ließ mich vermuten, dass auch in den letzten Stunden nicht mehr viel zu erwarten war.

Ich sortierte gerade ein paar Gläser in das Regal, damit dieses zum Feierabend wieder gefüllt war und am nächsten Tag voll gestartet werden konnte. Lancer hatte ebenfalls nicht mehr zu tun. Er säuberte die Maschinen, auch wenn es jetzt wohl noch reichlich sinnfrei war, da immer noch Gäste kommen konnten.

Dennoch war er mir ganz nahe, fast so als hätte er in Archers Anwesenheit nicht mehr von meiner Seite weichen wollen.

„Master... du solltest dich diesem Jungen... Archer nicht nähern. Er riecht nach Untergang und schlechten Entscheidungen.“

Ich sah zu Lancer und fragte mich, was er wohl meinte. Wusste er vielleicht irgendwie um Archers Vergangenheit oder spürte er es?

„Lass das mal meine Sorgen sein. Ich mag Archer. Er hat mir geholfen den Katalysator für dich zu besorgen. Und er hat seinem Master nicht alles über mich erzählt.“

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass er dich verraten könnte. Vertrau ihm nicht zu sehr. In diesem Krieg... bin ich der wohl Einzige, dem du vertrauen kannst. Und das kann nicht jeder Master von seinem Servant sagen.“

Mich überraschte was Lancer da gerade sagte, denn irgendwie erschien es mir gerade als wollte Lancer mich wirklich von sich abhängig machen. Oder glaubte er, dass ich ihm nicht vertraute?

„Du solltest mir dann auch vertrauen. Wir sind ein Team und wenn nur du die ganze Arbeit machst kann ich nicht wirklich davon reden, dass wir wirklich ein Team sind.“

„Falsch. Du bist der Master. Und ich dein Werkzeug um den heiligen Gral zu gewinnen.“

Ich murrte. Es gab also wesentlich mehr Baustellen, als ich erwartet hatte. Aber nein, ich wollte und konnte Lancer nicht einfach so als Werkzeug sehen. Doch ich hatte gerade nicht die Lust mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Weswegen ich dankbar war, als die Tür sich öffnete und ein männlicher Gast das Café betrat.

„Wir reden später weiter“, erklärte ich und ging zu dem jungen Gast.

„Willkommen Master. Erlaubt mir, euch euren Platz zu zeigen.“ Ich verwies auf einen Tisch nahe von Archer und der junge Mann ging sofort auf diesen zu. Es war seltsam, denn er wirkte anders als die anderen Gäste. Fast schon deplatziert. Sein Gesicht war bartlos, die Haut zu weich. Er hatte keinerlei harten Züge. Seine grünen Augen funkelten aufmerksam und doch gaben sie nichts von dem preis, was er dachte.

Seine Kleidung war ordentlich und symbolisierte, dass er wirklich noch recht jung war. Er trug nämlich eine orangefarbene Uniform. Unter der orangefarbenen Jacke, welche er offen hatte, schien er aber auch noch eine blaue Weste zu tragen, die über einem weißen Hemd lag. Das musste doch unglaublich heiß sein. Noch dazu trug er Handschuhe.

Ja, dieser Junge kam mir bekannt vor. Dieses blonde Haar, welches einen Topfschnitt hatte und doch doch ziemlich asymmetrisch am Pony war. Ohne Zweifel ich kannte ihn und das machte es so unglaublich, denn... Er war nur in den Spielen vorgekommen. Hieß das... er hatte hier dann den schwarzen Saber? War sein Servant Gawain?

„Was darf ich euch bringen, Master?“

Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln und er erwiderte. Und doch war da etwas. Ein Gefühl, dass vielleicht durch sein identisches Aussehen zu dem Spielcharakter ausgelöst wurde. Oder aber, es lag an den Blicken die uns Lancer zuwarf. Scheinbar spürte er etwas bei diesem Jungen, was mich nur erneut davon überzeugte, vorsichtig bei ihm zu sein.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Kamillentee und etwas Gebäck, wenn es noch nicht verkauft ist.“

Ich nickte und gab wandte mich.

„Warten Sie. Ihr Servant soll das vorbereiten und servieren. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden, schwarzer Master.“

Ich wandte mich um und sah zu, wie er einen seiner Handschuhe auszog und mir so die Befehlszauber präsentierte.

„Erlauben Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Leonard Bistario Harway. Wie ist euer Name?“, fragte er und wies mir mit einer Hand an, dass ich mich setzen sollte. Ich tat wie mir geheißen, merkte aber, dass auch Archer angespannt schien. Und doch, griff er nicht ein. Ebenso wenig Assassin, wobei ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, ob er immer noch in den Schatten verborgen war.

„Erenya. Da ihr ja schon wisst, dass ich der Master des schwarzen Lancers bin, verratet mir doch, wessen Master ihr seid.“

Ich sah ihn ernst an und wog ab, inwiefern ich seiner Erwähnung meiner Fraktion einer Bedeutung beimessen konnte. In Apocrypha hatte man häufiger dazu geneigt von „der Master unseres Lancers“ zu reden. Allerdings war Harway kein Charakter aus Apocrypha.

„Mein Diener ist der rote Lancer. Man könnte also sagen, dass wir dazu bestimmt sind, früher oder später im Kampf die Klingen zu kreuzen. Das ist schade.“

Ich horchte auf, denn er schien wirklich aufrichtiges Bedauern zu empfinden. Und ich fragte mich wieso.

„Was meint Ihr damit?“

„Nun Ihr wisst scheinbar nicht richtig mit eurem Diener umzugehen. Ich konnte Ihn ganz leicht aufspüren und sicher bin ich nicht der einzige. Jeder Magier der schon einige Generationen seines Erbes in sich trägt wird ein Auge auf dieses Café geworfen haben. Sei es Mitglieder Ihrer Fraktion, oder die meiner.“

Ich nickte und sah ihn ernst an. Warum ging er nur davon aus, dass die Offenbarung von Lancer und meiner Magie nicht gewollt war? War das wirklich so unklug? Vielleicht. Vor allem wenn man ein Mitglied der schwarzen Fraktion war.

„Und doch seid Ihr der einzige, der auf meinen Ruf antwortete. Wirklich erfolgreich war mein Plan daher nicht.“

Ich wollte es unbedingt klar machen. Ich wollte sicher stellen, dass man mich nicht unterschätzte.

„Die wie vielte Erbin der magischen Schaltkreise seid Ihr?“, fragte Harway, zeigte aber immer noch keinen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, was mir nur verriet, dass er nicht überrascht war. Eventuell hatte nicht nur er diese Option in Betracht gezogen.

„Erste Generation.“

Immer noch keine Regung in seinem Gesicht. Verdammt, war dieser Junge überhaupt zu Emotionen fähig, oder warum schien ihm nichts was ich sagte zu überraschen? Konnte man etwa auch spüren, dass ich eine blutige Anfängerin war?

„Das erklärt, warum ihr euren Manafluss nicht ganz kontrollieren könnt. Ich will eure Ehre nicht verletzen. Auch wenn ihr euch erst als erste Generation in der Magie übt, so will ich euch ein Angebot machen.“

Ich verkrampfte mich und sah Harway ernst an. Gespannt zu erfahren, was er mir für ein Angebot machen würde.

„In meiner Familie gibt es schon seit Generationen Magier. Wir haben in Amerika einen recht bekannten Namen. Als jüngster Spross ist es meine Aufgabe den heiligen Gral zu gewinnen und die Wünsche meiner Familie zu erfüllen. Allerdings will ich keine Magierin auslöschen, die gerade erst die magische Welt betreten hat.“

Er holte weit aus, so als wollte er sich erklären, bevor er sagte, was er mir wirklich anbieten wollte. Hoffte er so dass ich Verständnis für ihn bekam?

„Ich kann aber auch verstehen, dass ein Magier der ersten Generation sich gegen die großen magischen Familien beweisen will. Die Einzberns, die Tosakas, die Ueharas... und auch meiner Familie. Es wäre eine Meisterleistung wenn ihr all jene Familien übertrumpft. Mit meinem Angebot habt ihr die passende Möglichkeit.“

Er ließ die Spannung steigen und ich konnte spüren, dass ich nervös war. Schließlich wollte er mir scheinbar ein Angebot unterbreiten, dass auch seiner Familie schaden konnte.

„Duellieren wir uns um unsere Befehlszauber. Wenn Sie gewinnen, bekommen Sie meinen Lancer zusätzlich zu ihren. Zwei Diener aus der Ritterklasse. Das würde Ihre Chancen drastig steigern und die Harway Familie aus dem Rennen werfen.“

Noch während Harway sprach, war Lancer zu uns an dem Tisch gekommen und hatte dem Jungen den Tee und das Gebäck hingestellt. Er konnte somit das Angebot hören.

„Master. Was er vorschlägt ist-“

„Servant, schweig. Ich unterhalte mich mit deinem Master. Euer Servant scheint einer der rebellischen Sorte zu sein. Ein Sieg über mich, würde euch sicher seinen Respekt einbringen.“

Ich musste gestehen, dass Harway Recht hatte. Lancer vertraute mir nicht und noch weniger glaubte er daran, dass ich in diesem Krieg etwas reißen konnte. Vielleicht war dies eine der Gelegenheiten die ich brauchte um Lancer zu beweisen, dass ich nicht so schwach war, wie er glaubte.

Mein Blick wandte sich nachdenklich zu Archer. Es war als hätte er einfach nur darauf gewartet, dass ich ihn ansah, denn er schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Riet er mir davon ab, dass Angebot anzunehmen? Ich konnte einen weiteren Lancer gewinnen oder aber... Mir dämmerte mit einem Mal, was Harway hier versuchte. Er wollte mir, auf charmante Art und Weise nur das die positiven Seiten nennen. Nie war zur Sprache gekommen, wie erbärmlich ich wäre, wenn ich in diesem Duell meine Befehlszauber verlor.

Noch dazu hatte er Lancer den Mund verboten. Das ging gar nicht. Wenn er schon mit meinem Servant so umsprang, wie würde er dann bei anderen sein? Oder bei seinem? Noch dazu, wenn er den roten Lancer hatte... Hatten mir Rider und Waver nicht erzählt, dass er bei einem Berserker gewesen war? Vermutlicherweise dem Roten. Eine Falle?

„Ich lehne ab. Ich weiß nicht für wen ihr mich haltet, aber euch sei gesagt, dass selbst wenn ihr mich aus dem Krieg werfen wollt, es nicht zu eurem Vorteil ist.“

„Was macht euch das so sicher? Wieso wollt ihr diese einmalige Chance einen weiteren Servant zu gewinnen einfach so in den Wind schießen?“

Ich hatte eine Trumpfkarte. Und schon zuvor hatte ich mit Lancer darüber gesprochen. Er, Lancer, würde es für eine Lüge halten, die ich ihm erzählte. Harway hingegen würde vielleicht zweifeln ob es die Wahrheit war. Bis er Waver traf.

„Ich bin hier in Fuyuki, weil der heilige Gral mich beschworen hat. Ich weiß nicht warum, ob ich ein Teil von einem Wunsch bin, oder ob der Gral mir eine andere Rolle zugedacht hat, aber Fakt ist, ich komme aus einer anderen Welt.“

Damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet, denn seine Augen weiteten sich. In seinem Kopf schien es zu arbeiten. Sollte er mir glauben, oder etwa nicht? Und vor allem was bedeutete meine Anwesenheit für den Krieg. War ich nur ein Master? Würde es reichen mir die Befehlszauber zu nehmen, oder würde meine Rolle und Aufgabe vom heiligen Gral damit nicht beendet sein? Konnte ich vielleicht für die rote Fraktion notwendig werden?

„Was garantiert mir, dass Ihr mich nicht anlügt und das obwohl ich so ehrlich zu euch war?“

„Fragt doch euren Lancer, roter Master. Er sollte spüren, dass Erenyas Aura unserer sehr ähnlich ist und doch anders“, mischte sich Archer ein und schien damit etwas zu sagen, was mein Lancer erst jetzt wirklich bemerkte. Denn sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er mich ansah. Das würde Ärger geben und sicher einiges an Erklärungsbedarf bedeuten.

 


	11. Kapitel 10: Wahrheiten

Ich war erleichtert, als Harway nach einiger Zeit das Lokal endlich verlassen hatte. Doch es änderte nichts daran, dass Lancer mich die ganze Zeit mit bösen Blick ansah. Scheinbar hatte es da eine Enthüllung gegeben, die ihm nicht schmeckte. Nicht weil es sie gab, sondern weil ich es ihm nicht sofort gesagt hatte. Das würde also ein Gespräch geben, dass ich gerade jetzt fürchtete.

Und ich war nicht die Einzige, die das bemerkte. Selbst Archer ließ Lancer keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. Und mich nicht.

„Scheint als wäre er sehr stinkig, weil du es ihm nicht gesagt hast.“

Ich nickte und wischte seinen Tisch ab. Leider war er sehr angepisst. Das schlimmste daran war, dass ich ihn verstehen konnte. Mir wäre es nicht anders gegangen, wenn man mir so etwas verschwiegen hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das aber nicht, wenn mir bewusst gewesen wäre, dass man es spüren konnte als Servant. Hätte Archer mir das doch nur schon eher gesagt und nicht erst heute.

„Soll ich euch heute begleiten? Ich beschütze dich vor ihm“, erklärte Archer und ließ es dabei so wirken, als würde Lancer mich wegen meiner Heimlichtuerei lynchen. Es würde dem nahe kommen, aber körperlich würde mir nichts passieren. Absolut nichts.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du mich vor ihn beschützen musst. Er wird wahrscheinlich schimpfen, vielleicht etwas lauter, aber da muss ich eben durch. Vielleicht wird es auch nicht so schlimm wie ich denke.“

Ich nahm seine Tasse und den Untersetzer, und wollte mich gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche machen, als Archer meine Hand fest hielt.

„Erenya, du weißt, dass du dich auch auf mich verlassen kannst. Egal was mein Master von dir hält. Wenn du also Probleme hast, sag es mir bitte und ich bin für dich da. Wir schweren Fälle müssen doch zusammen halten.“

Archer versuchte zu grinsen, doch ich konnte sehen, wie ernst ihm das war, was er mir sagte. Er wollte, dass ich mich auf ihn verließ und das obwohl er und ich irgendwann Gegner sein sollte. Sein Master hasste mich immerhin. Die Frage war also, wie lange könnte er mich unterstützen, ohne dass sein Master ihn dafür die Leviten lesen würde.

„Danke, Archer. Aber das hier muss ich alleine durchstehen. Es wäre nicht fair Lancer gegenüber, wenn ich mich nun auch noch hinter jemanden verstecken würde. Wie gesagt, so schlimm wird es nicht.“

Ich lächelte Archer an und spürte, wie er enttäuscht seine Hand von mir löste. Ich konnte sehen, dass er verletzt war und hätte mich am liebsten entschuldigt. Und doch lächelte er schließlich, traurig und ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

„Verstehe. Aber... egal was ist, ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein. Sollte ich merken, dass Lancer nicht nett zu dir ist, dann bin ich bei dir.“

Es war schon süß, wie Archer sich bemühte, doch ich fragte mich wieso. Was hatte ich für ihn getan um so viel Hilfsbereitschaft verdient zu haben? Ich verstand es nicht. Und dennoch war ich dankbar darüber Archer als eine Art Verbündeten zu sehen, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich bei ihm dafür erkenntlich zeigen sollte.

 

Auch zum Feierabend schwieg mich Lancer die ganze Zeit an, so dass wir stumm nebeneinander her liefen. Und ich wusste nicht, wie ich das Eis brechen sollte, denn er hatte alles Recht dazu, sauer auf mich zu sein. Und doch war die Stille einfach unerträglich.

„Lancer?“, fragte ich und sah ihn an. Er würdigte mich aber keines Blickes und antwortete nicht einmal. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht verstanden hatte, dass ich Bockmist gebaut hatte, dann war jetzt der Moment dafür.

„Lancer... ich kann verstehen das du sauer bist. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht wichtig ist, was ich dir verheimliche... und ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Wahrheit eine Lüge ist... Das war falsch aber...“

„Es gibt keinen Grund der das rechtfertigt“, murrte Lancer und unterbrach mich dabei. Etwas das ich schon bei meinen Kunden hasste, wenn man mich nicht aussprechen ließ. Dabei hätte in meinen Worten noch so viel Wissen und Info stecken können.

„Das glaubst auch nur du... Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, warum ich dir nichts gesagt habe, aber Archer so etwas zum Beispiel weiß.“

Erneut ein Murren von Lancer. Ihm gefiel es scheinbar gar nicht, dass Archer mehr wusste wie er. Doch da war er ja selbst Schuld. Ich hätte es ihm erzählt, wenn er nicht von Anfang an seine Enttäuschung mir entgegen geworfen hätte. Da war ich mir sicher. Ich hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er aus Mitleid mit mir kämpfte. Er sollte mich akzeptieren mit meinen Fähigkeiten und bei mir bleiben wollen ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mich in irgendeiner Weise so verhalten habe, dass ich dein Vertrauen nicht verdiene.“

Ich verzog das Gesicht, denn er schien es wirklich nicht zu verstehen. Und das wurmte mich sehr. Er verstand es einfach nicht.

„Du bist vollkommen enttäuscht von mir als Magierin und auch als Master. Ich bin die doppelte, wenn nicht sogar die dreifache Enttäuschung. Magier der ersten Generation, eine Frau und dann scheinbar aus deiner Sicht zu naiv und dumm, dass du mich nicht einmal Entscheidungen fällen lassen willst oder das was ich sage anzweifelst.“

Nun war ich dezent sauer. Denn ich konnte über das ganze hinwegsehen, so lange er mir nicht nachsagte, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab, dass ich eben die Geheimnisse hatte, die es gab.

„Ich wollte mich vor dir beweisen und das du mich akzeptierst, weil du meine Fähigkeiten anerkennst. Ich wollte kein Mitleid von dir, weil diese Welt für mich so vollkommen fremd ist. Deswegen habe ich es dir nicht gesagt. Ich wollte nicht noch eine vierte Enttäuschung für dich sein.“

Er schwieg und sagte nichts mehr. Doch ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass meine Worte seine Wut verrauchen lassen hatten.

„Es tut mir leid...“, gab ich noch nach und drückte damit aus, was ich wirklich empfand. Es tat mir leid, weil ich ihn damit hintergangen hatte. Doch wer außer uns beide konnte schon entscheiden, ob es richtig oder falsch war.

„Deswegen also...“, flüsterte er leise und ich sah zu ihm auf. Doch in seinem Gesicht war immer noch keine emotionale Regung zu sehen.

„Weswegen also was?“, fragte ich neugierig. Doch er sagte nichts. Vielleicht hatte ich diese Worte nicht hören sollen, weswegen er sich nun einfach ausschwieg. Was hatte er für sich erkannt? Was glaubte er nun zu wissen?

„Du brauchst heute nicht für mich mit zu kochen. Ich schaue mir die Stadt an.“

Ich wollte gerade nach seiner Hand greifen, ihn bitten nicht zu gehen, doch da löste Lancer sich schon auf und ließ mich alleine zurück. Ja, wenn ich nicht schon vorher verstanden hätte, dass ich Bockmist gebaut hatte, dann war es mir spätestens jetzt bewusst.

 

Ich stocherte lustlos in meinen Essen herum und starrte auf das Handy, welches ich von Assassins Master hatte. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass er mir noch Sanadas Wohnort mitteilte, doch er schwieg genauso beharrlich wie sich Lancer von mir fernzuhalten schien.

Die Nudeln waren mir heute wirklich misslungen. Zu wenig Salz, zu scharfe Soße, die Nudeln zu hart. Es war einfach zum kotzen. In einem Tag ging so viel schief und das nur weil ich am Ende doch egoistisch gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte Lancer Recht und ich vertraute ihm einfach zu wenig. Warum war ich denn ausgegangen, dass er aus Mitleid bei mir geblieben wäre, wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hätte? Vielleicht hätte er Verständnis gezeigt, mich aber nicht anders wie jetzt behandelt. Ich hatte diese Entscheidung eigenmächtig gefällt und im Nachhinein tat mir das leid.

Ein Klopfen an der Balkontür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich erhob mich von meinem Stuhl und hoffte, dass uns niemand gefolgt war, der mir das Licht ausknipsen wollte. Auch wenn die rote Fraktion nun einiges zum Nachdenken hatte.

Ich sah zur Tür und erkannte auf der anderen Seite Archer. War er mir gefolgt? Wieso? Seufzend öffnete ich ihm und ließ ihn rein.

„Wirklich? Ein Love Hotel mit IHM? Gab es nichts besseres? Oder zwei Zimmer?“

Keine Begrüßung kein Nichts, einfach mal Gejammer über meine Unterkunft. Super. Der Tag konnte ja nur noch besser werden. Und warum klang Archer so, als hätte ich ihn mit einem anderen Mann betrogen? Wir waren nicht einmal in einer Beziehung.

„Ist das billigste was es gibt. Und wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, wird das Geld in einer Woche selbst hierfür knapp. Dieses eine Zimmer kostet mich pro Tag 15.000 Yen. Gemeinsam mit Lancer verdiene ich im Café aber nur 10.600 Yen. Wir müssen also zwei Tage arbeiten um einen neuen Tag bezahlen zu können. Heißt Morgen können wir für einen fünften Tag bezahlen.“

Ich seufzte und bot Archer einen Platz an. Dieser schien aber gerade jetzt nicht mehr vor zu haben sich zu setzen, sondern sah sich ganz genau im Zimmer um.

„Hat er dich unsittlich berührt?“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah Archer zweifelnd an. Glaubte er wirklich, dass Lancer so einer war?

„Ich habe mich über den Helden Harada Sanosuke informiert. Impulsiv im Kampf, dennoch beliebt und fürsorglich bei Frauen. Wie hat er dich verführt?“

Zweifelnd sah ich Archer an und fragte mich was er für ein Bild von Lancer hatte. Es wirkte absurd, vor allem weil Lancer bisher keine Andeutungen von irgendeinem Interesse mir gegenüber gemacht hatte.

„Gar nicht. Er schlief letzte Nacht auf dem Boden und überließ mir das Bett. Er hat also nichts getan.“

„Dieser Idiot! Wie kann er dich einfach verschmähen und alleine lassen!“

„Hä?“

Ich verstand nicht, was das nun plötzlich für ein Sinneswandel war. Erst meckerte er, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass etwas zwischen Lancer und mir lief und nun meckerte er, weil er es nicht tat? Wie sollte ich das bitte verstehen.

„Erenya, hör zu. Wenn ich mit dir hier wäre, wäre mir der heilige Gral total egal. Ich würde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen und dir alles geben was du brauchst und-“

„Ähm Archer, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich unterbreche aber... schalt bitte mal einen Gang runter. Das wird mir gerade dezent gruselig. Vor allem in Anbetracht, dass du gerade als fremder Mann in meinem Zimmer bist.“

Archer schwieg und seufzte leise. Ihm schien die Situation wirklich nicht zu gefallen und gleichzeitig schien es so, als wollte er sich hauptsächlich über Lancer aufregen, nur um mir zu zeigen, dass er besser für mich war.

„Richtig... ich bin mir dir in einem Zimmer von einem Love Hotel...“, nuschelte er leise und schien nach zu denken. Immerhin hatte er sich beruhigt. Dachte ich, denn die Situation zeigte sich anders, als ich es dachte.

Archer ging auf mich zu, blieb vor mir stehen und beugte sich zu mir hinab, wobei er mir einen Kuss auf, sanft aber doch in gewisser Weise bedeutungsvoll auf die Lippen hauchte.

Ich war wie versteinert, als er sich von mir löste und mir tief in die Augen sah. Etwas lag in seinen Augen verborgen. Ein Wunsch, eine Bitte. Etwas, dass er sich aber nicht wagte zu sagen.

„Hab keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht weh tun“, flüsterte er und noch bevor ich verstand, was er mir damit wirklich sagen wollte hob er mich auf seine Arme. Erschrocken klammerte ich an ihm, doch nicht lange, denn er ließ mich behutsam auf dem Bett nieder, beugte sich aber pber mich, so dass ich keine Möglichkeit hatte zu fließen.

„Archer, was-“

Ich kam gar nicht so weit etwas zu sagen, da verschloss er meinen Mund wieder mit seinen Lippen und zwang mich in einen sanften Kuss voller zurückhaltender Leidenschaft. Ich spürte wie seine Hand die Konturen meines Körpers entlang fuhr und mich schon jetzt erzittern ließ, obwohl der Stoff meinen Körper noch gut verhüllte.

„Was machst du nur mit mir, Erenya“, flüsterte Archer heißer. „Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig necken... wollte nur, dass du meinen Namen sagst und jetzt... jetzt will ich soviel mehr von dir. Ich will bei dir sein, dich beschützen, derjenige sein, der dich durch diese Welt begleitet.“

Seine Worte hatten etwas verzweifeltes, aber auch etwas das ich aus vielen Klischees kannte. Genau das war der Grund, warum ich nicht wollte, dass er mich berührte, dass er mir gerade jetzt so nahe war.

„Du solltest... mich los lassen und vielleicht gehen“, erklärte ich und hoffte darauf, dass Archer vernünftig genug war zu verstehen, was ich ihm damit sagen wollte. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht... Ich will nicht, Erenya. Ich will nicht zurück zu Master. Sie hasst mich, weil ich Paris bin. Aber du... Ich will bei dir bleiben. Ich will die Aufgabe erfüllen, die Lancer nicht erfüllen will.“

Er küsste meine Wange, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an meinem Körper und ließ seine Lippen zu meinem Hals hinab gleiten. Ich erzitterte bei dieser Berührung und spürte eine heiß-kalte Wallung die mich durchfuhr. Ein Gefühl, dass mein Herz animierte schneller zu schlagen und gleichzeitig so schwer werden ließ.

Verspielt strich er mit einem Finger die Linie meiner Bluse nach, an der sich die Knöpfe befanden, die ihn nur noch von meiner nackten Haut trennten. Und doch löste diese Berührung etwas aus, das sich anfühlte, als sei es ein Feuer, welches er auf meiner Haut entfachte.

Als er beim obersten Knopf angekommen war, hob er den Stoff der Bluse etwas an, und richtete den Knopf mit dem Zeigefinger so aus, dass er ihn einfach durch die Öffnung schieben konnte. Er zog nicht daran, sondern tat es vorsichtig. Knopf für Knopf für Knopf.

Er ließ mir Chancen mich zu wehren, doch irgendetwas hinderte mich daran. Mein Körper fühlte sich wie versteinert an. Als wäre er die Medusa, die mich mit ihrem Blick paralysiert hatte.

Und plötzlich, als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, schwand sein Gewicht von mir. Ich sah seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, als sich sein Körper von mir entfernte und er förmlich von mir, gen Boden geschleudert wurde.

„Meine Warnung war wohl nicht deutlich genug, oder? Lass die Finger von meinem Master, oder du wirst es bereuen.“

Lancer stand vor dem Bett und sah streng zu Archer hinab, der noch einige Zeit zu brauchen schien, um zu realisieren, was passiert war. Selbst ich brauchte einen Moment und zog die Bluse enger um mich, die Archer wirklich komplett geöffnet hatte. Wie weit war ich nur bereit gewesen zu gehen? Warum hatte ich mich nicht mehr gewehrt?

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie gezwungen habe. Sie schien nicht abgeneigt gegen mich. Außerdem seit wann entscheidet ein Servant was sein Master machen soll und was nicht?“

Archer selbst hatte sich schneller wieder gefangen und erhoben. Und scheinbar war er bereit sich wirklich mit meinem Lancer anzulegen.

„Wir klären das draußen. Komm mit, Archer. Und du, Master... bleib noch wach wir reden auch noch.“

Seine Stimme klang streng, herrisch und doch hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er mich rund machen würde wie ein Ball. Ich konnte immerhin froh sein, dass er nun wieder hier war. Also würde ich wohl warten.

Archer nickte, sah aber noch einmal zu mir. In seinen Blicken lag etwas entschuldigendes, so als würde er sich selbst die Schuld geben für das was gerade passiert war. Auch wenn Lancer es nicht gerne sah oder hören würde, ich müsste mit Archer über diese Situation reden, einfach damit es nicht unangenehm zwischen uns wurde. Und wahrscheinlich musste ich Archer dann erklären, dass ich nicht in dieser Art an ihm interessiert war, auch wenn es nicht so gewirkt hatte.

 

Als Lancer zurückkam war eine Stunde vergangenen und Archer war nicht mehr bei ihm. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie dieses Gespräch unter Männern ausgegangen war.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich von ihm fern halten sollst. Warum also liegst du, kaum dass ich dir den Rücken zuwende mit ihm Bett?“

Seine Frage war schneidend und berechtigt. Ich hatte genug Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, warum ich es Archer so leicht gemacht hatte. Wie weit hätte ich ihm erlaubt zu gehen?

Bedröppelt sah ich auf den Boden und spürte die Wärme in meine Wangen steigen.

„Sorry... war überfordert damit“, murmelte ich und weigerte mich Lancer direkt anzusehen.

„Überfordert?“ Lancer blieb ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, so dass ich mich in gewisser Weise bedroht fühlte.

„Passiert in meiner Welt halt nicht... Da haben Männer kein wirkliches Interesse an mir, liegt wohl daran, dass ich dort anders aussehe.“

Lancer schwieg weiter und sah mich weiter ernst an. Ich spürte es ganz deutlich.

„Was ist noch anders hier?“, fragte er schließlich und brach damit das Schweigen.

„Ich kann dort nicht zaubern... habe einen Job... spreche nicht so gut japanisch... bin kein Master in einem Krieg. Da kommt einiges zusammen, was ich hier bin aber nicht Zuhause.“

Lancer seufzte und setzte sich neben mich, was ich nur spürte, weil die Matratze neben mir nachgab.

„Und die Geschichte mit der Beschwörung durch den heiligen Gral?“

„Scheint die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, wie ich hier her kam. Er ist machtvoll genug dafür. Ruler schließt es auch nicht aus und meinte, ich könnte entweder wegen einem Zweck oder wegen eines Wunsches beschworen sein.“

Ein „mh“ kam von Lancer, der sich scheinbar meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Er schien nicht mehr wütend und doch war die Stimmung drückend.

„Wieso hast du mir das nicht von Anfang an gesagt? Wieso muss ich als dein Servant als Letzter davon erfahren?“

„Weil du mein Servant bist. Deswegen. Ich will von dir für meine Person respektiert und nicht wegen meiner Geschichte bemitleidet werden.“

Wir sahen beide einander nicht an, sondern sprachen einfach nur. Es tat mir wirklich leid, dass ich das alles vor Lancer verheimlicht hatte und doch zweifelte ich keine Sekunde daran, dass es richtig gewesen war.

„Ich habe mich seit gestern gefragt, warum du plötzlich geweint hast. Erst jetzt verstehe ich, dass dies der Grund war. Muss eine schwere Last sein in einer Welt zu sein, so plötzlich, die man nicht kennt, in er man plötzlich etwas ist, dass man für gewohnt nicht ist. Als Servant könnte man zwar sagen, dass man es eher versteht, aber wir haben unsere Leben bereits gelebt. Du hingegen... hast es in deiner Welt noch vor dir.“

Ich sah seitwärts zu Lancer und fragte mich, wie viel er darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass er mir jetzt so entgegen kam.

„Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich, Master. Und ich weiß nicht wie viele Geheimnisse du noch vor mir hast. Aber ich habe entschieden, dass ich dir dienen werde, so lange du die Befehlszauber hast. Das heißt... hast du sie nicht mehr und ein anderer Master verpflichtet mich, werde ich dein Feind sein. Ich bin nicht so ein Idiot wie Archer der seinen Master verrät.“

Ich blinzelte etwas und fragte mich, was Lancer mir damit sagen wollte, abgesehen davon, dass er weiterhin mein Servant bleiben würde.

„Heißt das-“

„Es heißt, ich werde dich ernster nehmen. Mir ist aufgefallen, als ich mich in der Stadt umsah, dass überall kleine Funken deines Manas glühen. Als ich dich aber versuchte auszumachen, war nichts zu sehen. Du hast deinen Manafluss also doch unter Kontrolle und das Mana das du abgegeben hast, könnte Feinde auf eine falsche Spur führen. Mir ist das zuvor nicht aufgefallen. Mir ist nun auch bewusst, dass der rote Rider und sein Master dir mehr als nur ein wenig geholfen haben. Und wahrscheinlich müsste man auch Archer danken, dass er dir geholfen hat meinen Katalysator zu besorgen.“

Ich nickte um seine Worte zu bestätigen. Sowohl Waver als auch Archer hatten viel getan. Vielleicht zu viel um mir einen Start hier zu ermöglicht.

„Aber, Master, von jetzt an will ich, dass du dich auf mich verlässt. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt nur... Assassins Master ist vielleicht doch kein so schlechter Bündnispartner.“

„Woher der Sinneswandel?“, fragte ich verwundert und sah Lancer an, der seine Arme auf seine Beine stützte und die Hände ineinander gefaltet hatte.

„Ich hab Assassin getroffen. Er hat mir davon erzählt, dass ihr in deiner Pause miteinander gesprochen habt. Damit hat er mir klar gemacht, dass du auch über die Menschen in deinem Umfeld nachdenkst. Dass dir klar ist, dass Assassins Master uns wohl nur benutzt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nur mitspielst, aber vielleicht schon einen Plan hast.“

Einen Plan hatte ich nicht wirklich, noch nicht. Aber das würde sich mir der Zeit ergeben. Das war bei mir normal. In entsprechenden Situationen neigte ich dazu Dinge zu tun, die ich für gewöhnlich nicht auf die Reihe bekam, wenn ich es nicht brauchte. Erst wenn ich schnellstens darüber nachdenken muss.

„Du kennst dich besser im Krieg aus. Ich werde nicht nur alleine Entscheidungen treffen, Lancer. Egal was es ist, sag mir deine Meinung. Ich will wissen, was du denkst. Meine Entscheidungen werden vielleicht nicht immer mit deiner Erfahrung koexistieren können, aber ich will wissen, wenn es einen Gegner gibt, mit dem du dich aufrichtig duellieren willst. Ich will deine Ehre als Krieger nicht zerstören oder mit den Füßen treten. Deswegen lass mich auch an deine Gedanken teil haben.“

Lancer sah nun zu mir auf. Es waren die ersten Blicke die wir miteinander tauschten, seit er Archer rausgeworfen hatte.

„Dann ist das Bündnis hiermit geschlossen“, antwortete Lancer und reichte mir seine Hand. Ich sah auf diese und fragte mich, ob sich so schnell irgendwas ändern würde. Aber wir konnten in unserer Beziehung ja nur kleine Schritte gehen. Mit einem Lächeln, schlug ich ein und besiegelte erneut ein Bündnis mit Lancer.

 

**~~**

 

Ich freute mich auf den Feierabend, denn dann hätten wir genug Geld in der Hand um den fünften Tag zu finanzieren. Der Laden boomte an diesem Tag und ich war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, Gäste zu begrüßen, zu versorgen zu unterhalten und zu verabschieden. Wären die anderen Butlers und Maids nicht gewesen, hätte ich das nicht durchgestanden, denn sie griffen sowohl mir als auch Lancer sehr unter die Arme, so dass wir es bis zum späten Nachmittag überlebten als die Flut endlich ihr Ende nahm.

„Renya, du kannst mit Sano Pause machen. Wir machen das hier fertig.“

Freundlich lächelte mich meine Kollegin vom Vortag an und ich wollte auch gerade zu Lancer gehen um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und eine pompöse Gestalt den Raum betrat.

„W-Willk-kommen M-Master“, stotterte die Maid, welche als nächstes den Kunden bedienen sollte und scheinbar mehr als überfordert mit der Gewaltigkeit von Rider. Dicht gefolgt betrat Waver den Raum und schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein. Ich konnte mir vorstellen warum. Sicher hatte er Rider gesagt, dass er sich zurückhalten sollte.

„Junge Dame, können sie mir sagen, ob sie eine Frau gesehen habe, die sich Erenya nennt?“, fragte Rider unverblümt und beugte sich zu der Maid, die schützend ihr Tablett hoch hielt und so ihr Gesicht verbarg. Sie wies mit einer Hand auf mich, so dass Riders Blick sich sofort von ihr wandte auf mich richtete.

„Ah, da bist du ja und wie ich sehe passt du dich dem hießigen Personal an und trägst ihre Tracht.“

„Rider... sie arbeitet hier, da ist es normal, dass sie ein Maidkostüm trägt!“, belehrte ihn Waver, der allerdings errötete und versuchte nicht so sehr hinzusehen, was anderen Maids ein Kichern entlockte.

„Renya... es tut mir leid, aber du scheinst die Kunden zu kennen, würdest... ich weiß du solltest Pause machen aber...“ Die Maid, die von Rider etwas eingeschüchtert schien sah mich flehend an und ich nickte. Es spielte mir sowieso in die Hand, denn so konnte ich herausfinden, was Rider und Waver hier wollten.

„Master, würdet ihr mit bitte zu eurem Platz folgen“, erklärte ich sogleich und wies auf einen Tisch in einer Ecke, wo ich mich auch mit Lancer dazu setzen konnte. Ich würde von beiden lediglich eine Bestellung aufnehmen und dann mit Lancer selbst meine Pause hier vorne verbringen. Dagegen würde niemand was haben, denn die Maids selbst tranken in ihrer Pause ihre Getränke im Gästebereich, ebenso die Butler die sogar häufiger dazu neigten dann mit ihren Kolleginnen zu flirten.

„Ihr habt euch einen interessanten Beruf gesucht. Auch wenn es nicht schwer war euch ausfindig zu machen. Lancer verbirgt seine Präsenz nicht sehr gut“, merkte Rider an, als er sich setzte und sich noch etwas genauer umsah. Waver hingegen schien immer noch kein Interesse daran zu haben, auch nur irgend etwas hier zu sehen.

„Wir verstecken uns auch nicht. Wir versuchen die anderen Master unserer Fraktion zu uns locken. Zu Assassins Master haben wir schon Kontakt. Archers Master haben wir kennengelernt.“

„Welcher Assassin ist es? War es der, der dich angegriffen hat?“, fragte Waver sofort und ich nickte, während ich beiden die Karte reichte.

„Er ist der Assassin meiner Fraktion. Ebenso Archer.“

„Wie geht es dem Burschen?“, fragte Rider, was mir deutlich machte, dass sie Archer wohl schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten, abgesehen von mir, die ihn fast täglich irgendwo sah.

„Ganz gut. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Er und Lancer werden sich wohl nicht mehr grün. Und gestern haben hat es zwischen beiden einen kleinen Disput gegeben.“

Rider, der soeben noch die Karte studiert hatte, ließ diese sinken und sah mich fragend an. Scheinbar wollte er wissen, was genau zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war und ich seufzte.

„Archer ist immer noch sehr auf Flirtkurs und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück den Körperkontakt sehr stark zu suchen. Ich war gestern mit so einer Situation überfordert und Lancer hat uns so gesehen dabei erwischt. Habt ihr euch schon entschieden, Master?“, fragte ich und versuchte so vom Thema abzulenken. Doch Rider lachte lauthals los.

„Ich muss sagen, mir gefällt die Leidenschaft des Burschen. Er lässt nichts anbrennen und versucht sein Revier gleich klar zu machen. Lancer wird es damit nicht leicht haben. Archer ist mir in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Damals als ich so jung war wie er, habe ich auch die Herzen von vergebenen Frauen für mich erobert.“

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf Riders Gesicht und ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie viele Frauenherzen er erobert und damit Probleme bereitet hatte. An diesem Punkt erröteten Waver und ich in stummer Einigkeit.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Kräutertee und ein paar Bisquits“, mischte Waver sich ein und ich notierte sofort seine Bestellung.

„Dann nehme ich den stärksten Kaffee den es hier gibt. Und die Empfehlungen des Tages.“

Ich zuckte etwas und schluckte schwer, wobei mein Blick zu Waver fiel. Die Empfehlungen des Tages bestanden aus drei Torten und einer gemischten Platte mit Gebäck. Zusammen kostete es 5.000 Yen. Wovon bezahlte Waver das nur alles? Waver nickte mir aber zu und gab mir so zu verstehen, dass es vollkommen okay war.

„In Ordnung, Master. Wartet einen Augenblick. Ich werde Lancer zu euch schicken, wir machen gleich Pause.“

Mit den notierten Bestellungen ging ich in Richtung des Tresens, wo bereits Lancer stand und misstrauisch zu Waver und Rider sah.

„Was machen sie hier?“, fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf, als Zeichen das ich es nicht wusste.

„Hilfst du mir bei der Zusammenstellung der Bestellung von den beiden? Wir setzen uns in unserer Pause zu ihnen und finden es raus.“

Ich zeigte Lancer die Bestellung und er nickte, wobei er sofort zum Teeregal ging und die entsprechende Sorte aus einem Kästchen holte. Ich hingegen ging zum Regal mit den Kaffeebohnen und suchte anhand der Beschilderung nach der stärksten Sorte.

 

Gemeinsam brauchten wir einige Zeit um die Bestellung zusammen zustellen. Die gemischte Platte mit Gebäck dauerte dabei am längsten, da einige der Backteilchen in einem Miniofen erwärmt werden mussten. Doch gemeinsam mit Lancer schafften wir es in einer guten Zeit, so dass wir, auf zwei Tabletts nicht nur die Bestellung von Waver und Rider lieferten, sondern auch unsere Getränke.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich ich unverschämt klingen sollte, aber ihr seid Mitglieder der roten Fraktion, deswegen lasst mich euch fragen, was wollt ihr hier?“

Lancer hatte sich noch nicht einmal richtig gesetzt, da stellte er auch schon die Fragen der Fragen und wischte augenblicklich Riders Lächeln aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen um Erenya gemacht. Ob Feind oder nicht, sie ist eine Vertraute, die nicht aus dieser Welt kommt und die wir gerne in Sicherheit wissen, damit sie unversehrt in ihre Welt kommt“, erklärte Rider ernst und Waver nickte.

„Rider und ich haben lange darüber gesprochen. Und wir haben den Caster unserer Fraktion aufgesucht, in der Hoffnung, dass Caster und sein Master vielleicht wissen, wie wir Erenya sicher aus dem Krieg und zurück nach Hause bringen können.“

Ich wollte gerade einen Schluck von meinem Latte Caramel trinken da hielt ich inne. Der rote Caster. Waver und Rider wussten also wer sie war, wo sie sich befand und vielleicht wussten sie auch, in welcher Beziehung sie zu Archer stand.

„Ihr habt ihnen aber nicht zu viel von mir erzählt, oder?“

„Nur das Nötigste. Aber wie es schien, hat Caster dich bereits im Blick, auch wenn sie uns nicht sagen wollte wieso. Eine sehr angenehme Frau. Sehr klug und gutmütig aber auch sehr geheimnisvoll.“

Ich schloss die Augen und griff zu einem Plunderstückchen, welche Lancer sich für seinen Kaffee genommen hatte. Er sagte nichts dazu, vielleicht auch weil er realisierte, wie automatisch diese Bewegung von meine Seite aus gekommen war.

„Master, dann hat Assassin nicht gelogen.“

Ich nickte und kaute weiter auf dem Plunder herum. Das machte natürlich deutlich, dass Assassins Master auch in Bezug auf andere Punkte nicht gelogen hatte.

„Was ist dein Plan, Erenya?“, fragte Waver schließlich, als ich mit einem Schluck Latte die letzten Krümmel runter spülte.

„Nun... ich will die anderen Master meiner Fraktion treffen. Assassins Master hat mir einen Namen genannt. Kaori Sanada. Er meint aber sie sei kein Bündnispartner. Ihr Servant ist wohl Berserker. Aber ich will mir unbedingt selbst ein Bild von ihr machen.“

Rider und Waver sahen sich an, während ich weitersprach.

„Leider will mir Assassins Master nicht sagen wo ich sie finde. Hey... wenn ich euch den Namen vom Master des roten Lancers nenne, helft ihr mir dann Sanada zu finden?“, fragte ich schließlich. Ich wusste, ich würde wohl doch noch Hilfe brauchen, aber ich wollte mich auch nicht zu sehr von anderen abhängig machen. Wenn ich allerdings einen Deal einging, mit Leuten denen ich vertraute, war es wiederum eine ganz andere Geschichte.

„Eigentlich wollten wir dich fragen... ob du jemanden treffen möchtest“, erklärte Waver, lehnte aber nicht gleich mein Angebot ab.

 


	12. Kapitel 11: Roter Caster

Lancer und ich wischten gemeinsam nach Feierabend die letzten Tische ab. Nach der Pause war ein zweiter Ansturm gekommen, so dass ich gar nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte, Waver und Rider zu antworten. Gleichzeitig war ich froh darüber, denn es gab mir die Chance, darüber nachzudenken, ob ich jemanden treffen wollte.

„Waver und Rider warten sicher draußen. Was meinst du, Lancer. Sollten wir die Person treffen oder nicht?“, fragte ich Lancer schließlich, als er in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe stand und die Kissen für die Sitze aufschüttelte.

„Wir haben ein Bündnis mit Assassins Master und ich vermute, sie wollen uns den roten Caster vorstellen.“

Ich nickte, denn das war ein Gedanke, der mir auch gekommen war. Schließlich hatte Caster uns beobachtet, laut Assassin. Und nun wollten Waver und Rider, dass ich jemanden kennenlernte, kurz nachdem sie diese Frau kennengelernt hatte.

„Ich bin der Meinung wir sollten sie nicht treffen. Assassins Master könnte sonst unsere Loyalität anzweifeln. Und genauso kann es sein, dass sie von dem Bündnis weiß und uns ausschalten will.“

Erneut waren seine Worte wahr. Wir konnten keine dieser Möglichkeiten außer Acht lassen. Und doch, Lancer hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und sah mich an.

„Wenn du sie aber treffen willst, Master, werde ich bereit sein, dich gegen sie zu verteidigen, sollte sie etwas hinterhältiges planen.“

Im Gegensatz zu den Tagen zuvor, klang das doch schon anders. Lancer, wie er jetzt mit mir sprach, war fast schon eine andere Person. Ein angenehmer Sinneswandel, von dem ich hoffte, dass er lange anhielt.

„Mir ist nicht wohl dabei. Wir sollten es daher nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen. Auch wenn ich immer noch vermute, dass es sich bei Caster um Cassandra handelt und sie sicher keine schlechte Person ist, will ich das Risiko nicht eingehen. Ihr Master könnte ein Mistkerl sein.“

„Sprichst du da aus Erfahrung, oder weißt du das aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie?“

Lancer grinste verschmitzt und ich wusste, dass er gerade versuchte mich etwas zu necken.

„Nein, ich hab da nur einen Servant, der mir immer nachsagt ich sei zu unvorsichtig. Und ausnahmsweise will ich ihm zeigen, dass ich Verantwortungsbewusst sein kann.“

Ein leises Lachen kam von Lancer und es erstaunte mich. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich das nicht schon vorzeitig hätte haben können, wenn ich nur ehrlich zu ihm gewesen wäre. Keine Ahnung und ich würde es wohl nie erfahren, denn in dieser Timeline hatte ich diese Entscheidung getroffen.

„Dann besteht ja immer noch Hoffnung für dich, Master.“

„Du musst gerade reden, Lancer.“

Wie sahen einander grinsend an und irgendwie tat es gut, dass wir uns einmal wenigstens einig war. Es würde vielleicht nicht immer so sein, aber die Erleichterung, dass er mit meiner Entscheidung leben würde, nahm mir in gewisser Weise eine Last vom Rücken.

 

Wir beeilten uns und waren schnell fertig damit den Laden für den nächsten Tag bereit zu machen. Der Ladenbesitzer hatte uns noch die Bezahlung gegeben, die wir für den Tag erhalten hatten und ich war froh, dass ich und Lancer zurück ins Hotel gehen würden um dort zu entspannen. Ich freute mich ehrlich auf eine heiße Dusche und eine große Portion Schlaf.

Wie wir es uns gedacht hatten, standen Waver und Rider vor dem Café. Sie hatten wirklich gewartet.

„Gute Arbeit“, lobte mich Waver und ich nickte zum Dank für seine Worte.

„Dürfen wir euch ein Stück weit begleiten?“, fragte Rider schließlich, was mir nur zu deutlich klar machte, dass unser Gespräch von zuvor eigentlich noch nicht abgeschlossen war.

Ich sah zu Lancer, der nickte und mir damit klar machte, dass es für ihn in Ordnung sei.

„Hier in der Nähe ist ein Park. Wir können dort noch etwas mit einander reden.“

Rider verschränkte die Arme und dachte kurz nach, nickte aber schließlich. Er schien zu verstehen warum ich den Park bevorzugte, statt mit ihnen ein Stück weit zu gehen.

„Wie habt ihr euch entschieden? Wollte ihr sie kennenlernen?“ Riders Worte machten deutlich, dass weder Lancer noch ich uns getäuscht hatten. Sie wollten unsere Antwort und es war nur fair sie ihnen zu geben.

„Wir haben uns dagegen entschieden. Aktuell müssen wir fürchten, dass die rote Fraktion versucht die schwarze so schnell wie möglich auszulöschen, noch bevor der schwarze Rider beschworen wurde. Es würde ihnen einen Vorteil verschaffen. Noch dazu hält mich augenscheinlich jeder für das schwächste Glied. Ein gewisser Harway Bursche wollte mich zu einem Duell um die Befehlszauber verführen.“

„Verübeln kannst du es ihnen nicht, nachdem du die letzten zwei Tage Lancers Aura so offen erstrahlen lassen hast... und nachdem du dein Mana in der ganzen Stadt verteilst. Es wird sich rumsprechen, dass du ein Magier der ersten Generation bist und das werden die meisten für sich nutzen wollen. Aber-“

„Aber Caster hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wollte sie dir ein leid antun. Das haben der Bursch und ich sicher gestellt. Sie meinte, sie habe ein Angebot für dich und Lancer.“

Mein Blick wandte sich zu Lancer. Ehrlich, ich war neugierig zu hören, was dieses Angebot war. Doch Lancer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sagte, wenn ihr ihr nicht vertraut, können wir mitkommen und uns das Angebot anhören“, ergänzte Waver und schien selbst zu versuchen uns zu überzeugen. Doch Lancer und ich hatten gemeinsam eine Entscheidung getroffen. Egal was das für ein Angebot war, egal wer bei uns war, ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte Casters Angebot uns das Genick brechen.

„Ich bin dagegen Caster zu treffen. Erenya ist zu involviert mit Archer und dass könnte Caster ihr übel nehmen, oder als Chance sehen, seinen Master zu erpressen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch nicht vertraue... aber das hier ist immer noch ein Krieg und manchmal sind Freund und Feind nur schwer voneinander zu trennen.“

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel daran, dass Harada schon einmal an der Seite eines Feindes gekämpft hatte, weil sie einen gemeinsamen Gegner hatten. Letzten Endes waren Satsuma aber doch übergelaufen und hatten selbst gegen den Shogun rebelliert.

„Ich stimme Lancer zu. Wir sollten auf dieses Treffen verzichten. Noch dazu wollen Lancer und ich uns darauf konzentrieren die anderen Master aus unserer Fraktion zu finden.“

„Dann solltet ihr euch vielleicht den zukünftigen Master vom schwarzen Rider als Ziel nehmen. Er könnte Hilfe brauchen. Nicht nur bei der Beschwörung seines Servants, sondern auch zum eigenen Schutz. Es gibt zwei mögliche Ziele, die einige Mitglieder der roten Fraktion haben könnten. Den schwächsten Master und Servant und den Master ohne Servant.“

„Rider, was sagst du da? Erenya ist nicht in der Lage einen Kampf zu führen. Sie-“

Waver unterbrach, als Lancer seinen Speer erschienen ließ und mit diesem fast schon bedrohlich auf Waver zeigte.

„Was auch kommt, ich werde meinem Master beschützen. Vor alles und jedem. Es wird also niemand so einfach haben, sie zu besiegen. Und ich bin mir sicher, Master weiß auch den ein oder anderen Trick um sich zu verteidigen.“

Überrascht sah ich zu Lancer und fragte mich, ob das ein Anzeichen unseres neuen Bündnisses war. Es machte mich froh, diese Worte zu hören und gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich seine Erwartungen erfüllen konnte.

„Hey, Lancer, vielleicht sollten wir Riders Vorschlag folgen. Sanada kann warten. Aber unser Master vom schwarzen Rider hat eventuell wirklich keine Zeit. Noch dazu, wenn wir ihm helfen, könnten wir ihn als Verbündeten gewinnen.“

Lancer ließ seinen Speer sinken und mir wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, dass Rider nicht eingegriffen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er genug Vertrauen in meinen Servant, dass dieser seinem Master kein Haar krümmte.

„Erenya, was ist dein Plan? Was hast du genau vor?“

Wavers Blick war ernst, als er sich auf die Bank setzte und auf seine Befehlszauber sah. Irgendwie konnte ich mir denken, dass er für sich selbst keine Antwort gefunden hatte und ich selbst war nun nicht gerade bekannt dafür gut durchdachte Pläne zu schmieden.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... ich weiß, dass ich von niemanden dauerhaft abhängig sein will. Im Gegenteil, wenn der heilige Gral mich beschworen hat dann...“

Ich stockte und sah zu Lancer. Was würde er wohl zu meinen Gedanken sagen? Immerhin hatte ich keinen Wunsch und doch war da dieser Gedanke, der sich Tag für Tag mehr erhob. Lancer nickte und signalisierte mir damit, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung war diese Gedanken zu äußern. Vielleicht, weil er sie selbst wissen wollte.

„Wenn der heilige Gral mich beschworen hatte, dann werde ich alles geben, um nicht in irgendeine Rolle gedrängt zu werden. Kein Gral, kein Krieg, keine Regel der Welt wird mich dazu bringen, meine Prinzipien zu brechen. Und wenn ich auch nur irgendeine Möglichkeit finde, dann werde ich alle Servants, die einen respektlosen Master haben, unter meiner Führung sammeln und...“

Ich stockte und sah Waver fest entschlossen an. Ich hatte keinen Wunsch, keinen den der Gral mir erfüllen konnte, keinen dem ich ihn nennen wollte.

„... diesem Krieg ein Ende bereiten.“

Wavers Augen weiteten sich. Mir war klar wie unmöglich mein Plan klang. Vielleicht war es aussichtslos, so ein Ziel zu haben, doch ich gab mich nie mit kleinen Zielen oder kleinen Schritten zufrieden. Ich wollte immer gleich die großen Dinge erreichen. Beim Klavier lernen, beim Geschichten schreiben und nun in diesem Krieg.

„Lancer! Du solltest ihr sagen, dass das unmöglich ist. Wie will sie mehr als einen Servant mit ihrem Mana versorgen?“

Lancer zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kannte die Antwort nicht, aber er würde auch nicht versuchen mir meinen Plan auszureden.

„Erenya, weißt du wie viel Mana es verbraucht einen einzelnen Servant hier zu materialisieren? Einen weiteren wirst du nicht schaffen. Selbst wenn du ausgeprägtere magische Kreisläufe als andere Magier der ersten Generation hast... du wirst diesen Sprung nicht wagen.“

Was Waver mir sagte, war mir bekannt. Ich wusste, dass ich keine zwei Servants für mich verpflichten konnte. Nicht mit meinem Mana. Nicht so. Aber ich hatte Zeitlinien gesehen, in denen es möglich gewesen war.

„Vielleicht... aber... ich brauche nur die Befehlszauber. Mehr nicht. Würde ein anderer Master mir seine geben, wäre der Servant Manatechnisch an seinen alten Master gebunden. Ich hätte aber die Kontrolle, so gesehen.“

„Das wird kein Master machen!“, konterte Waver sofort und ich nickte. Er hatte Recht, kein Master war so dumm und würde seinen Servant freiwillig auf diese Art und Weise hergeben.

„Es gibt aber noch eine andere Weise. Indem zum Beispiel ein Caster einen Servant an sich bindet. Caster verfügen über eigene Manaressourcen, die meist aus ihrem Noble Phantasm kommen. Daher haben sie es leicht ein Bündnis mit anderen Servants einzugehen. Oder aber man bestimmt einen Demi-Master, jemand der das Mana liefert.“

„Du... woher weißt du das alles, wenn es keine Magie in deiner Welt gibt?“

Ich lächelte Waver an und sah gen Himmel. Wenn anderer Magier das nicht wussten, was ich wussten... von Techniken wussten, die ich kannte... ja, vielleicht hatte ich dann eine Chance, auch als Magier der ersten Generation.

„Wir gehen dann mal, Waver. Es war schön euch wieder zusehen. Stellt keinen Unsinn an, ja?“

Ich lächelte und wandte mich von den beiden ab, wobei Lancer es mir gleich tat.

„Warte, Erenya!“, hörte ich Rider auffordernd brummen. Ich sah über meine Schulter zu ihm hinweg und war verwundert, denn aus meiner Sicht, hatten wir alles gesagt, was nötig war.

„Bist du wirklich noch dasselbe Mädchen, dass der Bursche und ich kennengelernt haben?“

Ich war überrascht diese Frage von Rider zu hören. Denn sie machte mir eines klar. Er schien mich auf einmal mit anderen Augen zu sehen.

„In dieser Brust schlägt immer noch das Herz der Person die ihr getroffen habt.“

 

Das Wasser im Bad, welches gerade auf Lancers Körper prasselte, hatte einen beruhigenden Klang. Nach dem Essen war ich darunter geschlüpft, vor ihm und hatte mich danach in den flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt, den sie hier im Lovehotel ausgelegt hatten.

Ich saß gerade auf dem Bett und sah in den traurig drein blickenden Briefumschlag, der mir verkündete, dass wir nur noch 6.200 Yen zur Verfügung hatten. 5.000 dafür würden am nächsten Tag für den sechsten Tag Miete drauf gehen. Lange würden wir nicht durchhalten. Leider.

Ich seufzte und fragte mich, ob es so gut war ein Zimmer, welches man kaum besuchte auch tagsüber zu sparen. Doch wir waren ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Der Cafébesitzer hatte ja bereits angekündigt, dass er uns nicht jeden Tag brauchen würde. Und zum sparen für Lancers Klamotten kamen wir auf diese Weise auch nicht.

Ich musste gestehen, dass ich echt nicht weiter wusste. Ich starrte auf ein Stück Papier und legte meinen Finger darauf. Eine kleine Menge meines Manas umhüllte es und in meinem Geist kam das Bild einer Yennote auf, die ich unbedingt gebraucht hätte. Ein Befehl formte sich dazu in meinen Gedanken und langsam aber sicher, erschien auf dem Papier die Yennote. Es wäre so einfach gewesen. So unglaublich einfach dank einem Projezionszaubers, den ich gelernt hatte, dank der Tatsache, dass ich vor Frau McKenzie meine Befehlszauber verstecken wollte.

Und doch, dass Papier wurde wieder weiß, als ich mein Mana zurückholte und so die Projektion aufhob. Auf diese Weise wollte ich nicht leben, selbst wenn ich die Möglichkeiten hatte. Ich hätte mir nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen können.

„Ist es nicht schlimm, dass Prinzipien einen so wankelmütig machen können?“

Ich zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Dort stand eine Frau, mit langem Haar. Ihre Farbe konnte ich nicht ausmachen, nur dass sie dunkel waren, denn die Frau selbst schien eine magische Projektion zu sein. Was ich aber deutlich erkennen konnte, war eine Halskette, die eng um ihren Hals lag.

„In meiner Heimat sagt man „Hallo“, wenn man in die vier Wände einer Person eindringt“, erklärte ich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, wobei ich mich auf alles gefasst machte.

„Verzeiht, Master des schwarzen Lancer. Ich habe euch nun so lange beobachtet, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, wir würden uns ewig kennen.“

Ich murrte innerlich, während die Frau mir gegenüber mich sanft anlächelte. Rote Fraktion. Die Frage war nur, ob sie ein Master oder ein Servant war. Allerdings erkannte ich auf ihren Händen keine Befehlszauber. Und diese schien sie bewusst so zu halten, dass ich sie sehen konnte. Ein Trick vielleicht? Wenn ich meine Befehlszauber verbergen konnte, würde sie dazu sicher auch in der Lage sein.

„Dann tut es mir leid, aber ich habe dieses Gefühl nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal wer ihr seid.“

Sie lächelte weiter, obwohl meine Worte alles andere als freundlich waren. Eher schneidend. Ich wollte besser gleich klar stellen, dass ich misstrauisch war, bevor sie wirklich noch dachte ich vertraute ihr.

„Ich bin Cassandra. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich euch nicht mehr von mir erzählen muss. In diesem Krieg wurde ich als roter Caster beschworen.“

Mein Misstrauen wuchs und ich sah Caster erwartungsvoll an. Irgendwie hatte ich mir ja schon gedacht, dass sie es war, denn von der schwarzen Fraktion schien keiner es für nötig gehalten zu haben, mich aufzusuchen.

„Ich habe dein Schicksal gesehen. Es ist traurig. Geholt aus einer anderen Welt um in diesem Krieg zu sterben“, erklärte Cassandra und ich fragte mich, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte. In ihrer Geschichte war sie als Seherin bekannt, doch wegen eines Fluches hatte niemand ihr geglaubt. War es ihr Fluch, dass ich ihr nicht glaubte oder einfach Misstrauen?

„Du bist uns Servants ähnlicher als die anderen Master. Ich habe es gesehen, du kannst Dinge vollbringen, die ein anderer Master nicht zu tun vermag. Und doch werden es diese Dinge sein, die deinen Untergang unterschreiben.“

Sie wusste es also. Sie wusste, dass ich nicht wie die anderen Master war. Und daraus machte sie kein Geheimnis, dass sie es wusste.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte ich und reagierte nicht auf das was sie von mir zu wissen glaubte. Vision hin oder her.

„Mein Master und ich haben ein Angebot für dich. Wir bieten dir Geld und eine Unterkunft für die Zeit des Krieges.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie an. Wirklich? Ein Master der roten Fraktion bot mir so etwas an? Wofür? Mit der Unterkunft hätte ich mich angreifbarer gemacht. Vor allem dann wenn der Master die Unterkunft gut genug kannte.

„Aha. Aber das bietet ihr mir nicht umsonst an, oder? Ihr wollte etwas dafür.“

Cassandra nickte lächelnd und hob ihre Hand, wobei sie in dieser ein Bild erzeugte, dass eindeutig das Profil von Archer zeigte.

„Wir wollen nur, dass du Paris von Troja tötest. Ich glaube sogar, du bist ein Master der es ohne Servant schaffen kann. In der Regel kann ein gewöhnlicher Master das nicht. Aber du bist wie wir Servants. Du wurdest vom heiligen Gral beschworen. Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass du so etwas schaffen kannst.“

Paris... Archer. Sie wollte, dass ich ihn auslöschte. Eine bitte die eigentlich vollkommen indiskutabel war.

„Und dann? Wenn Archer ausgelöscht wurde? Wer ist dann der nächste? Ich? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich diesen Deal eingehe?“

„Mich und meinen Master müsst ihr nicht fürchten. Wenn Paris von Troja besiegt wurde, nehme ich seinen Platz als Servant bei Uehara-san ein. Wir würden dann auf derselben Seite kämpfen. Und mein Master würde nicht in der Lage sein euch ein Haar zu krümmen.“

Es war nicht so, dass ich ihren Worten oder Visionen nicht glaubte. Es war Misstrauen, das wusste ich nun ganz sicher. Warum sollte Casters Master das mitmachen? Was war der Sinn hinter der Sache? Und wusste Assassins Master davon?

„Stell dir vor, wie Lancer dich respektieren würde, wenn du es schaffst mit eigener Hand einen Servant zu besiegen. Alleine, ohne seine Hilfe. Ich habe es gesehen, er respektiert dich. Er achtet dich nicht. Er sieht dich nur als Frau, an die er wegen der Befehlszauber gebunden ist.“

Sie sagte sie wusste vieles. Vielleicht stimmte da auch, doch sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie Lancer und ich nun zueinander standen. War das der Grund warum sie aufgetaucht war, nachdem er nicht in diesem Zimmer war?

Ich lauschte. Das Wasser rauschte immer noch. Mann brauchte der Kerl lange um sich zu duschen.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Das ist eine Entscheidung die ich zu so später Stunde nicht mehr treffen will.“

Cassandra nickte verständnisvoll und lächelte. Sah sie sich als Siegerin? Wusste sie, dass ich zustimmen würde? Oder wusste sie bereits dass ich ablehnte? Cassandra als Gegner zu haben war nicht ideal. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie die Zukunft sehen konnte. Wie wollte man so jemanden besiegen? Alleine sicher gar nicht.

„Wir geben euch Zeit, bis der schwarze Rider erscheint. Als Zeichen, dass wir es ernst meinen, wird mein Master euch eine Kleinigkeit zukommen lassen. Auch wenn ihr vor habt abzulehnen, hoffen wir, dass ihr dieses Geschenk annehmt.“

Es war genauso spontane Worte des Abschieds wie die der Begrüßung. Ein Geschenk... ein Zeichen, dass sie es ernst meinten...

Ich wartete einige Zeit lang, bis ich mir sicher war, dass ich nicht von Caster gesehen wurde. Mein Blick glitt zum Handy, welches auf dem Tisch lag. Assassins Master und ich... wir hatten ein Bündnis gegen Caster. Caster die mir eben ein Angebot unterbreitet hatte, wenn ich dafür Paris tötete... Paris... der mehr Freund als Feind für mich war und dem ich so viel schuldete.

„Das Ränkespiel hat wohl begonnen...“, wisperte ich leise und fragte mich kurz, ob meine Worte gegenüber Rider und Waver nicht doch zu hoch gegriffen waren. Ich war kein Kiritsugu Emiya, der weit genug planen konnte, um bis zum Schluss zu überleben... Ich war auch kein Shirou Amakusa Tokisaka der genug über diese Kriege wusste um alles in die Wege zu leiten. Oder...

Ich stoppte in meinen Gedanken und sah auf. Ich war nicht Kiritsugu oder Shirou... ich war Erenya und wenn ich diesen Krieg wirklich kämpfen würde, dann würde ich das auf eigene Art und Weise tun.

„LANCER!“, rief ich und sah wieder zu dem Handy. Wie gut, dass ich mein Mana auch in dieses hatte fließen lassen. Von der Ferne eine SMS zu schreiben und so dafür zu garantieren, dass andere es nicht bemerkten, hatte Stil. Der Film „The Call“ hatte mich dazu inspiriert. Immerhin hatte dort auch ein abgehaktes Händchen einen Anruf durchgeführt.

Das Wasser stoppte. Die Bewegungen im Bad wurden hektischer. Ich hörte die schnellen Schritte Lancers und wie ein Pfeil kam er aus dem Bad geschossen. So wie Gott ihn einst geschaffen hatte. Vollkommen nackt... ohne Handtuch und wirklich wirklich wirklich gut gebaut.

Seine Haare hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht und einige Strähnen legten sich auf seine breiten Schultern nieder, wodurch Rinnsale von herablaufenden Wasser über seine Brust glitten und in die Konturen seiner definierten Muskeln liefen. Hinab das erste Pack, zum zweiten... zum legendären dritten und schließlich noch tiefer. Meine Blicke hafteten nicht einmal lange auf seiner Narbe, sondern wollten mehr von seinen tieferen Regionen sehen. Ich konnte meine Blicke einfach nicht von ihm abwenden und gleichzeitig spürte ich, wie meine Wangen erröteten. Vor mir stand ein gut bestückter Mann... Ein nackter... gut bestückter Mann... Ein Mann der aussah wie ein Charakter, den ich in einem Spiel verehren gelernt hatte.

„Master, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Er stand nackt vor mir... in einem Love Hotel und nannte mich Master. Lancer war wirklich ein grausamer Mann, mir das just in diesem Moment anzutun.

Ich schluckte schwer und zwang mich von ihm zu sehen. Doch das Bild hatte sich bereits in meine Erinnerungen gebrannt. Und noch viel mehr... Dieser Anblick hatte Vorstellungen in mir geweckt, die mich selbst nur noch verlegener machten.

„Erstmal... zieh dich an... Danach müssen wir reden. Wir hatten Besuch“, nuschelte und bemühte mich dabei ernst zu klingen und nicht erregt. Es war ein peinlicher Moment, den ich eigentlich mit niemanden hatte teilen wollen.

 

Er gab mir genug Zeit mich zu beruhigen, als er sich anzog. Und genauso schnell, wie er in Sachen mir gegenüber saß, hatte ich ihm von Casters Angebot berichtet. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet mir, dass er nicht erfreut war und dem ganzen misstrauisch gegenüber stand.

„So ein Angebot zu machen... um den Master zu wechseln? Das halte ich für seltsam.“

Ich nickte und trank einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, die ich aus unserer selbst gefüllten Minibar geholt hatte.

„Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Master das wirklich will. Also das sie sich Uehara anschließt. Zumal es nichts an Ueharas Fraktion ändern wird. Eher wird Caster dann ein schwarzer Servant.“

„Zwei Caster in einer Fraktion... das könnte zum Nachteil für die rote Fraktion werden.“

Ich nickte und beugte mich etwas weiter vor, wobei ich Lancer etwas von seinen frittierten Hähnchenstücken klaute.

„Wobei es auch ein Problem sein kann, seinen Archer zu verlieren...“

Ich dippte mein Stück in die Currysoße und schob mir den Bissen in den Mund, während Lancer die Arme verschränkte und weiter nachdachte.

„Was wenn... der rote Master von Caster und Uehara zusammen arbeiten?“

Als hätten Lancers Worte mir die Erinnerung wie man ordentlich schluckte, genommen, blieb mir der Bissen förmlich im Hals stecken. Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an etwas, dass Archer erwähnt hatte. Ein Gedanke, der mir nicht gekommen war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du solltest nicht so schlingen, Master“, mahnte mich Lancer und ich sah ihn böse an. Geschlungen hatte ich sicher nicht und er musste mich nicht bemuttern.

„Idiot...“, murmelte ich und klaute erneut ein Stückchen von seinem frittierten Fleisch. Doch dieses Mal, kaum dass ich es in den Dip getunkt hatte, hielt Lancer mich am Handgelenk fest und führte den Bissen zu seinen eigenen Lippen.

„A-Archer hat mir... also er hat mir erzählt, dass dein Katalysator für den Partner Ueharas gedacht war. Dieser ist aber gestohlen worden. Es kann gut sein, dass sie den Gurt aufgaben und stattdessen ein anderes Relikt genommen haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Uehara genug finanzielle Mittel besitzt.“

Vorsichtig leckte Lancer etwas von dem Dip, welcher auf meine Finger getropft war, ab. Irgendwie war er gerade gruselig, so auf Tuchfüllung. Das war ich einfach nicht gewohnt.

„Hast du Assassins Master informiert?“

Ich nickte und schluckte schwer. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich verstand, wie locker er meine Hand festhielt, bevor ich sie wegzog.

„Ja. Ich habe... einen Plan. Irgendwie. Er wird dir vielleicht nicht gefallen, aber ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen. Wir müssen Archer unter allen Umständen beschützen. Noch dazu, ist dies meine Chance Uehara Archer zu stehlen, so wie ich es versprochen habe.“

„Caster wird das sicher nicht zulassen. Hast du das in deinem Plan bedacht?“

Ich nickte und sah auf meine Hand. Natürlich hatte ich es bedacht. Assassins Master musste nun nur noch mitspielen und ich konnte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.

„Wir haben Zeit, bis der schwarze Rider auftaucht. Wir sollten diese Zeit also gut nutzen und unsere Vorbereitungen treffen. Und natürlich den Master des schwarzen Riders finden.“

„Meinst du Assassins Master wird uns helfen?“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich das nicht, doch was war schon seine Wahl? Wir waren Bündnispartner und hatte vor, Caster aus dem Rennen zu werfen. Warum sollte er also nicht bei unserem Plan helfen?

 


	13. Kapitel 12: Vorbereitung

Wenn ich es nicht schon vorher geahnt hätte, so wäre mir an diesem Morgen wirklich bewusst geworden, dass ich keinerlei Privatsphäre in dieser Welt mir hatte. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Assassin, der an einem Tisch saß und eines der Bücher las, welche ich am Abend zuvor mit Lancer besorgt hatte. Hoffentlich gefiel ihm die Lektüre, denn sie beschäftigte sich mit Hellseherei.

Er legte aber das Buch beiseite, als er bemerkte, wie ich die Augen öffnete und sah mich an.

„Du bereitest dich auf den roten Caster vor, wie ich sehe.“

Ich setzte mich verschlafen auf, rieb mir die Augen und sah zu Lancer, der am Boden lag und noch den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief.

Ich nickte und gähnte herzhaft und hasste es, dass ich Morgens kaum zu etwas zu gebrauchen war. Meine Denkleistung war gerade nicht einmal bei 50 Prozent angekommen und die Prozessoren fuhren noch hoch.

„Es ist nicht leicht einen Seher zu überraschen oder auszutricksen“, murmelte ich und versuchte mich vorsichtig aus dem Bett zu kramen, ohne dass ich Lancer dabei in die Rippen oder sonst wohin trat.

„Hast du durch die Bücher eine Möglichkeit gefunden?“, fragte Assassin neugierig und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich war beim Fussende aus dem Bett gestiegen und ging in die Küche, um mir aus dem Kühlschrank einen kühlen Caramel Macchiato zu holen. Das würde ich brauchen um einigermaßen denkfähig zu sein.

„Das heißt, du hast noch keine Idee?“

„Wird schwer. Man weiß nicht, was Caster gesehen hat und was nicht. Das erschwert das ganze. Man muss um Ecken und Kanten denken und einen Weg schaffen, der in ihren Visionen nicht einmal zur Debatte stand. Das heißt man muss sowohl davon ausgehen, dass sie ihren Sieg sah, als auch ihre Niederlage. Und selbst dann kann man nicht gewiss sein, dass sie es nicht gesehen hat.“

Ich öffnete den Macchiato und setzte ihn für die ersten Schlucke an.

„Und wie sieht dein Plan dann aus? Mein Master ist sehr interessiert daran, wie er dich unterstützen kann.“

Ich leckte den Rand des Bechers ab und verschloss ihn wieder, bevor ich zu Assassin ging und mich hinsetzte.

„Gute Frage. Ich bin einige Szenarien durchgegangen. Dein Master soll mir auf jeden Fall zwei Self-Geis Scrolls vorbereiten. Ich weiß leider nicht wie es geht, aber ich weiß, dass dieser Vertrag bindend ist. Auf Lebzeiten und darüber hinaus.“

„Willst du Casters Master dazu bringen dich in Ruhe zu lassen? Was ist dein Plan damit und warum zwei?“

Assassin schien wirklich interessiert. Doch ich wusste nicht, wie viel ich sagen konnte. Ob Caster nicht gerade eine Vision von diesem Gespräch hatte.

„Ich vertraue mehr darauf, das Caster diesen Vertrag unterzeichnet. Deswegen sollen Casters und mein Zeichen drauf sein. Hier...“

Ich schob Assassin ein Papier entgegen, welches dieser sofort nahm und öffnete. Doch seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Da steht nichts.“

„Doch, da steht genug. Allerdings wird mein Mana es erst sichtbar machen, wenn dein Master es in den Händen hält. Darauf stehen die Bedingungen für beide Parteien. Dein Master soll mein Mana dann auf beide Self Geis Scrolls übertragen. Das wird denke ich unsere Siegchancen erhöhen. Was sie nicht sieht... wird ihre Schwäche sein.“

Assassin starrte noch einige Sekunden auf das Papier. Ihm schien eine Frage auf den Lippen zu brennen. Eine wichtige.

„Sie könnte gesehen haben wie du das hier geschrieben hast. Ist dir das klar?“

„Kennst du unsichtbare Tinte. Wenn sie nur die Bewegungen sieht, kann sie die Worte vielleicht nicht klar deutlich erkennen. Ich habe die Anweisungen mit Mana geschrieben.“

Assassin faltete das Papier und ließ es verschwinden. Keine Ahnung wo Servants ihre Gegenstände verschwinden ließen.

„Es gibt eine Bedingung, die mein Master stellt, dafür dass er dir hilft.“

„Hä?“

Ich hatte gerade meinen Becher Macchiato wieder geöffnet, um einen weiteren Schluck zu trinken, als Assassin plötzlich zu sprechen begann. Bisher war ich davon ausgegangen, dass Assassins Master und ich ein Bündnis hatten. Da war Hilfe doch selbstverständlich, oder etwa nicht?

„Er will, dass du dem Master vom schwarzen Berserker aus dem Weg gehst. Das ist alles.“

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass mir Assassins Master nahe legte, mich nicht mit Sanada zu treffen. Warum? Etwas stimmte nicht und doch war Sanada gerade mein geringstes Problem.

„Also schön... vorerst. Mir bleibt ja keine andere Wahl.“ Es passte mir nicht, denn mein Plan sah vor die anderen Master ins Boot zu holen. Gleichzeitig weckte es Misstrauen. Was hatte Assassins Master nur mit Sanada? Und warum hatte er sie mir gegenüber erwähnt, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich sie traf? War sie vielleicht eine Verwandte von ihm, den er beschützen wollte? Oder gab es eine andere Verbindung?

„Mein Master lässt dich auch wissen, dass du, solltest du etwas brauchen, einfach Bescheid sagen sollst. Er verfügt über die Mittel dir zur Verfügung zu stellen, was du benötigst.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? So ganz selbstverständlich? Hallo?

„Äh warte... Mit Mittel meinst du-“

„Geld, Bücher... was du halt brauchst.“

„Und das sagt ihr mir erst jetzt?“

Assassin zuckte mit den Schultern und ich konnte in seinen Augen ablesen, dass er gerade nur einen Gedanken hatte. „Du hast ja nicht gefragt“

Ich murrte innerlich, schüttelte aber schließlich den Kopf. Es brachte ja nichts über verschüttete Milch zu weinen. Das Kind war in den Brunnen gefallen und immerhin wusste ich das jetzt. Die Frage war nur, wie abhängig wollte ich mich von Assassins Master machen. Oder von irgendeinem anderen Master.

 

Irgendwie konnte ich den ganzen Tag über meine Blicke einfach nicht von Lancer nehmen. Das Erlebnis ihm am Abend zuvor nackt gesehen zu haben, war immer noch allgegenwärtig. Wenn ich ihn in seinem Butler Outfit ansah, konnte ich nicht anders als mir vorzustellen, wie er lasziv an seiner Krawatte zog, der erste Knopf bereits geöffnet war und sein Kehlkopf hervorblitzte. Unter seiner Kleidung konnte ich förmlich das Sixpack und die stählerne Brust erahnen. Es war just dieser Moment, in dem ich Lancer dafür hasste, dass er wie Harada aus Hakuouki aussah. Und vor allem, weil ich mit jeder Faser meines Körper um Beherrschung ringen musste.

Nur mühsam brachte ich es fertig, meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, als die Türklingel ertönte. Ich war immerhin dran den nächsten Kunden zu bedienen. Und Freude oh Freude, da stand die Person auf die sich scheinbar alles fixierte. Zumindest im Moment. Archer. Unsere Blicke trafen sich sofort und ich konnte spüren, dass Lancer, kaum dass Archer mich angelächelt hatte, angespannt schien. Und doch konnte er nichts tun und musste mir den Prinzen überlassen.

„Willkommen, Master“, begrüßte ich Archer mit einer Verbeugung.

„Hallo, Erenya. Irgendwie werde ich dieser Worte niemals müde. Zu hören wie du mich Master nennst. Seit unserer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, gehst du mir nur noch weniger aus dem Kopf.“

Ich errötete und erinnerte mich nur zu gut an den Abend, an dem Lancer mich daran gehindert hatte, eine Dummheit zu begehen.

Er beugte sich etwas zu mir hinab, lächelte verspielt, achtete aber in einer gewissen Weise darauf Abstand zu halten. Wer wusste schon, was Lancer ihm gesagt hatte.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn wir alleine sind, können wir das Masterspiel gerne bis zum äußersten treiben“, flüsterte er und ich wich zurück, wobei ich mein Gesicht so abwandte, dass er meine Röte nicht sehen könnte.

„Folge mir zu deinem Platz, Master.“

Ich versuchte mein Herz zu beruhigen und wies Archer einen Platz, an den er sich setzen konnte. Er musste es wirklich auf die Spitze treiben. Eine, die mir sehr unangenehm war.

„Du solltest nicht glauben, dass das so schnell passiert, Master“, flüsterte ich, als Archer sich an seinen Platz setzte. Verwundert sah er zu mir auf. Er war vielleicht ein Gigolo, ein Womanizer, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er starb und gleichzeitig konnte ich ihm nicht sagen, dass man hinter ihm her war. Noch dazu wollte man mich auf ihn anheuern.

„Du vertraust mir doch, oder?“, fragte ich und sah Archer ernst an. Selbst wenn ich es ihm nicht sagen konnte, weil es einfach besser war, das weniger Leute von der Sache wussten, wollte ich wenigstens Gewissheit darüber haben, dass er mir vertraute.

„Natürlich. Aber du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Selbst wenn du es ein wenig härter-“

Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf den Mund und gebot ihn so zu schreiben. Das hier war zu ernst als das ich wollte, dass er sagte, was er dachte.

„Ernsthaft... vertraust du mir. Würdest du dein Leben in meine Hände legen?“

Ich hielt meine Hand weiter an seinem Mund, hoffte einfach, dass er nickte. Doch sein Blick wurde ernst. Sanft griff er nach meiner Hand, zog sie von seinem Mund und küsste die Innenflächen. Es kitzelte einen kurzen Moment lang, bevor ich die Wärme und Sanftheit seiner Lippen spürte, die mir mehr als nur Antwort genug waren.

„In diesem Leben gibt es niemanden, den ich mehr vertraue wie dir. Also ja, ich würde mein Leben in deine Hände legen. Ich sehne mir sogar den Tag herbei, an dem du mich meinem Master stiehlst.“

Seine Blicke hatten etwas warmes, vertrauenswürdiges. Er meinte es ernst. Das spürte ich just in diesem Moment. Er wartete nur darauf, dass ich ihn stahl.

„Archer, was kannst du mir von Cassandra erzählen?“

 

Archer schien es im Café wirklich zu gefallen. Er unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit eine der anderen Maids, was ich von der Ferne beobachtete. Er war genauso charmant wie zu unserer ersten Begegnung und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mit mir anders umsprang. Waren das vielleicht auch die Gedanken der Maid, der er gerade ein Kompliment darüber gemacht hatte, dass die Schleife im Haar ihr super stand?

„Eifersüchtig, Master?“, fragte mich Lancer, der gerade dabei war einen Tee für eine Kundin vorzubereiten.

Ich wandte mich zu ihm und fragte mich, wie er darauf kam, dass ich eifersüchtig sein sollte. Hoffte er das? Wollte er das? Machte ich den Eindruck?

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich frage mich nur, ob er mich anders behandelt als andere Mädchen hier. Oder ob er jedes Mädchen individuell behandelt.“

Lancer legte gerade zwei Stück Zucker auf den Untersetzer der Teetasse und legte eine Zimtstange daneben. Jede seiner Handbewegungen schien überlegt, vorsichtig. Etwas das man ihm nie zugetraut hätte, aber gut Hakuouki Shinpachi hätte ich auch nicht zugetraut, dass er auf Literatur stand.

„Glaub mir, er behandelt alle Mädchen gleich... außer dich. Aber das sollte er dir irgendwann selbst erklären. Vielleicht wenn er in unserem Team spielt.“

Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue. War das so ein Männerding? Oder was wollte mir Lancer sagen? Ich verstand nur, dass er es nicht mehr abwegig fand, dass ich mir Archer schnappen und retten würde. Diese Freude über soviel Akzeptanz, konnte ich aber nicht lange genießen, denn mein Handy vibrierte, weswegen ich es sofort herauszog und die Nachricht von Assassins Master las.

„Der schwarze Caster hat mich kontaktiert. Er ist bereit bei der Troja-Problematik zu helfen. Ich habe Caster von dir berichtet und das du etwas planst. Wahrscheinlich wird Caster in Kontakt mit dir treten.“

Ich murrte leise und fragte mich, ob Assassins Master das mit Absicht machte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er wusste, wer Caster war, oder viel mehr welches Geschlecht er oder sie hatte. Und doch hielt er es geheim. Schande auf sein Haupt.

Lange grummeln, konnte ich aber nicht, denn eine weiter SMS wurde empfangen und ich öffnete sie sofort.

„Der Hafen in zwei Tagen. Lagerhalle 6. Du solltest in zwei Tagen am späten Nachmittag dort erscheinen.“

Ich blinzelte etwas und sah zu Lancer, der über meine Schulter blickte und die Nachricht ebenfalls las.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte ich und wollte wissen, was er über diese Nachricht dachte. Als derjenige, der ja gegen das Bündnis mit Assassin und seinem Master gewesen war, hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn er abgelehnt hätte und doch, überraschte Lancer mich.

„Sollten wir uns ansehen. Vielleicht will unser Caster sich dort mit dir treffen. Oder wir treffen Assassin. Vielleicht hat er dann die Self-Geis Scrolls fertig.“

Ich nickte und stimmte zu. Es gab viele gute Gründe dieser Einladung zu folgen. Wobei der Grund mit den Self-Geis Scrolls vielleicht schon zu spät sein konnte. Der schwarze Rider konnte jederzeit erscheinen und damit mussten alle Vorbereitungen für Archers Rettung beendet sein.

„Wir reden nach der Arbeit darüber. Ich muss diesen Zimttee zu der Dame an Tisch fünf bringen.“

Er ging hinter mir vorbei und ich folgte ihm mit meinen Blicken. Die junge Dame an Tisch schien sehr erfreut, als Lancer bei ihr stand. Er stellte behutsam den Tee vor ihr ab, flüsterte ihr etwas zu und lächelte. Neid. Er lächelte sie an. Ich seufzte, denn ich erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich nur zu gerne mit der Dame getauscht hätte.

 

Ich räumte gerade Archers Tasse weg und wischte den Tisch. Archer selbst saß immer noch da und hatte bereits eine weitere Tasse und ein Stück Kuchen bestellt.

„Du, Erenya~?“, fragte Archer plötzlich und ließ mich zu ihm aufsehen.

„Würdest du, wenn ich dich ganz lieb bitte, ein Lied für mich singen?“

Ich hätte fast die Tasse fallen lassen, als ich hörte, was Archer da fragte. Und in Gedanken spießte ich ihn dafür auf, was er hier gerade andeutete.

„Die Maid vorhin hat mir erzählt, dass es für 5.000 Yen ein Karaoke Special gibt. Die Maid deiner Wahl singt ein Lied deiner Wahl. Also, würdest du für mich singen?“

Ich räusperte mich etwas und versuchte mich zu fangen. Was Archer hier forderte war einfach nur peinlich und unpassend, wenn man bedachte, in was für einer Lage er steckte. Wobei er von seiner Lage nicht einmal wusste.

„Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut im singen. Glaub mir das willst du nicht hören.“

„Mh... das bezweifle ich. Fräulein Maid, ich will das Karaoke Special und ich möchte, dass du singst.“

Er ließ mir keine Wahl, denn er verkündete es so laut und euphorisch, dass er damit die anderen Maids und Butler ansteckte, die anerkennend applaudierten. Bis auf Lancer, der Archer misstrauisch ansah.

„Hier ist die Karte, Master. Welches Lied soll Maid Renya spielen?“

Eine andere Maid tänzelte an mir vorbei und reichte Archer eine Karte, die wie unsere Menükarten aussah, hinter der sich aber wohl eine Liste aller möglicher aktueller und alter Lieder befand, die die Maids hin und wieder sangen.

„Ah, ich glaube den Song kenne ich. Erenya soll für mich Eiyuu Unmei no Uta singen.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Das Lied? Wirklich? Der Titel klang genauso wie das Opening von Fate/Apocrypha aber das konnte nicht sein. Sicher war das nur ein Zufall.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da drückte eine meiner Kolleginnen mir ein Mikrofon in die Hand und flüsterte mir noch ein „Hals und Beinbruch“ entgegen. Ich hatte noch nie hier in diesem Café singen müssen. Und ich hoffte, Archer würde es nicht bereuen.

Die Musik setzte ein und fast schon wie von selbst fand ich die Worte, die dieses Lied brauchte und es war der Titelsong von Fate/Apocrypha.

 

 _Sore wa oroka naru na_  
Daga toki wa motomu  
Fukutsu no eiyuu  
Sono monogatari o 

 

Das schlimmste an diesem Song war, dass ich nicht eingesungen war. Und die Tonhöhe daher eher gequält als flüssig erreichte. Und obwohl hier und da der ein oder andere schiefe Ton in der Höhe lag, lächelte Archer, während er an meinen Lippen hing. Und da ich japanisch dank dem Gral verstand, wusste ich irgendwie instinktiv, warum Archer dieses Lied gewählt hatte. Es war nicht hundert Prozent ein Liebeslied. Eher die Geschichte eines Masters, der nur einen Wunsch hatte. Mit seinem heldenhaften Servant siegreich zu sein, die Welt zu verändern und auch nach den Kämpfen gemeinsam leben zu können. Wollte Lancer mir damit etwas sagen? Oder wollte er sich für einen Moment lang der Illusion ergeben, dass ich diese Worte wirklich an ihn richten konnte?

 

 _Kanashii sekai ni_  
Negai o hitotsu inoru  
Aishiteru  
Sayonara no serenaade

 _Hito wa eranda kyousou o_  
Sono hata o takaku kakage  
Tasha no ue ni tate

 

 _Yami o harai susume_  
Ooku ushinau to mo  
Jiyuu o kono te ni  
Jidai no hasha to naru  
Tettsui o kudase  
Samatageru mono yo  
Kono sora moyashite  
Nido to kaeshi wa shinai

 

Es hatte etwas bitteres dieses Lied zu singen. Uns standen aktuell genug Leute im Weg. Genug Magier, die mich als Master los werden wollten. Die es wahrscheinlich für das beste hielten und dann nur zu gerne Lancer als ihren Servant übernommen hätten. Und doch durfte ich jetzt meiner Angst nicht nachgeben, oder meinen Zweifeln. Ich musste kämpfen, ich würde kämpfen und ich würde nicht alleine sein.

 

“ _To give up who you are_ _  
_ _and live without your faith_ _  
_ _is more regrettable than dying,_ _  
_ _than dying so young.”_

Es waren nur wenige Zeilen und ich spürte, wie ich wirklich immer sing fester wurde, was wohl daran lag, dass ich aufgewärmt war. Die hohen Töne gelangen mir besser, so dass ich das Lied bis zum Schluss wirklich durchhielt. Und doch war ich erleichtert als es vorbei war.

„Du hast Recht, Erenya. Ich hätte das nicht fordern sollen. Nun haben alle gehört wie du singst, dabei sollte es ein Lied nur für mich werden.“

Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich Archers Worte werten sollte. Als Kompliment? Als Lob? Oder war da doch eine geheime Kritik versteckt?

„Nie wieder, Archer. Nie wieder“, murrte ich und gab das Mikrofon meiner Kollegin, die es mir abnahm.

 

Ich war froh, als wir endlich das Café schließen konnten und der Tag damit vorbei war. Zum Glück zahlte niemand einfach so 5.000 Yen für das Karaoke Special. Niemand außer Archer, der freudig und glücklich nach Hause gegangen war.

Lancer und ich wollten uns gerade auf dem Weg machen, als wir von dem Ladenbesitzer aufgehalten wurden.

„Sano, Renya, wartete doch bitte. Heute kam jemand vorbei, der wollte, dass ich euch das hier gebe.“

Fragend sah ich zu dem Besitzer, der mir einen Briefumschlag entgegen hielt. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Assassins Master so schnell mit den Self Geis Scrolls fertig wurde. Einen Tag würde das mindestens dauern. Und der Briefumschlag war auch nicht groß genug für zwei Scrolls.

Ich nahm ihm den Umschlag ab und sah ihn mir genauer an. Es stand nichts geschrieben, kein Adressat, kein Absender. Was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man es persönlich abgegeben hatte.

„Uhm, Danke.“

Er nickte nur, schloss den Laden ab und ging seiner Wege, wobei er dabei noch ein „Bis morgen“, murmelte. Er war scheinbar einer der Menschen, die kaum dass der Laden abgeschlossen war, abschalten konnte.

Neugierig wie ich war, konnte ich aber nicht länger warten und öffnete den Briefumschlag. Darin befand sich ein Schlüssel und ein Stück Papier. Ich reichte Lancer den Schlüssel, während ich das Papier rauszog und las was darauf geschrieben stand.

„Wie versprochen, ein kleines Geschenk zum Zeichen dass wir es ernst meinen. Diese Dachwohnung gehört nun euch.“

Darunter stand noch eine Adresse geschrieben. Ich wusste sofort von wem dieses Geschenk kam.

„Und?“, fragte Lancer, der sich in der Zwischenzeit den Schlüssel genauer angesehen hatte.

„Hier steht die Adrese zu einer Wohnung... Könnte gefährlich sein. Also eine Falle. Wollen wir sie uns dennoch ansehen?“, fragte ich und grinste Lancer an, der sofort zu wissen schien, was die Antwort von mir aus war. Und das ich ihn nur fragte um höflich zu sein.

„Wir werden aber vorsichtig sein. Es könnte sich um eine Falle handeln. Halt die Augen am besten gut offen. Jedes Steinchen könnte Teil eines Bannkreises sein. Glaubst du, du kriegst das hin, Master?“

Da waren sie doch noch die Zweifel. Und doch störte es mich nicht. Stattdessen nickte ich und sah mir noch einmal die Adresse an. Als hätte Caster gewusst, dass ich mich nicht auskannte, erschien plötzlich eine Art Plan, wie ich zu dem Ziel kommen würde. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie von meinem Plan wusste?

 

Wir hielten die Augen und Ohren offen, als wir bei der Wohnung ankamen. Es schien alles sicher und auch Lancer machte keine Anstalten, dass es irgendwo einen magischen Bannkreis oder dergleichen gab. Das Haus stand an einer sehr abgelegenen Stelle und ebenso wirkte sein inneres vereinsamt und abgelegen.

Perfekt um jemanden zu assassinieren. Immerhin würde Caster das an einer Stelle tun, wo Unbeteiligte gegebenenfalls nicht einbezogen wurden.

Unsere Schritte hallten im Treppenhaus wieder. Es waren nur vier Etagen. Ich ließ meine Finger über das Geländer fahren, während ich Treppe um Treppe nahm. Ich tastete so weit ich mit meinem Manafluss kam, dieses Haus ab, suchte nach Hinweisen auf einen Hinterhalt. Doch es fühlte sich vollkommen normal an.

„Lancer?“, fragte ich und sah meinen Partner an, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass es wohl soweit sicher war. Und doch waren wir beide angespannt.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was sie uns schenken wollen“, erklärte Lancer und versuchte dabei so natürlich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Vielleicht einen gedeckten Tisch, wie bei der kleinen Prinzessin Sara.“

Seine Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe und ich wusste, dass er diese Referenz wohl nicht verstand.

„Schon gut, nicht so wichtig.“

Stück für Stück näherten wir uns der obersten Etage und schließlich, vor der Tür der Dachgeschosswohnung, hielten wir inne.

Ich nahm den Schlüssel, steckte ihn vorsichtig ins Schlüsselloch und wartete einige Sekunden. Wie schon bei dem Treppenhaus, ließ ich mein Mana durch die Tür und den Schlüssel fahren, tastete mit meiner seelischen Essenz nach anderen Dingen, die das bloße Auge nicht sehen konnte und spürte am Ende nichts.

„Nichts“, erklärte ich und sah Lancer an, der nickte und mir deutlich machte, dass er zuerst rein wollte. Sanft schob er mich beiseite, drehte den Schlüssel und öffnete so die Tür, die in unsere vielleichtige Unterkunft führen sollte.

Zentimeter für Zentimeter, zog er sie auf und aus meinem Blickwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass sich im inneren etwas Mobiliar befand. Ein Schränkchen, eine Standlampe...

Weiter und weiter öffnete sich die Tür. Lancer schlüpfte hinein, gab mir aber das Zeichen, dass ich draußen warten sollte. Ich nickte und blieb an der Tür stehen. Nahe genug um selbst reinzugehen, wenn mich jemand von hinten angreifen wollte.

„Master... die Luft ist rein aber...“ Lancer stoppte und ich betrat ebenfalls die Wohnung. Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und näherte mich Lancer, der inmitten eines Wohnzimmers stand, in dessen Mitte ein Esstisch war.

Mein Blick richtete sich gen Boden, denn die Dielen knarzten, was es unmöglich, für normale Menschen machte, uns anzugreifen, ohne dass wir es bemerkten. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Ich konnte Lancers Fußspuren erkennen. Staub lag förmlich Meterdick auf dem Boden. Und nicht nur da, auch auf der Lampe, dem Regel, dem Tisch... Diese Wohnung war schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. Eindeutig.

„Ziemlich schmutzig hier. Müssen wir wohl vorher reinigen, wenn wir einziehen wollen. Was meinst du, Lancer? Wie bedenklich ist die Lage hier?“

Lancer ging tiefer in die Wohnung hinein. Zu dem Fenster, welches mit Vorhängen zugezogen war. Er schob vorsichtig etwas von dem schweren, dunkelblauen Stoff zurück und lugte hinaus.

„Mir gibt zu denken, dass Caster und sein Master wissen wo wir sind. Wenn wir Archer ausschalten, wüsste es auch Uehara. Hier sind wir ziemlich abgeschnitten. Keiner würde merken wenn man uns angreift. Noch dazu sind die Fluchtmöglichkeiten rar. Strategisch ist es eine dumme Wahl...“

Lancer stoppte und sah mich an. Ich fragte mich, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Es war so schwer aus seinen Blicken zu lesen.

„Es ist perfekt für uns.“

Sein Blick blieb weiterhin ernst und doch konnte ich ein sanftes Lächeln aus seinen Worten hören. So als wollte er mir sagen „Es würde zu dir passen.“ Ein Fakt der mich zum Grinsen brachte. Denn wenn es darum ging eine dumme Entscheidung nach der anderen zu treffen und dann doch noch etwas draus zu machen, von dem niemand es erwartete... ja, dann war es wohl wirklich perfekt.

„Dann bereiten wir alles für unseren Einzug vor. Wir haben das Love Hotel Zimmer noch für zwei Tage. Wir können dann ja planen, wie wir diese Wohnung am besten nutzen.“

Lancer nickte und lief noch etwas durch die Räumlichkeiten, um sich alles genau anzusehen. Ja, es würde keine kluge Idee sein, Casters Geschenk anzunehmen, aber es würde ganz gut in meine Pläne passen.

 


	14. Kapitel 13: Schwarzer Caster

Ich war müde, denn viel Schlaf hatte ich die letzten Tage nicht bekommen, was daran lag, dass Lancer und ich direkt nach der Arbeit zu der Wohnung gegangen waren, um diese aufzuräumen. Wir wollten die Dachgeschosswohnung so schnell wie möglich auf Vordermann gebracht haben, denn das Geld wurde knapp und ich wollte unter keinen Umständen länger im Love Hotel bleiben.

Hier hatten wir alles, zwei Futons, einen Kühlschrank, einen Ofen und vor allem Ruhe. Viel davon, denn so schnell würde sich hoffentlich kein Servant und sein Master hier her verirren.

„Master, putzen ist auch nicht gerade deine Stärke, oder? Du hast hier geputzt und dennoch kann ich im Staub meine Fußspuren sehen.“

Ich murrte und knuffte Lancer in die Seite, als er sich neben mir platzierte und auf eine Stelle verwies, die ich zuvor geputzt hatte. Ich konnte keine Fußspuren sehen.

„Wirst schon alt, was? Ich sehe keine Fußspuren.“

Ein sanftes Knuffen war die Antwort auf meine Worte, zusammen mit einem „Oi“. Ich sah zu Lancer auf und konnte dieses Lächeln in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ist ja gut, ich wische noch einmal dort.“

Ich schob den Eimer voll Wasser mit dem Fuß in die Richtung, von der ich wusste, dass ich sie wohl nochmal wischen musste. Einfach, damit Lancer Ruhe gab und keinen Grund hatte mich länger zu necken.

Ich wurde allerdings in meinem Tun gestört, als es bei uns an der Tür klingelte. Verwundert sahen Lancer und ich einander an. Wir hatten niemanden davon erzählt, dass wir hier einziehen würde. Weder dem roten Caster, noch Assassins Master. Noch dazu waren wir immer sehr vorsichtig gewesen, wenn wir diesen Ort aufsuchten. Doch scheinbar nicht vorsichtig genug.

„Öffnen wir?“, fragte Lancer, als es ein zweites Mal klingelte. Ich dachte nach und fragte mich, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass der Angreifer klingeln würde. Ich umklammerte den Wischmop und ließ ihn mit Magie am buschigen Ende erhärten. Selbst wenn es ein Feind war, ohne Kampf würden weder Lancer noch ich von der Welt gehen.

„Schauen wir nach, wer es ist.“

Lancer nickte und ging in Richtung der Tür. Er hielt aber inne und sah mich.

„Steckt in deiner Linken oder Rechten mehr Kraft?“, fragte er plötzlich und ich blinzelte. Woher sollte ich das wissen? Doch wenn ich darüber nachdachte... ich trug meine Taschen immer auf der Rechten Seite. Selbst die schweren Einkaufstaschen.

„Ich denke rechts. Wieso fragst du?“

„Du solltest den Mop mit der linken Hand vorne führen, damit du rechts mit deiner Kraft zustoßen kannst.“

Ich sah auf den Mop, den ich mit beiden Händen mittig gehalten hatte. Da Lancer aber ein Speerkämpfer war, wusste er schon wovon er sprach, weswegen ich wie beschrieben den den Mop anfasste.

„Ich öffne dann mal die Tür, Master.“

Ich nickte, fest entschlossen und bereit mein Leben zu verteidigen. Ich blickte in den Flur hinaus, sah zu Lancer, der den Türöffner betätigte und schließlich die Tür aufmachte.

Meine Anspannung wich aber, kaum dass ich den Riesen sah, der Lancer überragte und sich etwas vorbeugen musste, damit er noch in die Wohnung sehen konnte.

„Das ist also eure neue Behausung. Sieht etwas herunter gekommen aus.“

„Rider, das ist nicht das erste, dass du über die Unterkunft von jemanden sagen solltest!“

Ich schmunzelte als ich die Stimme Wavers hörte. Den Kleinen konnte ich wohl nicht sehen, weil Lancer davor stand, und mir so die Sicht verbarg.

„Was wollt ihr hier?“, fragte Lancer und schien nicht erfreut. Verübeln konnte man es ihm nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass wir wirklich niemanden von unserer neuen Unterkunft berichtet hatten.

„Nun, als unser Caster uns erzählte, dass sie euch eine Unterkunft organisiert hat, diese aber nicht ganz bewohnbar ist, haben Rider und ich entschieden, dass wir euch etwas unter die Arme greifen. Außerdem haben Großmutter und Großvater noch ein paar Einweihungsgeschenke mitgegeben. Etwas Küchenbesteck, Geschirr und was sie sonst noch beim ausmisten gefunden haben. Sie lassen dich grüßen und würden sich freuen, wenn du mal wieder vorbei kommst.“

Lancer machte etwas platz und ließ Waver voran die Wohnung betreten. Er stellte auf einen leeren Regal eine Tüte mit einigen Kleinigkeiten ab, bevor er sich mehr ins Innere wagte.

„Wirklich sicher lebt ihr hier nicht. Ich denke aber, dass euch das bewusst ist“, erklärte Waver und lief durch die Wohnung um sich alles genauer anzusehen.

„Sieht mehr nach Abstellkammer aus“, hörte ich ihn murmeln, und wusste, dass er mit Sicherheit das Schlafzimmer meinte, in dem noch einige Möbel aufgestellt waren, die Lancer und ich nach der Reinigung in den Flur oder in den Wohnbereich verschieben wollten.

„Wir wollten erst einmal in Küche, Flur und Wohnzimmer sauber machen. Dafür haben wir die Möbel erst einmal in den Schlafbereich geräumt.“

„Von wir kann nicht die Rede sein, Master. Du hast so schwächliche Ärmchen, dass ich alles alleine machen musste.“

Schmollend sah ich zu Lancer, der breit grinste und von dem ich mich fragte, warum er das gerade gesagt hatte. Sicher wollte er mich ärgern.

„Das Problem kenne ich. Der Bursche hier kann auch nicht viel tragen. Es wird Zeit, dass er ein Mann wird und ein paar Muskeln zulegt.“

Ich konnte förmlich mit Waver mitfühlen, als ihm Rider einen Klaps auf den Rücken gab und er förmlich nach vorne stolperte. Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, was mir verriet, wie fest Rider wirklich zugeschlagen haben musste. Wenig Kraft für ihn, war viel zu viel Kraft für ihn und auch für mich, soviel stand fest.

„Wir helfen euch. Zu Zweit schafft ihr das kaum alleine, wenn ihr einziehen wollt. Rider wird Lancer danach helfen die Möbel an den passenden Ort zu stellen.“

Waver nahm mir den Mop ab, worauf die Spitzen erschlafften und er wieder das wurde, was er war. Ein einfacher Mop.

„Nun dann fangen wir doch mal an. Ich wollte schon immer einmal sehen, wie das einfache Volk arbeitet und es am eigenen Leib erleben.“

Alexander lächelte und nahm einen Lappen, den er sofort in den Eimer Wasser tunkte. Er zog ihn wieder raus und schien nicht einmal gewillt zu sein ihn auszuwringen, wodurch der Boden klitschnass wurde.

„RIDER! Du musst den Lappen auswringen! Du überschwemmst die gesamte Wohnung!“

Es würde ein Chaos sein, soviel war mir sicher und doch konnte ich nicht anders als über Wavers Gezeter zu lachen.

 

Lancer und ich wussten, dass wir nur noch einmal zum Love Hotel gehen würden um unsere Sachen zu holen. Die Wohnung war sauber, die Möbel standen und zu viert saßen wir an einem Küchentisch, auf dem vier Becher standen. Drei gefüllt mit Bier, einer mit Tee.

Rider hatte ein großes Fass Bier mitgebracht und angestochen. Weil es so Brauch war, hatte er erklärt. Als ich Waver hatte fragen wollen, hatte dieser nur den Kopf geschüttelt, scheinbar sollte ich die Frage gar nicht erst aussprechen.

„Was ist los, Erenya? Warum trinkst du nicht? Entspricht das Bier nicht der Tradition?“, fragte mich Rider, als er sah, wie zweifelnd ich auf das Bier sah. Wie sollte ich ihm nur erklären, dass ich in der Regel kein Bier trank und wenn nur mit Cola gemischt? Gleichzeitig wollte ich Rider nicht enttäuschen, nachdem er schon das Fass zu Ehren unseres Umzuges mitgebracht hatte.

Ich sah in den Becher und musste plötzlich an etwas denken, als ich die Schaumkrone erblickte. Ich lächelte, musste an meinen Vater denken, der zu Familienfeiern immer Bier trank.

„Es passt schon. Wo ich herkomme, aus Deutschland, da ist Bier förmlich eine Art Nationalgetränk. Weißbier, Schwarzbier, Weizen... es gibt so viele Sorten.“

Ich hob den Becher an und nippte an dem Schaum. Schon dieser hatte den bierigen Geschmack. Nicht so stark wie er in meiner Erinnerungen aus Deutschland war. Aber dennoch, war da dieser Unverkennbare Geschmack. Derselbe Geschmack auf der Zunge, den ich als Kind immer hatte, wenn ich von der Bierkrone genascht hatte.

Und plötzlich zerriss diese Erinnerungen mir ein kleines bisschen das Herz.

„Master, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Ich stellte den Becher ab und nickte, wobei ich versuchte mir verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel zu wischen.

„Ich musste nur gerade an meinen Vater denken. In meiner Welt. Als ich jünger war hat er mich Zuhause immer von der Schaumkrone naschen lassen. Meine Mutter war davon nicht wirklich begeistert, aber was sollte sie tun? Kinder sind Kinder. Später durfte ich sogar mit meinen Eltern mit einem kleinen Glas Sekt anstoßen. Sie hatten da extra ein Glas nur für mich. Und zu Neujahr habe ich auch immer von der Bowle bekommen. Aber wieder die kleine Portion. Andere Eltern hätten da wohl einen Wutanflug vom feinsten bekommen, aber vielleicht war es auch gut so, dass meine Eltern das gemacht haben. Ich war nie daran interessiert mich besaufen zu müssen. Ich kannte das Gefühl wie es ist angetrunken zu sein. Noch dazu kann ich mich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern, dass ich wirklich zu viel getrunken habe. Aber sonst hatte ich immer einen guten Umgang mit Alkohol.“

Ich lächelte und genoss es für diesen Moment in den Erinnerungen meiner Kindheit zu schwelgen.

„Es ist wahr, verbietet man einem Kind etwas, so will es das umso mehr. Und wenn es sich dem übermäßigen Genuss im erwachsenen Alter hingibt“, erklärte Rider verstehend und nickte. „Deine Eltern sind wahrlich weise und können stolz darauf sein, dass sie dich als Tochter haben.“

Ich musste wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen, als ich Riders Worte hörte. Ich wusste, dass meine Eltern stolz auf mich waren und immer zu mir hielten. Selbst wenn ich die größte Macke an den Tag legte.

„Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen, wenn sie lange nichts mehr von dir hören, oder?“, fragte Waver und ich nickte.

„Sicher, meine Mutter ist überfürsorglich, aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich bin das Kind von dem alle sagten, dass sie es niemals groß kriegen würde. Und nun sitze ich hier... erwachsen, fähig auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Manchmal kann ich es selbst nicht glauben.“

Ich konnte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen, denn ich gab mir immer Mühe nach außen hin stark zu wirken, nicht zu weinen. Lancer schien das zu bemerkten und griff nach meiner Hand, drückte sie und hielt sie einfach. So wie schon einmal.

„Es ist alles gut, es ist schön in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, aber ich glaube, dafür ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Wir haben einen Krieg vor uns und müssen alles geben um zu gewinnen oder einfach zu überleben.“

„Du hast also immer noch vor zu kämpfen und... Servants unter deine Führung zu bringen?“

Ich sah Waver an und nickte, wobei ich erneut zu dem Becher griff. Ich hob ihn an meine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck.

„Die ersten zwei... sind schon in Planung oder eher Vorbereitung. Ich muss das einfach tun um sie zu retten. Alle beide.“

Fragend sahen sich Rider und Waver an. Ich überlegte, ob ich es ihnen sagen sollte, oder nicht.

„Der Caster eurer Fraktion hat vor unseren Archer auszuschalten und sich dann dessen Master anzuschließen.“

Die Augen der beiden weiteten sich, als Lancer ihnen von Casters Plan erzählte. Scheinbar konnten sie es nicht glauben. Was kein Wunder war, denn ihr Caster war bereit sie zu verraten.

„Dieser Krieg, ist schon jetzt alles andere als gewöhnlich“, murmelte Rider und schien sich ebenfalls dessen bewusst zu sein, was für Probleme auf sie zukommen würden.

„Du hast also vor Archer zu retten?“

Ich trank einen Schluck von dem Bier im Becher und fragte mich kurz, ob es aus einem Glas besser schmecken würde. Ich nickte allerdings und stellte den Becher wieder ab.

„Richtig. Unter allen Umständen.“

„Deswegen weißt du also so viel wie man einen Servant trotz Mangel an Manas an sich binden kann.“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als Waver glaubte, eine Erkenntnis erlangt zu haben. Es war nicht dieser Grund, dass ich das alles wusste.

„Ich habe sie aus meiner Welt. Die Möglichkeiten. El-Melloi hatte seine Verlobte benutzt, um seinen Lancer eine feste Form zu geben. Sie hat das Mana gestiftet. In einer anderen Zeitlinie hat ein Caster mit einem Rule Breaker einen Servant beschworen und ist damit selbst zu einem Master geworden. Eine andere Zeitlinie, in der es auch diesen Fraktionskrieg gab, wies Möglichkeiten auf, wie man einen Servant für sich gewinnen kann. Er kann auch freiwillig die Seiten wechseln und das Bündnis mit einem Master schließen, ungeachtet der Menge an Servants die er hat. Allerdings ist für diese Variante viel Mana möglich. Deswegen hatte eine Seite seinen Caster gebeten den Servant an sich zu binden. Ich bin mir aber sicher, es gibt viel mehr Möglichkeiten. Ein Servant benötigt Mana um sich zu materialisieren.“

„Es ist gefährlich. Man kann zwar das Mana aus seiner Umgebung beziehen... allerdings ist das nicht gerne gesehen. Und es trifft auch nur auf Servants zu. Caster können das Mana anderer entziehen um sich zu halten. Aber das ist Wahnsinn. Zwar ruht in allen Dingen Mana von kleiner Menge, aber man beraubt diesen Dingen ihrer Lebensgrundlage. Du solltest daher nicht einmal mit diesem Gedanken spielen!“, erklärte Waver und schien sich Sorgen zu machen, dass ich einen Pfad einschlug, den er nicht gut heißen konnte.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe genug Mana. Und jeden Tag wird es ein bisschen mehr. Ich bin also nicht auf das Mana anderer Dinge angewiesen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, inwieweit meine Existenz hier denen eines Servants gleicht. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu Ruler kein Noble Phantasm, aber wenn es nach Cassandra geht, kann ich dank meiner Beschwörung durch den heiligen Gral, einen Servant mit meinen eigenen Händen töten. Das ist etwas, dass ein Master nicht kann.“

„Aber du bist ein Master!“, setzte Waver ein und erhob sich entsetzt von seinem Platz. Rider hingegen lugte über seinen Becher und bedachte mich mit einem ruhigen prüfenden Blick.

„Es ist damit unmöglich, dass du einen Servant umbringen kannst!“

Ich lächelte bitter und trank meinen Becher Bier leer. Den nächsten fordernd, schob ich ihn zu Rider, der ihn mir zugleich füllte.

„In einer anderen Zeitlinie hielt man es auch unmöglich, dass ein Servant zum Master wird... oder ein Homunculus. In einem Gralskrieg, gibt es nicht viele Regeln. Eine davon besagt, dass alles passieren kann.“

Ich nahm den Becher von Rider wieder ab und setzte erneut einen Zug an.

„Master, du solltest nicht zu viel trinken. Wir haben heute noch eine Verabredung“, mahnte mich Lancer und ich murrte. Manchmal konnte er einfach nicht anders als mich zu belehren. Aber ich konnte auch nicht erwarten, dass er von heute auf Morgen komplett mit dem Genörgel aufhörte. Und wenn man es aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtete, hatte er Recht.

„Schade, ich wollte euch gestandene Servants unter den Tisch saufen.“

Ich grinste Lancer an, dessen Brustkorb sich sehr deutlich hob und senkte, als er leise seufzte.

Rider hingegen brach in lauten Gelächter aus und klopfte mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so als hätte er einen wirklich, wirklich guten Witz gehört. Vielleicht traute der Große mir nicht zu, dass ich es schaffen würde. Gut, diese war vielleicht auch nicht der richtige Moment. Doch irgendwann, während des Krieges, würde ich einen Master und seinen Servant unter den Tisch saufen. Geistig setzte ich diesen Wunsch auf meine Prioritäten-Liste.

 

Ich hatte nach dem zweiten Becher nur noch einen halben mit Bier getrunken und da Lancer und ich noch ein paar der Möbel an ihren rechten Platz gerückt hatten, war ich recht schnell wieder ausgenüchtert.

Am Hafen standen wir vor der Lagerhalle, die uns Assassins Master genannt hatte. Ein Blick zu meinem Lancer zeigte mir, dass auch er angespannt war. Wir beide wussten nicht, was uns hinter diesen Toren mit der eingefassten Tür, erwarten würde.

„Wir sollten unserem Verbündeten mehr vertrauen, meinst du nicht, Master?“

Seine Bemerkung hatte etwas ironisches. Vor allem weil er damit klar machte, dass er selbst unsicher war, ob es so gut war hier zu sein.

„Sollten wir wohl. Allerdings traue ich niemanden weiter, als ich ihn werfen kann.“

Ich grinste, denn Lancer sah mich an und musterte mich ausgiebig.

„Dann führst du ein sehr trauriges Leben.“

Böse sein konnte ich ihm für diese Bemerkung nicht. Anhand der Tatsache, wie viel ich beim Möbel schleppen gejammert und gemeckert hatte, war klar, dass er so eine Meinung hatte. Dennoch, knuffte ich ihm in die Seite.

„Gehen wir. Vielleicht springt etwas für uns beide dabei raus.“

„Was sollte für mich raus springen, Master?

Das war wirklich eine gute Frage. Auf die ich leider keine Antwort, oder einen witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte.

„Gehen wir einfach.“

Ich griff nach der Türklinke, drückte sie nach unten und öffnete die Tür langsam. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass uns nichts erwartete.

„Ihr müsst euch nicht fürchten, Master von Lancer.“

Eine weibliche Stimme hallte durch den Raum und wie von selbst entriss es mir die Tür, die aufschwang und das Innere preis gab. Ich konnte so die Frau sehen, die inmitten der leeren Lagerhalle stand. Angeleuchtet von dem Licht, welches durch die Fenster schien.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr vorsichtig seid, aber als Caster eurer Fraktion, müsst ihr das nicht. Weder mein Master noch ich, werden euch heute an diesem Abend etwas tun.“

„Nur an diesem Abend nicht?“, fragte ich misstrauisch und trat in die Halle ein. Ich konnte spüren, wie Lancer sich umsah, als er mir folgte. Er war genauso angespannt wie ich.

„Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Solange beide Fraktionen stehen und Ihr der Master unseres schwarzen Lancers seid, habt ihr nichts zu fürchten. Ebenso wenig, wenn ihr eure Befehlszauber oder euren Servant verlieren solltet.“

Ich spürte, dass Lancer sich entspannte. Ein gutes Zeichen, dass mir verriet, dass wir wohl wirklich nichts zu verlieren hatten.

„Der Master von Assassin ist mit meinem Master dasselbe Bündnis eingegangen, wie mit euch. Er hat uns auch berichtet, als wir in Kontakt mit ihm traten.“

„Warum habt ihr ausgerechnet Assassins Master kontaktiert?“, fragte ich, denn es gab ein paar Dinge, die mir noch unklar waren. Warum hatten sie ausgerechnet Assassins Master kontaktiert?

„Weil Assassin wusste, dass wir in Kontakt mit dem roten Caster kamen. Sie hatte uns aufgesucht und gebeten uns gegen Archer zu verbünden. Ihr scheint wichtig zu sein, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Um herauszufinden, was diese Frau plant, hat mein Master dem Bündnis zugestimmt. Allerdings mahnte er auch zur Vorsicht, denn ihre Fähigkeiten Dinge sehen zu können, sind sowohl gefährlich für ihre, als auch für unsere Fraktion. Damit wir besser operieren können, agieren wir getrennt, weswegen ich Assassins Master kontaktierte. Und sein Master erzählte uns von euch.“

Ich verschränkte die Arme, abwartend, was Caster noch zu erzählen hatte. Allerdings war es vollkommen logisch, dass ich als Verbündete von Assassins Master auch die restlichen Bündnispartner treffen sollte.

„Wir wollen euch auch um Hilfe bitten, da ihr näher an den roten Caster heran zu kommen scheint. Als Teil unseres Bündnisses, werde ich für die Zeit, in der der rote Caster lebt, euer Servant sein. Neben eurem Lancer. Allerdings nur, wenn es zur Priorität wird, den roten Caster auszuschalten.“

Ich konnte spüren, dass Lancer mich ansah. Abwartend, was ich zu diesem Angebot sagen würde. Eines stand fest, unsere ganze Situation wurde immer verworener. Es wirkte wie eine Domino-Kette, die sich langsam aufstellte und nur darauf wartete zu fallen. Meine Verbindung zu Archer, die Tatsache, dass Assassin mich wegen dem roten Caster zu einem Bündnis überredet hatte... der rote Caster, der mich nur wenige Zeit später aufgesucht hatte, um ein Bündnis zu schließen, dass nur dazu diente Archer zu töten und nun Caster, der ein Bündnis wollte um den roten Caster zu ermorden. Ränkespiele... und ich wusste, dass ich keine Kontrolle über all das haben würde, wenn ich mir zu viel aufbürdete. Doch gleichzeitig gab es mir so viele Gelegenheiten meine Pläne zu verwirklichen.

Ich sah Caster an. Sah in ihre lilafarbenen Augen, die dunkler wirkten als die lilafarbenen Haare. Ihre Kleidung, ein einfaches Kleid in fliederfarbenen Tönen, mit modernen Schnitt, sagte mir nichts über ihre historische Geschichte. Scheinbar hatte sie es extra gewählt um zu verbergen, wer sie mal gewesen war. Einzig ihre helle Haut gab mir Preis, dass es sich bei ihr schon einmal um keine ägyptische oder afrikanische Heldenfigur handelte... wobei auch die Servants einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihr äußeres hatten. So wie Cheiron es getan hatte, in Fate/Apocrypha. Und doch wusste ich, dass diese Frau etwas in ihrem Leben bewirkt und getan hatte, dass ihr die Klasse eines Casters verschafft hatte.

„Was haltet ihr von meinem Vorschlag? Ihr könntet auf diese Art und Weise Archer retten. Ich helfe auch mit Freuden dabei, Ihn an euch zu binden.“

Sie wusste es also. Sie kannte meine Pläne, dass ich Uehara ihren Servant entreißen wollte. Seltsam war nur, dass sie mir helfen wollte. Selbst wenn es darum gehen sollte, den roten Caster auszuschalten.

„Ihr würdet wirklich helfen einen anderen Master seiner Rolle zu beklauen, nur um den roten Caster auszuschalten?“

Ich war misstrauisch und sah zu Lancer. Ihm selbst schien das ganze suspekt.

„Unsere Fraktion hätte damit keinen Verlust. Wir würden unseren Archer nicht verlieren. Außerdem glauben wir, dass ihr Archer effektiver einsetzen könnt. Er mag zwar Paris von Troja, mit einem schlechten Ruf sein, aber es scheint... dass sein Noble Phantasm nützlich sein kann. Ein Pfeil der genau das trifft, was Archer will. Uehara mag sich nicht bewusst sein, wie mächtig diese Technik ist. Und sie wird sie auch nicht richtig einsetzen können, wenn sie es sich mit ihrem Servant verscherzt.“

Ich konnte spüren, was Caster meinte. Archer vertraute mir, im Gegensatz zu seinem derzeitigen Master. Und ich vertraute Archer. Das alleine war wohl genug Ansporn für den Prinzen aus Troja, um sein Bestes geben zu wollen. Ich fragte mich, wer hier die Waffe sein sollte, Archer oder Ich.

„Im Klartext, ihr wollt mich ebenfalls nur benutzen. Was wenn ich ablehne? Schafft ihr mich dann aus dem Weg?“

„Nein. Als Bündnispartner von Assassins Master, wollen wir dann dennoch einen Pakt mit euch eingehen, der besagt, dass wir einander nicht angreifen. Ich und mein Master euch nicht, ihr und Lancer uns nicht.“

„Ihr wollt meinen Master also in eine Zwickmühle zwingen. Sie dazu zwingen, nicht eingreifen zu können, wenn ihr den roten Caster angreift.“

Caster lächelte. Lancer hatte sie durchschaut und das in jeglicher Hinsicht. Das hier war eine ungünstige Lage... Selbst wenn jede Variante ihre Für und Wider hatte. Ein Nicht-Angriffspakt hatte den Vorteil, dass ich auf kurze Zeit vor einem anderen Master sicher war. Allerdings würde mein Bündnis mit dem roten Caster das ebenfalls garantieren, natürlich nur wenn es so lief, wie ich es mir vorstellte. Theorie und Praxis waren aber selten gute miteinander befreundet.

Dieses Angebot warf meine ganzen Pläne ein Stück weit durcheinander. Ich spürte, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor. Doch Archers Rettung war viel zu wichtig, ebenso die, des roten Casters.

„Mein Master wird sich euer Angebot überlegen.“

Ich sah auf zu Lancer, der auf einmal die Entscheidung zu fällen schien. Für mich. Was sollte das? Fiel er wieder in alte Muster zurück?

Und doch war es wohl die beste Entscheidung vorerst. Ich musste Lancer wohl danken, dass er mir die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte.

„Lancer hat Recht. Wir überlegen es uns.“

„Lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit. Wir sind es nicht, die gerade alle Stricke in der Hand halten.“

Ich fragte mich, was sie mir damit sagen wollte. Gab es jemanden, der gerade alles dirigierte? Der rote Caster vielleicht? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wandte mich ab. Jetzt darüber nach zu denken, würde mich zu einer unschönen Entscheidung zwingen.

 

In der Nacht endlich in unseren eigenen vier Wänden zu sein, hatte was beruhigendes. Doch die Worte von Caster gingen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Lage spitzte sich zu. Viel zu schnell. Unkontrollierbar. Ich fürchte, dass ich die Kontrolle verlieren würde, wenn ich nun die falsche Entscheidung traf.

„Master? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich Lancers Frage hörte. Ich fühlte mich so dumm, dass ich geglaubt hatte, klar zu kommen. Einigermaßen clever zu sein. Doch gerade fühlte ich mich schwach und dumm. Zweifel keimten auf. Zweifel, ob ich Archer wirklich retten konnte, oder ob das nicht nur ein naiver Wunsch von mir war. Ob ich Archers Vertrauen nicht betrog.

Ich spürte, wie Lancers Hand nach meiner suchte und sie ergriff. Er drückte sie fest, so wie er es tat, wenn ich weinte.

„Master, du bist nicht allein. Und du musst das nicht alleine tun. Ich bin dein Servant, also benutz mich auch und glaub nicht, dass du diesen Kampf alleine führen musst. Außerdem, hast du noch einen Joker in deinem Deck.“

Ich sah auf. Was wollte Lancer mir sagen? Was?

„Archer... Ich mag den Typen nicht. Aber selbst wenn du einen Nicht-Angriffspakt mit Caster eingehst, kannst du den roten Caster retten. Denn Archer wird nicht an diesem Pakt gebunden sein. Und du musst auch nicht Archers Master sein, damit auf dich hört. Er vertraut dir und er wird dir helfen, komme was wolle.“

Ich schluckte schwer, als Lancer mir das so deutlich sagte. Er schien schon jetzt weiter zu denken wie ich. Und gleichzeitig gab er mir eine Gewissheit, die ich beinahe vergessen hatte. Ich war nicht allein. Ich hatte Mittel und Wege, die vielleicht nicht einmal unsere Gegner und Verbündeten kannten.

„Meinst du... wir haben eine Chance?“

„Vielleicht nicht gerade die Größte. Wir sind aktuell der Spielball. Eine ungünstige Position, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber, du bist der Spielball, Master. Das ist der Grund, warum wir auf irgendeine Art und Weise ihre Pläne gegen sie verwenden werden.“

Die Angst hatte mich immer noch im Griff. Doch sie schwand in kleinen Teilen. Ich war nicht alleine. Lancer war bei mir. Archer irgendwie auch. Ich war nicht... alleine.

 

Lancer hatte sich schlafen gelegt, doch ich konnte einfach kein Auge zu machen. Ich saß im Wohnzimmer am Tisch und sah auf ein Blatt Papier, welches leer vor mir ruhte. Genauso fühlte ich mich. Ich hatte geplant hier meine Pläne nieder zu schreiben, doch es kam keine Ordnung in meinen Kopf rein.

„Ihr seid wirklich spät noch wach, Master des schwarzen Lancer.“

Ich musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass mir gegenüber eine Projektion des roten Caster erschienen war. Sie hatten alle scheinbar keinen Sinn für gutes Timing.

„Ist der schwarze Rider erschienen, oder warum bist du hier?“

„Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ihr hattet ein Treffen mit eurem Caster. Ihr solltet der Frau nicht trauen. Sie und ihr Master versuchen mich zu beseitigen und haben sich wie das trojanische Pferd in meine Reihen geschlichen. Sie glauben ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe den Verrat bereits gesehen.“

Ich lächelte bitter. Natürlich hatte sie das. Der rote Caster war einfach nur unglaublich mächtig mit seiner Fähigkeit. Die Frage war, wie viel wusste sie von meinen Plänen?

„Wenn du das weißt... warum bist du dann hier?“

„Um mir eine nützliche Verbündete zu wahren. Lasst euch nicht auf euren Caster ein. So verlockend das Angebot auch ist. Es wird euch nichts gutes bringen.“

Ich sah auf und war verwundert. Hörte ich da aufrichtige Sorge in den Worten des roten Casters? Was für ein Spiel wurde hier gespielt?

„Ich könnte dich auch verraten, wenn ich das Bündnis mit dir eingehe.“

Sie lächelte und nickte. Das war fast schon gruselig, zu wissen, dass mein Gegenüber, genauso wie ich, versuchte alles zu planen.

„Euer Verrat, würde mich nicht den Kopf kosten. Außerdem...“

Sie stoppte in ihren Worten und lächelte weiterhin. Was wusste sie? Was hatte sie gesehen?

„Was ist dein Wunsch, Cassandra von Troja?“

„Ich will dieses Mal Taten sprechen lassen, wenn man meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenkt. Deswegen darf ich nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Und was ist mit euch, hat sich euer Wunsch schon kristallisiert?“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an.

„In einer meiner Visionen, haben wir miteinander gesprochen. Und ihr hattet einen Wunsch, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob andere Master dazu in der Lage sind."

„Was für einen Wunsch?“

„Du wirst ihn spüren, wenn es soweit ist.“

So plötzlich wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie wieder und ließ mich mit mehr Fragen zurück als ich brauchte.

 


	15. Kapitel 14: Ränkespiele

Die Nacht in meiner Unterkunft war mehr als kurz gewesen, denn ich hatte kaum ein Auge zugemacht. Nur kurz hatte mich der Schlummer heim gesucht und in eine Welt der Träume geschickt, in der ich Tod und Verderben sah. Machtlos etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ein Stimmenwirrwarr hatte sich in diese Träume geschlichen. Die Stimme von Assassin, des roten Caster, des schwarzen Caster, Lancers... Sie schienen auf mich einzureden und ich wusste nicht, auf wen ich hören sollte. Sie schienen sich zu einer einzigen Stimme zu vereinen, einer Stimme die mir vollkommen fremd war und nach mir rief.

Es war ein Traum und erst als diese Gewissheit sickerte, erwachte ich. Mein Herzschlag war unruhig, meine Gedanken wirr und doch kristallisierte sich eine Sache ganz deutlich heraus, als ich neben mir sah. Ich war nicht alleine. Lancer war hier... Archer war ebenfalls an meiner Seite. Ich war nicht allein. Just dieser Moment sorgte dafür, dass ich genau wusste, was ich tun würde. Alles was fehlte, war die Sicherheit, dass Lancer mitspielte. Eine neue Variation meines Plans.

Ich erhob mich aus meinem Bett, plötzlich so klar wie an keinem Tag zuvor, und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch lag immer noch das leere Blatt Papier. Daneben der Stift, dessen Tinte mit meinem Mana erfüllt war. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte ich Assassins Master die Anweisungen zukommen lassen. Mit dem Befehl nur für ihn die Schrift sichtbar zu machen. Sonst wäre die Tinte nur normale Tinte gewesen.

Mir war egal, wie weit der rote Caster meine Pläne kannte. Sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie von meinem Verrat wusste. Wahrscheinlich kannte sie sogar den Inhalt der Self Geis Scrolls. Es machte also keinen Sinn mehr darüber nachzudenken ob sie was wusste oder nicht. Lancer hatte Recht. Ich war der Spielball. Alle glaubten, dass sie mich benutzen konnten und das war etwas, dass ich an dieser Situation hasste. Ich konnte nicht selbst aktiv werden. Wie der rote Caster es selbst wollte, so fürchtete auch ich die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Kontrolle die ich seit meiner Ankunft noch nie hatte. Es gab somit nichts zu verlieren. Ich konnte es mir nur erkämpfen. Und mit Riders erscheinen, würde dieser Kampf beginnen.

 

Lancer war ziemlich spät aufgestanden. Das Frühstück stand bereits auf dem Tisch, die Pläne waren fertig geschrieben.

„Hätte gedacht du schläfst länger“, merkte Lancer an und grinste, wobei er zum Tisch ging und seinen Stuhl zurück zog.

„Mir lagen die Ereignisse quer im Magen. Und eine Frage.“

Lancer griff zur Tasse mit dem Tee, hielt aber inne und sah mich an. Er schien zu wissen, dass dies nicht das Gespräch eines scheinbar frisch vermählten Ehepaars werden würde, dass wir sowieso nicht waren.

„Du sagtest mal, dass du auf die Person hörst, die deine Befehlszauber hat. Was wenn ich einen davon auf jemanden übertrage? Würdest du ihn als Demi-Master akzeptieren und auf ihn hören?“

Lancers Blick wurde noch ernster. Er verstand was ich meinte, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wen.

„Ist das dein Plan um Archer zu retten?“

„Und den roten Caster.“

Lancer schnaubte aus. Keine Ahnung, ob ihm dieser Plan gefallen würde.

„Noch mehr Servants?“

„Ja. Alle wenn es sein muss. Weißt du wie die dritte Magie des heiligen Grals aktiviert wird? Durch das Blut eben jener Servants. Der Gral erfüllt nicht die Wünsche der Servants, sondern nur den des einen Masters der überlebt. So hieß es zumindest in eine der Zeitlinien. Dafür wird zu viel geopfert. Das Blut von Unschuldigen, das Blut der Master und... die Ehre und das Blut der Servants. Ich will das nicht zulassen.“

„Und wie willst du das verhindern, Master?“

Ich holte tief Luft und sah ihn an. Entschlossen, denn ich musste mich ihm gegenüber behaupten. Jetzt in diesem Moment.

„Schritt für Schritt. Und der erste Schritt wird Archer. Deswegen frage ich doch noch einmal, wenn ich einen Befehlszauber an eine Person übertrage, wirst du auf sie hören?“

„Du bist mein Master. Wenn du forderst, dass ich auf eine Person höre, die eine deiner Befehlszauber hat, dann werde ich das tun. Als Samurai und Mann stehe ich zu meinen Worten.“

Ich war mir sicher, dass Lancer es ernst meinte, weswegen ich ihm den Zettel mit meinem Plan zu schob. Lancer nahm ihn und studierte ihn ausgiebig. Ich konnte in seiner Miene keine einzige Regung sehen. Dabei war er ein wichtiger Bestandteil meines Plans.

„Viel geändert hat sich nicht. Aber der Ring... Wirklich ein Ring?“

„Was denn? Eifersüchtig?“, fragte ich und grinste. Lancer sah von dem Blatt auf. Ihm schien nicht nach Lächeln zumute und doch wusste ich, dass er nichts gegen diesen Plan einwenden würde.

„Woher willst du den Ring bekommen? Wir haben nicht das Geld.“

Ich sah ihn vielsagend an. Auch wenn es mir nicht schmeckte, es gab eine Person die wir darum bitten konnten.

„Oh... Er... Gut er wollte das wir mitspielen, dann soll er uns auch bezahlen.“

Lancer schob mir den Plan wieder zu mir. Es schien noch etwas zu geben, dass ihn störte, weswegen ich ihn abwartend ansah.

„Wir spielen mit dem Feuer. Ein Fehler und alles bricht zusammen.“

Ich nickte, denn mir war bewusst, dass ich mir in diesem Plan keine Fehler leisten durfte. Und selbst wenn, konnte ich nur hoffen, dass es danach noch einen rettenden Boden gab, der mich auffing und nicht das Genick brach.

 

Ich spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte als ich Archers ernsten Blick sah. Es gab kein Funkeln in seinen Blicken und er schien dieses Mal auch nicht auf das Master-Spiel eingehen zu wollen, als er das Café betrat.

Er sah sich um, sah zu Lancer, der gerade wieder einen Tisch bediente. Ja, etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Das war nicht ein Blick zu meinem Lancer um herauszufinden, ob er uns sah, sondern ein Blick, der mir verriet, dass er nicht wollte, dass Lancer ihn entdeckte.

„Komm mit. Wir müssen reden.“

Archer ließ mir keinen Moment etwas zu erwidern, sondern packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich aus dem Café. Er sah sich nur kurz um, schien sicher gehen zu wollen, dass niemand uns sah und zog mich weiter in eine Seitengasse.

„Archer, was ist los?“

„Es wird nicht gut gehen. Es wird alles so gar nicht gut gehen.“

Fragend sah ich ihn an. Verwirrt, unwissend, was er meinte. Was war bloß los? Was meinte er?

„Hör gut zu... Der Master von Rider hat sich mit meinem Master in Verbindung gesetzt. Er will heute Nacht den schwarzen Rider beschwören und ich weiß nur einen Grund, warum er sich an meinen Master wandte. Sie arbeiten zusammen. Egal was passiert, suche nicht nach dem Master des schwarzen Rider und auch nicht nach diesem. Wenn Master... diese Frau Verbündete sucht, hat sie diese gefunden und ich will nicht, dass sie dir etwas tut.“

Er sah mich ernst an, fast schon so als würde er durch mich hindurch sehen und so als wüsste er nicht, was das alles, das gerade passierte, bedeutete.

„Archer, beruhige dich. Es wird alles gut. Ich habe einen Plan wie ich dich-“

„Nein. Du wirst diesen Plan fallen lassen. Komm nicht mehr in meine Nähe. Sonst kann ich nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren.“

Er riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg und schien fast schon der Fehler zu sein, vor dem mich Lancer gewarnt hatte. Ohne Archer, würde kein Teil meines Planes aufgehen. Ohne seine Hilfe, konnte ich ihn nicht beschützen.

„Wieso? Wieso vertraust du mir nicht?“, fragte ich leise und konnte nicht anders in Worte fassen, was ich gerade dachte und fühlte. Verrat. Ich fühlte mich von Archer verraten, denn er hatte mir doch garantiert, dass er mir vertraute und nur darauf wartete, dass ich ihn von Uehara stahl.

„Nein. Ich vertraue dir aber-“

„Was ist dann los, Archer? Warum sagst du das?“

Archer schwieg und wich meinen Blicken aus. Er konnte mich nicht mehr ansehen. Etwas schien ihn zu quälen und gerade war ich diejenige, die ihm diese Qual bereitete.

„Verzeih mir“, flüsterte er, bevor er sich auflöste und mich alleine in der Gasse zurück ließ. Ich fragte mich just in diesem Moment, ob ich wirklich gerade mit Archer gesprochen hatte. Dieses ganze Gespräch war nicht... Es war nicht Archer, mit dem ich gesprochen hatte.

„Ich sehe das ehrlich anders.“

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich aus den Schatten heraus plötzlich Assassins Stimme wahrnahm. Mein Blick glitt in die Richtung, doch er schien vollkommen mit diesen verschmolzen zu sein.

„Was meinst du?“

„Du solltest dich nicht von Archer fern halten. Er macht sich Sorgen, aber er weiß nichts von der Gefahr die ihm droht und davon, dass du ihn versuchst zu retten. Deswegen solltest du noch einmal mit ihm reden.“

„Bist du nur deswegen hier?“, fragte ich, wissend, dass Assassin häufiger in meiner Nähe war und sich meist nur zu erkennen gab, wenn er eine Botschaft von seinem Master übermitteln wollte.

„Ich wollte dir nur das berichten, was Archer dir sowieso schon mitgeteilt hat. Mein Master denkt, dass Uehara gefährlich werden könnte, wenn sie ich mit einem Master verbündete und diesen unterstützt. Aber das sollte nicht zum leidtragen von Archer sein, deswegen solltest du mit ihm reden und ihn in deine Pläne einweihen. Wenn heute noch Rider beschworen wird, musst du das sogar.“

Ich dachte nach und nickte. Assassin hatte Recht. Ich musste jetzt noch schnell handeln, ohne das die Zeit mir in die Quere kam.

„Dann brauch ich noch etwas. Zum einen brauch ich ein Treffen mit Archer und zum anderen einen Ring. Keinen einfachen. Er muss einen Edelstein haben. Ich brauch die Hilfe deines Masters, um meinen Plan durchzuführen.“

Assassin nickte, ohne deutlich zu machen, wofür das Nicken galt. Ob als Bestätigung meiner Aussage, dass ich Hilfe brauchte oder dafür, dass er seinen Master die Sache mit dem Ring ausrichten würde.

„Dann tu mir auch einen Gefallen. Mein Master würde gerne mit dir reden.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an. Was meinte er mit reden? Wir schrieben doch schon SMS und das war doch, reden, oder etwa nicht?

„Ich meine richtig reden, nicht nur in geschriebenen Worten. Telefonisch. Er wollte, dass ich dich frage, aber da mein Master alles tun wird um dir bei deinen Plänen zu helfen, möchte ich, dass du ihm so entgegen kommst und mit ihm sprichst.“

Es hat schon etwas erpresserisches und ich fragte mich, warum Assassin darauf bestand. Zuvor hatte er so etwas noch nie gemacht, doch jetzt... Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das als gutes oder nicht so gutes Zeichen sehen sollte. Doch was sollte schon so schlimm an einem Telefonat sein.

„Wenn dein Master mich anruft, rede ich mit ihm.“

Seine Augen lächelten. Zumindest hatten sie einen Glanz inne, den ein Mensch hatte, wenn er lächelte.

 

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich mich mit Archer treffen würde, weil Assassin und sein Master helfen wollte, konnte ich mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Ich wollte Archer am liebsten sofort sehen, denn ich konnte es nicht ertragen jemanden zu verlieren, der mir wichtig war.

Mein Chef merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, weswegen er mich in eine Pause schickte. Vor mir stand ein Latte Caramel, den mir eine Kollegin gemacht hatte. Er liebäugelte mit mir, garantierte mir mit seiner schaumigen Krone, dass er überaus lecker war... und doch rebellierte mein Magen. Und er würde das auch tun, bis ich mich mit Archer ausgesprochen hatte. Er war immerhin nicht nur wichtig für meine Pläne, sondern auch eine Bekanntschaft, ein Vertrauter, den ich gerne als guten Freund gesehen hätte.

Ich zuckte zusammen, gefangen in meinen Gedanken, als das Handy klingelt. Nervös griff ich in die Tasche, versuchte einen festen Griff zu bekommen, damit ich das Handy rausziehen konnte. Es klingelte weiter. Unnachgiebig. Fordernd.

Ich zog das Handy raus und nahm das Gespräch an. Es herrschte kurz Stille am anderen Ende. Es war nur ein minimaler Moment, bis ich eine Stimme hörte.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir richtig miteinander reden. Und ich danke dafür, dass du dem zugestimmt hast.“

Seine Stimme klang tief, mittleres Alter vielleicht. Nicht alt auf jeden Fall, sondern kräftig. Aber auch, unsicher. Und vor allem überlegt. Die Art wie er mit mir sprach und wie er schrieb, schienen auf einmal von zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Personen zu kommen.

„Schon okay. Was gibt es, dass man es nicht tippen kann?“, fragte ich und wartete. Er schien nachzudenken, denn seine Antwort kam nicht sofort. War er vielleicht ein vorsichtiger Typ?

„Assassin sagte mir, dass Archer dich informiert hat, dass heute noch Rider beschworen werden soll. Ich glaube, ich kenne den Grund, warum der rote Caster das Team wechseln will. Es liegt an Rider.“

Ich dachte nach und fragte mich, in wie weit es etwas mit Rider zu tun haben konnte. Es musste wohl jemand sein, der aus der Zeit des roten Casters und Archers kam. Es gab da nur eine Person, die mir einfiel und von der ich wusste, dass sie zur Rider-Klasse gehört.

„Ist Rider vielleicht Achilles? Das würde keinen Sinn machen, wenn sie die Seite wegen ihm wechseln wollen würden.“

„Ein interessanter Gedanke, wenn man bedenkt, dass Amazonen und Centauren gut befreundet waren und ihre Schützlinge gerne miteinander vertraut machten. Cassandras Zwilling Helenos wurde von den Centauren unterrichtet. Aber nein... die Person die es wohl eher ist, ist Pentheseleia die Amazonenkönigin und Tante von Cassandra.“

Irgendwie vereinbarte sich die Klasse nicht gerade mit der Figur. Und doch, Assassins Master hatte sich bisher immer als sehr verlässlich erwiesen.

„Sie wissen ziemlich viel über Cassandras Geschichte.“

Mein Statement blieb unkommentiert, weswegen es zur Stille kam. Ich wartete, war unsicher, ob ich etwas sagen sollte, ob er etwas sagen würde.

„Die Self Geis Scrolls sind fertig. Assassin wird sie heute überreichen. Um drei an dem Tempel, wo du vom Master des roten Riders unterwiesen wurdest. Es gibt jemanden, den du sehen solltest. Den Ring erhältst du dann auch.“

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was du in diesem Krieg bewirken wirst.“

Ein Signal machte mir klar, dass er aufgelegt hatte. Das war also Assassins Master. Ich hatte zwar immer noch kein Gesicht für ihn und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir einander in diesem Telefonat ein Stück weit näher gekommen waren.

 

Lancer arbeitete noch im Café während ich mir vorzeitig Feierabend genommen hatte. Wie mit Assassins Master vereinbart stand ich beim Tempel. Er sah immer noch genauso aus wie vor einigen Tagen, was ein lächerlicher Gedanke war, wenn man bedachte, dass es wirklich nur ein paar Tagen waren. Und doch fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit.

Hier hatte ich Archer das erste Mal getroffen. Hier hatten wir uns verabredet um das Relikt zu holen. Und hier hatte ich Lancer beschworen. Für mich war dieser Ort wichtig, denn auch heute würde hier ein wichtiger Moment passieren. Egal zu wessen Gunsten.

Ich war nervös, denn ich wusste nicht, wie die ganze Sache ausgehen würde. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Archer einlenkte. Ein Blick auf meinen Handrücken, ließ mich aber zweifeln. Einen Augenblick nur.

„Du bist es also.“ Es raschelte in den Büschen, als Archer aus diesem hervor trat. Er war nicht überrascht, sah aber auch nicht erfreut aus.

„Assassin sagte mir nicht, dass ich dich hier treffe. Ich hätte es mir aber denken können. Das heißt, dieser Ring und die Schriftrollen sind für dich?“

Ich nickte und war schon ein wenig verletzt wie kühl und emotionslos er mit mir sprach. Archer schien auf einmal eine vollkommen andere Person zu sein, eine Tatsache, die ich irgendwie nicht akzeptieren konnte.

„Du hast also einen Plan?“

Wieder nickte ich, unfähig zu reden, denn ich fürchtete, zu emotional zu werden.

„Sehr gut. Dann...“ Archer kam auf mich und drückte mir die Schriftrollen mitsamt Ring in die Hand und wandte sich wieder von mir ab. „Pass auf dich auf.“

Als hätte er damit einen Befehl gegeben, ließ ich die Rollen fallen und griff nach seinem Rücken. Er war schon einen Schritt vor gegangen, so dass ich ihn nur noch am Stoff seines Oberteils zu fassen bekam. Er spürte den Widerstand und blieb stehen.

„Erenya... tu das nicht. Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass du dich von mir fern halten sollst.“

„Nein!“ Meine Stimme klang fest, herrisch und doch panisch. „Ich lass dich nicht gehen, bevor du den Plan nicht kennst!“, erklärte ich und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Archer hingegen schien verwundert und wandte sich zu mir um.

„Dein Plan? Willst du wirklich? Ich meine, mein Master hasst dich, sie könnte dich zwingen-“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn ich griff einfach nach seiner linken Hand und hielt sie fest in meiner. Er sollte nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen einfach so verschwinden zu können.

„Du bist ein fester Bestandteil des Plans, denn dich zu bekommen ist meine erste Priorität in diesem.“

Ich spürte, wie seine Hand in meiner zuckte, sich anspannte, weswegen ich meinen Griff vorsichtig verfestigte. Er durfte nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt. Und plötzlich wich alle Spannung und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Archers Lippen ab. Ein kleines, dezentes. Aber es war da.

„Vielleicht hat Lancer Recht... und du bist zu gutgläubig und naiv. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt ausschalten, für meinen Master.“

Das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Mir war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er mich wirklich angreifen würde und selbst jetzt traute ich ihm das nicht zu.

„Könntest du, tust du aber nicht. Und ich weiß wieso. Du willst bei mir sein, oder irre ich mich?“

Archer schwieg, doch er zog vorsichtig seine Hand aus meiner, umgriff von sich aus meine und hob sie zu seinen Lippen.

„Bei niemanden wäre ich gerade lieber als bei dir. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie das möglich sein soll, ohne dass ich dir im Krieg schade. Du gibst mit deinem Mana schon Lancer eine Form, mich hier zu materialisieren... du könntest dich nicht mehr verteidigen.“

Er küsste sanft meine Hand, bevor er sie los ließ und ich mich frei bewegen konnte. Ich bückte mich und hob den Ring auf. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass der Edelstein ein rosafarbener war. Mit einer milchigen Note, die mich stark an den Rosenquartz erinnerte, den ich mir mal als Kind auf einem Stadtfest gekauft hatte. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass Assassins Master diesen Ring, mit diesem Stein bewusst ausgesucht hatte und nicht, weil er willkürlich ins Schmuckkästchen gegriffen hatte.

„Archer, geh mit mir den Pakt ein. Hier und jetzt. Dieser hier, wird dich mit genug Mana versorgen, um dich an diese Welt zu binden.“

Ich zeigte Archer den Ring, den er mit großen Augen ansah. Er konnte es spüren, wie mein Mana in diesen hinein floss, sich ansammelte und an dessen Mana fest haftete.Ich musste jedoch rechtzeitig inne halten, da mein Mana sonst den Ring zerbersten lassen konnte. Man konnte Dinge verändern, Dinge wandeln, wenn man Mana hinein fließen ließ, zu viel auf einmal würde aber jeden Gegenstand zerstören. In Fate/Zero war das Rin passiert und ich wollte nicht denselben Fehler machen. Ich stoppte daher früh. Denn ich hatte nicht die Zeit die Grenze eines Ringes auszutesten.

„Also, Archer, gehst du den Pakt mit mir ein?“

Ich hielt ihm den Ring entgegen und betete, dass er ihn nehmen würde. Das wäre ein wichtiger Schritt in meinem Plan gewesen. Er zögerte, schien abzuwägen, ob das eine gute Idee war.

„Das ist... schrecklich.“

„Du... findest den Plan nicht gut?“, fragte ich leise und war etwas enttäuscht, doch Archer nahm mir den Ring ab und steckte ihn sich an den linken Ringfinger.

„Der Plan klingt okay. Aber ich sollte es sein, der dir den Verlobungsring schenkt.“

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Das hier war wieder der Archer, den ich kennengelernt hatte. Der Archer, den ich mochte. Der Archer, den ich unbedingt retten wollte.

„Archer, schwörst du mir die Treue und dass du mich in diesem Krieg als Servant unterstützt?“

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich die Klinge sein werde, die dein Schicksal formt“, beantwortete Archer das Bündnis. Es geschah nichts, was entweder bedeutete, dass es nicht funktioniert hatte, oder einfach keine große ersichtliche Wirkung zeigte. So wie der Transfer eines Befehlszaubers.

„Gib mir deine Hand“, forderte ich und Archer hörte aufs Worte. Ohne zu hinterfragen, ohne zu zögern, streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen.

Ich nahm sie, spürte die Wärme, die Schwielen, die deutlich davon sprachen, dass auch er hart für seine Kunst als Bogenschütze trainiert hatte. Ich legte meine linke Hand auf seine, so dass wir beide die Befehlszauber sehen konnten. Ich hatte es nur ein oder zweimal gesehen, aber so sollte wohl der Transfer funktionieren.

„Paris“, ich sah ihn an und erkannte, wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Wusste er nun was kommen würde? Warum sah er so überrascht aus? „Hiermit übertrage ich dir einen Befehlszauber und ernenne dich damit zu einem Demi-Master von Lancer.“

Die Zeichen auf meiner Hand leuchteten und eines löste sich auf. Zurück blieb nur eine Art Narbe, mit roten Restspuren, die vermuten ließen, dass dort ein Befehlszauber geprangt hatte. Erst als das Leuchten verschwand, zog ich meine Hand von Archers und erkannte diesen einen Zauber, in Form eines Kreises, auf Archers Hand.

„Du...“

„Wie sieht es aus. Gehst du mit mir ein Bündnis ein?“

Er starrte immer noch ungläubig auf den Befehlszauber. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nie gedacht, dass ein Servant so ein Zeichen tragen konnte. Shirou Tosaka Amakusa hatte mich dies gelehrt. Servants waren zu unglaublichen Dingen fähig, auch dazu ein Master zu werden.

„Ich glaube... ich verstehe deinen Plan allmählich. Erenya, ich werde mit dir ein Bündnis eingehen, allerdings habe ich eine Bedingung“, flüsterte er leise und beugte sich mit einem verspielten Lächeln zu mir hinab. Irgendwie ahnte ich, was er sagen wollte und doch, hoffte ich darauf, dass er mal vernünftig war.

„Und die wäre?“

„Ein Kuss. Nicht auf die Wange, nicht auf die Stirn, auch nicht auf den Handrücken. Sondern genau hier hin.“ Er zeigte auf seine Lippen, was mich zurück weichen ließ. Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich an Debakel im Love Hotel. Dort hatte er doch schon einen Kuss bekommen, oder etwa nicht? „Und er muss aktiv von dir kommen“, vervollständigte er seine Forderung. Ich wich weiter zurück, doch Archer tat bereits einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er erlaubte es einfach nicht, dass ich einen Millimeter mehr Distanz zwischen uns bekam.

„Du scherzt, oder?“, fragte ich und hoffte, dass er es tat.

„Nein. Du willst ein Bündnis mit mir. Ich bin bereit es einzugehen, allerdings nur wenn du meine Bedingung erfüllst. Das tut man doch so, wenn man ein Bündnis schließt. Man legt Bedingungen fest, und beide Seite erfüllen ihre auferlegten.“

Er sah mich an, unentwegt, wie ein Jäger, der gerade Spaß daran gefunden hatte, seine Beute in die Enge zu treiben. Er hatte was verspieltes, von einer Katze und gleichzeitig war da etwas machtvolles.

„Ich tu das nicht zum Spaß.“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich fände es schade, wenn ich meine Chancen nicht nutze. Vor allem da Lancer nicht hier ist. Also, willst du das Bündnis, dann küsse mich.“

Ich murrte leise. Ja, dass war der Archer wie ich ihn kannte und irgendwie auch mochte. Auch wenn mir gerade danach war ihm ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen. Das er aber dieses Bündnis einging, war wichtig. Lebenswichtig.

„Archer... nein, Paris. Ich werde dich nicht küssen.“

Standhaft bleiben. Ich musste einfach standhaft bleiben. Was wollte Archer schon tun, wenn ich mich weigerte?

„Dann werde ich wohl mal mit dem schwarzen Caster reden. Sie ist sicher an ein Bünd-“ Er brauchte es nicht aussprechen, damit ich wusste, was er sagen wollte. Der rote Caster durfte nicht sterben und wenn ich sie mit einem Kuss beschützen konnte, dann musste es wohl so sein.

Noch bevor er seine Worte ausgesprochen hatte, packte ich ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu mir. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben und wurde mir erst bewusst was ich tat, als meine Lippen auf seine ruhten und sie sanft liebkosten. Anders als beim letzten Mal, brannte sich das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen in mein Gedächtnis. Sie waren weich, wobei nein, da war eine gewisse Rauheit zu spüren. Sie fühlten sich kühl an, wurden aber schnell warm. Dieser kleine Moment, indem ich ihm nachgab, fühlte sich wie eine Unendlichkeit an. Ein Moment den ich nicht gewollt hatte und doch nicht mehr missen wollte.

Ich löste mich von ihm, sah einen kurzen Augenblick in sein überraschtes Gesicht. Er hob die linke Hand und führte sie sich an die Lippen. Deutlich konnte ich den Befehlszauber auf seinem Handrücken sehen. Und schließlich, lächelte er.

„Dann sind wir Verbündete, Erenya. Was auch immer du für deinen Plan brauchst, sag es mir. Ich werde dir helfen.“

Ich konnte ihn gerade nicht ansehen und doch musste ich es. Er sollte die Entschlossenheit in meinem Blick sehen.

„Wir werden deine Schwester retten. Und dafür, brauche ich deine Hilfe.“

 


	16. Kapitel 15: Tauschhandel

Vor Lancer und mir stand eine dampfende Tasse gefüllt mit Kakao. Selbst gekocht. Von Lancer. Wir beide starrten unschlüssig auf die braune, flüssige Masse im Behälter. Ich tat es, weil Lancer ja schon angemerkt hatte, dass Kochen nicht gerade zu seinen Steckenpferden gehörte. Warum er aber zögerte, blieb mir ein Rätsel.  
„Der Kakao wird kalt...“, merkte er an und ich sah zu ihm. Unschlüssig ob ich es wirklich als erste wagen sollten, dieses Gebräu, dass gerade ungewisser war als der Geschmack von Mystery Food X, zu trinken.  
„Hast du... also... uhm...“  
„Nein, ich habe nicht vorher gekostet. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit Schokolade arbeitete.“  
Ich grinste bitter und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Falsche Antwort. Wenn du mich überzeugen willst es zu trinken, dann sag nicht noch, dass du zum ersten Mal Schokolade verwendet hast.“  
Er murrte und griff nun seinerseits zu dem Becher Kakao. Ich beobachtete ihn, als er den Becher ansetzte und die ersten Schlucke daraus trank. Ich konnte sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel sich bei jedem Schluck bewegte, ein schönes Schauspiel. Er räusperte sich, setzte die Tasse ab und dachte nach. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung, ob der Kakao gut war oder nicht.  
Die Antwort bekam ich erst, als er seine Tasse und meine nahm und damit zur Spüle ging. Den Test hatte der Kakao also nicht bestanden. Schade, irgendwie hätte ich nun schon gerne probiert und gewusst, was seiner Meinung nach nicht damit stimmte.  
„Wir haben noch Tee, oder?“  
Ich nickte und zeigte auf das Regal über der Spüle. Dort hatten wir zwei Packungen mit Tee stehen und eine Packung Instant Cappuccino.  
„Darf ich aber um einen Cappu bitten? Den würde ich gerade lieber haben.“  
„Du trinkst zu viel von dieser süßen Brühe.“  
Ich murrte, denn Lancer hatte es immer noch nicht abgestellt, mich zu kritisieren. Er tat es immer noch, allerdings in einem kleineren Maße. Wenn wir alleine waren und ich mich wieder falsch ernährte, oder irgendwelche Fehler tat. Vor anderen kritisierte er nicht mehr so offen, vor allem nicht wenn es um meinen Plan ging. Er schien mir so weit zu vertrauen.  
„Ob Uehara gemerkt hat, dass du mit Archer einen Pakt eingegangen bist? Oder ihn zu einem Master gemacht hast?“  
Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er einen Teebeutel in seinen Becher hing und genau vier Teelöffel Cappuccino Caramel Pulver in meine Tasse schüttelte.  
„Weiß nicht. An mir hat sich nichts verändert. Ich habe auch keine weiteren Befehlszauber erhalten. Daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt funktioniert hat. Ich weiß nur, dass es in einer anderen Zeitlinie klappte. Da wurde der schwarze Caster mit einen Pakt an die rote Fraktion gebunden. Allerdings schien das auch niemand bemerkt zu haben. Es kann sein, dass lediglich der Manageber gewechselt wurde. Das dürfte aber kaum zu spüren sein. Ich merke nicht einmal einen Unterschied, dass du gerade sichtbar bist. Fühlt sich alles normal an“, erklärte ich und stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände, die ich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
„Der Verbrauch ist nicht so hoch, kaum merkbar.“  
„Warum sollte ich dann Archer nicht direkt an mich binden?“, fragte ich und war nun doch etwas überfordert. Sicher ich wusste ein wenig was über das Fate-Universum. Über die Regeln der Magie oder eher über einige magische Hilfsmittel wie Runen und so weiter. Aber alles konnte ich mir nicht erklären.  
„Das Problem ist nicht, die Gestalt zweier Servants zu halten, sondern genug Mana für sie im Kampf zu liefern. Wenn wir verletzt werden, greifen wir auf das Mana des Masters zurück, um uns zu heilen. Das erschöpft diesen natürlich. Wir können aber entscheiden, ob wir das so handhaben wollen oder nicht. Ebenso benötigen manche für ihr Nobel Phantasm viel Mana, welches sie vom Master beziehen. Es könnte dich im Kampf also töten.“  
Das ergab Sinn. Ich konnte mich nur zu genau an Apocrypha erinnern. Jacks Master war kein Magier, hatte aber genug Mana aufbringen können, um Jack eine Gestalt zu geben. Es machte wirklich Sinn.  
Lancer stellte eine dampfende Tasse mit Cappucino vor mir ab, als plötzlich das Handy vibrierte, welches ich von Assassins Master bekommen hatte. Ich nahm es sofort und las die Nachricht.  
„Uehara ist nicht erfreut davon, dass eine Magierin der ersten Generation so etwas unverzeihliches getan hat. Wohl eher ist sie sauer, dass ein Magier ihrer Generation noch nie daran dachte, dass es möglich ist. Soll sie wüten.“  
Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber Assassins Master schien keinen Funken Mitleid mit Uehara zu haben. Seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass Magier mit längeren Stammbaum auch stärkere Kreisläufe hatten. An sich wäre sie wahrscheinlich die bessere Wahl als Gefährte gewesen und doch hatte er sich für mich entschieden. Wieso? Nur für sein Vergnügen, so wie Lancer es angedeutet hatte?  
„Assassins Master?“, fragte Lancer und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich nickte und grinste breit.  
„Wer denn sonst?“  
„Wer weiß... Vielleicht hast du dir doch noch einen anständigen Freund geangelt und jagst Archer zum Teufel.“  
Ich sah Lancer streng an. Dass er Archer nicht mochte, beruhte wohl in gewisser Weise auf Gegenseitigkeit. Keine Ahnung was das zwischen den beiden war. Fakt war, sie würde wohl niemals beste Freunde werden.  
„Uehara ist wohl ziemlich sauer.“  
„Pff... welch Überraschung. Du hast einem Servant einen Befehlszauber übertragen und ihn ihr so etwas ihrer Kontrolle entrissen. Das sie keine Freudensprünge darüber macht, ist doch klar.“  
Ich grinste etwas, wegen Lancers Bemerkung. Er selbst war ja nicht erfreut gewesen, als er von meinem Plan erfahren hatte und doch lebte er damit. Uehara hingegen musste jetzt spüren, wie es war, wenn man etwas Kontrolle verlor oder jemanden unterschätzte.  
„Wie mir scheint, hat euch die Nachricht über Ueharas Zorn schon erreicht.“  
Als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit und absolut nicht bedrohlich, erschien der rote Caster an unserem Tisch. Ganz entspannt und ruhig, mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich konnte sehen, dass Lancer sich anspannte. Er war bereit zuzuschlagen, wenn der rote Caster ihm auch nur eine Chance dafür ließ, oder einen Grund lieferte.  
„Uehara tobt. Ein Magier der ersten Generation hat es wirklich gewagt sich ihr entgegen zu stellen. Ihre kleine Welt ist ein wenig ins Wanken geraten. Ich soll dich von ihr fragen, ob du dich wirklich in dieser Art gegen deine eigene Fraktion stellen willst und ob du noch bei Trost bist.“  
Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und ging zum Schrank, wobei ich dort eine Tasse raus nahm und einen Tee vorbereitete. Ich konnte spüren, dass Lancer mich missbilligend aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete, denn er schien zu wissen, was ich gerade vor hatte.  
„Ja... nein... Sie wollte ja nicht mit mir zusammen arbeiten. Und als Magier der ersten Generation treffe ich nun einmal ziemlich dumme Entscheidung. Woher sollte ich auch wissen, was man in so einem Krieg darf und was nicht?“, erklärte ich und goss den Tee auf. Ich nahm die Tasse am Henkel und brachte diesen zum roten Caster und stellte es vor ihr ab.  
„Ich hoffe du bist darauf gefasst, dass sie Rache nehmen wird. Sobald der schwarze Rider beschworen wurde, wird es nichts mehr geben, dass dich beschützen kann.“  
Sie sah mich an, strich sich dabei eine Haarsträhne zurück und ich fragte mich, warum sie vollkommen ungerührt schien.   
„Mein Master weiß sich zu verteidigen. Wenn das also eine Kriegserklärung von dir ist und nicht nur von Uehara, empfehle ich, dass du besser gehst, oder ich dich hier und jetzt ausschalte.“  
Der rote Caster sah Lancer an. Missbilligend ein wenig so als würde er sie anwidern. Scheinbar würde Lancer mit den Trojanern nicht warm werden. Was schade war. An sich fand ich Archer und den roten Caster nämlich sehr sympathisch.  
„Da fällt mir ein, wir wollten ja einen Deal machen. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich gehe ihn aber nur ein, wenn du diese Self-Geis Scroll unterschreibst.“  
Ich nahm eine der Rollen aus meiner Tasche, die ich nach meiner Ankunft auf dem Stuhl gestellt hatte, der zu Lancers Linken stand. Behutsam legte ich sie vor dem roten Caster hin. Sie nahm die Rolle, ohne zögern, ohne zu fragen, sie nahm sie einfach.  
„Das wird Uehara nicht sehr erfreuen. Wir werden sehen.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ mich und Lancer alleine zurück.

Lancer und ich brauchten ein paar Sekunden um zu verdauen, dass der rote Caster einfach so aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden war. Noch dazu wussten wir nicht, ob ihr Angebot immer noch galt. Das sie die Self Geis Scroll unterschrieb war essentiell. Genauso wie es essentiell gewesen war, dass Archer doch noch mit mir gesprochen hatte und nun zu unserem Team gehörte.  
„Ihr habt wirklich keine gute Lage, wenn jeder nach belieben rein- und wieder rauskommen kann.“  
Ich sah von meiner Tasse auf zu der Stelle, an der unser Caster saß. Sie nahm die Tasse Tee, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt und nahm einen Schluck.  
„Mh... ein wenig kalt. Aber das Aroma ist gut. Was für Kräuter befinden sich darin? Lavendel? Oder nein...“ Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und ließ sich gedankenversunken den Tee auf der Zunge zergehen.  
„Ein Hauch Minze, etwas Baldrian... oh und eine leichte Note Kamille. Wobei auch noch ein paar Wildkräuter dabei sind. Ein sehr gute Note. Wärmt im Winter und stärkt die Abwehrkräfte.“  
Sie nahm erneut einen Schluck und obwohl Lancer und ich nicht wussten, wer sie war wurde doch eines klar. Sie kannte sich mit Kräutern aus. Und war ein Caster. Das schränkte natürlich die Möglichkeiten an Helden die sie sein konnte ein... nicht. Wenn man nämlich noch bedachte, dass manche Helden sogar in zwei Klassen passen konnte, so wie Cu Chullain, der sowohl ein Lancer als auch ein Caster sein konnte... Prost Mahlzeit.  
„Du bist nicht wegen des Tees hier, oder? Wenn doch, kann ich dir die Packung gerne geben“, erklärte ich und sah Caster misstrauisch an. Sie hatte den Augenblick wirklich gut abgepasst, dass sie ausgerechnet dann auftauchte, als der rote Caster nicht mehr hier war.  
„Oh richtig. Ich wollte mich schon früher zeigen, aber du hattest Besucht vom roten Caster. Du darfst dieser Frau nicht trauen. Das sie hier aufgetaucht ist, demonstriert nur, dass sie glaubt, dass du ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert bist. Noch dazu arbeitet sie mit Uehara zusammen, die, wie sie selbst sagte Rache will.“  
Lancer nickte und griff ebenfalls zu seinem Tee. Ich wusste was sie damit meinte und eigentlich war ich nicht bereit dafür, nach all der Arbeit diese Wohnung aufzugeben.  
„Der rote Caster und Uehara sind eine Bedrohung für uns, Master. Wir sollten überlegen uns doch etwas anderes zu suchen.“  
Ich zog einen Schmollmund und sah zu Lancer. Er wusste, was ich gerade dachte und seufzte.  
„Master, es ist eine Sache nach außen hin etwas anderes darzustellen um einen Vorteil zu erlangen. Dann aber so zu sein, ist eine andere. Wenn Rider, der rote Caster und gegebenenfalls auch Archer hier auftauchen, kann ich dich nicht beschützen.“  
„Archer wird uns nichts tun.“  
„Das weißt du nicht, Master. Auch wenn er den Befehlszauber hat, so kann es sogar passieren, dass Uehara das gegen dich verwendet. Wenn sie mit ihren Befehlszaubern noch Kontrolle über Archer hat, hast du mich schneller verloren, als dir lieb ist.“  
Ernst sah ich Lancer an. Ich vertraute Archer. Und ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich mein Leben in die Hände gelegt. Jetzt so einfach, nur weil Uehara ihre Tage bekommen hatte, einen Rückzieher zu machen, gefiel mir nicht.  
„Ich sehe ja ein, dass Uehara eine Gefahr ist, aber wenn wir uns nicht an den Plan halten, können wir den roten Caster nicht...“ Ich hielt inne und sah zu Caster, die erneut einen Schluck von ihrem Tee nahm und scheinbar gerade nicht auf Lancer und mich fixiert war. Ganz so sicher konnte ich mir aber nicht sein. „Dann können wir den roten Caster nicht daran hindern Archer etwas zu tun.“  
Lancer sah ebenfalls zu Caster, die ihre Tasse abgestellt hatte und zu uns sah.  
„Es wird nur eine Möglichkeit geben. Nicht wahr, Archer?“  
Ein Seufzen kam aus einer Ecke und sowohl Lancer als auch ich sah in jene, wo Archer stand. Scheinbar konnte sich hier jeder in dieser Wohnung verstecken... oder eindringen wie es ihm beliebte. Vielleicht hatte Lancer Recht und unsere Wohnortwahl war nicht gerade ideal. Eine Tatsache, die wir von Anfang an bereits wussten. Dennoch hatten wir diese Wohnung gewählt.  
„Es gibt wirklich nur einen Weg. Sie hat mich geschickt, um dir einen Tausch anzubieten. Und ich zitiere sie: „Die Schlampe kann dich haben, wenn sie so scharf drauf ist, aber nur gegen ihren Lancer.“ Ihre Worte nicht meine.“  
Wenn ich es heute nicht schon häufiger gehört hätte, wäre mir spätestens jetzt bewusst geworden, dass Uehara sauer war. Deutlicher ging es nicht mehr.  
„Hat sie dir auch gesagt, was sie macht, wenn ich nicht will?“, fragte ich und sah Archer an, der auf Sicherheitsabstand blieb. Wahrscheinlich traute er sich nicht, sich mir zu näheren. Wer wusste schon was Uehara noch so in der Hinterhand hatte.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe nach dem verschwinden vom roten Caster einen Zauber über das Gebäude gelegt, damit man uns nicht belauschen kann. Du kannst also offen reden, Archer.“  
Obwohl Caster versuchte Archer aus seiner Ecke hervor zu locken. Vielleicht hätte man ihr erklären sollen, das Archer nicht gerade auf magischen Käse stand.  
„Sie wird mir befehlen dich zu töten. Und das gefällt mir gar nicht. Wir wissen, ob unser Pakt erfolgreich war. Es würde mich zumindest nicht wundern, wenn es nicht geholfen hat. Und deswegen... wir müssen etwas tun.“  
„Selten das wir einer Meinung sind. Aber ja. Wir müssen Uehara aufhalten. Wenn sie neben dem Master vom roten Caster noch weitere Verbündete in der roten Fraktion hat, bekommen wir ein Problem. Zumal sie auch noch ein Bündnis mit dem Master vom schwarzen Rider zu haben scheint.“  
Caster nickte, ebenso Archer. Wenn man es recht bedachte, war Uehara wirklich eine Gefahr für unsere Fraktion. Nicht nur, dass sie mir zu Beginn die Befehlszauber abluchsen wollte, sie hatte auch Geld und Einfluss um zu bekommen was sie wollte.  
„Dann ist heute Nacht unsere einzige Chance. Sie wird sicher der Beschwörung von Rider beiwohnen wollen. Die Frage ist nur wo? Und vor allem wie bewerkstelligen wir das. Dann ist da noch die Sache, dass wir wegen Archer ihre Befehlszauber nicht verbrauchen können. Wir brauchen sie.“  
Ich hatte mich wieder vom Platz erhoben, doch Lancer gab mir mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass ich es gut sein lassen sollte. Stattdessen erhob er sich und ging zum Küchentresen. Er griff nach einem Topf und holte aus dem Schrank eine weitere Tasse hervor. Ein Glück hatten uns die McKenzies genug Geschirr geschenkt.  
„Setz dich, Archer. Hier sind drei Servants, die dich im Fall der Fälle zu Boden ringen“, rief er in Archers Ecke, der scheinbar sofort verstand.  
„Drei?“, fragte ich und zählte durch. Mich meinte er nicht und Archer sicher auch nicht. Also war hier noch... Ich verstand wen er meinte.   
„Oh mann, heute ist ja echt Tag der offenen Tür. Machst du ihm noch einen Tee? Oder was willst du trinken, Assassin?“  
Ich hörte, wie hinter mir jemand auf dem Boden aufkam und zuckte zusammen, obwohl mir bewusst war, um wen es sich handelte. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl zu meiner rechten und zog diesen zurück, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen.  
„Oh und bring noch ein paar Kekse mit, Lancer. Kekse sind für Kriegsbesprechungen enorm wichtig.“  
„Sind sie das? Ich glaube eher, du brauchst Süßkram.“  
„Lancer~“, jammerte ich kläglich und legte noch ein unausgesprochenes „Bitte Kekse!“ in meine Stimmlage.  
„Schon gut. Kekse für die Kriegsbesprechung... auch wenn du eher nicht daran teilnehmen solltest“, murrte er und seufzte. Ich horchte auf und sah ihn streng an, als er den Inhalt des Topfes in eine Tasse für Archer goß.  
„Lancer... was willst du damit sagen?“  
„Er will wohl damit sagen, dass der Angriff auf Uehara nicht einfach darin endet, dass man ihr die Befehlszauber stiehlt und sie niederschlägt. Du musst bereit sein... sie zu töten“, erklärte Assassin, ohne mich anzusehen. Und erst da wurde es mir bewusst. Kein MSP der Welt, selbst wenn es thematisch auch da notwendig war zu töten, würde einen darauf vorbereiten können. Uehara würde sterben... vielleicht... Sie würde zumindest nicht davor zurück schrecken mich auszuschalten.  
„Geht das nicht friedlicher? Ich meine... Ausschalten, Befehlszauber-“  
„Nein. Selbst ohne Befehlszauber kann sie ihre Komplizen instruieren. Das heißt wir müssen sie ausschalten, bevor sie irgendetwas tun kann. Wenn sie noch weitere Anhänger in der roten Fraktion hat, wird das noch sehr anstrengend. Und vor allem wird sie zur Gefahr der schwarzen Fraktion. Sie zu töten hat nicht einmal einen Verlust für uns. Wir haben unseren Rider, wir behalten Archer, weil er sich an dich als Master binden wird und damit sind wir vollständig. Allerdings wird das bei der roten Fraktion nicht gut ankommen, was ihr Caster vor hatte.“  
Was Caster sagte, ergab Sinn. Selbst wenn sie kein Master mehr war, sie würde ihre Finger nicht aus dem Krieg halten. Und wenn ihre Gefährten treu ergeben waren, ungeachtet der Tatsache, ob sie ein Master war oder nicht, dann wäre sie immer noch ein gefährlicher Gegner. Und eventuell würde der Master des roten Casters sogar seine Befehlszauber auf Uehara übertragen. Eine friedliche Lösung würde es wohl nicht geben.  
„Erenya, du darfst nur nicht dran denken, dass sie ein Mensch ist. Denk einfach daran, dass sie es ist, die dein Leben bedroht. Dann wird das... einfacher“, erklärte Archer und nahm die Tasse in die Hand, welche Lancer vor ihn hingestellt hatte. Die zweite Tasse platzierte er vor Assassin, der allerdings keinen Muskel rührte und nicht einmal ein „Danke“ murmelte.  
„Aber... Auge um Auge...“, wollte ich ansetzen, wurde aber von Lancer unterbrochen.  
„Das ist der heilige Gralkrieg und kein Kindergeburtstag. Hier gibt es nur die Regel Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Wie in jedem anderen Krieg. Es wäre naiv zu glauben, dass nur weil die Zeit moderner ist, die Regeln auf diesen Krieg nicht auch zutreffen.“  
Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind gescholten und sah auf meine Tasse. Lancer hatte Recht. In einem Krieg zählte Vernunft nicht mehr viel.  
„Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, einem Magier das Leben zu nehmen, dann lass es deinen Servant übernehmen. Dafür sind wir in diesem Krieg da. Wir tragen die Kämpfe für unsere Master aus, die sie nicht führen können. Wir tun Dinge, die sie nicht tun können und zusätzlich sind wir der Schild, den sie zu ihrem Schutz brauchen.“  
Casters Worte zu hören war bitter. Denn genau so konnte ich die Servants nicht sehen. So wie sie es erklärte, klang es mehr danach als seien sie einfache Werkzeuge. Waffen und Rüstung, die für diesen Krieg alleine existierten. Das war nicht die Art, wie ich diesen Krieg führen wollte.  
„Nein. Ich werde sicher nicht die ganze Verantwortung auf Lancer oder einen anderen Servant abladen. Ihr seid mehr als Kriegswaffen! Ihr lebt und atmet. Selbst wenn es nur für kurze Zeit ist. Aber ihr seid da. Man kann euch berühren, man kann mit euch reden, ihr habt eure Wünsche, eure Ziele und ich sehe es als Master auch in meiner Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr ein erfüllendes zweites Leben habt!“  
Stille kehrte ein und ich wusste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Mir war unsere Situation schon klar, aber zu welchem Preis wollte ich sie lösen.  
„Mein Master sagt, dass du frei über mich verfügen kannst, wenn wir Uehara wirklich heute Nacht angreifen sollten.“  
Assassin durchbrach die Stille, indem er wieder auf das Thema kam, dass immer noch nicht vom Tisch war. Ein Attentat auf Uehara.  
„Hat einer von euch eine Idee? Ich denke auf meinen Master können wir uns hier nicht verlassen“, erklärte Lancer und ich konnte die enttäuschten Blicke auf mir spüren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht geahnt, wie schnell ich einen Rückzieher machen würde, wenn es um den eigentlichen Sinn des Krieges ging. Das Töten. Nun wusste ich immerhin, wie sich Cheiron gefühlt haben musste, als er an Fiores Seite gekämpft hatte, unwissend, ob sie damit leben konnte, wenn jemand durch ihre Hand starb.  
„Ich denke ich habe einen Plan.“  
Ich war selbst überrascht, als mir die Worte so einfach, so ernst über die Lippen kamen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte eine andere Person in mir einen Entschluss gefasst und diesen nun offen kund getan. Ein Teil... eine Persona die gewillter war kaltblütig einen Menschen auszuschalten, um mein Leben zu retten. Ich war aber nicht als einzige überrascht. Lancer und Archer schienen diese Worte nicht erwartet zu haben. Assassin hingegen bedachte mich einem Blick von Interesse und in Casters Augen lag etwas mitleidiges.  
„Uehara ist wütend. Rationales Denken wird da nicht gerade in ihren Fähigkeiten liegen. Mit Caster können wir dem roten Caster und seinen Fähigkeiten ein Stück weit entgegen wirken. Wobei ich nicht bezweifle, dass der rote Caster auf Ueharas Hilfe verzichten wird, wenn sie merkt, dass sie unterliegen könnte. Ich hab das Gefühl, ihr geht es nur um den schwarzen Rider. Wer da ihr Master ist, ist ihr egal, solange sie da keine Feinde sind. Wenn wir Glück haben, kann der rote Caster auf unseren Rider einwirken, so dass er und sie sich aus unseren Kampf gegen Uehara heraushalten werden. Bleibt also nur noch die Gefahr von Archer. Und die Tatsache, dass er einen von Lancers Befehlszaubern hat.“  
„Ich kann ihn dir zurückgeben!“, schlug Archer sofort vor, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dabei.  
„Nein. Das würde uns nur Zeit verschaffen. Sollte Uehara einen Befehlszauber einsetzen und dich so zwingen Lancer zu befehligen... gibt es nur einen Weg dich dagegen zu wehren.“  
Interessiert sahen mich die Servants am Tisch an und ich tippte mir gegen die Stirn.  
„Lancer und ich haben es noch nicht so oft benutzt, aber Master und Servants, können durch Telepathie miteinander kommunizieren. Ebenso können Servants auf diese Art und Weise miteinander kommunizieren, oder?“  
Ich sah die Servants an, wobei mein Blick besonders Caster galt. Sie nickte.  
„Ja, das ist in der Tat so. Ich kann auch dafür sorgen, dass nur wir untereinander kommunizieren können, ohne das ein anderer Master oder Servant es hört. Ich verstehe dein Denken. Aber Befehlszauber sind absolut“, erklärte sie ruhig und versuchte mich damit vielleicht zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Doch ein Umdenken gab es nicht in meiner Welt.  
„Das hängt vom Willen des Servants ab. In einer anderen Zeitlinie hat der Servant Astolfo den Befehl bekommen einen Homunculus zu töten. Und das mit... ich glaube zwei Befehlszaubern. Astolfo wollte das aber nicht und deswegen gelang es nicht. Ebenso... kann ein Servant einen Befehlszauber nicht ausführen, wenn er ihn nicht hört.“  
Nachdenklich lehnte sich Caster zurück. Und schließlich, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.  
„Für einen Magier der ersten Generation weißt du viel über diese Kriege. Wahrscheinlich ist das einer der Gründe, warum du nicht nur ein starker Verbündeter werden könntest, sondern auch ein starker Feind. Wenn dieser Plan gut geht, dann werden das alle aus der roten Fraktion verstehen. Und auch jene aus unserer. Und das... macht dich einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner und zu einem Ziel, dass man mit vereinten Kräften angreifen wird.“  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste etwas.  
„Das macht doch keinen Unterschied zu zuvor. Erst war ich das schwächste Glied. Caster, Ich will mit dir und deinem Master den Nichtangriffspakt eingehen. Weder Lancer noch ich werden dich und deinen Master angreifen, wenn du Lancer und seinen Master nicht angreifst.“  
Auch wenn es wohl gerade sehr dumm war diese Betonung zu treffen, nachdem man wusste, dass Archer einen Befehlszauber hatte, musste ich alles auf diese Karte setzen.  
„Ich verstehe. Nun, ich denke für diesen einen gemeinsamen Kampf können wir das gelten lassen. Zumal es ja auch passieren kann, dass der rote Caster aus dem Weg geräumt wird.“  
Ich seufzte innerlich, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Wobei ich glaubte, dass unser Caster bereits ahnte, dass ich den roten Caster um jeden Preis beschützen wollte.  
Die Spannung wurde aber aus dem ganzen genommen, als Archer plötzlich hustete und in seine Tasse spuckte.  
„Was zum... Lancer! Was hast du mir da gegeben? Das schmeckt... bitter und sauer... und Urghs“  
„Master... ich glaube wir müssen neue Milch kaufen. Die für den Kakao war wohl schlecht.“  
Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal um zu verstehen, was Lancer getan und gesagt hatte. Schließlich, löste sich alle Anspannung von mir und ich konnte nicht anders als schallend zu lachen.


	17. Kapitel 16: Die erste Schlacht

Ich konnte nicht anders als nervös zu sein. In wenigen Stunden würden wir Uehara angreifen. Es fehlte nur noch die Information, wo sie war. Assassin war dafür prädestiniert diese Information zu erhalten, während ich mit Caster und Lancer erneut den Plan durchging.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass nur wir einander hören. Und ich werde im entsprechenden Moment eingreifen, damit Uehara keine Macht über Archer bekommt.“

Ich nickte, als Caster ihre Aufgabe mit wenigen Worten zusammen fasste.

„Und wenn der rote Caster eingreift, werde ich mich um sie kümmern.“ Wieder nickte ich, hoffte aber, dass dies nicht passieren würde, denn ich wollte den roten Caster nicht wegen so einer Sache verlieren.

„Richtig. Ich werde mich um Archer und Lancer kümmern, irgendwie. Was natürlich einschließt, dass ich auch Uehara beschäftige. Assassin hingegen wird versuchen die Lage im Auge zu behalten und andere Störfaktoren auszuschalten. Sprich sollte Rider und sein Master eingreifen, wird er diese aufhalten, ohne große Schäden. Unser Ziel ist es, Ueharas Befehlszauber zu erhalten und sie aus diesem Krieg zu stoßen.“

Ich vermied es zu sagen, dass wir sie töten würden, denn ich wollte nicht mal daran denken, dass dieser Plan ein leben kosten würde. Selbst wenn ich es nicht war, die den entscheidenden Schlag ausführen würde, das Blut dennoch an meinen Händen kleben. Ich verstand nun, wie Jeanne es in Apocrypha gemeint hatte, als sie sagte, selbst wenn sie nicht das Schwert gezogen hatte, sie hatte Frankreich in den Kampf geführt und damit hingenommen, dass ihre Hände in Blut gebadet wurden.

„Könnte ich noch einen Tee bekommen?“, fragte Caster schließlich und schloss damit unseren Kriegsrat ab. An sich hatte er schon geendet, als Archer uns verlassen hatte, doch es war gut die Rolle eines jeden noch einmal durch zu sprechen.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, nahm Casters Tasse und ging damit zum Schrank, auf dem der Wasserkocher stand.

„Master, lass gut sein. Ich kümmer mich darum. Du solltest dich hinlegen und noch etwas ausruhen. Du wirst alle Kraft brauchen, die du aufbringen kannst.“

Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne und sah zu Lancer, der schneller neben mir aufgetaucht war, als ein Ninja es geschafft hätte. Lancer war also auch auf Hardcore-Schleichen trainiert. Hoffentlich konnte er das auch noch im Kampf gegen Uehara nutzen.

„Lancer hat Recht. Wir brauchen dich in dieser Schlacht, Master von Lancer. Also solltest du schlafen gehen. Lancer, mach ihr doch gleich einen Baldriantee, der beruhigt die Nerven.“

Ich wusste nicht, ob sich Caster wirklich Sorgen machte, oder ob sie einfach fürchtete, dass ich die Mission gefährden könnte. Schließlich konnte ich mich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden einen Menschen zu töten. Auge um Auge... Zahn um Zahn... das waren die Regeln dieses Krieges. Hatte Lancer zumindest gesagt. Aber der dritte Gralskrieg war doch auch ohne Blutvergießen beendet worden. Konnte es wirklich keinen Weg geben?

„Master...“

Ich sah auf zu Lancer, dessen Hand die Tasse von Caster umfasste, welche ich noch am Henkel fest umklammert hielt.

„I-Ich brauch keinen Tee... und gehe schlafen.“

Ich wusste, dass Lancer die Tasse fest im Griff hatte und ließ daher von ihr ab. Mit einem wollte ich nicht in der Gegenwart von zwei Servants sein, sondern alleine. Ich wollte mich verkriechen, am besten vom Antlitz dieser Welt verschwinden.

Ich ging zum Schlafzimmer und fühlte mich wie eine leere Hülle, die einfach nur noch funktionierte. Vielleicht war ich wirklich müde. Schlaf half immer... wenn man sich schlecht fühlte. Vielleicht würde ich erwachen... in meiner Welt. Ohne Magie, ohne Servants, einfach nur als Ich. Die langweilige Erenya. Die normale Erenya... Die Erenya... die einfach so von der Welt verschwinden konnte, ohne dass es jemand merken würde, die niemanden mit sich riß. Hier hatte ich nun die Verantwortung über zwei Servants. Ich durfte da nicht einfach aufgeben und... verschwinden. Aber vielleicht... nur vielleicht war das ein viel zu lang andauernder Traum und ich würde einfach... erwachen.

 

**~~**

 

_Ehrfürchtig lag sein Blick auf dem kleinen Würmchen, welches im Arm seiner Frau lag. So ruhig, so friedlich, so wertvoll wie Geld und doch wesentlich kostbarer. Hier in den Armen dieser ihm so geliebten Frau, lag die Vervollständigung seines Wunsches. Eine Familie._

„ _Weißt du schon einen Namen, Sano?“, fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme, doch sie lächelte. Die Anstrengungen der Geburt waren ihr noch deutlich anzusehen und doch war sie, stolz wie ein Krieger, nicht gewillt sich auszuruhen._

„ _Ja. Shigeru soll er heißen. Was meinst du?“_

_Sie lächelte und nickte, wobei sie langsam und vorsichtig ihre Arme hob, um ihm seinen Sohn entgegen zu halten. Die Stumme Frage darum, ob er ihn halten wollte, lag darin verborgen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich wagen sollte. Er war ein Krieger, kannte nur den Kampf, den Tod. Ein Blick auf seine Hände zeigte ihm das Blut, mit dem er sich besudelt hatte._

„ _Es ist in Ordnung. Du bist sein Vater.“_

_Es war als hätte sie gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Sie lächelte, hielt ihm weiter das kleine Würmchen entgegen. Es war unglaublich... Im Kampf hatte er keine Angst. Vor dem Tod hatte er keine Angst. Aber er fürchtete sich davor, dieses Kind mit Blut zu beflecken. Der Geruch dieser Welt sollte nicht schon so früh an diesem kleinen Leib haften. Und doch. Es war sein Kind. Die Vervollständigung seines Traumes._

_Er streckte die Hände nach dem Würmchen aus, nahm ihn behutsam von seiner Frau ab und spürte das Gewicht des Kindes, das von Liebe gezeugt worden war. Er spürte, wie es atmete, spürte wie es sich etwas in seinen Händen bewegte. Und schließlich öffnete Shigeru die Augen und sah ihn direkt an. Harada fand keine Worte für das was er gerade empfand. Zufriedenheit? Frieden? Glück? Es waren so viele Worte, die darauf zutreffen konnte und doch keines schien gut genug für diesen Augenblick. Ob Shigeru wusste, dass er sein Vater war? Ob er ihn verachtete, wenn er wusste, was sein Vater für seine Zukunft tat? Harada war unsicher und doch, dieser Moment war so kostbar, so wertvoll._

„ _Hallo, Shigeru. Schön dich kennen zu lernen“, flüsterte er und hob den Kleinen etwas hoch, so dass er seine Stirn an die Kleine seines Sohns legen konnte. Er lächelte. Harada lächelte, selbst als sein Sohn laut los schrie. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn ein Wunsch in Erfüllung ging._

 

_**~~**_

 

Ich öffnete die Augen und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Ein Traum von Lancer... nein eine Erinnerung aus seinem früheren Leben, die nur unterstrich, dass er und ich eine Verbindung miteinander hatten. Und doch erschöpfte mich diese Erinnerung. Lancer hatte zu Lebzeiten alles gehabt, nicht für lange, aber sein Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen. Hieß das, er kämpfte, um sich Shigeru und seine Frau in diese Zeit zu wünschen? Wobei er hatte gesagt er wünschte sich eine Familie... Nicht seine. Es war seltsam.

„Es scheint als hättest du unruhig geschlafen.“

Ich sah auf, zu einer Ecke im Dunkeln, aus der ich Assassins Augenpaar hervor leuchten sah. Er war zurück. Das hieß, er wusste wo Uehara war. Wo der schwarze Rider beschworen werden sollte. Ich hatte wohl genug geruht.

„Nur ein Traum... aus der Vergangenheit. Oder so.“

Assassin trat aus den Schatten heraus und setzte sich neben meinen Futon. Keine seiner Bewegungen war überflüssig oder in irgendeiner Weise unnötig. Selbst sein Atem war so kontrolliert, dass ich mich fragte, ob das damals in seinem Leben alles antrainiert wurde und vor allem wie.

„Du bist immer noch unschlüssig ob du Uehara umbringen willst? Ich kann dir eine Alternative bieten. Wir können Uehara auch einfach festsetzen. Mein Master hat ein ein passendes Fleckchen. Wir stechen ihr die Augen aus, fesseln sie und benutzen sie als Informationsquelle. Ich weiß wie man verwöhnte Vögel zum Singen bringt.“

Ein diabolisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Assassins Gesicht ab. Zumindest glaubte ich eines zu sehen.

„Du meinst du willst sie für Informationen foltern?“

Assassin schwieg und sah mich einfach nur an. Ich fragte mich kurz, ob er mir das nur vorgeschlagen hatte, um zu erklären, dass der Tod für Uehara vielleicht eine gnädigere Variante war. Oder war er wirklich der Meinung, dass sie auf diese Weise noch nötig war?

„Reicht es nicht schon, wenn ich versuche ihr die Hand abzuschneiden um an ihre Befehlszauber zu kommen?“, fragte ich und konnte sehen, wie sich Assassins Augen weiteten. Hatte ich ihn mit diesem makaberen Scherz nun doch geschockt? War ich zu weit gegangen?

„Ich verstehe.“ Er war kurz angebunden, erklärte nicht mehr, sondern zeigte mir nur ein Leuchten in seinen Augen, was ich als ein Lächeln deuten konnte.

„Hast du die Informationen die wir brauchen?“, fragte ich schließlich und versuchte das Thema so zu wechseln. Ich wollte nicht gerade auf eine Fifty Shades Ebene wechseln. Und da waren scheinbar kurz davor, wenn wir schon unsere fiesesten Foltermöglichkeiten miteinander tauschten.

„Ja. Und es wird nicht leicht. Uehara scheint zu ahnen, dass du nicht kampflos aufgibst. Der Bereich für die Beschwörung ist zu offen. Du hast kaum Möglichkeiten dich zu verstecken. Ein Hinterhalt ist also nicht möglich. Zusätzlich, hat Uehara noch Leibgarde beauftragt.“

Ich schlug die Decke zurück und erhob mich aus meinem Futon. Es war Zeit, dass wir Caster und Lancer diese Neuigkeit zukommen ließen, um ein letztes Mal über unsere Strategie zu sprechen. Viel würde sich nicht ändern und doch war das Wissen über den Schauplatz ein entscheidender Faktor, der über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden konnte.

 

Ein Felsen war das einzige, was mir als Sichtschutz diente. Doch er war so weit vom Beschwörungsort entfernt, dass ich gerade mal die Gestalten sehen konnte, von denen ich wusste, dass es sich um Uehara und Riders Master handelte. Doch da waren mehr Personen, was mir nur sagte, dass Assassins Auskunft absolut korrekt war.

'Master, bist du sicher, dass ich nicht bei dir sein soll?', hörte ich Lancers Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich wusste, dass er irgendwo war. Nicht sichtbar und vor allem hatte er sein Präsenz verborgen.

'Bleib wo du bist, Lancer. Assassin, schaffst du diese Menge an Security?'

Es war kurz still in meinen Gedanken, so als wartete der angesprochene und musste selbst erst einmal entscheiden, ob er das schaffen konnte.

'Ja. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, der andere Assassin könnte auch hier sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Master des roten Assassin es sich entgehen lässt, gleich zwei Master der schwarzen Fraktion los zu werden. Und dazu noch den roten Caster.'

Ich blinzelte etwas und sah noch einmal hinter dem Felsen vor. Der rote Caster? Ich ließ meinen Blick zum Beschwörungsort schweifen und erkannte schließlich eine Silhouette, die scheinbar den Beschwörungskreis vorbereitete. Wenn sie wirklich Pentheseleia beschwören wollten, war es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass sie hier war.

'Wir warten ab, bis sie Rider beschworen haben. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass unserer Fraktion ein Servant fehlt.'

Ich lauschte in die Stille und hörte nur ein Brummen von Lancer, der mir damit sein „Verstanden“ mitteilte. Ich war mir auch sicher, dass die anderen beiden einverstanden waren und Archer, der sich selbst noch verdeckt hielt. Wahrscheinlich auf Befehl von Uehara.

In meinem Kopf ging ich nochmal alle Situationen durch, die mir einfielen. Nach der Beschwörung konnte Riders Master einen Angriffsbefehl geben. Ich zweifelte nämlich daran, dass man mich nicht bemerkt hatte, auch wenn ich mein Mana bestmöglich unterdrückte. Lancer würde mich dann verteidigen, während Assassin die Leibwächter ausschaltete.

Allerdings konnte es auch passieren, dass Uehara mich bemerkte. Zuzutrauen war es ihr. Als Magierin der... als erfahrene Magierin konnte sie sicher auch andere Leute wahrnehmen, die etwas Mana bei sich trugen. Da half es auch nicht, dass Archer den Ring bei sich trug.

Erneut sah ich hinter meinem Versteck hervor und erkannte das Leuchten des Beschwörungskreises. Sie hatten also begonnen. Mein Herz schlug schwer, denn der Moment unseres Angriffes näherte sich langsam und stetig.

Würde ich es schaffen? Würde alles gut gehen? Was wenn... In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich bekam Angst, denn der Grad zwischen Leben und Tod war in diesem Moment so schmal wie schon lange nicht mehr geworden.

'Master, reiß dich zusammen. Es ist nicht der Moment um zu zweifeln', hörte ich Lancer in meinen Gedanken sagen.

'Du hast gut reden, du bist in kämpferischen Zeiten aufgewachsen. Für dich mag das hier läppisch sein', murrte ich als Antwort und zog mich wieder hinter meinen Felsen zurück.

'Es war nie läppisch. Immerhin ging es immer um Menschen, die genauso ein Anrecht aufs Leben hatten wie ich. Es ging immer nur darum für seine Überzeugungen zu kämpfen. Und wenn jemand meinte seine Überzeugungen mit dem Schwert durchdrücken zu wollen, dann hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Ein Freund aus meiner Gruppe sagte mal: „Ich werde immer für meine Überzeugungen kämpfen. Deswegen werde ich töten und töten und töten. Aber, werde ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen können?“ Er hatte Recht. Keiner von uns konnte sich je daran gewöhnen und wir trugen die Schuld immer bei uns. Die Frage war immer nur, ob wir mit der Schuld leben konnten. Deswegen, Master. Wenn du nicht mit der Schuld leben kannst, überlasse Uehara mir.'

Es war bitter, dass Lancer so entschlossen klingen konnte, obwohl er ein Problem damit hatte seine Hand gegen Frauen zu erheben. Er war bereit seine Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen, wenn ich nicht in der Lage war zu tun, was es zu tun galt.

'Rider ist beschworen. Master von Lancer, es liegt jetzt an dir.'

Ich hörte Caster ganz deutlich und nickte. Egal was passieren würde, es würde passieren und ich konnte es nicht ändern. Ich musste das tun, nicht weil ich es wollte, sondern weil dieser Krieg mich dazu zwang. Es war einfach zu früh sich zu fragen, ob ich dann in ruhigen Momenten mit dieser Verantwortung umgehen konnte oder nicht. Es war auch zu früh sich zu fragen was es aus mir machen würde. Und vor allem war es zu spät sich zu fragen, ob es Richtig war und es nicht einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte. Wir hatten gemeinsam einen Weg entschieden und von diesem würden wir nicht mehr abweichen. Alles was ich tun konnte war... den roten Caster, den Master von Rider und Rider selbst zu beschützen, so wahr meine Fähigkeiten in der Lage dazu waren.

Ich kam hinter meinem Versteck hervor und lief langsam in Richtung von Uehara. Ich war angespannt und eigentlich vollkommen unsicher, was nun passieren würde. Wie hat Xavier Naidoo schon gesungen „Dieser Weg wird kein leichter sein, dieser Weg wird steinig und schwer.“ Xavier hatte ja keine Ahnung wie Recht er damit hatte, nur war sein Weg nicht gerade einer, den er im heiligen Gralskrieg beschreiten musste. Neid.

Ich blieb nicht lange unentdeckt und wusste, dass Uehara mit Telepathie Archer befehligte, denn er erschien just in dem Moment, als sie mich erblickte, an ihrer Seite. Ein Bild, dass mir missfiel, ich aber hoffentlich nicht lange genug ertragen musste.

„Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich dich für deinen naiven Mut respektieren oder über deine Dummheit lachen soll, Magierin der ersten Generation“, begrüßte mich Uehara und es war gut hörbar, dass sie sich so gut es ging beherrschte. Oh ja, sie war wütend. Keine Überraschung.

'Assassin, Caster, könnt ihr zusammen unerkannt die Bodyguards ausschalten?', fragte ich in Gedanken, ließ aber Uehara nicht aus dem Blick. Wer wusste schon, was in ihrem überheblichen Kopf vor sich ging.

„Ganz schön dumm von dir, hier alleine aufzukreuzen.“

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich alleine bin?“, konterte ich und bemühte mich dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken. Wenn sie mich unterschätzte und wirklich nicht alles wusste, war es gut. Dann hatten wir die größte Chance.

„Selbst mit deinem Lancer bist du in der Unterzahl. Du bist also nicht nur dumm was die Magie angeht, sondern auch in Mathe. Wie du siehst, haben wir hier drei Servants und zwei höchst erfahrene Magier. Von meinen Body-“

Sie wollte gerade davon sprechen, dass ihre Bodyguards ja auch noch im Spiel waren, als diese wie Sandsäcke zu Boden fielen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Assassin, mit Casters Hilfe ganze Arbeit leistete.

„Deine Bodyguards sind nicht mehr im Spiel. Ich habe also immer noch faire Chancen.“

Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln und lief weiter auf Uehara zu. Doch, als ein Pfeil vor mir auf den Boden aufkam, geschossen von Archer, blieb ich stehen. Ein Warnschuss, denn ich wusste, dass Archer sein Ziel nie verfehlte.

„Archer was soll das?“, fragte ich und sah ihn ernst an, doch er legte bereits den nächsten Pfeil ein und machte mir klar, dass der nächste treffen würde, wenn ich mich weiter näherte.

„Archer hat dir doch meine Nachricht gebracht. Tausche deinen Lancer gegen meinen Archer und du bleibst am Leben. Allerdings hast du den Tausch abgelehnt. Archer wird dich also mit seinen eigenen Händen umbringen.“

Uehara lachte und sah zu Archer, der sofort seinen Bogen spannte.

„Lancer! Lass das nicht zu!“, rief ich und erkannte, wie Lancer neben mir sichtbar wurde. Just in diesem Moment lächelte Uehara boshaft.

„Weißt du, warum Magier der ersten Generation nie gute Chancen im Gralskrieg haben? Sie begehen dumme Anfängerfehler. Dein Fehler war, dass du Archer einen Befehlszauber übertragen hast und ihn damit Kontrolle über Lancer gabst. Was hast du dummes Gör dir nur dabei gedacht?“

Fragend sah ich zu Uehara und schließlich zu Archer, der seinen Pfeil abschoss. Ich merkte, dass Lancer nicht reagierte und konnte mich gerade rechtzeitig aus der Schussbahn werfen, denn sonst hätte Archer mich getötet.

„LANCER! Was soll der Scheiß? Du sollst mich beschützen, du bist mein Servant!“

Ein bitteres Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lancers Lippen ab. Eines, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Master, es tut mir leid, aber wenn ich die Wahl zwischen einem weiblichen und einem männlichen Master habe, werde ich dem männlichen immer den Vorzug geben. Frauen sollten nicht kämpfen, dafür wurden wir Männer gemacht.“

Seine Stimme klang so ernst, so absolut und ich wusste, dass dieser Verrat niemals in meinem Plan vorgekommen war. Archer und auch Lancer hatten mich verraten und die einzigen, die ich- Ich stockte in meinen Gedanken. Der Nichtangriffspakt mit unserem Caster sah vor, dass Lancer und sein Master nicht angegriffen werden durften. Caster würde mir also nicht helfen. Und Assassin? Keine Ahnung.

Ich sah, wie Lancer seinen Speer erscheinen ließ und diesen mit der Spitze zu mir gewandt hielt. Ich war vollkommen allein auf mich gestellt, ein Anblick der Uehara zu gefallen schien.

„Du siehst deinen Fehler, oder? Just in dem Moment als du meinem Servant einen Befehlszauber übertragen hast, hast du dein Todesurteil unterschrieben. Auch wenn Archer nur einen Befehlszauber hat, es wird reichen um Lancer an ihn und mich zu binden. Zur Not bitten wir Ruler um zwei weitere. Archer... sag Lancer er soll es beenden.“

Ich konnte sehen wie Archer nickte, auch wenn eine bittere Dunkelheit in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

„Lancer... beende es.“

Ein Zittern war in Archers Stimme zu hören, doch wo zu hören war, dass Archer es nur widerwillig tat, war die Entschlossenheit bei Lancer umso deutlicher zu spüren. Er hob seinen Speer und ließ ihn auf mich nieder sausen. Ohne Rücksicht, ohne Bedenken, bereit mein Leben hier an dieser Stelle zu beenden.

Kurz bevor Lancers Speerspitze in meinen Wohlfühlbereich trat, erhob sich eine Wand aus Ranken aus dem Boden und fing seinen Speer ab. Es war das Signal, dass ich brauchte. Ich legte meine Hand an die Ranke, ließ mein Mana hinein fließen und machte aus dem pflanzischen etwas, dass genauso gefährlich werden konnte, wie Lancers Speer.

„Lancer, jetzt!“

Blitzschnell reagierte Lancer. Die Ranken vor mir brachen, schwebten in der Luft und mit einem Mal, schoßen sie an den gebrochenen Enden auf Uehara zu. Diese schien fassungslos, hob aber ihre Hand und baute mit Gras, welches sie mit ihrer Magie aus dem Boden riß, einen Wall auf. Und obwohl dieser alle Geschoße aufhielt, brannte der Wall plötzlich nieder und offenbarte ihr, das Lancer in kurzer Zeit die Distanz von ihr und ihm überbrückt hatte und nun mit Speer nach ihrem Leben trachtete.

Seine Bewegung änderte sich aber plötzlich. So kurz vor dem Ziel. Erst als wenige Meter von ihm etwas explodierend auf dem Boden aufkam, merkte ich dass jemand ihn angegriffen hatte. Mein Blick wandte sich zu Riders Master, vor dem ein paar Runensteine schwebten. Levitationszauber.

Der Mann war in seinen fünfzigern und schien fest entschlossen zu sein, das Leben von Uehara zu verteidigen. Ohne zu zögern, schoss er die nächsten Steine ab. Erneut rasten sie auf Lancer zu, der sie wieder mit seinem Speer abwehrte, sich aber von Uehara entfernen musste, da diese ebenfalls mit Zaubern einen Angriff auf ihn ausübte.

'Assassin, Lancer braucht Rückendeckung, sonst kommen wir nicht an Uehara ran!'

Ich wusste, dass ich in diesem Kampf nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Meine Techniken beschränkten sich auf Verteidigung, nicht aber auf Angriff. Alles was ich also tun konnte, war das Feld im Blick zu behalten und jedem zu sagen, wie er am effizientesten arbeiten konnte.

'Lancer, konzentrier dich weiter auf Uehara. Caster, kannst du die Runensteine aufhalten?'

„Caster, du verdammtes Miststück! Tu etwas!“, schrie Uehara plötzlich und sah zum roten Caster. Sie hingegen sah Uehara mehr desinterssiert an. Ihr Blick wandte sich jedoch zu mir. Wenn der rote Caster jetzt angriff, hatten wir ein kleines Problem.

„Du bist noch nicht mein Master, also muss ich nicht auf dich hören. Welchen Wert als Magierin hast du, wenn du nicht gegen einen Magier der ersten Generation ankommst?“

Die Stimme des roten Casters war desinteressiert und versicherte mir eines, sie würde nicht eingreifen.

„Was zum- Assassin?“

Ich sah auf und erkannte, dass Riders Master seinen Platz gewechselt hatte. Nur wenige Meter vor ihm hockte Assassin auf dem Boden. Er hob seine Hand und offenbarte so eine versteckte Klinge, wie ich sie nur aus den Assassins Creed Spielen kannte. Sein Blick war kalt, als er Riders Master fixierte und diesen erneut angriff. Riders Master hingegen wich aus, indem er seinen Platz mit Riders tauschte. Rider, eine großgewachsene Person, sehr maskulin gekleidet, mit einem langen Zopf, schien sofort zu verstehen und blockte noch inmitten der Tauschaktion ab, so dass man die verborgene Klinge auf hartes Metall aufprallen hören könnte.

'Assassin! Lass von Riders Master ab! Uehara ist das Ziel, nicht er!', mahnte ich Assassin in Gedanken. Ich konnte seinen Blick spüren und wusste, dass er mich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus anblickte, ohne aber seine Aufmerksamkeit von Rider zu nehmen.

'Du wolltest Rückendeckung. Aber wenn Rider sich nun einmischt... muss Caster wohl den alten Mann beschäftigen. Du solltest hingegen auf Lancer achten.'

Er hatte Recht. Mein Blick wandte sich zu Lancer, der nun in einem Zweikampf mit Archer gezogen wurde. Dieser wehrte wieder und wieder Lancers Angriffe mit seinem Bogen ab und verteidigte so Uehara, die konzentriert etwas murmelte. Ich sah genauer hin und erkannte einen Wind, den sie zu beschwören schien. Er wirbelte um sie herum, und kleine Spitzen von Grashalmen schleuderten in dem Wirbel umher. Glatt geschnitten. Ich konnte genau sehen, auf wen sie zielte. Mich. Und wenn der Wind so schneidend war, würde ich keine Chance haben, oder zumindest nicht die Gelegenheit einen Schutzzauber zu sprechen. Denn mein Kopf war leer. Ich wusste nicht, welcher Zauber. Einen Manaschutzschild? Ein Wesensveränderungszauber? Würde etwas davon reichen?

„Master!“

Lancer schien meine Unschlüssigkeit bemerkt zu haben, denn just als Uehara ihren Zauber beendet hatte und der Wirbel auf mich zuschoss, musste Lancer von Archer ablassen. Ich sah, wie Archer blitzschnell seinen Bogen spannte, einen Pfeil erscheinen ließ und mit diesem auf Lancer zielte. Dieser merkte das aber nicht, weil er beschäftigt damit war, mich aus der Schusslinie des Wirbels zu ziehen. Dem Pfeil hingegen, konnte er nicht ausweichen, so dass dieser sich erbarmungslos in seine Schulter bohrte.

Ich kam hart auf dem Boden auf, spürte wie meine Glieder schmerzten und das Gewicht von Lancer, der über mir lag. Ich sah zu ihm auf, konnte erkennen, dass er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog.

„Alles... in Ordnung, Master?“, fragte ohne mir einen Vorwurf zu machen.

„Du... Da ist ein Pfeil in deinem Arm...“, stellte ich immer noch geschockt fest. Geschockt, weil ich genau wusste, dass dies meine Schuld war.

„Ist nur ein Kratzer. Dieser dämmliche Archer kann nicht mal ne Kuh töten wenn er wollte.“

Als wollte er seine Worte unterstreichen, erhob er sich und zog sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Pfeil aus dem Arm.

„Scheint... als würde Archer sich doch noch als nützlich erweisen. Bring es zu Ende“, murrte Uehara und sah dabei Archer an, der seinen Bogen immer noch gehoben hatte. Sein Blick war entschuldigend, flehend... verzweifelt. Was Uehara ihm hier antat... durfte nie wieder passieren.

Entschlossen legte ich meine Hand auf den Boden, ließ mein Mana durch diesen gleiten, zu der Stelle wo Uehara stand.

„Flüssig!“, rief ich und als hätte der Boden plötzlich alle Festigkeit verloren, zog er Uehara in die Tiefe. Diese erschrak, reagierte aber schneller wie ich und verfestigte den Boden mit ihrer Magie. Sie war so nur bis zu den Knien im Boden versunken. Und doch, hatte sie zu kämpfen, denn dank meinem Manafluss und Befehl, gab der Boden sie nicht wieder frei, obwohl ihre Magie wesentlich stärker war. Ich spürte es an mir ziehen. Doch ich durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Das war ein Kampf. Und ich musste durchhalten.

„Master!“

„Lancer... deine Chance...“, keuchte ich und vergrub meine Hand in den Dreck. Ich durfte den Manafluss jetzt nicht unterbrechen.

„Mit einem Befehlszauber befehle ich dir, Archer, setz dein Noble Phantasm ein!“

Ich weitete meine Augen und sah, wie Uehara ihre Hand ausgestreckt uns entgegen hielt. Ihr Handrücken leuchtete im bedrohlichen Rot und ein Blick zu Archer verriet, dass er bereits einen neuen Pfeil spannte. Er leuchtet golden auf. Wie die Sonne.

„Apollonius helios“, flüsterte er und ließ den Pfeil los.

Ungehindert raste er auf mich zu, doch inmitten seines Fluges änderte er die Richtung und schoß direkt auf Uehara zu. Diese erkannte, was für einen Fehler sie begangen hatte und weitete die Augen. Ich schloss sie hingegen, denn es reichte mir zu wissen, dass dieser Pfeil ihr Herz durchbohren würde.

Und plötzlich... ein metallenes Geräusch. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und erkannte Assassin. Er stand hinter Uehara und hielt die Klinge an ihrem Hals. Der Pfeil, den Archer abgeschossen hatte, hielt er mit der anderen Hand fest umklammert. Immer noch leuchtete er und zitterte in Assassins Hand, sich gegen diese Festnahme wehrend.

Auf diese Weise hatte er Uehara fest eingekesselt. Sie konnte nicht fliehen, selbst wenn sie sich aus dem Boden befreite.

Sein Blick wandte sich zu mir und ich wusste genau, was er meinte. Das war die Gelegenheit, die wir brauchten um ihre Befehlszauber zu bekommen.

„Lancer... bring mir Ueharas Hand mit den Befehlszaubern“, brachte ich schwerfällig hervor und zog mein Mana zurück. Ich musste sie nicht mehr gefangen halten.

Lancer schien keine Sekunde an meinem Befehl zu zweifeln und zog sein Schwert. Archer selbst ließ den Bogen sinken. Und der rote Caster... blieb immer noch anteilnahmlos stehen. Der Master von Rider aber... war zu beschäftigt mit unserem Caster und schien nichts von diesem Augenblick mit zu bekommen.

„Warte! Was hast du vor?!“, schrie Uehara und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Assassin kesselt sie mehr ein, indem er den Pfeil näher an ihr Herz bewegte.

„Wir holen uns die Befehlszauber. Mein Master und ich haben entschieden, dass sie bei Erenya besser aufgehoben sind.“

Assassins Stimme war kalt, gnadenlos.

„Archer! Tu was! Hol mich hier raus!“

Sie blitze Archer aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an, doch dieser ließ seinen Bogen verschwinden und machte damit deutlich, dass dieser Kampf für ihn beendet war.

„Du verdammter Servant! Du bist mein Sklave! Du musst auf mich hören!“, schrie Uehara und kämpfte gegen die Angst an, hier eine Niederlage zu erhalten.

„Nein, Master. Ich muss nicht mehr gehorchen. Auch wenn du mich beschworen hast, so hat Erenya aus mir einen Master gemacht und damit deinen Einfluss auf mich geschmälert. Nur noch die Befehlszauber sind absolut für mich.“

„W-Was?“

Sie schien fassunglos, als Archer ihr offenbarte, wie das Spiel dank der Befehlszauber lief. Scheinbar hatte sie diese ganze Befehlszauber-Übertragung etwas unterschätzt. Sie hatte unterschätzt, wie frei Archer dadurch geworden war.

„Nein... nein, dass kann nicht... wie kann eine lausige Magierin der ersten Generation... wie...“

Lancer blieb Uehara stehen und zog sein Schwert. Ich wusste, dass ihm das schwer fallen würde. Aber er musste sie ja nicht töten.

„Du hast einfach nicht genug Informationen gehabt“, antwortete er auf ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen. Doch gerade als er ihr die Hand abschneiden wollte, schlitzte Assassin ihr die Kehle auf.

Ich konnte sehen, wie das Blut auf Lancer spritzte und mein Blick glitt ungläubig zu Assassin, der den Pfeil losließ und diesem erlaubte, dass er sich unbarmherzig in ihr Herz bohrte.

Ueharas Körper sackte zusammen. Leblos, und ohne Befehlszauber auf ihrem Körper.

 

Erst als Ueharas Körper am Boden aufgekommen war, schien nicht nur ich zu realisieren, dass der Kampf vorbei war. Riders Master und auch Caster schienen ihren Kampf zu beenden und blickten an die Stelle, wo Assassin und Lancer blutverschmiert vor dem Leichnam standen.

Ich hörte Schritte, die eindeutig von Riders Master kamen und sich mir näherten. Caster reagierte sofort und ließ einen Wall um mich herum bauen, gebaut aus Ranken.

„Sadako hat sich wohl überschätzt. Welch Schande für die Familie. Sie wurde auf diesen Krieg vorbereitet und doch war sie ihm nicht gewachsen. Nun, immerhin hat unsere Fraktion keinen Servant verloren.“

Seine tiefe Stimme drang zu mir vor und er schien auch nicht mehr gewillt zu sein zu kämpfen. Es schien ihm sogar egal zu sein, dass Uehara hier ihr Leben gelassen hatte.

„Rider, wir gehen. Roter Caster, ich danke für deine Unterstützung, aber es scheint, du hast die Chance verpasst die Fraktion zu wechseln. Das könnte gefährlich für dich werden.“

Die Erde vibrierte und durch einen Spalt in den Ranken konnte ich sehen, wie Riders Masters sich an den roten Caster wandte. Sie schien unberührt von allem zu sein und auch nicht überrascht, als aus dem Boden ein Pferd hervorbrach, auf welches Rider sich setzte, zusammen mit ihrem Master.

„Pass auf dich auf, Tochter der Natur“, rief Rider dem roten Caster zu und ritt von dannen.

Kaum, dass die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, welkten die Ranken und zurück blieben wir auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich spürte, wie meine Anspannung sank und doch, ging mir etwas nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Worte von Riders Master und die Tatsache, dass Assassin vermutet hatte, auch den roten Assassin hier zu wissen. Doch dieser hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht eingemischt. Oder...

Ich reagierte so schnell, dass selbst ich über meine Reflexe verwundert war. Meine Füße trugen mich wie von selbst zum roten Caster, der mich verwirrt ansah. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich etwas blitzen. Ich war nicht schnell genug.

Ich stieß mich Boden ab, sprang auf den Caster zu und spürte, wie ich sie zu greifen bekam und mit mir gemeinsam zu Boden fiel. Doch nicht nur das. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich an meiner Seite bemerkbar. Es wurde warm und mein Oberteil fühlte sich auf einmal so klebrig an.

„Autsch...“, murmelte ich leise und erhob mich etwas vom roten Caster, der mich fassungslos ansah.

„Du hast...“, flüsterte sie und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Solltest schnell verschwinden. Ich glaube die sind ein bisschen hinter dir her und dezent angepisst.“

Sie schien zu verstehen und löste sich just in diesem Moment auf.

„Master, verdammt!“

Ich konnte hören, wie Lancer auf mich zugelaufen kam und sich bei mir bückte.

„Du bist verletzt!“, stellte er sogleich fest, als er mit aufhalf.

„Erenya, ist alles okay? Tut es weh?“

Auch Archer schien besorgt, als er sich uns näherte. Ich hingegen sah an beiden Männern vorbei und stellte verwundert fest, dass Assassin nicht mehr auf dem Schlachtfeld war.

„Wo ist-“

„Als der andere Assassin angriff, hat er ihn wahr genommen und versucht ihn festzusetzen. Es wäre besser, wenn wir anderen ebenfalls gehen“, erklärte Caster, wobei ihr Blick auf meiner Seite lag.

Ich sah ebenfalls zu der Stelle und erkannte den roten Fleck.

„Der Schnitt scheint nicht tief. Lancer oder Archer sollten ihn in eurer Wohnung dennoch verbinden. Wascht die Wunde aus, nicht dass sie sich entzündet“, erklärte Caster fachmännisch.

Lancer nickte und sah mich an. Ich lächelte etwas.

„Hey... immerhin haben wir überlebt.“

Lancer seufzte auf meinen Kommentar und schien alles andere als erfreut zu sein.

 

Es war ein gutes Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass man am nächsten Tag noch leben würde. Selbst wenn die Wunde an meiner Seite schmerzte, so war das doch ein sehr beruhigender Schmerz. Immerhin war ich lebendig genug um ihn wahrzunehmen.

Glücklicher war ich nur, weil ich nicht alleine mit Lancer zurückkam, sondern mit Archer, der mir den ganzen Weg über im Ohr gelegen hatte, ob es mir wirklich gut ginge. Er hatte sogar angeboten mich zu tragen, was Lancer missmutig nur gestattet hätte.

Und dennoch, ich fühlte mich erschöpft und war froh, als ich im Wohnzimmer endlich auf einem Stuhl sitzen konnte.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Archer, als er mir den Stuhl zurecht rückte und etwas auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Verwundert griff ich danach und entrollte es. Dort war es geschrieben, in ihrem Blut. Ihr Name und in meinem Blut, meiner. Keine Ahnung, wann sie es gemacht hatte, aber der rote Caster hatte die Self Geis Scroll unterschrieben hergebracht.

„Das erklärt, warum sie so ungewillt zum kämpfen war“, erklärte Lancer, der zur Kochnische ging, mit einer Schüssel in der Hand.

Ich nickte. Ein Lächeln war auf meinen Lippen. Das hatte doch... gut funktioniert. Viel zu gut. Naja fast. Die Wunde an der Seite schmerzte und die Umgebung um mich herum verschwamm. Ich hatte wohl zu viel Mana verbraucht. Lancer hatte seine Wunde unterwegs noch geheilt. Richtig... dafür war mein Mana da... wenn ich es nicht zu sehr im Kampf verbrauchte.

„Erenya?“, hörte ich Archers Stimme wie durch einem Schleier. Es war auf einmal so warm und mein Kopf drehte sich. Der Schmerz der Wunde breitete sich aus. Zu meinem Bauch, zu meinen Armen und Beinen... überall schmerzte alles. Meine Sicht verschwamm mehr, ich spürte keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper. Schwerer und schwerer wurde sein Gewicht, dass mich in eine unerklärliche Tiefe zog.

Ich hörte durch den Schleier das klappern der Schüssel, hörte das Rutschen vom Holz am Boden und schließlich, versank ich in der Dunkelheit.

 


	18. Kapitel 17: Zwischen Gift und Heilung

Mir war kalt. Eiskalt. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob ein kleiner Kratzer wirklich so etwas vollbringen konnte. Egal. Ich war einfach zu erschöpft um darüber nach zu denken. Und die Dunkelheit wirkte einfach zu verführerisch.

„Nicht...“

Immer wieder konnte ich Stimmen hören. Lancers... Archers... Sie waren aufgeregt, glaubte ich. Etwas hektisches lag in ihnen.

„Fieber...“, hörte Lancer sagen und spürte eine kühle auf meiner Stirn. Auch wenn mein Geist erschöpft war, so wusste ich doch, dass es wohl Lancers Hand war. Fieber also? Fühlte ich mich deswegen so matt? Woher kam das nur... so schnell?

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Vorsichtig und langsam, denn die Augenlider fühlten sich so schwer an, als wären sie aus Blei. Es fühlte sich sogar so an, als hätte ich an meinen Augen reißen müssen, um sie zu öffnen.

„Sie wird wach!“, hörte ich Archer sagen, und erkannte ihn auch sogleich, als er sich mit sorgvollen Blick über mich gebeugt war.

„Master, wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Lancer sogleich und ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um herauszufinden, dass ich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden lag. Direkt neben dem Tisch, an dem ich gesessen hatte, bevor mich diese Dunkelheit übermannt hatte.

„Wie ausgekotzt“, antwortete ich und war verwundert darüber, wie schwach ich klang. Wobei es vollkommen absurd war, dass es mich verwunderte, denn ich spürte doch, wie schwach ich mich fühlte.

„Deinen Humor scheint es nicht flach gelegt zu haben“, murmelte Lancer und hob mich etwas an, um mich zurück auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Mein Körper allerdings widerstrebte dem und schmerzte, kaum das er in Bewegung geriet.

„An eurer Stelle würde ich das lassen.“

Ich versuchte aufzublicken, kam aber nicht weit. Dennoch wusste ich nur zu gut, dass Assassin wohl eben hier erschienen war. Lancer ließ von mir ab und erhob sich. Archer hingegen hockte weiter neben mir und hielt meine Hand.

„Was meinst du, Assassin?“, fragte Lancer ernst. Etwas Metallenes wurde auf den Tisch geworfen.

„Der andere Assassin ist mir entkommen. Aber ich habe sie gesehen. Eine Frau in einem Kittel. Deswegen bin ich zurück zum Kampfplatz und habe das hier gefunden. Die Waffe, die euren Master verletzt hat. Ich hab die Waffe vorher Caster gegeben und so herausgefunden, dass die Klinge in Gift getränkt war.“

Ich glaube, ich hatte Assassin noch nie so viel reden hören. Doch er bemühte sich wirklich, Lancer und Archer zu erklären, was seine Schritte gewesen waren. Gift auf einer Klinge, dass war so ein Klischee und erklärte natürlich, warum ich mich so bescheiden fühlte.

Ich lächelte bitter, doch das Lächeln verstarb mir, als ich einen kühlen Luftzug an meiner Seite spürte. Ein kurzes ziehen, weil das Blut bereits getrocknet war, keine Ahnung, ich spürte es nicht mehr so deutlich, wie ohne den vergiftet Status. Und doch, da war etwas warmes, sanftes. Und erneut zog etwas an mir.

„ARCHER!“, hörte ich Lancer, der aufgeregt schien. „Was verdammt machst du da?“

Das ziehen hörte auf, die Wärme und Sanftheit verschwand. Zurück blieb nur Kälte.

„Wenn eine Schlange einen beißt, kann man das Gift aussaugen. Das vermeidet größere Probleme“, hörte ich Paris. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, fast so als hätte er noch die Hoffnung, dass es helfen würde. Er glaubte vielleicht wahrhaft daran. Doch eine andere Gewissheit sickerte bei mir ein, genauso schleichend wie das Gift es getan hatte.

„Es ist zu spät. Das Gift sollte sich bereits in ihrem Körper verbreitet haben. Gemessen den Weg den ihr zu Fuß zurückgelegt habt, ist die Vergiftung bereits weit voran geschritten.“

Eine weibliche Stimme erfüllte den Raum. Eine stumme Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht der rote Caster war. Eine enttäuschte Hoffnung, denn mein Verstand flüsterte, dass es sich um den Caster unserer Fraktion handelte.

„Aber was sollen wir tun? Wir haben diesen Kampf nicht geführt, damit sie am Ende stirbt!“ Panik in Archers Stimme. Er machte sich wohl wirklich zu viele Sorgen.

„Ich habe das Gift in seinen wesentlichsten Bestandteilen analysiert. Es ist keines aus meiner Epoche, oder weiter zurück. Ein modernes Gift, dessen Nutzung allerdings eher unüblich ist. Der rote Assassin scheint sich gut auf Chemie und auch auf Biologie zu verstehen. Unbehandelt wird es zu Schmerzen kommen, hohen Fieber. Der Vergiftete wird häufiger das Bewusstsein verlieren, fühlt sich vielleicht krank, so dass er nicht auf die Idee käme, dass er vergiftet wurde. Die Symptome sind einer Grippe ähnlich. Ich habe hier ein Gegengift. Es wird allerdings nicht die Grippesymptome lindern. Aber es verhindert den Tod.“

Caster hatte wirklich Ahnung von Medizin. Zumindest erschien es mir so. Sie war eine gebildete Frau, was mich erneut fragen ließ, aus welcher Epoche sie kam. Doch noch mehr fragte ich mich, wie sie so schnell ein Gegengift mischen konnte.

„Ich empfehle, dass sie sich in den nächsten Tagen gut ausruht. Sie muss viel Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen und sollte auch so viel Schlaf wie möglich bekommen. Und Obst und Gemüse. Damit sie Abwehrkräfte aufbauen kann. Naturjogurth ist ebenfalls empfehlenswert.“

„I-Ich werde das alles sofort besorgen!“, erklärte Archer. Ich hörte ein Knacken neben mir und wusste, dass er sich erhoben hatte. Ein sanfter Windzug, keine Ahnung woher dieser kam.

Ich wurde müde, spürte noch etwas flüssiges an meinen Lippen. Ich schluckte, als es meinen Mund füllte und schließlich, schlief ich wieder ein.

 

„Wieso hilfst du uns, Caster?“

Ich war wieder einmal aus meinem Dämmerschlaf wach geworden und das erste das ich hörte, war Lancers Stimme. Mein Hals fühlte sich trocken aus, rau und staubig. Doch ich traute mich nicht etwas zu sagen, denn viel mehr interessierte mich dieses Gespräch.

„Es wäre falsch sie jetzt zurück zu lassen. Das würde nur den Verlust zweier mächtiger Servants bedeuten“, erklärte Caster, schien aber mit ihrer Antwort nicht ganz ehrlich zu sein. Da lag noch etwas. Eine Antwort, die sie sich nicht traute zu geben.

„Nach ihrem Ableben könnte immer noch jemand anderes einen Pakt mit uns eingehen. Wofür braucht ihr also meinen Master?“

Lancers Ton wurde schärfer, fast schon drohend, doch Caster schwieg. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie fürchtete, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. Oder aber, dass sie keine Antwort hatte.

„Lancer“, krächzte ich, endlich dem Verlangen nach etwas zu trinken nachgebend.

„Master, du bist wach?“

„Nicht wirklich... Durst...“, antwortete ich auf seine Frage und wusste, dass ich nicht einmal log. Mein Körper fühlte sich immer noch gemartert an. Ich sah immer noch nichts außer tiefster Schwärze.

„Was willst du haben, Master?“, fragte Lancer und brachte mich damit zum Schmunzeln. Denn eigentlich war mir egal was er mir gab, solange es meinen Durst stillte.

„Irgendwas... bitte schnell“, flüsterte ich.

Ich hörte, wie Lancer über den Boden lief. Die Schrittzahl sagte mir, dass er nicht weit von der Küche entfernt gestanden hatte. Das Klappern einer Schranktür... ein Gefäß wurde raus gestellt.

„Keinen Tee. Der ist zu heiß. Du solltest Wasser reichen. Sprudellos. Wasser stillt den Durst am Besten.“

Ein Murren kam von Lancer. Dabei wäre Tee auch recht gewesen, allerdings hatte Caster wohl recht. In meinen Zustand wäre er zu heiß gewesen. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich etwas gluckern hörte... Dann Schritte. Sie näherten sich mir. Stück für Stück und vor allem auch vorsichtig.

Die Schritte stoppten nahe bei mir. Stille. Kleidung raschelte. Danach Stille. Doch nichts passierte. Ich spürte kein Glas. Keine Berührung... Nichts.

„Lancer, so wird das nicht funktionieren. Dein Master ist zu schwach um zu sich zu bewegen, du musst ihr helfen in eine aufrechte Position zu kommen und ihr beim trinken helfen.“

Ich hörte wie das Glas abgestellt wurde. Hände umgriffen mich vorsichtig und doch etwas ungeschickt. Mein Körper wurde angehoben und obwohl sich alles in mir wehrte, spürte ich wie leicht mich das paar kräftiger Arme aufrichtete.

Das Gefäß scharbte über den Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis diese kühle an den Lippen spürte. Ich öffnete den Mund, das Gefäß kippte und sehr schnell floss kühles Wasser in meinen Mund. Erleichterung überkam meine Kehle. Gier zog ich so gut es ging das Wasser in mich. Schluck um Schluck um Schluck. So gierig, dass leider wenige Tropfen über meine Mundwinkel liefe. Das Kinn hinab. Auf die Brust tropfend, die nur von dem Oberteil bedeckt waren und doch genoß ich die Kühle, als etwas Nässe meine Haut traf.

„Willst du mehr, Master?“, fragte Lancer, als das Gefäß leer war. Ich nickte und spürte wie er mich wieder vorsichtig zum liegen brachte. Schritte schlurften über den Flur. Monoton. Schritt für Schritt. Wie ein Metronom, in einem Takt, der mich singend in die Arme des Schlafes sinken ließ.

 

**~~**

 

Wie lange mich die Dunkelheit dieses Mal im Griff hatte, wusste ich nicht, doch als ich meine Augen öffnete, konnte ich wieder etwas sehen. Es war Dunkel, nicht weil meine Gabe zu sehen nicht da war. Ich konnte Konturen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht erkennen. Schemen, Schatten.

Ein leises Schluchzen kam von meiner Linken. Ich wandte vorsichtig meinen Kopf. Ich sah Beine des Tisches, einen Teil des Schrankes, der im Wohnzimmer stand. Und doch lag ich weich. Im Futon. Ich vermutete, dass weder Lancer noch Archer mich hatten bewegen wollen. Praktisch.

Und doch, bei mir saß Archer, die Beine an seinen Brustkorb rangezogen. Sein Gesicht hinter diesen verbergend. Schluchzend.

„Es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er wieder und wieder. Wie ein Mantra. Wie ein kleines Kind, dass glaubte einen Fehler begangen zu haben und das nun die Strafe fürchtete.

„Wenn ich nicht... wenn ich nur...“

Er schien keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, baute seine Worte immer wieder um, ersetzte sie durch andere, ohne auch nur auszusprechen, was er aussprechen wollte. Gab er sich die Schuld? Glaubte er, dass ich hier lag wegen ihm?

„Paris?“, flüsterte ich leise, meine Stimme war immer noch kratzig. Ich konnte sehen, wie sein Kopf in die Höhe schnellte und er versuchte die verräterischen Tränen weg zu wischen. Große Jungs weinten nach seiner Ansicht wohl nicht.

„Erenya, d-du bist wach.“ Er schluckte schwer, änderte seine Sitzhaltung und griff nach meiner Hand. „Brauchst du Wasser? Hast du Hunger? Oh die Medizin von-“

„Mir ist kalt. Kannst du dich bitte zu mir legen?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Er zögerte. Sagte nichts zu mir, antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ließ er meine Hand los.

Ich legte mich auf die Seite, erkannte, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte und stattdessen unschlüssig neben mir hockte.

„S-Soll ich Lancer holen?“, fragte er und ließ mich wundern. Wann war er jemals so vorsichtig geworden? So gedankenvoll? Was war passiert, dass er nicht sofort meiner Einladung folgte und sich zu mir unter die Decke kuschelte?

Ich hob die Decke an, sah zu Archer und schmollte ein wenig.

„Der ist nicht hier und bis er es ist, bin ich erfroren. Also komm her. Je länger du zögerst, desto kälter wird mir.“

Er wartete immer noch und plötzlich, erhob er sich etwas und kroch zu mir unter die Decke. Ich legte sie über ihm ab und nutzt die Gelegenheit, einen Arm um ihn zu legen. Ich rutschte etwas höher, so dass er seine Stirn gegen mein Schlüsselbein lehnen konnte. Stoffe raschelten, als ich meinen anderen Arm unter mir hervorzog und sanft auf Archers Kopf legte, um ihn zu streicheln.

Kaum, dass ich das tat, spürte ich feuchte Tränen durch mein Oberteil. Er hatte versucht sich zu beherrschen, doch nun konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Es tut mir so leid, wegen mir... bist du...“

„Shhh. Tu das nicht, Paris. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn dann wohl meine, weil ich immer so unbedacht handle.“

Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich das wohl wirklich tat. In meinem Magi MSP hatte ich das getan und nun für den roten Caster wieder. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen wenn Menschen verletzt wurden, die ich mochte, oder von denen ich glaubte, dass sie wichtig für eine Handlung waren. Der rote Caster fiel in die erste Kategorie.

„Aber als dein Servant...“

Er stockte, hob seinen Kopf und sah mich so leidvoll an, wie ein Hundewelpe, von dem man überlegte ihn über die Feiertage alleine zu lassen. Es zerriss mir mein Herz, denn ich wollte nicht, dass Archer sich mit Schuldgefühlen geiselte.

„Du hast alles getan was du tun konntest. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Und wenn doch, werde ich dir immer wieder sagen, das alles in Ordnung ist.“

„Aber es ist passiert, als ihr meinen Ma- als ihr Uehara bekämpft habt und mich befreien wolltet“, verteidigte er sich und ich konnte nicht anders als mich vorbeugen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Und das Risiko kannte ich, als ich in den Kampf gezogen bin. Außerdem, wenn sich jemand entschuldigen sollte, dann ich. Ich habe dir viel abverlangt in diesem Kampf. Vor allem Dinge, die du nicht wolltest. Das tut mir leid. Und ich danke dir, dass du das für mich getan hast.“

Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ein kleiner flüssiger Film noch in ihnen ruhte. Er nahm sich das alles wirklich viel zu sehr zu Herzen. Und es fühlte sich an, als sei es meine Schuld gewesen.

„Ich war bereit es für dich zu tun. Ich war bereit Uehara mit meinen eigenen Händen auszulöschen, damit an deinen Händen kein Blut klebt“, flüsterte er und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf den Hals. Eine sanfte Gänsehaut überzog mich, ließ mich erzittern, weswegen Archer mich nun in seine Arme nahm und wieder mehr unter die Decke und an seine Brust zog. Ich konnte sie spüren, die Wärme, seinen Herzschlag. Die Tatsache, dass ihn in diesem Moment nichts von einem Menschen unterschied. Und doch gab es einen Gedanken, der mir nicht erlaubte, dass ich seinen Worten Glauben schenkte.

Ueharas Blut klebte an meinen Händen, so wie an Jeanne D'Arcs Händen das Blut vieler Engländer klebte. Nur weil man die Flagge hielt, wurde man nicht weniger Schuldig an den Opfern, die der Krieg brachte. Das wurde mir just in diesem Moment nur noch deutlicher bewusst.

Ich krallte meine Hände in Archers Oberteil, drückte mein Gesicht fester an seiner Brust, wollte spüren, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und sank, wenn er einatmete. Niemals würde ich alle retten können, aber ich wollte jene beschützen, die mir ihr Leben in die Hände gelegt hatten, egal wie kurz oder lang es war.

 

**~~**

 

Es verging ein Tag und ich fühlte mich zwar noch ziemlich krank aber doch schon gut genug, so dass Caster mir erlaubte mit den anderen am Tisch zu essen. Natürlich nur eingehüllt in eine Decke.

Archer und Lancer hatten es irgendwie geschafft eine gewisse Arbeitsteilung zu erstellen, so dass Archer fürs kochen verantwortlich war. Ich würde mich bei den beiden gut bedanken müssen, wenn ich gesund war, denn Lancer ging tagsüber arbeiten und verdiente so wenigstens etwas Geld.

Nachdem sich Caster sicher gewesen war, dass es mir besser ging und ihre Medizin half, hatte sie nur noch ein Päckchen von dieser bei uns gelassen und überließ mich meinen Servants. Nicht aber ohne diesen eine genaue Anleitung darüber zu geben, wie man einen kranken Menschen versorgte.

Scheinbar hatten die beiden während meines langen Zustand des Schlafes mehr als genug Ärger gemacht. Unter anderem hatte Paris mich ins Bett tragen wollen, was aber Lancer nicht gern gesehen hatte. Ich würde also in den nächsten Tagen mit ihrer Rivalität auskommen müssen.

Ein Schälchen mit Joghurt, in dem etwas Obst schwamm hatte Lancer vor mir platziert. Misstrauisch sah ich auf die weiße Mischung und fragte mich, wie sehr ich dem ganzen vertrauen konnte. Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich an die heiße Schokolade und die vergammelte Milch.

Lancer bemerkte mein zögern und schob die Schale etwas näher zu mir. Ich sah zu ihm auf und erkannte den grimmigen Blick, so als wäre er sauer, dass ich ihm nicht weiter als fünf Meter traute, wenn es um die Küche ging.

„Der Joghurt ist frisch... tu nicht so. Archer hat den extra für dich besorgt. Genauso das Obst. Selbst ich kann das noch schneiden und in bereits fertigen Joghurt tun. Sonst habe ich nichts daran gemacht.“

Ich zweifelte immer noch, auch wenn in mir der innere Kampf tobte, dass es ja undankbar war, Lancer so wenig zu zu muten. Immerhin war es Archer, der meine Hühnersuppe gekocht hatte. So ein Jogurth mit etwas Obst... war da wirklich kein Problem. Wobei...

Ich sah in die Schüssel. Wenn man bitteres Obst verwendete, konnte selbst das einen guten Joghurt versauen. Ich nahm den Löffel und rührte in der Masse herum, kratzte von einzelnen Stückchen den Joghurt und versuchte zu identifizieren was für ein Obst es war. Vergebens. Lancer hatte das Obst wirklich gut geschält und so verstümmelt, dass ich es nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Und dennoch... Ich füllte einen Löffel voll mit dem Obst und Joghurt und schob ihn mir in den Mund. Das Ergebnis war... lecker.

„Okay, Joghurt mit Obst darfst du weiterhin kredenzen.“

„Dir geht es ja schon viel besser... du hast zumindest wieder ein freches Mundwerk, Master“, murrte Lancer und setzte sich zu meiner linken auf seinen gewohnten Stammplatz.

Ich grinste, denn ja, es ging mir besser. Noch etwas fiebrig, mir schmerzten hin und wieder die Glieder und von den Kopfschmerzen des Todes wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Aber alles in allem fühlte ich mich wieder mehr lebendiger als tot. Das war in Anbetracht des letzten Tages, vielleicht auch der letzten Tage, eine große Steigerung.

„Gibt es irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse zum Krieg?“, fragte ich und sah Lancer an, dessen Blick sich sofort verfinsterte. Scheinbar hatte ich gerade auf eine Landmine getreten und sie drohte hoch zu gehen.

„Es hat sich herum gesprochen, dass Uehara aus dem Krieg geschieden ist. Ebenso dass Rider beschworen ist. Mehr weiß ich aber nicht. Assassin hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten uns mehr mit zu teilen. Stattdessen soll ich dir ausrichten, dass du dich ausruhen und wieder gesund werden sollst. Das ist wohl einer der Gründe, warum er sich sehr rar hielt, was Informationen anging.“

Ich schob mir einen weiteren Löffel mit Joghurt in den Mund, zerkaute noch die Stücke, die zu groß waren. Er hatte Äpfel benutzt, definitiv. Und Trauben. Außerdem schmeckte ich so etwas wie Ananas und... Ich blinzelte und wühlte erstaunt im Joghurt. Da waren sie, kleine braune Blättchen. Schokolade.

„Lancer... du bist absolut geil, heirate mich“, erklärte ich vollkommen unbedacht. Ich liebte Stracciatella Joghurt. Joghurt mit etwas Schokolade und dann noch Obst... war einfach geil.

„Master, solche Worte solltest du dir gut überlegen. Wäre ich Archer, hätte ich dich nun zur nächsten Kapelle geschleift und von der Stange weg geheiratet.“

Ich hielt inne und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sicher. Archer machte hin und wieder ein paar Flirtversuche, und gerade in den letzten Tagen kümmerte er sich mehr als liebevoll um mich, aber das lag nur daran, dass er sich die Schuld gab. Und das Flirten war eben seine Natur.

„Sei nett zu Archer. Ihr seid nun ein Team. Du hast es nicht so mit den Griechen, oder?“

Lancer hob eine Augenbraue und abwartend, schob ich mir einen weiteren Löffel mit Joghurt in den Mund.

„Nur die Familie stört mich.“

Ich grinste, füllte einen Löffel mit Joghurt und hielt diesem Lancer entgegen.

„Glaub mir, Achilles hättest du auch nicht gemocht. Wobei ich denke, dass dir Cheiron sehr sympathisch gewesen wäre. Er war Achilles Lehrmeister und-“

„Und der Geliebte von Pentheseleia. Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass dieser Schütze nicht auch noch hier ist.“

Er nahm den Löffel in den Mund und leerte den Inhalt. Seine Worte hingegen verwunderten mich. Wusste er etwa, wer der andere Archer war?

„Wir kennen den roten Archer doch noch gar nicht. Wieso bist du dir also so sicher, dass es nicht Cheiron ist?“

„Weil bisher alle Servants die du genannt hast, sich noch nicht bewahrheitet haben. Ich bezweifle, dass abgesehen vom roten Rider auch nur einer von denen hier in diesem Krieg mitwirken wird.“

Ich war es nun die schmollte und wieder tunkte ich den Löffel in den Joghurt.

„Du bist ein gemeiner Fiesling, Lancer. Ich teile nie wieder meinen Joghurt mit dir.“

Ohne Lancer noch etwas von dem Joghurt zu geben, leerte ich das Schälchen und schmollte.

„Dann wirst du mich gleich richtig hassen. Es wird Zeit für die Medizin von Caster.“

Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht und sah Lancer flehend an. Ich hasste die bittere Medizin, die Caster für mich bereitet hatte. Sie stank nach etwas undefinierbaren und schmeckte noch dazu widerwärtig.

„Schau nicht so. Du wirst sie nehmen, ob du willst oder nicht. Zu meiner Zeit waren wir auch immer gezwungen die Medizin zu schlucken, die uns Hijikata-sans Schwester schickte. Und die war noch viel bitterer als Casters Medizin.“

„Ach echt? Hast du sie probiert?“, murrte ich und beobachtete, wie Lancer an das Schränkchen ging, in dem sich die Medizin befand. Ich überlegte, wie ich mich davor drücken konnte, doch schon der Gedanke zu fliehen ermüdete mich.

„Master, du benimmst dich gerade wie ein kleines Kind. Das ist nicht sehr sexy.“

Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an und fragte mich, wozu er jetzt so eine Bemerkung machen musste. Ich war krank. Krank war keine Frau sexy. Selbst Tonnen von Make-Up hätten eine eklige Triefnase oder die Augenränder des Todes abgedeckt. Von den verschwitzten, strubbigen Haar wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen.

„Als hättest du mich jemals sexy gefunden.“

Er nahm einen kleinen Löffel von dem Pulver aus dem Säckchen, welches Caster ihnen gegeben hatte und tat dieses in ein Glas voll Wasser. Schon der Gedanke dieses grüne Zeug zu trinken, ließ meinen Magen rebellieren.

„Es gab da so den ein oder anderen Moment“, erklärte Lancer und stellt das Glas vor mir ab.

„Wann?“

„Trink deine Medizin und ich erzähl es dir.“

Dieser miese Kleine... Ich fand einfach keine Worte für diese miese Erpressung. Erst machte er mich neugierig und nun forderte er eine Gegenleistung für Informationen. Was war das nur für eine Welt geworden, in der neugierige Damen wie ich nicht einfach ohne weiteres, an solche Lebenswichtigen Informationen kamen. Aber schön, wenn er das so wollte, dann musste eine Frau eben tun, was eine Frau tun musste.

Mutig griff ich nach dem Glas, hielt mir die Nase zu und versuchte so schnell wie möglich das bitter Gebräu runter zu stürzen. Ich musste zweimal absetzen, doch schließlich war das Glas leer und mein Blick ruhte erwartungsvoll auf Lancer.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich so eine Lüge zum trinken bringt.“

„Hä?“, fragte ich weniger geistlos und konnte das verschmitzte Lächeln auf Lancers Lippen sehen.

„Ich hab gelogen, du warst noch nie sexy.“

Hätte ich in diesem Moment noch Joghurt gehabt, ich hätte Lancers Gesicht einen neuen Anstrich verpasst.

 

Es war gegen Mittag, als Archer in der Küche stand und gerade eine Kleinigkeit kochte, als mein Handy vibrierte und eine Nachricht eintrudelte. Assassins Master. Gespannt, was der Herr zu melden hatte, öffnete ich die Nachricht und las sie aufmerksam durch.

„Gute Arbeit gegen Uehara. Ich hoffe es geht dir besser. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit um Berserker und seinen Master kümmern. Werde erst einmal gesund und halte dich aus der Sache raus.“

Kurz wie immer und vor allem schien er sich nur auf das Wesentliche zu beschränken. Doch ich fragte mich, welchen Berserker Assassins Master meinte. Dennoch, etwas bereitete mir Unbehagen. Vielleicht war es allmählich doch besser Kaori Sanada aufzusuchen.

„Archer?“, rief ich in die Küche und beugte mich etwas über den Tisch, so dass ich ihn sehen konnte.

„Nicht mehr lange, Erenya. Das Essen ist gleich fertig“, antwortete er mir, scheinbar ahnend, dass ich ein Loch im Magen hatte. Dabei war es nicht ganz so schlimm. Schon nach wenigen Bissen hatte ich genug, wenn die Nahrung fest war. Archer hatte wirklich versucht meinen Speiseplan flüssig oder breiig zu halten. Es ließ sich einfacher schlucken und lieferte wohl mehr Flüssigkeit als ein Burger... oder eine Pizza oder ein Schweinebraten. Ich vermisste Schweinebraten.

„Darum geht’s mir eigentlich nicht. Aber danke für deine Mühe, Archer. Weißt du vielleicht etwas über eine Kaori Sanada?“, fragte ich, stand von meinem Platz auf und schwankte etwas in Richtung Küche. Ich suchte mir dabei einen Schrank, an den ich mich lehnen konnte. Archer bemerkte das, verkniff sich allerdings einen Kommenrat, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

„Hab noch nie von ihr gehört. Du solltest wieder zurück gehen und dich setzen, Erenya.“

Ich sah ihn schmollend an. Sitzen konnte ich nicht mehr. Liegen ebenso wenig. Ich wollte mich bewegen, auch wenn es anstrengend war.

„Sag mal, Archer. Wieso nennst du mich nicht Master?“, fragte ich und versuchte ihn so davon abzuhalten, mich aus der Küche zu verjagen.

„S-Soll ich dich Master nennen?“, fragte er verunsichert, so als fürchtete er, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, die er besser niemals übertreten hätte.

„Nein, nein. Mach nur wie du dich besser fühlst. Ich glaube nach all der Zeit würde es sich seltsam anfühlen, wenn du mich Master nennst. Ich dachte nur immer, Servants müssten ihren Magier Master nennen.“

„Nein, das ist eher keine Pflicht. Wir tun es einfach. So rein aus Instinkt. Manche Master will man gar nicht mit Namen ansprechen. Aber deiner ist zu lieblich um nicht von mir ausgesprochen zu werden.“

Archer lächelte schelmisch und ich schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ich selbst nicht anders konnte also zu lächeln.

„Dabei ist das nicht mal mein richtiger Name. Aber in meiner Welt nennen mich viele Freunde so. Ich finde ihn auch angenehmer als meinen richtigen.“

Archer wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es an der Tür klingelte. Fragend sah ich zu ihm. Wir hatten nichts bestellt, Lancer hatte einen Schlüssel und Caster und Assassin kamen sowieso wie es ihnen beliebte, ohne an der Tür zu klingeln.

Die Frage blieb also, wer das war. Archer hingegen schien es zu wissen und verließ die Küche gezielt. Anders als Lancer schien er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ein gegnerischer Master einbrechen konnte, oder ein anderer Servant. Stattdessen öffnete er die Tür und begrüßte meine Besucher.

„Gut das ihr hier seid. Ich glaube Erenya langweilt sich und braucht etwas Unterhaltung.“

Neugierig mit wem er sprach, verließ ich ebenfalls die Küche und betrat den Flur. Eine freudige Überraschung zeigte sich dort. Waver und Rider.

Vor allem Rider erblickte mich sofort und schob Archer etwas beiseite um auf mich zuzukommen. Er beugte sich zu mir hinab und sah mich ganz genau an.

„Nun, sie ist noch ein wenig blass um die Nase und müde scheint sie auch zu sein. Aber sonst...“ Er lachte schallend und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Da dieser vollkommen unerwartet kam und ich sowieso nicht so gut zu Fuß, stürzte ich förmlich nach vorne und ein Sturz zu Boden wurde nur verhindert, weil Rider mich auffing.

„Rider! So etwas solltest du unterlassen, vor allem wenn du siehst, dass es ihr nicht gut geht.“ Rider half mir, mich wieder aufzurichten und ich spürte seine Hand im Rücken, als er mich liebevoll zurück ins Wohnzimmer schob.

„Ich wollte ihr nur zeigen, wie stolz ich auf sie bin. Nicht jeder überlebt einen Giftanschlag. Sollte eine Narbe zurückbleiben, kann sie noch viel stolzer auf ihren Sieg sein.“

Ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz und sah zu, wie sich Rider und Waver mir gegenüber auf die anderen Seite setzten.

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich-“, setzte sich an, doch wurde von Archer unterbrochen.

„Ich habe sie aufgesucht und informiert. Ich dachte mir, dass es sie als deine Freunde interessieren würde.“

Ich lächelte Archer dankbar an. Er schien bei Waver und Rider keinerlei Bedenken zu haben. Lancer hätte meinen Gesundheitszustand wohl nicht preis gegeben. Noch weniger hätte er erlaubt, dass sie mich besuchen kamen.

„Außerdem dachten wir, dass du ein paar Informationen brauchen könntest.“

Oh ja. Das konnte ich und ich war froh, dass Waver und Rider scheinbar gewillt waren ihr Wissen mit mir zu teilen. Nur weil ich krank war, hieß das nicht, dass ich keine weiteren Pläne für die Zukunft schmieden konnte.

„Was für Informationen?“, fragte ich daher und sah Waver ernst an.

„Es gibt um den Master eines Berserkers. Ruler scheint eine Mordswut zu haben. Allerdings wissen wir nicht welcher Berserker es ist.“

Ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen und ein sehr ungutes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Die Tatsache, dass Assassins Master sich um Berserker und seinen Master kümmern wollte und ebenso, dass Ruler auf einen Master von einem Berserker sauer war... das passte einfach viel zu gut. Und ich war krank. Na super.

„Mh... dann habe ich ja die beste Möglichkeit herauszufinden was passiert ist“, erklärte ich und tippte mit einem Finger auf dem Tisch.

Archer hingegen zog mich aus meiner Gedankenspirale, indem er eine Schüssel Grießbrei mit Sauerkirschen hinstellte.

„Erenya... du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen“, erklärte er besorgt und schob mir einen Löffel zu.

„Werde ich. Aber da alle denken, dass ich nun die Füße still halte, sollten wir dennoch Informationen beschaffen. Und wir fangen am besten bei Kaori Sanada an. Dem Master des schwarzen Berserkers.“

 


	19. Kapitel 18: Sanada und Berserker

Gemeinsam mit Rider und Waver hatte ich noch einen Tee getrunken, nachdem ich meinen Grießbrei mit den Sauerkirschen gegeben hatte. Rider hatte einen vollständigen Bericht des Kampfes gefordert und zugehört, wie Archer die Schlacht so glorifiziert wie nur irgend möglich dargestellt hatte. Er hatte davon gesprochen, dass ich wie eine Amazone in die Schlacht gestürmt war, ohne Angst und fest entschlossen. Er übertrieb, eindeutig. Waver und Rider war dies wohl auch bewusst. Allerdings brachte ihr Besuch nicht viele neue Erkenntnisse, außer die Probleme die ein Master von einem Berserker hatte. Die Frage war nur, was das Problem war?  
Als etwas Ruhe einkehrte, saß ich immer noch am Tisch, ein paar Blätter vor mir liegend, auf dem Stift kauend. Ich hatte zwei Seiten. Einmal, die endgültige Eroberung des roten Casters. Sie würde im Moment sicher das ein oder andere Problem haben, nachdem sie ihre Fraktion verraten hatte. Sie jetzt als meinen Servant zu bekommen... es wäre einfach nur perfekt, weil sie die rote Fraktion nicht vollständig alleine fürchten musste. Außerdem hätte es die schwarze Fraktion gestärkt. Auf der anderen Seite stand Kaori Sanada und ihr Berserker. Vielleicht der Master, der Ärger mit Ruler hatte? Wenn das der Fall war, konnte ich ihr vielleicht helfen das beizulegen. Allerdings wäre Assassins Master nicht sehr begeistert davon. Seltsam... Sehr sehr seltsam. Denn auf einmal erschien mir Assassins Master sehr darauf bedacht die Master aus unserer Fraktion zu eleminieren. Und ich war womöglich nur sein Werkzeug.   
Ich spürte, wie sich ein paar Arme um meinen Körper schlangen und ein Kopf sich vorsichtig auf meiner Schulter abstützte. Es bedurfte keine Blicke, um zu wissen, dass es sich um Archer handelte.  
„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Erenya. Du bist immer noch nicht fit.“  
Ich murrte etwas unzufrieden, denn gerade jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich auszuruhen. Lange würden auch unsere Gegner nicht warten.  
„Ich kann nicht anders. Wir müssen unsere nächsten Schritte planen. Noch dazu will ich wissen, was es mit dem Master des Berserkers auf sich hat, auf den Ruler sauer ist. Und das Assassins Master sich um den Master eines Berserkers kümmern wollte... ich frage mich, ob das sein Werk ist. Und ob er nicht Kaori Sanada eine Falle gestellt hat. Deswegen will ich diese Frau unbedingt kennenlernen.“  
Archer schwieg, doch nach einiger Zeit zog er neben Assassins Master eine Linie und schrieb eine weitere Person auf. Seine Handschrift war fein, vorsichtig, wenig Schwung und sehr geradlinig. Aber dennoch gut zu lesen. Dort stand ein Name „Hiroyuki Uehara“. Ich wandte mich sofort zu ihm und sein Blick blieb ernst auf den Namen haften.  
„Wer ist er?“, fragte ich schließlich und ein leises Seufzen kam von Archer.  
„Du hast ihn im Kampf vielleicht nicht richtig erkannt. Aber er war der Master vom schwarzen Rider. Hiroyuki Uehara ist der Onkel von Sadako. Für ihn war der Gurt von Lancer bestimmt. Die beiden wollten gemeinsam an den Krieg teilnehmen und der Plan hätte vorgesehen, dass nach der Auslöschung der roten Fraktion, sie ein Bündnis gegen die restlichen Master geschlossen hätten. Alles um den Sieg der Ueharas zu gewährleisten“, erklärte Archer und schrieb ein paar der Informationen auf.  
„Wird er auf Rache aus sein?“, fragte ich, denn ich konnte mir nur so erklären, dass er Hiroyuki auf die Liste setzte. Als eines der potentielle Dinge um die ich mich kümmern sollte.  
„Nein. Ich habe bei Uehara einiges an Gerüchten über ihn gehört, von den Angestellten. Eines davon besagt, dass ursprünglich Ueharas Vater mit ihr in den Krieg ziehen sollte. Doch Hiroyuki gefiel das nicht, weswegen er... Ueharas Vater getötet hat, sich dann bei der Familie einschleimte und so Ueharas Mentor wurde.“  
„Klingt genauso abgedroschen wie die Sache mit den Tohsakas...“, murmelte ich und erntete dafür verwunderte Blicke. „Andere Zeitlinie. Nicht so wichtig.“  
„Ah“, wisperte Archer und war dabei ganz nah an meinem Ohr. Ich konnte seinen Atem spüren, seine Wärme und das reichte, um mir einen sanften Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.  
„Du solltest dich wirklich noch etwas ausruhen. Wenn du willst, massier ich dich“, flüsterte er mir sanft ins Ohr und ließ mich zusammen zucken.  
„Oder aber ich leg mich noch etwas hin und schlafe einfach?“, fragte ich und lächelte. Mir entging aber nicht der enttäuschte Blick in Archers Augen. Sicher hatte er sich diese traute Zweisamkeit doch anders vorgestellt. Und doch wusste ich, dass Archer nicht nachgeben würde, wenn er meine Nähe suchte.  
„Dann leg ich mich zu dir und wärme dich“, flüsterte er, wobei er mit seiner Nasenspitze die Konturen meiner Ohrmuschel entlangfuhr. Ich errötete und zog meinen Kopf weg. Aus seinen Armen hingegen konnte ich nicht fliehen.   
„So kalt ist mir nicht, weißt du?“, setzte ich an und wartete einen Moment, bevor Archer sich von mir löste und leise seufzte.  
„Ich verstehe, Erenya. Dann schlaf gut und ruh dich noch etwas aus.“  
Ich nickte und erhob mich von meinem Platz, wobei ich zu Archer sah, der wirklich etwas niedergeschlagen schien. War er es, weil ich auf seinen Flirtversuch nicht eingegangen war? Oder hatte es einen anderen Grund?  
Ich wandte mich von Archer ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da legte ich mich ins Bett, das definitiv noch viel gewohnter und bequemer war wie ein Futon. Ich kuschelte mich unter die Decke und versuchte zu vergessen, dass auf der anderen Seite der Tür Archer war.   
Ob der rote Caster mit ihm auskommen würde, wenn sie immer noch in die schwarze Fraktion wollte? Ob es ihr gut ging?  
Ich krallte mir die Decke, klemmte sie zwischen meine Beine und nahm eine der Ecken in die Hand, so dass die Decke mehr in meinen Armen lag, als wirklich auf mir drauf. Schlafen konnte ich nun nicht mehr, nachdem mein Kopf Gedankenkarussell fuhr.  
„Du solltest dich besser zudecken, Master vom schwarzen Lancer.“  
Ich spürte, wie am Fußende meine Matratze einsank und eines war klar. Jemand hatte sich drauf gesetzt und als ich die Stimme hörte, wurde ich genau, wer es war.  
„Ist das Zufall, oder kannst du auch Gedanken lesen, roter Caster?“, fragte ich und wandte mich um, so dass ich Caster im Profil sehen konnte. Auch wenn die Vorhänge geschlossen waren, fiel etwas Licht auf ihr Gesicht, welches von ihren schwarzen Haaren umspielt wurde.  
„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du wurdest wegen mir verletzt und dann erzählte mir der Master des schwarzen Casters, dass du vergiftet wurdest. Bevor er unser Bündnis löste. Und ich soll dir von eurem Caster sagen, dass auch euer Bündnis erfüllt ist. Alles ist erledigt.“  
Diese Nachricht verwunderte mich, weswegen ich mich etwas aufsetzte. Doch fast synchron mit meiner Bewegung, wandte sich der rote Caster um und drückte mich zurück in die Kissen.  
„Nicht, du solltest dich noch ausruhen. Dein Fieber ist sicher noch nicht vollständig gesunken. Hör mir einfach zu.“  
Ich sah sie an, ihre grauen Augen sahen mich besorgt an und doch lag in ihnen so viel Wärme, dass ich nicht anders konnte als ihr zu vertrauen.  
„Ich hatte vor dich ins Messer laufen zu lassen. Weil ich dachte, was du tust ist nur ein Schauspiel um Servants um dich zu scharen. Vielleicht ist es das immer noch, wobei ich das nicht glauben will, nachdem du mich beschützt hast. Seltsam oder, in meinem ersten Leben habe ich verflucht, dass niemand meinen Visionen glaubte und nun glaubte ich der Vision nicht, in der ich an deiner Seite kämpfte, Master des schwarzen Lancers.“  
Sanft strich mir der rote Caster mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sanft. Doch gleichzeitig war da etwas bereuendes in ihrem Blick. Etwas trauriges. Dieselbe Traurigkeit, die hin und wieder auch in Lancers oder Archers Augen ruhte. Teilten alle Servants diese Traurigkeit oder nur die tragischsten Figuren?  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich Erenya nennst?“, fragte ich und lächelte sanft. „Dafür darf ich dich Cassy nennen.“  
Sie schien verwundert, fast schon überrascht, was seltsam war, denn sie konnte Visionen sehen. Wahrscheinlich sogar genauere als Jeanne. Es erfreute mich daher, wenn ich sie überraschen konnte. Egal auf welche Art und Weise.  
„Cassy? Nicht Caster? Ich meine ich werde dein Servant.“  
In der Hinsicht war Caster wirklich anders als Archer. Allgemein sah ich nicht viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Abgesehen von ihren Augen.  
„Das wäre sehr verwirrend wenn der Caster meiner Fraktion da ist und ich einfach nur Caster sage, meinst du nicht? Noch dazu könnte keiner sagen ob ich dich Cassy wegen deinem richtigen Namen nennen oder wegen deiner Klasse. Ich würde damit also auch nicht deinen Namen verraten.“  
Ich lächelte und Caster erhob sich wieder, so dass sie Abstand zwischen uns beide bekam. Ihr Blick wirkte nachdenklich, so als müsste sie diesen Spitznamen wirklich gut abwägen.  
„Achilles hatte auch immer einen Spitznamen für mich. Warum sollte ich es also meinem zukünftigen Master verbieten?“  
Immerhin in einer Sache stand ich auf einer Stufe mit einem Heldengeist. Das ich dumme Spitznamen vergab. Aber Cassy klang einfach zu niedlich, den Drang hatte ich da nicht widerstehen können.  
„Sag mal Cassy... weißt du wer Kaori Sanada ist und wo ich sie finden kann?“  
Erneut schlich sich Verwunderung in ihren Blick und doch war doch noch etwas anderes. Sorge? Angst?  
„Du bist noch nicht erholt und schon suchst du den nächsten Master. Wenn Kaori Sanada, die sich feige in der verlassenen Tokisada Grundschule versteckt, dir Probleme bereitet hat, dann überlasst sie Ruler.“  
Sie lächelte sanft und ihre Worte hatten etwas besorgtes. Fast so als wollte sie mir sagen, dass ich mich nicht gleich in den nächsten Kampf stürzen sollte.  
„Wenn du dich aber bereits so gut fühlst, dass du das Haus verlassen kannst, warum lernst du nicht meinen derzeitigen Master kennen, damit du, mein neuer Master werden kannst. Je schneller desto besser. Immerhin ist die rote Fraktion sehr an meinem Kopf interessiert.“  
Das war mir klar. Je schneller sie die Fraktion wechselte, desto schneller hatte sie Verbündete. Oder musste zumindest nicht beide Fraktionen gegen sich wissen. Ich dachte nach. Ich wollte Kaori Sanada kennenlernen.  
„Dann... sag deinem derzeitigen Master, dass wir uns morgen früh treffen. Ich muss Kaori Sanada treffen. Ich muss herausfinden was passiert ist. Bevor ich das nicht weiß, bin ich mir nicht sicher, was die nächsten Schritte sein werden.“  
„Du hast Servants. Zwei. Schick Archer zu dem genannten Ort. Ich halte nicht unbedingt viel von meinem verfluchten Bruder, aber ich kann mir gewiss sein, dass er dich niemals belügen würde. Schick ihm. Sag ihm, er soll so viel wie möglich über Sanada in Erfahrung bringen und er wird dir alles berichten.“  
Auch wenn sie Archer nicht mochte, wenn sie ihn wohl lieber Tod wissen wollte, sie schien sich damit arrangiert zu haben, dass ich das nicht zu lassen wollte. Und doch forderte sie, ihn weit genug weg zu schicken, damit er nicht in meiner unmittelbare Nähe war. Sie hatte Recht, Archer würde mir alle Details nennen, weil ich es war. Weil wir Freunde waren. Und doch...  
„Ich bin ein Mensch der die Dinge gerne mit eigenen Augen sieht und am eigenen Leib erfährt. Deswegen muss ich persönlich Kaori Sanada sehen und auch mit ihr reden. Ich habe da einige Fragen. Zum Beispiel, warum der Master von Assassin mich von ihr fernhalten will. Das alles erscheint mir viel zu suspekt.“  
„Assassin und sein Master sind aber deine Verbündeten. Warum würdest du etwas tun, was deinen Verbündeten schadet?“  
Eine gute Frage. Warum würde ich mich gegen die Bitte eines Verbündeten stellen und etwas tun, dass er nicht wollte?  
„Weil ich Assassins Master verstehen will. Man kann mir nicht sagen, dass ich etwas nicht tun soll, ohne mir nicht zu erklären was los ist. Wie soll ich so ein Verbot sonst verstehen?“  
Cassy kicherte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm die Decke und zog sie mir bis zum Hals. Behutsam, vorsichtig.  
„Du bist wie ein Kind. Nun, für diese Welt mag das zutreffen. Aber wenn du in deiner Welt genauso bist. Bist du wie ein Kind, dem man erklären muss, warum es nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen soll. Ein Kind das nichts böses in anderen sieht, bis sie deren Boswilligkeit mit eigenen Herzen erfahren hat. Und doch... Bist du kein Kind und wenn man über diesen oberflächlichen Eindruck hinwegsieht-“  
Sie stoppte und sah mich an. Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange. Ihre Hand war war, zart und doch konnte ich etwas Hornhaut spüren.   
„Ich verstehe meinen Bruder wohl zum ersten Mal ein wenig. Was nicht heißt, dass ich ihm erlauben werde, dass er dich in den Ruin führt, Erenya“, flüsterte sie sanft und beugte sich vor um mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen, bevor sie verschwand.

Letztenendes hatte mich doch die Müdigkeit übermannt. Die Zeit schien erst wieder von Bedeutung für mich zu sein, als ich erwachte. Die Kopfschmerzen waren weg doch wie gewohnt hatte ich Durst. Ich erhob mich aus dem Bett und schlurfte aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Das Wohnzimmer war leer. Kein Archer und auch kein Lancer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass Lancer noch bei seiner Schicht war. Blieb nur Archer.  
Ein Zettel auf dem Tisch verriet mir, dass Archer wohl eine Botschaft hinterlassen hatte. Ich ging auf den Tisch zu, nahm den Zettel und las, was meine Vermutung bestätigte.  
Ich habe dir Suppe in den Kühlschrank gestellt. Wärm sie dir auf, wenn du Hunger hast. Ich bin in der Nähe der Tokisada Grundschule und beobachte Berserker und seinen Master. Meine Schwester hat mir davon erzählt. Ich werde Lancer alle Informationen zukommen lassen. Geh bitte erst, wenn ich sage, dass es sicher ist.  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sauer auf Cassy sein sollte, oder nicht. Doch wahrscheinlich machte sie sich nur Sorgen, weil sie wusste, dass sie mich nicht an meinen Plänen hindern konnte. Dafür schluckte sie sogar ihren Stolz und Hass runter um Paris um Hilfe zu bitten. Das war eine bewundernswerte Eigenschaft und ich würde ihr dafür noch danken. Auch wenn sie durch mich nur ihren eigentlich Wunsch erfüllte. In der selben Fraktion zu sein wie Pentheseleia. Und doch kam mir eine Frage in den Sinn. War das richtig? Tat ich das Richtige? Was war in diesem Krieg überhaupt das Richtige?  
Ich seufzte leise und setzte mich an den Tisch. Den Blick auf Archers Schreiben. Seine Handschrift war filigran. Ordentlich und doch gab es da etwas. Sie schien zu überlegt. Jeder Bogen, jede gerade schien genaustens bedacht zu sein. Wie ein Pfeil, den Archer gespannt hatte und nur darauf wartete, ihn im richtigen Moment loszulassen.

Es war noch nie so ruhig in der Wohnung gewesen. Sonst immer war ich bei Lancer gewesen, aber nun war diese große Wohnung so leer. Einfach ungewohnt. Selbst im Love Hotel war immer jemand gewesen. Lancer. Archer... manchmal sogar Assassin. Aber gerade war niemand außer mir hier. Es war langweilig. Hunger hatte ich auch nicht, auch wenn ich dazu neigte vor lauter Langeweile zu essen. Ich überlegte sogar tatsächlich, mir die Suppe warm zu machen und doch konnte ich mich nicht aufraffen.  
Ich zählte förmlich jede Sekunde runter und wartete darauf, dass Lancer wieder kam. Denn wenn er da war, hieß es, wir konnten Sanada aufsuchen. Die Frage war nur, was würde passieren, wenn wir dann auf Sanada trafen und sie und ihr Berserker nicht gerade gastfreundlich waren? Konnten es Lancer und Archer überhaupt mit einem Berserker aufnehmen? Ich musste nur an Lancelot, Spartacus, Hercules und andere ihrer Art denken. Sie waren mächtig, nahezu schmerzunempfindlich. Eigentlich wollte ich so einen Berserker nicht als meinen Gegner haben.  
Die Frage war nun also... wie konnte ich Sanada davon überzeugen, ihren Bodyguard nicht auf mich zu hetzten?  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf den Tisch und dachte nach. Wie mochte wohl ihre Situation sein? Sie verschanzte sich in einer verlassenen Grundschule. Das zeugte nicht gerade von vielen Optionen die sie zum Leben hatte. Ob sie genug zu Essen hatte? Konnte sie überhaupt das Schulgebäude verlassen? Was hatte sie Ruler getan, dass sie so stinkig auf Sanada war?  
Es gab so viele Fragen und doch fiel ein einzelner Entschluss. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und ging zur Küche. Caster hatte gesagt ich sollte schwitzen. Da zu kochen war doch perfekt, oder?

Es war ein Bento. Mit einer kleinen Schüssel von Archers gekochten Suppe. Dazu eine Box voll mit Reis, etwas frischem Gemüse und einem kleinen Dessert in Form eines Puddings, den ich vermutlicherweise nicht mehr essen würde. Zumindest war mein Appetit an Süßspeisen seit dem Beinahe-Tod durch Gift deutlich gestillt. Die Frage war nur, ob Sanada auch diese Speisen mögen würde. Ich musste es einfach riskieren, eine Mahlzeit als Friedensangebot zu liefern, denn eines war Fakt. Wenn die schwarze Fraktion nicht zusammen hielt, hatten wir ein Problem. Selbst mit Cassy an unserer Seite. Ein Servant mehr hieß nicht, dass man überlegen war. Es kam immer darauf an, wie gut die anderen Master und Servants harmonierten. Und da ich Aurelia durch aus zumutete ihr Team zusammen zu halten, oder zumindest jedem eine Rolle zuzuteilen, lagen wir weit zurück. Wir hatten keinen Anführer und waren versprengt. Caster war wieder bei seinem Master, der was auch immer tat. Assassins Master schien nicht einmal sonderlich daran interessiert zu sein, dass die schwarzen Master lange genug überlebten. Sanada hatte Ruler irgendwie verärgert. Und Riders Master... da war ich mir noch nicht sicher, was seine Pläne waren. Obendrein fehlte immer noch Sabers Master in meiner geistigen Auflistung. Irgendwie bereitete die Situation mir Unbehagen. Es gefiel mir nicht.  
Ich verpackte das Bento ordentlich mit einem Tuch und packte noch Stäbchen und einen Löffel dazu. Sanada war japanisch, sie war wahrscheinlich besser im Umgang mit Stäbchen wie ich. Lancer machte sich regelmäßig darüber lustig, wie ungelenk ich war. Selbst wenn ich krank war. Dieser Mistkerl. Archer hingegen hatte mich sofort gefüttert, als er bemerkt hatte wie ungelenk ich mit Stäbchen war. Nicht dass das weniger peinlich war, aber immerhin lachte er nicht.  
„Und ich dachte schon Archer übertreibt mit seiner Sorge um dich“, hörte ich es hinter mir, als ich dabei war, das Bento in einen Ruckssack zu packen. Ich wandte mich um und erkannte Lancer, der mit verschränkten Armen und ernsten Blick an der Tür stand. Scheinbar war er nicht sehr erfreut über das was wir vor hatten.  
„Hast du Kraft für einen Ausflug?“  
„Willst du Sanada besuchen, weil du Assassin und seinen Master nicht traust, oder hat das einen anderen Grund?“  
Archer hatte ihm also bereits alles mitgeteilt. Das war gut. Ich wusste so immerhin, dass sein Wissenstand dem meinen ähnelte. Ich beantwortete seine Frage jedoch nicht, was Lancer scheinbar genügte.  
„Nicht weiter als du ihn werfen kannst, schon verstanden. Dann hoffen wir, dass du Berserkers Master weiter werfen kannst.“  
Ich grinste, als Lancer mich indirekt zitierte und war froh, dass er sich das gemerkt hatte. Immerhin auf so etwas konnte ich mich bei ihm verlassen. Und darauf, dass er mir treu war als Servant.   
„Sag, Lancer... bist du mir böse weil ich weitere Servants mit dir in die Schlacht schicken werde? Ich meine Archer und Cassy.“  
Eine von Lancers Augenbrauen hob sich. Sein Blick war verwundert, vielleicht sogar ein wenig zweifelnd. Mit dieser Frage hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.  
„Als Servant ist es meine Aufgabe alles zu akzeptieren, was mein Master plant. Und wenn der Plan beinhaltet eine Armee von Servants neben mir zu rekrutieren, dann ist dem eben so.“  
Er gab mir eine Bilderbuch-Antwort. Doch ich war nicht zufrieden. Ganz und gar nicht zufrieden.   
„Deine Meinung bitte. Die Meinung des Mannes der du bist, nicht die Meinung des ehrvollen Kriegers“, ergänzte ich und sah Lancer ernst an. Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah mir einfach in die Augen, so als wollte er auf stumme Art und Weise seine Antwort geben.   
Er blieb sie mir schuldig, denn er wandte sich ab und machte deutlich, dass er bereit für das kleine Abenteuer ins Ungewisse war.

Das verlassene Schulgebäude wirkte mehr als nur ausladend. Selbst ein guter Horrorfilm hätte diese Location nicht gruseliger nachstellen können. Fensterscheiben waren eingeschlagen, das Moos wucherte am Stein, von dem einige Teile abzubröckeln schienen. Die Farben des Gebäudes waren trist und ein Blick durch die zerschlagenen Fenster gab nichts als Dunkelheit Preis, hinter der das Ungewisse lauerte. Unter keinen Umständen wollte ich so ein Gebäude betreten. Doch wenn Sanada in diesem war, musste ich wohl.  
„Kann es sein, dass du Angst hast, Master?“, fragte Lancer spottend. Ihm schien das Gebäude ja nichts auszumachen, aber ich hatte genug Horrorfilme gesehen um die Furcht zu fürchten.  
„Ne Scheiß Angst. Ehrlich, ich habe keine Angst vor Dingen die greifbar sind und die ich sehe...“  
Er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Ich wusste genau was ihm durch den Kopf ging und musste lächeln.  
„Ja gut, nicht vor allen greifbaren Dingen, aber vor anderen Mastern. Doch noch mehr Angst habe ich vor Geistern.“  
Ein Lachen kam von Lancer und ich sah schmollend zu ihm auf. Manchmal war dieser Kerl wirklich unmöglich, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass ich ihm gerade eine meiner Schwächen offenbarte.  
„Du hast zwei Geister an deiner Seite. Was anderes sind wir Servants nicht“, erklärte er, so als hätte ich diese Erklärung wirklich noch notwendig. Und doch war es wohl die traurigste Antwort, die man mir geben konnte. Als wollte ich ihm das verständlich machen, griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.  
„Für den Moment seid ihr mehr als nur Geister oder vergangene, historische Menschen. Ihr lebt ein zweites Leben. Daher, zählt ihr nicht.“  
Wir standen da, einfach nur schweigend, während ich es war, die dieses Mal seine Hand hielt. Doch er entzog sich plötzlich meinem Griff und sah zu mir hinab.  
„Du hast Glück. Archer teilt mir mit, dass wir sie auf dem Sportplatz finden. Du musst dich also nicht den Geistern der Vergangenheit stellen.“  
Ich nickte, auch wenn ich nicht vollständig seiner Meinung war, denn einen Geist der Vergangenheit würden wir wohl sehen. Berserker. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass wir selbst planlos gut geplant waren, denn ich wollte nicht, dass Berserker Lancer oder Archer irgendwie das Leben schwerer machte als nötig.  
Ich betrat gemeinsam mit Lancer das Schulgelände und folgte einem Weg vorbei an dem Gebäude in Richtung Sportplatz. Dieser schien geräumig zu sein. Mit einer Laufbahn aus Kies. Die weißen Linien waren verwischt und würden wohl auch nicht nachgezogen werden. Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Genauso wenig gab es einen Grund den Rasen in dem Bereich zu mähen, der wild wucherte.  
Stille fegte über den Platz, wobei es nicht vollständig still war. Schritte schlurften über den Kies. Kräftige Schritte und leichtere. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Laufbahn gleiten und erkannte sie schließlich. Zwei Gestalten, die scheinbar ein Wettrennen gegeneinander austrugen. Der Staub des Kiesbodens wurde hinter ihnen aufgewirbelt.  
Vorsichtig näherten Lancer und ich uns den beiden Laufenden. Ein zierliches Mädchen, mit Brille auf der Nase. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten. An ihrer Seite ein Mann mit leicht gebräunten Teint und langen dunkelbraunen Haar. Er trug ein schwarzes Oberteil, durch das die Konturen seines athletischen Körperbaus hervortraten. Er hatte eine rote Jacke um seine Hüfte gebunden und trug eine Trainingshose, die locker an seinen Beinen ruhte. Er war ein vollkommener Kontrast zu dem Mädchen, dass zwar ebenfalls einen Trainingsanzug trug, aber wesentlich erschöpfter wirkte wie er. Und schließlich, bemerkte er uns und wurde langsamer, was auch das Mädchen bemerkte.  
„Du solltest was sagen, Master“, erklärte mir Lancer da er zu merken schien, dass mir in jeglicher Hinsicht die Worte fehlten.  
„Und was?“, fragte ich, immer noch unschlüssig.  
„Sie könnten damit anfangen, mir zu sagen was sie wollen und wer sie sind. Sind sie uns feindlich gesonnen?“  
Sanada hatte die Stimme erhoben und schien bemerkt zu haben, wie groß mein Zögern war. Es war wohl wirklich besser sich erst einmal vorzustellen.  
„Mein Name ist Erenya Tailor. Und das hier ist mein Lancer. Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht.“  
Ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck, genauso wenig wie Lancer. Wir hielten Abstand zu Sanada, die uns beide misstrauisch beäugte. Irgendwas schien vorgefallen zu sein, dass es dieses Misstrauen gab.  
„Das haben die Master von den roten auch schon gesagt, bevor sie mich angegriffen haben. Sie werden also verzeihen, wenn ich Ihnen nicht gleich vertraue. Zumal ich schon von Ihnen gehört habe.“  
Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wie sie von mir erfahren hatte und vor allem was. Was ich nicht wissen musste, gab mir die Hoffnung, dass es nicht allzu schlechte Dinge waren.  
„Oh wir haben ein Friedensangebot dabei. Ich dachte mir, nachdem ich erfuhr, wo euer Standort ist, dass ihr Hunger habt.“  
Ich zog das Bento aus meinen Rucksack und ging etwas auf Sanada zu. Sie zuckte allerdings und ging schnell genug in eine Abwehrhaltung. Ich hielt inne und stellte das Bento einfach auf dem Boden ab, bevor ich wieder zurück zu Lancer ging. Mit dem Rücken zu lancer gewandt, denn selbst traute ich dem Berserker nicht, der allerdings nicht sonderlich interessiert an dem ganzen Schien. Er gähnte, strich sich die Haare zurück. Seine Körperhaltung war entspannt. Mutete er Lancer und mir nichts zu? Oder war er einfach nicht an dieser ganzen Sache hier interessiert?  
„Ich könnte wirklich etwas... zu Essen brauchen. Berserker, du wirst probieren, nur für den Fall der Fälle“, erklärte sie, rührte sich aber immer noch nicht vom Fleck.  
„Für diesen Krieg bin ich extra aus dem Ausland gekommen. Ich kenne hier niemanden, weswegen dieses Gebäude alles ist, wo ich unterkommen konnte. Bündnisse haben sich bisher keine ergeben, allerdings...“ Sie hielt inne und sah mich ernst an. Schien abzuwägen, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Ich denke, Sie wären ein guter Bündnispartner. Zumindest solange die rote Fraktion existiert. Und ich kann Ihnen den Namen des roten Assassin nennen.“  
Ich wurde hellhörig, denn diese Information konnte mehr als wichtig sein. Zu wissen mit wem wir es zu tun hatten, wäre schon ein viertel Sieg.  
„Doch als Gegenleistung will ich den Namen eures Servants wissen.“  
Mein Blick glitt zu Lancer. Seine Miene verzog sich, was mir nur deutlich klar machte, dass ihm das nicht gefiel. Allerdings schien sie auch nur von einem Servant zu sprechen. Wusste sie von Archer nichts? Hieß das, ihr Informant wusste es auch nicht? Oder hatte er bewusst diese Information fallen gelassen?  
„Also, was meint ihr?“  
Sie baute Druck auf und mir schien, als würde sie mir nicht die Chance geben, wollen gut darüber nachzudenken. Brauchte sie etwa jemanden der ihr half? Wenn Ruler hinter ihr her war, auf jeden Fall.  
„Beantwortet mir erst, was hat Ruler gegen euch?“, fragte ich und hoffte eine Lüge zu hören. Oder vielleicht sogar die Wahrheit.  
„Unsere Ansichten sind nicht kohärent. Damit kann sie nicht leben.“ Sie wich aus. Und genau das machte es schwer ihr zu vertrauen. Cassy hatte es gesagt, Ruler solle sich um Berserkers Master kümmern.  
„Mh... Unter diesen Umständen, wenn ihr uns nicht vertraut, können wir euch nur einen Nicht-Angriffspakt anbieten. Nach diesem verpflichten sich mein Lancer und Ich, dass wir euch und euren Berserker nicht angreifen. Ebenso wollen wir, dass ihr uns nicht angreift.“  
Sie sah mich an, schwieg, dachte darüber nach. Es schien in ihrem Kopf zu arbeiten. Unglaublich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie einen Berserker hatte. Eine mächtige Servant-Klasse. Mein glitt wieder zu Berserker, der sich uns zur Seite zuwandte und seinen Blick scheinbar über den Sportplatz gleiten ließ.  
„Erweitern wir den Nicht-Angriffspakt. Sollten Berserker und ich in Bedrängnis geraten, während Ihr zugegen seid, müsst Ihr uns helfen. Dasselbe gilt für uns. Seid Ihr in Bedrängnis, helfen wir euch.“  
Sie schien das wirklich nötig zu haben. Diese Verhandlung. Ich sah wieder zu Lancer. Sein Blick sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Ihm gefiel das ganze nicht. Dieses Mal war er es, der diesen potentiellen Bündnispartner nicht weit werfen konnte.  
„Das könnte unter Umständen meine anderen Bündnisse stören“, erklärte ich und verschränkte die Arme. Sanada horchte auf.  
„Wer sind eure anderen Bündnispartner?“  
„Der rote Caster.“  
Ich verschwieg Archer, wobei ich auch hier mit Worten die ganze Situation anders hätte darstellen können, ohne zu lügen. Aber vorerst sollte sie nur von Cassy wissen. Dank Self Geis Scroll war ich mir ihrer Treue immerhin gewiss.  
„Nur der rote Caster?“  
Ich nickte. „Der schwarze Caster und ich hatten nur einen Pakt für die Niederlage des roten Casters. Da dieser nun aber ein Bündnis mit mir eingegangen ist, ist das nicht mehr notwendig. Ich bin da wohl wie du. Allein auf mich gestellt.“  
Ich lächelte und dennoch behielt ich Sanada im Blick. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie sah, dass ich Assassin und seinen Master seinen Spiel ließ, ebenso Archer und Waver und Rider.“  
Vielleicht hielt ich zu viel geheim, oder? Einen kurzen Moment zweifelte ich. Doch dann nickte Sanada.  
„Ich denke mit dieser Grundlage können wir es versuchen“, antwortete sie. Damit hatte ich wohl die nächste Person an Land gezogen, die glaubte, dass sie mich benutzen konnte.


	20. Kapitel 19: Skamandrios und Caster

Sanadas Haltung wurde mit einem Mal lockerer, kaum dass unser Pakt geschlossen war. Sie ging ohne zu zögern auf das Bento zu, hob es vom Boden auf und entpackte es.

„Uh Suppe. Was ist das für eine?“, fragte sie sogleich neugierig und öffnete die Dose mit der Suppe um an dieser zu schnuppern.

„Hühnersuppe. Ein guter Freund hat sie für mich gemacht, nachdem ich... krank wurde.“

Sanada sah auf und schien verwundert. Nur was verwunderte sie, dass ein guter Freund sie gekocht hatte oder war es etwas anderes gewesen?

„Krank? Oh weh, ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Dann solltest du vielleicht auch etwas vom Bento essen. Wir können es gerne teilen. Das sieht nämlich nach einer mächtig großen Portion aus.“

Sie setzte sich auf der Stelle hin, an der das Bento gelegen hatte. Ihr Berserker bewegte sich auf sie zu, und setzte sich ebenfalls. Doch er ließ seinen Blick nicht von Lancers und meiner Richtung.

„Mir geht es besser. Die Medizin von Caster hat sehr geholfen.“

Ich näherte mich Sanada, merkte allerdings, das Berserkers Blicke jede meiner Bewegungen verfolgten. War er der erste Servant der glaubte, dass ich eine Gefahr für seinen Master werden konnte? Das war doch schon einmal eine Steigerung.

Ich setzte mich gegenüber von Sanada und bemerkte, dass Lancer plötzlich neben mir war.

„Hier, der erste Bissen sollte dem Koch gehören“, erklärte sie und nahm einen Bissen Reis auf die Stäbchen und hielt mir diese hin. Ich war verwundert darüber, ahnte aber, dass sie das nur tat um sicher zu gehen, dass ich das Essen nicht vergiftet hatte. Wie gut, dass mir solche Attentate nicht standen und ich niemals ein gutes Essen auf so eine Weise verderben würde.

Ich nahm den Bissen ohne zu zögern auf und genoss es, endlich wieder feste Nahrung zu mir nehmen zu können. Archers Suppen waren toll, ohne Frage, aber ich hätte mir auch feste Nahrung gewünscht. Krank konnte man aber leider nicht alles haben.

Das Lancer nicht reagierte, schien Sanada noch einmal mehr zu beruhigen. Sie häufte sich selbst einen Bissen auf und aß es. Mein Blick hingegen glitt zu Berserker, der mich ernst ansah, fast so als wollte er stumm drohen „Wenn du Master vergiftest, dann...“

„Du bist wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Hier, Berserker, probier auch etwas.“

Sie grinste, streckte Berserker die Dose hin, füllte ihm allerdings nichts auf die Lippen. Schweigend, griff der Mann in die Dose, zupfte behutsam etwas Reis heraus und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Wie die anderen Berserker, abgesehen von Spartacus, sagte er kein Wort. Stummes Schweigen war alles, was er tat, während er den Bissen kaute und schließlich erneut in die Dose griff um sich etwas Gemüse zu holen.

„Du bist also eine Magierin der ersten Generation? Das ist irgendwie cool und ziemlich beängstigend, oder? Ich meine die meisten Master in diesem Krieg werden nicht viel von dir erwarten. Wie bist du der roten Fraktion aus dem Weg gegangen?“

Sie schien nun gesprächiger als zuvor, offenbarte mit ihren Worte Dinge, die sie zuvor nicht im Ansatz erwähnt hätte. Berserkers Blick wandte sich auch sogleich mahnend zu ihr und erinnerte mich in gewissen Teilen an Lancer, der mir schon häufiger so einen Blick geschenkt hatte.

„Ich hatte bisher großes Glück. Caster von der roten Fraktion ist mit mir ein Bündnis eingegangen. Und der Caster unserer Fraktion hat mir geholfen, als ich vergiftet wurde. Deswegen die Grippe. Aber wie sieht es mit dir aus? Hast du Freunde oder Verbündete die dir helfen?“

Sie nahm erneut einige Bissen vom Reis, dieses Mal mit Gemüse und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin zwar aus einer Familie, die schon seit Generationen Magier hervorbringt, aber ich gehöre nur zu einer unwichtigen Nebenfamilie. In der Regel tritt immer die Hauptfamilie im heiligen Gralskrieg an. Dieses Mal traf es jedoch mich. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie enttäuscht die anderen waren und vor allem auch wie sauer. Die Hauptfamilie wurde immer auf diesen Krieg vorbereitet, ich hingegen...“ Sie schwieg und steckte sich stattdessen einen Happen ihres Gemüses in den Mund. „Naja mir stehen jedenfalls keine Mittel zur Verfügung, weil meine Reise doch ganz spontan war. Der einzige, der an meiner Seite kämpft ist der Große hier.“ Sie grinste und klopfte Berserker gegen die Brust. Ich konnte es richtig hören, dass sie nicht gerade sanft war, doch Berserker zuckte nicht mal.

„Aber meinst du nicht, dass es seltsam ist, dass die rote Fraktion sich da scheinbar auf dich stürzt und nicht auf jemanden wie mich. Ich meine du bist eine Magierin die sicher mehr drauf hat wie ich.“

Ich sah Sanada ernst an, beobachtete, wie sie die Suppe an ihre Lippen setzte und diese genüsslich trank.

„Ich bin bei der schwarzen Fraktion, ist das nicht Grund genug? Der rote Assassin hat sich besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Sie hat wohl extra für mich ein Gift angemischt. Leider waren ihre Bemühungen umsonst. Das war vor drei Tagen. Davor hatte es schon der wirklich gutaussehende Archer der Roten versucht. Von jemanden wie ihm würde ich mich jederzeit bedrohlich angreifen lassen. Einfach um diese starken, muskulösen Arme zu sehen, seinen strengen Blick auf mir zu spüren.“

Sie lächelte verträumt und mein Blick wandte sich zu Lancer, der zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hochzog. Scheinbar war ihm gerade ihr Schwärmen etwas zu viel. Ich hingegen musste innerlich schmunzeln, denn es war erfrischend jemand so zu hören, wie ich selbst gerne geschwärmt hätte. Über Assassin, über Lancer... über diesen hotten Berserker, über Archer. Oh Gott, mir wurde gerade wieder bewusst wie gut aussehend die ganzen Servants um mich herum waren.

„Aber dein Lancer ist auch ziemlich... ansehbar. Seine Arme machen dem des Archers sicher Konkurrenz.“

Sie nahm etwas von dem Obst und schob sich dieses mit ihren Blicken auf Lancer sehr lasziv in den Mund. Mein Blick auf Lancer zeigte, dass es ihn nicht zu interessieren stehen. Er sah einfach zu Berserker, so als versuchte er diesen einschätzen zu können, oder glaubte, dass Berserker in jedem Moment los wüten konnte.

„Dein Lancer ist wirklich ein Prachtstück“, säuselte Sanada und ich fragte mich, ob Eifersucht von meiner Seite gerade angebracht wäre. Immerhin war das hier mein Lancer und sie machte solche Komplimente. Sollte ich das vielleicht für ihren Berserker machen? Nein, das war kindisch.

Wobei es mich schon verwunderte. Ihre Berserker war selbst ein hübscher Anblick. Die leichte Bräune seiner Haut, die muskulösen Oberarme, die stählerne Brust, die unter seinem Oberteil hervorblitzte.

'Master!', hörte ich die mahnende Stimme von Lancer in meinem Kopf. Ich sah ihn an, fragend, was ihn gerade wieder störte. 'Wir sollten gehen. Berserkers Blicke gefallen mir nicht.'

Verwundert darüber was er meinte, sah ich zu Berserker und es fröstelte mich ein wenig, als ich ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Sein strenger, stechender Blick lag auf mir gerichtet. Nicht auf Lancer, sondern auf mir. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er Lancer nie wirklich angesehen hatte. Immer wenn ich ihn ansah, ruhten seine grünen Augen auf mir. Und das bereitete mir einen kalten Schauer.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich mit dir reden konnte, Sanada. Aber es wird spät und ich muss allmählich zurück. Lancer grummelt schon, weil ich immer noch angeschlagen bin und nun hier draußen herum laufe.“

Ich lächelte, wandte meinen Blick von Berserker, hatte aber immer noch dieses Prickeln auf der Haut, das mir verriet, dass er mich immer noch ansah.

„Das ist süß. Dein Lancer ist ja so fürsorglich. Aber ja, sicher hat er Recht. Wenn du noch nicht voll auf bist, solltest du dich wirklich schonen. Danke für das Essen. Wir können uns in den nächsten Tagen gerne noch mal treffen. Vielleicht ein paar Klamotten für Lancer kaufen gehen. Er ist doch schon sehr auffällig in seiner Kluft und ihm stehen die Alltagssachen sicher ausgezeichnet.“

Sie lächelte verträumt und sah zu Lancer, so als ob sie in Gedanken schon einiges an Kleidungsstilen durchprobierte. Das war unheimlich und doch, es wäre falsch jetzt ihr irgendwie übel aufs Gemüt zu schlagen.

„Das können wir gerne machen.“

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und Lancer tat es mir gleich. Doch er behielt Berserker im Auge, der nicht eine Sekunde seinen Blick von mir nahm, während er sich erhob.

„Wir bringen euch noch zum Ausgang.“

Ohne Lancer eine Chance zu geben, nahm Sanada ihn an der Hand. Drückte sie und zog ihn förmlich in Richtung des Ausganges. Berserker folgte ihr, blieb aber kurz stehen, als er merkte, dass ich verdattert zurückblieb und sah über seiner Schulter zu mir, wobei er mir stumm zu verstehen gab, dass ich folgen sollte. Es war besser seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, denn ich wollte nicht wissen wie Berserker werden konnte, wenn er nicht so ruhig war.

Am Haupteingang angekommen, ließ Sanada endlich von meinem Lancer ab. Kein Gekrabbel an seinen Arm, keine weiteren Komplimente. Und wehe er würde mir vorhalten, dass ich doch etwas freundlicher zu ihm sein sollte. So wie Sanada zu ihm. Das würde ich niemals tun.

„Es war wirklich schön, dass ihr da wart. Wir werden uns garantiert wieder sehen.“

Ich nickte Sanada zu, reichte ihr meine Hand, was sie erwiderte, indem sie diese ebenfalls ergriff. Ihr Händedruck war stark, trocken und fest entschlossen. Was für einen Entschluss hatte sie wohl während unseres Gesprächs getroffen? Was wusste sie von mir und Lancer?

„Ich danke für deine Zeit.“

Ich sah zu, wie sie sich von meiner Hand löste und sie sich stattdessen Lancers zu wandte. Er hatte nicht einmal ein Anzeichen getan, dass er sich von ihr verabschieden wollte. Sie nahm einfach seine Hand, streichelte sie sanft, während sie seine hielt.

„Berserker, sei nicht so unhöflich, verabschiede dich von unseren neuen Freunden.“

Ein Grummeln kam von Berserker, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzte und vor mir stehen blieb. Ich sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass er die Hand hob. Ich tat es ihm gleich, doch statt nach meiner zu greifen, hob er sie höher. Auf Kopfhöhe. Alles in mir verkrampfte sich, ich konnte spüren, das Lancer bereit war einzugreifen, sollte Berserker nun doch irgendetwas versuchen. Und ebenso war ich mir sicher, dass so eben ein Bogenschütze seinen Pfeil spannte und bereit war im entscheidenden Moment loszulassen.

Berserker schien das alles aber nicht zu interessieren. Lancer nicht, Sanada nicht. Er griff sich behutsam eine Strähne, seitlich von meinem Haar. Er beugte sich zu mir vor, da er doch einen gefühlten Meter größer war. Ich spürte seine Nähe, spürte einen Bruchteil seines warmen Atems auf meiner Haut und hörte den sanften Klang eines Kusses, der behutsam und vorsichtig auf meine Haarsträhne gehaucht wurde. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte ich beobachten, wie meine Haare aus seiner Hand glitten und sanft über meine Wange strichen.

Meine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und ein unstillbarer Drang, sich jetzt umzudrehen und einfach wegzurennen, machte sich in mir breit. Ich konnte sie spüren, seine Blicke und ich wusste nicht, wie ich nun auf Berserker reagieren sollte.

„D-Dir auch einen angenehmen Tag noch... Berserker“, brachte ich stammelnd hervor und wandte mich ab, so dass ich genug Abstand von Berserker bekam.

 

Irgendwie war ich froh, als Lancer und ich weit genug von der Schule entfernt waren und ich nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte unter Berserkers Blicken zu stehen.

„Und, Master. Ist Sanada das was du erwartet hast?“ Ich dachte nach und sah Lancer an. Irgendwie wusste ich keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Entweder ist sie eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin und Lügnerin oder... ich weiß nicht... Sie ist schwer einzuschätzen. Ebenso ihr Berserker. Glaubst du... dieser Kuss auf die Haare hat irgendwas... ich weiß nicht... einen Zauber implantiert?“

Lancer hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich zweifelnd an. So als wollte er mich fragen, ob ich nun vollständig den Verstand verloren hatte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass man mich aber schon um eine Haarsträhne gebracht hatte, konnte ich nicht anders als daran zu denken.

„Keine Sorge, Erenya. Ich hatte ihn im Blick. Kein Zauber, keine moderne Wanze. Es war einfach nur ein Abschiedskuss auf dein Haar. Dieser miese Schuft“, murrte Archer, der auf meiner anderen Seite erschien, so dass ich nun zwischen beiden meinen Servants herlief.

„Ist das dein einziges Problem, Archer?“, fragte Lancer wobei er dezent genervt klang.

„Nein. Denn sicherlich haben wir auch ein Problem damit, wie er Erenya förmlich mit seinen Augen ausgezogen und sich zu eigen gemacht hat.“

Auch wenn es Archer nicht bewusst war, so schaffte er es doch schlagartig, dass ich errötete. Was er da implizierte war einfach... ich konnte es nicht glauben.

„Wenn hier jemanden wen mit den Augen ausgezogen hat, dann war es ja wohl Sanada, die ein reges Interesse an Lancer hatte. Du scheinst ganz ihr Beuteschema zu sein.“

Ich grinste Lancer an, doch er sah mich nur finster an.

„Du solltest dich von diesem Berserker fern halten, Master.“

Es schien ihm leicht zu fallen, Sanadas Avancen einfach zu ignorieren. Nicht aber, dass Berserker mich angesehen hatte. Konnte ich hier auf einen kleinen Funken Eifersucht hoffen? Oder war Lancer einfach nur überaus vorsichtig bei unseren neuen Nicht Angriffspakt-Partnern?

„Lancer hat Recht. Wir sollten dich niemals mit Berserker alleine lassen. Er ist ein gefährlicher, gefährlicher Mann“, erklärte Archer und wirkte dabei so ernst, dass ich ihn fast nicht wieder erkannte. Wobei ich diese Ernsthaftigkeit schon einmal gesehen hatte. Damals als er mich darum gebeten hatte, mich von ihm fern zu halten.

„Ihr seid schlimmer als meine Mutter“, murrte ich und ging ein paar Schritte schneller. Es war irgendwie schwer, wenn die beiden miteinander stritten, sich anzickten und der eine scheinbar nie gut hieß, was der andere tat. Noch schwerer und nerviger war es aber, wenn sie sich einig waren, denn das konnte mir nur den Spaß verderben. Nicht das es oft passierte.

Und doch... ich konnte es den beiden nicht übel nehmen. Berserkers Blicke hatten sich förmlich an mich geheftet, während ich mit Sanada gesprochen hatte. Hielt er mich für die größere Gefahr und nicht Lancer? Warum der Kuss auf mein Haar? Was hatte es zu bedeuten?

Es gab keine Antworten auf diese Fragen und das störte mich. Ich wollte sie, so unbedingt. Diese Antworten. Warum war mir selbst nicht klar. Vielleicht um einschätzen zu können, ob Berserker wirklich gefährlich war. Dabei war er ein Berserker. Natürlich war er gefährlich. Oder wollte ich mehr von ihm erfahren? Es würde zumindest zu mir passen. Mehr über die Servants wissen zu wollen. Dafür bekamen sie sogar einen kleinen Vertrauensvorschuss.

 

Ich war überrascht als ich die Wohnung betrat und im Wohnzimmer Cassy saß. Kaum dass unsere Blicke sich trafen, erhob sie sich und lächelte mich sanft an. Sie ignorierte dabei Lancer und Archer, ging stattdessen auf mich zu und nahm meine Hände.

„Verzeih, ich weiß du wolltest dich erst morgen früh mit meinem Master treffen, aber uns bleibt vermutlich nicht viel Zeit, deswegen musst du ihn heute noch treffen.“

Ich sah Cassy an. Sie meinte es ernst, und doch wurde ich unsanft von ihr weggezogen. Lancer hatte mich gepackt und hielt mich nun in seinen Armen, hielt die Hände so, dass er mich vor ihren Blicken förmlich bedeckte.

„Du hast es verdammt eilig, roter Caster. Wer garantiert, dass dies nicht nur ein Racheplan für Ueharas Ableben ist?“, fragte er, musste aber damit leben, dass ich mich aus seinen Armen wand.

„LANCER!“, murrte ich, denn er ging schon wieder viel zu weit. Ohne es wahrscheinlich bewusst zu merken.

„Cassy hat die Self Geis Scroll unterschrieben. Sie wird uns nicht verraten. Niemals und da vertraue ich ihr voll und ganz. Cassy, sag mir bitte, warum morgen nicht reicht?“

Sie wirkte unwillig. Fast so, als fiele es ihr schwer die Worte auszusprechen. Etwas stimmte nicht, soviel war klar. Doch dieses Etwas hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie mich verraten und hintergehen wollte.

„Mein Master ist nicht in der Lage zu reisen. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du mit kommst.“

Sie nahm meine Hand, zog mich vorsichtig an Lancer vorbei, hielt aber vor Archer inne, der sie ernst ansah. Ihr Blick, war mindestens genauso ernst und ich fragte mich kurz, ob ich es wirklich riskieren konnte, dass diese beiden in einem Team waren.

„Erenya ist mir sehr wichtig, Cassandra. Pass bitte gut auf sie auf.“ Ich wusste nicht, ob Archer seiner Schwester misstraute oder ob er sie gerade darum anflehte, mir nichts zu tun. Cassy hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihr etwas zu tun, oder sie jetzt zu verlieren. Sie ist also bei mir in guten Händen.“

Archer ging aus dem Weg und ließ Cassy damit gewähren. Sich ihres Zieles sicher, zog sie mich hinaus in die anbrechende Nacht.

 

Krankenhäuser bereiteten mir immer Unbehagen, was wohl auch Cassy merkte, als wir vor dem Gebäude standen. Vorsichtig ergriff sie meine Hand, so als fürchtete sie, dass ich jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde.

„Ist dein Master ein Arzt? Oder eine Krankenschwester?“, fragte ich sie und fürchtete schon, dass ihr Master wirklich eines von beiden war. Besonders ein Arzt aus dem Fach der Psychologie wäre mir unheimlich geworden, denn ich musste dann fürchten, dass ich die geschlossene nicht mehr verlassen würde.

„Nein... Das hier ist... viel mehr sein Zuhause oder auch eher sein Gefängnis“, flüsterte sie und ihre Worte hatten etwas schwermütiges. „Lassen wir ihn nicht warten.“

Sie lächelte mich an und zog mich bestimmend aber nicht zwanghaft ins Krankenhaus. Sie nickte einigen Schwestern vertrau zu, was nur noch einmal ihre Aussage, dass ihr Master hier wohnen würde, unterstrich. Die schlimmsten Gedanken wurden laut. Allesamt geboren aus dem, was ich über Cassys Master zu wissen glaubte. Und jeder Gedanke schrie lauter als der vorangegangene. Sie verstummten nicht, wurden zu einem Gewirr das schneidend, bohrend und absolut quälend war.

Vollkommen zielsicher führte Cassy mich durch die Gänge, bis sie schließlich vor einem Zimmer stehen blieb. Ein Türschild verkündete den Namen des Patienen. Skamandrios Papadopoulus. Ein Grieche. Irgendwie war das doch ganz passend.

„Hier sind wir“, flüsterte Cassy und legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke. Doch sie hielt inne, so als überlegte sie, ob sie mir wirklich das Innere offenbaren wollte.

„Erenya.... Du bist Masters erste Besucherin seit Monaten. Als ich ihm von dir erzählte, ganz am Anfang... Noch vor meinem ersten Treffen mit dir, da war er überzeugt, dass wir zueinander gehören. So als hätte er diesen Moment vorher gesehen.“

Sie stockte und ich fragte mich, was sie mir damit sagen wollte, doch ihr Gedankengang schien sich zu wandeln.

„Ich frage mich manchmal, wer das Schicksal steuert. Ob wir es wirklich in unserer Hand haben, oder ob jemand im Hintergrund alle Fäden zieht.“ Cassy lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf so als versuchte sie eine absurde Idee aus Ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. „Ich frage mich, ob der Dirigent dieses Krieges aus dieses Treffen geplant hat. Wenn ja, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht ein Sadist ist.“

Ich verstand nicht, was Cassy meinte, doch sie gab mir nicht die Chance darüber nachzudenken, denn sie öffnete die Tür.

Ein Monitor mit Zacken die sich auf und ab zu bewegen schienen, stetig begleitet von einem gleichmäßigen Piepen. Blumen standen in Vasen in dem Raum der durch und durch personalisiert war. Wie eine Wohnung für einen Gefangen. Ein Fernseher zeigte statisches Bild und erhellte den Raum, in dem die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Ohne Zögern oder Zweifel trat Cassy in den Raum und lief auf das Krankenbett zu, neben dem sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Vorsichtig griff sie die Hand des jungen Mannes der darin lag. Sie lächelte. Traurig aber sie lächelte.

Vorsichtig, so als könnte ein falscher Schritt irgendetwas wichtiges zertreten, näherte ich mich dem Krankenbett, bis ich das Gesicht von Cassys Master erkennen konnte. Es verschlug mir die Sprache. Das Gesicht des Masters, ähnelte so sehr Cassys. Fast als wären sie Zwillinge. Nur das seine Haare kürzer geschnitten waren und er nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben auf mich wirkte.

„Erenya, dieser Mann hier, ist mein Master. Skamandrios Papadopoulus.“

Sie strich sanft über das Haar des Mannes, der sich scheinbar bemühte, nicht zu tiefe Atemzüge zu tun. Es fiel ihn sichtlich schwer und auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte, schien er sich mehr zu quälen als wirklich zu leben.

„Cassy“, flüsterte er schwach und angestrengt. „Hilf mir bitte etwas auf. Ich will... ihr ins Gesicht sehen können.“ Cassy nickte und schob vorsichtig einen Arm unter seinen Oberkörper. Langsam, hob sie ihn an und betätigte mit der freien Hand einen Schalter, so dass die Kopfseite des Bettes sich hob und Skamandrios Stützen konnte, beim sitzen.

Er konnte mir nun direkt ins Gesicht sehen und lächelte, schwach aber doch sehr begrüßend und sanft. Mit der Andeutung eines Nickens, bat er mich näher zu treten. Doch ich blieb wie versteinert hier stehen. Dieses Bild war einfach zu surreal. Zu Unecht. Es erschien mir wie ein schlechter Witz, dass so jemand wirklich freiwillig an einem heiligen Gralskrieg teilnahm.

„Du bist sicher... schockiert...“, presste er hervor und ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Sollte ich ihm sagen sich nicht so anzustrengen und mit mir zu reden? Oder solle ich ihn einfach reden lassen, wenn er wollte?

Ich nickte nur, konnte einfach nicht verbergen, dass sein Anblick mich mehr als nur schockierte. Ich fand einfach keine Worte dafür und wusste ehrlich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

„Eigentlich, sollte nicht Skamandrios an diesem Krieg teilnehmen, sondern seine Zwillingsschwester. Die Befehlszauber waren auch bereits bei ihr erschienen, aber in der Nacht, als die Beschwörung stattfinden sollte, wurde sie ermordet“, erklärte Cassy und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, so als würden ihre Worte mehr aussagen als sie es auf den erste Blick taten.

„In der Nacht... als meine Schwester starb... erschienen die...“

Er hob schwach seine Hand, nicht hoch genug um mir zu zeigen, was er bei voller Kraft wohl getan hätte, aber es reichte um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass er die Befehlszauber meinte. Hatte Cassy davon gesprochen? Das jemand das Schicksal dirigierte? Wer konnte nur so grausam sein?

„Als ich... Caster... Cassy beschwor... erinnerte sie mich... an meine Zwillingsschwester...“, erklärte Skamandrios und neigte den Kopf so, dass er Cassy ansehen konnte. „Sie sieht ihr... nicht nur ähnlich... sie könnte fast... ihre Reinkarnation sein...“

Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern, nur hörbar, wenn man wirklich auf seine Worte lauschte. Cassy hingegen nahm sanft seine Hand und etwas in ihr schien aufgewühlt. Aufgeregt.

„Wie du siehst, Erenya... Kann Helenos nicht an diesem Krieg teilnehmen. Die Ärzte meinen, es kann jeden Tag der letzte sein. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass wir die Befehlszauber so schnell wie möglich übertragen.“

Ich zweifelte. Würde es Skamandrios nicht zu sehr anstrengen? Würde eine Übertragung seinen Tod vielleicht beschleunigen? Was, wenn er den ganzen Krieg als einziger überleben könnte? Er könnte sich ein Leben wünschen.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und fragte mich, wie fair es war jemanden um so eine Chance zu berauben. Und doch war da eine kleine Stimme, die mich fragte ob ein Magier wie er überhaupt eine Chance hätte.

„Was... zweifelst... du?“

Er schien direkt in mein Herz gesehen zu haben, als er mich lächelnd das fragte. Ich schluckte schwer, ballte die Hände zur Faust und bereute jeden Augenblick, in dem ich daran gezweifelt hatte, dass er und Cassy zu ihren Worten stehen würden.

„Ich habe euch beiden soviel Unrecht getan. Als ihr mich treffen wolltet, als ihr mir das Bündnis vorgeschlagen habt... Ich habe euch beide hintergangen und doch... wärt ihr bereit mir die Befehlszauber zu geben, die für eure Schwester bestimmt waren?“

Ich spürte wie das Herz in meiner Brust so langsam klopfte, dass es mir die Luft abschnürte. Meine Sicht verschwamm und doch konnte ich dieses gequälte Lächeln Skamandrios sehen.

„Das ist... ein... heiliger Gral... Krieg. Jemanden... blind... zu vertrauen... kann gefährlich... sein“, presste er hervor und zeigte damit soviel Verständnis, dass ich mich fragte, ob er überhaupt menschlich war.

„Ich bin schon ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du Paris an deiner Seite hast. Aber... ich habe gesehen, dass dir auch die Leben der Servants wichtig sind. Egal wer und mit welchem Hintergrund.“

„Cassy hat... mir den Kampf... übertragen...“, flüsterte Skamandrios und wies mit einer schwachen Handbewegung zum Fernseher.

„Ein Magier... der ersten Generation... besiegt einen Magier... aus einer langen Linie... das wird... für Aufruhr sorgen... zusammen... mit dem Fakt... dass du... vom Gral... beschworen wurdest... und nun... eroberst du... den roten... Caster...“

Jedes Wort, jeder Atemzug, kostete ihn Kraft. Und obwohl Cassy deutlich machte, dass er nicht zu viel reden sollte, ließ er sich dafür nicht bremsen.

„Der Gral... hat einen Grund... jemanden... wie dich... in die Schlacht zu schicken... Und ich... will Cassy... helfen...“

Er holte so tief Luft wie er konnte. Klammerte sich an die Decke, so als gäbe sie ihm genug Halt, das zu sagen, was er sagen wollte.

„Entschuldige... dass ich... dich... dafür... benutze...“, hauchte er und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Langsam. Bestimmt. Stetig.

Ich sah zu Cassy, die ihrem Master sanft übers Haar strich. Ihr Blick war liebevoll und doch voller Trauer. So als würde sie zum zweiten Mal etwas verlieren, dass ihr wichtig war.

„Er sieht aus wie mein Bruder... Helenos. Ich verlor ihn im trojanischen Krieg. Er war der einzige, der mir glaubte... der mir die Schmerzen nahm und nun... kann ich nicht dasselbe für ihn tun, wenn er leidet.“

„Das... ist nicht... wahr... Du warst immer gut... zu mir... hast mich... wie einen Menschen... behandelt... mit mir gelacht... und mir... die Welt da draußen... gezeigt.“

Er sammelte alle Kräfte und legte seine rechte Hand auf die von Cassandra. Sie umgriff sie sogleich, so als fürchtete sie, dass er nicht genug Kraft haben würde, um ihre zu halten. Wäre sein Zustand anders gewesen... seine Gesundheit im grünen Bereich... Ich war mir sicher, diese beiden hätten ein gefährliches Gespann abgegeben.

„Ich werde dir verzeihen, dass du mich benutzt. Aber, ich will eines von dir wissen, Master von Caster“, setzte ich an und erkannte den verwunderten Blick beider, als sie mich ansagen.

„Was ist dein Wunsch?“

 


	21. Kapitel 20: Ungeplantes Date

Ein Lächeln zierte Skamandrios Gesicht, als ich meine Frage stellte. Er schien nicht überrascht, sondern viel mehr erfreut darüber, dass ich diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Cassy... hatte mir... gesagt, dass... du mir wohl... diese Frage stellen... wirst. Wir haben... uns also wirklich... nicht in dir getäuscht.“

Auch Cassy versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es war deutlich zu sehen, wie traurig sie wirklich über die ganze Sache war. Skamandrios Zustand ging ihr nahe und ich wünschte, ich hätte was dagegen tun können. Doch im Endeffekt wäre selbst eine Heilung von ihm traurig gewesen, denn am Ende würde Skamandrios alleine sein.

„Cassy und ich... hatten vor... gemeinsam auf der Hochzeit... des anderen... zu tanzen... Dafür... hätte sie sich... meine Gesundheit... gewünscht.“

Er atmete schwerer und jedes Wort schien schwer wie Blei über seine Lippen zu kommen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt er solle aufhören, solle seine Kräfte sparen und einfach nicht mehr weiter reden.

„Aber... nachdem... ich hätte mir... ihr Leben... zurück gewünscht... Dieser Gral... und sein Blutdurst... ist einfach... grausam.“

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe denn nur zu gerne hätte ich Skamandrios seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Oder zumindest nach einem Wunsch gesucht, der seinem ebenfalls gerecht wurde. Mir fiel aber keiner ein. Zumindest im Moment nicht.

„Erenya... du... musst... deinen Wunsch... gut... überlegen.“

Ich nickte und sah ihn an. Dass ich das musste, wusste ich nur zu gut. Denn sonst, würde der Gral noch mehr Blut fordern.

„Ich weiß. Der Gral kann den Wunsch des Masters nur so erfüllen, wie der Master denkt, dass er erfüllbar wäre. Das macht es nicht leicht einen geeigneten Wunsch zu finden.“

Sein Lächeln verstarb und meine Worte schienen ihn sogar zu verletzten. Hatte ich was falsch gemacht?

„Das sind... also die Geheimnisse... die niemand kennt“, flüsterte er und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Hatten er und seine Schwester etwa eine Vorstellung besessen, wie der Gral ihre Wünsche hätte erfüllen können? Hatte ich ihm nun diese Vorstellung zerstört?

„Willst du dich nicht lieber ausruhen?“, fragte Cassy vorsichtig und nahm Skamandrios in den Arm. Ich konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Sie sich um ihn sorgte und noch mehr, dass sie ihn liebte, wie eine Schwester ihr männliches Gegenstück nur lieben konnte.

„Nein, wir müssen... die Befehlszauber... jetzt übertragen... Cassy. Sonst ist es... zu spät... für dich.“

Ich konnte sehen, wie in Cassy ein innerer Kampf tobte. Einerseits wusste sie, dass er wohl Recht hatte. Andererseits wollte sie ihm nicht zu viel zumuten.

„Erenya... komm bitte... näher.“

Ich tat, wie Skamandrios es wollte und näherte mich ihm. Seine Finger glitten an dem Stoff der Decke entlang und bahnten sich so vorsichtig einen Weg zu mir. Ich konnte spüren, wie er zitterte, als seine Finger die meinen berührten. Es war als wäre jedes Hindernis, das er berührte, eine Stütze, die ihm half seine Hand zu heben und so meine zu ergreifen. Sein Griff war bestimmt, auch wenn er schwach war. Skamandrios hatte seinen Entschluss gemacht und er würde nicht von diesem abweichen.

Er zog mich näher und ich ließ es zu, wobei ich darauf achtete, dass ich nicht zu sehr auf ihm stützen musste. Seine Hand, auf der er die Befehlszauber trug, legte sich auf meine.

„Pass... gut auf... meine Cassy... auf“, wisperte er, bevor sein Handrücken zu leuchten begann und ich einen Schmerz auf meinem Handrücken wahr nahm, der nur kurz aber doch in seiner Art intensiv war. Als hätte mir jemand etwas auf die Hand gebrannt.

Das Rot auf seinem Handrücken schwand. Stück für Stück, bis das Leuchten nachließ. Es blieben keine Narben zurück, keine Fragmente von Rot. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht mehr länger ein Master war. Dafür war die eine Narbe auf meiner Hand nun wieder in rot aufgefüllt und zwei weitere Linien zeigten sich. Zwei Halbkreise über dem Herz, das wie ein Heiligenschein schien. Fünf Befehlszauber für 3 Servants. Das machte einen für jeden. Und zwei für Notfälle.

„Ich wünsche mir... dass du... diesen Krieg... gewinnst, Erenya“, flüsterte Skamandrios und ließ von meiner Hand ab. Ich sah ihn an und konnte Aufrichtigkeit in seinem Lächeln erkennen. Er wünschte sich wohl wirklich, dass ich gewann. Wäre er gesund gewesen, hätten wir Freunde sein können, vielleicht sogar Verbündete in diesem kranken Krieg.

 

Cassy hatte mich vor die Tür geführt. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Das taten sie bereits, seit er mir die Befehlszauber übertragen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war dies für beide ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er sich seinem Ende näherte.

„Master...“, setzte Cassy an und ich wandte mich zu ihr um. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, hielt sich aber wohl mit der Hand an deren Griff fest.

„Bitte erlaube mir... dass ich Helenos besuchen darf, wenn... wenn du mich gerade nicht brauchst. Ich verspreche, ich werde meine Pflichten nich-“

Ich hob die Hand und sah Cassy ernst an. Sie litt. Sie quälte sich und doch war ihr dieser Wunsch den sie aussprach, wichtig. Ich lächelte sie schwach an, zog sie in meine Arme und drückte sie sanft an mich.

„Du musst ihn sogar besuchen. Du bist, seine Schwester, oder nicht? Du bist seine Familie. Ihn zu besuchen, ist damit ebenso deine Pflicht.“

Ich konnte ihre Tränen an meinem Oberteil spüren, als sie ihren Kopf an meine Schulter drückte und erneut nichts ihre Emotionen stoppen konnte. Sie klammerte sich an mich, legte ihre Arme um meinen Körper und drückte mich sanft. Mit der Hand, auf der die Befehlszauber waren, strich ich sanft über Cassys schwarzes Haar und hoffte, dass ich sie so etwas beruhigen konnte. Ein Gefühl in mir machte sich breit. Das Gefühl, dass meine Worte wahr waren. Das Cassy wirklich Skamandrios Cassy war und dass Skamandrios Cassandras Bruder war. Und wenn dieses Gefühl richtig war, war nicht nur der Gral ein Sadist, sondern auch das Schicksal der beiden.

 

Cassy und ich verweilten einige Minuten vor Skamandrios Zimmer, bevor wir gemeinsam das Krankenhaus verließen. Und ich war überrascht als ich Archer dort stehen sah. Er wirkte ungeduldig, was mich verwunderte, denn so lange waren Cassy und ich auch nicht weg gewesen.

„Erenya! Ist hier alles erledigt?“, fragte er sofort, als er mich erblickte und lieft auf mich zu. Er zögerte kurz, sah seine Schwester an, so als wollte er sehen, ob sie mir etwas getan hatte. Sie hingegen würdigte ihm keines Blickes.

„Cassy, wenn Archer hier ist, kannst du ruhig noch bei Skamandrios bleiben. Kommst du aber bitte zum Abendessen? Ich meine, wir gehören doch jetzt zusammen, oder? Wenn du magst machen wir etwas mehr für Skamandrios.“

Cassys Augen weiteten sich, als sie meine Frage hörte. Doch ihre Überraschung wich schnell einem Lächeln.

„Danke, das wäre sehr großzügig und lieb von dir, Master.“

Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln und beobachtete, wie Cassy zurück ins Krankenhaus ging.

„Skamandrios?“, fragte Archer. Ich nickte war aber doch verwundert, dass er den Namen von Cassys Master hinterfragte.

„Ja. Wieso?“

„So hieß mein Bruder Helenos früher. Er war Cassandras Zwillingsbruder. Sie klebten aneinander wie Pech und Schwefel. Er lernte von ihr die Zukunft zu deuten, wobei seine Worte von allen geglaubt wurden. Anders als bei... Cassandra. Selbst ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt, als sie mich anflehte nicht die Hand der Schönsten zu halten.“

Ich sah Archer an und das Gefühl, dass ich zuvor hatte, wurde durch seine Worte nur bestätigt. Cassy war Cassandras Reinkarnation gewesen, genauso wie Skamandrios die Reinkarnation von Helenos war. Cassy war nur gestorben, damit Cassandra als Caster beschworen werden konnte. Skamandrios hatte Recht der Blutdurst des Grals war grausam. Viel zu grausam.

„Da fällt mir ein...“

Archer schien zu merken, dass mir das Treffen nun doch näher ging als gewollt, weswegen er mich aus meiner Gedankenspirale riss.

„Ich hab vor wenigen Minuten noch einmal Sanada und Berserker besucht. Ich wollte wissen... naja... ich traue Berserker nicht. Jedenfalls...“

Er druckste herum, weswegen ich ihn ernst ansah. Archer war in einigen Punkten wirklich recht impulsiv und ich fürchtete, dass er irgendetwas angestellt hatte, dass vielleicht alles andere als gut in meine Pläne passte.

„Sag schon“, forderte ich und wandte meinen Blick keine einzige Sekunde von Archer. Er sah mich an. Er sah tief in meine Augen, schwieg und schien förmlich von meinen Blicken aufgesogen zu werden.

„Archer!“

Er riss sich von meinen Blicken los und räusperte sich. Ich konnte sehen, wie ein roter Schimmer auf seinen Wangen ruhte. Irgendwie, war das niedlich.

„Pentheseleia hat Sanada und Berserker angegriffen. Und weil du... naja ein Bündnis mit ihnen hast, habe ich eingegriffen und geholfen, so dass Tante Pentheseleia sich schnell zurück gezogen hat.“

Ich seufzte leise, denn es war genau das passiert, was ich nicht gewollt hatte.

„Archer... du warst mein Ass im Ärmel. Nun weiß doch Sanada sicher, dass du zu mir gehörst, oder?“

Er hob seine Hand und kratzte sich leicht an der Wange. Er schien verlegen. Na immerhin etwas Buße tat er, auch wenn er dabei einfach zu niedlich aussah.

„Sie hat mir ihre Handynummer für dich mitgegeben. Hier.“ Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Zettel hervor. Ich nahm ihm diesen ab und bereute wieder einmal, dass ich in der Uni keinen Kurs belegt hatte, der sich mit der Psyche des Menschen und seine Auswirkungen auf die Handschrift befasste. Sonst hätte ich so kluge Sachen sagen können wie „Der Punkt über dem I wirkt gezwungen niedlich und passt von der Linienführung nicht zum restlichen Schriftbild“. Da ich dies aber nicht hatte, konnte ich nichts aus den geschriebenen Zahlen lesen. Außer eben das was sie waren. Zahlen.

„Ich speichere die Nummer besser gleich, sonst vergesse ich das“, erklärte ich seufzend und zog das Handy aus meiner Tasche. Sieben Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Nicht einmal in meiner Welt war ich jemals so wichtig gewesen, dass es sieben Anrufe in Abwesenheit gegeben hätte. Ich scrollte die Liste entlang. Sechs unbekannte Nummer. Und einmal ein Anruf von Assassins Master. Eine Seltenheit.

Doch interessanter war die unbekannte Nummer. Da hatte es wohl jemand sehr nötig mit mir zu reden. Von verwählt konnte bei sechs Mal nicht mehr die Rede sein. Ich war neugierig und drückte die Anruftaste. Es dauerte. Lange... so lange, dass ich penetrant genug war, die Nummer mehrmals hintereinander zu wählen. Wenn ich wollte, konnte ich stur sein und gerade wollte ich unbedingt wissen, wer diese Nummer gewählt hatte.

Und schließlich nach dem gefühlten hundertsten Wählen, nahm jemand ab und schwieg.

„Hallo? Sie haben mich sechs Mal angerufen... Hören sie mich?“

Schweigen. Wie gut das ich mich am Telefon nie mit Namen vorstellte. Die Paranoia meiner Mutter, die sie mir mitgegeben hatte, musste ja wenigstens für etwas gut sein.

„Ähm... hören Sie. Abnehmen und Schweigen, funktioniert nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind, denn von selbst nimmt das Telefon keine Gespräche an. Sie hätten wenigstens versuchen können eine Mailbox zu imitieren. Oder so etwas zu sagen wie „Der gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist vorübergehend nicht zu erreichen.“ Das hätte ich Ihnen vielleicht sogar abgekauft.“

Ich murrte leise, denn meine Worte blieben ohne Kommentar. Wer verdammt war das?

„Also gut, tun wir so als wäre das nicht passiert, und die sechs Anrufe waren nur Hosentaschenanrufe. Sie haben sich verwählt und sind nun peinlich berührt. Oder aber... Sie haben etwas anderes vor und wissen ganz genau wer ich bin. Wenn sie mir meine Vermutung bestätigen wollen, steht Ihnen frei, mir eine SMS zu schreiben. Die Nummer haben Sie ja.“

Ich legte auf und war angefressen. Archer merkte das nur zu deutlich und sah mich an.

„War die Person böse?“, fragte er und ich wunderte mich, dass er anhand meiner Worte nicht herausgehört hatte, was genau passiert war.

„Eher schweigsam. Und es bereitet mir Sorgen, dass jemand diese Nummer hat. Zumal ich glaube... es ist ein Master oder Servant aus diesem Krieg, denn es kann keinen anderen Grund geben nicht zu reden, wenn jemand einen anruft. Die Person hat meine Stimme erkannt und will nicht, dass ich weiß, wer sie ist.“

Das bereitete mir wirklich Sorgen. Dieses Handy hatte ich von Assassins Master bekommen und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser meine Nummer weiter gegeben hatte. Irgendwas stimmte nicht und ein dumpfes Gefühl verriet mir, dass es besser war, wenn ich herausfand zu wem diese Nummer gehörte.

 

Dass ich immer noch nicht vollständig auf dem Damm war, verriet mir die Erschöpfung, die ich spürte, als ich mich in unserer Wohnung endlich auf der Couch niederlassen konnte. Lange Ruhe hatte ich aber nicht, denn kaum, dass ich meine Beine ausgestreckt hatte, stellte Lancer mir ein Glas mit dem grünen Gebräu hin, der wohl die Medizin von Caster war.

Flehend sah ich zu ihm auf, doch in seinem Blick gab es kein Mitleid. Nur einen stummen Befehl der „Trink, Master“ lautete.

„Nochmal kriegst du mich nicht mit einer Lüge dazu zu trinken“, murrte ich, deutlich klar machend, dass der interne Kampf um Trinken oder nicht trinken erneut begonnen hatte.

„Willst du das wirklich auf die harte Tour, Master?“, fragte Lancer und schien nicht erfreut zu sein. „Oder soll ich Archer bitten, dass er dir die Medizin einflößt?“

Nur zu gut konnte ich mir vorstellen, was er gerade implizierte. Doch dieses Mal wollte ich nicht auf seine Finte hereinfallen. Noch dazu wusste ich, dass er Archer bei weitem nicht so nahe an mich heran lassen wollte.

„Wie er es tun würde, würde dir nicht gefallen, Lancer“, meinte ich spottend und erkannte, wie Lancer das Glas nahm und seufzte. Es fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Sieg an und innerlich feierte ich, dass er die Plörre wegbringen würde.

„Nein, gefallen würde es mir nicht. Aber es wäre für dich vielleicht angenehmer, wenn er es tut, statt ich“

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas, ohne zu schlucken, dass sah ich deutlich, denn sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich nicht. Noch bevor ich aber realisieren konnte, was er vor hatte, beugte sich Lancer zu mir und zog mich an sich heran, um seine Lippen auf meine zu pressen.

Ich erzitterte, als ich spürte wie vorsichtig und doch bestimmt er war. Seine Lippen waren sanft, weich und so warm. Ein Kuss. Ein Traum, denn ich dutzende Male in meiner Fantasie durchlebte, wenn ich mich im Geiste in die Arme von Hakuouki Harada geflüchtet hatte. Fast wie aus einem natürlichen Instinkt heraus, öffnete ich meine Lippen, mehr verlangend, ein Zeichen, auf das Lancer wohl gewartet hatte, denn die süße des Kusses wich der Bitternis der Medizin, die er mir ohne zu zögern einflößte. Und er hielt den Kuss, bis er sich sicher war, dass jeder Tropfen der Medizin von mir geschluckt wurde. Erst als er sich dessen sicher war, löste er sich von mir und griff erneut nach dem Glas.

Panik überkam mich, denn noch einmal wollte ich die Lüge dieses wahr gewordenen Traums nicht erneut erleben. Ich griff selbst nach dem Glas, umgriff es fest und hob es an meine Lippen. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, leerte ich es in schnellen Zügen.

„Immer diese Diskussionen, Master. Manchmal solltest du einfach aufgeben, vor allem wenn du weißt, dass du den Kampf nicht gewinnen kannst.“

Ich stellte das Glas ab und sah Lancer an. Unsicher ob das was er meinte sich nicht nur auf das Schlucken der Medizin bezog. Und doch lächelte ich.

„Als hättest du jemals aufgegeben, Lancer. Nein... niemals. Egal wie viel Leid es bringt, aufgeben steht nicht zur Debatte.“

Lancer schwieg und sah zu mir. Wir waren einander immer noch ziemlich nahe und ich konnte in seinen Augen etwas aufblitzen sehen, von dem ich mir einredete, dass es stumme Anerkennung war. Er beugte sich etwas weiter vor, so dass wir nur noch wenige Meter von einander entfernt waren. Ich konnte es in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen sehen. Diese Wärme, die ich in unseren Gesprächen hin und wieder vermisste, aber in trauter Zweisamkeit fand.

„Ich bin stolz, dein Servant zu sein“, flüsterte er und verwunderte mich damit. Dieses Lob schien wie ein Wunder. Vollkommen unerwartet.

„Wirklich?“, fragte ich und sah zu wie Lancer sich von mir entfernte und grinste.

„Nur ein Scherz. Du würdest dir so ein Lob nur zu Kopf steigen lassen und danach kannst du alles vergessen.“

Er hob seine Hand und schnippste mir gegen den Kopf. Es schmerzte nicht, doch ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, dass er ständig ein Kompliment brachte, nur um es dann zu revidieren. Wahrscheinlich würde er nie ein ernst gemeintes Kompliment geben. Der einzige der das wohl täte, wäre Archer.

 

Das Fleisch brutzelte in der Pfanne. Scharf anbraten sagte mir mein Verstand bei dem Braten. Danach würde ich ihn in Alufolie packen, in den Ofen schieben und dort machen lassen. Bis ich eben entschied, dass ich den Braten dem Licht aussetzte um ihn noch eine ordentliche Farbe zu verpassen.

Ich griff zu dem Handy, denn es stand immer noch aus mir anzuhören, was Assassins Master mir zu sagen hatte. Dieser hatte immerhin auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Ich wählte die Nummer und lauschte auf die mechanische Stimme, die mir alle möglichen Optionen bot. Von der Einrichtung der Mailbox bis hin zum abhören der bekannten Nachrichten, war alles da. Zielsicher drückte ich die eins und lauschte der Stimme die mir Tag und Uhrzeit nannte, an der die Nachricht aufgenommen wurde.

„Es scheint dir besser zu gehen. Halte dich dennoch von Berserker und seinem Master fern. Sanada ist gefährlich.“

Kurz, prägnant und einfach nur das für ihn wichtigste sagen. Das war ganz typisch für Assassins Master. Und doch würde ich ihn enttäuschen müssen. Es war zu spät, denn wahrscheinlich war ich Sanada bereits viel zu nahe gekommen. Und vor allem Berserker. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an diesen strengen Blick und den Kuss auf mein Haar.

Unwillkürlich griff ich zu der Strähne oder viel mehr der Stelle, wo seine Lippen mein Haar berührt hatten. Hatte er wirklich keinen Zauber auf diese Weise gepflanzt? War es wirklich nur ein Kuss aufs Haar gewesen?

Ich wurde aus meine Gedanken herausgerissen, als ich ein paar Arme spürte, die sich um meine Taille schlangen und fest an den Körper ihres Besitzers drückten.

„Du bist mir böse, oder?“ flüsterte Archer mir sanft ins Ohr und drückte mich fester an sich. Fast so als fürchtete er, dass meine Antwort ihm etwas offenbaren würde, was meinen Verlust bedeutete.

„Nein. Sollte ich?“

Er schien überrascht über meine Worte, lockerte seinen Griff etwas um mich herum.

„Ich dachte nur weil... Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, bei Sanada, oder?“

Seine Worte klangen entschuldigend, fast so als wollte er mir sagen, dass er es wirklich glaubte. Sicher, es war nicht optimal gewesen, aber als Fehler hätte ich es nicht gesehen.

„Du hast das gemacht, was du für richtig gehalten hast. Es kann also kein Fehler sein. Und sicher wissen sie noch nicht, in was für eine Verbindung du zu mir stehst. Du nennst mich nicht Master, deswegen wissen sie sicher nichts darüber, dass wir einen Pakt haben.“

Ich spürte Archers Atem nahe an meinem Hals. Er hatte sich wohl etwas zu mir herunter gebeugt und liebkoste sanft die Haare an meinem Nacken, wobei die Sanftheit seiner Lippen auch winzigen Stücke meiner Haut berührte.

„Du bist... unglaublich, Erenya. Kein Wunder dass du schon bei der ersten Begegnung Berserkers Herz erobert hast. So wie du es mit meinem getan hast.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und wandte meinen Kopf, so dass ich Archer aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt und sah scheinbar gedankenverloren auf das Handy in meiner Hand.

„Sag so etwas nicht, Archer. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Leid bringe, oder Schmerz. Sag mir, wenn meine Nähe dir Unbehagen bereitet. Du kannst wie Lancer jederzeit eine Auszeit nehmen und-“

„Pst. Du bringst mir kein Leid. Nur wenn du nicht bei mir bist, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann, dann leide ich. Weil ich nicht weiß, ob es dir gut geht. Ich will dich mit meinen eigenen Händen beschützen und dir den Sieg bringen“, flüsterte er sanft in mein Ohr und ließ mich leicht erschauern.

„Danke, Archer. Dennoch, wenn es etwas gibt, oder jemanden der deinen heldenhaften Kampfgeist erweckt, zöger nicht mir es zu sagen. Ich will nicht, dass deine Ehre als Held beschmutzt wird.“

Er stockte und küsste schließlich sanft meine Wange.

„Du bist die erste, die mir sagt, dass ich die Ehre eines Helden besitze. Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Erenya.“

Ich erzitterte wegen seiner Worte, die in Form seines Atems meine Wange streichelten. Er war so sanft und das obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass in ihm ein Kampf tobte.

„Und was willst du, Erenya? Was willst du in diesem Kampf tun? Sag es uns. Wir werden alles tun deine Wünsche zu erfüllen.“

Ich schluckte schwer. Denn diese Frage war die schwerste. Immer dann, wenn man sie mir stellte. Ich wusste doch nicht, was ich wollte. Ich kämpfte so gesehen für nichts in diesem Krieg. Ich hatte keinen Wunsch und eigentlich wollte ich nur nicht, dass Archer, Cassy und Lancer verschwanden ohne ihr zweites Leben ein wenig genossen zu haben.

 

**~~**

 

Ich war verwirrt, als Cassy mir einen Briefumschlag am Frühstückstisch entgegen schob. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne mir einen Hinweis darauf zu geben, was sich darin befand.

„Cassy?“, fragte ich stumm, ohne wirklich Worte zu benutzen. Ihr Name schien zu reichen, das sie verstand.

„Skamandrios hat es mir gegeben. Er meinte auch, wir könnten den Familiensitz haben. Immerhin sind wir nun drei Servants und ein Master. Da brauchen wir Platz. Du solltest nicht mit diesen Beiden in einem Schlafzimmer liegen. Und Skamandrios...“ Sie stockte und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie fortfuhr. „... er braucht das Haus nicht mehr.“

Ich nahm den Briefumschlag und musste gestehen, dass ich mich ehrlich schlecht dabei fühlte sein Haus in Beschlag zu nehmen, nachdem ich ihm Cassy genommen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Umschlag und schluckte schwer. Darin befand sich neben einem Schlüssel, vermutlich für den Familiensitz, Geld. Eine Menge Geld. Davon hätte ich Archer und Lancer komplett einkleiden können, damit sie nicht mehr auffielen.

„Cassy, das... ich...“ Ich sah sprachlos zu Archer und Lancer, die ebenfalls bemerkt hatten, was sich darin befand.

„Ich kann das doch nicht annehmen“, flüsterte ich und spürte, wie Cassy meine Hände nahm.

„Du musst, Master. Denn mit Lancers und deinem Job kannst du nicht alle versorgen. Wir brauchen außerdem einen strategischen Bereich, einen Rückzugsort, den niemand kennt.“

Ihre Worte klangen bittend. Flehend und ich verstand nicht, wieso sie so flehte? War es, weil dies Geschenke von Skamandrios waren? Oder machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um mich?

Ich hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn mein Handy vibrierte in der Hosentasche. Ich zog es eilig heraus und erkannte sofort, dass ich eine Nachricht von Sanada erhalten hatte.

„Lass uns ein Treffen vereinbaren. Wie sieht es mit Mittag aus? Ich hab da ein kleines Lokal entdeckt, da wollte ich unbedingt hin. Natürlich treffen wir uns allein, ohne unsere Servants. Ich freue mich“

Sie ließ mir keine Wahl und die Frage wie es mit Mittag aussah schien auch eher reine Höflichkeit zu sein.

„Assassins Master?“, fragte Lancer, dessen Frage ich mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte.

„Berserkers Master. Sie will sich zum Mittag mit mir treffen. Ohne euch“, erklärte ich und konnte spüren, wie Lancer und Archer sich sofort anspannten.

„Das ist gefährlich. Sie ist zu sehr im Fokus der roten Fraktion“, begann Lancer.

„Und der schwarzen.“

Archer fiel mir natürlich da in den Rücken. Es ging um mich und er machte sich Sorgen. Lancer hingegen... war einfach aus Prinzip dagegen.

„Cassy? Wäre es okay für dich mich im Auge zu behalten? So wie du es damals gemacht hast, als wir Uehara das erste Mal getroffen haben.“

Cassy sah mich überrascht an, schien aber zu überdenken, woher ich das wusste. Sie nickte schließlich und lächelte mich sanft an.

„Wie du wünschst, Master. Ich werde euch die ganze Zeit beobachten und Lancer und Archer informieren, wenn etwas passiert.“

„Ich kann dann einen Befehlszauber einsetzen und einen rufen“, erklärte ich zustimmend und war froh, dass ich mit Cassandra jemanden hatte, der auch mal gegen die beiden argumentierte. Mir war just in diesem Moment klar, dass sie wohl die vernünftigste von uns vieren sein würde. Genau das brauchten wir.

„Nun, da das entschieden ist... Ich werde wohl etwas zu Essen machen. Ein Bento finde ich persönlich besser als ein Lokal oder so.“

„Master, du hast doch Skamandrios Gel-“

Ich hob die Hand als ich Cassy hörte. Ein Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen, denn es gab etwas, dass ich im Moment nicht entscheiden wollte. Ob ich wirklich Skamandrios Geld und Haus annehmen würde.

 

Sanada hatte mir per SMS noch einen Treffpunkt genannt. Es war ein kleiner Park mit einem Brunnen. Gut besucht, wie Archer mir sagte. Ich war also an der Stelle schon einmal sicher.

Cassy hatte mir bei der Wahl der Kleidung geholfen. Sie meinte ich sollte etwas unauffälliger sein, doch in Rock und Bluse, deren Knöpfe nicht komplett zugingen aufgrund meiner Oberweite, fühlte ich mich alles andere als unauffällig. Sie hatte mir sogar die Haare gemacht und alles in alle war ihr Fürsorge doch etwas ungewohnt und vor allem seltsam. Vielleicht lag das aber daran, dass Archer meinte, dass ich in allem gut aussah und Lancer interessierte es nicht.

Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl, schon allein wegen der Sachen, denn Cassy hatte mich ja im Blick. Ich musste mir also keine Sorgen machen. Dachte ich. Bis ich am Treffpunkt ankam und am Brunnen stehend Berserker sah. Keine Sanada, nur Berserker. Er trug lässige Kleidung, eine Jeans, die modisch an den Oberschenkeln zerrissen. Helles blau. Dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt, dass eine Nummer zu klein wirkte. Zumindest zeichneten sich seine Muskeln dort ab. Wie schon am Vortag war eine seiner Strähnen zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sein Blick hatte etwas suchendes, als er sich umsah, so als suchte er jemanden. Jemand, von dem ich wusste, wer es war.

'Scheint als würde er dich suchen, Master. Er hat dich noch nicht gesehen, noch kannst du gehen', erinnerte mich Cassy, wobei ihr Unterton etwas amüsiertes hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, wie unwohl ich mich damit fühlte, hier dem Servant gegenüber zu stehen, der mir wahrscheinlich mit einer Hand das Genick brechen konnte. Und just als ich das dachte, erblickte mich Berserker und machte seinen ersten Schritt auf mich zu. Ich erstarrte förmlich, so dass er schneller vor mir stand, als ich gucken konnte.

„Hi...“, sagte ich und bemühte mich dabei nicht all zu eingeschüchtert zu klingen. Dabei fühlte ich mich gerade als würde ich auf einem Vulkan tanzen. Und er konnte jederzeit ausbrechen.

Berserker nickte nur zu Begrüßung und hob seine Linke Hand. Ich zuckte, doch vor mir zeigte sich ein Strauß bunter Blumen.

'Alte Schule. Sehr schön. Ich glaube er ist deine Verabredung, Master.'

Ich konnte förmlich sehen wie Cassy grinste, ich hingegen hatte ein Deja. Mein Exfreund hatte mir Blumen beim ersten Date geschenkt. Wie hatte er gesagt ich hatte die Rose angesehen als hätte er mit einer Waffe auf mich gezielt. Ob ich Berserkers Blumenstrauß gerade auch so ansah?

„Sicher, dass die für mich sind?“

Er zögerte nicht länger, sondern drückte mir den Strauß entgegen, so dass ich keine Wahl hatte als ihn anzunehmen.

„D-Danke. A-Aber was ist mit Sanada?“, fragte ich, denn immerhin sollte ich mich eigentlich mit ihr treffen.

„Ist verhindert. Master schickt mich... und lässt sich entschuldigen“

Seine Stimme war tief, ein Bass, wenn ich mich irrte. Sie klang mehr nach einem Raunen, und ich fragte mich, ob er, ganz wie die anderen Berserker eher bevorzugte zu schweigen.

„Master bietet immer noch den Deal an. Der Name von Lancer, gegen den Namen des roten Assassin.“

Sanada hatte also nicht aufgegeben. Wobei ich vermutete, dass ihre erste Begegnung mit Lancer nur noch mehr Holz ins Feuer der Wissbegier gelegt hatte. Sie stand auf Lancer und wäre ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätte ich auch seinen Namen wissen wollen. Zumindest wollte ich Berserkers Namen wissen. Irgendwie.

„Komm. Master hat viel geplant.“

Er hielt mir seinen Arm entgegen, weswegen ich ihn zweifelnd ansah. Mit einer Geste machte er mir verständlich, dass ich mich einhacken sollte. Ich zögerte kurz, fürchtete aber unter seinem strengen Blick in die Knie zu gehen. Ich hackte mich bei seinem Arm an und ohne zögern, lief Berserker los. Zielgerichtet, so als kannte er sich in diesem Teil der Stadt besonders gut aus. Ich fragte mich wieso, denn er und sein Master schienen zu sehr unter Beschuss zu sein, um einfach so etwas normales zu tun.

 

Wir saßen uns gegenüber in einem Café. Berserker sah mich unentwegt an und ich versuchte auf meine Limonade zu achten, während ich seine Blicke ausblenden wollte. Erfolglos. Wie schon bei unserem ersten Treffen.

„Uhm... bist du dir sicher, dass du Sanada alleine lassen kannst? Mir wurde zugetragen, dass ihr von Rider angegriffen wurdet“, versuchte ich ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Berserker war, was das anging, nicht gerade die beste Begleitsperson und spielte da fast in einer Liga mit Lancer, der es vermied zu reden, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war.

„Master kann sich gut selbst verteidigen... auch gegen mich.“

Ich hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und fragte mich, wie Berserker das meinte. Doch wenn ein Berserker das sagte, war Sanada womöglich noch gefährlicher als Assassins Master mir sagte.

„Okay... allerdings... ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei?“

Meine Antwort war mehr als Frage formuliert, denn Berserker sah mich grummelig an und ließ mich förmlich in meiner Haltung gefrieren.

„Willst du Eis?“, fragte er und schien damit die Unterhaltung wechseln zu wollen. Er hob seine Hand und signalisierte der Kellnerin so erneut zu unserem Tisch zu kommen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu uns an. Sie tat mir schon leid, denn eigentlich war ich gerade nicht in der Stimmung ein Eis zu essen. Viel mehr wollte ich hier weg.

'Master, du solltest dich vielleicht gut mit Berserker stellen. Dann erfahren wir den Namen des roten Assassin. Oder ist es zu qualvoll? Bisher verhält er sich wie ein Gentleman.'

Ich wusste, dass Cassy Recht hatte. Wenn ich etwas wissen wollte, war es vielleicht besser mehr Zeit mit Berserker zu verbringen und zu hoffen, dass er sich verplapperte, auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise.

„Ein Nougateis.“

Ich musste Berserkers Vertrauen gewinnen. Und wenn er mehr Zeit hier verbringen wollte, dann bitte. Was sollte schon an einem Eisbecher so schlimm sein? Dieser würde mich nicht umbringen und vielleicht machte Berserker etwas mehr Zweisamkeit gesprächiger.

Da Berserker selbst nichts orderte, wandte sich die Kellnerin von uns ab und erneut sah Berserker mich ernst an.

„Sag mal, Berserker, bist du einverstanden mit dem Nicht-Angriffspakt? Ich meine, hast du keine Angst, dass ich deinen Master dennoch angreifen könnte?“

„Das würdest du nicht. Wir vertrauen dir.“

Es lag Gewissheit in der Stimme von Berserker. Und ich fragte mich, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm. Sie kannten mich kaum. Sie hatten lediglich von mir gehört, oder nicht? Woher also diese Gewissheit?

„Ist Sanada gut zu dir?“, fragte ich schließlich und beobachtete Berserker genau. Seine Mimik änderte sich nicht. Sie blieb starr und ohne Emotionen.

„Master ist Master“, antwortete er nur und schien mir damit der Frage auszuweichen. Es war wirklich nicht leicht etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, wenn er selbst so wortkarg war und nur das nötigste sagte.

„Das heißt, du akzeptierst, dass sie Probleme mit Ruler hat?“

Endlich. Ein Zucken an seinem Auge. Was hatte Sanada getan, dass ausgerechnet das eine Regung auszulösen schien.

'Wunder Punkt, Master. Vielleicht solltest du da nicht weiter bohren.'

Ich konnte Cassys Stimme klar und deutlich verstehen und ich wusste auch, woher ihre Sorge rührte.

„Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst, Berserker.“

„Ich bin ihr Servant. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt... Ich bin die Klinge die sie geschmiedet hat um den Gral zu gewinnen.“

Es war keine ausweichende Antwort, sondern eine, die mehr sagte, als er sich vielleicht bewusst war. Was auch immer mit Ruler vorgefallen war, es gefiel Berserker nicht. Und was immer auch vorgefallen war, vielleicht hatte Ruler schon den Befehl gegeben, dass Sanada und Berserker ausgeschaltet werden mussten. Doch warum wusste ich dann davon nichts?

„Ich denke ihr Servants seid mehr als die Klinge, die wir Master beschwören“, fing ich schließlich an. „Ihr lebt ein zweites Leben und solltet das mit so vielen schönen Dingen füllen wie nur möglich. Eigentlich solltet ihr nicht einmal kämpfen müssen, wenn ihr es nicht wollt, aber... man kann das System des Grals leider nicht einfach so aufhalten.“

„Du denkst zu viel“, antwortete Berserker und klang dabei tadelnd. Fast wie Lancer und doch hatte sein Tadel weniger Strenge, obwohl sein Blick es war.

„Das mag sein, aber ich... Mh... ich bin einfach irgendwie so. Ich sehe Lancer und die anderen Servants. Ich höre ihre Wünsche, spüre sie, wenn wir einander die Hand halten. Ich kann sie spüren, ihre Wärme, ihre Tränen, ihre Emotionen. Deswegen... Will ich keinem Master erlauben seinen Servant wie ein Werkzeug zu behandeln und sie respektlos zu behandeln. Dafür werde ich in diesem Gralskrieg kämpfen. Und wenn es sein muss, stehle ich den Mastern ihre Servants!“

Es sprudelte einfach so aus mir heraus. Wie schon damals, als ich Uehara angedroht hatte, ihr Archer zu klauen. Ein Versprechen, dass ich gehalten hatte.

„Ambitionen... sind gut aber sie können auch töten“, erklärte Berserker, und ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er mich tadeln wollte. Von meinen Weg, würde er mich aber nicht abbringen können.

„Das mag sein, aber ihr Heldengeister hattet auch Ambitionen. Und nicht alle sind wegen dieser drauf gegangen. Ich denke es ist nicht falsch Ambitionen zu haben, man darf nur nicht seine Umgebung aus dem Auge verlieren. Oder hattest du keine Ambitionen zu Lebzeiten?“

Berserker sah mich an an, schwieg aber. Schade, denn seine Antwort hätte mir vielleicht verraten können, wer er war. Ich konnte es also nicht mal auf den indirekten Weg versuchen. Berserker war vorsichtig und ein näheres kennenlernen war damit fast unmöglich.

„Du solltest einfach aufpassen“, erklärte Berserker und ich seufzte leise.

„Gerade klingst du wie Lancer. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde ich das Haus nicht mehr verlassen und ihn alles machen lassen.“

Berserker schwieg erneut und sah stattdessen zu, wie die Kellnerin den Nougatbecher vor mir abstellte. Ich nahm den Löffel und kratzte etwas von dem kalten Eis zusammen. Ich spürte wie Berserker mich bei jeder meiner Bewegungen beobachtete und hielt ihm schließlich den ersten Bissen hin.

Er dachte nach, beugte sich aber schließlich vor und nahm einen Bissen von dem Eis. Ich beobachtete ihn und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Zu süß?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und steckte mir selbst einen gefüllten Löffel in den Mund. Ja es war süß und wenn er nicht auf süß stand, war das vielleicht ein Problem für ihn.

Er nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk. Schließlich hob er die Hand und winkte erneut die Kellnerin zu sich. Sie reagierte sofort und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, so als wollte sie fragen, was er noch wünschte.

„Ich möchte gerne zahlen.“

Ich konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick sehen, aber sie nickte und sah zu mir, so als wollte sie fragen, ob meine Bestellungen von seiner getrennt wurde.

„Zusammen“, setzte Berserker nach und gab mir nicht einmal die Chance, dass ich sagen konnte, dass ich für mich selbst zahlte.

„Eigentlich-“, wollte ich gerade ansetzen, als mich Berserker ernst ansah und leise grummelte. Ich schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass ich nichts sagen wollte. Mir missfiel es, dass er für uns beide zahlen wollte. Es fühlte sich immer so an, als sei man jemanden etwas schuldig. Und ich hasste es anderen etwas schuldig zu sein.

Ich seufzte leise und sah zu Berserker, der die Rechnung entgegen nahm und eine mir unbekannte Menge Geld auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück, als die Kellnerin ihm das Restgeld hinlegte. Woher hatte er das Geld? Hatte Sanada nicht gesagt, dass sie kaum noch Geld hatten? Es war seltsam, durch und durch.

Ich dachte darüber nach, während ich mein Eis löffelte. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, wie ich mich bei Berserker dafür bedanken konnte, denn ich wollte ihm wirklich nichts schuldig bleiben. Irgendetwas musste ich doch tun können.

Und plötzlich fiel es mir ein. Ich hatte doch noch die Bentos mit, welche ich für Sanada und mich gemacht hatte. Mit Sicherheit hätte Berserker nicht gegrummelt, wenn ich ihm diese gab. Ich hatte eine gute Ausrede.

„Danke, Berserker. Erlaube mir, dass ich dir und Sanada etwas schenke. Da ich damit gerechnet hatte, dass ich mich mit Sanada treffe, hatte ich für uns beide ein Bento gemacht. Aber da du meine Begleitung bist, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn du die zweite Box bekommst.“

Ich lächelte und zog aus meiner Tasche zwei verpackte Bentoboxen. Berserker schien einige Sekunden zu zögern, nahm aber schließlich beide und nickte.

„Ich werde Master eine geben.“

 

Es war egal, was ich sagte. Berserker hatte vollkommen darauf bestanden, dass er mich nach Hause begleitete. Viel mehr hatte er meinen Arm nicht losgelassen, als ich die ersten Worte des Abschieds auszusprechen versucht hatte.

In seiner freien Hand hielt er die Blumen, die immer noch frisch und munter aussahen. Anders hätte es wohl ausgesehen, wenn ich sie getragen hätte. Ich konnte noch nie mit Blumen richtig umgehen, vor allem mit diesen Schnittblumen.

„Ich hätte es wirklich alleine geschafft, Berserker. Es ist zwar etwas abgelegen, aber zur Not hätte ich einen Befehlszauber für Lancer verwenden können“, erklärte ich, spürte aber, dass Berserkers Griff fester wurde, so als fürchtete er, dass ich ihm doch noch entfliehen konnte.

„Ich habe den Namen des roten Assassin. Du kriegst ihn, wenn du sicher Zuhause angekommen bist.“

Er wusste scheinbar wo mein Schwachpunkt lag. Und das nutzte er so gut er noch konnte. Es war fast schon eine Qual, denn Berserker gehörte nicht gerade zu der gesprächigen Sorte. Egal wie charmant er auch sein mochte, oder wie alte Schule.

'Master, du solltest vielleicht ein wenig mehr mit ihm reden. So könnten wir rausfinden wer er ist“, hörte ich Cassy in meinem Kopf und seufzte innerlich,

'Hab ich versucht, er ist verdammt vorsichtig. Selbst wenn ich versuche ein Gespräch darauf zu lenken.'

'Er ist ein Beserker. Bring ihn etwas um den Verstand, Master.'

Ich war etwas entsetzt darüber was Cassy mir sagte. Noch dazu konnte ich das nicht. Ich konnte nicht mit einem Mann flirten um zu bekommen was ich wollte. Noch dazu war ich nicht gut darin bewusst zu flirten. Und es fühlte sich auch nicht richtig an.

„Ähm, Berserker, ich danke dir für heute und es tut mir leid, dass ich vielleicht nicht der Typ Frau bin, der diese ganzen Gesten besonders zu schätzen weiß. Ich meine ohne Frage sie sind süß aber... im Bezug auf mich nicht sehr passend. Ich stehe nicht so auf Händchen halten. Körperkontakt ist mir manchmal ziemlich unangenehm, genauso ist es mir unangenehm wenn jemand für mich bezahlt.“

Ich konnte spüren, dass Berserker mich ansah. Er hörte zu, grummelte nicht, sondern schwieg einfach. Ich fragte mich sogar kurzzeitig, ob er vielleicht sauer war, dass ich ihm das so direkt sagte.

„Du bist es nicht gewohnt“, erklärte Berserker schließlich und ich strahlte ihn förmlich an und nickte.

„Genau. In der Regel machen Männer das nicht für mich. Eigentlich gab es neben dir nur einen und der hat mich verlassen.“

„Dann sind sie alle Idioten. Besonders der eine. Zu meiner Zeit, konnte man sich glücklich schätzen jemanden wie dich kennenlernen zu dürfen.“

Ich schwieg und fragte mich wie Berserker das „Jemanden wie dich“ meinte. Vielleicht lag das einfach daran, dass ich nicht wirklich viel positives an mir sah. Ich war stur, überheblich, schwach, nicht vermögend... Selbst hier wurde mir jedes Mal bewusst, was mir im Gegensatz zu anderen Mastern fehlte. Erfahrung, Entschlossenheit, ein Ziel. Ich konnte also gut verstehen, dass Männer nicht auf mich abfuhren und eigentlich hatte ich mich seit meiner letzten viel zu kurzen Beziehung damit abgefunden.

„Eine Frau gehört respektvoll behandelt. Sie hält immerhin die Möglichkeit für die Zukunft im Leib“, erklärte Berserker, als glaubte er, dass ich ihn nicht sofort verstanden hatte.

„Und unter diesen Frauen, die alle die Möglichkeit für dieses Wunder tragen, gibt es immer die eine Besondere, von der man glaubt, dass sie nur für einen selbst lebt und atmet. Hat man diese eine Besondere gefunden, muss man ihr zeigen, dass man sie mit solchen Augen sieht.“

'Von Berserker kann mein Bruder noch einiges lernen', hörte ich Cassy sagen und konnte nicht anders als dieses sarkastische Lachen aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.

'Du solltest übrigens aufpassen, Master. Lancer und Archer haben hin und wieder gesehen was passiert ist. Archer murmelt während des Kochens ein paar... Dinge.'

Ich hatte es irgendwie befürchtet. Und da wir ziemlich nahe an dem Wohnhaus waren, dass wir aktuell bewohnten, fürchtete ich fast schon, dass das Grauen wartete.

„Berserker, bis hier her reicht es. Ich meine, es ist fast um die Ecke.“

Erneut festigte Berserker seinen Griff und machte deutlich, dass er mich wirklich bis vor die Tür begleiten würde. Ich musste also mit ihm gemeinsam den Gang zum Schafott gehen.

„Verstehe. Bis zur Tür. Danke dafür.“

Ich ergab mich diesem Schicksal und ging mit ihm die letzten Meter bis vor die Haustür. Dort blieben wir stehen und er erlaubte, dass ich mich endlich von ihm lösen konnte. Ich sah Berserker an, und lächelte.

„Danke dafür, dass du heute Sanadas Ersatz warst. Ich hoffe ihr las-“

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Eine Hand griff nach mir und noch ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich Archers Rücken im Blick. Er hatte sich vor Berserker platziert und sah zu ihm.

„Danke fürs Nachhause bringen, Berserker. Ab hier kümmer ich mich um Erenya!“, erklärte er und gab sich dabei die beste Mühe, dass Berserker mich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Da dieser aber zwei Köpfe größer war, schien das unmöglich. Er sah einfach an Archer vorbei und zu mir. Vorsichtig, drückte er die Blumen, die für mich bestimmt waren, Archer in die Arme und schob ihn mit derselben Handbewegung aus dem Weg.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Erenya.“

Er hob seine Hand, nahm eine Strähne meines Haares und beugte sich vor. Dabei behielt er mich unentwegt im Blick. Doch anders als am Vortag, hob er die Haarsträhne nicht so weit hoch, so dass er nahe an mein Ohr kam.

„Assassins Name... Marie Curie.“, flüsterte er, wobei ich seinen Atem an meiner Ohrmuschel deutlich genug spürte. Genauso wie den Kuss auf meine Strähne.

Er erhob sich wieder und sah nun zu Archer, der ihn mit ernsten, fast schon bösen Blick ansah. So hatte ich Archer noch nie gesehen.

„Danke, für die Hilfe gegen Rider.“

Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, sein Blick änderte sich nicht, doch Archers Haltung wurde bedrohlicher.

„Es ist besser du gehst jetzt, Berserker. Erenya ist Zuhause“, murrte er und Berserker nickte. Es schien fast so, als spürte er nicht einmal die Feindseligkeit die ihm Archer entgegen brachte. Die Feindseligkeit schwand aber, kaum das Berserker weit genug entfernt war. Stattdessen griff Archer nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich ins Innere.

„Erenya... Wieso? Berserker weiß nun wo du bist. Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher“, begann Archer sogleich, während er mich Stufe um Stufe nach oben zerrte.

„Assassin weiß es, Caster weiß es... der rote Rider, Berserker... Wir sind hier eine Zielscheibe.“

Ich war verwundert als Archer das sagte. Denn noch am Morgen schien es ihn nicht gestört zu haben. Doch nun, da Berserker mich nach Hause begleitet hatte.

„Archer. Was ist dein Problem?“

Wir hatten die letzte Stufe genommen und ehe ich mich versah, drückte mich Archer gegen eine Wand. Er sah mich an, gequält, wütend und besorgt.

„Erenya... ich will nicht, dass ein anderer Mann dich so ansieht. Ich ertrag es nicht. Es ist schon eine Qual zu wissen, dass Lancer dir so nahe ist. Nun noch jemanden zu haben... ich ertrag es nicht. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Bitte... Lass uns diesen Ort verlassen.“

Ich schluckte schwer und sah Archer an. Und doch, ich musste ihm bei einem Recht geben. Es wussten eindeutig zu viele, dass ich hier wohnte.

 


	22. Kapitel 21: Umzugspläne

Wir saßen zu viert am Tisch und starrten auf den Schlüssel zu dem Haus, welches Skamandrios uns vermachte. Es war nun die einzige Option die wir hatten und doch sträubte sich in mir alles Skamandrios Geschenk so einfach anzunehmen.

„Er hat wirklich nichts dagegen, Master. Er würde sich sogar sehr freuen, wenn du das Haus beziehst.“

„Und wir haben keine anderen Optionen, Master. Was bleibt dir also für eine andere Wahl?“

Ich murrte leise, als Lancer sogar noch die Worte von Cassy bekräftigte. Es war ein Anblick den ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht oft genießen würde. Die Drei in Einigkeit.

„Erenya, es geht uns nur um deine Sicherheit. Es wissen zu viele von hier. Und ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dein Aufenthaltsort hat sich herumgesprochen.“

Ich seufzte leise, denn ich wusste ja, dass sie Recht hatten. Diese Bleibe war nie eine auf Dauer gewesen. Noch dazu wurde die Wohnung, seit Cassy hinzu gekommen war, immer kleiner.

„Und wer garantiert, dass wir in der neuen Unterkunft nicht auch ein Problem bekommen?“, fragte ich und konnte sehen, wie die drei einander fragend ansahen. Anscheinend dachten sie selbst über dieses Problem nach.

„Es ist das Haus eines Magiers. Caster, er hat doch sicher Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen, oder?“, fragte Lancer und sah ernst zu Cassy, die einen Moment nachzudenken schien.

„Es gibt einige Abwehrzauber. Einige davon sind durch die Magie der Tohsakas inspiriert worden.“

„Echt?“

Ich war förmlich aufgesprungen, als ich den Namen Tohsaka hörte. Immerhin war diese Magierfamilie eine derer, die ursprünglich an der Erschaffung des Grals beteiligt waren. Das hieß also, dass sie auch in dieser alternativen Zeitlinie existierten.

„Master... kennst du sie?“, fragte Cassy verwundert und machte mir damit klar, dass ich gerade wohl viel zu euphorisch reagiert hatte.

„In einer anderen Zeitlinie haben sie am Krieg teilgenommen. Sie haben den König der Helden beschworen, Gilgamesh. Sie haben aber nicht gewonnen. Die Tohsakas beherrschen doch die Kristallmagie sehr gut, oder?“

Cassy nickte und lächelte, wobei eine Art Stolz in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

„Richtig, die Tohsakas haben sich auf Juwelenmagie spezialisiert. Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie die elementare Magie nicht auch beherrschen. Es ist wirklich interessant, dass du so viel Wissen besitzt, Master.“

Ich errötete wegen Cassys Lob. Von Lancer bekam ich zu selten Lob und von Archer wohl eher zu viel. Es war daher angenehm, dass Cassy mir eines aussprach. Sie war wirklich ein angenehmer Kontrast zu den beiden Männern und gab mir das Gefühl, dass ich im Fall aller Fälle, sprich wenn Lancer und Paris mal einer Meinung waren und diese gegen meine ging, zu mir halten würde.

„Also, Master. Ziehen wir um?“, fragte Lancer und ich seufzte. Drei gegen Eine war echt kein guter Schnitt. Ich konnte diese Runde also nur verlieren. Deswegen ergab ich mich dem Mehrheitsentscheid und griff zu dem Schlüssel.

„Schon gut, wir ziehen um. Ich hoffe das Haus ist groß genug, damit Lancer und Archer getrennte Zimmer bekommen“, erklärte ich und sah sofort dieses Funkeln in Archers Augen.

„Keine Sorge, ich schlafe dann bei Ere-“

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Archer“, griff Cassy ein und funkelte ihren Bruder böse an. Dieser verstummte sofort und traute sich nicht mehr, seinen Gedanken auszusprechen.

„Die Frage ist nur, berichten wir unseren Verbündeten davon. Ich würde es eher bevorzugen, wenn wir Sanada und Berserker nichts davon erzählen. Selbst bei Assassin und seinem Master ist mir unwohl dabei“

Ich teilte Lancers Bedenken. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde keiner von dem Umzug erfahren und doch, wäre es nur fair unseren Verbündeten etwas zu sagen.

„Nein, wir werden ihnen nichts sagen. Ich traue weder Sanada noch Assassin. Allein die Tatsache, dass Ruler wütend auf sie ist... gibt mir zu denken. Ebenso habe ich das Gefühl das Assassins Master etwas großes plant und mich für seine Pläne nur benutzt. Etwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht.“

„Und was ist mit dem Master vom roten Rider?“, fragte Archer und ich hielt inne. Es wäre wirklich nur fair, wenn ich Rider und Waver über meinen Umzug informierte. Sie hatten mich nicht einmal hier oft besucht. Wahrscheinlich um mich zu schützen. Warum sollte sich das mit dem großen Haus also ändern?

Und doch, eine innere Stimme riet mir zu schweigen. Bei jedem, bei allem. Denn es waren die nicht ausgesprochenen Geheimnisse, die keiner erkennen konnte. Und wahrscheinlich wussten schon zu viele Teilnehmer in diesem Krieg von meinen Gedanken, weil sie so offen dar lagen. Am Anfang hatte man mich vielleicht unterschätzt, doch jetzt, nachdem ich an Ueharas Tod beteiligt war, stieg mein Gefahrenlevel.

Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich aber, warum die rote Fraktion noch keinen Angriff gestartet hatte. Und warum die schwarze Fraktion sich scheinbar gegenseitig zerfleischte. War es das, worauf die rote Fraktion wartete? Mir schwirrten so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, so viele Fragen die unbeantwortet blieben. Und selbst wenn es eine Person gab, die mir vielleicht Antworten geben konnte, wusste ich nicht, ob ich das nutzen sollte. Servants waren dazu da zu dienen, aber keiner der drei Personen an diesem Tisch mit mir, war ein Servant, sondern ein Gefährte, ein Kollege, ein Mitglied mit denselben Rechten wie ich.

 

**~~**

 

Wir brauchten nicht lange um alle unsere Habe zusammen zu packen. Viel hatten wir immerhin nicht. Außerdem hatten wir ebenso beschlossen diese Wohnung so gut wie möglich eingerichtet zu lassen, für den Notfall. Auch wenn wir noch nicht wussten wozu wir die Wohnung noch benutzen sollten. Es war dennoch ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass man irgendwohin zurück konnte, wenn alle Stricke rissen.

Dank Cassys Information, dass dieses neue Heim vollkommen eingerichtet war, blieben die meisten Dinge zurück. Möbel, Geschirr. Wir hatten lediglich ein paar der Sachen zusammengesucht die ich zum Anziehen hatte und die Lebensmittel die im Kühlschrank waren. Lancer und Archer waren vor gegangen, nachdem Cassy ihnen den Weg beschrieben hatte, während Cassy bei mir geblieben war.

Mir fiel es schwer, mich von dieser Wohnung zu trennen, die mir in so kurzer Zeit zu einem Zuhause in dieser Welt geworden war.

„Hast du immer noch Bedenken? Ich garantiere dir, Helenos hat nichts dagegen. Er hat dir das Haus und das Geld überschrieben. Alles, damit du diesen Krieg gewinnen kannst.“

Es fühlte sich so unecht an. Am Anfang des Krieges hatte ich nicht einmal gewusst wie ich meine Kleidung zahlen sollte, oder weswegen der Gral mich beschworen hatte und nun hatte ich Geld, drei Servants und würde in ein Haus ziehen, dass mir schon von Cassys Erzählungen viel zu groß erschien.

„Fühlt sich nicht gut an, so etwas zu bekommen, weil jemand nicht mehr lange unter uns weilt. Vor allem von Skamandrios. Er hat ein großes Herz und all das... hat er nicht verdient. Genauso wenig wie ich dieses „Glück“ verdient habe.“

Mir kamen die Worte nur schwer über die Lippen, zumal ich wusste wie schwer es Cassy fallen musste über Skamandrios zu reden.

Ich spürte wir Cassy einen Arm um mich legte und mich an sich drückte. Sanft aber tröstlich. Ich konnte ihren Duft riechen. Sandig, erfrischend wie ein Regenschauer im Sommer.

„Du hast genauso ein großes Herz. Und dein Schicksal ist nicht weniger tragisch, Master. Herausgerissen aus einer anderen Welt, hineingezogen in einen blutigen Krieg...“, flüsterte sie leise und strich mir sanft über den Kopf.

„Helenos und ich werden dir mit allen Mitteln zur Seite stehen. Sag also nicht, dass du dieses Glück nicht verdient hast. Sieh es als die Mittel, die du zum Überleben brauchst, damit du heil in deine Welt zurück kannst.“

„Aber Skamandrios-“

„Hat sich damit abgefunden zu sterben, seit seine Schwester verstorben ist. So traurig das auch klingt.“

Ich musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, denn ich spürte die Traurigkeit die Cassy empfand. Sie war gerade nur stark für mich. War das ihre Verantwortung als Servant, oder sah sie es als ihre Aufgabe, als Vertraute?

 

Ich hatte mich an Cassys Schulter ausgeweint. Sie hatte es zugelassen und mir die Zeit gegeben, die ich brauchte, um diesen Moment der Trauer und des Leides zu überstehen. Gemeinsam waren wir schließlich zum Haus Skamandrios gegangen und ich war überrascht im Wohnzimmer nicht nur Lancer und Archer zu sehen, sondern auch Assassin. Es war daher nur verständlich, dass Lancer und Archer Assassin ansahen als wäre er eine Bombe die in kürze hochgehen konnte.

„Assassin... Was machst du hier?“, fragte Cassy und schob mich hinter sich, so dass Assassin mich nicht sehen konnte. Sie schien nicht erfreut zu sein, den Servant hier zu sehen und das bereitete mir mehr als nur ein paar Sorgen.

„Woher weißt du, dass wir hier her kommen wollten?“, fragte Cassy und schien bereit zu sein in diesen Gemäuern einen Kampf zu entfachen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Assassin wirkte nicht gefasst wie sonst. Seine Haltung strahlte zwar Ruhe aus, aber die Art wie er die Finger bewegte, mit ihnen gegen die Lehne des Sessels tippte, hatte etwas, unbeständiges und unruhiges. Kein Takt, kein System, es war mehr wie ein unruhiges Zittern.

„Du hast einen dritten Servant?“, fragte er schließlich und schien überrascht. War es wirklich so überraschend, dass ich Cassy an meiner Seite hatte? Es wunderte mich, denn ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er es bereits wusste. Sein Master kannte den Inhalt der Self Geis Scroll. Abgesehen von dem letzten Part, den selbst Cassy erst nach ihrer Unterschrift hatte lösen können. Den Part der garantierte, dass sie mein Servant werden würde, wenn Uehara starb.

„Ich wollte mit dem Master vom roten Caster reden, aber scheinbar, bist du es.“

Ich nickte und trat hinter Assassin vor. Er hatte es also nicht gewusst. Das hieß also, er wollte mit Skamandrios reden und mit Cassy. Bedeutete das, er brauchte sie?

„Dann schieß los. Was wolltest du mit mir bereden?“

Ich näherte mich dem Platz von Assassin und setzte mich auf einem Platz ganz nahe bei ihm. Es war irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er ausnahmsweise nicht über alles Bescheid gewusst hatte. Das überzeugte mich für einen kleinen Moment, dass ich ihn und seinen Master jederzeit wieder so überraschen konnte.

„Ruler ist an mich und den roten Assassin herangetreten. Wie du sicher weißt, kann ein Ruler die Servants im Gralskrieg befehligen. Sie hat allerdings keine Befehlszauber verwendet, sondern uns darum gebeten, Kaori Sanada zu eleminieren.“

Ich horchte auf, denn die Nachricht gefiel mir gar nicht. Sanada musste irgendetwas getan haben, was Ruler entweder nicht mehr neutral sehen ließ, oder was andere Leute noch in Bedrängnis brachte. Und nach Rulers Ansage, würde sie versuchen unschuldige Menschen aus diesem Krieg heraus zu halten.

„Und weiter?“, fragte ich, denn nur dafür wäre Assassin sicher nicht her gekommen. Sie brauchten Cassy, oder viel mehr ihre Fähigkeiten. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Das ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt“, erklärte Assassin und schien ungewohnt unsicher zu sein. Das entsprach also nicht den Plänen seines Masters. Es gab etwas, dass ich nicht erfahren sollte.

„Ich gehe besser und informiere Master von deinem Erfolg... den roten Caster gerettet zu haben.“

Da war noch etwas und Assassin war nicht bereit mir zu sagen. Doch noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, handelte Cassy. Mit einem Zauber beschwor sie Ketten und band Assassin an seinem Platz fest.

„Du wolltest meinen Master sprechen. Hier steht mein Master. Also sag schon was du hier willst, Assassin“

Assassin sah auf die Ketten. Er versuchte sie mit einem Schütteln von sich zu werfen, doch je mehr er sich wehrte, desto stärker wurden die Ketten, mit denen Cassy ihn an den Stuhl.

Lancer und Archer schienen ebenfalls zu bemerken, dass Assassin nicht unbedingt von sich selbst aus reden würde. Archer griff daher zu seinem Bogen und zielte auf den Gefesselten.

„Euch ist klar, dass euer Master und meiner ein Bündnis haben, oder?“, fragte Assassin in der Hoffnung, dass er damit das Ruder herumreißen konnte.

„Verzeih, dass sie etwas rabiat sind, Assassin. Sie machen sich Sorgen darüber, ob wir dir und deinem Master trauen können. Vor allem nachdem du im Kampf gegen Uehara besonders stark auf den Kopf des schwarzen Riders fixiert war. Und da ich krank war, haben wir nicht viel um die Umstände von Sanada mitbekommen. Ihr beiden könntet uns übervorteilen. Daher, bring uns doch bitte auf denselben Wissensstand.“

Ich lächelte Assassin an und hatte in diesem Moment ein gutes Gefühl von Macht in meiner Brust. Einen Archer, der nie sein Ziel verfehlte, einen Caster der nicht nur begabt in der Magie war, sondern auch noch die Zukunft sehen konnte und ein Lancer, der richtig böse zuhauen konnte, war nicht zu verachten. Und selbst wenn Assassin richtig herausragend war und Fähigkeiten hatte, die wir noch nicht alle kannten, wäre es doch nicht gerade vorteilhaft für ihn gewesen, es jetzt darauf ankommen zu lassen.

„Der andere Assassin und ich... haben gestern Nacht Berserker und Sanada angegriffen. Der rote Assassin wurde schwer verletzt, weswegen wir uns zurückgezogen haben...“

Er verwehrte sich dagegen zu sagen, was er wollte. Doch ich konnte es mir bereits denken. Sie wollten Cassys Fähigkeit um so gegen Berserker ankommen zu können.

„Was hat Ruler euch versprochen, wenn ihr Sanada ausschaltet?“, fragte ich und sah Assassin in die Augen.

„Ich kann dir nur anraten dich von Sanada fernzuhalten.“

Mit diesen Worten riss sich Assassin von den Ketten los und stürmte in Richtung des Fensters. Archer spannte seinen Bogen und schoss einen Pfeil ab, doch Assassin war schnell genug um durch das Fenster zu fliehen.

 

Wir brauchten einige Sekunden um die Nachricht zu verdauen, die wir eben erfahren hatten. Was war eigentlich passiert, innerhalb eines Tages. Die Verabredung die Sanada auf Berserker abgewälzt hatte... Die Tatsache, dass so ziemlich jeder hinter Sanada her war. Es war eindeutig. Ruler hatte Sanada zu einem gefährlichen Master erklärt. Wer wusste schon, was für eine Belohnung da rief. Und Sanada wusste das. Deswegen hatte sie mich versucht in ein Bündnis zu zwingen. Doch das war nicht so gelaufen wie sie es wollte. Und der Pakt galt auch nur für Lancer und mich. Nicht aber für Cassy oder Archer.

„Vielleicht haben sie Recht, Master und du solltest dich von Sanada fern halten. Wenn Berserker Recht hat und sie sich alleine gegen Servants ankommt, muss sie eine mächtige Magierin sein“, erklärte Lancer schließlich. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass das was er sagte ihm selbst nicht gefiel.

Er hatte aber Recht. Und Sanada hatte uns vermutlich angelogen. Sie mochte vielleicht aus einem Nebenzweig kommen, aber wenn sie so mächtig war, dass sie gegen Servants ankommen konnte, hätte der Hauptzwei ihrer Familie sicher nicht einen anderen geschickt. Etwas stimmte an ihrer Geschichte nicht.

„Ich werde ihr mal schreiben. Was Sanadas Informationsnetzwerk angeht, scheint sie hinterher zu hinken. Sie weiß nichts von Cassy und wusste nichts von Archer-“

„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Archer schuldbewusst und sah auf den Tisch.

„Alles gut, Archer. Weder Sanada noch Berserker schienen erbost.“

„Natürlich war Berserker nicht erbost. Er versucht dir den Hof zu machen“, murrte Lancer und funkelte mich böse an, so als wollte er mir sagen, dass es meine Schuld war. Schon alleine dafür hätte ich ihn erschlagen können.

„Nun, es kann nie schlecht sein, wenn die Frau das Herz eines Mannes in den den eigenen Händen verwahrt. Nicht wahr, Lancer?“, fragte Cassy und lächelte dabei. Es half mir aber nichts, dass ich mich schlecht dabei fühlte. Und mich gleichzeitig fragte, ob ich Berserker irgendwelche Zeichen gesendet hatte, die er vielleicht falsch deutet.

Ja, er sah gut aus, leicht gebräunt, muskulös, genau der Typ Mann, denn ich vor meinem PC oder Fernseher anschwärmte und anfangirlte, wenn er ein Charakter in Fate gewesen wäre. Genauso hätte ich das wohl bei Lancer und bei Archer... womöglich sogar bei Assassin. Doch jetzt, da ich mitten drin steckte... war das einfach nicht drin. Wie sollte man bitte in aller Ruhe einem hotten Bishi nachsabbern, wenn das Leben förmlich am seidenen Faden hing? Warum konnte der Gral nicht einfach irgendwelche Schaumstoffschläger zur Verfügung stellen und sagen, dass derjenige, der die meisten blauen Flecken davon bekam, rausflog? Dank Kater war mein Körper resistent gegen flauschige Härte.

„Du würdest sie wirklich einem Berserker zum Fraß vorwerfen?“, fragte Lancer und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Cassy blieb aber ruhig und sah Lancer mit einem kühlen Lächeln an. Er versteifte sich, setzte sich auf den Platz und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. Hatte Lancer... Angst vor Cassy?

„Eifersucht ist keine Tugend, Lancer. So eroberst du das Herz von Master nicht.“

Lancer knurrte und ich wusste just in diesem Moment was er dachte. „Wer will schon ihr Herz erobern?“ Allein das ich das wusste, machte mich sauer. Ich hatte es ja verstanden, dass Lancer mich nicht attraktiv fand. Damit musste ich leben. Konnte mich ja nicht jeder lieben. Wobei sich mir wieder diese kleine miese Stimme in den Kopf setzte, die mich fragte „Gibt es überhaupt jemanden, der dich lieben kann?“

Ich seufzte leise und spürte plötzlich Cassys Hand auf meiner. Verwundert sah ich zu der Griechin auf, die mich sanft anlächelte.

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir das Haus. Man kann sich leicht verlaufen bei den... Zwanzig Zimmern. Die Bäder sind da nicht einmal eingerechnet.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich diese Zahl hörte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie scherzte. Zwanzig Zimmer war doch 15 Zimmer zu viel. Zumindest für vier Leute.

 

Sie hatte in keinster Weise übertrieben. In der ersten Etage befanden sich das Wohnzimmer, ein Speisesaal, die Küche, das erste Badezimmer, ein kleines Büro und der Zugang zum Keller. Laut Cassy war der Keller selbst sehr... speziell und wohl angefühlt mit griechischen Klischees, die besser keiner erfuhr, weil man sonst glaubte, dass alle Vorurteile über die Griechen stimmte. Wein. Griechischer Wein aus der privaten Sammlung der Familie, die in Griechenland zwei Weinberge und ein Weingut besaß.

Die Eltern von Skamandrios und Cassy waren schon seit zwei Tod. Die Geschwister hatten das alles geerbt. Oder viel mehr Skamandrios hatte es, nachdem Cassy verstorben war. Skamandrios, so hatte Cassy es mir erzählt, war bereits seit einigen Jahren in Japan. Einige Experten für seine Krankheit, die sie nicht genauer definierte, praktizierten hier, doch keine der Medikamente, Therapien und was man nicht noch alles versucht hatte, war erfolgreich gewesen. Fast so, als wollte der Tod Skamandrios einfach nicht aus dem Griff lassen.

Sie zeigte mir gerade die erste Etage. Die Etage in der Cassys Zimmer war und Skamandrios. Dazu noch ein paar Gästezimmer, von denen ein paar eine Toilette hatten und natürlich ein großes Badezimmer mit einer Wanne. Kaum dass ich diese gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich in dieser einfach mal versinken würde.

„Du kannst dir aussuchen wo du schlafen willst. Noch hast du die freie Wahl.“

Cassy lächelte und verließ gemeinsam mit mir eines der vielen Zimmer, die wir uns angesehen hatten.

„Noch, das klingt als würde es hier bald gerappelt voll werden.“

„Du hast nun drei Servants und wie ich dich einschätze, Master, wirst du auch anderen Servants helfen wollen, wenn sie nicht glücklich mit ihrer Situation sind. Zum Beispiel Berserker.“

Ich sah zu Cassy, misstrauisch, denn just in diesem Moment fiel mir wieder ein, dass sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich Sanada Ruler überließ. Sie schien auch nie besorgt wegen Berserker zu sein. Eher amüsiert.

„Cassy... gibt es da etwas bezüglich Berserker und Sanada, dass du mir sagen solltest?“, fragte ich schließlich und blieb im Flur stehen. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich Cassy vertrauen konnte, doch gleichzeitig wusste ich ich auch von ihren Fähigkeiten. Ebenso war sie die einzige die nicht überrascht gewesen war, als Assassin von den Angriff auf Sanada berichtet hatte. Was wusste Cassy? Und warum verschwieg sie es mir?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut. Überlassen wir das alles Ruler und machen weiter wie dir beliebt.“

Sie lächelte sanft und sah mich dabei an. Das sie damit auf eine Landmine trat, konnte sie nicht ahnen. Wie auch, wir kannten einander kaum.

„Cassy, ich meine es ernst. Wenn es Probleme gibt, will ich wissen was es für welche sind. Was wenn Berserker in Schwierigkeiten gerät weil Sanada sich mit Ruler anlegt? Das hat er nicht verdient.“

Sie wurde hellhörig und ihr Lächeln breiter.

„Hast du das auch gesagt, als du meinen Bruder und mich retten wolltest?“

Ich errötete und sah weg. Das war jetzt echt peinlich ihr zu sagen, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Nein... Ich wusste nur das Uehara Archer schlecht behandelt... hat er halt nicht verdient. Und du... ich wollte nicht, dass sie dich bekommt und dann auch schlecht behandelt. Hast du nicht verdient. Kein Servant hat das.“

Cassy näherte sich mir und nahm meine Hände. Sanft drückte sie diese und sah mich dabei an.

„Und genau deswegen wird alles gut werden. Lancer ist deinem Ruf gefolgt, Archer wird förmlich von dir angezogen und auch ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich es genieße in deiner Nähe zu sein. Sicher geht es Berserker nicht anders.“

Ich zweifelte daran. Zum einen hatte Lancer ja keine Wahl gehabt als meinen Ruf zu folgen und Berserker... war zwar sehr charmant so letztes Jahrtausend mäßig, aber dennoch machte er mir mit seinem ernsten Ausdruck Angst. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass er ein Berserker war und die meisten von Ihnen nicht gerade alle Latten am Zaun hatten. Wobei Sanadas Berserker recht vernünftig schien. Vielleicht, wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, was zwischen Sanada und Ruler vorgefallen war, hätte ich Berserker überzeugen können, seinen Master zu stoppen... Wobei nein. Lancer konnte mich bei meinen dummen Ideen auch nie stoppen.

Und doch ich hätte es wohl dennoch versucht. Einfach weil ich Berserkers zweites Leben nicht so kurz halten wollte. Und nein, es lag nicht daran das er heiß aussah. Eigentlich hätte ich am liebsten den ganzen Krieg für vorbei erklärt um alle Servants zu retten.

„Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach. Gehen wir lieber zurück zu meinem Bruder und Lancer. Sie denken sonst noch, dass ich dir nicht nur das Haus zeige.“

Es lag etwas anrüchiges in ihren Worten und kurz fragte ich mich, ob ich mir das einbildete, oder sie das wirklich so zweideutig gemeint hatte. Und doch hatte sie Recht. Es war Zeit zurück zu den Jungs zu gehen und die nächsten Pläne auszukaspern.

 

Archer war scheinbar alles andere als tatenlos geblieben. Als Cassy und ich zurück zu ihm kamen, stand auf dem Tisch eine Tasse. Der Geruch kam mir vertraut vor und zauberte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, denn es erinnerte mich sehr an das, was mein Vater mit Hühnerfrikasse und Käse gezaubert hatte, als ich jünger war. Ein einfaches Gericht, welches man in eine Tasse füllte, mit Käse belegte und schließlich im Ofen backen ließ, bis dieser leicht angebräunt und noch schmelzig war.

„Erenya, ich hab dir Essen gemacht. Du hast sicher Hunger. Darin ist Huhn und Gemüse. Ich habe es mit etwas Käse-Sahne Soße gekocht.“

Ich hörte meinen Magen grummeln und allein die Tatsache, dass es genauso roch wie ein überbackenes Hühnerfrikassee und so ziemlich alle Zutaten darin enthalten war, sorgte dafür, dass ich mich sogleich an den mir zugewiesenen Platz am Ende des Tisches setzte.

Ich griff zu dem Löffel neben der Tasse und begann diese kleine Mahlzeit zu essen. Wobei ich inne hielt und zu meinen Servants sah.

„Archer, hast du für Cassy, Lancer und dich auch etwas gemacht?“, fragte ich schließlich und sah zu Archer.

„Master, du weißt, wir müssen nichts essen. Wichtig ist, dass du was hast“, erklärte Cassy, so als wollte sie damit sagen, dass sie definitiv nichts essen wollte.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber alleine essen ist unangenehm und gemeinsam schmeckt das Essen doch viel besser.“

Schweigen. Meine drei Gefährten sahen sich an, fragend, bis schließlich Archer aufstand und ging. Hatte ich ihn verärgert? Oder was falsches gesagt? Mein Blick wandte sich zu Cassy, die mich hingegen beruhigend anlächelte. So als wollte sie sagen, dass ich mir schon wieder viel zu viele Sorgen machte.

Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, bevor Archer mit einem Tablett wieder kam. Auf diesem standen drei Tassen. Eine in braun, stellte er vor Lancer ab. Eine rosafarbene vor Cassy und eine silber-graue vor sich. In jeder steckte ein Löffel, Dampfwölkchen stiegen auf und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Danke. Lassen wir es uns gemeinsam schmecken.“

Ich nahm meinen Löffel erneut und als hätte ich damit das Zeichen gegeben, nahmen auch Cassy und Archer ihre Löffel und begannen zu essen. Lancer hingegen hielt sich zurück und sah Archer wütend an.

„Dein Telefon hat vorhin vibriert“, erklärte er plötzlich und schob mir das Handy zu, welches ich zuvor hier liegen lassen hatte.

Ich nahm es und sah auf die Mitteilung, die verkündete, dass ich eine ungelesene Nachricht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hoffte ich darauf, dass es von Sanada war, immerhin hatte ich ihr zuvor eine Nachricht geschrieben. Doch als ich die Nachricht anklickte... unbekannte Nummer.

„Eine unserer Verbündeten?“, fragte Archer und nahm seinen gefüllten Löffel in den Mund. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Handy so hin, dass jeder von ihnen es sehen konnte, wenn sie sich etwas vorbeugten.

Da stand es: „22 Uhr, Stadtpark am Yugoni-Monument“ Kein Absender kein „Du erkennst mich an“.

„Unbekannte Nummer... und dann noch ein Treffen? Tch... sie glauben wohl echt du bist dumm genug um auf so eine Falle herein zu fallen. Es ist doch klar, dass du nicht dahin gehst.“

Ich sah auf und sah zu Lancer, der sich absolut sicher schien, dass seine Vermutung richtig war. Das er damit falsch lag und ich wohl wirklich dumm war, schien er nicht zu bedenken.

„Ich gebe Lancer recht. Wir wissen nicht, wer sich hinter der Nummer verbirgt. Wenn jemand dich so in eine Falle locken will, Master... Nein, dass dürfen wir nicht riskieren.“

Entsetzt sah ich zu Cassy, die sich Lancers Meinung anschloss und sich zurück lehnte. Ihr Blick ruhte ernst auf mir, so als wusste sie, dass ich nicht mit Lancer und ihr einer Meinung war. Natürlich wusste sie das. Immerhin war Cassy eine Seherin.

„Erenya, geh bitte nicht. Wir wollen nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht.“

Ich konnte den flehenden Blick in Archers Augen sehen. Wie ein Hund der gerade um Leckerlis bettelte. Oder wie Skipper, der mit dem niedlichsten aller Katzenblicke plante, wie er mir das Brot aus der Hand klauen konnte. Wie gut, dass ich diesem Blick widerstehen konnte.

„Diese SMS kommt von der unbekannten Nummer die mich angerufen hat. Ich hatte zurück gerufen aber die Person die dran ging, wollte nicht mit mir reden. Ich hab sogar gesagt er solle schreiben wenn was ist. Hat er oder sie gemacht. Es wäre also nur fair auch hinzugehen. Nicht allein. Bei Sanada hat das doch auch gut geklappt. Und Cassy kann uns im Auge behalten, oder?“

Ich sah die drei an. Sie tauschten zweifelnde Blicke aus. So ganz überzeugt schienen sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich wog die Gefahr schwerer als der Wunsch zu erfahren, wer dieser Fremde war.

Anders sah es bei mir aus. Ich wollte nicht nur wissen wer diese Person war. Ich wollte auch noch wissen, woher er oder sie meine Nummer hatte. Denn nur so konnte ich herausfinden, ob es nicht ein Leck gab, dass ich stopfen musste. Sonst hätte ich gleich ein Schild über Skamandrios Haus anbringen können um damit zu zeigen „hier bin ich.“

 


	23. Kapitel 22: Roter Lancer

Meine Servants hatten mich überstimmt und entschieden, dass ich nicht zu diesem Treffen gehen würde. Lancer hatte sich vor der Tür platziert, damit ich ja nicht meinen Kopf durchsetzte. Archer lauerte im Bereich vor der Haustür, für den Fall, dass ich Lancer überlistete. Was Cassy machte, wusste ich nicht. Aber sicher hatte auch sie etwas getan, damit ich nicht unbemerkt fliehen konnte.

Ihre Fesselungskünste bei Assassin hatten mir gezeigt, dass sie, wie Semiramis eine fesselnde Persönlichkeit haben konnte. Und doch war die Neugier größer. Ich wollte wissen wer dieser geheimnisvolle Fremde war.

Unruhig lief ich im Zimmer umher. Ich war im ersten Stock. Ohne ein Seil konnte ich sicher nicht aus dem Fenster. Und selbst mit Seil würde ich ein Problem bekommen. Ich müsste also mit meiner Magie irgendetwas reißen. Ich dachte einige Zeit nach, bis mein Blick auf die Self Geis Scroll fiel. Und just in diesem Moment fiel es mir wie Schuppen aus den Augen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich mein Mana an meinen Körper entlang gleiten ließ. Wie damals beim Training mit Waver, als ich versucht hatte einen Reflektionszauber zu lernen. Nicht ganz so erfolgreich, aber immerhin hatte der Tag Alexander etwas klar gemacht, was dieser mir klar machte. Ich konnte mein Mana befehligen etwas zu tun. Und das war gerade jetzt das coolste. Ich konnte mit meinem Mana Dinge in ihrer Eigenschaft ändern und ich konnte es nutzen, um Dinge unsichtbar zu machen. Es war also Zeit, einfach zu verschwinden.

 

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich unsichtbar war. Die Bedingungen waren gesetzt. „Für keinen sichtbar, bis ich aus der 500 Meter vom Haus entfernt bin.“ Ich hoffte, dass kaum noch Menschen unterwegs waren, denn sonst hätten diese den Schrecken ihres Lebens bekommen. Das wollte ich besonders der älteren Generation nicht antun. Der schwerste Part war nun Lancer, Archer und Cassy reinzulegen. Doch auch dafür hatte ich einen Plan.

Ich öffnete das Fenster. Mit Schwung, so dass Lancer es definitiv hören konnte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass ich im Seil klettern eine Niete war, also warf ich ein paar zusammen geknotete Bettlaken aus und befestigte sie am Bein der Kommode. Er wusste immerhin auch nicht, dass meine Knoten mich niemals hätten halten können. Oh Lancer, du wusstest so viele Dinge nicht von mir.

Erneut klapperte das Fenster, denn der Durchzug sorgte dafür, dass die Fenster sich immer wieder bewegten und gegen den Rahmen knallten. Es dauerte nur ein paar Schläge, bis scheinbar auch Lancer verstand, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Lancer stürmte rein. Er scannte förmlich den Raum und entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er das provisorische Seil entdeckte. Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern lief sofort zum Fenster, was mir Zeit gab, mich an ihm vorbei zu schleichen und aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Ich musste aber schnell sein, denn ich hörte schon wie Lancer fluchte und sich von dem Fenster abwandte. So wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, rannte er aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe runter, dahin wo Archer war.

Es wurde hektisch unter mir. Türen knallten. Fluchen von Lancer, Sorge von Archer und Cassy, die versuchte beide zu beruhigen. Sie schien als einzige wirklich ruhig zu sein und doch war da eine gewisse Sorge. Ich hingegen konnte mir ungestört meinen Weg zur Tür bahnen

„Archer, such sie! Caster, du musst sie ebenfalls mit deiner Magie suchen.“

„Und was machst du, Lancer?“, fragte Cassy ruhig.

„Ich werde versuchen sie einzuholen.“

Er wandte sich von beiden ab und verließ das Haus. Und ich folgte ihm förmlich auf dem Fuß. Und doch trennte ich mich nach einigen Metern. Sie alle wussten, wohin ich gehen würde. Sie würden dort warten. Am Yugoni-Monument.

Wahrscheinlich musste ich einen anderen Weg in den Park gehen, wenn ich einen Blick auf die mysteriöse Person bekommen wollte, die mich in den Park eingeladen hatte. Mit etwas Glück würden mich meine Servants nicht entdecken. Mit etwas viel Glück.

 

Nach 500 Metern war die Unsichtbarkeit vorbei und ich war nicht ein einziges Mal Lancer begegnet. Ein gutes Zeichen. Mein Schleichweg war also erfolgreich. Mit etwas Glück war er vor mir im Park und würde enttäuscht wieder abdrehen, wenn ich nicht auftauchte. Oder aber er hatte mitten auf dem Weg aufgegeben, weil es unmöglich war, dass ich schneller sein konnte wie er. War es auch. Ich hoffte es wirklich, denn ich wollte nicht von meinem Vorhaben abgebracht werden. Ich musste einfach wissen, wer dieser Fremde war und vor allem auch, woher er diese Handynummer hatte.

Ich war erleichtert, als ich den Park erreichte. Ohne Lancer zu sehen, ohne von Archer abgehalten zu werden. Wenn dieser sich nämlich irgendwo platziert hatte, würde er mich sehen, egal wie sehr ich versuchte mich zu verstecken. Archer hatte gute Augen und er würde mich finden, wenn er es wirklich wollte. Und daran bestand kein Zweifel. Ich konnte mich glücklich schützen, dass mich Archer noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Oder Cassy, deren Magie vermutlicher genauso zielsicher war wie Archers Pfeile.

Es grenzte daher an ein Wunder als ich endlich den Park betrat. Unterwegs hatte ich noch ein paar Leute gefragt, wie ich zum Monument kam, immerhin war der Park mir fremd. Ich hatte wirklich genaue Antworten bekommen. Denn ich musste einfach nur Geradeaus gehen. Das Monument bildete den Mittelpunkt des Parkes. Es war nicht zu verfehlen. Sagte man. Sicheren Schrittes lief ich den mir gewiesenen Weg. Und schließlich sah ich von weitem das Monument. Es war ein Stein, fast vollständig weiß und von der Form erinnerte es mich an die Steine, die man in Tales of Zestiria fand um dort noch das Tutorial oder Kampftipps zu lesen. Mit Sicherheit würde auf diesem Monument kein Tutorial dafür stehen, wie man diesen Krieg gewann. Und wenn doch, ich wäre so dankbar gewesen. Denn es gab nur eine Möglichkeit aus diesem Krieg zu kommen. Ich würde wohl sterben müssen, oder gewinnen. Gerade Option eins gefiel mir nicht.

„Master des schwarzen Lancers... Welch glückliche Fügung der Götter, dass ich euch heute hier sehe.“

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich hinter mir eine Stimme vernahm. Ich hatte sie noch nicht oft gehört, um genau zu sein, nur einmal. Und doch erkannte ich sie ohne Zweifel. Diese feste, entschlossene Stimme einer Frau, von der ich mich kurz fragte, ob sie vielleicht dieser öminöse Fremdling war, der mir geschrieben hatte. Ich verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell, denn sicher hätte sie es nicht als glückliche Fügung der Götter gesehen, wenn sie mich hier her geordert hätte.

„Ruler... warst du geschäftlich hier unterwegs?“, fragte ich und bemühte mich ruhig zu bleiben. Unter keinen Umständen wollte ich es mir mit diesem mächtigen Servant verscherzen. Allerdings war mir unsere erste Begegnung nicht gut genug in Erinnerung geblieben, als das ich wollte, dass wir Freunde wurden.

„Nur ein kleiner Spaziergang. Die Luft am Abend ist immer am besten.“

Ich konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören und wandte mich um. Ihre Kleidung war elegant. Ein dunkelblaues Kleid, welches ihrer Figur schmeichelte. Spagetthiträger, die ihre samtenen Schultern zeigte. Die leicht gebräunte Haut, die Menschen aus der afrikanischen Gegend gegeben worden war. Ihre Haare war zu einem Zopf geflochten. Nicht streng, sondern verspielt genug, dass sie einzelnen Strähnen gestattete verspielt herauszugleiten. Oder war das keine Absicht?

Das Licht der Laterne beleuchtete sie schwach und ich erkannte ein paar Kratzer an ihren Armen. Sie passten gar nicht in ihre edle Erscheinung sondern wirkten eher so, als sei sie das Opfer von häuslicher Gewalt. Und doch trug sie jede einzelne dieser Verletzung mit stolz.

„Ihr seid also dafür bestimmt gewesen ein Master zu werden. Und Ihr habt einen großen Vorsprung den anderen Mastern gegenüber. Drei Servants, das ist eine Leistung die für einen Magier der ersten Generation beachtlich... wäre.“

Ihre Worte hatten nichts lobendes. Im Gegenteil. Das „wäre“ wirkte so, als würdigte sie alles herab, was ich bisher getan hatte.

„Aber Ihr seid kein Magier der ersten Generation. Ihr seid vom Gral beschworen. Nun, wie dem auch sei, beschäftigen wir uns nicht weiter mit diesem... Sachverhalt. Es ist gut euch zu sehen, denn ich muss mit euch reden.“

Ihr Blick war ernst und stechend. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und es kostete mich alles an Kraft und Ruhe, die ich aufbringen konnte. Mir schwante böses, als Ruler damit anfing.

„Ich habe gehört, Ihr habt mit Kaori Sanada einen Pakt geschlossen. Ihr helft Ihr, wenn sie in eurer Gegenwart in Schwierigkeiten geratet. Mir missfällt das sie Master in eine Angelegenheit hinein zieht, die nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben.“

Ruler selbst schien beherrscht und doch konnte ich die Funken Wut spüren, die sie auf Sanada hatte. Nur verstand ich immer noch nicht warum.

„Achso? Seid ihr nicht wie sie? Ihr zieht die Assassins in eure private Fehde, Ruler. Wurde dadurch nicht der rote Assassin verletzt?“, fragte ich und dachte darüber nach, wie ich Ruler dazu bringen konnte, auszuplaudern, was vorgefallen war.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid um den roten Assassin. Aber ihr geht es gut. Sie lebt noch und kann weiterhin an diesem Krieg teilnehmen. Aber das soll nicht das Thema sein. Ich sehe euren Pakt mit dieser Frau als beendet an. Haltet euch zurück, wenn ihr von einem Angriff auf sie hört und ich gebe euch einen Befehlszauber. Ihr habt doch einen zu wenig, weil Archer ihn hat, oder?“

Ich biss mir leicht auf die Unterlippe und nahm meine linke Hand hinter den Rücken, so dass Ruler sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?“, fragte ich kurz angebunden, denn eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor irgendeinen Pakt auf diese Weise zu brechen. Oder viel mehr Sanada und Berserker für einen Befehlszauber zu verraten. Ich hätte es auch nicht für zwei oder drei getan. Nicht einmal für Geld.

„Das war keine Bitte. Sondern ein Befehl. Solltest du Sanada unterstützen, wirst du dir nicht nur Sorgen um die rote Fraktion machen. Sondern auch um die schwarze und mich. Willst du wirklich alle möglichen Master und Servants gegen dich haben?“, fragte sie und lächelte. Fast so als glaubte sie, dass dieses Argument reichte, um mir Angst zu machen. Und eigentlich... reichte es. Doch mein Stolz erlaubte mir nicht, auf ihr Angebot einzugehen. Stattdessen, blühte ein Gedanke.

„Und Berserker?“, fragte ich und sah sie an. Doch Ruler wandte sich nur um. Für sie war das Gespräch beendet. Sie hatte ihren Part gesagt. Und doch, da war etwas auf ihrer Schulter. Ein großer, blauer Fleck. Fast so, als hätte jemand ihr mit voller Kraft auf die Schulter geschlagen. Ich konnte mir einen vorstellen, der dazu in der Lage war. Wobei... eigentlich wollte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie er so brutal werden konnte. Es passte einfach nicht in das Bild, dass ich von ihm bekommen hatte. Dieser höfliche, ernste, schweigsame Gentleman. Aber... hatte er es nicht selbst gesagt? Er war die Klinge, die sie geschmiedet hatte um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel sich mit Ruler anzulegen. War das Treue? Oder Pflichtbewusstsein? Was würde es ihm antun, wenn er gegen jemanden kämpfen musste, den er eigentlich mochte? Würde Sanada das verlangen?

'Vielleicht... müssen wir auch Berserker retten. Wenn er wegen Sanada stirbt... weil sie sich mit Ruler angelegt hat... wäre das traurig. Aber wie... wie kann ich das schaffen? Wie kann ich mich Sanada mit meinem Nicht-Angriffspakt entgegen stellen?'

Ich schluckte schwer, während ich Ruler nachsah. Sie hatte mir wirklich viel zu denken gegeben. Viel zu viel. Und doch, war da auch dieser eine Gedanke, dessen Spross nicht verging. Er wuchs wie eine Gewissheit. Er biss sich förmlich fest. Und doch, ein Blick auf meine Uhr schob ihn kurz beiseite. Ich hatte noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen.

 

Nur ein Spaziergang hatte sie gesagt. Ganz so sicher war ich mir nicht mehr, als ich am Monument ankam und ein gut gebräunter Mann dort stand. Gekleidet in einem schwarzen T-Shirt und einer dunkelblauen Jeans. Goldene Ketten glitzerten ans seinem Hals, an beiden Handgelenken waren Armbänder, wohl ebenfalls golden. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare lagen geordnet, wobei sie an den Seiten etwas aufgewellt waren. Wie meine, wenn ich sie kurz schnitt und sie krampfhaft versuchten zu einer Locke zu werden.

Ich kannte diesen Mann. Von Bildern aus meiner Welt. Damals hatte ich auf Facebook mit jemanden aus Singapur geschrieben. Er hatte diesen Mann, der wirklich eine Augenweide war, als Profilfoto. Und er hatte mir noch viel mehr davon geschickt, als er bemerkt hatte, wie sehr ich auf hübsche, animierte Kerle stand.

„Ihr habt mich warten lassen. Es ist schon weit nach vereinbarten Zeitpunkt. Wie gedenkt Ihr das also wieder gut zu machen?“, sprach er schließlich, kaum dass er mich mit seinen gold-gelben Augen erblickt hatte. Er war es also. Er war mein geheimes Date.

„Ruler hat mich aufgehalten.“ Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und war verwundert. So weit zu spät war ich nicht einmal. Es waren gerade zwei Minuten.

„Ich war es aber, der euch eingeladen hat, nicht Ruler. Das Treffen mit mir, sollte daher eure oberste Priorität sein und doch scheint Ihr euch keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein. Einen Pharao lässt man nicht warten“, verkündete er und näherte sich mir. Nichts in seiner Bewegung schien bedrohlich. Er lief lässig, vollkommen von sich selbst überzeugt. Absolut selbstsicher. Und genau das machte ihn bedrohlich. Diese Selbstsicherheit.

„Aber ich weiß da etwas, wie Ihr es wieder gut machen könnt.“

Noch ehe ich verstehen konnte, wie nah er mir bereits war, spürte ich seine Hand in meinem Rücken. Er nutzte nur wenig Kraft um mich näher an sich zu drücken. Viel war nicht notwendig, da er mich vollkommen kalt erwischt hatte. Ich war nicht bereit dafür gewesen, jemanden körperlich so nahe zu kommen.

Und schließlich war da sein Gesicht so nah an meinem. Und er stoppte nicht. Er näherte sich weiter. Langsam, mit diesem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Und Just in diesem Moment als ich verstand, was passieren würde, aktivierte sich mein Schamgefühl. Mal ehrlich, ein gut aussehender, gebräunter Mann, ein Ägypter wie Anubis und Thoth, wollte mich küssen. Wie hätte sich mein Schamgefühl da nicht aktivieren können?

Ich hob meine Hand und drückte ihm diese mitten ins Gesicht. Ich spürte den Kuss in der Innenfläche und schon das war mir so peinlich, dass ich bereute, keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, wie ich dem ausweichen konnte.

Und es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk, hielt mich so fest und strich mit seinen Lippen meine Handinnenflächen entlang in Richtung meines Handgelenkes.

„Du spielst die Unnahbare. Ich habe mich also wirklich nicht getäuscht. Du bist interessant und es würdig, in diesem Leben meine erste Frau zu sein.“

Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Sein erste Frau? Wirklich? Ernsthaft? Seine erste Frau? Erste Frau implizierte nicht die Letzte und wenn er nicht gerade vor hatte mich in der Hochzeitsnacht um die Ecke zu bringen, dann wollte er mich doch nicht etwa zur ersten Frau in seinem Harem machen, oder? Gruselig. Ich meine, ich mochte Harem... wenn ICH ihn hatte. Andersrum war doof.

„Wow, stopp! Frau? Hallo? NEIN!“, kam es mir vollkommen zusammenhanglos raus. Ich hatte einige Gründe dagegen zu diskutieren. Zum einen wollte ich ihn nicht heiraten, auch wenn er so heiß wie die Hölle war und zum anderen... NEIN.

Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er umpackte mich fester. Und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er genauso fest entschlossen war, wie er zupacken konnte.

„Es mag dich überraschen. Ich weiß. Aber ich, Ozymandias, in deiner Zeit besser bekannt als Ramses der Zweite habe es entschieden. Du wirst meine Frau.“

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er mich fester an seinen Körper, so dass ich unter mir die stählerne Brust spüren konnte, die er sich eindeutig gut antrainiert hatte.

„Ich glaube dein Master hat etwas dagegen... Und noch unerfreuter wird er sein, dass du mir deinen Namen preis gegeben hast.“

„Was interessiert mich schon Harway oder dieser Krieg. Noch dazu... Man stellt sich seiner zukünftigen Frau nicht als „roter Lancer“ vor. Du sollst wissen, welch edlem Geblüt dein Mann entstammt. Denk also nicht mehr über solche Kleinigkeiten nach. Genieß den ersten von vielen Abenden mit mir.“

Ich konnte spüren, wie er sich wieder zu mir herunter beugte und mit seiner Nasenspitze sanft die Konturen meiner Ohrmuschel entlang fuhr.

„Ich hab noch nicht 'Ja' gesagt! Im Gegenteil ich sagte 'NEIN'. Und ich kann dir das Nein gerne buchstabieren!“, murrte ich und versuchte mich weiterhin aus seinem Griff zu winden, Abstand zu bekommen, damit er mich nicht noch mehr betatschte.

„Frauen die Nein sagen, meinen Ja. Das weiß doch jeder Mann.“

„Vor dem deutschen Recht heißt NEIN auch NEIN! Und mit Nein meine ich nein. Jetzt lass mich los!“

Ich hörte ein amüsiertes Lachen an meinem Ohr und spürte, das er seine Hand an meinem Rücken hinab wandern ließ. Die Wirbelsäule entlang in Richtung meines Pos.

„Ich zeige dir den Ort, an dem du die wahre Bedeutung deines Neins verstehen wirst. Deine Lippen mögen Nein sagen, aber ich kann es an deinem Körper spüren. Du gehörst zu mir. Nur für mich hat dich der Gral geschaffen.“

Er säuselte die Worte selbst überzeugt und ich bekam leichte Panik. Wenn Archer mich nicht sah... wenn Cassy mich nicht fand... dann würde er mich wohl entführen. Sofort, auf dieser Stelle, ohne dass ich etwas tun konnte.

Meine Servants hatten Recht gehabt. Und doch, seine Hand löste sich plötzlich von mir und er wich zurück. Ich hob meinen Blick und erkannte im Licht die silberne Klinge eines Kurzschwertes, welches der schwarze Assassin an die Kehle des roten Lancers hielt.

„Du hast nur diese eine Chance, dich von ihr zu entfernen. Und du hast vier Möglichkeiten zu sterben. Möglichkeit eins, der schwarze Archer zielt gerade auf dich und er verfehlt niemals sein Ziel. Möglichkeit Nummer zwei Caster wird ironischerweise nicht lange fackeln um aus dir eine Fackel zu machen. Möglichkeit Nummer drei, ihr Lancer wird dich so sehr verprügeln, dass du nicht genug Bandagen findest um dein hübsches Gesicht zu wahren und Möglichkeit Nummer vier... Ich schneide dir die Kehle auf und lasse dich vor ihren Augen ausbluten. Langsam. So langsam, dass du jeden einzelnen Tropfen spüren wirst, der deinen Körper verlässt.“

Obwohl jede der Möglichkeiten die Assassin da nannte, alles andere als schön klang, wobei wohl Archers die schmerzloseste war, schien der rote Lancer unbeeindruckt. Er seufzte nur, lächelte mich an, bevor er seine Hand hob und mit dem Finger schnipste.

Als wäre dies das Signal, erschienen drei Mini Sphinxen. Sie kläfften niedlich und zogen an Assassins Bein. Dieser schüttelte sie, versuchte so die Kläffer wegzubekommen. Dabei aber vernachlässigte er seinen Gefangenen, der die Gunst der Stunde nutzte, seine goldene Lanze erscheinen ließ und nach Assassin schlug.

Rechtzeitig konnte dieser dem ausweichen.

„Wie unverschämt, dass ihr euch bei meinem Date mit meiner Verlobten einmischt.“

Der rote Lancer schien wirklich nicht begeistert und wandte sich von Assassin ab. Seine goldenen Augen fixierten mich und als fürchtete ich, dass er Assassin ignorierend mich wieder in seinen Klammergriff kriegen würde, wich ich zurück.

„Meine Lotusblüte, wir sehen uns zu unserem nächsten Date. Und werde ich dir den Liebeszauber zeigen, den dein Herz bereits gewoben hat.“

Er löste sich einfach auf und ich war froh, als er weg war. Doch just in diesem Moment, kam mir etwas in den Sinne.

„Woher hat er die verdammte Handynummer?“

„Ist das wirklich dein einziges Problem?“, fragte mich Assassin, der sein Kurzschwert in eine Scheide schob und es verschwinden ließ. Ein Noble Phantasm? Wäre interessant wenn es das war.

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Er hat mich eiskalt erwischt. Aber was machst du eigentlich hier?“

„Haben deine Servants dir nicht gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist?“, fragte er mich und wandte sich ab.

„Du musst besser aufpassen, immerhin bist du eine wertvolle Verbündete für meinen Master. Lancer, sorg dafür, dass sie sicher nach Hause kommt. Und fesselt sie zur Not ans Bett. Caster weiß ja wie das geht.“

Ich schluckte schwer und sah in die Richtung, in die Assassin sah. Dort trat er hervor, mein Lancer. Not amused. Wahrscheinlich war die Begegnung mit dem roten Lancer halb so schlimm gewesen, wie der Nachhauseweg werden würde. Lancers Blicke sprach Bände. Hätten sie Bonbons werfen können, er hätte mich damit erschlagen.

Ich wollte Assassin gerade bitten uns zu bekleiden, da bemerkte ich, dass dieser verschwunden war. Verdammt, dieser Kerl war einfach zu flink.

 

Ich wusste, dass es schlimm war als Lancer mich den gesamten Weg bis nach Hause Haus anschwieg und keines Blickes würdigte. Es wirkte fast wie bei unserer Anfangszeit und doch war es wesentlich schlimmer. Es war wie eine grausame Folter, vor allem weil mir klar war, wie pissig er sein musste, dass ich sie nicht nur ausgetrickst hatte, sondern auch einfach so ohne was zu sagen das Haus verlassen hatte.

Lancer sagte ebenfalls nichts, als er die Tür des Hauses öffnete und mir zu verstehen gab, dass ich zuerst eintreten sollte. Ich schluckte schwer und spurte ausnahmsweise, denn ich konnte ja verstehen, warum er sauer war und ich hatte nicht vor, seine Wut noch mehr zu schüren.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits Cassy und Archer wartend saßen. Scheinbar war Archer vorgegangen, oder Assassin hatte geblufft. Keine Ahnung was davon eher auf den Assassinen zutraf.

„Also“, begann Cassy streng und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass auch sie von der ganzen Sache nicht amüsiert war. „Warum bist du ohne uns gegangen, Master?

Ich wusste gerade nicht wie ich antworten sollte. Denn gefühlt war jede Antwort die ich lieferte die Falsche.

„Master, kam dir nie in den Sinn, dass jemand deine Leichtgläubigkeit und Naivität ausnutzt um dir eine Falle zu stellen?“

Während Cassy sich zurück hielt polterte Lancer nun los. Da waren sie wieder, die Vorwürfe die ich hasste, wenn er sie mir machte.

„Ich wollte wissen, wer es war. Und woher diese Person die Nummer hatte. Ich bezweifle das Assassins Master von diesem Handy die Nummer ins Telefonbuch eintragen lassen hat.“

„Wozu hast du uns als Servants, wenn du uns nicht benutzt? Ich hätte da hin gehen können und es in Erfahrung gebracht. Aber nein, du bringst dich lieber selbst in Gefahr. Das ist dumm und töricht. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Assassin nicht eingegriffen hätte? Der rote Lancer hätte dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zu seinem Master gebracht. Oder bist du auf seine Avancen er wolle dich heiraten, hereingefallen?“

Lancer hielt sich keinen Augenblick lang zurück. Und weder Cassy noch Archer hielten ihn auf. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie genau dasselbe? Musste ich mich nun gegen drei Servants behaupten? Ein Albtraum.

„Er hätte euch das sicher nicht gesagt!“, wehrte ich mich, um zu erklären warum ich aus meinen Servants nur ungerne Kanonenfutter machte. Für Lancer mochte das in in Ordnung sein, er hatte sein Leben als Krieger gefristet, für mich stand das aber nicht zur Debatte. Ich wollte nicht so ein Master sein, der seine Servants alle Drecksarbeit machen ließ.

„Und dir hat er es auch nicht gesagt. Was hat dir dieses Treffen also gebracht, außer dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hast?“

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Lancer hatte Recht. Ich war genauso klug wie zuvor und das nur weil ich so überrannt von der Situation gewesen war.

„Lancer, wir haben ein paar Kleinigkeiten erfahren. Den Namen des roten Lancers. Und ebenso haben wir verifizieren können, dass Ruler und Sanada Kaori ein Problem miteinander haben.“

„Caster, verteidige sie nicht immer. Was bringen uns diese Kleinigkeiten?“

Es schien fast so als wollte Lancer einfach nur wütend sein. Jede Information der Welt hätte diese Wut wahrscheinlich auch nicht gebändigt. Ein Befehlszauber hingegen...

Ich sah auf meinen Handrücken. Ich hatte nur fünf. Sollte ich wirklich einen dafür verschwenden um Lancers Wut zu besänftigen? Würde das nicht nach hinten losgehen? Wahrscheinlich. Ich verwarf den Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so eigensinnig gehandelt habe. Es mag zwar nicht die beste Idee meines Lebens gewesen sein, aber ich weiß endlich wie wir weiter machen könnten.“

Ich war fast schon stolz über den Gedanken auf den mich das Gespräch mit Ruler gebracht hatte. Und vielleicht konnte ich so auch die Diskussion weg von meinem Fehltritt lenken.

„Ein Plan? Was ist es für einer, Erenya?“, fragte Archer der sich nun doch in das Gespräch einmischte und dankbarerweise auch nicht weiter auf mein Verhalten einging.

Ich sah die drei an. Lancers Züge waren nicht weicher geworden, Cassy allerdings schien wirklich interessiert zu sein. Und doch, mir waren gefühlt zu viele Ohren hier. Ich konzentrierte mich und fragte mich kurz wie dieses Telepathie Ding genau funktionierte.

'Ich werde wohl sterben müssen, damit wir frei agieren können.'

 


	24. Kapitel 23: Eine verheerende Herausforderung

Ich wusste selbst nicht, wann genau, aber ich hatte meinen Servants einen Plan dar gelegt, der meinen eigenen Tod vortäuschte. Es erschien alles so logisch.

„Und auf diese Weise können wir alle Bündnisse trennen. Mit Toten ist man nicht gut verbündet. Außerdem können wir so besser unter dem Radar fliegen und weitere Pläne schmieden ohne zu fürchten, dass bald wieder jemand hier in unserem Wohnzimmer steht. Ich hab es ehrlich satt ständig umzuziehen.“

Ich beendete mein Plädoyer und sah meine drei Servants an. Während meinen Erläuterungen hatten sie geschwiegen, vielleicht mal genickt, aber keinerlei Kommentare verlauten lassen. Es war schließlich Archer, der als erstes etwas zu sagen.

„Es wird nicht leicht, aber wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, dann können wir das sicher schaffen.“

„Ich gebe meinem Bruder recht. Der Plan wirkt schon sehr passabel und ich denke du hast auch den passenden Verbündeten, der dir etwas Sterbehilfe geben kann.“

Ich nickte und war erleichtert, das sowohl Archer als auch Cassy auf meiner Seite standen. Lediglich Lancer schien das gewohnte Problem zu sein, weswegen ich ihn ansah. Er saß da, am Tisch, wahrscheinlich immer noch wütend darüber, dass ich mich einfach so mit dem roten Lancer im Park getroffen hatte. Seine Arme waren verschränkt und ernsten Blickes sah er auf die Tischplatte. Archer und Cassy sahen ebenfalls zu meinem ersten Servant und schienen selbst gespannt darüber zu sein, ob er und wie er vollkommen dagegen sein würde.

„Dann sollten wir uns schnellstens an die Vorbereitung machen. Die Frage ist nur, wie erklären wir IHM das er nichts gehört hat, wenn deine Vermutung stimmt, Master?“ Lancer nickte zu dem Handy, welches Cassy mit einem Zauber umhüllt hatte, so dass wir offen reden konnten. Ich hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass Assassins Master uns wahrscheinlich abhörte, mit diesem Gerät.

„Wir hatten halt nicht viel zu reden. Ihr seid sauer auf mich, weil ich nicht auf euch gehört habe.“

Ich grinste breit. Cassy nickte und sah mich mit einer Mischung aus wohlwollen und stolz an.

„Ich bin wirklich sauer auf dich, Master“, erklärte Lancer. „Und das Thema ist noch nicht vom Tisch. Wir reden darüber nochmal.“

Ich schluckte schwer, spürte den kalten Schauer, der über meinen Rücken fuhr. Eines war klar, Lancer würde mir das Thema noch mal aufs Brot schmieren und das zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem es mehr als nur unpassend war.

„Also gut, dann sind wir uns einigermaßen einig. Morgen sollten wir dringend jemand besuchen. Cassy, du bereitest die Übertragung vor?“, fragte ich und Cassy nickte lächelnd.

„Du kannst dich voll und ganz auf mich verlassen.“

Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln und erhob mich von meinem Platz. Für einen Abend hatten wir genug geplant. Es wurde Zeit zu schlafen.

 

**~~**

 

„Und Sie sind Erenyas Arbeitskollege?“, fragte Frau McKenzie und stellte ein Stück Kuchen vor Lancer ab. Dieser nickte, konnte aber nicht anders als weiterhin so ernst zu gucken. Typisch mein Servant eben.

„Wir kleben förmlich wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen“, erklärte ich und ahnte die Gedanken die Frau McKenzie hatte, als sie vor Waver ein Stück Kuchen platzierte.

„Hach das ist schön. Es ist immer gut, wenn man sich mit seinen Kollegen versteht. Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“

Auf diese Frage war ich nun wirklich nicht gefasst gewesen und das obwohl sie so verständlich war, immerhin war ich eine Deutsche und Lancer ein Japaner.

„Ich war aus Arbeitsgründen in Deutschland. Erenya hat mir damals alles gezeigt und mir sehr geholfen. Es war daher nur selbstverständlich, dass ich diesen Gefallen zurückzahle.“

Erstaunt sah ich Lancer an. So schnell wie er diese Ausrede erfunden hatte, hätte man meinen können an ihm war ein Autor verloren gegangen. Vielleicht zeigte sich gerade der Einfluss von Shinpachi.

„Da fällt mir ein, Oma, Opa, hier ist das Geld das ihr mir ausgelegt hattet. Ich danke euch nochmal für eure Hilfe.“

Ich lächelte und reichte den beiden einen Briefumschlag. Sie schienen verwundert, so wie es liebende Großeltern wohl waren, die eine Rückgabe von Geldern erwarteten. Was das anging war Waver wirklich genial. Sie glaubten immer noch, dass ich ihre Enkelin war.

„Aber, Erenya, das musst du doch nicht“, erklärte Frau McKenzie und schien unschlüssig, ob sie den Umschlag nehmen sollte. Selbst Herr McKenzie schien zu zögern.

„Doch Oma. Das muss ich. Ihr wohnt schon so lange hier und ich habe euch bis jetzt kein einziges Mal besucht. Das muss ziemlich einsam gewesen sein, oder? Das tut mir leid.“

Überraschung war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Doch nicht nur in ihren, auch in Wavers. Sein Fandomwissen zu besitzen hatte nun doch was gutes.

„Liebes, wir wissen doch, dass du viel zu tun hast.“

Frau McKenzie lächelte verständnisvoll doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war die Arbeit und das eigene Leben als Ausrede zu nutzen, um nicht bei seiner Familie zu sein. In meiner Welt tat ich dasselbe mit meinen Großeltern, allerdings vollkommen bewusst, wegen... persönlicher Gründe.

„Oma, ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich Erenya und... Sano mit in mein Zimmer nehme? Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen.“

Ich war dankbar, dass Waver die Unterhaltung nun an sich nahm. Frau McKenzie nickte und lächelte. Ich nahm meinen Teller mit dem Kuchen, lächelte das alte Ehepaar an und folgte Waver. Lancer hinter mir tat es mir gleich, verbeugte sich leicht vor den älteren Leuten und betrat das Zimmer. Dort sahen wir Rider, der einen dampfenden Tee in der Hand.

„Warum sollte ich nicht mit raus kommen, Bursche? Wir hätten Erenyas Anliegen auch zu Tisch klären können.“

„Nicht nachdem sie mir bereits an der Tür zuflüsterte, was sie plant, Rider. Sag Mal, Erenya, bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, fragte er und schien damit Lancers Rolle einzunehmen.

Er reichte Rider seinen Kuchen und setzte sich selbst auf das Bett. Ich und Lancer hingegen ließen uns auf dem Boden nieder.

„Jap. Vollkommen. Das ist der einzige Weg aus diesem Krieg offensichtlich auszuscheiden.“

„Moment, willst du etwa sagen, dass du deine Befehlszauber nach all deinen Erfolgen einfach aufgeben willst?“, fragte Rider und schien überrascht. „Wie willst du nach Hause kommen, wenn du dem Gral nicht diesen Wunsch offenbarst?“

Seine Frage war berechtigt, doch er wusste ja nicht, was ich vor hatte und schien nur die erste logischste Antwort zu nehmen.

„Ich habe nicht vor auch nur einen Befehlszauber her zu geben. Zumindest nicht an einen anderen Master. Rider, ich brauche die Hilfe deines Noble Phantasms dem Ioinoi Hetaroi. Du musst mich und meine Servants in deine Reality Marble ziehen und an einem bestimmten Ort heraus lassen. Kannst du das?“

Ich konnte sehen, dass Rider Fragen hatte. Er schien verwundert, zumal ich eines seiner Noble Phantasm kannte. Ein Geheimnis, dass die Servants gut hüteten. Denn es konnte verraten, wer sie wirklich waren. Oder eine Möglichkeit bieten gegen dieses Noble Phantasm anzugehen. Ich verlangte also viel von Rider.

„Nun das wäre kein Problem. Ich kann dich raus lassen wo immer du willst. Aber wozu?“

Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht und das beruhigte mich. Damit war ich einen Schritt näher meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu können. Ich griff in meine Tasche und zog einen Zettel hervor den ich Rider entgegen hielt.

„Wenn ihr das Signal bekommt, dann kommt zu unserem neuen Haus. Je pompöser desto besser.“

Ich grinste und sah Rider an, der sofort zu verstehen schien, was ich meinte.

„Wie du willst. Ich freue mich schon darauf die Geräumigkeit deiner neuen Unterkunft austesten zu können.“

 

Ich zupfte gefühlt zum tausendsten Mal an der Bluse von der Cassy meinte, dass ich gut darin aussah und sie unbedingt tragen sollte, wenn ich ernst genommen werden wollte. Blusen waren aber so gar nicht mein Ding.

„Master, du weißt was du sagen sollst?“

Lancers Blick war stechend und ich konnte nicht anders als den Zettel hochzuheben, auf dem ich mir Stichpunkte gemacht hatte. Lancer hatte da ein paar Sachen erwähnt, die ich sagen sollte um nicht zu „übertreiben“. So hatte er es genannt. Ich nannte es „klarstellen was Sache war“.

„Keine dummen Ankündigungen, Master. Du wirst nur das sagen, was auf dem Zettel steht.“

Ich nickte und knüllte geistig den Zettel zusammen. Aber gut. Hätte ich das wirklich gemacht... hätten mich Archer und Cassy vor Lancer retten müssen.

„Master, wir können anfangen“, erklärte Cassy und beschwor eine Art magische Sphäre, in der ich mein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Da ich nicht weiß wer die anderen Master sind, werde ich diese Übertragung an jeden Magier und Servant schicken. Deine Nachricht wird also bei allen wichtigen Personen ankommen. Sei tapfer, Master. Wir sind bei dir.“

Dankbar lächelte ich Cassy an und nickte. Ich schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. Seltsam oder, ich war es gewohnt auf der Bühne zu stehen, hatte schon häufiger Auftritte gehabt, doch auf so etwas, war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Es gab aber kein zurück. Der Plan war gefasst. Ebenso was danach passieren würde.

Ich sah in die Sphäre die Cassy erzeugt hatte und gab ihr mit einem Kopfnicken das Zeichen, dass wir anfangen konnten. Ein Bild erschien auf der Sphäre. Mein Gesicht.

„Hallo ihr Magier, Master und Servants da draußen. Mein Name ist Erenya Tailor und ich komme nicht aus dieser Welt. Der heilige Gral selbst hat mich beschworen und...“ Ich hielt inne und hob meine Hand, so dass jeder die Befehlszauber sehen konnte. „... er hat mich auch zu einem Master gemacht. Ich bin ein Magier der ersten Generation, denn da wo ich herkomme, gibt es keine Magie. Und dennoch ist es mir gelungen einen Servant zu beschwören. Den schwarzen Lancer. Ebenso habe ich, eine Magierin der ersten Generation, Sadako Uehara bekämpft und gewonnen. Als Trophäe habe ich ihren Archer an mich genommen. Und nicht nur das. Ebenso ist mir nun auch der rote Caster unterstellt. Hört gut zu, Master beider Fraktionen. Ich widersetze mich den Regeln des Gralskrieges und erkläre hiermit der roten und schwarzen Fraktion den Krieg. Außerdem seid gewarnt. Ich werde euch eure Servants stehlen, wenn ihr diese nicht mit dem angemessenen Respekt behandelt oder ihre Ehre mit Füßen tretet. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass die Magier dieser Welt Heldengeister wie Werkzeuge für ihre Machenschaften behandeln ohne Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Servants, jeder Magier weiß, dass es mindestens sieben Heldengeister braucht um dem Gral seinen Wunsch vorzutragen. Doch nicht lebend, sondern tot. Eure Master werden nicht zulassen, dass eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Deswegen, werde ich es sein, die diesen Gral an sich nimmt. Denn ich habe keinen Wunsch und sollte ich einen im Herzen tragen, so werde ich ihn nicht auf Kosten eurer Wünsche erfüllen lassen. Ich-“

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und sowohl Cassy als auch ich wussten, was es bedeutet. Ich sah in die Richtung, versuchte so erschrocken und überrascht wie möglich zu gucken, bevor Cassy die Übertragung beendete.

Kaum das die Übertragung beendet waren, rannten Cassy, Lancer und ich in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand er, in seinem Streitwagen. Rider und Waver. Archer war ebenfalls zu gegen und hatte seinen Bogen gespannt. Es war klar, dass Rider nur einen Schritt machen musste und Archer seinen Pfeil abschoss.

„Erenya, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?“, fragte Rider streng und schien sich nicht von Archer einschüchtern zu lassen. Ich nickte. Ja, ich war zu allem entschlossen. Nach dieser Nachricht gab es kein zurück mehr, selbst wenn die Angst mich gelähmt hätte.

„So sei es dann“, erklärte Rider, hob sein Schwert und ließ so ein Licht erstrahlen. Es hüllte den Raum ein und offenbart ein Wüstenfeld. Eine vollkommen andere Landschaft als die Eingangshalle von Skamandrios Hauses. Das war sie, die Reality Marble in der Riders Noble Phantasm wirksam wurde.

Rider senkte sein Schwert und ich war erleichtert, dass wir nun ungestört waren.

„Danke für eure Hilfe. Cassy hat ein paar blutige Kleidungsfetzen vorbereitet. Die könnt ihr dann mitbringen. Da ich nun offen kund gegeben habe vom Gral beschworen zu sein, wird man wohl keinen Körper erwarten.“

Ich lächelte Waver und Rider an, doch Rider richtete sein Schwert in meine Richtung. Sein Blick war streng und unerschüttert.

„Erenya, ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Dennoch will ich mich mit deinen Servants messen. Ich werde ihre Leben natürlich verschonen, aber so ein kleiner freundschaftlicher Kampf kann nicht schaden.“

Kaum das Rider das gesagt hatte, spürte ich Lancers Blick auf mir. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich seine Gedanken hörte die meinten 'Hab ich es doch gewusst.' Er hatte Rider nie vertraut und doch war ich in keinster Weise verletzt. Ich fühlte mich nicht betrogen, denn ich wusste, dass Rider die Herausforderung liebte.

„Also schön, König der Eroberer, deine Armee, gegen mich und meine Servants.“

Rider schien überrascht, lachte aber schließlich sein lautes, kehliges Lachen.

„Deine Servants gegen zwei meiner Servants und mich, ich denke das ist fair. Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben.“

Rider hob seine Hand und schlug so seinen Umhang zurück. Und als dieser sich wieder an seinen Körper schmiegte, zeigten sich zwei Servants hinter ihm und seinem Streitwagen.

„Hektor?“

Mein Blick wandte sich zu Archer, der fassungslos auf einen der zwei Servants sah.

„Jo. Schön dich wohl auf zu sehen, Paris.“

Vor uns stand ein Mann mit einem schwarzen Kragen, grüner Kleidung und einer Lanzer. Eindeutig also ein Lancer. Seine braunen Haare lagen akurat, wobei aus seinem Zopf einige versuchten hervorzudringen.

Er strich sich grinsend über den braunen Ziegenbart und schien Archer mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen zu fixieren.

„Was ist los, Sano, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder bist du schon so alt geworden, dass du deinen besten Freund nicht mehr erkennst.“

Ich sah zu dem zweiten Servant und blickte zu Lancer. Seine Augen waren geweitet. Schienen überrascht und doch funkelte da etwas wie Freude. Er fasste sich aber schnell, als er den Mann mit den rotbraunen Haaren ansah, der diese mit einem schwarzen Bandana aus seinem Gesicht fern hielt. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper wurde nicht von dem schwarzen Oberteil bedeckt, dass gerade mal die Schultern und den Bauch bedeckte. Er schien stolz auf seine Muskeln zu sein. Aber das war er ja auch in Hakuouki gewesen. Shinpachi Nagakura.

„Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du selbst im Tod des Kämpfens nicht müde wirst, Shinpachi“, konterte Lancer, dessen Lippen ein Lächeln umspielte.

Saber werden in jedem Krieg gebraucht. Auch wenn es zu unserer Zeit immer mehr Archer wurden.“

„Poetisch wie immer.“

„Perfekt ihr scheint euch ja alle zu kennen“, erklärte Rider, wobei ich von Cassy ein leises Seufzen hörte. Sie schien weniger zu glauben, dass Rider dies nicht geplant hatte. Genauso glaubte ich nicht daran.

„König der Eroberer, ich bezweifle, dass du dir davon keinen strategischen Vorteil erhoffst. Das ist ein wirklich hervorragender Plan. Zu testen, wie stark unsere Treue zu unserem Master ist. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt.“

Mein Blick wandte sich zu Cassy, die anerkennend nickte, doch gleichzeitig spürte ich, wie Aufmerksamkeit von Lancer und Archer ihren Worten galt.

„Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben, Prinzessin von Troja. Ihr seid schön wie intelligent und es wird mir eine Ehre sein, gegen euch zu kämpfen.“

Rider schien entschlossen. Er hatte es also geplant und wahrscheinlich war er wirklich gewillt gegen Cassy zu kämpfen. Eventuell hatte er genug Kenntnisse über ihre Herkunft und wusste bereits, dass sie mehr war als nur eine Magierin.

„So sei es es denn. Master, halte dich bitte zurück. Wir werden dir in diesem Kampf alle Ehre machen.“

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Archer der entschlossen nickte, ebenso Lancer. Es schien fast so, als hätten die drei eben ein stummes Einverständnis für sich gefunden. Und ebenso hatte ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Was auch passieren würde, ich würde mein bestes geben, um dem König der Eroberer einen Kampf zu bieten, auf den wir alle stolz sein konnten.

 

Es gab kein wirkliches Startsignal und doch stürmte Hektor einfach auf Archer los. Dieser reagierte sofort, indem er einen Pfeil spannte und auf seinen Bruder schoß. Hektor jedoch wehrte den Pfeil mit seiner Lanze ab und erzeugte mit einem Schwung der Waffe genug Wind, so dass Archer nicht erneut schießen konnte. Blitzschnell stand er nahe vor Archer, holte mit der Lanze aus und zielte damit auf Archer. Dieser nutzte seinen Bogen, um den Angriff abzublocken.

„Du warst schon immer besser im Bogenschießen. Aber das wird dir nicht in einem direkten Kampf helfen, Paris. Wie willst du da deinen Master beschützen?“, fragte Hektor und sah zu mir. Etwas sagte mir, dass er ohne Mühe Archer zu Boden ringen konnte und dies mein Ende gewesen wäre, wenn er wirklich vor gehabt hätte mich zu töten.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran... das ich es kann... und werde! Erenya ist mehr als nur ein Master für mich. Sie ist die Frau, der ich in diesem Leben mein Herz geschenkt habe.“

Erneut holte Hektor aus, doch Archer reagierte dieses Mal schneller, sprang zurück und legte geschickt den nächsten Pfeil ein.

„Es ist immer dasselbe. Dieselben Tricks, die selben Liebesgeschichten. Du denkst immer noch nicht darüber nach, was deine Gefühle und deine Taten für Folgen haben, nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für andere!“

Hektor holte wieder mit der Lanze aus. Erneut erzeugte er einen Wind, der es Archer unmöglich machte einen Pfeil gezielt auf seinen Bruder zu schießen.

Mein Blick wurde aber von den Brüdern gezogen, als unmittelbar neben mir Klingen aufeinander trafen. Verwundert stellte ich fest, dass Lancer nicht mit seinem Speer kämpfte, sondern mit dem Schwert, welches er bei sich trug. Seine Klinge und die Shinpachis ruhten gegeneinander. Die Klingen zitterten, was deutlich davon zeugte, dass keiner der beiden zurückweichen wollte und beide ihre Kraft in den anhaltenden Schlag legten.

„Muss ein Traum für dich sein, einen weiblichen Master zu haben. Ich beneide dich, Sano. Du warst schon immer beliebter bei der Damenwelt.“

„Es ist eher ein Albtraum, Shinpachi. Eine Frau sollte nicht kämpfen und nun habe ich einen Master der nicht nur weiblich ist, sondern scheinbar nicht sehr am Leben hängt.“

Ich konnte anhand von Lancers Worten hören, dass er wirklich viel Mühe aufbrachte um gegen seinen alten Freund bestehen zu können. Mir war dabei egal was er sagte, denn die Meinung hatte er mir ja oft genug mitgeteilt.

„Du musst mit der Zeit gehen, Sano. Frauen sind stärker als wir damals dachten. Das solltest du doch gemerkt haben, du hast eine kriegerische Amazone als Verbündeten an deiner Seite.“

Shinpachi drückte sich von Lancer ab und sprang zurück, so dass er zwischen sich und Lancer wieder etwas Abstand bekam.

Seine Worte allerdings waren wie ein Signal für mich um zu sehen, wie es Cassy erging. Ihr Gegner war immerhin Rider. Doch sie war ganz behände zu dem König der Eroberer gerannt, der sich ihr mit seinem Streitwagen näherte. Behände überwand sie die Pferde und kam auf dem Wagen zum stehen. Um sie herum glühten Lichter auf, die Riders Gesicht bedrohlich beleuchteten. Der König der Eroberer merkte das und machte mit seinem Streitwagen eine scharfe Kurve, so dass Cassy von diesem geworfen wurde. Die Lichter verblassten, doch Cassy kam unbeschadet auf dem Boden auf. Rider hingegen hielt seinen Streitwagen an und trat von diesem.

„Ihr seid wirklich geschickt, Prinzessin von Troja. Jemanden wie euch in meinen Reihen zu haben, wäre wahrlich ein Gewinn für kommende Schlachten.“

Rider zog sein Schwert, ließ sich beirren davon, dass Cassy ihn mit Feuerbällen und Ketten beschoss.

„Tut mir leid, König der Eroberer, meine Treue gebührt meinem Master. Egal wie lobend und charmant eure Komplimente sind, ich habe vor den Krieg an ihrer Seite zu führen.“

Ihre Kaskade stoppte nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie wurde schneller und faszinierte mich damit, wie viel Mana sie aufbringen konnte um so viel Magie wirken zu können. Rider hingegen blieb unbeeindruckt. Er rannte auf Cassy zu, das Schwert erhoben, mit seinem Schlacht.

„Lalalalalei!“

Vor Cassy angekommen, schwang er sein Schwert. Cassy aber duckte sich unter diesem Schlag weg und versenkte ihre zierliche Faust mit voller Kraft in den gestählten Bauch ihres Gegners.

„Pankration... wirklich gut, Prinzessin von Troja... Nein Tochter der Amazonen.“

Rider würgte etwas und schien gerade gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, der ihn durchfuhr.

„So eine Technik lernt man nur, wenn man viel Zeit mit den Kentauren... und Cheiron verbrachte.“

„Viel eher seinen Schülern. Achilles hat es mir beigebracht. Immer wenn wir uns trafen haben wir trainiert oder kleinere Wettkämpfe ausgetragen.“

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Riders Lippen. Und obwohl Cassy gerade in einer Situation war, in der sie noch weitere Schläge austeilen konnte, entfernte sie sich mit einem Sprung von Rider und ging in Kampfposition. Rider hingegen lächelte anerkennend.

„Dann war er ein guter Lehrmeister. Als dein Ausbilder in dieser längst vergessenen Kampfsportart, kann er stolz auf dich sein.“

Ich konnte sehen, wie sich auf Cassys Lippen ein Lächeln schlich. Ein stolzes, welches deutlich zeigte, dass sie dieses Lob erfreute und vor allem auch das Lob an ihren Lehrmeister. Kurz nur fragte ich mich, ob Sie und Achilles Freunde gewesen waren und das vielleicht auch einer der Gründe war, warum Paris ihr nicht ganz so sympatisch schien. Einen Freund zu verlieren, weil der eigene Bruder ihn erschoss war schon auf seine Weise bitter. Einen Bruder zu verlieren, weil ein Feind ihn bekämpfte und gewann, aber nicht minder weniger. Wäre ich Psychologin gewesen, hätte ich mit Cassy und Archer meinen Spaß beim therapieren gehabt.

„Entschuldige, dass Rider euch damit so überrascht hat. Ich wollte nicht, dass er es tut, aber er ließ sich einfach nicht davon abbringen.“

Mein Blick wandte sich Waver, der sich neben mich gestellt hatte und dem ganzen zusah. Ich wusste, dass er wirklich nicht so begeistert von Riders Idee gewesen sein musste. Aber mindestens einer meiner Servants war auch nicht immer von meinen Ideen begeistert. Passte also.

„Ist schon okay. Ihr helft uns, also ist das der passend Preis. Wobei ich euch noch etwas vorbereitet hatte“, erklärte ich und zog aus der Hosentasche einen Zettel, den ich zuvor fein säuberlich gefaltet und eingesteckt hatte. Mittlerweile war er zerknittert, doch die Schrift war sicher weiterhin lesbar.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Waver, nahm mir aber den Zettel ab.

„Ich hab in der kurzen Zeit ein wenig über die anderen Servants erfahren. Sowohl über die Servants der schwarzen, als auch die der roten Fraktion. Könnte dir und Rider vielleicht helfen. Zum Beispiel ist dieser Lancer von euch ein Ägyptischer Pharao. Sehr arrogant der gute Bursche. Wurde zu Lebzeiten wohl zu oft zu heiß gebadet, oder einfach zu sehr verwöhnt. Wobei er ziemlich gut aussieht. Aber egal. Euer Assassin kennt sich sehr gut mit Giften aus. Sie ist eine Chemikerin zu Lebzeiten gewesen und vielleicht noch eine der jüngeren Heldengeister in diesem Krieg. Was den schwarzen Caster angeht, so kennt sie sich gut mit Pflanzen und Medizin aus. Allgemein scheint sie mit eine gescheite Frau zu sein. Vor Assassin und seinem Master solltet ihr euch in Acht nehmen. Sie sind mir suspekt. Vor allem weil sie sich an mich wanden. Aus irgendeinem Grund muss Assassins Master gedacht haben, dass ich ein gutes Werkzeug darstelle. Noch dazu haben er und sein Servant ihre Augen förmlich überall.“

Ich gab mein bestes die Namen jetzt nicht zu nennen, sie standen immerhin auf der Liste. Von ein paar. Vom roten Lancer und Assassin. Meine Fraktion hielt sich, was Namen anging ja eher bedeckt.

„Eigentlich ist ein Bündnis mit dir, gemäßt den Regeln des Gralskrieges, sehr optimal. Und das aus vielerlei Gründen. Auch wenn ich deinen Plan absolut dumm finde, ist es vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn du aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen verschwindest.“

Ich nickte und dachte. Eigentlich war das vollkommen absurd. Keine der Fraktionen schien wirklich miteinander zu arbeiten. Niemand abgesehen von mir, schien in der schwarzen Fraktion die restlichen Verbündeten suchen zu wollen. Und obwohl die rote Fraktion immer noch eine Gefahr war, trotz verlorenem Caster, schien man sich wohl eher gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu wollen.

„Hätte eher gedacht, dass man sich erst auf die andere Fraktion konzentriert und dann gegeneinander kämpft. Aber scheinbar habe ich da wohl nicht an den Siegeswillen der anderen gedacht.“

„Man sucht sich eben die potentiellsten Mitstreiter und da kommt nicht jeder in Frage“, erklärte Waver, weswegen ich ihn verwundert ansah. Gerade als Magier der ersten Generation wäre ich die letzte gewesen, die dafür in Frage gekommen wäre, ein Mitstreiter zu sein. Selbst als beschworene Person vom Gral.

Allerdings... Aurelia hatte doch auch ein Auge auf Waver geworfen. Die Frage war nur, warum?

„Wie meinst du das, Waver?“, wollte ich daher genauer wissen. Auf einmal war da dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ich etwas über diesen Gralskrieg nicht wusste, dass ich besser hätte wissen müssen.

„Nun ja-“

Waver wollte gerade ansetzen, als ich plötzlich Archer hörte. In meinem Kopf.

'Erenya, ich brauch etwas Mana. Ich komme sonst nicht gegen meinen Bruder an. Bitte... gib mir etwas von deinem Mana.'

Seine Stimme hatte etwas flehendes. Fast schon gequältes. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm wieder etwas antat, dass ihn schmerzte. Wie damals im Kampf gegen Sanada. Ich sah zu ihm und erkannte, wie Hektor ihn wieder und wieder mit seiner Lanze angriff. Archer schien keinerlei Fuß auf den Boden zu bekommen. Wie schon zu Beginn kam Paris gar nicht dazu anzugreifen.

„Wir reden später, ich muss Archer helfen.“

Ich wandte mich von Waver ab und lief in Richtung Archers. Ich musste ihm nahe kommen, nahe sein, damit ich irgendwie helfen konnte. Und gleichzeitig musste ich beten, dass Lancer nicht auch noch nach Mana rief. Und Cassy. Für drei Servants hätte ich sicher nicht genug.

Ich näherte mich Archer und bemerkte den Blick Hektors auf mir. Er grinste seinen Bruder an, holte erneut mit der Lanze aus, doch dieses Mal blockte Archer nicht mit dem Bogen, sondern sprang rücklings von diesem weg, so dass er mir näher kam.

„Dein Master scheint deinem Ruf zu folgen. Sie erinnert mich an Helena. Genauso unerfahren und verzweifelt, dass sie in ihren eigenen Untergang läuft.“

„Erenya ist nicht wie Helena. Außerdem werde ich sie beschützen!“

Archer streckte seinen Bogen aus, so dass ich ihn schneller fassen konnte. Fast so als ahnte er bereits, was ich vor hatte. Ich griff nach dem Bogen, überbrückte so die letzte Distanz zwischen ihm und mir und ließ Mana in den Bogen strömen, der sich sofort veränderte und zu einem Schwert wurde.

'Erenya, Hektor war schon immer der bessere im Nahkampf, aber ich werde alles geben, um dich stolz zu machen.'

Ich löste meine Hand von der Klinge und wich einige Zentimeter zurück. Sofort holte Paris aus und sprang auf Hektor zu.

 


	25. Kapitel 24: Eine helfende Hand

Der Kampf hatte lange angedauert. Heldengeister schienen nur wenig Grenzen zu haben, doch schließlich waren die Sieger der jeweiligen Duelle entschieden. Archers Schwert hatte alles Mana, welches ich ihm übertragen hatte verbraucht, so dass es wieder nur ein Bogen war. Doch Archer selbst, war am Ende seiner Kraft. Hektor hingegen schien gut noch die ein oder andere Runde durchstehen zu können, ließ es aber, wissend, dass er seinem Bruder wohl den Gnadenstoss geben würde.

Lancer und sein Freund hingegen, schienen sich beide auf ein Unentschieden geeinigt zu haben. Beide hatten sich alles abverlangt, so dass sie schwer atmend voreinander standen, ihre Schwerter immer noch fester umklammert.

Einzig Cassy hatte da mehr Erfolg. Vor ihr kniete Rider, sich den Bauch haltend, während sie immer noch in Kampfposition stand. Bereit sich auch weiter zu verteidigen, wenn Rider weiter kämpfen wollte.

„Mir scheint, es hat sich entschieden. Prinzessin von Troja, ich ergebe mich... dieses Mal. Ihr habt wie ein echter Mann gekämpft und müsst euch vor denen nicht verbergen. Allerdings würde ich sagen, dass diese Schlacht keinen wahren Sieger hatte. Euer Bruder scheint unterlegen und mein Saber und Lancer scheinen in Kraft und Ausdauer ausgeglichen.“

Kurz nur ließ Cassy ihren Blick zu Archer und Lancer schweifen um zu erkennen, dass Rider recht hatte.

„Mir scheint ihr habt Recht, König der Eroberer. Habt ihr erfahren was ihr wolltet?“, fragte sie und schien dabei zu ahnen, dass dieser einen Hintergedanken hatte.

„Genug um zu wissen, dass weder der Bursche noch ich uns Sorgen machen müssen. Auch wenn ihr noch einen langen Weg vor euch habt. Selbst zu dritt, würdet ihr wohl niemals gegen meine Armee und mich ankommen.“

Rider schien sich wirklich dessen sicher und nachdem was ich so gesehen hatte, hatte er Recht. Vermutlich hatte keiner von uns eine passende Charakterentwicklung an den Tag gelegt, so dass wir eine Chance auf den Sieg hatten. Doch wohin sollten wir uns entwickeln und in wie weit würde ich einen Einfluss auf die Entwicklung meiner Servants und Gefährten haben?

„Master, hier ist das Armband. Du darfst nicht vergessen es anzulegen, bevor wir diese Reality Marble verlassen.“

Cassy hielt mit ein goldenes Armband entgegen, welches ein paar rote, funkelnde Steine eingefasst hatte. Es war das bei weitem unprotzigste Schmuckstück, dass mir Cassy angeboten hatte.

Ich nahm ihr das Schmuckstück ab und schob mir den großen, goldenen Ring über meine Hand. Noch war der Zauber nicht aktiv, immerhin befanden wir uns in der Reality Marble von Rider, doch sobald wir sie verließen, würde unser Plan ins Rollen kommen.

„Wofür dieser Schmuck?“, fragte Rider interessiert und Cassy lächelte ihn an.

„Ich habe es verzaubert. Master wird anders aussehen. So gehen wir sicher, dass niemand sie erkennt.“

„Und was ist mit den Befehlszaubern?“, fragte Waver, misstrauisch, denn immerhin konnten mich die Befehlszauber noch verraten. Jetzt war ich es, die lächelte. Ich legte meine Hand auf meine Brust, konzentrierte mich und ließ es Waver mit eigenen Augen sehen. Die Befehlszauber verschwanden. Ohne Narben, ohne den Beweis, dass sie jemals dort existiert hatten.

„Was zum?“, fing er an, hielt aber inne und schien darüber nachzudenken, was passiert war. Er kam darauf und sein Blick haftete sich auf die Stelle, an dere ich meine Hand aufgelegt hatte.

„Du hast die Befehlszauber auf ein anderes Körperteil übertragen.“

Ich nickte auf seine Worte. Es war ein Gedanke gewesen, den ich dank der Übertragung von Skamandrios Befehlszauber auf mich bekommen hatte. Noch dazu war es bei Shirou Tokisada Amakusa und Jeanne ja auch möglich gewesen, ihre Befehlszauber woanders verborgen zu tragen. Zu Beginn hatte ich geglaubt, dass es vielleicht an der Menge gelegen hatte, doch ein Stimmchen in meinem Kopf hatte geflüstert, dass ich es auch tun konnte und die Menge irrelevant war. Noch dazu hatte ich schon zwei Befehlszauber mehr als die anderen. Wenn die sich noch einmal in der Menge erhöhten, würde der Platz auf der Hand sowieso rar.

„Nun, dann sind alle Einzelheiten geklärt. Wo soll ich euch raus lassen? Ein bestimmtes Zimmer in der Villa oder doch ganz wo anders?“

„Es ist nicht weit. Das würde die Fähigkeiten der Reality Marble wahrscheinlich übersteigern. Hinterm Haus befindet sich ein Wald. In diesem steht eine kleinere Villa. Lass uns einfach im Wald raus. Er ist geschützt von der Magie der Papadopulus, so dass niemand uns dort ausfindig machen kann, wenn mein Master es nicht will.“

„So sei es. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Begegnung. Und was den Beweis unseres scheinbaren Triumphes angeht... Bursche, wir werden ihn am besten Aurelia und Saber bringen. Sonst fürchte ich, dass es nicht gut um uns steht, wenn gewisse andere Leute ihn zuerst sehen.“

Ich sah Waver an, der entschlossen nickte. Ausnahmsweise hoffte ich, dass Aurelia sich als eine gute Gefährtin entpuppte. Zumindest für einige Zeit.

„Wir werden sehen, wie wir euch auch unterstützen können. Ist als Leiche nur nicht gerade so einfach.“

Ich grinste Waver und Rider an. Beide schienen sofort zu verstehen, was ich meinte. Doch schließlich hob Rider sein Schwert und die Welt um uns herum blitzte kurz hell auf, bevor die sandige Wüste schwand und aus hellichten Tag, eine düstere Nacht im Wald wurde. Rider und Waver hingegen waren nirgends zu sehen, dafür aber meine Servants, die nicht unweit von mir standen.

„Es scheint, als wäre der erste Teil deines Planes von Erfolg gekrönt, Master. Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Safe House.“

Cassy reichte mir lächelnd ihre Hand. Ich war verwirrt ob ihrer Geste, bemerkte aber auch, dass es ziemlich dunkel war. Wahrscheinlich wusste Cassy um die Eigenheiten dieses Ortes, weswegen ich ihre Hand nahm und ein kurzes, panisches Fiepen von Archer hörte.

„Ist alles okay, Archer?“, fragte ich besorgt. Vielleicht hatte ich doch zuviel von ihm verlangt. Einen Kampf gegen den eigenen Bruder den man liebte und wertschätzte, war eine Grausamkeit, die seines Gleichen suchte.

„Alles in Ordnung... Ich... ich könnte dich auch durch den Wald führen.“

Ich spürte, wie Cassys Griff um meiner Hand fester wurde. Fast so als wollte sie klarstellen, dass sie mich nun nicht mehr los lassen würde. Egal was Archer wollte oder nicht.

„Weißt du wo das Haus ist, Archer?“, fragte sie stattdessen ruhig und doch sehr deutlich, so dass ihre Stimme fast schon kalt wirkte.

Archer schien das zu reichen, denn er sah zu Boden und schwieg. Cassy hingegen lächelte mich sanft an und lief mit mir an ihrer Hand, zielsicher zwischen den Bäumen vorbei. Ich fragte mich, wie sie sich hier orientieren konnte, für mich sah alles gleich aus. Baum, Baum, Baum und noch viel Bäume. Dazwischen waren zwar noch Büsche aber selbst die glichen sich, als hätte ein Zeichner einfach Copy und Paste gemacht. Cassys Griff lockerte sich wieder. Sie fühlte sich wohl sicher, nachdem Archer einfach aufgegeben hatte.

Die Luft des Abends war kühl und mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass wir einige Stunden unterwegs gewesen sein mussten. Ich fragte mich kurz, ob ein paar andere Master und Servants das Anwesen Skamandrios besucht hatten um ein Stück von mir zu bekommen. Hoffentlich bekamen Rider und Waver keinen Ärger. Doch noch mehr hoffte ich, dass man mir mein Ableben abkaufte.

Ich ließ mich von Cassy durch den Wald führen, während ich den Gedanken nachhing und gleichzeitig auch meinen Zweifeln. Es schien mir einfach zu gut funktioniert zu haben und doch... Da war noch Assassin und sein Master. Ob sie uns einfach so glaubten? Zählten sie nicht eins und eins zusammen, nachdem sie mich und meine Servants einen Tag zuvor vielleicht nicht gehört hatten?

Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, bis eine Welle der Macht mich durchfuhr. Ich wusste, dass Cassy sie ebenfalls spürte, denn sie blieb stehen und wandte ihren Blick gen Himmel, so als glaubte sie dort etwas von dieser Welle sehen zu können.

„Das war...“, hörte ich Lancer der sofort alarmbereit schien. Cassy hingegen nickte nur.

„Ruler. Sie scheint wohl eine Auseinandersetzung mit jemanden zu haben.“

Sie klang nicht besorgt als sie das sagte, eher so, als wüsste sie schon wer die Person war, mit der Ruler aneinander geraten war. Wobei ich behaupten würde, dass dies jeder wusste. Dazu musste man keine Seherin sein.

„Wir müssen sofort zu Sanada und Berserker“, erklärte ich und machte mir Sorgen. Wenn Berserker wegen Sanada sterben sollte, wäre das einfach nicht fair. Er schien mir bei unserer Verabredung nicht gerade der Typ Servant gewesen zu sein, der mit Begeisterung und Feuereifer dabei war, sich mit Ruler anzulegen.

„Master, wir haben nicht die Mühe auf uns genommen dich sterben zu lassen, nur damit du wieder unvorsichtig in die nächste Gefahr stürzt“, mahnte mich Lancer und sah mich ernst an. Ich murrte leise, musste aber einsehen, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn man mich, selbst mit neuem Aussehen, sah, würde man sich fragen woher ich kam. Noch dazu konnte ich meine Servants nicht direkt verbergen oder?

„Aber... wir müssen nach Berserker sehen. Ich meine er hat uns immerhin verraten wer der rote Assassin war.“

Ich konnte sehen, dass Lancer die Augen verdrehte. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er schon, wie er mich von diesem Vorhaben abbringen wollte.

„Ich gebe Lancer nur ungern Recht, aber... Er hat Recht. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich gehe, wenn du Sanada und Berserker sicher wissen möchtest.“

Ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Ich musste, egal was da los war, es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Die Frage war nur, wie ich meine Servants überzeugen wollte, wenn zwei von drei schon dagegen waren. Hoffnungsvoll sah ich zu Cassy, deren Blick immer noch in die Ferne gerichtet war. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, schien aber unsere Unterhalt nicht mitverfolgt zu haben.

„Master, wir sollten in die Schule gehen.“

Ich war erleichtert, dass Cassy „wir“ sagte und nicht „ich“. Denn „wir“ schloss doch auch mich ein, oder?

„Caster, wir können Master nicht einfach zu der Schule mitnehmen. Wenn jemand sie sieht, wäre ihr ganzer Plan umsonst.“

Lancer war entsetzt, fast schon aufgebracht. Doch Cassy blieb ruhig, hielt weiterhin meine Hand und lächelte mir zu.

„Lass meine Hand nicht los, Master“, flüsterte sie mir zu, und wie von selbst, umklammerte ich ihre Hand und nickte. Wenn Cassy mich mitnahm, konnte es doch nur bedeuten, dass es ungefährlich war, oder?

„Archer, du bildest die Vorhut. Du kannst dich wahrscheinlich am unauffälligsten bewegen. Teile uns mit, wenn du andere Servants oder Master siehst. Lancer, du bist die Rückendeckung.“

„Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Anführer gemacht? Warum glaubst du immer zu wissen, was gut für Master ist?“

Cassy sah Lancer unbeeindruckt an. Fast schon kalt.

„Weil ich weiß, was gut für Master ist. Deswegen. Oder hast du nur ein Problem damit, dass ich eine Frau bin, Lancer?“

Ihre Worte waren harsch. Wie das Schlagen einer Peitsche. Noch dazu traf sie einen wunden Punkt, der eine von Lancers Schwächen offenbarte. Ihm schien das zu missfallen, doch er schwieg. Scheinbar wusste er, dass er diese Diskussion nicht gewinnen konnte.

Ich hingegen war dankbar, denn so konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass ich in den passendsten Momenten eine Hilfe an meiner Seite hatte. Cassy.

 

Ich war noch nie so durch die Dämmerung geschlichen wie an diesem Tag. Archer führte uns durch die verwinkeltsten und unbelebtesten Straßen der Stadt, so dass ich wirklich dankbar war, dass ich Cassys Hand halten konnte. Gleichzeitig fühlte ich diese Sicherheit in meinem Rücken, weil Lancer hinter uns war und er defintiv niemanden auch nur fünf Meter in meine Nähe lassen würde.

Die Schule kam schließlich in unser Sichtfeld, als der Sonnenuntergang ein blutiges Rot an den Himmel zeichnete.

Wieder einmal erstrahlte die Schule in ihrer düstersten Gruseligkeit und erinnerte mich einen Moment lang an das Game White Day. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich hier wieder raus fand, wenn ich über die Schwelle trat und einfach nur nach Sanada suchen wollte.

Doch als ich über die Schwelle des Eingangs trat schien sich die Atmosphäre zu wandeln. Restfunken von Magie tänzelten durch die Luft und bereiteten mir Unbehagen. Die Temperaturen sanken gefühlt um 10 Grad und alles um mich herum wirkte mit einem Mal so bedrohlich. Ich widerstand dem Drang mich an Cassy zu klammern, griff ihre Hand aber fester und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Der Kampf ist noch nicht lange vorbei“, erklärte Archer, als er zu uns kam. Auch wenn er nicht in Kampfposition war, konnte ich spüren, wie angespannte der Grieche war. So als erwartete er, dass jeden Augenblick etwas passieren würde.

„Wir sollten zusammen bleiben. Wer weiß wozu der Sieger dieses Kampfes in der Lage ist. Die Welle der Macht hat sicher jeder gespürt, dass wird auch der Gewinner wissen.“

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Lancer. Wie Archer sagte, ist der Kampf noch nicht lange vorbei. Niemand wird so wahnsinnig sein und sofort her eilen. Die Gefahr, dass wir uns irren ist zu groß. Wobei WIR uns nicht irren“, setzte Cassy noch nach, als Lancer sie förmlich mit seinen Blicken erdolchen wollte. Sie schien das zu ignorieren, war sogar fast belustigt, dass er eben so reagierte.

„Hey! Kommt mal her!“, rief Archer, der wieder vor gegangen war und mit seinem scharfen Augen die Lage im Blick behalten hatte.

„Hast du was gefunden, Archer?“, fragte Lancer und lief an Cassy und mir vorbei. Nicht unweit von uns, nahe den Büschen, die entlang des Sportplatz führten, stand Archer. Sein Blick war in eine Richtung gewandt. Lancer schien zu verstehen, als er vor ihm stand und seinen Blick ebenfalls in diese Richtung wandte. Ihre Mienen blieben ernst. Aber vollkommen emotionslos.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist dort?“, rief ich den beiden zu und löste mich von Cassys Hand um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was die beiden sahen.

„Master, bleib stehen. Das ist ein Anblick, den ich dir ersparen will“, antwortete Lancer sofort, der meine Bewegung bemerkte. Er konnte mich dank der Entfernung aber nicht daran hindern weiter auf sie zu zu gehen. Er vor ihm blieb ich stehen und sah hinter die Büsche.

Mir war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass der Geruch in der Luft ein anderer war. Eisenhaltiger, schärfer. Nun wusste ich warum. Blut. Es war nur schwer zu erkennen und einige Spritzer konnte man nur erahnen. Den Hinweis darauf, bot nur das satte grün der Blätter, auf denen sich braune, getrocknete Spritzer abzeichneten.

Ich schritt etwas von dem Gebüsch zurück. Im sandigen Boden waren ebenfalls braune Flecken zu sehen. Sie kamen vom Sportplatz und obwohl ich wissen wollte, wie es da aussah, wehrte sich etwas in mir dagegen, dort hin zu gehen. Und doch trieb mich diese Neugier. Ich muss mehr sehen.

Das Gebüsch raschelte, als ich mich durch dieses bewegte. Die Blutspur wurde immer dünner und dünner. Doch ich hielt in meinen Schritten inne, als ich das Schlachtfeld sah. Der Boden war förmlich umgegraben und ich konnte nur noch erahnen, wo die weißen Linien waren, die sich hier eins befunden hatten. Bruchstücke der Erde lagen ragten wie ein Fels aus der Ebene hervor. Äste von naheliegenden Bäumen lagen verstreut und der Zaun, der das Gebiet eigentlich absichern sollte, war verbogen und zerstört.

„Hier muss...“, flüsterte ich leise und spürte, wie mir schwer ums Herz wurde.

„Hier hat der Kampf tüchtig getobt. Ich würde sogar sagen, einer von beiden ist geflohen. Das erklärt zumindest das Blut, welches wir im Graben gefunden haben. Doch es ist seltsam, dass wir keine Spur von Berserker oder Sanada ausmachen können. Könnte es sein...“

„NEIN!“ Es war wie ein Reflex dem ich erlag, als Lancer das aussprach, was ich nicht einmal zum Scherz denken wollte. Dass Berserker nicht mehr war und Sanadas Taten ihn als Opfer gefordert hatten.

„Berserker muss noch leben. Ein Berserker stirbt nicht so leicht. Selbst wenn es Ruler ist. Nicht wahr, Cassy?“

Ich sah sie fragend an, erkannte aber, dass sie lächelte. Sie wusste also wieder mehr und würde es nicht sagen. Das war wohl die unerträglichste Eigenschaft an Cassy als mein Servant. Aber für sie war dieses Wissen, dass nur sie besaß, dass einzige Mittel so etwas wie Kontrolle zu behalten. Ich musste das wohl akzeptieren und darauf vertrauen, dass sie mich mit diesem Wissen nicht verraten, sondern beschützen würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut. Vertrau mir.“

Es waren genau die Worte, die ich von Cassy erwartet hatte. Und dennoch, es nahm mir nicht die Sorge um Berserker. Sie würde wohl erst vergehen, wenn ich einen Beweis für Berserkers Überleben fand, ihn vielleicht sah oder einfach nur seine Stimme hörte. Zwar fürchtete ich Berserker auch, doch den Tod wegen eines Masters, der sich mit Ruler anlegte, hatte er nicht verdient.

„Erenya, komm her! Hier ist etwas!“

Ich sah auf, zu der Stelle, an der Archer stand und mit der Hand winkte, so als fürchtete er, dass ich ihn selbst bei den zehn Metern Entfernung die zwischen uns lagen, übersehen würden. Ich zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern lieb auf Archer zu, der einer Schneise stand, die wie ein von Menschenhand gegrabener Graben wirkte. Kaum dass ich bei ihm war, zeigte Archer in die Schneise und ich erkannte etwas Funkelndes darin. Es leuchtete gold und doch war es nicht vollständig in diesem wertvollen Glanz gehüllt. Doch wichtiger war, dass ich erkannte, was es genau war. Armreifen von Ruler und Stoff von ihrer Kleidung. Beides Blut befleckt. Die Frage war nur, wessen Blut es war. Und warum es nicht mehr an Rulers Körper war.

„Das gehörte Ruler... Hat sie es verloren?“

„Es ist bedauerlich, dass Ruler so endete. Manchmal sollte man als Wächter über diesen Krieg alle eigenen Emotionen zurück lassen.“

„Was soll das bedeuten, Caster? Was weißt du über den Kampf der hier statt fand?“, fragte Lancer, dem das ganze doch nicht so kalt ließ. Vor allem weil Cassy mehr wusste als er, Archer und ich.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Diese Sache ist nichts, worüber sich unser Master sorgen sollte. Sie haben ihr Ende selbst gewählt.“

Sie wirkte vollkommen kalt, so emotionslos. Fast so als spürte sie keinerlei Trauer darüber, dass ein Servant diese Welt verlassen hatte. Und nur das konnten ihre Worte doch nur bedeuten. Ruler war unterlegen und hatte diese Welt verlassen.

„Archer... kannst du mir bitte die Armbänder da raus holen?“, fragte ich schließlich und schluckte dabei einen dicken Kloß im Hals runter.

„Master, wozu? Wir können dir schönere besorgen“, erklärte Cassy und beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder hinab in die Schneise stieg um mir die Armbänder zu holen.

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht hoffe ich einfach, dass wir uns irren und Ruler noch lebt. Sie wird die dann wieder haben wollen.“

Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, als ich das sagte. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass der vom Gral beschworene Ruler schon tot war. Irgendwie fühlte sich der Krieg so leer an, wenn es niemanden gab, der auf die Regeln achtete. Ob der Gral in so einem Fall einen anderen Ruler beschwor? War das überhaupt jemals vorgekommen, dass ein Ruler vor dem Ende des Krieges ins Gras gebissen hatte? War es seltsam über so etwas nachzudenken, nachdem Ruler mir gedroht hatte?

Ich beobachtete wie Archer die Armreifen in ein Tuch packte, welches er bei sich getragen hatte. Vorsichtig, umsichtig und so, dass ich zum einen die Armreifen nicht mehr sah und zum anderen mich nicht beschmutzte. Das Blut war noch nicht getrocknet, dass konnte ich daran erkennen, dass an Archers Händen plötzlich Blut klebte.

„Master, wir sollten nun zu unserer Unterkunft. Die anderen werden sicher bald aus ihren Verstecken kriechen und sehen was hier passiert ist.“

Ich nickte auf Lancers Aufforderung. Mehr als dieses Schlachtfeld, gab es wohl nicht mehr zu sehen. Noch dazu würden wir nicht erfahren, was hier passiert war.

 

Die Armbänder hatte ich abgewaschen und sie lagen nun neben mir auf dem Nachtisch. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihnen nehmen, denn ich fürchtete, dass sie verschwanden, wenn ich nicht hinsah. Eine leise Hoffnung flüsterte, dass so lange die Armbände noch existierten, Ruler auch noch lebte. Was nicht bedeutete, dass ich Cassy nicht glaubte. Es war einfach nur eine dumme Hoffnung.

Ich konnte aber nicht vermeiden, dass die Anstrengungen des Tages und die des Tages zuvor nun ihren Tribut forderten und meine Augen immer wieder bleischwer zu fielen. Ich war so müde, dass ich nicht einmal darüber nachdenken konnte, wie unwohl ich mich in diesem neuen Zimmer fühlte. Von dem anderen hatte ich dank meinem Plan ja nicht viel gehabt.

Die Ereignisse des Tages verarbeiteten sich in meinen wirren Träumen. Ich sah Ruler, die erklärte ich sei ein Bestandteil eines Wunsches. So wie sie es damals vermutet hatte. Sanada mischte sich ein und erklärte Ruler den Krieg wobei sie Berserker befehligte Ruler anzugreifen. Ich sah Berserkers Gesicht, es war ernst, doch in seinen Augen leuchtete Reue und Widerwillen auf.

Der Gral erschien, in Form von Justicia. Hinter ihr sammelten sich die Servants. Cassy, Lancer und auch Archer. Sie lösten sich auf, vereinten sich mit Justicia, die mich aufforderte meinen Wunsch zu äußern. Ihr sanftes Lächeln auf den blassen Gesicht wurde zu einer dämonischen Fratze, die ihre Augen irre glühen ließen. Wieder und wieder sagte sie „Äußere deinen Wunsch, äußere deinen Wunsch, äußere deinen Wunsch.“

Die Stimme war bohrend, kalt, und nicht einmal als ich mir die Ohren zuhielt, konnte ich diese Stimme abschotten. Ich wusste es doch nicht. Was sollte ich mir wünschen? Und warum mussten die Servants für einen Wunsch sterben? Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass man Heldengeister erst ein Leben schenkte, nur um es ihnen dann wieder zu entreißen. Das war nicht fair. Sie hatten meist schon kein faires Leben zu Lebzeiten, taten immer das was sie taten für andere. Sie mussten Verluste erleiden und wurden hin und wieder von jenen, für die sie kämpften, sterben. Das war nicht fair. Das war alles nicht fair. Und selbst jetzt starben sie für andere, kämpften für andere, hofften für sich selbst und wurden betrogen.

Wut durchfuhr meinen Körper. Der Wunsch alles zu zerstören. Die Magier, diesen Krieg, den Gral.

„Ist das dein Wunsch? Dann wird er erfüllt.“ Entsetzen. Justicia schien meine Gedanken gehört und missverstanden zu haben. Ich riss die Augen entsetzt auf und... lag im Bett. Schwer atmend, immer noch das Gesicht von Justicias Fratze vor meinen Augen. Ich brauchte einige Zeit um mich zu beruhigen und meine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen.

Die Fenster klapperten und die Luft war kalt geworden. Seltsam, ich hatte doch das Fenster geschlossen, oder nicht? Unsicher sah ich zum Fenster und erschrak, als ich die schattenhafte, große Gestalt dort sah. Mein Herz raste, denn in der Dunkelheit, die auch durch die Bäume erzeugt wurde, konnte ich nicht erkennen wer es war. Assassin konnte ich ausschließen, dafür waren die Schulter des Schattens zu breit. Ebenso konnte ich da den roten Assassin und den schwarzen Caster ausschließen.

Vorsichtig tastete ich mit der Hand nach dem Lichtschalter der kleinen Nachtischlampe. Langsam, um dem Schatten keinen Anlass zu geben, anzugreifen. Die Gestalt bewegte sich nicht und schien sogar zu beobachten, wie ich das Licht anschaltet. Erst als die Helligkeit alle Schatten von seinem Körper weichen ließ.

„Berserker?!“ Mir stockte der Atem als ich Sanadas Berserker dort an dem geöffneten Fenster stehen sah. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, Blut klebte an seinem Gesicht und den Fetzen. Obwohl er mich ansah, wich er meinen Blicken selbst jedes Mal aus. Doch nicht lange genug. Er schien hin und her gerissen zu sein zwischen dem Wunsch mich anzusehen und dem Gefühl meinen Blick nicht ertragen zu können.

„Was machst du hier? Geht es Sanada gut?“

Ich weiß, es war wohl seltsam gerade diese Fragen zu stellen, denn viel eher hätte die Frage lauten sollen, woher Berserker wusste, dass ich noch lebte. Oder viel mehr, woher er wusste, dass wir nun nicht mehr in der Villa waren.

Langsam stand ich aus dem Bett auf, erkannte aber, wie Berserker zurückwich. Dabei lagen immer noch einige Meter zwischen uns. Doch scheinbar war ihm die Bewegung schon Anzeichen genug, dass ich ihm näher kommen wollte.

Er hob seine Hand, in welcher er etwas hielt, das in einen blutigen Stoff gehüllt war. Dieses etwas hielt er mir förmlich entgegen, forderte schweigend, dass ich es holte. Doch als ich den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu machte, ließ er seine Hand sinken.

Verwirrt sah ich Berserker an, der sich unschlüssig umsah, immer wieder auf das Ding in seiner Hand sah und schließlich zu mir. Ich wagte mich nicht einmal unaufgefordert einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu zu machen. Ich beobachtete ihn einfach. Er schien selbst nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte. Schien nervös und doch tobte in ihm ein deutlich sichtbarer Kampf. Soviel verstand ich zumindest.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?“

Berserker schüttelte den Kopf, hob wieder die Hand mit dem in den Stoff gehüllten Ding. Ich verstand nicht recht, denn scheinbar wollte Berserker auch nicht, dass ich mich ihm näherte. Und doch war ihm dieses Ding wichtig. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett um Berserker zu zeigen, dass ich mich ihm nicht nähern würde, wenn er es nicht wollte. Auch wenn es mir eigentlich ein Bedürfnis war, ihm neue Kleidung zu geben und unter die Dusche zu schubsen. Eine heiße Suppe wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht gewesen. Doch ich wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass er jetzt ging . Irgendwie fürchtete ich, dass ich ihn sonst nicht wieder sah.

Vorsichtig kam mir Berserker näher. Darauf bedacht den Abstand zu wahren. Er legte schließlich das eingehüllte Ding vor meine Füße nieder und zog das Tuch weg. Ich erkannte eine Hand mit zwei rot leuchtenden Befehlszaubern. Mir wurde schwer ums Herz. Auf einmal war mir Sanada egal. Viel mehr fragte ich mich, wozu sie Berserker gezwungen hatte. Nicht mit einem Befehlzauber, sondern dass ihre Hand nun vor mir lag.

Ich sah zu Berserker, der seinen Blick wieder beschämt von mir nahm. Langsam erhob ich mich vom Bett, ging auf Berserker zu, der dieses Mal aber nicht zurück wich. Erst als ich seinen Arm berührte, zuckte er und zog seinen Arm weg.

Ich hielt kurz inne, überlegte, ob ich ihn berühren sollte. Ob es ihn quälte, entschied aber, dass ich ihn einfach etwas Nähe spüren lassen wollte. Erneut griff ich nach ihm, nicht aber nach seinem Arm, sondern nach seiner Hand.

„Ich zeig dir das Bad. Und danach mach ich dir eine heiße Schokolade. Wir können dann über alles reden, ja?“, fragte ich sanft und lächelte. Gleichzeitig schickte ich eine Nachricht an Cassy.

'Cassy, komm in mein Zimmer, wir müssen überlegen was wir mit Sanadas Befehlszaubern machen.'

 


	26. Kapitel 25: Zwei Hünen, Kekse und parfümiertes Briefpapier

Dass es Lancer und Archer nicht gefiel, Berserker hier am Tisch sitzen zu haben, konnte ich deutlich erkennen. Ihre Blicke waren misstrauisch und irgendwie boten wir ja schon ein absurdes Bild. Vor jedem von uns stand eine dampfende Tasse Kakao, den ich gemacht hatte. Mit echter Schokolade, Sahne, Schokopulver und Zimt. Absolut lecker und vollkommen Herz erwärmend, wenn man einen verstörten Berserker am Tisch sitzen hatte. Doch heiße Schoki war nicht das, was diesen Anblick absurd wirken ließ. Sondern die Hand, die auf dem Tuch, in der Mitte des Tisches platziert war.

„Du hast Nerven einfach so her zu kommen. Was willst du von unserem Master?“, fragte Lancer, wobei der bedrohliche Unterton in seiner Stimme lächerlich bis albern wirkte. Immerhin saß er hier, hielt die Tasse Kakao in der Hand und wirkte dadurch alles andere als bedrohlich.

Berserker hob seinen linken Finger und schob die Hand mit den Befehlszaubern näher in unsere Richtung. Ohne ein Wort, ohne mich anzusehen. Immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend, dass nicht wusste wohin mit sich. Schlimmer war nur, dass er sich nicht traute mir in die Augen zu sehen, egal was ich auch versuchte und ich hatte wirklich viel versucht. Mich zu ihm runter gebeugt, plötzliche Geräusche von mir gegeben... alles erfolglos. Es deprimierte mich.

„Immerhin zeigst du Reue für den Verrat an deinen Master“, erklärte Lancer schließlich und kaum dass er das getan hatte, schien Berserker ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen zu fallen.

„LANCER!“, warf ich sofort harsch ein und bedachte Lancer mit einem wütenden Blick. Dieser verschränkte aber die Arme und nickte zu der Hand.

„Willst du etwa abstreiten, dass er seinem Master die Hand abgeschnitten hat? Das ist ein Verrat der seines gleichen sucht und den kein Servant seinem Master gegenüber begehen sollte.“

Ich sah auf die Hand, doch alles was ich sah, war ein Befehlszauber der fehlte. Ein Befehl den Berserker gegen seinen Willen ausführen musste. Ich sah diese Hand nicht als Zeichen seines Verrates, sondern als einen Hilferuf.

„Ich denke Berserker sollte sich Erenya erklären. Ihr allein, ohne uns.“

Cassy erhob sich und schien in keinster Weise beunruhigt zu sein. Lancer hingegen hätte mit seinen Blicken wieder töten können. Cassy, die uns einfach alleine lassen wollte. Archer hingegen schien, wenn auch widerwillig, dem Beispiel seiner Schwester zu folgen und erhob sich.

„Du willst sie wirklich alleine mit diesem Berserker lassen? Wer weiß was er tut.“

Cassys Blick wurde ernst. Sie schien es nicht zu mögen, wenn man ihren Worten keine Folge leistete. Sie hob ihre Hand und ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie unter Lancer etwas aufglühte. Das war nicht gut.

„Schon gut, schon gut!“, erklärte Lancer und erhob sich. Scheinbar hatte er keine Lust von Cassy gebondaged zu werden. Das konnte ich nachvollziehen. Ich wäre auch nicht scharf darauf gewesen.

Ich wartete, bis die drei das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten und wandte mich schließlich zu Berserker. Er saß da, schweigend, immer noch auf seine Tasse starrend.

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?“, fing ich an. Irgendwie war es mir schwer gefallen zu fragen, denn ich wusste nicht, wo der richtige Anfang war.

Berserker schwieg aber, was dieses Gespräch doch schwieriger gestaltete als ich wollte. Doch vielleicht musste er auch erst seine Gedanken ordnen. Die Zeit sollte er bekommen. Ich nahm meine Tasse, hob sie an und trank einen Schluck. Doch dabei behielt ich Berserker im Blick, beobachtete jede Regung, jede Änderung, so als hoffte ich, dass ich auf diese Weise mehr erfuhr.

„Arminius“, nuschelte er schließlich und ich setzte die Tasse ab. Überrascht.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte ich und sah Berserker an.

„Mein Name ist Arminius.“

Ich war sprachlos und blinzelte ein paar Mal um zu verstehen, was Berserker mir da gerade offenbart hatte. Und vor allem, wie viel Macht er mir diesem Wissen gab. Wobei, wahrscheinlich hatte er mir diese Macht schon Stunden zuvor zu Füßen gelegt.

„Okay. Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Arminius.“

Ich lächelte ihn sanft an und neigte meinen Kopf um ihn etwas in die Augen sehen zu können. Ich fragte mich, ob ich noch einmal versuchen sollte herauszufinden, was passiert war. Ich wollte ihn aber auch nicht bedrängen.

„Magst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“, fragte ich schließlich.

„Mein Mas-“ er stockte als er von seinem Master sprechen wollte und schien seine Worte erneut zu überdenken. „Sanada hat mich gezwungen mit ihrem ersten Befehlszauber. Sie verlangte von mir alles zu tun was sie wollte, wenn wir gegen Ruler kämpfen. Ich musste Ruler... besiegen“, erklärte er und klang dabei mehr als geknickt. Es war klar, dass ihm das schon nicht bei unserem Date geschmeckt hatte. Deswegen hatte er geschwiegen. Ein Schweigen konnte manchmal mehr als tausend Worte sagen.

„Also ist Ruler wirklich-“, setzte ich an und Berserker nickte.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich nun an. Ernst, entschlossen und verzweifelt.

„Sanada wäre stolz auf diese Tat, aber sie muss gerichtet werden. Deswegen, bringe ich dir meine Befehlszauber. Ruler kann nicht mehr über meine Taten richten, deswegen, meine Dame, tue du dies. Sprich dein Urteil fair und gerecht über mich.“

Ich konnte spüren, dass er es ernst meinte. Und doch fiel es mir schwer zu glauben was ich hörte. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich das wenigste an Autorität um so etwas entscheiden zu dürfen, doch es schien Berserkers Wunsch zu sein, für seine Taten zu sühnen. Eher würde die Qual, die Selbstgeiselung die er sich seelisch antat, wohl nicht von seinen Schultern fallen.

Ich sah Berserker an und überlegte, was ich tun konnte. Keinesfalls wollte ich seine Ehre verletzen indem ich auf eine Strafe verzichtete. Doch gleichzeitig fand ich nicht, dass er eine Strafe verdient hatte. Sein Verrat war ein Hilfeschrei gewesen, den er wahrscheinlich niemals äußern würde, wenn Sanada ihn seelisch nicht so gequält hätte.

„Ich muss ehrlich sein, Berserker. Ich weiß nicht warum ich dich richten sollte. Klar, du hast deinen Master verraten, aber in Anbetracht dessen, was dein Master dir angetan hat, sehe ich es nicht einmal als Verrat. Noch dazu, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass dir Ruler deine Tat nicht nachgetragen hätte. Im Gegenteil. Sie hätte jederzeit die Möglichkeit gehabt, dich mit einem ihrer Befehlszauber zu befehligen. Aber sie hat es nicht getan. Irgendwas war also zwischen Sanada und Ruler. Du bist lediglich dazwischen geraten.“

Ich sah ihn an, sein Blick wurde aber nicht sorgloser, nicht weicher. Die Scham war immer noch da. Doch wie sollte ich ihn richten?

Ich dachte nach und und seufzte schließlich.

„Ich verpflichte dich dazu, mein Servant zu werden. Du bist nicht mein einziger Servant, wie du sicher weißt. Aber ich erwarte von dir, dass du mit den anderen auskommst und nicht nur auf mein Wort hörst, sondern auch auf das von Caster. Ihre Befehle haben für dich wie meine Befehle zu sein. Außer, es geraten Zivilisten in Gefahr. Außerdem verbiete ich dir deiner Natur als Berserker zu folgen und ohne Sinn und Verstand zu kämpfen.“

Ich wusste nicht in wie weit man das als Strafe sehen konnte, oder ob es für einen Berserker überhaupt möglich war die Kontrolle zu behalten, ohne dass man einen Befehlszauber verwenden musste.

„Ist das wirklich... meine Strafe?“, fragte Berserker und schien etwas ungläubig. Ich grinste breit und nickte.

„Glaub mir, mein Servant zu sein ist die schlimmste Strafe überhaupt. Frag Lancer. Der würde sagen, dass ich unvorsichtig bin, verrückte Pläne mache und absolut keinen Sinn für Selbsterhaltung habe.“

Er schien unschlüssig zu sein, ob er mir wirklich glauben sollte. Und doch forderte er nicht mehr. Es reichte voll und ganz.

„Dann ist das ja entschieden. Ich hol mal Cassy, wir müssen die Befehlszauber irgendwie auf mich übertragen. Ach ja... wenn du dich draußen aufhältst, verrat niemanden, dass ich noch lebe.“

Ich lächelte Berserker an und erhob mich nun meinerseits von meinem Platz. Ich griff vorsichtig nach dem Tuch das unter der Hand lag und schlug dieses zu. Ich wollte unter keinen Umständen dieses kalte Händchen halten. Zumindest nicht direkt.

 

Ich sah Cassy zweifelnd an, die die Hand von Sanada hielt. Klar und deutlich konnte ich einen türkisfarbenen Strom erkennen, der die Hand und sie miteinander verband. Sie hatte mir das Vorgehen erklärt. Sie würden ihr Mana mit der Hand verbinden und so schließlich dafür sorgen, dass ich die Befehlszauber erhielt. Denn es musste einen Manastrom geben, irgendwie. Schließlich bestanden die Zauber aus kristallisierter Magie.

„Und keiner wird es merken? Ich meine spüren, dass hier gerade deine Magie wirkt?“, fragte ich Cassy unsicher, die förmlich gespielt die Unterlippe schmollend vorschob.

„Master, vertraust du mir nicht? Es wird niemand merken. Eine Übertragung von Befehlszauber wird in der Regel nie wahrgenommen.“

Ich war nicht überzeugt so gar nicht. Aber nur weil ich fürchtete, dass all das, was wir getan hatten, von einem Moment vollkommen zerstört wurde. Cassy schien das zu spüren und der schmollende Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht schwand.

„Keine Sorge, niemand wird erfahren, dass du noch lebst.“ Sie hielt mit die Hand entgegen zum Zeichen, dass sie nun mit dieser verbunden war und die Befehlszauber übertragen konnte. Ich war unschlüssig, entschied mich aber, Cassy zu vertrauen. Noch etwas zögernd nahm ich die Hand in meine und spürte die Wärme, so als würde sie direkt an einem Menschen hängen. So als lebte sie noch. War dies durch Cassys Mana? Es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an und doch war es befremdlich.

Ich spürte diese Wärme durch meinen Körper fließen, sah die Befehlszauber aufleuchten und langsam verschwinden. Auch wenn sie auf meiner Hand nicht auftauchten, spürte ich klar und deutlich wie sie sich auf meine Brust brannten, da wo auch die anderen Befehlszauber waren. Es schmerzte kurz und doch war dieser Schmerz prägnanter als zu dem Moment, an dem mir Skamandrios seine Befehlszauber übertragen hatte. Fast so, als wussten die Befehlszauber, dass ihr Besitzer sie nicht freiwillig übertrug. Und doch, für Berserker musste ich diesen Schmerz ertragen. Ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass er weiterhin in Sanadas Fängen blieb.

Der Schmerz ließ erst nach, als die Zauber vollkommen auf mich übertragen waren. Sie waren vollkommen verschwunden von der Hand, die Cassy fallen ließ wie ein ein schimmeliges Stück Fleisch. Für sie hatte Sanadas Hand wahrscheinlich ausgedient, doch ich konnte nicht anders als mehr in ihr zu sehen. Ich empfand Mitleid mit Sanada und fragte mich kurz, ob sie das wirklich verdient hatte. Was wusste ich schon über sie oder ihren Konflikt mit Ruler? Nicht einmal Berserker hatte mir dazu genauere Auskünfte geben können.

 

In der restlichen Nacht schlief ich nicht gut. Berserker hatte sich vor meine Tür platziert, fast so als fürchtete er, dass ich ihm just in dieser Nacht entgleiten konnte. Vielleicht hatte aber auch Cassy ihm befohlen Wache zu halten. Irgendwie schätzte ich sie so ein, dass sie Berserker in dieser Rolle sah. Ich tat es ja selbst. Als Leibwächter war er wirklich eine gute Ergänzung. Und nicht nur das. Irgendwie beruhigte es mich, Berserker bei mir zu haben. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass ich mir dann weniger Sorgen darum machen musste, was Sanada ihm noch befahl.

'Master, du bist so unruhig. Stimmt etwas nicht?'

Ich hörte klar und deutlich Lancers Stimme in meinem Kopf. Er schien besorgt und ich fragte mich, woher er wusste, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.

'Nein, nein... Alles in Ordnung. Ich... bin nur etwas aufgeregt. Ist Recht viel passiert.'

'Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass dir Berserkers Anwesenheit den Schlaf raubt.'

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und fragte mich, wie er das meinte und was er wohl von mir dachte. Vielleicht traute er Berserker aber nur nicht.

'Nein, der steht brav vor der Tür. Eifersüchtig?', fragte ich scherzend und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich mochte es irgendwie Lancer zu necken. Er schien das nicht einmal zu merken, dass ich ihn liebevoll disste.

'Wohl kaum, Master. Ich traue Berserker nur nicht. Wenn er seinen Master verraten konnte, fehlt sicher nicht viel, dass er dich verrät. Vergiss nicht, dass dieser Gralskrieg kaum Regeln kennt.'

Als ob seine Worte mir Angst gemacht hätten, zog ich die Decke höher, so dass ich fast in ihr verschwand.

'Lancer... Ich glaube nicht das Berserker so einer ist. Gib ihm einen kleinen Vertrauensvorschuss. Und hör auf mir Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen, wenn ich sowieso schon nicht schlafen kann', murrte ich und hörte ein Seufzen. Lancers Seufzen. Das hätte er nun nicht unbedingt mit übertragen müssen.

'Hat mein Master etwa Angst vor Gruselmärchen? Ich kenne da ein paar.'

Dieser Sadist. Dieser dumme, blöde Sadist! Ich wusste das er scherzte und genauso ahnte ich, dass er wohl wirklich die ein oder andere Gruselgeschichte kannte. Wie gut, dass ich Horrorfilme liebte. Gruselgeschichte waren aber wieder ein ganz anderes Thema. Irgendwie war mein Kopfkino immer schlimmer als das Bilderkino.

'Erzähl mir lieber eine Gute. Oder sing mir ein Schlaflied.'

Ich hörte ihn lachen. Leise, aber er lachte.

'Glaub mir, Master, mich willst du nicht singen hören.' Das glaubte ich ihm irgendwie aufs Wort und doch musste ich grinsen. Denn ich wollte nun doch wissen, wie seine Gesangsstimme klang.

'Also erzählst du mir eine Gute Nacht Geschichte?'

Ich lauschte, doch Lancer schwieg. Fast so als überlegte er oder wollte dieses Gespräch nicht mehr fortführen. Und gerade als ich nicht mehr damit rechnete, fing Lancer an zu erzählen.

'Es war einmal, ein junger Mann. Geboren in eine einfache Familie, hatte er einen Wunsch. Er wollte ein Samurai werden.'

Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte Lancers Stimme. Sie war sanft, ruhig und ließ mich die Sorgen vergessen, die ich zuvor noch hatte.

 

**~~**

 

Ungefähr zwei Tage waren vergangen und ich kann euch sagen, dass Tod sein echt langweilig ist. Ich verließ das Haus nicht. Nicht weil ich nicht wollte, sondern weil meine Servants mich nicht liesen. Besonders Lancer hielt mir immer wieder meinen letzten Ausflug vor und das war alles andere als schön.

Ich war daher froh, dass Waver und Rider zu Besuch kamen. Gemeinsam saßen wir am Tisch, wobei Waver mich fragend ansah. Vermutlich wegen Berserker, der zurückhaltend und wohlerzogen seinen Keks aß, während Rider sie sich förmlich reinschaufelte. Beide saßen nebeneinander und hatten gerade einmal ihre hünenhafte Größe gemeinsam. Rider schien die Kekse einfach in Massen zu genießen, während Berserker jeden Bissen für sich genoss.

„Was... macht Berserker hier?“, fragte Waver schließlich und zuckte zusammen, als Berserker ernst aufsah. Ja, so hatte ich bei Sanada wohl auch reagiert.

„Öhm... Er ist... sozusagen mein Servant“, äußerte ich stockend, dabei jedes Wort wohl überlegend. Wavers Augen weiteten sich. Erstaunt, erschrocken und überrascht.

„War die Botschaft an die Master etwa ernst gemeint? Ich meine, dass du ihnen die Servants stiehlst wenn sie diese nicht gut behandeln?“

Ich nickte und sah zu Berserker. Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz, bevor er wieder wegsah und schweigend an seinem Keks knabberte.

„Berserker musste ich nicht stehlen. Er kam freiwillig zu mir.“

Ich nahm mir nun selbst einen Keks und aß diesen. Sie waren mir wirklich gut gelungen, auch wenn ich vor lauter Langeweile wohl zu viel gemacht hatte.

„Bursche, du wolltest ihr die Neuigkeiten erzählen“, erinnerte Rider und hob seine Tasse an um die Kekse endgültig in seinen Magen zu spülen.

„Richtig. Es hat sich herum gesprochen, dass Ruler tot ist. Alle wissen wohl, wer es war“, erklärte er und sah dabei zu Berserker. „Der Gral hat bereits einen neuen Ruler beschworen.“

„Ein neuer Ruler?“, fragte Cassy und schien misstrauisch, wenn nicht sogar etwas überrascht.

„Ja. Aurelia schien das erwartet zu haben. Sie fragte sogar, in einem belustigten Unterton, wer es wohl dieses Mal sei.“

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Lancer und er schien genau dasselbe zu denken wie ich. Aurelia war eine gefährliche Frau. Sie wusste schon wieder mehr als sie zugab. Und nur zu gerne hätte ich gewusst was es war. Ich fühlte mich durch diese Unwissenheit im Nachteil und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Genauso wenig schien es Cassy zu gefallen, dass sie nicht wusste, wer Ruler war.

„Und wie sieht es mit Erenyas Ableben aus? Glaubt man es?“, fragte schließlich Archer, den ein neuer Ruler nicht zu interessieren schien. Und ja, auch ich musste gestehen, dass mich diese Frage interessierte.

„Oh und wie das geklappt hat. Der rote Lancer hat mich aufgesucht und nur dank Aurelia und dessen Master ist er wieder abgezogen. Er schien gar nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, dass Rider dich ohne seine Genehmigung angefasst und dann auch noch getötet hat. Aurelia selbst schien die Lüge auch zu glauben. Noch dazu besuchte mich Assassin und bat mich, ihm das Handy zu geben, welches du mir gegeben hattest.“

Ich wusste nicht Recht ob ich dies nun als einen kleinen Sieg feiern konnte. Denn Waver wirkte ernst, fast so, als hätte er noch nicht alles gesagt.

„Saber hingegen...“, setzte Waver an und wurde ernster. „... verhielt sich seltsam. Er machte zwar deutlich, dass es dumm war, mich mit dir anzulegen, nachdem du diese Botschaft gebracht hast, allerdings schien er nicht zu glauben, dass du wirklich ernst machen könntest. Er meinte, dass wohl mehr hinter deiner Botschaft lag, als nur eine Herausforderung beider Fraktionen. Ich weiß nicht wie er es meinte, er wollte auch nicht näher darauf eingehen, aber vielleicht hat er uns durchschaut.“

Ich biss mir leicht auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach. Das wir nicht alle täuschen konnte, hätte mir klar sein müssen, wenn aber ein Servant uns durchschaut hatte und das seinem Master mitteilte... ich wollte es mir gar nicht ausmalen.

„Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen um Saber machen. Er schien noch nicht zu ahnen, was deine Nachricht für einen Zweck hatte. Vielleicht hofft er einfach nur, dass deine Taten nicht nur aus Verzweiflung heraus kamen. Die alte Dame sprach davon, dass Angst ein schlechter Berater ist und dein Sieg über Uehara dich vielleicht sogar wahnsinnig machte“, erklärte Rider so als bemerkte er, dass ich mir gerade Sorgen machte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich froh sein sollte oder beleidigt, dass mich Aurelia wirklich so einschätzte. Aber immerhin war ich nun offiziell tot.

„Da fällt mir ein. Ich habe, wie Caster es wünschte, den Briefkasten am Anwesen geleert. Abgesehen von einigen Rechnungen war noch das hier dabei.“

Waver legte in die Mitte einen Briefumschlag. Er war verziert, hatte keinen Poststempel und trug meinen Namen. Erenya Tailor. Ohne zögern sah ich zu meinen Servants. Lancers Blick war ernst. Fast schon alarmiert. Archer aber schien neugierig zu sein. Cassy war interessiert, genauso wie ich. Und Berserker nun... sein Ausdruck war der Undeutbarste. Aufmerksam aber nicht misstrauisch. Er schien den Brief mehr zu analyisieren wie wir anderen.

Da keiner meiner Servants nach dem Brief griff, tat ich es selbst. Das Briefpapier war Rau und an der untersten, linken Ecke fühlte es sich an, als wäre etwas eingeprägt worden. Leider war es nicht geprägt genug, so dass ich nicht spürte, was für ein Motiv es war. Vielleicht ein Buchstabe... oder eine Blume? Ich wusste es nicht, öffnete aber vorsichtig den Brief.

Kaum das ich ihn öffnete, schlug mir ein blumiger Duft entgegen. Parfümiertes Briefpapier. Da hatte sich jemand wirklich Mühe gegeben. Ich zog das Briefpapier hervor. Es war säuberlich gefalten. Wahrscheinlich sehr bedacht und sehr exakt. Der Schreiber war sorgsam mit dem Papier gewesen wahrscheinlich wohl bedacht. Ich entfaltete das Papier und erkannte eine feine, klare Handschrift. Nicht so wie die Schreiben meiner Kunden, die zu gerne kariertes Papier schickten, dass gescannt einfach nur Mist war und die Schrift unleserlich machte. Nein, hier steckte viel Mühe drin, und der Gedanke, dass ich es lesen musste.

 

_Sehr geehrte Erenya,_

_Ihr habt viel Mühen auf euch genommen. Sicher habt ihr ein paar Fragen, die vollkommen selbstverständlich sind, wenn man nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt._

_Ich wäre erfreut euch bei einer Tasse Tee kennenzulernen und mit euch zu sprechen. Selbstverständlich sind eure Servants ebenfalls eingeladen. Das Café das ich im Sinn habe, habe ich bei einer meiner Streifzüge entdeckt. Es liegt abgelegen und ich garantiere euch, dass diese Einladung kein Eingriff in euren Plan für den Krieg darstellt._

_Ich erwarte euch morgen Nachmittag im Cafè Honor an der Ecke zur Sakamoto-Line._

_Ruler XX.XX.20XX_

 

Ich schluckte schwer, als ich die Nachricht las. Noch ein wenig unschlüssig, reichte ich den Brief an Cassy, die ihn sofort untersuchte. Ich konnte sehen, dass es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete.

„Der neue Ruler hat es aber eilig... wobei mir mehr Sorgen bereitet, woher er weiß, dass Master noch lebt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Einladung dazu dient, um Berserker aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Immerhin hat er Hatschepsut ausgeschaltet.“

Böse blitzte ich Cassy an, die so unbedacht diese Worte in Berserkers Gegenwart aussprach, der sofort bedröppelt auf seine Tasse sah. Seine Tat schien ihn immer noch zu quälen und doch, konnte ich nicht anders als Cassy Recht zu geben. Wenn ein Polizist erschossen wurde, schworen meist die anderen auch Rache. Warum sollte dasselbe nicht auch für Ruler gelten?

„Das bringt uns in eine schwierige Lage. Dieser Einladung zu folgen könnte Berserkers Todesurteil sein... Nicht zu gehen könnte als feindlicher Akt gegen Ruler gelten. Das würde uns in dieselbe Lage bringen wie Sanada“, erklärte Lancer und verschränkte die Arme. Sein Blick galt scheltend Berserker, so als machte er ihm stumme Vorwürfe dafür, dass wir nun in dieser Situation waren.

„Wir sollten das wirklich gut abwägen. Master, was willst du?“, fragte Cassy und reichte mir den Brief.

Ich konnte ihre Bedenken verstehen. Und das obwohl ich so vieles nicht verstand. Wie zum Beispiel, woher Ruler wusste, dass ich noch lebte? Oder wo ich genau lebte? Oder dass ich seinen Brief erhalten würde? Pünktlich. Denn das Datum wies auf den heutigen Tag.

„Cassy, hast du Ruler kommen spüren?“, fragte ich vorsichtig, doch Cassy schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Ruler war es irgendwie gelungen bei uns einzudringen, ohne das wir es bemerkt hatten.

„Wir werden uns mit Ruler treffen. Und wir werden ihm oder ihr klar machen, dass wir Berserker nicht für seine Taten verurteilen und er bereits mit mir gestraft genug ist. Desweiteren will ich mich nicht unbedingt mit einem Ruler anlegen. Am Ende eröffnet er die Jagd auf mich und verspricht anderen Mastern Befehlszauber. Berserker, du und ich, wir werden zu diesem Treffen gehen. Archer und Lancer werden hier auf Abruf bereit stehen. Cassy, ich bitte dich wieder einmal, mit deiner Gabe mich und Berserker im Blick zu behalten.“

 


	27. Kapitel 26: Der neue Ruler

Wir hatten alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, die man treffen konnte, um nicht bei anderen Mastern oder Servants aufzufallen. Selbst wenn Ruler in seinem Schreiben garantiert hatte, dass niemand uns finden würde, wollten wir einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen. Cassy hatte mit einem Zauber dafür gesorgt, dass niemand Berserker sofort erkannte. Es war derselbe Zauber den sie auf das Armband gesprochen hatte, um mein Aussehen für die Augen Aussenstehender zu ändern.

Es war seltsam zu wissen, dass Ruler Berserker vielleicht mit anderen Augen sah wie ich. Wobei Cassy sich da auch nicht sicher gewesen war. Sie meinte, dass ein Ruler andere Fähigkeiten hatte und dass diese nicht so leicht auszutricksen waren. Und irgendwie fürchtete ich das auch den ganzen Weg über.

„Master, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Caster beobachtet uns, ich spüre ihren Blick. Und wenn Ruler dich angreift dann werde ich-“

„Wer macht sich hier Sorgen, Berserker? Ich habe einen Befehl an dich. Egal was passiert, greife Ruler bei diesem Treffen, nicht an.“

Ich sah zu Berserker, den ich unterbrochen hatte, als seine Stimme leidlicher wurde. Ohne Zweifel wäre er sicher in der Lage gewesen auch den neuen Ruler zu vernichten, doch da er bereits den Verlust eines Rulers auf den Schultern trug, wollte ich ihm nicht mehr zumuten. Er sollte sich nicht noch mehr quälen, denn das hätte sein kurzes Leben in dieser Welt nicht ehrenhaft oder lebenswert gemacht.

„Ich hoffe sie haben in dem Kaffee leckeren Kuchen. Wollen wir uns zwei Stück bestellen und dann vom anderen probieren?“, fragte ich und lächelte Berserker an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, hauchdünn, während er neben mir herlief. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen und wandte seinen Blick nach vorne. Es brauchte keine Worte von ihm um zu verstehen, dass wir an unserem Ziel angekommen waren.

Auch ich wandte meinen Blick gerade aus und erkannte jemanden von dem ich wusste, dass dies wohl Ruler war. Und doch... war er jemand dem ich nicht über den Weg hatte laufen wollen.

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus nahm ich Berserker an der Hand und stoppte seine Schritte. Ich spürte wie Berserker verwundert ansah, doch ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von diesem Mann nehmen, der dort so ruhig und gelassen saß und einen Kaffee oder Tee trank.

Mit einem Mal war ich unschlüssig. Ob es richtig war hier zu sein, ob wir nicht schnellstens kehrt machen sollten. Es war aber zu spät. Das begriff ich, als ich sah, wie dieser Mann die Tasse absetzte und in unsere Richtung sah. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. Er erhob sich und wies mit seiner Hand zu zwei freien Plätzen. So als hätte er gewusst, dass ich niemals mit allen hier erscheinen würde. Unschlüssig sah ich zu Berserker, doch er nickte nur, so als wollte er mir wirklich die Gewissheit geben, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass mir etwas passierte.

Es war zu spät und wir waren hier. Ich hatte also keine andere Wahl und näherte mich dem Mann, dessen weißen Haare durch zuviel oder genug Gel und Haarspray in eine moderne aufrechte Haltung gebracht wurden. Fast so als wollte er einen modernen Saiyajin darstellen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, waren seine Haare zu Lebzeiten schwarz. Typisch japanisch. Seine goldbraunen Augen fixierten mich und schienen amüsiert darüber zu sein, dass ich haderte.

Er war unauffällig gekleidet, so wie ich ihn schon hatte sehen dürfen. Ein schwarzer Rollkragenpullover und eine goldene Kette mit einem Kreuz um den Hals. Das was ich sah, war reine Blasphemie Gott gegenüber, sollte es einen geben.

„Es freut mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist. Wobei ich ehrlich bin, dass ich Lancer als deine Begleitung erwartet habe. Man könnte dein Erscheinen mit Berserker als eine Kriegserklärung sehen“, erklärte er, während ich zu meinem Platz ging, den mir Berserker zurecht rückte. Ich setzte mich und Berserker gelang es mit Leichtigkeit mich an den Platz zu schieben.

„Das soll es mit nichten sein. Und das wisst ihr auch, Ruler... Oder soll ich euch lieber Shirou Tokisada Amakusa nennen?“

Ich sah zu, wie Shirou setzte und entschied just in diesem Moment, dass ich diesen Mann niemals mit „Ruler“ ansprechen würde.

„Du hast also schon von mir gehört. Nun, verwundern sollte mich das nicht, nach all den Fähigkeiten und Wissen das du in diesen Krieg an den Tag gelegt hast. Ja, mein Name ist Shirou Tokisada Amakusa und ich wurde nach Hatschepsuts Ableben zum neuen Ruler in diesem Krieg bestimmt.“

Er lächelte und reichte sowohl mir als auch Berserker eine Karte.

„Bestellt was ihr wollt, ihr seid eingeladen. Sieh es als Belohnung, dass du als Magier der ersten Generation so weit gekommen bist.“

Ich wollte nicht von Shirou eingeladen werden. Denn ich wusste nicht, was er plante. Was er hier machte. Doch eines war mir klar, ihn als Ruler hier zu haben, dürfte den Gralskrieg noch einmal Wind aus einer neuen Richtung geben.

Ich versenkte meinen Blick in die Karte, konnte mich aber nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Zumal in ihr wohl dasselbe stand wie in jeder anderen Cafékarte. Ein Latte Macchiato Caramel wäre also drin. Vielleicht auch ein Stück Schokokuchen oder Erdbeertorte.

„Du scheinst mir etwas zurückhaltend zu sein. Dabei war deine Herausforderung beider Fraktionen wesentlich mutiger und forscher.“

Er schien belustigt davon zu sein, dass ich mich zurückhielt und nicht gleich irgendwelche heißblütigen Reden schwang. Das beunruhigendste war aber, dass er zu viel wusste. Eindeutig. War das eine Fähigkeit von Ruler? Nein, etwas stimmte nicht, dass verriet mir mein Bauchgefühl.

„Nun, es ist nicht leicht mit einem Ruler Zeit zu verbringen, wenn der letzte erst verstorben ist. Noch dazu, wenn der Servant mit dabei ist, der diesen ausgeschalten hat.“

Ich sah zu Berserker, entschuldigend, doch es brachte nichts, wenn wir das Thema verschwiegen.

„Man könnte meinen, als Ruler-Kollege würde ich einen Groll gegen Berserker hegen. Ich verstehe dich und deine Gedanken.“

„Bedeutet das, dass du keinen Groll gegen Berserker hegst?“, fragte ich und nahm die Karte runter, um Shirou direkt anzusehen.

„Nein. Er hat nicht nach eigenem Willen gehandelt, daher sehe ich keinen Handlungsbedarf. Viel mehr, werde ich wohl noch mit Kaori Sanada reden müssen, da sie Verantwortlich für das Ableben meiner Ruler-Kollegin ist. Mach dir also keine Sorgen ich kümmere mich darum.“

Misstrauisch sah ich Shirou an. Was auch immer „sich darum kümmern“ für ihn bedeutete, ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei für Sanada und fragte mich, ob ich nicht doch eingreifen sollte. Doch andererseits war sie nicht sonderlich respektvoll Berserker gegenüber gewesen.

„Wenn du nicht gegen Berserker vorgehen wolltest, warum wolltest du mich dann treffen, Shirou Tokisada Amakusa?“

Es war ein Gefühl ihn so richtig anzusprechen. Jeanne hatte das ja auch gemacht. Ich wollte ihn nicht Ruller nennen, doch gleichzeitig wollte ich kein zu vertrautes Verhältnis zu diesem Mann aufbauen, der mir einfach nur suspekt war.

„Vielleicht weil ich dir gegenüber ein paar väterliche Gefühle habe.“

„Hä? Was?“

Ich war überrascht, verwundert und ratlos, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Väterliche Gefühle mir gegenüber? Väterliche im Sinne von Vater-Vater oder Pater-Vater? Doch obwohl meine Reaktion nicht sehr intelligent war, kicherte Shirou mit vorgehaltener Hand. Immerhin einer amüsierte sich.

„Verzeih, wenn meine Worte dich verwirren. Der Grund warum du hier bist... Nun, ich denke Hatschepsut hatte es gut erkannt. Mein Wunsch ist der Grund für deine Anwesenheit.“

Ich blinzelte. Immer noch verwirrt. Sein Wunsch? Also, der Wunsch die Seele der Menschen von ihrem Körper zu lösen, so dass Menschen unsterblich wurden? Wie sollte ich das denn bitte schaffen? Oder hatte dieser Shirou einen ganz anderen Wunsch?

„Was bedeutet das dein Wunsch?“

Shirou lächelte mich wissend an. Ich schien ihn mit meiner Ahnungslosigkeit wirklich zu amüsieren. Wobei mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon hätte klar sein müssen, was es bedeutet, dass ich die Erfüllung seines Wunsches war.

„Ich wurde vor 60 Jahren als Saber in die Gralskrieg beschworen. Mein Wunsch war ein Master, der das Wohl der Servants über seinen eigenen Wunsch stellt. Als der Gral dich beschwor und mir diese Wunscherfüllung präsentierte, wusste ich, dass 60 Jahre behaarliches Warten sich ausgezahlt hatten.“

„Dein Wunsch war was? Das... ist nicht dein Ernst. Was bezweckst du damit?“

Ja, ich war misstrauisch. Ich meine hätte Lancer mir so einen Wunsch genannt, oder Cassy, oder gar Archer und Berserker, ich hätte ihnen geglaubt, dass dieser Wunsch für sie keine Hintergedanken hatte. Nicht aber ein Shirou Tokisada Amakusa. Vielleicht war das nicht fair, ihm gegenüber, denn ich wusste ja nicht, ob es der Shirou war, der in der einer mir bekannten Zeitlinie existierte. Vielleicht war dieser Shirou ja ganz okay?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann verstehen, dass jemand aus einer anderen Welt misstrauisch ist, aber ich verspreche, dass ich keine Hintergedanken habe, die irgendjemanden schaden.“

Ich sah Shirou an, zweifelnd, misstrauisch. Seine Worte implizierten ja schon, dass er doch irgendetwas plante. Und meine Anwesenheit war, warum auch immer, Teil seines Plans. Ich schwieg, in Gedanken versunken und sprach erst wieder, als ich ein Stück der Schokotorte, einen Latte Macchiato und einen kleinen Eisbecher bestellte. Rein Aus Protest, weil ich hier Shirou gegenüber saß. Jedem anderen gegenüber hätte ich wohl höfliche Zurückhaltung gewahrt. Aber das hier war Shirou... Ich konnte das irgendwie immer noch nicht recht glauben und sah zu Berserker, der sich ein Stück Apfelkuchen und einen Espresso bestellte.

„Mich interessiert eine Sache, Erenya“, fing Shirou schließlich wieder an und lächelte mir zu. Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie fühlt es sich für einen Nicht-Magier an, plötzlich zaubern zu können, eine Macht in den Händen zu halten, die du im Falle eines Sieges in deine Welt mitnehmen könntest?“

Es war seltsam. Mir war nie in den Sinn genommen diese Magie in meine Welt mitzunehmen. Dabei war das auch die Möglichkeit eines Wunsches und doch erschien sie mir so absurd, einfach weil es für mich bedeutet hätte, dass meine Realität und diese Welt sich miteinander vermischten. Und eine Kollision der Welten könnte niemals gut gehen.

„Ich habe mir häufiger vorgestellt zaubern zu können. Das Prinzip der Magie ist in meiner Welt nicht fremd. Auch dort gibt es unerklärliche Dinge, die wir mit Geister oder Dämonen gleichsetzen. Als Kind hatte ich immer das Gefühl ich könnte vielleicht mal zaubern, als Jugendliche habe ich Bücher über Magie gelesen aber sie selbst vollzogen habe ich nie. Wahrscheinlich tue ich mich deswegen schwer. Ich verstehe zwar die Prinzipien davon, dass in jedem Menschen Mana inne wohnt und jeder einen kleinen magischen Kreislauf hat. Es fällt mir nur schwer diese Macht die mir der Gral gegeben hat einzusetzen. Ich wäre vielleicht zu mehr fähig, wenn ich wüsste, wie ich meinen magischen Kreislauf richtig nutzen kann. Aber auf die Schnelle wird mir das wohl nicht gelingen.“

Ich war mir wirklich dessen bewusst. Ich konnte nur das bisschen, was mir Waver beigebracht hatte und nicht einmal das war mir sonderlich stark ins Blut über gegangen.

„Selbst wenn ich es so schnell lernen könnte, ich bezweifle, dass ich es effektiv einsetzen könnte. Ich habe es im Kampf gegen Uehara bemerkt. Mir wurde zwar beigebracht wie ich mich verteidigen kann, aber im entscheidenden Augenblick war ich wie erstarrt. Ich konnte nichts tun und Lancer wurde deswegen verletzt.“

Ich sah zu Berserker und wusste nicht wie ich in Worte fassen sollte, was ich empfand, ohne die Ehre der Helden zu verletzen oder zu beschmutzen.

„Es ist die Aufgabe eines Servants seinen Master zu beschützen. Vielleicht hast du nicht verstanden, dass Servants in diesem Krieg dafür da sind, als Schild und Schwert für die Magier zu dienen, die im Hintergrund kämpfen.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemals. Ich weiß, dass dies wohl der Fall ist, aber ich werde das niemals akzeptieren, so lange ich spüren kann, dass die Servants leben. Lancer, Archer, Cassy, Berserker und all die anderen Servants kämpfen in diesem Gral für ihre eigenen Gründe. Sei es ein Wunsch den sie zum Ende ihrer Lebzeiten im Herzen trugen, oder weil sie es für ihre Bestimmung halten. Außerdem... warum sagst du mir so etwas, wenn du dank deines Wunsches wissen solltest, dass ich nicht so ein Mensch bin?“

Shirou lächelte weiterhin. Doch dieses Mal konnte ich so etwas wie Zufriedenheit in seinem Lächeln sehen. Warum?

„Der Krieg verändert viele Menschen. Ich wollte einfach nur sicher gehen, dass deine Erlebnisse, das was du gesehen hast, dich nicht auch verändert hat.“

„Ich gestehe, ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, aber ich will dennoch meine und die anderen Servants irgendwie beschützen.“

„Selbst wenn sie als Ziel haben dich auszuschalten?“, fragte Shirou, lehnte sich aber zurück, als die Kellnerin mit unserer Bestellung kam. Ich wartete daher mit meiner Antwort, bis sie außer Hörweite war und sah Shirou ernst an.

„Selbst dann. Und vor allem dann, wenn sie es nicht wollen und ihr Master es ihnen befiehlt. Ehre und Würde gehen über den Tod hinaus. Jeder Master der das nicht versteht, hat nicht das Recht einen Heldengeist seinen Verbündeten zu nennen. Siehst du das nicht auch so, Shirou?“

Er hatte das Gespräch in der Hand gehabt. Das musste ich einfach ändern. Ich musste die Kontrolle über dieses Gespräch zurück bekommen und versuchen mehr zu erfahren.

„Als Ruler muss ich unparteiisch diesem Krieg beiwohnen. Ich bin nur der Beobachter, der eingreift, wenn die Regeln nicht gewahrt werden. Und dennoch bin ich sehr froh, dass du so gut klar kommst.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah Shirou an, wandte aber meinen Blick von ihm ab, als mir Berserker ein Stück von seinem Apfelkuchen entgegen hielt. Ich war verwirrt, erinnerte mich aber schließlich wieder daran, dass ich unterwegs gemeint hatte, dass wir den Kuchen des anderen probieren konnten. Er hatte sich diese Worte wirklich zu Herzen genommen. Auch wenn es mir vor Shirou echt unangenehm war, nahm ich den Bissen an und ließ die Süße der Äpfel auf meiner Zunge vergehen.

„Es freut mich auch, dass ihr euch so gut versteht. Als ehemaliger Servant, der an einem Gralskrieg teilgenommen hat, könnte ich fast neidisch werden. Nichts desto trotz, ich denke es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen. Dennoch, möchte ich gerne in Kontakt mit dir bleiben.“

Er zog eine Visitenkarte auf der ein weiterer vertrauter Name prankte. „Pater Shirou Kotomine.“

„Ich dachte ein Ruler bleibt unparteiisch. Hast du dich der Kirche angeschlossen?“, fragte ich, als ich die Visitenkarte nahm. Ich fürchtete fast schon, dass auch dieses Mal die Kirche ihre Finger im Spiel hatte.

„Nein, nein nur keine Sorge. Die Kirche hat sich schon vor Jahren aus diesem Gralskrieg zurückgezogen. Das ist nur meine Tarnidentität um mich in der Welt und in dieser Zeit unauffällig bewegen zu können.“

Irgendwie glaubte ich ihm nicht. Immerhin gab es immer einen Kampf zwischen der Kirche und der Magiergesellschaft. Warum also sollte die Kirche dieses Mal darauf verzichten? Und warum sollten sie es erlauben, dass ein Ruler den Namen eines Paters trug?

Ich sah mir die Visitenkarte genauer an. Genauso edel wie das Briefpapier. Woher bekam ein Ruler so viel Geld? Wer stand hinter Shirou? Und warum? Ich steckte die Karte ein und sah zu Shirou, der sich bereits erhoben hatte.

„Ich freue mich schon auf unsere nächste Begegnung und hoffe, dass du bis dahin weiter so hervorragend durchhältst.“

Er verbeugte sich leicht vor uns. Und doch tief genug, dass man einen gewissen Respekt herauslesen konnte. Dennoch musste ich gestehen, dass ich erleichtert war, als Shirou endlich weg war. Und obwohl ich nun Antworten auf einige meiner Fragen hatten, hatten sich neue aufgetan.

 

Zu fünft befanden wir uns im Wohnzimmer unseres kleinen Safehouses. Lancer stand am Fenster und lauschte den Bericht von Berserker und mir. Cassy hatte es sich auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht, wobei ihr Blick anders als gewohnt nicht warm und wissend war, sondern äußerst aufmerksam und vorsichtig. Archer hingegen hatte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa gelegt und sah an die Decke. Ich saß auf dem zweiten Sessel. Berserker stand zu meiner linken, wie es wohl ein echter Bodyguard getan hätte. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er seine Aufgabe sehr ernst nahm.

„Das ist alles was wir erfahren haben“, beendete ich schließlich die Erklärung, wusste aber, dass Cassy das alles sicher schon gehört hatte.

„Dieser Ruler ist seltsam...“, erklärte schließlich Lancer und sah mich an. „Und du traust ihm nicht, Master, hab ich Recht?“

Ich nickte und konnte in senen Augen ein unausgesprochenes „Warum?“ hören.

„In einer anderen Zeitlinie war Shirou Tokisada Amakusa im dritten heiligen Gralskrieg der Ruler. Er hatte sich mit den Einzberns verbündet. Doch als der Krieg endete ist er nicht verschwunden, sondern wurde von Pater Kotomine aufgenommen. Er hatte dann 60 Jahre gewartet und ist als Master in den großen heiligen Gralskrieg zurück gekehrt. Und das nur um seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Die Unsterblichkeit der Menschheit. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich parallelen zu dieser Zeitlinie erkenne, allerdings...“

Ich stockte und sah Cassy an, die scheinbar zu wissen schien, was ich sagen wollte. Sie nickte und verschränkte Arme. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache war.

„Sein Wunsch im letzten Krieg hat Master her beordert. Es steht für mich außer Frage, dass dies Teil eines Planes ist. Und ich vermute, Hatschepsut und auch Sanada wissen von seinem Plan.“

„Was malt ihr den Teufel gleich an die Wand? Ruler scheint, wenn auch nicht öffentlich, auf unserer Seite zu stehen Wir sollten das für uns nutzen um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen“, erklärte Archer, der sich aufsetzte und mich ermutigend anlächelte.

„Jeder weiß doch, dass es ein Vorteil sein kann, wenn er Ruler auf seiner Seite hat. Nicht nur, dass er Befehlszauber besitzt, Ruler gehört zur stärksten Servantklasse. Und wenn dieser Shirou Amakusa ein Saber war, sind wir dem Sieg zum Greifen nahe.“

„Du bist dumm und einfältig wie eh und Je, Archer“, murrte Cassy und schien durch seine Worte deutlich verstimmt. Archer hingegen verstimmten diese Worte.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Cassandra?“

Sie seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. So als wäre das ganze doch offensichtlich und nur Archer zu blind es zu erkennen.

„Ruler scheint zwar nicht unparteiisch zu sein, dass heißt aber nicht, dass er zu Master hält, du Idiot. Wenn Ruler wirklich eigene Ziele hat ist Master nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.“

„Dann beschützen wir Erenya eben vor Ruler. Wo liegt da das Problem Ruler so lange zu benutzen?“

Ich konnte beide Seiten verstehen und doch gab es etwas, dass mich an der Sache störte. Etwas, dass wie ein Schatten der Gewissheit über uns schwebte und doch vollkommen unsichtbar war. Etwas fehlte. Ein Puzzlestück? Vielleicht mehrere? Wo waren wir hier hineingeraten?

Ich sah zu Berserker und wollte ihn um seine Meinung fragen, doch sein Blick war ernst und er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Berserker?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und konnte sehen, wie er seinen Blick zu mir wandte.

„Master... Hat es eine Bedeutung, dass Sanadas Plan... Ruler Hatschepsut zu töten, schon seit meiner Beschwörung bestand?“

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich hatte Berserkers Worte verstanden und doch fühlte es sich an, dass da noch ein tieferer Sinn dahinter steckte.

„Wie bitte?“

„Sanada schien mir nie an den Gral interessiert zu sein. Ihr Ziel war immer... Ruler... Und als sie dich traf, wurde sie drängender in ihrem Tun Ruler zu beseitigen. Ich war verwirrt deswegen. Wie Archer es sagt, ist es immer vom Vorteil Ruler auf seiner Seite zu wissen. Ihr Handeln dazu war vollständig... irrational. Und Rulers Verhalten... Sanada gegenüber... war auch seltsam.“

Mein Blick wandte sich sofort zu Cassy, die alles mit angehört hatte und scheinbar ebenfalls einen tieferen Sinn dahinter zu vermuten schien. Und doch, anders als sonst schien sie keine Idee zu haben, was wir tun sollten. Nun... sie hatte keine Idee. Ich wusste aber jemanden, den wir fragen konnten.

„Was geht dir wieder durch den Kopf, Master?“, fragte Lancer und sah mich ernst an. Scheinbar hatte er einen Riecher für dumme Ideen von mir bekommen. Das war gut. Vielleicht zu gut.

„Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir Hatschepsut befragen“, erklärte ich und sah in die Runde, wobei sich ihre Gesichter mit Überraschung und Entsetzen widerspiegelten.

„Sie ist tot, Master. Schon vergessen?“

Lancer schien genervt. Doch Cassy, wurde aufmerksamer. So als ahnte sie, dass mir etwas ganz besonderes durch den Kopf ging.

„Ja, aber sie hat etwas zurück gelassen. Und wir haben es hier.“

„Ihre Armbänder...“, flüsterte Cassy und schien zu verstehen, was ich meinte. Ich nickte nur und holte tief Luft.

„Am Anfang habe ich sie nur mitgenommen um sie ihr wieder zu geben, sollte Sie doch nicht tot sein und danach dachte ich, wir könnten sie vielleicht beschwören, aber... Ich glaube sie können uns anders von nutzen sein. Ruler hat diese Armbänder ständig getragen. Dadurch haben sie ihre Energie aufgenommen und nicht nur das. Es gibt eine Theorie die besagt, dass ein Besitzer nicht nur seine Energie an sein Eigentum überträgt. Sondern an Besondere auch seine Erinnerungen. Ich weiß nicht wie wichtig Ruler diese Armbänder fand, aber mit etwas Glück können wir durch sie herausfinden, was Ruler empfand und dachte oder vielleicht sogar wusste.“

Schweigen auf meine Erklärung. Zweifel in Lancers Blicken. Vielleicht spiegelten sie die Zweifel wieder, die auch ich spürte. Ja. Ich war mir dieser Idee nicht sicher. Nicht sicher ob es funktionieren würde, ob ich es konnte, aber ich wollte sie dennoch nicht unausgesprochen lassen, wenn es doch die einzige Chance war mehr zu erfahren.

Lancer seufzte schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist offiziell tot. Warum also nicht versuchen was wir versuchen können. Andere Optionen bleiben uns aktuell eh nicht.“

Ich war überrascht. Hatte Lancer gerade meinem Plan zugestimmt? Schon wieder? War ein Wunder geschehen?

„Nun, dann versuchen wir es. Wer hätte gedacht, das mein Master mit der Psychometrie vertraut ist?“

Cassy letzten Worte klangen eher so als hätte sie diese zu sich selbst gesagt. Und doch hatten sie etwas amüsiertes. Und das beruhigte mich. Denn Cassy schien wieder die zu sein, die sie vor der Verkündung, dass ein neuer Ruler aufgetaucht war, gewesen war.

 


	28. Kapitel 27 Psychometrie

Ich starrte auf die goldenen Armreifen, die von Hatschepsut waren. Ich fragte mich, was für Erinnerungen wohl in Ihnen verborgen lagen. Was für eine Geschichte sie erzählen würden. Ich seufzte leise und wandte mich wieder dem Buch zu, welches ich mir aus der Hausbibliothek geliehen hatte. Wobei es eher dutzende Bücher waren. Allesamt beschäftigten sich mit Magie, die Erinnerungen anzapfen konnten, oder sich mit dem Sehen von Dingen beschäftigten.

„Ich dachte immer Psychometrie wäre einfach. Man berührt etwas und sieht es dann.“

Ich murrte leicht und seufzte, denn mir schwirrte bereits der Kopf von all den Zeilen die ich gelesen und verinnerlicht hatte. Ich hatte wohl seit meiner Ankunft in dieser Welt noch nie so viel gelesen. Die Frage war nur, ob ich mir das merken konnte.

„Das ist es auch. Menschen die die Gabe des Sehens haben, sind gut in der Psychometrie. Skamandrios Familie ist für ihre Sehergabe bekannt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir hier also irgendwo ein Ritual finden, dass die Erinnerungen aus einem Gegenstand für alle sichtbar macht.“

Ich verstand nun was Cassy wollte. Sie wollte nicht nur die einzige sein die etwas sah, oder die Bilder mir alleine zugänglich machen. Ich blätterte weiter durch das Buch, welches vor mir lag. Cassy hatte Recht. Dieses Buch beschäftigte sich damit wie man durch Jahrelanges Training ein Feingefühl für das Sehen entwickelte. Meditation war ein Zauberwort oder Beobachtung. Dabei standen Dinge, die alles andere als magisch waren. Ich war wirklich verwirrt und Cassandra schien es zu merken, denn sie kicherte leise.

„Was verwirrt dich so, Master?“

„Ich dachte immer alles wird mit Magie gemacht. Aber hier steht ganz viel, was auch in meiner Welt getan wird. Ist Sehen wirklich Magie?“

„Nun... teils teils. Magie beruht in vielen Punkten auf ganz alltägliche Dinge. Das Atmen, das Wissen, die Konzentration. Ein Zauber kann keine Wirkung erzielen, wenn der Geist unruhig ist, oder die Formel falsch gesprochen wird. So ist das mit dem Sehen. Menschen und Magier können Visionen empfangen, wobei auch hier deutlich zwischen Vorahnung und Vision unterschieden werden muss. Visionen kommen meist aus göttlicher Natur heraus. Apollo, der Gott der Künste und Weissagung hat mir die Gabe in Form dieser Halskette verliehen. Andere Menschen sind vom göttlichen Geist berührt und können daher Visionen empfangen. Für die anderen Menschen zählt nur eines, ihre Umgebung gut genug beobachten, Zeichen erkennen und dann alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen, die passieren können. Davon muss dann nur die Wahrscheinlichste gewählt werden.“

„So wie eine Wettervorhersage?“

Cassy nickte und lächelte. Sie schien froh zu sein, dass ich es irgendwie verstanden hatte. Und doch verwirrte mich ihre Erläuterung nur mehr. Denn was hatten Vorhersagen dann mit dem Sehen der Zukunft zu tun?

„Die Papadopulus sind Nachfahren meines Bruders Helenos. Er hatte in jungen Jahren bei einem Fruchtbarkeitsritual der Kentauren einer Frau die Frucht seiner Lenden geschenkt. Das Kind wuchs auf, ohne zu wissen, wer sein Vater war. Doch die Gabe präzise Vorhersagen zu machen, wurde weiter vererbt.“

„Hatte dein Bruder etwa auch die Fähigkeit des Sehens?“, fragte ich interessiert und schloss das Buch. Cassys Geschichte klang um so vieles interessanter als die Bücher.

„Nein. Aber ich habe ihn das vorhersagen gelehrt. Als Schüler Cheirons hatte er dafür bereits viele wichtige Gaben angelernt bekommen. Helenos hat sie mit meinen Ratschlägen einfach nur verbessert. Er wollte so unbedingt mir ähnlich sein, mir helfen die Last nicht alleine zu tragen. Also lernte er die kleinsten Elemente zu deuten. Sei es ein Windzug der den Geruch von verbrannten Holz mit sich trug. Oder das rote Sonnenlicht, welches sich auf dem See reflektierte. Alles, was die Welt uns zeigt, ist ein Hinweis, eine Warnung oder gar ein Versprechen. Wir müssen einfach nur sehen und deuten.“

Ich sah wieder auf das Buch und überlegte, was ich vielleicht übersehen hatte. Was die Welt mir vielleicht gezeigt hatte, ohne dass ich Notiz davon nahm. Auf Anhieb fiel mir nichts ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mehr als genug Zeichen übersehen und mein Schicksal damit besiegelt. Da konnte ich nur noch hoffen, dass Cassy bemerken würde, wenn alles den Bach runter ging.

„Master, du solltest ein wenig schlafen. Ich werde schon finden wonach wir suchen.“

Fast schon vorwurfsvoll sah ich Cassy an, als sie ihren Vorschlag machte, doch sie lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass dezent bedrohlich wirkte, so dass es besser war, wenn ich spurte. Ich nickte schließlich und legte das Buch, welches auf meinem Schoß lag, beiseite.

„Mach aber nicht zu lange, Cassy, du solltest dich auch noch etwas ausruhen. Wir können morgen gemeinsam weiter suchen.“

Sie nickte, versank aber sogleich wieder in ihr Buch. Was das anging war Cassy wohl sehr zielstrebig. Ich wusste daher, das sie wohl nicht schlafen würde. Zumindest nicht so lange bis sie gefunden hatte wonach sie suchte.

Ich schüttelte geistig den Kopf und ging in mein Zimmer.

 

_**~~**_

 

_Seine Augen wurden größer, als sein Bruder ihm den Bogen entgegen hielt. Er hatte schon immer mit dem Bogen schießen wollen, doch bisher hatte Hektor ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht bereit dafür war._

„ _Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du dich mit einem Stallburschen prügeln wolltest. Er ist nicht sehr stolz darauf, dass du deinen Zorn nicht unter Kontrolle hast.“_

„ _Aber er hat gesagt, dass du ein dummer Faulenzer bist, Hektor!“, verteidigte sich Paris und zog einen Schmollmund. Er war nun ungefähr acht Sommer alt und wenn jemand seinen Bruder beleidigte, konnte er einfach nicht an sich halten._

_Hektor seufzte. Allein die Tatsache das er wusste, warum Paris es getan hatte, ließ seine Wut verrauchen. Und doch, gab es etwas, das er Paris beibringen musste. Kontrolle zu wahren. Inne zu halten, den richtigen Moment abzuwarten._

„ _Komm mit Paris, heute lernst du den Umgang mit dem Bogen.“_

 

_Es war der hundertste Pfeil der sein Ziel nicht traf. Um den Apfel herum lagen etliche Pfeile auf dem Boden. Paris war frustriert. Bei seinem Bruder sah es immer so einfach aus und er schien nicht einen einzigen Pfeil in sein Ziel bohren zu können._

„ _Wie machst du das Hektor? Du schummelst doch, oder?“, fragte Paris beleidigt, denn er vermutete einen Trick dahinter, den ihm sein Bruder einfach nicht verraten wollte._

„ _Du bist zu unkonzentriert. Zu stürmisch. Spanne deinen Bogen mir dem angelegten Pfeil. Atme ruhig und konzentriere dich auf das Ziel. Das ist die einzige Schummelei die du brauchst. Wenn du ein still stehendes Objekt nicht triffst, wird du auch kein bewegliches Ziel treffen, Paris.“_

_Er war verletzt wegen der harschen Worte Hektors. Er konnte eben nicht wie sein Bruder sein. Und doch wollte er ihn stolz machen, wollte ein Lob und keinen Tadel dafür hören. Er spannte seinen letzten Pfeil im Köcher und fokussierte sich auf den Apfel. Er wollte ihn treffen. Unbedingt. Und doch, musste er ruhig bleiben. Seine Arme am Zittern hindern. Er holte tief Luft. Atmete ruhig und stetig. Er konnte es spüren, die Gewissheit, dass er dieses Mal treffen würde. Just in diesem Moment ließ er den Pfeil los und sah zu, wie er den Apfel durchbohrte und von seinem Podest schubste._

_Er spürte den Stolz, die Zufriedenheit und sah zu seinem Bruder, der anerkennend nickte._

„ _Gut gemacht, Paris. Merke dir, egal ob beim Schießen oder bei anderen Dingen im Leben, nimm dir etwas Zeit um deine Gefühle zu beruhigen. Sonst wird der Sturm den sie auslösen können, dich erfassen und in den Untergang tragen.“_

 

_**~~**_

 

Ich schlug meine Augen auf, mit wild pochenden Herz. Wieder eine Vision von einem Servant. Von Archer. Ich seufzte leise und erhob mich, denn nachdem was ich gesehen hatte, konnte ich nicht sofort wieder einschlafen. Stattdessen hatte ich so etwas wie Sehnsucht nach Archer. Keine Ahnung wieso. Vielleicht weil ich Schuld daran war, dass er gegen seinen Bruder hatte kämpfen müssen? Oder weil ich in den letzten Tagen so wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte? Oder wollte ich einfach nur wissen, ob dies wirklich eine Vision gewesen war?

Ich konzentrierte mich und lauschte in die Stille. Ich musste einen Gedanken verschicken.

_'Archer? Schläfst du?'_

_'Nein, Erenya. Ich bin wach. Wieso fragst du? Kannst du nicht schlafen?'_

_'Nicht ganz. Ich hab gerade das Bedürfnis dich zu sehen. Wo bist du?'_

Kurz herrschte Stille. Ich hörte keinen Ton. Kein Wunder, denn Archer war nicht hier. Ich war alleine im Zimmer und hätte selbst eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

_'Soll ich zu deinem Zimmer kommen?'_

_'Nein, ich würde gerne zu dir kommen, also nicht in dein Zimmer, sondern dahin wo du gerade bist'_ , erklärte ich, vielleicht ein wenig zu eilig.

Irgendwie wollte ich Archer nicht in mein Zimmer einladen. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Archer sehr forsch sein konnte.

_'Ich bin hinterm Haus. Das Safehouse nicht das Große. Soll ich dich abholen?'_

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach. Doch wenn ich es recht bedachte, war es nicht weit hinters Haus. Ich befand mich ja gerade im Safehouse. Und so schlimm wie ein Ryoga war meine Orientierung auch nicht.

' _Schon okay, ich werde dich finden.'_

Ich grub mich aus meinem Bett, zog mir eine Hose und ein passendes Oberteil an und verließ das Safehouse. Schon vor diesem erkannte ich Berserker und Lancer, die wie Türsteher vor der Tür standen.

„Und du willst wohin?“, fragte Lancer grummelig und beäugte mich misstrauisch. Sicher war ihm das Ereignis mit dem roten Lancer noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Wurde Zeit das ich Cassy um Passierscheine oder Einträge ins Muttiheftchen bat.

„Zu Archer. Unseren Archer.“

„Abgelehnt“, brummte Lancer und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.

Mir hingegen entglitten förmlich die Gesichtszüge. Hatte er gerade abgelehnt, dass ich meine Zeit mit Archer verbrachte? In Berserkers Gegenwart? Wow.

„Und wieso?“, fragte ich, nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Weil man dich mit ihm nicht alleine lassen kann. Deswegen.“

„Und was soll das bedeuten, Lancer?“

Ich zuckte zusammen, als hinter mir Archers Stimme ertönte. Ich spürte, wie er mich sanft an der Schulter ergriff und fast schon schützend hinter sich zog.

„Du bist zu impulsiv und vergisst dann, dass du einen Kopf auf den Schultern hast. Der ist nicht nur zur Zierde oder für die Halterung deiner Augen da. Du hast genau dasselbe Problem wie Master. Sie denkt auch erst hinterher über ihre Handlungen nach.“

Ich seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Da war er also wieder, der Streit zwischen Lancer und Archer.

„Komm mit, Erenya. Wir reden woanders. Lancer verdirbt uns nur den Abend.“

„Was soll das hei- Oi! Berserker, geh aus dem Weg!“

Es ging zu schnell. Archer hatte mich bereits vom Safehouse weggezogen. Ich konnte mir anhand Lancers Worte nur vorstellen, dass Berserker wohl so ein gutes Verhältnis zu Archer entwickelt hatte um ihm zu helfen etwas Zeit mit mir zu bekommen.

 

Wir gingen einige Minuten durch das Geäst, bevor wir am Haupthaus ankamen. Archer hielt meine Hand fest in seiner, allerdings wohl bedacht, denn sie schmerzte nicht, obwohl sein Griff stark war.

„Du... wolltest mit mir reden?“, fragte Archer nach einiger Zeit und öffnete die Terrassentür.

„Ja. Ich hab gerade von dir und Hektor geträumt.“

„Von mir und Hektor? Ich weiß nicht ob mich das glücklich machen soll, oder eher wütend, dass du scheinbar so fasziniert von meinem Bruder bist, dass du von ihm träumst.“

Archer lachte bitter, allerdings klangen seine Worte nicht nach einem Vorwurf, eher bedauernd. Fast schon ein wenig traurig.

„Idiot. Das war kein solcher Traum. Es war mehr... mh... wie sage ich das nur.“

„Wie wäre es mit gerade heraus?“

Ich seufzte leise und folgte Archer notgedrungen in die Küche. Dort erst ließ er meine Hand los und kramte in der Küche nach Geschirr und Zutaten.

„Wisst ihr Servants, dass euer Master eure Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit sehen kann?“

Archer hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu mir auf. Er schien überrascht und verwirrt zu sein. Also wussten Servants das doch nicht. Die Serie hatte mir genug Hinweise gegeben, dass dem der Fall war und da scheinbar kaum ein Master über diese Träume sprach, war es nur logisch, dass Servants nie davon erfuhren.

„Was garantiert dir, dass es eine Erinnerung war und kein Traum?“

Ich dachte nach und fragte mich, wie ich es Archer beweisen konnte.

„Also ich hatte schon von Lancer so einen Traum. Außerdem... sag mir... Hat Hektor dir das Bogenschießen beigebracht, weil er dir damit beibringen wollte, dass du nicht zu emotional reagieren sollst?“

Archer harrte noch ein paar Sekunden aus, ehe er weiter machte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich beobachtete, wie er Milch in einen Topf goss. Er gab etwas Honig hinzu und stellte diesen auf den Herd.

„Ja. Das war seine Intention. Ich frage mich, ob er enttäuscht ist, weil es nichts gebracht hat.“

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Sicher es ist nicht ganz zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er sich erhofft hat, aber er wird nicht enttäuscht sein. Den Eindruck hat er auf mich nicht gemacht. Er macht sich wohl eher Sorgen um dich.“

Mit dem Löffel rührte Archer nachdenklich im Topf. Er schien nicht ganz überzeugt und doch wollte er sich nicht gegen diese Worte verwehren.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich zu spät um sich zu ändern.“

Er klang entmutigt, niedergeschlagen. Wie ein begossener Pudel stand er vor dem Topf und rührte. Ein Anblick, den ich nicht ertragen konnte. Wie auch? Ich ertrug es nicht einmal bei Skipper wenn er mich mit seinen großen Knopfaugen ansah und einfach nur knuffig aussah.

„Wieso zu spät? Du hast als beschworener Heldengeist die seltene Chance erneut zu leben. Wenn du dein Wesen aus der Vergangenheit bereust, hast du nun die Gelegenheit das zu ändern.“

Ich hörte wie die Milch anfing zu kochen. Archer rührte weiter, stellte aber die Temperatur des Ofens runter. Scheinbar war die Milch gleich fertig und er wollte verhindern, dass sie am Boden anbrannte.

„Es ist schwer Gewohnheiten abzulegen“, flüsterte er und ich nickte. Ich wusste nur zu gut was er meinte.

„Ich weiß. Ich hab auch die ein oder andere Gewohnheit, die ich besser ablegen sollte. Es ist schwer. Gerade in unserer Situation. Aber wir sind ja nicht allein. Wir können einander helfen aus unseren schlechten Gewohnheiten, gute zu machen.“

„Du meinst also, in meiner Emotionalität steckt nicht durchgehend etwas schlechtes?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Archer an.

„Nein. Wir müssen das nur noch hinbekommen, dass deine Emotionen dich nicht wie eine Welle mit sich reißen und du noch darüber nachdenkst was du tun könntest. Wie im Club. Du hast ziemlich unbedacht gehandelt und hast wahrscheinlich vollkommen vergessen, dass ich von Magie kaum Ahnung habe. Ich meine es war angenehm zu wissen, dass du mir vertraust, aber mit einem anderen Plan wären wir vielleicht etwas effektiver gewesen.“

„Dann müssten wir bei dir an deiner Neugier arbeiten. Die hätte dich wegen dem roten Lancer den Kopf kosten können.“

Ich grinste verschmitzt wegen seinem Vorwurf. Er hatte ja Recht. Ohne Assassins Hilfe hätte die Sache mit dem roten Lancer ganz anders enden können. Ich wollte mir das „Wie“ gar nicht erst ausmalen.

„Lancer würde nicht nur daran bei mir arbeiten wollen.“

„Auch an deinem waghalsigen Verhalten. Wieso ist das so?“

Nun erstaunte Archer mich. Er stellte die Frage, die Lancer nie gestellt hatte. Es gab mir das Gefühl, dass Archer wenigstens versuchte mich zu verstehen und genau deshalb war ich froh, dass er nun zu mir, an meine Seite gehörte.

„Weil mein Leben mir nicht so wichtig ist wie eures. Ist auch in meiner Welt so. Bei Problemen gelten meine ersten Gedanken meist anderen. Schon als Kind war das so. Da hatten meine Eltern und ich einen Autounfall. Mir tat das Handgelenk weh und doch fragte ich als erstes nach meiner Mutter. Irgendwie habe ich mir um sie mehr Sorgen gemacht. Ich hasse es machtlos zu sein... nicht genug zu wissen. Deswegen musste ich den roten Lancer treffen ohne zu wissen, dass er es war.“

Archer seufzte leise und goss die Milch in zwei Tassen. Eine davon schob er vorsichtig mir zu.

„Cassandra hat Recht... Wahrscheinlich ist Berserker der beste Leibwächter den du bekommen kannst. Bitte tu uns so etwas nicht noch einmal an. Wenn du etwas wissen willst, finden wir einen Weg, wie du es erfahren kannst. Versuch diese Informationen aber bitte nicht noch einmal alleine zu holen.“

 

**~~**

 

„Ich hab es gefunden.“

Ich erschrak, als Cassy mich aus einem leichten Dämmerschlaf weckte, indem sie lauthals ihren Fund verkündete. Ich rieb mir die Augen und sah zu Cassy, hinter der sich Archer gestellt hatte, um über ihre Schulter zu blicken.

„Du hast den Zauber gefunden?“, fragte er interessiert und bekam sogleich einen abschätzenden Blick, als wäre er irgendetwas ekelhaftes.

„Natürlich. Die Papadopolus sind immerhin meine und Helenos Nachfahren. Wenn es um das Sehertum geht haben sie das größte Wissen der ganzen Magiergesellschaft. Und das beste ist, sie haben ihr Wissen und ihre Rituale so vereinfacht, dass selbst ein Frischgeborenes sie durchführen könnte.“

Ich wusste irgendwie, dass Cassy übertrieb. Wahrscheinlich gab es doch noch mehr zwischen ihr und Archer, was mir nicht bewusst war. Die Frage war nur, ob sie jemals darüber hinweg kommen würden.

„Was brauchen wir für das Ritual?“, fragte ich und versuchte so Archer davon abzubringen zu antworten.

„Nun, wir brauchen fünf weiße Kerzen. Zusätzlich noch ein Lorbeeren, wobei ich Lorbeerkraut bevorzuge. Wir brauchen auch eine silberne Schüssel, in der wir dieses verbrennen können. Den Gegenstand der für die Beschwörung der Erinnerung notwendig ist, haben wir. Allerdings fehlt uns noch ein Relikt, welches den Rang oder eher die Person, die Ruler war, widerspiegelt. Eine königliche Insignie zum Beispiel.“

„Was meinst du mit „königliche Insignie“? Reichen die Armreifen nicht?“

Cassy seufzte, als sie Lancers misstrauische Stimme vernahm. Es war so ein typisches Lancer-Ding. Erst einmal alles hinterfragen, bevor man zustimmte.

„Die Armreifen stammen aus dieser Zeit. Wären sie Rulers Eigentum gewesen, so wären sie mit ihr verschwunden. Ohne eine Insignie kann es passieren, dass wir Erinnerungen des Herstellers oder des Verkäufers sehen, nicht aber die von der Person, die sie getragen hat. Wir müssen die Erinnerungen also mit sondieren, genauer benennen. Dafür brauchen wir eine Insignie, die aus der Zeit der Pharaonen stammt. Am besten eine, die die einem Pharao gehörte.“

Ich konnte sehen, wie Lancers Augen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengten. Was Cassy sagte und implizierte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Du denkst doch nicht an den anderen Lancer, oder? Master ist offiziell tot, wir können ihn nicht kontaktieren. Wir sollten den Master des roten Riders fragen. Er hat sicher den ein oder anderen Verbündeten, der ihn helfen kann.“

Ich wusste sofort, dass es jemanden in Wavers Fraktion gab. Aurelia. Bisher hatte ich es gut vermieden, diese alte Frau um Hilfe zu bitten. Und selbst wenn es Waver tat, ich wollte sie nicht in meine Pläne einbeziehen. Damit blieb Ozymandias die einzige Option, wenn auch eine Unliebsame.

„Der Effekt eine Insignie direkt von einem Pharao zu erhalten, ist stärker als wenn sie durch mehrere Hände ging. Aber lassen wir Master entscheiden, was wir tun.“

Cassy lächelte mich, wobei Lancer nur fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. War ja klar, dass er nicht damit einverstanden war, dass ich entscheiden sollte. Und doch hatte er keine andere Wahl. Da war immerhin Cassy die es so verkündet hatte, Archer der nicht widersprechen würde und Berserker, der von mir den Befehl erhalten hatte zu tun was Cassy sagte.

„Die Frage wird sein, wie wir den roten Lancer kontaktieren, ohne dass sein Master Wind davon bekommt“, erklärte ich und hörte schon das „hmpf“ von Lancer. Er war eindeutig dagegen und nicht begeistert, dass ich eine Entscheidung traf, die seiner Meinung nach die Dümmste war, die dümmer nicht hätte sein können.

„Kann Cassandra nicht einfach dieses Übertragungsding machen, dass wir benutzt haben um die anderen Master herauszufordern?“, fragte Archer und verschränkte dabei die Arme. Sein Blick war dabei auf Cassy gerichtet.

„Das ist unglaublich... du hast etwas Kluges gesagt, Archer.“

Ich konnte sehen wie Archer das Gesicht verzog und konnte ihn voll und ganz verstehen. Manchmal konnte Cassy ihr Gift wirklich weit und vor allem tief in eine offene Wunde spritzen. Dabei hielt ich Archer nicht einmal für dumm.

„Da wir dieses Mal das Ziel kennen, können wir direkt eine Übertragung zu dem roten Lancer machen. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass er niemanden verraten wird, dass Master noch lebt. Immerhin hat er ja gesehen, wie schnell sie sterben könnte. Und noch einmal will er sicher nicht die Person verlieren, die er zu seiner ersten Frau in diesem Leben bestimmt hat. Ebenso ist diese Art des Kontaktes sicher für Master. Schwieriger wird da nur, wie wir den Gegenstand von ihm erhalten wollen. Aber darum können wir uns sorgen, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Das halte ich für eine dumme Idee. Gerade er sollte nicht wissen, dass Master noch lebt. Wegen Leuten wie ihm haben wir dieses ganze Theater doch erst abgezogen.“

Sein Blick ruhte ernst auf Cassy. Sie erwiderte ihn und beide schienen stumm einen Blickkontakt-Kampf auszutragen. Ich erwartete von beiden, dass sie sich zu rechtfertigen wussten. Aber vor allem erwartete ich, dass bei ihnen mehr als nur Funken sprühten, wenn sie nicht stumm kämpften.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee, Lancer? Oder bist du einfach nur dagegen, weil eine Frau gerade mehr Macht hat als du?“

Schweigen von Lancer. Nein, Cassys Feind wollte ich unter keinen Umständen sein. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie am Ende doch gewinnen würde.

„Ich werde alles vorbereiten um den roten Lancer zu kontaktieren. Master, ruh dich solange noch aus. Du scheinst mir müde zu sein“, erklärte sie schließlich und machte deutlich, dass es keine Diskussion geben würde.

 

Ich war nervös, denn die Tatsache, dass ich mich dem roten Lancer offenbaren würde, war Nervenaufreibend. Zu Gut erinnerte ich mich an unsere erste Begegnung. Gleichzeitig aber könnte es Waver und Rider aus seinem Visier nehmen. Noch dazu brauchten wir diese königliche Insignie, wenn wir wirklich sehen wollten, was Hatschepsut wusste.

Unwissenheit fühlte sich einfach seltsam an. Noch dazu schien die Zeit nicht zu vergehen. Und das hasste ich. Denn ich wusste so nicht, wie ich diese Zeit verbringen sollte.

Ein Klopfen an meiner Fensterscheibe, ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich wandte meinen Blick zu diesem und erkannte Archer, der mir aufgeregt zuwinkte. Verwundert über sein Verhalten, ging ich zu dem Fenster und öffnete eine der zwei Seiten, damit ich ihn nicht vom Sims schubste.

„Was machst du hier, auf meinem Fensterbrett?“, fragte ich sofort und konnte das feixende, jungenhafte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du dich vielleicht langweilst. Also dachte ich, dass ich dir etwas Bogenschießen beibringen könnte. Wenn du das kannst, kann Lancer nicht mehr sagen, dass du vollkommen hilflos wärst.“

Behände sprang Archer in mein Zimmer und hielt mir seinen Bogen und einen Köcher voller Pfeile entgegen. Er schien vollends überzeugt von seiner Idee zu sein. Ich hingegen... war es nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut im zielen. So ganz ohne Steuerkreuz... und selbst mit Steuerkreuz bin ich ne echte Niete.“

„Steuerkreuz?“, fragte Archer verwirrt, was mir nur wieder klar machte, dass er nicht aus meiner Zeit oder gar Welt kam.

„In Spielen kann man so zielen.“

Ein amüsierte Lachen kam von Archer, der mir den Bogen förmlich in die Hand drückte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, deine Augen zielen für dich und der Rest hat einfach mit richtiger Atemtechnik und Konzentration zu tun.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was es mit Konzentration und Atmung zu tun hat, wenn sich das Ziel bewegt.“

Ich sah auf den Bogen und wusste nicht so recht, wie ich Archer abwimmeln konnte, ohne seine Gefühle zu verletzen. Er war immerhin ein stolzer Bogenschütze, hatte dieses Handwerk von seinem Bruder erlernt. Es war selbstverständlich, dass er sein Wissen an jemanden weiter geben wollte, damit es nicht verloren ging.

„Erstmal üben wir auch mit unbeweglichen Zielen. Damit du ein Gefühl dafür bekommst. Und wenn du das Gefühl dafür hast, dann kommt der Rest wie von Selbst. Immerhin weißt du dann, wie der Wind einen Pfeil lenken kann oder wie schnell ein Pfeil wird, wenn die Sehne bis zum Anschlag gezogen ist.“

Ich nahm den Bogen und zog an der Sehen. Sie dehnte sich kaum, bewegte sich nicht großartig und das obwohl ich einiges an Kraft hinein investierte. Das würde eine Grauenstunde werden. Und Archer schien das zu bemerken.

„Komm her.“

Er nahm einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und stellte sich hinter mich. Zärtlich drehte er mich in Richtung des Fensters, so dass ich den Baum sehen konnte, der davor stand.

„Du bist Rechtshänder, also Spanne die Sehne mit deiner rechten Hand. In der linken hältst du den Griff. Ich empfehle dir, den hinteren Teil des Pfeiles zwischen Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger zu nehmen. Ungefähr so.“

Archer zeigte mir, wie er den Pfeil hielt. Er wich dabei nicht von meiner Seite, sondern stand weiterhin hinter mir. Dabei zeigte er nur zu deutlich, dass ich den Bogen nehmen und so wie beschrieben anfassen sollte.

Ich beugte mich seinem Wunsch, nahm den hölzernen Teil in die linke Hand und umfasste den Pfeil mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Dabei berührte ich Archers Hand, der den Pfeil immer noch hielt und meine scheinbar führen wollte.

„Gut und nun, nimmst du mit dem Daumen, Ring- und kleinen Finger die Sehne. Den Pfeil stabilisierst du, indem du ihn auf den Zeigefinger legst, der den Bogen hält.“

Ohne dass ich seinen Worten folgen musste, führte Archer meine Hände und Finger. Es war mir unangenehm, denn mit jedem Wort spürte ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Nacken. Noch dazu war seine Stimme so warm und sanft, als wollte er mich einlullen.

„Und nun, spann die Sehne“, flüsterte er und legte seine Hand auf meine, so als sei sie nur ein Handschuh. Er imitierte meine Haltung, mein Tun und doch war er derjenige, der es beeinflusste. Er führte meine Hand, nutzte seine Kraft, damit ich die Sehne überhaupt gespannt bekam. Ich spürte nur ein leichtes Zittern, welches von mir kam. Archer gab mir Beständigkeit, einen sicheren Griff und einen Pfeil der nicht klappernd gegen das Holz schlug.

„Und nun ziele auf den Ast über dem vor deinem Fenster“, erklärte Archer und gab mir deutlich zu verstehen, dass er das zielen mir überlassen würde.

„Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, mich vor dir zu blamieren, Archer.“

Er lachte leise und jagte mir damit einen kühlen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Keine Sorge, du könntest dich niemals blamieren. Versuch es einfach.“

Ich seufzte leise, denn ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Ich richtete eine Arme auf die Höhe aus. Visierte den dünnen Ast so gut es ging an. Dabei folgte Archer meinen Bewegungen. Ich konnte die Reibung von diesen spüren.

Irritiert davon, ihn wirklich so nahe an meinem Körper zu spüren, ließ ich los und der Pfeil verfehlte das von Archer genannte Ziel.

 


	29. Kapitel 28: Hinweise aus dem Jenseits

Ich war irgendwie erleichtert, als Berserker mit einem Klopfen an der Tür signalisierte, dass Cassy soweit war und ich die Bogenschießstunde mit Archer beenden konnte. Es war deprimierend gewesen, denn ich hatte den Ast, den ich von Archer aus anvisieren sollte, kein einziges Mal getroffen. Es war deprimierend und im Anbetracht dessen, dass Archer mich unterrichtet hatte, auch irgendwie peinlich. Auch wenn Archer in keiner Minute irgendwas gesagt hatte.

Cassy hatte mich also im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes erlöst. Gemeinsam mit Berserker war ich zum Haupthaus gegangen. Im Keller hatte Cassy alles für die Übertragung vorbereitet. Doch anders als beim ersten Mal, hatte Cassy einen Kreis aus Kristallen gelegt. Sie funkelten in weiß und lila.

„Master, tritt bitte in den Kreis. Nur so können wir sicher gehen, dass der rote Lancer uns nicht orten kann. Wenn er wegen den Versand fragt, überlass mir das Reden. Ich hab alles durchgeplant.“

Da war sie wieder, die Cassy die ich kannte. Die Cassy, die alles unter Kontrolle behielt, weil sie es plante. Sie schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, nachdem das Erscheinen eines neuen Rulers sie eiskalt erwischt hatte.

„Okay, was immer du sagst.“

Ich war nervös, soviel musste ich mir leider Gottes eingestehen. Und je näher die Übertragung kam, desto nervöser wurde ich.

„Bist du bereit, Master?“, fragte Cassy und schien zu wissen, was in mir vor sich ging. Sie wollte mir die Zeit geben, die wir wahrscheinlich nicht hatten.

„Fangen wir an. Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Außerdem lässt er dann vielleicht Waver und Rider in Ruhe.“

Cassy nickte und hob ihre Hand. Vor mir tauchte die Sphäre auf, in die ich hineinsah. Ich konnte kein Gesicht sehen und doch stellte ich mir das des roten Lancers vor. Fast so, als hätten meine Gedanken es bewirkt, tauchte plötzlich sein Gesicht in der Sphäre auf.

„Was ist das für makabere Zauber, der mich die Frau sehen lässt, die meine sein sollte?“, fragte er, noch bevor ich die ersten Worte sagen konnte.

„Wo ich herkomme, sagt man eigentlich 'Hallo'. Und ich wüsste nicht, dass ich deinen Antrag angenommen habe, roter Lancer.“

Er schwieg und schien nachzudenken. Doch plötzlich lachte er.

„Du bist der Verdammnis Seth's entkommen. Du wirst immer interessanter, meine Lotusblüte. Und doch beweist mir deine Wiederauferstehung, dass du in dieser Welt an meine Seite gehörst. Du bist die Frau, die eines Sonnengottes würdig ist.“

„Roter Lancer, wir kontaktieren dich nicht, weil wir Hochzeitspläne besprechen oder unseren Segen geben wollen. Wir haben ein Problem“, mischte sich Cassy ein, was den roten Lancer zu verstimmen schien, denn sein klares Lachen verstummte plötzlich.

„Wer ist da bei dir, Lotusblüte?“

„Caster. Sie hat es ermöglicht, dass wir miteinander sprechen können und sie hat Recht, wir haben keine Zeit für irgendwelchen Unsinn. Sicher hast du schon bemerkt, dass es einen neuen Ruler gibt, oder?“

Der rote Lancer wurde ernst. So als würde es etwas geben, von dem er wusste und was ihm nicht gefiel.

„Das ist mir bewusst ja. Shirou Tokisada Amakusa war sein Name, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Er ist ein anderes Kaliber als diese Frau und ich bezweifle, dass er sich gegen einen bestimmten Master richten wird.“

Er schien bestens informiert, was mir verriet, dass er scheinbar schon Kontakt zu den anderen Mastern aufgenommen hatte um sich vorzustellen, oder seine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Und das war die nächste Gefahr. Vielleicht hatte ich so keine Chance mehr, Verbündete gegen Shirou zu finden.

„Shirou ist der Grund warum ich dich kontaktiere. Er ist der Saber, der den letzten Krieg gewonnen hat. Und ich bin die Erfüllung seines Wunsches der wohl besagte, dass er sich einen Master wünschte, der die Bedürfnisse und Wünsche seiner Servants über die eigenen stellt. Berserkers Master Sanada hatte ein sehr starkes Bedürfnis den letzten Ruler auszuschalten und Hatschepsut schien zu wissen wieso. Ich will erfahren, was sie weiß und deswegen brauch ich deine Hilfe. Um ein paar ihrer Erinnerungen sehen zu können benötige ich eine königliche Insignie. Und du bist der einzige Pharao, der mir einfällt, der so eine Insignie haben könnte.“

Ich machte mir keine Sorgen, als ich dem roten Lancer wahrscheinlich mehr als nötig erzählte. Lancer hätte das nicht so toll gefunden, doch ich war der Meinung, dass ich jemanden das wichtigste erzählen musste, wenn er kooperieren sollte.

„Ich bin in der Tat im Besitz einiger Insignien, die nicht nur königlichen Ursprungs sind. Allerdings wird es einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen die Passende für dich zu finden. Lass uns über den Preis reden.“

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er schien Spaß daran haben, dass er mich nun in der Hand hatte. Anders konnte man das nicht sagen.

„Es wird kein Treffen mit Master geben. Wir lassen nicht noch einmal zu, dass du ihr zu nahe kommst.“

„Ein Treffen lag mir auch nicht im Sinn. Harway denkt sie wäre tot und ebenso tun das einige andere. Ich werde also nicht riskieren, dass unser kleines Geheimnis bekannt wird. Nein, ich möchte, dass mir meine zukünftige ein Essen bereitet. Sagt mir wo einer meiner Familiare das Essen abholen kann. Er bringt dann auch die Insignie.“

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Cassy. Immerhin hatte sie gesagt, sie kümmerte sich um dieses kleine Detail.

„Dein Familiar soll es zum Park bringen wo du Master getroffen hast. Alles weitere übernehme dann ich. Erwarte nicht, dass dein Familiar unsere Spur zurückverfolgen kann, damit du irgendwas mit Master tun kannst.“

Die Mimik des roten Lancers verfinsterte sich, fast so, als hätte er das nicht erwartet. Es war klar, dass er sich irgendwie die Info erschleichen wollte unserer Aufenthaltsort zu erhalten. Mit Sicherheit war er sich der Macht Cassys bewusst und ebenso, dass er unseren Aufenthaltsort niemals finden würde, wenn Cassy ihre Finger im Spiel hatte.

„Nun, dann sei es so. Ich denke ich werde morgen Abend das Passende gefunden habe.“

„Was für ein Essen soll ich dir bereiten?“

Ich warte ab, bis der rote Lancer lächelte. An sich war es ein schönes Lächeln und schmeichelte seinen Augen, die mich abenteuerlich anfunkelten und so hell strahlten wie die Sonne. Oder leuchteten sie eher wie geschmolzenes Gold?

„Überrasch mich. Als meine Zukünftige sollte es in deinem Interesse liegen, mir deine Liebe zu zeigen.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und fragte mich, ob ich letzten Endes nicht auf das Essen verzichten sollte. Denn eigentlich wollte ich dem roten Lancer keine Zeichen senden, die es nicht gab. Und doch, es war die Bezahlung für die Insignie die wir so dringend brauchten.

„Schon verstanden. Ich werde dir etwas bereiten, dass deinem Gaumen hoffentlich schmeichelt.“

„Morgen Nachmittag erwarten wir deinen Familiar am Brunnen im Park. Keine Tricks, solltest du doch etwas planen, garantiere ich dir, dass ich dir persönlich die Hölle heiß machen werde.“

Ich erkannte nur zu deutlich den düsteren Unterton in Cassys Stimme. Die Frage war nur, ob dies der richtige Weg war um den roten Lancer davon zu überzeugen, dass er keinen Unfug anstellen sollte.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir uns sehr bald wiedersehen werden, meine Lotusblüte.“

Er lächelte noch einmal, bevor das Bild verschwand und Cassy leise seufzte.

„Dieser Lancer... ist ein Problem, um dass wir uns auch noch kümmern sollten. Sonst überrennt sein Ego noch alle anderen und besonders uns.“

Ich sah Cassy an, die sich genervt die Schläfen rieb, so als habe sie einen Kopfschmerz, der durch eine gute Massage verschwinden würde.

„Wie dem auch sei, Master. Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen. Und vielleicht überlegen, was du für den strahlenden Gott der Idioten kochst.“

Sie lächelte, wobei es gequält aussah. Fast so als missfiel ihr der Gedanke, dass wir auf eine Forderung eingegangen waren. Und ich konnte das verstehen. Auch mir missfiel es. Und wenn Lancer das erfuhr, würde er mir die Hölle heiß machen oder fordern, dass ich wenigstens versuchte den roten Lancer zu vergiften.

 

Archer schien bereits auf mich gewartet zu haben. Als ich mein Zimmer betrat, saß er dort auf meinem Bett, den Bogen auf seinen Schoß gelegt und einen Köcher voller Pfeile neben sich. Von dem Regen in die Traufe.

„Und wie war es?“, fragte Archer, als er sich erhob und mir den Bogen entgegen streckte. Ich nahm diesen und seufzte leise. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das schon Antwort genug.

„So schlimm? Kriegen wir keine Insignie?“

„Nein, wir kriegen eine. Aber... Naja... er will dass ich dafür koche.“

Der Köcher schepperte, kaum dass ich die Bedingung genannte hatte. Es war deutlich, dass es Archer nicht gefiel.

„Und Cassandra hat dem zugestimmt? Musst du das wirklich kochen? Ich kann es auch tun.“

„Das ist eine Frage der Ehre. Ich muss ihm also was zu essen mache. Auch wenn es mir wirklich nicht passt.“

Es passte mir wirklich nicht. Nur zu gut erinnerte mich an den Tag, an dem ich verstanden hatte, wie gefährlich der rote Lancer war. Dieses Gefühl sich nicht wehren zu können, während ein Mann einem so nahe kam und ein „nein“ nicht akzeptierte. Schon bei dem Gedanken erzitterte ich.

„Reden wir nicht weiter über ihn. Üben wir weiter an deinen Schießfähigkeiten. Wenn alles gut geht, kannst du ihn mit Pfeilen durchlöchern, wenn er dir zu nahe kommen will.“

Ich verzog das Gesicht, denn nach der ersten Trainingsstunde zweifelte ich daran, dass ich jemals einen Pfeil in sein Ziel befördern würde.

„Müssen wir? Mir tun immer noch die Finger weh.“

„Ich massier dir nachher auch die Hand. Versprochen. Halt einfach noch eine Stunde durch. Das machen wir dann jeden Tag. Deine Zielsicherheit wird mit der Zeit kommen. Hektor hat mich damals täglich nicht weniger als hundert Pfeile schießen lassen.“

„Und musstest du auch auf Wasser schlagen?“

Ich konnte sehen, wie mich Archer verwundert ansah. Seine Augenbraue hob sich und sein Blick wurde fragend. Scheinbar kannten die Servants die Serie „Arrow“ nicht. Schade, denn die war richtig gut.

„Schon gut. War nur so ein dummer Gedanke von mir. Die Sehne zu ziehen ist schon sehr schwer.“

„Das ist am Anfang immer so. Die Kraft die Sehne zu ziehen kommt mit der Zeit.“

Archer lächelte mich ermutigend an, so richtig glauben konnte ich ihm aber nicht. Noch dazu fehlte mir die Zeit diese Kraft zu bekommen. Und dennoch wollte ich Archers Bemühungen nicht mit Füßen treten. Ich öffnete das Fenster und platzierte mich vor diesem.

Mit einem Lächeln reichte mir Archer einen Pfeil, den ich dankbar annahm und so platzierte wie Archer es mir gezeigt hatte. Ich spürte schon wieder die Schmerzen in meinen Fingern, denn diese hatten sich immer noch nicht von der ersten Stunden erholt.

 

Ich ahnte, dass der Muskelkater mich umbringen würde, wenn ich am nächsten Tag aufstand. Am besten war da wahrscheinlich wach bleiben. Wobei ich schon jetzt wusste, dass ich das nicht durchhalten würde. Nichtsdesto trotz ging ich in die Küche um mir einen kleinen Snack zu bereiten. Ich war überrascht am Küchentisch Berserker und Lancer zu sehen. Zwischen ihnen lagen einige Pfeile, die mir nur zu vertraut waren. Allerdings waren die Pfeile zerbrochen.

„Was macht ihr hier?“, fragte ich wobei ich ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte. Das Lancer und Archer nicht in die Kategorie Best Buddys zählten war mir bekannt... aber ich hoffte, dass Lancer nicht zuviel bemerkt hatte.

„Ich hab Archer gesucht... Einige seiner Pfeile haben sich wohl... ins Wäldchen verirrt. Ich habe sie aufgehoben und wollte sie ihm bringen, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie ihm zerbrochen noch etwas nützen.“

„Du hast sie doch zerbrochen, Lancer“, erklärte Berserker, als schien er verwundert über Lancers Aussage. Und irgendwie konnte ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Lancer das getan hatte und wusste wer Schuld an den verirrten Pfeilen hatte. Es war wohl am besten, wenn ich Archer darum bat Lancer in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wer wusste schon, was der Japaner dem Griechen sonst antat.

„Ich könnte sie Archer bringen. Du musst dir da keine Mühe machen“, begann ich langsam, erntete aber böse Blicke von Lancer. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er absolut dagegen war. Auch Berserker schien das zu bemerken, weswegen er vorsichtig die Pfeile nahm und sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Ich werde sie ihm bringen. Lancer, du wolltest noch mit Master reden.“

Fragend sah ich zu Lancer, der allerdings nur einen Stuhl zur Seite zog und mir damit deutlich machte, dass ich mich setzen sollte. Ich kam diesem stummen Befehl nach und setzte mich, wobei ich Berserker fast schon hilflos nachsah. So wirklich wollte ich gerade nicht alleine sein mit Lancer. Er konnte einen schon Angst machen.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht was Rulers Plan sein könnte?“

Diese Frage kam nun doch überraschend und war das letzte, was ich von Lancer erwartet hatte. Ich schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. So wirklich Gedanken hatte ich mir noch keine gemacht. Bisher lag meine Priorität eher darauf zu erfahren, was Hatschepsut wusste.

„Wir sollten uns mit Ruler in Verbindung setzen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so unparteiisch sein wird, wie er sagt. Du bist immerhin die Erfüllung seines Wunsches. Außerdem ist es immer vom Vorteil, wenn man Ruler auf seiner Seite hat.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und war wirklich überrascht über den Vorschlag von Lancer. Vor allem nachdem er schon verkündet hatte, dass er Ruler nicht über dem Weg traute.

„Du traust Ruler auf einmal?“

„Nein, aber ich halte es für den cleversten und sichersten Weg. Ruler wird dich beschützen wollen, weil er irgendetwas mit dir planen könnte. Noch dazu hat er den letzten Krieg gewonnen und wahrscheinlich mächtige Verbündete. Du solltest alle Mittel nehmen, die dir in diesem Krieg zur Verfügung stehen, besonders wenn du im Nachteil bist.“

Ich seufzte leise. Es war natürlich logisch sich mit dem Ruler gut zu stellen. Mit Hatschepsut hätte das wahrscheinlich auch geklappt. Aber mit Shirou... nicht nachdem ich dank Apocrypha wusste wozu er in der Lage war.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich im Nachteil bin?“

„Das fragst du noch? Du bist ein Magier der ersten Generation, kannst deine Fähigkeiten kaum benutzen und hast nicht genug Mana um alle deine Servants effektiv nutzen zu können. Du kannst damit unsere Noble Phantasms nicht zum Einsatz bringen. Doch noch schlimmer ist nur, dass du dumme Entscheidungen triffst, die dich dein Leben kosten können. Mit Rulers Mitteln müsstest du dich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen.“

Ich schwieg und sah Lancer an. Dabei fragte ich mich, was ihn geritten hatte. Er hatte Ruler doch auch nicht vertraut und doch schien es ihm der einzige Weg zu sein. Doch es war ein Weg den ich einfach nicht gehen konnte und wollte.

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte, Lancer. Uns nur deswegen Shirou anzuschließen halte ich für verwerflich. Dafür wissen wir zu wenig.“

Ein Brummen von Lancer. Sein Stuhl schabbte über den Boden. Seine flache Hand hatte geräuschvoll der Tischplatte ein High Five gegeben.

„Irgendwann bricht dir das dein Genick, Master. Irgendwann verraten dich jene, die dir unterstellt sind, weil du nicht fähig bist kluge Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

Er gab mir nicht die Zeit etwas zu erwidern, sondern verließ die Küche. Es war wohl besser so, denn am Ende hätten wir uns nur wieder in die Wolle bekommen.

 

Ich starrte auf das Handy, welches mir Cassy gegeben hatte, nachdem wir Assassins Mobiltelefon losgeworden waren. In meiner linken Hand hielt ich die Visitenkarte von Shirou. Sollte ich ihn anrufen? Hatte Lancer vielleicht Recht? Immerhin in Apocrypha waren seine Motive edel gewesen. Ich hatte Shirou auch nie wirklich als böse wahr genommen. Im Gegenteil, ich hatte ihn und Semiramis irgendwie gemocht. Doch gerade hatte ich einfach nur Angst. Angst davor, was er tun konnte. Angst davor was meine Rolle in seinem Plan war. Vielleicht... hatte ich aber auch keine Rolle. Es war ein spontaner Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf geschossen war.

Vielleicht... war ich einfach nur ein Testlauf? Um zu sehen wie der Gral funktionierte und in diesem Krieg seinen wirklichen Wunsch zu äußern. Es hätte zumindest zu Shirou gepasst und würde auch zu seinen Worten passen, dass er sich freute, dass ich so weit gekommen war. Sicher hätte es ihn gewurmt, wenn jemand durch seinen Wunsch nicht nur aus der eigenen Welt entführt worden, sondern auch gestorben wäre.

Ich wandte die Karte in meiner Hand und dachte nach. Es hätte Sinn gemacht sich jemanden anzuschließen, der diesen Krieg schon einmal gewonnen hatte und noch dazu gerade der Ruler war. Doch diese Unwissenheit, was er plante hinderte mich daran. Ich musste mehr erfahren und das schnellstens. Und der Schlüssel dafür lag wahrscheinlich in Hatschepsuts Schmuck. Es machte mich wahnsinnig zu wissen, wie nahe ich dran war und doch schienen die wichtigen Antworten so weit weg zu sein. Bisher konnte ich nur vermuten, dass Shirou Hilfe hatte. Doch es war fragwürdig, wie er so leicht kalkulieren konnte, in diesem Krieg wieder aktiv werden zu können.

Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben. Irgendeine, die mir nur noch nicht klar sichtbar war. Vielleicht hatte er mehr Hilfe als ich bisher erwartete. Sanada war wahrscheinlich nur eine. Zumindest deutete alles darauf hin. Irgendwie. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und hätte das alles am liebsten hingeworfen. Doch was sollte dann aus den Servants werden? Wer wäre freundlich genug und was würde dann aus mir werden?

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Wäre es nicht Verrat an den Servants, die mir soviel Vertrauen entgegen brachten und mich gewählt hatten?

Ich zog mir die Decke tief ins Gesicht und spürte, wie Tränen meine Wange hinab rannen. Gedanken strömten auf mich ein. Gedanken wie, dass ich allein war. Seltsam wenn man bedachte, dass ich vier Servants um mich herum hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl alleine zu sein. Und gleichzeitig war da dieses Gefühl von Angst. Angst dass ich wirklich nur dumme Entscheidungen traf, dass diese Entscheidungen meine Servants töten würden. Vielleicht sogar mich. Doch das war nicht so wichtig. Ich war nur ein Fremdkörper in dieser Welt da zu sterben und zu verschwinden schien mir absolut logisch zu sein.

Die Matratze sank neben mir ein. Ich spürte wie sich ein Arm um mich legte und ich an die Person neben mir gezogen wurde. Ich sah nicht wer es war, doch es fühlte sich just in diesem Moment gut an. Zu wissen, dass da jemand an meiner Seite war und diese Illusion von Einsamkeit verpuffte. Irgendjemand war hier und hielt mich einfach, ungeachtet dessen, dass meine Tränen liefen. Diese Person sagte nichts. Sie war einfach nur... da.

 

Sie hatte mir das kleine Noble Phantasm in Form einer dieser Minisphinxen entgegen gehalten. Sein Körper war nachtblau und schien schimmernde Sterne auf sich verewigt zu haben. Wie ein junges Löwenbaby hing es da in Cassys Händen. Einen farblichen Unterschied gab es aber. Ein türkisfarbener Skarabäus hing in seiner käfrigen Form an seinem Hals. Mir war sofort klar, dass es sich hierbei wohl um die Insignie des roten Lancers handeln musste.

„Er hat zu seinem Wort gestanden und uns dieses kleine Noble Phantasm geschickt. Wir sollten dem Pharao schnell sein Care Paket schicken, nicht dass er den kleinen dazu benutzt, herauszufinden, wo wir sind.“

Ich nickte und nahm dem kleinen Noble Phantasm, welches wohl eine Sphinx darstellen sollte, den Skarabäus ab. Dabei berührte ich sein Fell, welches ungeahnt weich und warm schien. Dabei hatte ich mir eher etwas glattes vorgestellt. Aber nicht so etwas samtenes.

„Nawww er fühlt sich so flauschig an. Und niedlich ist er auch noch.“

„Und er beißt...“, murrte Lancer, an dessen Hand ich so etwas wie eine Bissspur sah. Irgendwie konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie Lancer das kleine Ding etwas zu unsanft angefasst hatte und es sich einfach nur wehren wollte.

„Hast du Lancer gebissen? Nawwww, das glaube ich nicht. Du bist doch so lieb und zahm“, erklärte ich, während ich das Tierchen sanft unter dem Hals kraulte. So wie es Skipper für gewöhnlich tat, reckte es seinen Hals und gab einen Laut von sich, der nach einem Bellen klang. Gefolgt von einem genüßlichen Schnurren.

„Purrrrrrr!“

Ich kicherte und nahm Cassy komplett das kleine Tierchen ab. Zusammen mit ihm auf meinem Arm, ging ich in Richtung der kleinen Kochnische. Ich hatte anhand der Zutaten eine kleine Ahnung davon bekommen, was ich für den roten Lancer bereiten konnte. Yakitori-Spieße. Zusammen mit Reis und gebratenen Gemüse, war das ganz lecker.

„Sag mal, mag dein Herrchen Fleisch? Wenn nicht müsste ich nun umplanen.“

„Wuff!“

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es recht nehmen sollte. Doch wahrscheinlich bedeutete „wuff“ Ja. Und selbst wenn nicht, Ramses konnte mir das nicht zum Vorwurf machen.

Ich bückte mich zu Boden und setzte dort das kleine Noble Phantasm ab, das mir sofort aufgeregt an den Beinen entlang wuselte. Ich öffnete die Kühlschranktür doch da war... nichts. Mein bereits mariniertes Fleisch war weg. Verschwunden.

„Suchst du das, Erenya?“

Ich lugte vorbei an der Kühlschranktür und konnte sehen, wie Archer ein wirklich süßes und niedlich gemachtes Bento hoch hielt. Es war nicht ganz das was ich suchte, aber ich ahnte bereits, was Archer getan hatte. Dieser ging auf die Knie und band dem kleinen Noble Phantasm das Bento um. Es knurrte kurz, ließ sich aber von Archer beruhigen, der es sanft streichelt.

„Ja ja, ich verstehe, abgesehen von Erenya und deinem Herrchen wirst du nicht gerne berührt. Dennoch, dass muss sein, wie kann ich dir sonst Erenyas Bento festmachen. Dein Herrchen will sicher schnellstmöglich diesen Hochgenuß bei sich haben.“

„Wuff!“

Erneut antwortete das Noble Phantasm mit seiner goldigen Stimme. Es hielt still, während Archer das Bento mit einem letzten Knoten versurrte.

„Nun dann, geh zu Caster, sie wird dich zurückbringen. Sei ein braves Noble Phantasm.“

Ich hob die Augenbraue und sah dem Noble Phantasm nach, dass freudig bellend, wenn auch etwas schleppend in die Richtung lief, aus der wir gekommen waren.

„Ich dachte ich sollte das Bento machen“, erklärte ich, nachdem ich mir sicher war, dass das Noble Phantasm außer Hörweite war.

„Als ob er den Unterschied merken wird. Außerdem hat es mit einigen Ausnahmen niemand verdient von dir bekocht zu werden.“

Ich seufzte leise und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schade eigentlich, denn ich hatte mich schon gefreut kochen zu können. Doch wahrscheinlich war es gut so, denn auf diese Weise konnten wir das Ritual schneller durchführen.

 

Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und lediglich das Licht der weißen Kerzen erhellte den Raum noch ein wenig. In der Mitte hatte Cassy einen magischen Kreis gezeichnet, der einem Pentagram ähnlich sah, aber eine Zacke weniger hatte. Mittig im Pentagram stand die silberne Schüssel aus welcher der Rauch von brennenden Lorbeerkraut strömte. Es glühte noch, weil es frisch angezündet worden war. Die Rauchschwaden hingegen leuchteten in einer Farbe die nicht graubläulich war, sondern orange. Wie der Schimmer der Kerzen.

Links von der Schüssel lagen die Armreifen von Hatschepsut und rechts der Skarabäus, den der rote Lancer uns zukommen lassen hatte. Cassy hockte vor der Schüssel, mit geschlossenen Augen, wobei ihre linke Hand über dieser war. Außer dem leisen Brennen der Kerzen hörten wir nichts.

Es verging einige Zeit, ehe etwas im Rauch zu sehen war. Die Schwaden wirbelten herum und schienen Platz für das Kerzenlicht zu machen. Im Schimmer sahen wir schließlich ein Bild. Eine Erinnerung. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich erkannte wen wir hier sahen doch es waren eindeutig Sanada und Hatschepsut. Sie standen einander gegenüber, doch Berserker war nirgends zu sehen. Es schien fast so, als hätten sie einen kurzen Waffenstillstand.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du dir davon erhoffst einen Ruler töten zu wollen. In der Regel ist es besser Ruler auf seiner Seite zu haben.“

Ein leises Lachen war von Sanada zu hören. Ein Lachen, dass mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie schien fast wie von Sinnen und doch war sie nicht verrückt.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass dies unsere Pläne sind... uns mit dir zu verbünden... Es tut mir leid, aber du stehst uns im Weg.“

„Uns?“

Hatschepsut schien einen kurzen Moment zu zögern doch ihr Blick wurde ernster. Fast so, als hätte sie mit Sanadas Worten allein etwas verstanden.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr das zu einem Nachspiel des letzten Krieges macht. Solange mein Leben euren Plänen im Weg steht, werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun euch aufzuhalten.“

Es war wie eine Kriegserklärung. Eine die Sanada vollkommen kalt zu lassen. Sie hob einfach nur lässig die Hand auf der drei Befehlszauber leuchteten.

„Berserker, mit einem Befehlszauber befehle ich dir Ruler Hatschepsut bis aufs Blut zu bekämpfen und aus diesem Krieg zu beseitigen!“

Kaum dass der Befehl gesprochen wurde, hörte man einen Schmerz erfüllten Schrei von Berserker, der neben Sanada erschien und ohne zu zögern auf Ruler losstürzte.

Das Bild verschwamm doch kurz darauf erschien ein weiteres. Eine weitere Szene. Dieses mal waren Hatschepsut und der schwarze Assassin zu sehen. Er schien angeschlagen zu sein und selbst Hatschepsut hielt ihre linke Schulter, die verletzt schien.

„Das der rote Assassin wurde schwer verletzt, aber sie erholt sich bereits. Sanada ist gefährlich und ich will wissen, wieso genau. Schwarzer Assassin ich habe eine Bitte. Finde mehr über Sanada und ihre Familie heraus. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihre Familie irgendwie am letzten Krieg beteiligt war. Ich will alles darüber wissen und du bist der einzige dem ich im Moment wohl vertrauen kann. Irgendetwas stimmt in diesem Krieg nicht.“

Assassin verschränkte die Arme, nickte aber. Eine Bitte von Ruler glich häufig eher einem Befehl. Und jeder Servant würde so eine Bitte erfüllen. Das Bild aber verschwamm und es tauchte kein weiteres auf. Vermutlich hatte Hatschepsut also nie erfahren, was es mit Sanada auf sich hatte. Wir wussten also genauso viel wie vorher. Und doch...

Mein Blick wandte sich zu Berserker. Er hatte seinen Blick abgewandt. Die Schamesröte war auf seinen Wangen deutlich zu sehen. Er war empfindlich was dieses Thema anging und irgendwie bereute ich es, dass wir ihn zu diesem Ritual mitgenommen hatten.

„Und was machen wir nun? Der einzige, der mehr weiß ist wohl der schwarze Assassin.“

Lancers Stimme verriet deutlich, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Und da waren wir mal einer Meinung. Auch mir gefiel die Tatsache nicht, dass einer der Verbündeten, die wir nicht mehr als Verbündete haben wollten, nun wohl die einzige Möglichkeit war mehr zu erfahren. Was das anging, hatten wir wohl die schlechtesten Karten in diesem Krieg. Einem Krieg in dem Informationen wirklich das Wichtigste sein konnten.

„Der schwarze Assassin ist doch nicht der einzige... was ist mit... dem roten? Wir könnten sie bitten uns zu helfen.“

„Warum sollte sie das tun, Master? Außerdem du bist tot. Willst du die Liste der Wissenden noch mehr verlängern?“

Ja, Lancer war wütend, aber ich sah, dass uns die Felle davon schwammen. Wir hatten zwar nun unsere Ruhe, aber keine Verbündeten und damit auch keine Chance zu gewinnen. Noch dazu hatten wir Shirou im Nacken. Shirou, von dem wir nicht wussten, was er plante. Und dieses Ritual hatte uns nicht weiter gebracht. Alles was wir dadurch bekommen hatten, war die Gewissheit, dass der Krieg von vor 60 Jahren ein Comeback feierte.

 


	30. Kapitel 29: Erschöpfende Magie

Ohne Cassy hatten wir den Keller und damit auch den Raum des Rituals verlassen. Dicht an meiner Seite lief Berserker, wie ein Bodyguard, der seinen Job wirklich ernst nahm. Irgendwie gab es mir das Gefühl von Enge, vor allem hier in diesen so schon beengten Gemäuern.

Da Cassy aber mit Berserker gesprochen hatte, bevor wir gegangen waren, konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass es ein Befehl von Cassy war. Und Berserker hatte ja von mir den Auftrag bekommen, auf Cassy zu hören. Dass er nun also nicht von meiner Seite wich, konnte nur bedeuten, dass es mit dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Cassy zu tun hatte.

„Wirklich mehr wissen wir ja nicht“, murrte Lancer und schien nicht zufrieden mit dem zu sein, was wir erfahren hatten.

„Wir haben nun aber Gewissheit, dass unsere Theorien wohl wahr sind. Hatschepsut hat mehr geahnt und dass sie diesen Krieg als eine Fortsetzung des letzten sah, sollte uns zu denken geben.“

Lancer sah mich ernst an. Ich wusste was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Irgendwie.

„Dann solltest du auch vorsichtiger sein, Master. Und vor allem solltest du dich mehr auf die Waffen verlassen, die dir das Schicksal in die Hand gegeben hat.“

Ich murrte leise, denn genau das was ich geahnt hatte, hatte sich nun bestätigt. In manchen Momenten hätte sich Lancer solche Bemerkungen wirklich schenken können. Er ließ es klingen, als verließe ich mich gar nicht auf meine Servants. Dabei benutzte ich diese „Waffen“ viel mehr als mir lieb war. Schon allein dieser Gedanke gab mir ein Gefühl von Schwäche, ließ mich in meinen Schritten schwanken.

Ich spürte deutlich eine starke Hand die mir Halt gab und mich auf der Spur hielt. Wie kam es, dass ich mich auf einmal so schwach fühlte?

„Erenya! Was ist los?“ Ich hörte Panik in Archers Stimme, der Griff von Berserker, der die ganze Zeit neben mir gelaufen war, wurde fester an meiner Schulter, aber nicht so fest, dass es weh tat. Er stützte mich einfach, so als wüsste er, dass dieser Schwächeanfall kommen würde.

„Du solltest dir darum keine Sorgen machen, koch Master was ordentliches, Archer“, hörte ich Lancer grummeln. Ich sah zu diesem auf, konnte aber nur noch sehen, wie er seine Erscheinung aufzulösen schien. Doch es fühlte sich zu erleichternd an. Ich wusste, dass er, damit ich Mana sparen konnte, darauf verzichtete sichtbar zu sein.

„HEY! Lancer, was soll das? Was ist mit Erenya?“

Lancer antwortete nicht mehr, stattdessen spürte ich, wie Berserker mich auf seine Arme hob. Ich war aber zu schwach um mich dagegen zu wehren, auch wenn ich es hasste den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

„Berserker! Was ist mit Erenya?“

Da Lancer ihm nicht geantwortet hatte, erhoffte er die Antwort von Berserker zu erhalten, der zumindest vom Charakter her offener oder viel eher freundlicher als Lancer.

„Caster guckt ob sie uns einen Vorteil verschaffen kann. Ich bringe Master ins Bett. Sie muss viel ruhen. Machst du ihr bitte was zu essen, Archer?“

Ich konnte sehen, dass Archer entsetzt war. Vielleicht weil man ihm zum zweiten Mal den Befehl zum kochen gab. Oder weil jeder außer ihm zu wissen schien, was gerade passierte.

„Cassandra macht was? Weiß sie, wie gefährlich das für Erenya ist? Berserker, wir müssen zurück und sie aufha-“

„Hör auf zu lamentieren und mach dich nützlich, Archer. Caster macht sich nützlich, also tu du das auch.“

Lancers Stimme ertönte, was deutlich verriet, dass er nicht weg war. Geisterhaft. Anders als Berserker und Archer, die ich beide noch sehen konnte.

„Master, ich bringe dich ins Bett. Du solltest viel schlafen um deine Kraft zu sparen. Caster tut es leid, dass sie dir soviel zumutet.“

Berserkers Worte klangen sanft, fast schon so als wollte er sich entschuldigen, dass er Caster nicht aufgehalten hatte. Seine Bewegungen hatten etwas wiegendes, so als wollte er mich beruhigen und dabei hatte ich gar nicht das Gefühl, dass ich beunruhigt sein musste. Für den Moment war ich einfach zu müde. Ich schmiegte mich an Berserker, genoss seine Wärme und das Gefühl der Sicherheit. In Verbindung mit Berserkers Geruch von Erde und Wald hatte es etwas entspannendes. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da spürte ich die weiche Matratze unter mir. Die Wärme Berserkers schwand kurz, die Decke raschelte dumpfe und plötzlich war da wieder Wärme, aber nicht die von Berserker. Fast schon panisch griff ich mit einer Hand unter der Decke hervor in die Richtung, in der ich Berserker vermutete. Ich spürte noch etwas Stoff an meinen Fingern und griff schneller zu. Ein Ziehen, ein Widerstand.

„Master?“ Berserkers tiefe Stimme.

„Bleib bitte hier, bis ich eingeschlafen bin und danach... besorg mir bitte Stift und Papier. Ich werde wohl längere Zeit im Bett verbringen.“

Ich öffnete kurz die Augen und konnte Berserkers verwunderten Blick sehen. Es war schon überraschend, dass dieser Mann, der aussah als könnte er mir das Genick brechen, so ein sanftmütiges Lämmchen war.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Berserker sich neben mich nieder lies und seine Hand auf meinen Kopf legte und mir durchs Haar strich. Seine Berührung war so sanft, so vorsichtig. Fast als glaubte er, dass ich zerbrechen würde, wenn er auch nur einmal zu grob wurde.

„Wie du wünschst, Master. Ich werde sehen, was ich im Haupthaus finde. Ruh dich aus. Archer wird dir später was zu essen bringen.“

„Archers Essen ist wirklich gut. Ich freu mich drauf“, murmelte ich und rutschte näher an Berserker heran, bevor ich die Augen schloss. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich einschlief und nichts mehr von dem wahrnahm, was um mich herum passierte.

 

_Es war Nacht geworden und von ihrem Zimmer aus sah sie gen Himmel. Die Sterne leuchteten, und obwohl ihr Licht so hoffnungsvoll war, konnte sie in ihnen das Unheil sehen, welches die Menschen um sie herum erwartete. Selbst wenn sie es nicht sehen wollte, sie hatte keine andere Wahl als es zu sehen._

_Ein Seufzen kam über ihre blassen Lippen, die noch von der letzten Vision zeugten. Es war Kräftezehrend, schmerzhaft und hin und wieder konnte sie spüren, wie ihr Geist an die Grenzen des Wahnsinns geriet. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die Gefühle abzuschütteln, die sich aufgrund ihrer letzten Vision angesammelt hatten. Ein Fehler, denn erneut überkam sie das Gefühl. Eine weitere Vision. So kurz nacheinander? Innerlich flehte sie die Götter an Erbarmen zu haben, keine weitere Vision über sie zu schicken, doch gleichzeitig machte sie sich für das bereit was kommen würde. Ein tiefer Atemzug und plötzlich brannte die Welt um sie herum. Ihr Blick schweifte umher, während sie die Schreie verzweifelter Menschen hörte. Sie wusste sofort, dass sie nicht in Troja war. Hinter der Flammenwand erstreckten sich Gebäude, die fernab all jenem lagen, was sie aus ihrer Zeit kannte. Ein Blick gen Himmel zeigte ihr einen blutroten Ring, aus dem sich eine zähe Flüssigkeit über diesen Ort ergoss. Sie sah zu Boden, erkannte dass sie bis zu den Knöcheln in der Flüssigkeit stand. Rauchwölkchen stiegen empor. Vor ihr lag eine brennende Leiche. Der Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch war eindeutig. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und watete langsam durch das Meer aus Leichen und unbekannter Flüssigkeit. Überall brannten Bäume, Gebäude waren eingestürzt, Menschen liefen um ihr Leben und versuchten der Flüssigkeit auszuweichen. Cassandra verstand auch warum. Sie hatte es gesehen, wie ein Kind in die Flüssigkeit gekommen und zusammengebrochen war. Sie konnte daher nur vermuten, dass die Flüssigkeit ihr die Muskeln und Haut von den Knochen gefressen hatte. Ein kleines Kind... ein Wesen das sein Leben noch vor sich hatte, verwirkte vor ihren Augen sein Leben, während die Erwachsenen wegliefen._

_Cassandra verstand nicht, was hier passiert war. Sie watete aus der Flüssigkeit einen Weg entlang, der wie ein Trampelpfad eben wirkte, aber mit irgendeinem schwarzen Material überzogen war. Sie lief weiter und erkannte plötzlich, inmitten der panischen Menschenmassen eine Silhouette, die ganz ruhig zwischen ihnen verweilte, mit dem Blick gen Himmel. Und irgendetwas in Cassandra sagte ihr, dass diese Person zufrieden lächelte._

 

Ich öffnete die Augen und flehte mein Herz an, langsamer zu schlagen. Die Erinnerung an diese Vision, die Cassy einst hatte, sank tiefer in mein Bewusstsein ein. Ich hatte durch ihre Augen ein Ereignis gesehen, dass wohl noch während diesem Gralskrieg stattfinden würde, was einfach unglaublich war. Immerhin gab es die Gralskriege zu Cassys Zeiten noch nicht. Ob sie sich daran erinnerte? Sollte ich mit ihr darüber reden? Ich hob die Hand und wischte mir den Schlafdreck aus den Augen. Ein Blick zu meiner Linken auf das Nachttischen zeigte, dass Berserker mir wirklich Schreibzeug besorgt hatte. Und auf dem Tisch am Fenster stand ein Teller, über dem eine durchsichtige Haube war. Ich konnte dadurch die Reisbällchen sehr gut erkennen. Gott sei dank, denn mein Magen knurrte. Ich kramte mich aus der Decke hervor und erhob mich aus dem Bett. Als ich aufstand, spürte ich, dass ein leichter Schwindel mich überkam. Was auch immer Cassy tat, es zerrte selbst jetzt noch an meinen Kräften. Langsam ging ich zu dem Tisch und erkannte neben dem abgedeckten Teller eine Dose Energydrink, von der ich eher vermutete, dass sie von Lancer kam. Archer hätte sicher einen frischgepressten Saft bevorzugt.

Ich griff ohne zu zögern nach dem Energydrink, öffnete die Dose und nahm die ersten Schlucke, wobei ich angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Gummibärchensaft... er hätte wenigstens einen mit besserem Geschmack besorgen können. Nichtsdestotrotz trank ich die Dose leer, bevor ich mich an den Tisch setzte und die Abdeckung abnahm. Ich nahm einen Reisball und biss hinein. Gurke, Frischkäse und Paprika. Das war echt lecker. Ich genoss den ersten, und war gespannt, was Archer noch bereitet hatte. Irgendwie mutete ich ihm nicht zu, dass er bei sechs Reisbällchen nur eine Füllung benutzte. Noch dazu hatte er einen in Sesam gewälzt.

Ich wollte gerade den nächsten Bissen nehmen, als mir auffiel, wie absurd das ganze doch war. Ich war in einer nicht realen Welt. Zumindest für mich nicht real. Noch dazu war ich als Master hier hineingezogen worden. Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich an die Befehlszauber, die immer noch auf meiner Brust prankten. Ich hatte jedoch bisher vermieden sie erneut anzusehen. Nach der Übertragung von Berserkers Befehlszauber mussten dort immerhin sieben an der Zahl sein. Drei von Cassy, zwei von Lancer, zwei von Berserker. Für Archer die fehlten und dennoch war er in der Welt verblieben, weil er einen Befehlszauber von Lancer besaß. Eine Entscheidung die vielleicht mutig war, wenn man bedachte wer Archer in einem früheren Leben gewesen war. Und dennoch bisher hatte er mich nicht enttäuscht. Im Gegenteil, er bemühte sich darum, dass es mir gut ging und das obwohl ich sie ein ums andere Mal in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Wäre ich nur eine mächtigere Magierin, dann wäre ich für meine Partner wesentlich verlässlicher gewesen. So musste ich aber alle möglichen Tricks nutzen, die mir einfielen, um zu gewinnen. Denn, wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte Lancer Recht. Ich hatte zwar eine Übermacht an Servants an meiner Seite, aber keine Verbündeten Magier. Von Waver wollte ich nicht verlangen, dass er seine Fraktion verriet. Und zu Assassins Master zurückkehren, wollte ich auch nicht. Mir blieb eigentlich nur noch der Kontakt zu Shirou Tokisada Amakusa, oder besser gesagt, zu dem Ruler des aktuellen Krieges. Schließlich war ich aufgrund seines Wunsches hier her gekommen. So hatte er es zumindest behauptet. Sanada hatte irgendetwas mit dem letzten Krieg zu tun. Die Frage war nur was?

Ich lehnte mich in den Stuhl zurück und dachte weiter darüber nach, während ich in den Reisball biss. Noch dazu wurde mir gerade eine Gefahr bewusst, die ich unterschätzt hatte. An die ich nicht gedacht hatte, als ich Archer retten wollte, oder Cassy oder Berserker. Drei meiner Servants gehörten zur schwarzen Fraktion. Caster, Assassin, Rider und Saber waren bei ihren Mastern. Abgesehen von Cassy fehlte niemand in der roten Fraktion. Das bedeutete, würde ich sterben, wäre die schwarze Fraktion im Nachteil.

Sollte ich vielleicht doch wieder unter die Lebenden gehen und Kontakt zu Riders Master und Assassins Master aufnehmen? Oder doch den Master des schwarzen Sabers suchen? Wäre vielleicht Casters Master gewillt mit mir zu kooperieren?

Ich seufzte und griff zum nächsten Reisball, während ich mich erhob und zum Nachtschränkchen ging um mir den Blick und Stift zu holen. Wissen war Macht in diesem Krieg. Und mit meinem fingierten Ableben hatte ich eigentlich einen guten Grundstein gelegt Wissen zu sammeln. Fast. Leider hatte mein Ableben dazu geführt, dass ich in den Stillstand geraten war. Der einzige, der mir damit Informationen liefern konnte, einfach weil er wusste das ich lebte, war Waver... und Shirou.

Wenn ich nur eine mächtigere Magierin wäre... Wieder war da dieser Gedanke. Ich konnte wirklich gar nichts. Gerade deswegen würde ich verbündete brauchen. Aber gerade bei meiner Fraktion brauchte ich sie mir nicht zu erhoffen. Ebenso wenig bei der roten Fraktion. Selbst wenn Ozymandias der festen Überzeugung war, dass ich in diesem Leben seine Frau sein würde, ich traute ihm nicht weiter als ich ihn werfen konnte. Das war also auch keine Option, allein schon wegen Harway.

Ich kritzelte etwas auf meinem Block.

_Unbeteiligte Hilfe_

Es war ein Gedanke der vielleicht Früchte tragen würde. Da wir uns in Fuyuki befanden, kannte ich mindestens zwei Magierfamilien, bei denen man um Hilfe bitten konnte. Die Matous und die Tohsakas. Wobei ich die Tohsakas für plausibler hielt, auch wenn ich eingestehen musste, dass Tokiomi mir sicher nicht ohne einen Preis helfen würde. Einen Befehlszauber und damit einen Servant... oder vielleicht den Gral selbst.

Oder vielleicht war auch Kirei Kotomine eine Idee. Wobei würde er in Fuyuki sein? Er wurde ja nur hier her geschickt in Fate/Zero, weil er vom Gral zum Master bestimmt worden war. Fraglich also, ob er da war. Genauso Kiritsugu. Wobei ich als Einzelperson sicher nicht rettungswürdig genug war. Wenn er nicht in den Krieg hineingezogen wurde, würde er bei den Einzberns sein. Was ich ihm gönnte. Familienglück. Nur was würde dann aus Shirou und Rin werden? Der adoptierte Emiya Shirou. Würde es damit in dieser Timeline keinen Grummelarcher geben?

Ich seufzte leise und dachte nach, was noch für Möglichkeiten bestanden. Viel gab es nicht. Und dennoch führte mich jeder Gedanke zu Ruler. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lancer recht und es war besser mich mit diesem gut zu stellen. Amakusa hatte sicher nicht vor mich so schnell zu verlieren, nachdem ich die Erfüllung seines Wunsches war. Dennoch würde er es sneaky anstellen. Als Ruler musste er schließlich neutral bleiben. Er war jedoch an keine Regel gebunden dies zu tun. Es würde lediglich den Zorn der benachteiligten auf ihn ziehen. Konnte ich so fies sein ihm das zuzumuten nur um einen Vorteil zu erlangen? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal ob es der Shirou aus Apocrypha war. Was wenn es ein Shirou war, der nicht vor hatte den Menschen die Sterblichkeit zu nehmen? Dann tat ich ihm vielleicht Unrecht. Wenn es Apocrypha Shirou war, hätte er im letzten Krieg seinen Wunsch doch anders formuliert. Und dennoch, ein leises Stimmchen mahnte mich zur Vorsicht. Etwas an diesem Krieg stimmte nicht.

 

Stunden später war ich erneut aufgewacht. Nachdem die Müdigkeit mich wieder übermannt hatte, war ich zurück ins Bett geschlüpft und hatte noch ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Es musste mitten in der Nacht gewesen sein, als das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür mich weckte. Ich hörte Schritte, nicht so schwer wie die von Berserker auch nicht so forsch wie Lancers. Sie waren leicht, sanft, fast vollständig geräuschlos.

„Erenya?“ Ich spürte, dass Archer mir näher gekommen war. Dank seiner Stumme, konnte ich ausschließen, dass es sich um Cassy handelte.

„Bist du wach?“

Um Archer zu antworten, wandte ich mich ihm zu. Er stand neben meinem Bett und sah auf mich hinab. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass er das Zimmer erst betreten hatte, hätte ich es gruselig gefunden und mich beobachtet gefühlt. Mit Sicherheit hätte Berserker das aber nicht zugelassen.

„Bin wach. Was ist los, Archer?“, fragte ich leise, sehnte mich aber insgeheim nach mehr Schlaf.

„Cassandra ist zurück. Sie sagte wir sollen dich wecken, damit sie mitteilen kann, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Ich hab dir außerdem eine heiße Schokolade und einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack gemacht. Du solltest noch etwas essen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“

Er strich mir sanft über die Wange.

„Ich weiß, du bist müde, aber Cassandra hat vielleicht etwas Wichtiges erfahren. Danach kannst du ruhig weiter schlafen“, erklärte er tröstend. Ich setzte mich auf und seufzte leise. Große Lust hatte ich wirklich nicht. Aber Informationen waren die einzige Möglichkeit wie wir vielleicht etwas zu unseren Gunsten herausfinden konnten. Noch dazu hatte Cassy sich die Mühe gemacht und ich wollte diese Mühe auch wertschätzen.

Archer wartete, bis ich mich erhoben hatte und lief an meiner Seite in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, in dem meine Servants und ich uns immer für Teambesprechungen sammelten. Ich konnte auch klar und deutlich erkennen, dass Cassy wirklich wieder da war. Sofort als sie mich sah, erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und machte ihn für mich frei.

„Erzähl was du erfahren hast, Caster“, fing Lancer an, noch bevor ich mich gesetzt hatte. Er schien es nun leid sein zu warten und es konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen.

„Zu meiner Verärgerung, habe ich keine Antworten gefunden, die unsere Fragen beseitigen könnten. Keine der Visionen thematisierte Shirou Tokisada Amakusa direkt. Ebenso habe ich nichts von Sanada gesehen. Es tut mir leid, meine Fähigkeiten konnten uns nicht weiter helfen.“

Ich konnte Cassy deutlich ansehen, dass es ihr nicht passte, dass sie wirklich gar nichts gefunden hatte. Doch da sie nichts genaueres darüber sagte, wollte ich auch nicht darüber urteilen.

„Dann müssen wir wohl endlich handeln. Es steht außer Frage das Master sich mit anderen Mastern zusammentut. Sie gilt als tot. Das heißt selbst wir müssen vorsichtig sein, damit man uns nicht erwischt bei der Informationsbeschaffung.“

Lancer hatte auf den Punkt gebracht, was ich bereits vor dem Schlafen gehen notiert hatte. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und holte tief Luft.

„Dazu müsstet ihr euer Aussehen ändern, damit das gut geht. Ein Assassine wäre wahrscheinlich besser geeignet. Oder ein Ninja, oder jemand der weiß wie das geht. Wenn ich mir unsere Truppe aber ansehe, passt keiner so wirklich ins Profil. Cassy kann nur Leute beobachten, deren Präsenz ihr bekannt ist. Das würde sie höchstens qualifizieren den roten Lancer zu beobachten.“

„Der ist übrigens sehr zufrieden mit den Kochkünsten seiner zukünftigen Frau“, erklärte Cassy und grinste Archer an, der schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Den Seitenhieb seiner Schwester hatte er deutlich verstanden und damit war er nicht allein.

„Dann soll Archer das übernehmen. Seine Augen sehen mehr als unsere“, setzte Lancer nach. Ich fragte mich, ob er das nur sagte, um Archer loszuwerden. Ich hoffte es aber nicht.

„Genauso wie der rote Archer. Was uns wieder zum Thema Tarnung bringt. Wir können gerne alle da draußen herumlaufen, müssen uns aber entsprechend tarnen. Aber es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit wie wir Informationen bekommen könnten.“

Lancer horchte auf und übersandte mir einen Gedanken, den er vermutlich nicht laut aussprechen wollte, weil er fürchtete, erneut Gegenwind zu bekommen.

'Was ist es dieses Mal für eine dumme Schnapsidee?'

Ich seufzte innerlich und machte mich bereit für das was die anderen mir sagen würden.

„Warum fragen wir nicht mächtigere Magier, ob sie uns helfen? Meines Wissens nach leben hier in Fuyuki die Magierfamilien der Tohsakas und die Matous. Ich denke, wenn wir den Tohsakas eine passende Belohnung bieten, könnten sie gewillt sein uns zu helfen. Vielleicht haben sie auch Informationen über etwaige Teilnehmer. Wenn wir den ein oder anderen Namen fallen lassen, könnte sie das ebenfalls motivieren ein paar Hilfestellungen zu geben.“

„Die Papadopulus' und die Tohsakas sind seit einigen Jahrhunderten gut miteinander befreundet. Wenn man sie an die alten Versprechen erinnert, braucht es vielleicht nicht einmal eine Bezahlung. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich glaube das aktuelle Oberhaupt sollte Tokiomi Tohsaka sein. Er lebt hier in Fuyuki mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter Rin. Sie waren sehr scharf darauf an diesem Krieg teilzunehmen, es scheint mir aber nicht so, dass der Gral ihn oder die kleine Rin als würdigen Master gezeichnet hat. Da die Tohsakas nach Akasha sehnen, kann man da sicher das ein oder andere Versprechen liefern.“

Lancer sah misstrauisch zu Cassy. Wahrscheinlich lag ihm noch quer im Magen, was alles unternommen wurde, um sie zu einem Mitglied unseres Teams zu machen. Ich hingegen vertraute Cassy vollkommen, zumal ich glaubte, dass sie rein vom Intellekt her, Tokiomi besser gewachsen war als ich.

„Gut, dann hätten wir damit vielleicht einen Verbündeten. Außerdem würde ich gerne zur Kirche gehen und noch einmal mit Ruler reden. Auch wenn er uns niemals direkt sagen wird was er plant, kann es ja nicht schaden seine 'väterlichen Gefühle' für mich etwas zu unserem Gunsten zu nutzen. Er hat immerhin den Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen und Befehlszauber für jeden geretteten Servant versprochen. Das deutet für mich stark daraufhin, dass er nicht unparteiisch sein wird.“

„Dann werde ich dich-“, setzte Lancer an und ich wusste genau, was er sagen wollte. Doch ich wollte nicht mit Lancer dahin. Denn ich befürchtete irgendwie, dass er versuchen würde die Gesprächsführung zu übernehmen.

„Berserker, ich möchte, dass du mich wieder begleitest. Shirou kennt dich bereits. Noch dazu bist du mein Bodyguard. Lancer, du begleitest bitte Cassy. Archer, ich möchte gerne, dass du dich in der Stadt umsiehst, ich werde deine Kette noch etwas verzaubern, damit du unerkannt bleibst. Such dann bitte nach den schwarzen Servants. Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass die schwarze Fraktion etwas zusammen wächst. Außerdem, Cassy, ich möchte gerne noch einmal mit dem roten Lancer reden. Seine Affektion ist zwar gefährlich, aber vielleicht können wir es nutzen um die ein oder andere wichtige Information zu erhalten.“

„Und dafür willst du den roten Lancer benutzen?“, murrte Lancer und schien mehr als unerfreut. Doch damit war er nicht allein. Archer schien der Gedanke ebenfalls nicht zu schmecken und auch Cassys Ausdruck zeigte, dass sie nicht überaus euphorisch dem Plan bezüglich war.

„Wenn du es wünschst, Master, werde ich die Verbindung noch einmal zu ihm herstellen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass der Idiot eines Pharaos sich dieses Mal mit einer Lunchbox zufrieden gibt. Er wird sicher auch wissen, was für eine Situation unser falsches Ableben bringt und wird versuchen das für seine Bedürfnisse auszunutzen.“

Ich nickte Cassy zu. Auch wenn sie Ozymandias als Idioten bezeichnete, so war es doch eindeutig, dass er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war. Im Gegenteil, er wusste, wie er bekam was er wollte oder wonach ihm war.

„Keine Sorge, sollten seine Forderungen zu weit gehen, machen wir deutlich, wer die Person ist, die Forderungen stellen kann. Er will Kontakt und den können wir ganz einfach aufgeben. Da er nicht weiß, wo wir sind, hat er keine andere Wahl als mitzuspielen, selbst wenn wir ihm hin und wieder ein kleines Leckerli hinwerfen.“

Cassy nickte. Wir wussten zwar nicht, wie weit es wirklich so laufen würde, aber wir konnten es immerhin versuchen.

„Dann werde ich alles vorbereiten was wir für die Kontaktaufnahme brauchen und einen Teleportationskreis um ungesehen zu den Tohsakas zu kommen.“

„Super. Ich werde morgen früh einen Kuchen für Ruler vorbereiten. Man sollte niemals mit leeren Händen zu Besuch kommen.“

 

Der Kuchen am nächsten Tag war schnell gemacht, was ich wohl auch der Tatsache verdankte, dass ich den Rest der Nacht gut geschlafen hatte und der Mitternachtssnack von Archer wirklich gut tat. Ich fühlte mich am nächsten Tag zwar noch nicht vollständig fit, aber es war schon besser als am Vortag, den ich gefühlt verschlafen hatte.

Ich war dankbar darüber, dass Archer mir beim backen geholfen hatte. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte er mich erstaunt. Behände hatte er das Eigelb vom Eiweiß getrennt und dabei keine Schale ins Eigelb fallen lassen. Dabei hätte ich vermutet, dass er viel schlampiger arbeiten würde, weil dieser Kuchen für Ruler war. Das Gezetere dazwischen war nicht sonderlich ermutigend gewesen. Umso mehr hatte ich dafür gesorgt, dass ich die Zutaten im Blick behielt, denn selbst wenn ich Shirou nicht vertraute, als Feind wollte ich ihn auch nicht unbedingt haben. Den roten Lancer würden wir am Abend kontaktieren, zumindest hatte Cassy das gesagt, bevor sie mit unserem Lancer zu den Tohsakas aufgebrochen war.

Berserker und ich machten uns ebenfalls zum Aufbruch bereit. Dank Cassys Hilfe und ihrer Magie, konnten Berserker und ich uns draußen frei bewegen. Der Anblick von der Person im Spiegel war gewöhnungsbedürftig aber es würde reichen für den Nachmittag. Dank der Magie konnte ich aber nicht sehen wie Berserker aussah. Für mich war er immer noch Arminius und kein fremdes Gesicht. Just in diesem Moment war ich fasziniert von Magie. Sie konnte jene täuschen, die man täuschen wollte, aber schien förmlich wirkungslos, wenn man zu den Vertrauten oder eher Eingeweihten gehörte. Zu hoffen war nur, dass Shirou uns erkannte, da er aber als Ruler in diesem Krieg teilnahm, vermutete ich, dass er unsere Magie schnell durchschauen konnte.

Es fühlte sich gut an, durch die Straßen zu laufen, ohne in der Angst zu leben, dass ein anderer Master oder Servant einen angreifen wollte. Diese kleine Freiheit genoss ich für den Moment, auch wenn er nur für den Hin und Rückweg verweilte. Der Weg zur Kirche war nicht schwer zu finden, es war immerhin die einzige, die es hier in Fuyuki gab. Ob es auch die war, aus der in Apocrypha die hängenden Gärten von Babylon geworden waren?

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, als wir uns der Kirche näherten. Ich war kein sonderlich gläubiger Mensch, auch wenn ich getauft wurde und brav meine Kirchensteuern zahlte. Das ich sie nur zahlte lag an meiner Bequemlichkeit und der Tatsache, dass man für den Austritt auch noch einmal Geld zahlen musste. Ob sich das „Freikaufen“ nannte? Vielleicht lag dieses beklemmende Gefühl daran, dass ich keinen wirklichen Glauben an Gott hatte. Ich glaubte nur das was ich sah, nun ja fast. Der Gedanke, dass es Geister geben konnte, verängstigte mich. Also, Geister die ich nicht sehen konnte.

Berserker merkte wie nervös ich war, als wir vor der Tür der Kirche standen und ich zögerte sie zu öffnen. Ich konnte spüren, dass er auf mich hinab sah. Fragend, warum ich nicht die letzten Schritte tat. Ich holte tief Luft und legte meine Hand auf die Klinke. Wir würden nichts erreichen, wenn ich wie angewurzelt hier stehen blieb. Und so sehr ich Shirou misstraute, er war einer der wenigen Möglichkeiten die ich hatte um Informationen zu bekommen, die sonst verschlossen blieben. Ich musste es einfach riskieren.

Mit gestählter Entschlossenheit öffnete ich die Tür und trat hinein. Die Decke des Raumes war ziemlich hoch und ging über in den Kirchenturm, in dem Buntglasfenster eingelassen waren, die Bilder zeigten, wie sie wohl in der Bibel geschrieben standen. Links und rechts von mir erstreckten sich die Bänke, auf denen zur Messe die Gäste saßen und den Worten des Paters lauschten, der hinter einem Pult vorne bei dem Kreuz stand. Auf eben jenen Kreuz zeigte sich die bekannte Szene des gekreuzigten Jesus, der laut Aussage der Kirche für unsere Taten gelitten hatte. So hatte Jesus das sicher nicht gemeint, dass man die andere Wange hinhalten sollte, wenn man auf die eine schlug.

Der Raum war so großräumig. Und vor allem so leer, bis auf eine einzige Gestalt, die am Pult stand, die Hände zum Gebet gefalten und die Robe eines Paters tragend. Kleider machten eben doch Leute und ihn machte dieses irdische Gewand zu einem Pater von dem ich nicht wusste, ob er sich wirklich Gott verschrieben hatte oder ob er eine falsche Vorstellung von dem hatte, was Gottes Willen war.

Ich näherte mich dem Mann, der trotz meiner hallenden Schritte keinen einzigen Muskel bewegte und stumm sein Gebet machte.

„Ist es nicht etwas zu gefährlich draußen herum zu laufen, nachdem du als tot giltst? Du hättest mich auch einfach anrufen können, wenn du mit mir reden willst“, erklärte er ohne sich mir zuzuwenden.

„Höre ich da Sorge aus deinen Worten? Das ist nicht sonderlich unparteiisch. Ich bin nur hier um mit dir zu reden. Wir haben Kuchen mitgebracht.“

Ich sah wie er sich bewegte, die Hände voneinander löste und sich lächelnd zu mir umwandte. Es war ein Lächeln, dass mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Vielleicht lag es an der Gewissheit, die sich plötzlich über mich legte. Er hatte gewusst, dass ich kommen würde. Demnach hatte er auf mich gewartet.

 

Vorsichtig stellte Shirou eine Tasse Tee vor mir und Berserker ab. Er hatte uns in sein privates Häuschen hinter der Kirche geführt. Die Wände waren in hellen Farben gestrichen, und das Licht drang warm und ausgiebig ein. Vermutlich lag dies an der Terrassentür, die in einen kleinen Garten führte. Von meinem Sichtfeld aus konnte ich sehen, dass dort Blumen gepflanzt waren und ein kleines Beet mit Gemüse, dass wohl gerade Saison hatte.

Das Wohnzimmer selbst war nur spärlich möbliert. Ein Tisch nahe der Terrassentür, eine Couch, zwei bis drei Regale voller Bücher und ein kleiner Fernseher mit einem Fernsehschrank. Vermutlich durften sich auch Pater über die irdischen Geschehnisse informieren.

„Es freut mich, dass du mich persönlich besuchst und diese Gefahr auf dich nimmst. Ich hatte schon gezweifelt, dass du noch mit mir reden willst. Wobei es verständlich wäre, nachdem was mein Wunsch dir angetan hat.“

Er stellte sich auf die andere Seite, mir gegenüber und schnitt behutsam den Kuchen an, den wir mitgebracht hatten. Jede seiner Bewegungen schien bedacht und behutsam zu sein. Geduldig, wenn ich es recht beschreiben müsste.

„Ich traue dir nicht, Shirou Tokisada Amakusa. Aber du bist der Ruler in diesem Krieg und es wäre ein Fehler da nicht wenigstens zu versuchen, deine Gunst zu erlangen. Noch dazu, bist du es mir irgendwie schuldig, weil es eben dein Wunsch war, der mich hergebracht hat.“

Ich nahm die Teetasse in die Hand und sah Shirou an, der ein drittes Stück vom Kuchen abschnitt und auf seinem eigenen Teller platzierte.

„Nun, da scheine ich ja in einer Zwickmühle zu stecken. Ein Ruler sollte unparteiisch sein, aber ich bin in gewissem Maße auch für dich verantwortlich. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Kontakte aus dem vergangenen Krieg fragen, ob sie dir helfen würden... wobei ich nicht weiß, ob sie gewillt wären, meine Bitte zu erfüllen.“

Ich sah von meiner Tasse auf und bedachte Shirou misstrauisch.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Nichts, nur dass es wirklich ein Zufall ist, dass einige Familien aus dem letzten Krieg auch in diesem wieder mitwirken. Aber das ist nichts, was unnormal ist. Die Einzberns waren einst auch sehr stark vertreten in diesem Krieg.“

Shirou setzte sich und platzierte seine Arme auf dem Tisch und stützte sein Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Händen. Die Frage war nur, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagte und die anderen Teilnehmer nicht seine Freunde und Helfer waren.

„Also hatte Hatschepsut Recht, dass dieser Krieg eine Fortsetzung des letzten ist. Mir erscheinen das ein paar zu viele Zufälle zu sein.“

„Zufälle... Wer weiß, ich würde es vielleicht göttliche Fügung nennen. Aber ja, Zufall trifft es wohl sehr gut.“

Er lächelte mich an, was dafür sorgte, dass mir erneut ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinabfuhr.

Mein Blick richtete sich auf Berserker, der sich selbst ruhig in dieser Unterhaltung hielt. Er hatte seine Gabel aufgenommen und einen Bissen von seinem Stück Kuchen genommen und kaute auf diesem andächtig, fast schon nachdenklich.

„Da fällt mir ein, du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht, aber der rote Assassin ist aus dem Krieg ausgeschieden.“

Ich spannte mich an, kaum das Shirou das gesagt hatte und wandte meinen Blick wieder ihm zu.

„Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte ich sofort und schluckte schwer.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht war es ein Kampf, der zu starke Wunden hinterlassen hatte“, erklärte er beiläufig, wobei sein Blick zu Berserker glitt, der die Gabel niederlegte und den Kopf förmlich hängen ließ. Scheinbar ahnte er, was Shirou damit andeuten wollte.

„Das kann nicht sein. Berserker trägt keine Schuld. Der rote Assassin war dabei sich zu erholen. Ihrem Master muss also etwas passiert sein.“

„Der lebt. Was macht dich aber so sicher, dass es nicht die Verletzungen waren, die Berserker ihr zugefügt hatte?“

Herausfordernd sah Shirou mich an und ich fühlte mich schon ein wenig gekränkt. Zumal es Berserker verletzt.

„Weil sich der rote Assassin erholen sollte davon. Solange ein Master seinen Servant mit Mana versorgt, können die Verletzungen in Null Komma nichts heilen.“

„Das stimmt. Aber was wenn ein Master nicht bereit ist dieses Risiko einzugehen? Große Verletzungen verlangen viel Mana. Nicht jeder Master ist bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen und sich so zur Zielscheibe zu machen.“

Ich nahm wieder meine Tasse Tee und fragte mich, ob Shirou damit andeuten wollte, dass Assassin ihren Verletzungen erlegen war, weil ihr Master ihr nicht helfen würde. Das war einfach nur inakzeptabel für mich.

„Dann hast der Master seinen eigenen Servant umgebracht und nicht der Gegner, der Assassin diese Wunden zufügte.“

Ein zufriedenes Funkeln zeigte sich in Shirous Augen und ich fragte mich kurz, ob er mich mit diesem Gespräch nur testen wollte.

„Nicht jeder Master denkt so. Die Lebenden hängen sehr an ihrem Leben und besonders Master neigen dazu ihre Servants wie Werkzeuge zu behandeln. Aber nicht nur die. Auch dieser Krieg hat wieder Magier, die zu Mitteln und Methoden greifen, die ehrlos sind. Als Ruler müsste ich hier eingreifen.“

„Und wirst du es tun? Von welchem Master sprichst du?“

Er lächelte und nahm nun selbst einen Bissen von seinem Kuchen. Er blieb mir die Antwort schuldig, sagte nichts dazu.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn nötig, werde ich als Ruler eingreifen.“

Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen von dem Kuchen. Er schien ihn immerhin zu mögen, ebenso Berserker, der sein Stück bereits gegessen hatte.

„Nimm dir ruhig noch ein Stück, Arminius. Dein Master hat wirklich einen sehr guten Kuchen gemacht.“

Shirous Einladung folgend, nahm sich Berserker ein weiteres Stück. Ich fragte mich, wie der große es immer schaffte so entspannt zu sein, obwohl ich jedes Mal so angespannt war, wenn wir Shirou trafen.

„Master, dein Kuchen ist wirklich sehr gut“, sagte Berserker, als wolle er mir damit mitteilen, dass Shirou nicht log. Auch wenn ich das nicht anzweifelte. Bisher hatte Shirou noch nie gelogen. Er wusste lediglich, wie er die Wahrheit zu seinen Gunsten verdrehen konnte.

 

Es war ernüchternd, das konnten alle erkennen, als Berserker und ich zurückkamen. Den Kuchen hatten wir bei Shirou gelassen auch wenn dieser uns angeboten hatte ein paar Stücken für die anderen mitzunehmen. Dass ich zwei Kuchen gebacken hatte, der auch für den Rest meiner Servants war, hatte ich ihm verschwiegen. Heimlich, ohne Archers Hilfe. Es war so gesehen eine Überraschung für sie, wenn sie diese nicht schon gefunden hatten.

„Deinem Gesicht zufolge, war es nicht sehr erfolgreich?“, fragte Cassy und schien sich Sorgen zu machen. Doch das war aktuell nicht das Hauptproblem. Es gab noch eine Person, die uns vielleicht wichtige Hinweise liefern konnte. Danach würden wir über unser weiteres Vorgehen reden.

„Reden wir erst mit dem roten Lancer, danach tragen wir zusammen was wir gefunden oder erreicht haben und sehen weiter.“

Cassy nickte und erhob sich von ihrem Platz, wobei sie mir zu verstehen gab, dass ich ihr folgen sollte. Ich wandte mich schnell Berserker zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Wartest du bitte hier? Cassy und ich kommen gleich wieder. Wenn du noch Kuchen willst, in der Küche steht noch einer für euch alle.“

Berserkers Augen wurden groß und ich hoffte, dass er nach zwei Stücken bei Shirou nun nicht dachte, dass ich irgendwelche Andeutungen machen wollte. Dabei wollte ich nur einen Hint geben. Ich würde mich später entschuldigen und mitteilen, dass ich ihn nicht beleidigen wollte.

Ich folgte Cassy in den Keller hinab. Der Beschwörungskreis oder vielmehr meine Versicherung, dass der rote Lancer mich nicht finden würde, war bereits auf den Boden gezeichnet. Mit einer Handbewegung machte Cassy mir klar, dass ich mich in diesen stellen sollte. Ich nickte und tat wie mir geheißen war. Wie schon einmal stellte ich mich in den Kreis und hoffte, dass dieses Gespräch nicht zu intensiv werden würde. Cassy schien dasselbe zu denken, denn sie zögerte und sah mich an, bevor sie die Kommunikation aufnahm.

Statisches Rauschen, für einige Sekunden. Doch schließlich wurde ein Bild klar, das Gesicht von Ozymandias.

„Wäre Caster noch auf unserer Seite, würde es mir leichter fallen, Harway abzuwürgen. Wir sollten vielleicht so etwas wie Audizienszeiten einrichten.“

„Geh lieber sicher, dass dein Master es nicht bemerkt, sonst wirst du meinen Master nicht mehr so schnell wiedersehen. Außerdem haben wir wichtigeres zu besprechen.“

Ein unerfreutes Murren kam von Ozymandias, der nur zu deutlich klar machte, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass es Cassy war, die gleich das Wort erhob.

„Ich rede mit meiner Zukünftigen, nicht mit dir, Caster. Also halte dich da raus. Meine Lotsblüte, ich wollte dir sagen, dass das von dir kredenzte Mahl ausgezeichnet war. Ich habe jeden Bissen genossen und gespürt, mit wie viel Hingabe du es für mich zubereitet hast.“

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen und kämpfte dagegen an ihm zu offenbaren, dass diese Mahlzeit von Archer bereitet worden war. Aber gut, er konnte alles essen und trinken, aber wusste am besten nicht alles.

„Wir hätten gerne Informationen. Hatschepsut hat vermutet, dass dieser Krieg ein Nachspiel des letzten ist. Weißt du etwas darüber?“

Ein Seufzen von Ozymandias. Er schien kein Interesse zu haben, irgendetwas preis zu geben, was nicht in einem Flirt oder dergleichen endete.

„Diese Frau war starrsinnig, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Am liebsten hat sie alles alleine gemacht, ohne irgendwelche Hilfe. Ihr Ende wäre wohl nicht gekommen, wenn sie sich passendere Unterstützung geholt hätte. Aber lass uns nicht von ihr reden. Wie wäre es mit einem Date bei dem du für deinen Pharao kochst? Dafür erzähle ich dir, was ich durch Harway weiß.“

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Cassy, die bestimmt mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Es war eindeutig, dass dies für uns beide nicht zur Debatte stand. Noch dazu war es eindeutig was Ozymandias wollte. Er würde wohl bei jedem weiteren Gespräch mehr fordern, bis er mich in ein Eheversprechen zwang.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass es so läuft? Es wird kein Date geben. Gerne bereite ich noch einmal eine Mahlzeit zu und lasse sie dir liefern, aber mich wirst du nicht persönlich sehen. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass wir den Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen.“

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln lag auf Ozymandias Lippen. Er hatte sicher noch einen Plan, oder zumindest irgendetwas vor.

„Ich dachte dich interessiert, wann Ruler sich mit einem Master deiner Fraktion treffen will. Du könntest verhindern, dass Harway deiner Fraktion noch mehr schadet. Diese wertvolle Information bekommst du nur gegen ein Date mit deinem handgemachten Essen.“

Mir krampfte das Herz zusammen, als ich das hörte. Harway plante etwas? Gegen einen schwarzen Master? Vielleicht auch gegen Ruler?

„Willst du das wirklich riskieren, Lotusblüte? Nur weil Ruler im engen Kontakt mit beiden Parteien steht, heißt es nicht, dass man so eine Gelegenheit nicht ausnutzen darf.“

Seine Augen blitzten verspielt gefährlich auf. Er versuchte mich in die Ecke zu drängen, appellierte wahrscheinlich an meiner Gutmütigkeit. Und man, er hatte wirklich einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Cassy schien das zu merken und griff ein.

„Wenn der Master nicht in der Lage ist sich zu verteidigen, dann ist es so. Außerdem garantiert uns niemand, dass du dies nicht als Falle planst. Roter Lancer, du wirst nichts mehr von uns hören, denn die Wahrheit ist, wir brauchen dich nicht. Wir haben starke Verbündete auf unserer Seite und sind auf deine schäbigen Spielchen nicht angewiesen.“

„Was willst du damit sagen Ca-“

Cassys Nachricht schien ihn wie einen Zug zu überrollen. Ich konnte noch die Überraschung in seinen Augen sehen, bevor Cassy die Unterhaltung unterbrach und so das Gespräch beendete. Sie war sauer. Sehr sauer.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er das als Falle nutzen würde?“

„Nein, aber mir gefällt nicht, dass er glaubt, er habe die Kontrolle über dich. Dieser Pharao sollte mir besser nicht in die Quere kommen.“

Ich trat aus dem Kreis und ging auf Cassy zu. Sie war wirklich sehr aufgebracht, hatte die Hände zur Faust geballt und kämpfte um jeden Funken Beherrschung, den sie noch aufbringen konnte. Ich zögerte keinen Moment, als ich die Arme um sie legte und sanft an mich drückte.

„Ganz ruhig, Cassy. Wir schaffen das. Gehen wir zu den anderen und sagen ihnen, was wir erreicht haben.“

Ich konnte spüren, wie ihr Körper vor Wut zitterte.

„Master, bevor wir zu den anderen gehen... Ich habe einige Informationen für dich. Ich sah... einen alten Mann, einen Totenbeschwörer. Er beschwor die Knochen einer kleinen Ratte zurück ins Leben... spielte mit ihr eingesperrt irgendwo. Er erschien mir nahe dem Tode zu sein. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich ihn sah, obwohl ich mehr über diesen Krieg und seine Zukunft sehen wollte. Außerdem, Master... der rote Archer und der schwarze Saber sind beide beschworen, halten sich aber stark zurück. Während die meisten Servants auf die ein oder andere Weise aktiv waren. Irgendetwas passiert und wir wissen nicht was es ist. Deswegen, Master. Musst du einen Befehlszauber auf mich aussprechen.“

Ich blinzelte, löste mich von Cassy, die mich ernst ansah.

„Wieso? Was soll das bringen?“

„Dann kann ich dich beschützen, Master. Vertraust du mir?“

Ohne zu zögern, nickte ich. Natürlich vertraute ich Cassy, auch wenn Lancer jetzt wieder gemeckert hätte, dass dies ein Fehler war.

„Sprich folgenden unbrechbaren Befehl über mich aus...“

Sie beugte sich zu meinem Ohr. Ich spürte ihren Atem, warm und stetig. Lauschte den Worten, die sie mir deutlich zuflüsterte. Doch, was sie sagte, konnte ich nicht glauben.

„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte ich und Cassy nickte. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich ihr vertrauen würde. Es war für mich eine Art stummes Versprechen und ich würde diesem brüchig werden, wenn ich nicht tat, was sie verlangte.

„Also gut. Caster, mit einem Befehlszauber befehle ich dir...“

 


End file.
